Almas gemelas
by Elmund9
Summary: Si encuentras a tu alma gemela podrás ver colores y conseguirás la felicidad. Serena ama a alguien que no es su alma gemela; Darién cree finalmente haber encontrado la suya.
1. Chapter 1

Alma gemela

Dicen que si encuentras a tu alma gemela podrás ver los colores finalmente y serás feliz por el resto de tu vida. También, dicen que el sueño de toda niña es encontrase con esa persona especial que le dará amor eterno. Era una ilusión más grande que los sueños de una boda con vestidos blancos y pasteles dulces.

—No puedo esperar a conocerlo —Molly, una niña de secundaria, dijo una vez más ese día, sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Ella tenía catorce años, cabello rojo que le llegaba a los hombros y enormes ojos verdes. Pero aún no lo tenía a "él"

Acababa de salir del cine, de ver una película romántica del tipo que vuelven el estómago un puñado de mariposas y al corazón un tambor. A su lado, igual de emocionada, caminaba una niña con larga cabellera rubia peinada en dos coletas con molotes.

—Será un hombre maravilloso, Molly —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven rubia.

—Sí, lo sé Serena. Ya quiero que llegue nuestro día destinado...y más porque "él" me protegerá de esos horribles monstruos.

Serena se sonrojó ante la idea de ser salvada. Molly no lo sabía, pero Serena era la poderosa Sailor Moon y como gaje del oficio, era rescatada por su propio príncipe en tuxedo negro. Ella hubiera estado segura de que él era su alma gemela lista para llevarla a la felicidad de nos ser porque había un pequeño problema.

—¡Jaja! ¿Acaso creen esas tonterías?

Apareciendo de la nada y vestido con un horrible saco verde, llegó Darién. Él era el enemigo número uno de Serena desde un mes atrás y parecía materializarse en los momentos menos convenientes.

—¿Tonterías? Se nota que tú eres uno de _esos_ —Serena cruzó sus brazos y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Darién, quien la devolvió con fríos ojos azules — Apuesto que no tienes un alma gemela, jaja. ¡Que perdedor!

—No necesito algo tan ridículo — Darién declaró con firmeza, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y su labio inferior tembló un poco al terminar de hablar.

Antes de que Serena pudiera burlarse más de la desastrosa vida amorosa de Darién, el gritó de varías personas se escuchó desde dentro del cine, y Serena sintió una especie de llamado que ella empezaba a asociar con la presencia de youmas.

—¿Vino del cine, verdad? —Molly sujetó el suéter de Serena y después miró al lugar del que recién había salido —¿Será un monstruo?

—No existen los monstruos —Darien dijo, aunque aún así decidió colocarse entre ellas y la entrada del cine, y por primera vez los tres se percataron que la calle estaba vacía — ¡Quedense aquí! Voy a investigar...si no vuelvo en diez minutos llamen a la policía.

Darién se dirigió a las puertas del cine y entró al edificio sin titubear para la sorpresa de las dos niñas. Serena tenía la impresión de que debía transformarse en Sailor Moon, pero una corazonada no bastaba para hacerlo. Ya había tenido varias falsas alarmas y lo mejor era ser cautelosa con sus apariciones en público.

—Molly, ¡ve a buscar a la policía!—Serena se despegó de Molly y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se retirará.

—No han pasado diez minutos.

—Si todo estuviera bien él ya hubiera salido.

—¿Tu qué harás? ¿No planeas entrar, verdad? ¡Vamos las dos juntas a buscar a la policía! ¡Por favor!

Molly se había encontrado varías veces con los monstruos al grado que sus miedos eran obvios en su cara y cuerpo. Ella entendía el peligro de una forma que Sailor Moon no podría y por ello quería salvar a su amiga Serena, a hacerla huir a un lugar seguro.

—¡Dividamonos! —Serena dijo sin dudar —Tu busca a algún policía por ese lado y yo por este, ¿te parece?

—..Está bien.

Serena comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a Molly y desapareció en la esquina de la calle. Una parte de ella se sentía mal por mentir a su amiga, pero salvar vidas era su mayor prioridad.

Se volvió a asomar a la calle por donde estaba la entrada del cine y al no ver a su amiga, regresó sobre sus pasos, empujó la puerta de la antesala con manos sudorosas y observó un poco antes de entrar. En lugar de olor a palomitas, el hedor podrido de la basura la saludo.

Dió dos pasos hacía adentro y buscó a Darién, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Ya ni siquiera se oía ningún grito, lo único era un tenebroso silencio que la comenzaba a apresar cada segundo un poco mas.

Sacó su comunicador y contactó a sus dos compañeras sailors: Mars y Mercury. Ambas contestaron que ya iban en camino y Amy, (Sailor Mercury) le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

No había nadie, pero por fuerza de la costumbre se ocultó detrás del mostrador y segundos después salió de su escondite transformada en Sailor Moon.

—Chicas...por favor.. apúrense —dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba por el enorme y oscuro pasillo del cine.

Había seis salas, y en una de ellas debía estar el youma recaudando energía. Pero no sabía en cuál y no quería errar su entrada y perder el elemento sorpresa.

Lo único bueno de ser una superheroina, en opinión de Serena, eran las poses y sus frases introductorias que fascinaban a los niños y llenaban de miedo a los monstruos, por eso ella tenía un increíble cuidado al momento de aparecer en escena.

Llegó a la cuarta puerta y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda con la ligereza de una pluma. Ese era el lugar donde debía estar el youma. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se deslizó adentro del lugar con la habilidad de una sombra.

La pantalla brillaba y Sailor Moon podía ver a cientos de personas dormidas dentro. Una de ellas resaltó por su cabello azulado. Unas horas atrás ese hombre en la pantalla les había vendido los boletos para la función.

Un sonido seco atrajo la atención de Sailor Moon de vuelta al mundo real y después pudo escuchar a alguien hablando.

—¡Vamos, sal!—una voz melódica casi cantaba en el otro extremo de la sala, sonaba cómo una madre intentado convencer a su hijo y la scout se pegó más contra la pared porque creyó que ya la habían descubierto— ¡Ahí estás!

La joven héroe alzó la vista, buscando al enemigo frente a ella. Sailor Moon aún seguía en el pasillo que llevaba a los asientos y no podía ver nada desde su posición, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, la certeza de que el enemigo no estaba hablando con ella crecía.

—¿No quieres estar con lo demás? Aqui estás muy solo...¡ven! Mírate, estás sufriendo...No te preocupes...ven...vamos..ven.

Sailor Moon había escuchado suficiente. En un ágil salto, cayó sobre el respaldo de un asiento y finalmente vio a un youma que podría parecer humano de no ser por una cabeza en forma de proyector.

—El cine es un lugar para disfrutar con tus amigos comiendo palomitas, por atreverte a atacarlo, no te perdonaré —dijo autoritariamente y consiguió llamar la atención del enemigo, alejándola de la víctima — Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

El youma no esperó para comenzar a girar una manivela y en unos segundos, la joven sailorSailo que esquivar una serie de bolas de luz. No sabía que pasaría si la tocaban y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a Darién escondido detrás de una silla, y por la forma que sujetaba su pecho parecía estar lastimado. Tendría que esperar a que Serena acabará con el monstruo para recibir ayuda y ella no estaba segura de poder finalizar suficientemente rápido.

—¿A dónde estás viendo? — la youma preguntó mientras lanzaba otra bola de luz. Esa vez, al esquivarla, Sailor Moon callo en medio de la fila de asientos con las piernas para arriba —¡Ya te tengo!

—¡Alejate de ella! —Darién había recuperado el aliento y en cuanto vio al monstruo saltar cerca de Sailor Moon, a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, logró saltar por los asientos y con su hombro tacleó al monstruo lejos de la heroína.

Sailor Moon, aprovechó la oportunidad para reincorporarse, se puso de pie y llevó su mano a su tiara dorada.

—Tiara lunar, ¡Acción!

El monstruo no tuvo tiempo para contratacar y después de un grito agudo se volvió arena sobre uno de los asientos rojos del cine. Unos segundos despues, personas comenzaron a aparecer en los asientos, primero como fantasmas transparentes sin color, luego finalmente eran personas sólidas que descansaban en los asientos.

Sailor Moon comenzó su retirada antes de que las personas despertarán, pero una suave mano tocó su codo antes de que pudiera huir del lugar.

Ante la tenue luz de la sala, era difícil discernir su expresión, pero en su toque delicado, casi de niño, la hacia pensar que estaba preocupado.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? — Darién preguntó en un susurro.

—Tengo que irme — ella contestó casi tartamudeando mientras se alejaba un paso, aunque su atención estaba en él, podía ver a las personas recobrando su conciencia y prefería no lidiar con un cúmulo de personas.

Él accedió con la cabeza pero antes de decir alguna otra palabra, la superheroina había desaparecido.

* * *

—Eso fue peligroso Serena —Rey comento tras escuchar lo ocurrido en el cine —Aún estábamos lejos y no apareció Tuxedo Mask.

—Debiste tener cuidado— añadió Amy.

Las tres estaban reunidas en el restaurante del arcade discutiendo en voz baja sobre los asuntos del dia anterior. En el ruido de las personas, podían hablar sin temor a ser escuchadas y más porque el nombre popular de Tuxedo Mask en la prensa era El Enmascarado o El Sujeto de Negro.

—Darien estaba en problemas — Serena se defendió — ¿Qué debía hacer?

Rey se puso pensativa y Amy sacó un periódico donde en primera plana aparecía la imagen de Sailor Moon saliendo del edificio, los segundos que Darién la hizo perder eran los culpables de que un periodista la hubiera logrado fotografíar.

Por suerte, la magia que la transformaba volvía casi imposible que alguien pudiera notar la similitud entre Serena y Sailor Moon, pero aún así, las tres jóvenes temían que alguien descubriera sus identidades secretas por un accidente.

—¡Cabeza de chorlito! —una persona muy molesta decidió saludarla mientras se acercaba a su mesa, caminando feliz pese a casi haber sido lastimado un día atrás.

Serena apretó sus dientes y cruzó sus brazos. Aunque ella le hubiera salvado la vida, el patán seguia siendo el patán número uno en el mundo.

Darién perdió su cara de satisfacción al ver el periódico en las manos de Amy y las tres pudieron ver al joven perder la concentración en el presente para perderse en algún pensamiento lejano en el mundo de los recuerdos.

Conociendo a Darién, Serena pensó lo peor.

—¡Jaja! —Serena sonrió complacida — ¿Será que estás enamorado de Sailor Moon? Estas perdiendo el tiempo, bobo, ella ya tiene novio.

—¿En serio? —Darién preguntó alarmado, despues tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer con avidez para sorpresa de todas — ¡Aquí no dice nada de eso!

Al dejar de leer pudo notar como lo miraban, sus cachetes se pusieron rojos y con un tímido gesto de la mano se despidió avergonzado. Las tres niñas se rieron ante esto con carcajadas abiertas.

Rey fue la primera en calmarse y recargó su cara en su mano, despues observó hacía la salida de la puerta del restaurante mientras pensaba.

—No sé si este es un punto positivo para Darién siendo en secreto nuestro Tuxedo Mask o no — dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Rey! — Serena exclamó escandalizada —¡Ya deja de jugar con eso!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Serena — Amy decidió decir también —Si él lo fuera Serena lo sabría, ¿verdad? Nos dijiste que conociste a Darién antes del primer ataque.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Serena preguntó antes de llevar una papá frita a su boca.

—Tuxedo Mask es tu alma gemela — Amy murmuró para evitar ser escuchada, su cara roja, tras decir las palabras, no alcanzó el nivel de rojo que la cara de Serena.

Trás un largo silencio, Serena cerró los ojos y dramáticamente se dejó caer sobre la mesa mientras lloraba.

—No, no lo es.

* * *

Serena había escuchado de miles de casos donde personas encontraban sus almas gemelas solo para perderlas en la multitud, sin poder reconocer la cara de su amado. En otros casos, el alma gemela era alguien con el que intercambiabas nombre y el mundo se volvía colorido poco a poco. Y sabías que era él.

Para desgracia de Serena, eso último es lo que le había pasado.

Muchos años atras, despues de una ida al hospital, ella había observado por la ventana el cielo volverse ligeramente más azul, y se lo comentó a su padre sonriendo.

Kenji había vuelto al hospital y cargando a Serena en brazos espero que alguien llegará buscando a su alma gemela en el pasillo.

El joven que llegó a ellos era mucho mayor a ella y la sonrisa en sus labios era tímida. Él había encontrado a Serena vagando sola por el hospital unas horas antes, pero la pequeña ya había olvidado su nombre.

—Soy Liar — el joven dijo nervioso —Creo que soy el alma gemela de su hija.

Liar, con su cabello castaño oscuro, nariz de botón y una complexión baja y delgada no era Tuxedo Mask. Pero eso no importaba, después de todo, dicen que con tu alma gemela vas a encontrar tu felicidad. A los cuatro, Serena prácticamente ya tenía su boleto a ese paraíso prometido.

Aún así, en cuanto conoció a Tuxedo Mask, Serena deseó con todo su corazón que las cosas fueran diferentes.

* * *

 **nana... Lo sé, no debería postear este hasta terminar los otros fics, pero pueessss...luego los dejo en el doc manager y un día ya no están XD.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mayoría de las personas sueñan con su alma gemela y, mientras se pasean por arriba de las nubes, sostienen la mano querida de su amado para ir juntos al castillo prometido de la felicidad.

Serena, en cambio, prefería fantasear con Andrew. Él era un trabajador del Arcade Crow, y desde que lo había conocido, ella había sido flechada por su radiante sonrisa y agradable carácter. Todo en él era perfecto: desde su cabello rubio a sus lindos ojos azules, hasta su complexión de hombre joven delgado con hombros fuertes y anchos.

Pero algo había cambiado en los últimos meses, a partir de volverse la superhéroe Sailor Moon, existía una nueva adición en sus sueños. Tuxedo Mask aparecía con antifaz blanco cubriendo su cara bronceada, un sombrero alto sobre su sedoso cabello negro y un frac negro bien planchado como si estuviera listo para ir a una fiesta. Él era la imagen pura de la elegancia y el porte.

Serena ansiaba ser amada por él más que nadie en el mundo, pero ella sabía que él no era su alma gemela. No, en lugar de eso, tenía a Liar.

* * *

—¿Comprometida? —Amy parpadeó varias veces tras decir la palabra, su cara roja tras hablar de un tema que ella consideraba vergonzoso.

—Sí —Serena contestó cabizbaja mientras pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, haciéndola parecer incluso mas joven que sus catorce años.

—No pareces muy feliz —Rey señaló, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y parecía muy molesta ante la idea de Serena casándose con un hombre que no amaba —¿Conocemos a ese _hombre?_

La voz de la sacerdotisa empezó a cobrar un tono peligroso y ella mentiría si no estuviera pensando en usar sus increíbles poderes de fuego para quemar a alguien que ella ya consideraba un enemigo.

—¡No! —Serena se apresuró a contestar, agitando una mano frenéticamente frente a ella para despejar el aire—Es un enfermero, no lo conocen.

—¿Estas segura de que es tu alma gemela? —Amy preguntó más tranquila, dejando atrás la vergüenza para utilizar un tono más neutral, el tono de voz que había llevado a algunos a considerarla cínica, pero que era el más indicado para la situación —Un treinta por ciento de las personas que creyeron haberse casado con su alma gemela admite tener dudas si la otra persona es en realidad su alma gemela.

—¡Exacto! —Rey exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa, agitando su cabeza de arriba a abajo para mostrar su apoyo a la idea de Amy —Seguro que no es tu alma gemela.

—Imposible...ambos comenzamos a ver colores al mismo tiempo...yo sé que él si es mi alma gemela. En serio chicas, lo prometo.

Serena suspiró profundo y lanzó su mayor sonrisa de victoria, como si en realidad estuviera feliz de haber encontrado su alma gemela. Sin embargo, en su mente el amable Andrew y el galante Tuxedo Mask pasaron brevemente jurando amor. Aún así, su sonrisa permaneció perfecta en sus labios.

—Pero aún faltan muchos años para eso —Serena agarró un nuevo aire de optimismo al recordar que su boda con Liar aún quedaba lejos, sus ojos brillaban de energía al recordar ese detalle —¡Así que disfrutaré mi juventud!

Unos días después, mientras se enfrentaban de nuevo contra otro youma, Serena pensó que su juventud de estaba malgastado en monstruos.

Ella se consideraba una niña común con intereses complejamente simples: hombres guapos, lindos vestidos, comida deliciosa, día de playa con sus amigas, intereses sencillos que nada tenían que ver con enfrentar a un youma cortesía del general Nephrite.

Dicho general era un hombre atractivo de cara cuadrada y piel morena, su largo cabello castaño era ligeramente ondulado y sus ojos, a pesar de ser azules, eran opacos. Él era el enemigo en turno de las Scouts, aunque rara vez las enfrentaba directamente.

Sailor Moon esquivó un carrito de juguete con dientes mientras buscaba al general, pues no quería ser atacada por sorpresa. Para ella era innecesario enfocar toda su atención en el youma, pues Sailor Mercury y Mars le avisarían el momento propicio para atacar.

Ellas podían acabar con los monstruos también, especialmente Mars, pero los ataques de Sailor Moon eran los que eran más útiles para el golpe final. A diferencia del fuego de Mars, la tiara de la líder no destruía más de lo necesario, y los ataques de Mercury, aunque podían poner una neblina en una enorme zona, eran poco útiles para el ataque.

Ellas tenían que trabajar en equipo para ser eficientes y la mayoría del tiempo lo conseguían sin salir heridas.

—¡Cuidado Sailor Moon!— ella escuchó la voz de Tuxedo Mask y su mente registró simultáneamente que uno de los jueguetes se dirigía hacía ella.

—¡Sailor Moon! —Mars alcanzó a lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego al carrito para cambiar su dirección y, tras verificar que su amiga estaba bien, devolvió su atención al enemigo — ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciendete!

El enemigo fue sumergido en un mar de fuego y cayó en medio del patio (el escenario de la pelea), a unos metros, un niño yacía pálido en brazos de un hombre que ninguna de las tres mujeres había visto hasta ese momento.

Los ojos de Mars y Moon se volvieron grandes como platos al notar que, incado en el pórtico de la casa, estaba Darién. Se veía pálido, su cabello negro mojado por el sudor y mientras con un brazo sostenía parte del cuerpo del niño, su otra mano era un puño blanco sobre su camisa azul.

—¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!— Mercury gritó desde el otro lado del patio, ignorando por completo a Darién por no considerarlo un factor relevante. Ella era la única que mantuvo su atención en el monstruo y al ver la oportunidad de finalizar todo, logró que su voz sonará fuerte sobre el ruido del enemigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Tiara lunar, acción!

En un haz de luz, el monstruo fue golpeado justo en el centro de su pecho negro, dió un paso para atrás y, mientras caía al suelo, la energía escapó de su cuerpo para volver al niño, quién respiró aliviado en los brazos de Darién. Aún seguía inconsciente, pero más como si estuviera dormido que desmayado.

Darién también parecía haber recuperado color en su piel al momento que el peligro pasó, pero aún así, las tres scouts dudaban de como proceder ante lo que ellas consideraban un civil que había aparecido en el campo de la batalla sin ser detectado.

—¿Qué era eso? — Darién preguntó tras cerciorarse que el pulso del niño era normal, sus ojos azules yendo de las Sailors a un inerte carrito de madera que había caído en el lugar donde unos segundos atras estaba el monstruo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — a Sailor Moon le desagradaba Darién, por ello, su voz estaba llena de un filo que hizo al hombre hacerse para atrás —¡Contesta!

Él la observó con detenimiento con ojos demasiado brillantes, sus cachetes ligeramente sonrojados y aún en cuclillas al lado del niño la miraba para arriba como si ella fuera una adulta y él un pequeño descubierto en una fechoría. Ver a Darién hacía abajo era una experiencia a la que la heroína no estaba acostumbrada, pero la hacía sentirse mejor sobre la situación.

Desde que se conocieron, él la había irritado con sus horribles modales y habilidad de aparecer en su camino cuando menos se esperaba. Su pequeña muestra de valor en el cine ya había sido olvidada y reemplazada por su último encuentro donde él de nuevo la llamó "cabeza de chorlito."

—Vine a ayudar — Darién se puso de pie, cargando al niño, y contestó con la mayor seguridad que pudo, aunque estaba ligeramente intimidado por la mirada de las mujeres frente a él.

—Era innecesario — Sailor Mercury señaló en un tono similar al de una maestra de kinder amonestando a un niño pequeño— Los youmas son peligrosos y es mejor alejarse cuando hay una pelea.

—¡Cierto! —Mars se acercó a Darién para observar mejor lo que a simple vista no podía, despues una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios —¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Estaba de paso y escuché el ruido — él contestó defensivo y sus cejas comenzaron a ceñirse — Si yo no hubiera estado esa cosa hubiera lastimado a Sailor Moon. Así que "De nada"

La líder de las Scouts miró por unos segundos a su casi enemigo. Él parecía estar seguro de sus palabras, y cuando la nombró, su mirada la buscó en espera de que ella le diera también la razón.

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que gritó? — Mars preguntó retóricamente y lanzó la sonrisa conspiradora del tipo "Darién es Tuxedo Mask" que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

Excepto, que para Sailor Moon, esto era mayor prueba de que los dos hombres no eran para nada iguales. Tuxedo Mask era guapo, gentil, dispuesto a dar palabras motivacionales y guapo. En cambio, Darién era Darién. Sus modales, por ejemplo, no habían mejorado incluso si estaba hablando con Mars.

—Sí. Yo "grite" — él contestó mientras sus orejas y cachetes se ponían rojos, quizá porque no consideraba gritar varonil, pero su obvia vergüenza no calmó la furia dentro de Sailor Moon.

—¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! — ella lo regañó con los brazos cruzados, su voz fuerte para dejar en claro que su presencia la molestaba —¡Vamonos chicas!

—¡Espera Sailor Moon!

Ella deseaba dar un salto de varios metros y dejarlo atrás, pero una parte de ella seguía siendo una niña que quería complacer a los demás, así que se detuvo y accedió con la cabeza para indicarle que lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? — el miro a las otras dos guerreras y acomodó al niño en sus brazos, era obvio que se estaba empezando a cansar del peso, pero en comparación de su apariencia unos minutos atrás, se veía renovado.

—Si le quieres decir algo, va a ser frente a nosotras — Mercury contestó por Sailor Moon, segura de que las otras dos chicas estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, tanto que no volteó a verlas. En ese punto, Mercury no tenía confianza en ningún hombre guapo que quisiera hablar a solas con una chica.

Hasta dónde ella sabia, él era un agente del Dark Kingdom como el tal Maxfied (el alias de Nephrite)

Darién las vio con detenimiento, suspiró profundamente y accedió con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos sobre la situación se mostraban en su cara completamente roja. Lo que quería decirle a Sailor Moon era algo que, sin lugar a dudas, lo avergonzaba.

—¿Qué hago con el niño? — preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, buscando respuestas en ellas como si las scouts tuvieran un manual de cómo actuar en esas situaciones — Está bien, está dormido...pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Espera a sus padres y cuéntales lo que pasó —Mercury sugirió con firmeza, y adelantándose a su pregunta siguió hablando — A las veinte horas de mañana, en el lago del parque Juban, si quieres hablar con Sailor Moon nos veremos ahí.

Sailor Moon estaba confundida por todo lo dicho, pero confiaba en Amy, así que accedió con su cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa a Darién para dejarle saber que estaba de acuerdo con Mercury.

—Bien —Darién bufó y una vez más, acomodó el peso del niño en sus brazos— ¡Ahí estaré!

Las tres chicas se fueron del lugar, saltando sin problemas por encima de las casas, y tras haber puesto buena distancia se escondieron detrás de una barda y se detransformaron.

Rey acomodó su largo cabello negro, corrigió las líneas de su uniforme y arregló una de sus calcetas antes de voltear a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa conspiradora, feliz por otra batalla en las que ellas eran las ganadoras.

Amy, por su parte, sacudió su falda azul y después llevó sus manos a sus cachetes, intentando calmar sus nervios por todo lo ocurrido en aquel jardín, incapaz de creer que había dado órdenes a un hombre adulto. Era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar, pero aún le faltaba experiencia en ser héroe.

Serena estiró sus brazos y giró su cabeza en círculos para quitarse el estrés, porque la simple idea de Darién la estresaba. Para ella, encontrarlo en la calle ya era suficiente tortura y no quería verle la cara más de lo necesario.

—¿Por qué dijiste que lo íbamos a ver mañana? —preguntó tras relajarse un poco —¡Ya se! ¡Es una broma! Él va a esperarnos y no vamos a ir, ¡Jiji!

—¿Qué? ¡No! No fue por eso, ¿cómo crees Serena?

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Rey cree que él es Tuxedo Mask, creo que deberíamos escuchar que tiene que decir, ¿verdad?

Serena hizo un ademán similar al de una persona que chupa un limón y sacó su lengua para mostrar su total desagrado. Rey decidió intervenir antes de que comenzara una rabieta.

—¡Vamos, no seas tonta Serena! Si es nuestro Tuxedo Mask, quizá finalmente quiera ser nuestro aliado formal, ¿acaso no te gusta la idea que que Tuxedo y nosotras seamos equipo?

—¡Sí! ¡Pero no! ¡Todos menos él! ¡Jamás! Mi Tuxedo Mask es mucho mejor.

De esa forma, comenzó una batalla infantil entre Rey y Serena, sacándose la lengua una a otra, seguras cada una de estar en lo cierto. Amy observó todo sin comentar, acostumbrada ya a esas extrañas muestras de amistad.

* * *

—Mi Tuxedo Mask es mucho mejor —Serena repitió su mantra una vez más mientras caminaba hacia el arcade.

En unas cinco horas más, tendría su encuentro con Darién en el parque, él confesaría lo que sea que le iba a decir a Sailor Moon y Rey finalmente dejaría de molestar con sus desquiciadas ideas. Aun así, no quería verlo. Ella le tenía poca fe a él, así que su primera y única idea era que él insultaria su peinado.

—¡Entonces yo lo haré polvo! — gritó mientras lanzaba un puño al aire.

De la forma en que solía ocurrir desde que lo conoció, casi como si el destino tuviera un mal sentido del humor, Darién se atravesó en su camino, apareciendo de detrás de un poste de luz para recibir un impacto de parte de ella.

Algunas veces, chocaban directamente y ella caía al suelo, otras, ella lanzaba algún objeto que terminaba cayendo en su cabello negro, y esa vez, fue su puño cerrado el que impactó contra su brazo. Al no haberlo visto, paradójicamente, su ataque tuvo más fuerza pues no esperaba ser detenido.

—¡Auch! — ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Darién revisó el lugar del golpe y sacudió la tela de su elegante camiseta azul como si buscará limpiar polvo. Serena agitó su mano adolorida por el dolor tras el golpe y parecía que la sensación la seguiría molestando por varios segundos.

—¿Cuál es la gran idea, cabeza de chorlito? — él preguntó molesto —No está bien andar por ahí golpeando gente.

—Sí lo es cuando esa persona eres tú —Serena dijo, su mano adolorida suficiente incentivo para no disculparse.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, pero después de observar a Serena de pies a cabeza, un gesto gentil apareció en su faz y Serena no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo se avecinaba.

—Serena, eres una mujer, ¿verdad? —sin esperar respuesta, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó hablando triunfante —Ya que somos amigos, necesito tu opinión.

—¿Eh?

La niña no sabía qué parte la confundía más, que el hombre le hubiera preguntado si ella era mujer o que la considerará una amiga. Su confusión debió mostrase en su rostro, pues Darién miró hacia todos lados buscando la razón por la que Serena se veía tan perpleja

—¿Esta todo bien?

—¿Disculpa, que dijiste? —Serena ignoró la pregunta y miró a Darién con lentes renovados. Le había llamado amiga, y para lo que ella entendía, esa era su forma de dar una rama de olivo —¿Qué ocupas mi grandiosa ayuda?

—¿"Grandiosa"? No es para tanto — él suspiró y miró para todos los lados con nerviosismo antes de continuar hablando —¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Eran las mismas palabras que un dia atras, su cara había adquirido también el mismo color rojo y todo en él indicaba que estaba a punto de revelarle un gran secreto.

Ella aún seguia sonriendo mientras lo acompañaba a un cafe , complacida de estar a punto de descubrir un jugoso chisme.

Darién y ella se sentaron en una mesa, uno frente al otro. Él con orejas calientes por la vergüenza y ella complacida lo miraba como una sabelotodo observa al peor estudiante. Ella sospechaba, y estaba en lo correcto, que él era un buen estudiante y eso la hacía sentirse mejor sobre todo.

—¿Crees en almas gemelas? — Darién preguntó en un tono quedo y ella sintió la sangre irse de su cara.

Una cosa era hablar de almas gemelas con amigas, soñar despiertas con el verdadero amor mientras se imaginan castillos en la luna. Eso era normal, seguro. Un arte que ella tenía dominado desde la primaria.

Hablar con un hombre de algo tan importante, tan puro, la dejaba helada. Y más porque temía que Darién le preguntará si ella tenía a su alma gemela. Entre todas las personas, salvo Tuxedo Mask, era Darién la última persona que Serena quería que supiera de Liar, pues temía sus burlas.

—Todo el mundo sabe que son verdad —Serena atinó a decir y comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello por debajo de la mesa.

—Cierto — Darién suspiró y tragó saliva antes de continuar, se reclinó sobre la mesa para evitar ser escuchado y continuó en voz baja —Serena, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco, así que no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ¿lo prometes?

—¿Qué cosa? — ella sintió su corazón saltar al verlo tan de cerca y una sensación de Deja Vu la invadió, era parte de un sueño lejano que aún era incapaz de recordar, un recuerdo de otra vida. Al final, solo pudo susurrar una palabra —Dime.

—Encontré a mi alma gemela—Darién dijo sin titubear, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Serena sintió que alguien la había golpeado en el estómago y perdió el aire inmediatamente tras escuchar esas palabras. Por algún motivo, el sonido en el mundo parecía haberse apagado y que todos siguieran moviéndose era surreal.

—¡¿Cabeza de Chorlito?! — Darién sostuvo uno de sus hombros, sus ojos yendo frenéticos de un comensal a otro, perdiendo toda la seguridad que tenía ante el terror de ser juzgado, además, el silencio se Serena lo estaba asustando—¿Estas bien?

—Sí —ella titubeó, el mundo seguía apagado para ella, pero se forzó a apoyar su cabeza en una de sus manos y agarrar enormes bocanadas de aire.

Darién mandó pedir un chocolate y agua, y ella comió y bebió por inercia. La noticia la había sorprendido demasiado.

—Entre todas las personas del mundo, no esperaba que tu tuvieras un alma gemela —Serena consiguió decir con media sonrisa, intentando aligerar la tensión entre ambos. Sus palabras, sin embargo, solo consiguieron hacer que la preocupación de Darién cambiará a furia.

Si ella hubiera podido leer su mente, hubiera sido testigo de los pensamientos de un hombre traicionado. Le había confiado su mayor secreto a una persona que él apreciaba, y ella se había burlado de él, además, sus palabras le recordaban un miedo de él desde que tenía memoria. Que de verdad estaba solo en el mundo.

Pero Serena no leía mentes, así que no se disculpó por sus palabras.

—¡Creelo! ¡Ella es real! Hoy a las ocho nos vamos a ver —Darién dijo sin alzar la voz aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y su tono de veneno. Se levantó de su silla y sin esperar la cuenta, dejo el dinero. Serena no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Ella solo quería ser una niña normal y que ni los monstruos ni almas gemelas existieran. En ese momento, especialmente, ella se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Se que no debería haber escrito este capítulo, pero me hizo ojitos y una cosa llevó a la otra, y pues aqui esta.**

 **-Oh, fics de almas gemelas, no soy fan. No sé qué se ha escrito al respecto, quizá la trama que estoy usando es rebuscada y es más cliché que el amor a primera vista. Pero necesitaba crear drama sin alterar mucho el mundo de Sailor Moon, XD.**

 **-Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Despertar tarde, olvidar su maletín, correr por las calles de la ciudad por más de veinte minutos, preocuparse por la tarea, recibir un castigo y esperar fuera del salón mientras cargaba un bote de agua. Eso era algo normal en la vida de Serena Tsukino.

Era la rutina, pero ese día tenía un problema adicional, mientras sus manos jugaban con el aza del balde, la estudiante de secundaria no podía evitar sentir un peso en su corazón al recordar los eventos del día anterior. La voz de Darién, cándida, diciendo que había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Un hombre como él, de carácter burlón y con el peor sentido de la moda, había encontrado a alguien a quien felizmente le iba entregar su corazón, y ella (una mujer hermosa) a él. En cambio, Serena tenía tardes en las que miraba la foto de su alma gemela, intentando enamorarse de Liar con la fuerza que lo hacían las personas de las películas.

Quería ese amor que movía montañas, el que prometía robar su aliento y llevarla a un lugar que únicamente él podía. Mangas, novelas, la televisión, todos prometían que el alma gemela era la llave para la felicidad más grandiosa.

Al final, tras fallar en enamorarse, siempre volvía a esconder la foto de Liar, y después sacaba una de Andrew junto a ella, la amistosa cara del empleado del arcade sí era capaz de causar mariposas en su estómago.

—¡Serena! —una voz aguda llamó su atención, sacándola de una fantasía con Andrew, y la niña volteó hacía el piso, donde pudo ver a una familiar gata negra que la miraba con inteligentes ojos rojos.

Luna, su pequeña guardiana, era una gata capaz de hablar. Era ella que le había entregado el broche para transformarse en Sailor Moon. Normalmente Luna se la pasaba en casa de Serena o investigando alguna anomalía, lo segundo era casi siempre señal de un nuevo enemigo. Su presencia en la escuela era indicación de lo que esperaba a la joven estudiante y ella apretó con más fuerza la aza mientras esperaba las malas noticias.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?

—Hay un enemigo en la escuela de Rey, ¡tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

—¿En la escuela? —Serena tragó saliva y observó los pasillos, temerosa de que también hubiera algún youma escondido ahí, pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por lo desesperante de la situación —¡Hay, no! ¿Por qué?

—Calma Serena, aqui no hay ningún monstruo —Luna se apresuró a decir —Sailor Mars ocupa nuestra ayuda, así que deja de llorar.

La niña limpió sus ojos con su mano izquierda, revisó los pasillos, y trás una última mirada a la puerta cerrada del salón, dejo el balde en el suelo y corrió lejos del salón para buscar un lugar donde transformarse.

Media hora después, Sailor Moon, Mercury y Mars estaban descansando arriba del techo de la secundaria de Rey, la Scout de Mercurio tenía una herida larga en su brazo y las otras dos estaban esperando que se recuperará. Estaban lejos de ojos curiosos, pues todas las personas normales estaban a tres edificios de distancia, revisando el daño en el gimnasio.

Ellas habían logrado salvar a la profesora de educación física y habían logrado escapar de la escena antes de que los policías llegarán a investigar la conmoción.

—Por suerte vino mi amado Tuxedo Mask — Sailor Moon dijo, sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios al recordarlo.

—Aun no puedo creer que no sea Darién —Mars mencionó casualmente, mirando al cielo azul contemplativa.

—¿Finalmente lo admites? — la Scout de la luna observó a la otra chica, incapaz de entender totalmente porque Mars había cambiado de opinión. Un par de días atrás había dicho algo completamente diferente.

Para Serena, la idea de que su galán enmascarado fuera la persona más antipática de la Tierra era horrible, y desde que Rey la había pronunciado un mes atrás, en el parque de diversiones, Serena había peleado contra ella.

—Si Darién fuera Tuxedo Mask no hubiera aparecido hoy — Sailor Mercury explicó sin dejar de apretar una tela blanca contra su brazo, haciendo presión sobre la herida como su madre le había enseñado, aunque había dejado de sangrar ya ella prefería la cautela— Ayer lo dejaste plantado.

—A... sí, se me olvidó por completo — Sailor Moon mintió, su sonrisa nerviosa no convenció a las otras dos chicas quienes cruzaron los ojos y se vieron una a otra para desaprobar la actitud de su líder simultáneamente.

—No fue correcto —Mercury atinó a decir.l

Ella había visto muy pocas veces a Darién, así que su principal fuente de información de él era Serena, lo que pintaba a un muchacho desagradable, pero aún así, las scouts le habían dado su palabra de verlo. Pero Sailor Moon no asistió.

—Sí, creo que le rompiste el corazón —Mars bromeó, guiñendo un ojo en muestra de la poca seriedad en sus palabras, despues reflexionó un poco y continuó con deshumor—Tuvimos que mentirle y decirle que te habías enfermado. Me siento un poco mal por mentirle.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—Ya no tengo rastros de herida — Mercury revisó su piel complacida, y sabiamente decidió no comentar sobre el tema anterior—Finalmente podemos volver a clases.

Las otras dos scouts parpadearon antes de exhalar cansadas. Ninguna de ellas dos compartía el amor por los estudios de su compañera.

* * *

Pese haberse ido del pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, la maestra Haruna dejo ir temprano a Serena.

En cuanto habían vuelto, Amy tocó la puerta del salón y con una perfecta cara de vergüenza contó que ella misma se había sentido mal y había encontrado a Serena en el baño, quien fue a buscarle un cambio de ropas, porque su anterior falda se había ensuciado.

La maestra, también una mujer como ellas, entendió lo no dicho y felicitó a Serena por la "hermandad entre mujeres".

Desde que la heroína conoció a Amy, siempre había admirado su inteligencia, su dedicación, su gentil ayuda. Pero al escuchar a su amiga mentir por ella de tal forma, Serena sintió su admiración crecer dos veces más.

La joven de cabello corto arriesgaba su vida y reputación por Serena sin quejarse. Por eso, Serena se prometió así misma esforzarse más y llorar menos, para así ser digna de llamarse líder.

En ese momento, ambas estaban caminando rumbo al arcade. Ambas iban caminado lento, tomando su tiempo para llegar, disfrutando la tranquilidad con la alegría de solo quienes han sobrevivido a la muerte conocen.

Un familiar corte de cabello en la acera contraria paró a Serena en seco, su mano fue en automático al codo de Amy para que ella también se detuviera.

Las dos vieron, con distintos grados de sorpresa, a un joven de cabello negro rompiendo con desánimo una serie de hojas. Entre su antebrazo y cuerpo aún tenía un bonche del cual sacaba un nuevo papel para romperlo y tirarlo a un bote de basura.

—No es correcto espiar — Amy mencionó en una voz muy baja, su cara roja mientras apretaba su costado contra el de Serena, caminando con el mismo sigilo que el de su compañera.

Él estaba tan concentrado en su misión, que no las notó cuando cruzaron la calle o se escondieron detrás de un poste de luz a solo un metro de él. El resto de las personas siguió caminando, alguno que otro lanzó una mirada curiosa a alguno de los tres, pero inmediatamente resumía su rutina.

Darién terminó de romper todos los papeles, de lo poco que podía ver Serena de su cara, ella deducía que él estaba triste, cansado y frustrado. Solo verlo así, causaba dolor en su propio corazón. Por unos segundos, se olvidó que lo estaba espiando, salió de su escondite y dió un paso al frente, lista para poner su mano en el hombro de él.

Ignoró la mano de Amy que la intentó jalar de nuevo hacía detrás del poste, sus ojos solamente fijos en Darién, como si temiera que el fuera a desaparecer .

Él alzó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo la presencia de alguien observándolo y volteó a mirar a la niña rubia que había conocido meses atrás y que aparecía en su camino más veces de las que debía ser posible.

—¡¿Me estabas espiando?!— su anterior fachada de hombre triste cambio por la de un hombre con ceño fruncido y respiración agitada, sus manos apretadas en puños. Parte de su cuerpo haciendo una sobra amenazante sobre la pequeña figura de Serena.

En todo el tiempo de haberlo conocido, ella nunca lo había visto como alguien que la pudiera lastimar, pero ahí, al alcance de sus puños, ella tuvo que retroceder el paso que había dado, lágrimas no formadas ardían en sus ojos y había alzado ambas manos frente a su pecho para defender su cuerpo.

La furia en él desapareció inmediatamente al ver la reacción de ella. Incapaz de procesar todo el mar de emociones dentro de él, se limitó a apretar su entrecejo con con su mano derecha, en un intento por quitarse su expresión de enojo de su cara.

—Yo...lo siento —Darién logró decir en un hilo de voz, sin esperar respuesta de Serena, corrió lejos de ella, pasando a una Amy quien tenía también un ceño fruncido. Él no le prestó atención a ella o a nadie más.

Amy parpadeó una vez antes de volverle brindar su atención a Serena. La pobre estaba llorando y para quién no la conociera, podría parecer que algo trágico le había pasado por la forma que las lágrimas brotaban libremente.

La joven genio se acercó a su amiga, le puso una amable mano en el hombro y sonrió mientras decía que desde el principio había sido una mala idea.

—¡Todo por esos tontos papeles! —Serena inhaló, aún llorando, su nueva ira casi cómica en contraste con la seriedad de la situación —¿Qué son? ¿Qué crees que ese bobo quería esconder?

Lo gentil hubiera sido que Amy negara con la cabeza, tomará el brazo de Serena para llevarla lejos y dejar todo el asunto atrás, pero ella tenía una enorme curiosidad que empujaba la pequeña conciencia que decía "Estás invadiendo la privacidad de un hombre por nada"

—Estaba durante el ataque de un youma — dijo a su conciencia, racionalizando que él aún podía ser peligroso, así que ella estaba actuando correctamente mientras sacaba la mini laptop de Mercury.

Serena, más calmada, aprobó las palabras que permitirían saber porqué él estaba triste.

—Es un ensayo sobre lenguajes ideograficos —Amy mencionó, mirando el análisis en la pantalla. Tenía que agradecer la magia que le ahorró tener que asomarse al bote de basura o reacomodar papeles.

—Así que el chico especial también recibe malas notas —Serena dijo, decepcionada que fuera algo tan trivial lo que hubiera hecho que él le gritará —Se lo merece por antipático.

* * *

Ocho días de dicha tuvo Serena antes de volver a ser molestada por algún youma o su enemigo personal Darién.

A pesar de haberla llamado su amiga, después de de meses de intercambio de insultos, era difícil pensar en él de otra forma que no fuera "el antipático", además él le había gritado y asustado. No quería volver a verlo. Pero, el cruel destino jugó con ella de nuevo y ambos terminaron cruzando caminos de la forma menos esperada.

Ella había estado corriendo hacía su casa, emocionada ante la gran idea de un baile de máscaras en el cual habría una princesa de verdad, e incapaz de frenar a tiempo, chocó contra una familiar espalda.

—Cabeza de Chorlito, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —Darién dijo altanero, pero sin su habitual sonrisa, en lugar de eso sus labios eran una fina línea triste y sus ojos carecían de su regular resplandor.

Después de todo lo que él la había dicho, de la forma en que él la había asustado con su furia y tantos meses de soportar sus burlas, ella estaba cansada.

—¡Dejame en paz! — Serena detestaba ese apodo y al verlo, vistiendo un esmoquin negro, no pudo evitar en pensar en él bailando con su misteriosa amada —¿Por qué no vas y molestas a tu alma gemela?

Las palabras sonaron desesperadas, una súplica para que él la dejará en paz. En lugar de una reacción habitual de irritación o sonrisa burlona, Darién se puso pálido y más sombrío. Ella no pudo estudiar su expresión, pues él se marchó en dirección contraria a ella, caminando rápido para poner la mayor distancia que fuera posible entre ellos.

Una nueva rutina donde ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse como polos opuestos y repeler se tal magnetos.

Serena olvidó inmediatamente el altercado y volvió a su misión de ir a su casa, esperando ingenuamente que su padre la pudiera llevar como invitada.

* * *

En sus sueños, a veces, ella había bailado en un enorme salón digno de un castillo. En el hermoso lugar, un misterioso él la esperaba bajando la escalera, listo para tomar su delicada mano en la suya. En lugar de llenarla de felicidad, al despertar se sentía nostálgica.

Pese al desalentador sentimiento, Serena quería ir al baile de máscaras, pues una parte de ella añoraba volver a bailar con el hombre de sus sueños una vez más.

—Me permite está pieza —un joven de cabello negro y con un elegante frac tendió una mano hacía ella, sacándola de su mente por un breve segundo.

Serena se había conseguido meter a la gala gracias al poder mágico de la pluma-P, un objeto invaluable que conseguía cambiar su imagen y darle información que ella nunca había aprendido. Incluso podía conducir un bote con la ayuda de la pluma mágica así que ella podía bailar con elegancia también.

En ese momento, vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa con decoración de flores, Serena parecía la imagen de una verdadera princesa venida de una tierra muy lejana.

El hombre frente a ella, con su máscara blanca de dominó y su impecable traje negro, podría hacerse pasar por Tuxedo Mask, sin embargo, en lugar de su héroe enmascarado, los pensamientos de Serena fueron a otro hombre. Darién, vestido de negro bailando con su alma gemela. La idea de que él sí fuera feliz y ella no le parecía injusta.

Su rostro mostró inmediatamente su descontento y por sus labios salió un gruñido molesto. Cada vez que pensaba en Darién su humor empeoraba.

—No era mi intención incomodarla —el hombre se disculpó, su mano volviendo al lado de su traje, despues de otra breve disculpa, se retiró para desaparecer en un mar de personas vestidas como él.

Ella parpadeó mientras reflexionaba en la oportunidad perdida. Incluso aunque un tercio de su rostro había estado ocultó, su nariz, labios y barbilla eran suficientes para saber que él era un hombre apuesto. Del tipo de hombre que le gustaban a Serena.

Estaba decepcionada consigo misma, una pescadora que había perdido su pescado por estar pensando en aves. En esa situación, deseaba un poco de soledad para dejar sus emociones surgir. No sabia si estaba triste o enojada.

Fue a tomar aire en uno de los balcones, dejando que la brisa de la noche enfriará sus emociones encontradas. De nuevo, las imágenes borrosas de un castillo blanco aparecieron en su mente, acompañadas de una increíble nostalgia.

—Tss, Serena —Luna brincó al barandal y tocó la mano de la joven con su pata —Sentí una energía oscura en el piso de arriba.

—Por supuesto — Serena apretó su mandíbula, harta del día y de los youmas, pero incapaz de poder hacer más que aguantarse y pelear — ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar, transformación!

Tras un halo de luz rosa, la guardiana de la luna ya estaba vestida para el combate.

* * *

Saori era una hermosa mujer de castaño cabello lacio. Era hija de un inspector de policía y por eso era normal haber sido invitada a un evento de tal magnitud como era la gala de la Princesa Di, con el único problema de que su padre le dio un pase doble.

Para un novio que Saori no tenía o quería poseer.

Después de largas horas de revisar expedientes de casos, tenía una aprehensión de formar relaciones con hombres. Incluso los que le agradaban eran insufribles.

Incluido el joven al que ella había invitado para no desperdiciar el pase y al que llevaba buscando por más de una hora.

 _Tiene puesto un smoking, debería ser fácil encontrarlo entre tantas personas con fracs y sacos comunes...pero no, Darién tiene que desaparecer, quizá todos tienen razón y él está en malos pasos._

Era algo que le dolía, pensar que aquel niño amable de la preparatoria se había vuelto un delincuente. Ella lo había invitado para observarlo mejor, pero en un lugar con tantos objetos de valor, quizá ella había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Había rumores de escapadas del salón a mitad de clase, moretones y que al menos dos veces algún policía lo había encontrado vagando cerca del área de algún crimen, esas eran alarmas que sonaban con fuerza en la cabeza de Saori mientras lo buscaba en el piso superior.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo! — una voz aguda gritó desde uno de los pasillos exteriores.

Saori no pensó mucho para correr en rumbo de la persona que ocupaba ayuda, pero tras casi tropezar en un mal pasó, se sacó las zapatillas y aún sosteniendo una continuó corriendo para llevar a cabo su rescate.

En un mundo lleno de noticias de muerte, tortura y violación, Saori esperaba encontrar a una niña siendo acosada por un hombre. Al salir por la puerta de madera, pudo ver a la elegante Princesa Di al lado de un hombre que la tenía sujetada por el brazo y Saori tomó medio milisegundo para observar la situación.

La princesa tenía cabello rojo corto, lentes de armazón grueso sobre una fina nariz aristócrata y un vestido digno de la realeza roto en algunas partes. El hombre vestía un esmoquin, su cabello negro partido a la derecha y le sacaba al menos una cabeza a la niña.

Había encontrado a su cita.

—¡Darién! —Saori gritó, una furia roja envolviendo su visión, aceleró hasta estar a unos pasos de él dispuesta a matarlo por su descaro, su arma lista en la mano para golpearlo y su cuerpo temblando de ira.

Antes de poder golpear con su zapatilla la cabeza de él, este calló sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad en el suelo y en obvia agonía.

—¡No! ¡Oh, no! —la princesa gritaba histérica —¡Ayuda! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Por favor!

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Saori, un verdadero monstruo verde estaba avanzando hacía ellos tres, pese a tener brazos y piernas, estás eran demasiado largas, y su rostro humanoide era deforme.

—El cristal princesa —la cosa siseó.

—¿Hablas del diamante? ¡No lo tengo conmigo! —la princesa gimió, temblando como una hoja, intentaba esconder su cuerpo detrás del de Darién aunque su vista estaba fija en el monstruo.

—Yo te lo daré si la dejas ir —Darién dijo casi jadeando, logró incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para sentarse, y al ver a Saori la miró confundido pero continuó —A ella también. Déjalas ir y te daré el diamante.

El monstruo sonrió, mostrando dientes amarillos. Después, se lanzó al suelo, y aunque Saori logró jalar a la princesa Di hacía, fue incapaz de sacar a su cita del alcance del monstruo.

—Dámelo primero y luego pensaré si las dejo ir — el aliento del monstruo movió el cabello de Darién, quien tenía ambos brazos detrás él, sometidos por una larga mano que amenazaba con romper sus muñecas —Pero no lo tienes, pequeño mentiroso.

Saori podía ver el rostro adolorido de Darién, quien era incapaz de desafanarse del agarre pese a sus mejores intentos. Desesperada, buscando salvarlo, ella lanzó la zapatilla contra la cara del monstruo.

El golpe fue certero, lamentablemente.

—¡Agh! —Darién lanzó el grito agudo de una persona sufriendo, lanzado su cabeza para atrás y moviendo su cuerpo con desesperación . Saori dió un paso para adelante, buscando acercarse pero eso solo causó que el monstruo volviera a lastimar a Darién.

—¡Grita! ¡Grita más fuerte! — la cosa jadeó, despues pateó la espalda de su rehén, quién cayo sobre una mano derecha buena y una izquierda que estaba en una posición unnatural. Despues, llevó su larga mano al cabello de Darien, sus uñas rasgando la frente del muchacho al momento de sujetarlo por las entradas.

—¡Sueltalo y nadie saldrá herido! —Saori logró decir pese al nudo en su garganta, pero su súplica ignorada.

—¡Qué grites! — el monstruo sujeto el brazo derecho de Darién y ante los ojos atónitos de las dos mujeres lo rompió, consiguiendo el desgarrador grito que tanto deseaba.

La princesa Di no pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó sentada en el suelo, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro y Saori volvió a intentar dar un paso hacía él, incluso si moría, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados .

—¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!

El haz de luz fue suficiente para hacer que Saori tuviera que ocultar su cara, y aún así sentirse ciega por varios segundos. Pudo escuchar los pasos de una persona dirigirse a Darién, por el sonido deducía que eran botas de mujer.

* * *

Sailor Moon adoraba las poses de entrada. La emoción de ser admirada mientras decía alguna frase triunfal siempre era lo que la terminaba de convencer de entrar a la escena de la batalla.

Pero esa vez, el grito de Darién hizo que olvidará todo su teatro de aparición y fuera directo a lanzar su ataque más poderoso, arrojando la tiara con mucha más energía de la que usaba normalmente.

Al terminar, sintió sus piernas temblar, su cabeza comenzó a doler y sus ojos ardían. Su cuerpo suplicaba tirarse al suelo y dormir por varias horas, pero aún así, lo ignoró para correr rumbo a Darién, quién estaba gimiendo en el suelo, cubierto del polvo del youma.

Sailor Moon se agachó sobre una rodilla para verlo más de cerca, su mente ignorando la sangre caliente que se pegaba en su piel. Estaba más enfocada en el hueso roto que se asomaba por su piel morena. Ella deslizó su mano sobre la herida y suplicó a su magia que lo curará.

—¿Quíen eres? — una guapa mujer se hincó al otro lado de Darién, quien se tragaba los gritos de dolor entre sus dientes apretados e inhalaciones forzadas.

—Sai..lor —Darién consiguió sacar las palabras cortadas, e intentó levantar su cabeza para ver mejor a la heroína — ¡Uff! yo...¡agh!

—¿Eres Sailor Moon? —la mujer preguntó tras lanzar una mirada a la cara tensa de Darién, tras recibir solo un pequeño gesto afirmativo, Saori acarició la frente sudada del herido, despues se puso en pie —Voy por un médico, siempre hay uno cerca en caso de emergencia.

La joven héroe apenas registro las palabras, ocupada en llevar su magia a él. Había un pequeño brillo dorado sobre la herida, y eso debía ser muestra de que algo estaba funcionando.

—Nadie se ira de aquí hasta que me entreguen el fantasma del Cristal de Plata — una voz familiar dijo desde detrás de la princesa Di.

Sailor Moon sintió su sangre irse al ver a aquel hombre. Vestido en su uniforme gris, su largo cabello castaño moviéndose con el aire y una sonrisa triunfante, el general Nephrite había aparecido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Al principio intenté que toda la trama siguiera solo a Serena, pero pues al final necesitaba una razón para la que Darién también estuviera en la fiesta.**

 **En datos curiosos, Tuxedo Mask en realidad viste un frac y no un esmoquin (Tuxedo en inglés). Toda mi infancia fue una mentira.**

 **Aunque ustedes no lo vieran, la razón por la que Darién se encontró con la princesa Di es porque Tuxedo Mask fue a tomar aire tras ser rechazado por Serena, se destranformó y ahí, sin saber cómo llegó al último piso o la última hora de su vida, Darién se descubrió peleando un monstruo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Desde la primera vez que Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon, siempre había contado con la ayuda de su príncipe enmascarado: Tuxedo Mask, gallardo y guapo, aparecía en el clímax de la batalla con flores rojas, palabras dulces y un milagroso rescate.

Una vez, él la había seguido a un mundo paralelo para ayudarla a salvar camiones llenos de pasajeros, apareciendo como un ángel guardián en el cielo. Aún así, ella no esperaba que él apareciera todas las veces o la salvará de todos los golpes.

Pero en ese momento, mientras Sailor Moon sostenía su mano a centímetros del hueso salido de Darién, con un enemigo poderoso frente a ella y solo una mujer sin zapatillas como defensa, buscó en las sombras a su héroe.

Jamás había deseado tanto su ayuda. Ella creía, inocente, que él sería capaz de salvar a Darién.

El brillo dorado sobre la herida aún seguía presente, pero ella tenía sospechas de que si dejaba de canalizar su magia a él, Darién no sobreviviría la noche. Sus ojos estaban llorando del cansancio y tenía un dolor de cabeza en la nuca causa a la magia que le estaba dando, así que no se movería de su posición hasta que fuera necesario.

—Ese hombre está herido —la única mujer adulta del lugar dijo con firmeza al general oscuro, a diferencia de la princesa, la mujer tenía total control de sus emociones y estaba haciendo lo posible para buscar una solución—No servirá de rehén.

—¿Rehén? —Nephrite preguntó en burla—No necesito tal cosa. Denme el fantasma del Cristal de Plata y los dejaré en paz, incluída tú, Sailor Moon.

La Princesa Di había caminado como cangrejo hasta pegarse contra la pared, sus lentes de armazón grueso se le habían caído de la cara dejando al mundo por fin ver la belleza de sus facciones que hubieran sido más resplandecientes de haber estado sonriendo y no llorando.

Ella observó la figura del hombre herido en el suelo y se forzó a hablar desde su posición en el piso, aún temblando como hoja y ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

—No tengo el diamante conmigo, pero se dónde está.

Varios pares de ojos la miraron. Las otras dos mujeres aterrorizadas y el general oscuro malhumorado, como si ella lo hubiera ofendido con su voz, pero a diferencia del monstruo, Nephrite no se movió para atacar a nadie.

Tras revisar de nuevo la cara de la princesa, el general hizo aparecer un objeto brillante en su mano derecha. Era más grande que su puño y brillaba a la luz de la luna con un hermoso resplandor cristalino. Sailor Moon jamás había visto una joya tan hermosa en su vida, pero el general lo miraba con desdén.

—Este diamante no es el fantasma del Cristal de Plata—Nephrite lanzó el objeto a los pies de la princesa, quien lanzó un grito agudo de terror y cerró sus ojos aterrorizada.

Sailor Moon escuchó pasos fuertes corriendo por el pasillo, pero el general no desvió su vista de las dos mujeres frente a él. Dió un paso al frente y Saori se mantuvo firme en la posición de defensa, manos extendidas, dispuesta a dar su vida por Sailor Moon y Darién hasta el final.

Su intentó fue inútil, pues Nephrite se teletransportó detrás de Sailor Moon, alzando su figura sobre ella y dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre él y ella, viendo a sus víctimas con una cara de piedra.

Sailor Moon mantuvo su mano sobre la herida abierta y no sé atrevió a mirar tras de ella, porque entonces hubiera sido incapaz de seguir curando a Darién.

Sentía que era su última oportunidad. Tragó saliva y envió tanta energía como pudo al herido, indispuesta a dejarlo morir. Él se había desmayado del dolor y soltaba de vez en cuando gemidos de agonía, pero seguía vivo, así que su magia lo podía salvar. Ella era su única esperanza y no lo defraudaría.

Mientras miraba la cara pálida volverse borrosa, los párpados cerrados de Darién la hicieron pensar que no volvería a ver sus ojos azules nunca más.

Tras lanzar el resto de su energía a Darién, el cansancio fue demasiado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y lo único que podía ver eran manchones grises sin forma, pudo escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre y después, fue tragada por la oscuridad.

—¡Ya está despertando! —una voz, Rey, gritó emocionada.

—Serena, por favor, ¡despierta! —suplicó Amy, una de sus manos sosteniendo la de la convaleciente como si temiera lastimarla.

Serena abrió sus ojos para ver las caras de sus amigas, aún en sus uniformes Sailors, mirándola con ojos vidriosos. Por encima de ellas, se alzaba la luz del amanecer, pintando el cielo de colores rosas.

Por la textura de su ropa en su cuerpo, la joven heroína tenía la correcta sospecha de que seguía siendo Sailor Moon pese a haber estado inconsciente por al menos siete horas. Todos sus músculos quemaban como si hubiera hecho ejercicio y tenía una pequeña jaqueca pero fuera de ello se sentía bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras se sentaba. La mano de Mercury ayudando detrás de su espalda a sostenerla le permitía no caerse —¿Corrí un maratón o un carro me atropelló?

Las otras dos Sailors de vieron con duda, despues Mars negó con la cabeza aunque sus labios formaron una amable sonrisa.

—Nada de eso. Al menos que Nephrite pudiera llevar un carro al último piso de una mansión. Bueno, tal vez si puede, pero no había ningún carro.

Sailor Moon recordó la silueta de Nephrite sobre ella, pero había muchos detalles borrosos, como si fueran parte de un sueño. Incluso, en su mente adormilada, existía la memoria de un niño vestido de impecable blanco y un jardín lleno de flores de todo el mundo en donde ella había estado por breves segundos.

Cuando intentó agarrar ese recuerdo, este se esfumó entre sus pensamientos, desvaneciéndose de su mente como agua entre las manos, dejando solo una sensación molesta por haber olvidado algo pero nada más. Sailor Moon apretó sus ojos y llevó una mano a su cabeza intentando desaparecer, también, su migraña.

Además del sueño, había algo muy importante que era incapaz de recordar. Derrotada y harta de tantas sensaciones dejo su transformación ir. Tanto volverse Sailor Moon como volver a ser Serena aceleraba sus poderes de curación, y por eso, cuando perdió el traje, su migraña desapareció aunque sus músculos seguían dolidos y le era más difícil moverse.

Mercury y Mars siguieron su ejemplo, apareciendo vestidas con elegantes vestidos de noche y bien maquilladas, en sus caras no existía muestra alguna de que habían pasado la noche en vela pero Serena sospechaba que ninguna de las dos había dormido.

—¿Qué pasó con Nephrite? ¿Pelearon con él? — Serena preguntó a sus amigas cuando estás terminaron de destransformarse.

—Ese cobarde huyó —Rey bufó —¡La próxima vez lo mataré!

Serena palideció ante el veneno en la voz de Rey, quien había recuperado su furia al ver que su líder ya estaba mejor y su preocupación fue cambiada por las dulces llamas del deseo de venganza.

Por un segundo, tanto rencor no tuvo sentido para Serena. Nephrite no había herido a nadie, en cambio el youma..

—¡Darién! —Serena gritó el nombre en sorpresa. Él había estado gravemente herido, incapaz de defenderse de nadie y ella se había desmayado (una parte de ella recordaba que alguien sujeto su pecho antes de que pudiera caer sobre él). Su preocupación, sin embargo, no duró mucho y fue reemplazada por enojo. Él no debió haber estado ahí—¿Qué pasó con el tonto Darién?

—Lo llevaron a un hospital —Amy contestó sin perder la compostura pese al raro cambio de humor de Serena —Una de las otras víctimas, una mujer, lo acompañó.

Serena recordó a la bella mujer de la noche anterior. Había sido tan valiente, poniéndose como escudo humano sin temor por su vida, y había un aire de madurez en ella tan poco común en las personas pese a ser adultas que la volvía lo que Serena llamaba "una verdadera dama"

Ella debía de ser el alma gemela de Darién. Era demasiado buena para él, pero esas cosas del amor nadie las decidía.

Después de intercambiar detalles de las batallas, las tres chicas volvieron a sus casas, Serena no sabría de Darién sino hasta varios días después por obra del destino.

Una vez cada dos meses, la familia Tsukino visitaba a Liar. Como él trabajaba en el hospital, los cuatro miembros decidieron comer en un restaurante cercano mientras esperaban la salida del enfermero para hablar sobre los arreglos matrimoniales pese a estar a cuatro años de distancia.

Sammy era el menos feliz por la situación, pues odiaba los hospitales y le desagradaba Liar. Consideraba al hombre muy viejo y feo para Serena. Desde que supo que el enfermero era el futuro marido de su hermana, un pequeño Sammy de cinco le tiró una taza con té caliente. Liar lo esquivó y rió lleno de humor ante lo ocurrido.

Aún así, el resto de la familia siempre tenía sus ojos sobre el niño, pues sus acciones para demostrar desagrado nunca habían parado, incluso cuatro meses atras decidió empujar a Liar contra una bicicleta y se negó a disculparse fingiendo inocencia.

Serena desvió los ojos para no ver cómo Sammy metía palillos de dientes en sus bolsillos en lo que ella sospechaba era un plan para lanzarlos despues a la cabeza de Liar cuando nadie lo viera. Supuestamente, ella debía detenerlo pero prefirió ver a los demás comensales e ignorar la orquestación del crimen.

Fue mientras miraba al resto de las personas comer que vió a una mujer familiar sentada sola a dos mesas de distancia de la familia Tsukino. La mujer estaba jugando con el popote de su baso y parecía estar distraída en sus pensamientos, pero la alma gemela de Darién era inconfundible.

Serena se puso de pie, explicó a su familia que tenía que saludar a alguien y en unos cuantos pasos terminó en frente de la mujer que noches atrás no había dudado en enfrentar a un general oscuro pese a carecer de magia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —la "alma gemela" de Darién preguntó cortésmente, sus ojos verdes eran tan gentiles que bien podrían pertenecer a una madre preocupada que había sido sacada de los pensamientos de su hijo enfermo.

—Soy conocida de Darién...

La estudiante de secundaria atinó a decir, insegura de como proseguir con la plática. La mujer observó a Serena antes de invitarla a sentarse con ella.

—Soy Saori —la mujer dijo inclinado su cabeza en saludo —No recuerdo habernos visto antes señorita...

—Serena, me llamo Serena, ¿Cómo está él? — preguntó Serena mientras su mano buscaba una servilleta para secar el sudor en las palmas de sus manos.

Saori sonrió por primera vez, como si acabara de descubrir algo con esa simple pregunta.

—Es casi hora de visita, si quieres puedes venir a verlo conmigo.

Serena accedió con la cabeza al instante, demasiado feliz como para reflexionar que le había quitado tiempo a solas a dos personas que ella consideraba almas gemelas. Necesitaba verlo en persona para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Después de explicarle a su familia, con medias verdades, que iba a ver a una persona en el hospital, Serena acompañó a Saori por los blancos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a un cuarto que por fuera tenía una placa con el nombre completo de Darién. Se apellidaba Chiba y eso no sorprendió mucho a Serena, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Al acercarse, escucharon la voz familiar de Darién, después una carcajada que le pertenecía a un hombre completamente distinto. Saori se tensó un poco, intentó frenar el caminar de Serena, pero está continuó su paso largo para terminar justo en medio de la puerta abierta, lista para saludar a su "enemigo" ignorante de las reservas de Saori.

Lo que vió dentro le congeló la sangre y borró la sonrisa alegre de su cara.

Parado a un lado de la cama de Darién, vestido con un traje ejecutivo gris y con el mismo largo cabello castaño ondulado, estaba Nephrite. Sus horribles ojos azules cayeron sobre la figura de Serena, viéndola con fingida curiosidad y sin rastros de la carcajada que había realizado segundos atrás.

El hombre miro a un persona por detrás de la adolescente y dibujo una mueca amable mientras hablaba con una voz demasiado agradable para el oído. Era una voz que Serena había aprendido a despreciar desde su primera batalla y no pudo evitar tensarse al escucharla.

—Señorita Saori, ¡Que sorpresa! Pasé con nosotros.

Nephrite y Saori eran las máscaras perfectas de adultos comportándose pese a un mutuo desagrado, en cambio Darién miró a Serena como si ella fuera su enemiga número uno, ignorando por completo a los otros dos. Ella sintió su sangre hervir al ver su cara.

Saori intentó sujetar el hombro de Serena, dispuesta a disculpar las molestias y marcharse del lugar para llevar a la niña a un lugar seguro, más esta le ganó la jugada y se metió al cuarto con un firme paso, dejando la mano de Saori volando trás de ella incapaz de sujetarla.

Serena odiaba a Nephrite, pero en ese momento, incluso aunque tenía un brazo enyesado y una mano vendada, la ira que sentía hacia Darién era mucho mayor, lo suficiente para cruzar sus brazos frente a él y lanzarle una mirada llena de rencor.

Él estaba compartiendo carcajadas con un peligroso enemigo de Sailor Moon mientras que ella aún tenía que lidiar con músculos cansados por salvarlo y aún así él tenía el descaro de mirarla como si la odisea.

—Cabeza de Chorlito —Darién dijo con desprecio, olvidando que había dos adultos en el cuarto por completo. Su ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios lo hacían ver bastante infantil.

Serena estaba apunto de sacarle la lengua pero fue detenida por un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Darién!— Saori se colocó detrás de Serena y lanzó una mirada desaprobadora que sacó toda la altanería del muchacho, quién se puso rojo por la vergüenza y desvió la cabeza hacía las sabanas azules sobre sus piernas como un niño regañado por su maestra.

Darién tragó saliva, después vió de Nephrite a Serena una vez antes de volver a hablar, su tono más humilde y reservado.

—Maxfield, te presento a Serena. Serena, este es Maxfield.

—Serena quería verte pero iba a ser rápido, ya tenemos que irnos —Saori dijo con calma, despues sujetó el brazo de Serena y la jaló con ella mientras se iba fuera de la habitación. Reconocía a Nephrite como el hombre de la fiesta y quería poner a salvo a la Serena, pero esta última no se dió cuenta de qué estaba pasando por la mente de la otra mujer.

En esos momentos, el único pensamiento racional en la cabeza de Serena era Nephrite y Darién estando platicando como amigos de mucho tiempo atrás, como grandes aliados. La idea volvía su estómago un nudo y su furia hacía Darién creció.

Pese a no quererse ir y dejarlos solos, Serena se dejó llevar hasta un pasillo lejano y después, Saori dio una disculpa por lo ocurrido, luego le dijo que tenía que decirle algo a Darién y se despidió de Serena con una cordialidad que no traicionaba el terror de su corazón.

Aún así, los pasos apresurados de Saori sacaron a Serena de su furia y ella recapacitó en su extraña actitud y no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta. Aún le faltaba mucho para entender a los adultos, pensó mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

—¿Serena?

Una voz familiar la devolvió al hospital y los hombros de Serena se tensaron en espera de que el dueño llegara a su lado. Ella había sabido desde el principio que al entrar al hospital las posibilidades de cruzar caminos eran altas, aún así, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

Vestido con un traje bien planchado de enfermero, caminaba feliz hacía ella, su prometido Liar. Ella se pegó más contra la pared y fingió una sonrisa. Nunca habían estado los dos solos y él también reparo en el hecho trás voltear hacía ambos lados del pasillo, pero su rostro no cambio mucho al notarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Liar puso una enorme mano amable sobre el pequeño hombro de ella y antes de que Serena pudiera procesarlo la estaba abrazando, llevando la mano de su hombro a detrás de la espalda de Serena, con lo que le prohibía alejarse —Todo está bien, mi otra mitad.

Desde que ella tenía memoria, a él le gustaba llamarla así, pero rara vez lo hacía porque Kenji, el padre de Serena, siempre aclaraba su garganta y se sentaba más derecho en su asiento. Quizás, si Serena hubiera sentido algo por Liar, el apodo la pudo haber alegrado, en su lugar, sintió escalofríos recorrer su piel y su sangre irse de su cara.

El abrazo era inocente, carente de la pasión de las películas. Ni siquiera la estaba abrazando con las dos manos, pues su mano derecha seguía en el costado de él, aún así, el corazón de Serena era un caos mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba tensó en anticipación.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y susurró el nombre de Serena sobre su cuello como una asquerosa serpiente, dejandola helada. Después, su mano derecha acarició el cachete de ella y limpió una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Ella finalmente pudo alzar su cara para ver la de él aunque le costaba verlo directamente.

Los ojos de Liar brillaban con afecto mientras acariciaba el mentón de Serena y después, esa misma mano fue a parar entre el cabello y el cuello de la joven, sosteniendo su cabeza. Ella tragó un pequeño sollozo que alzó sus hombros pero eso no detuvo a Liar. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y Serena no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Su primer beso. El beso del verdadero amor que prometían las novelas. Bello y capaz de hacer mariposas volar en el más frío invierno.

Y ella lo odiaba. Todo era mentira. Una cruel farsa. Su mente y cuerpo estaban paralizados y ella lo único que sabía es que quería que todo acabará pero no sé movió incluso cuando él lo hizo más profundo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Desgraciado!

Alguien apartó a Liar de su cuerpo, en un rincón de su mente Serena imaginó a Tuxedo Mask saltando a su rescate y finalmente escapó del terror que la había abordado desde que la mano de Liar tocó su hombro.

Ante su sorpresa, el hombre que había apartado al enfermero de ella era Darién, quien pese a tener aún lesionada la mano izquierda, la uso para lanzar un puñetazo contra Liar, sin embargo, este no parecía tener intenciones de pelear y esquivó el golpe retrocediendo un paso.

Liar miró a Serena con una nueva comprensión, después observó al obviamente debilitado Darién y a otros dos hombres que habían llegado corriendo detrás de él. Serena también los vio llegar, un doctor que apenas podía contener su aliento tras haber corrido y a Nephrite que no tenía ni un cabello desordenado más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — el doctor preguntó nervioso, viendo a Serena de reojo pero su pregunta fue dirigida a Liar.

—Este loco me atacó —Liar dijo y comenzó a caminar hacía Serena y Nephrite tuvo que apresurarse a sujetar a Darién para evitar que golpeará de nuevo a Liar —Asusto gravemente a mi alma gemela con su violencia.

La única persona que abrió más los ojos que Serena fue Darién, quien la miró suplicando que ella negará las palabras de Liar. Al recibir solo silencio de ella, él negó con la cabeza.

—¡Esta mintiendo! — Darién gritó enfurecido, ignorando por completo que otro enfermero llegó al lugar con una jeringa en mano, listo para someterlo.

—Joven Chiba, por favor, detenga está locura.

—¡No estoy loco! —Darién volteó a ver al doctor con furia, pero al ver como Liar ponía su brazo sobre los hombros pequeños de Serena devolvió todo su odio al enfermero —¡Suéltala! ¡Tú... tú...pervertido!

—Vuelve a jugar con tu amigo imaginario —Liar soltó las palabras con tal veneno que Serena no pudo evitar ver su normalmente gentil cara para asegurarse que había escuchado bien. En lugar de amabilidad Liar portaba el mayor gesto de soberbia que podía.

Estaba tan ocupada viendo a Liar, que no se dió cuenta cuando el otro enfermero inyectó el brazo de Darién para sedarlo. Cuando volvió sus ojos a su enemigo, este yacía entre los brazos de Nephrite, quien miraba al enfermero con furia contenida pero sin dar señales de verdadera amenaza.

Todo era muy extraño. De la peor manera posible. Y Liar seguía sujetándola.

Como un rayo de luz, Saori apareció entre los hombres, buscándola a ella sobre todos los demás. Al ver a la otra mujer, Serena finalmente comenzó a llorar, casi chillando, y buscó sus brazos como si fueran los de su madre.

Liar no tuvo otra opción que soltarla.

* * *

Al salir del hospital, acompañada por Saori y Liar (con Saori en medio), Serena vió a sus padres platicando afuera del lugar ignorantes de todo lo ocurrido, y aún desesperada por un abrazo familiar, corrió hacía ellos sin importarle sus escoltas.

Su mamá la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y con la mirada cuestionó a Liar.

—Un transtornado nos atacó —el prometido de Serena contestó, a su lado Saori apretó los labios pero aguantó el deseo de defender a su amigo. Liar portaba un moretón de donde Darién lo había golpeado y ella prefería evitar escalar la situación.

—La intención de Darién jamás fue a herir a alguien, estoy segura que fue un malentendido —Saori dijo diplomáticamente.

Serena se sintió mal al escuchar aquellas palabras. Quería decirles que Darién la había salvado, que él no era malo y ella estaba agradecida con él. Pero, todo el asunto, desde su silencio mientras era abrazada al asqueroso beso, la llenaba de vergüenza y deseaba ocultarlo. Olvidarlo.

—¿Podemos irnos, mami?— suplicó en voz queda desde la blusa de su mamá, indispuesta a ver el mundo en ese momento.

—Lo siento mucho Liar, pero debido a la situación, tenemos que volver a casa —Kenji se disculpo mientras se ponía entre las dos mujeres Tsukino y Liar.

—Entiendo. Después nos ponemos de acuerdo para la siguiente cita.

Ese día, sin lugar a dudas, era el peor día en la vida de Serena.

* * *

Todo el trayecto en el carro, la joven lo ignoró la plática de su familia, prefiriendo ver el cielo azul con los pensamientos perdidos en alguna nube blanca.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la llave de la regadera para preparar la tina, insegura sobre todo lo ocurrido. Al cerrar sus ojos vió a Darién, muriendo en el suelo, uno de sus huesos saliendo por encima de su piel, y mirando a Sailor Moon como si fuera una aparición.

Después, lo recordó, aún herido, dispuesto a golpear a Liar aún al coste de lastimar más su mano. Luego, había caído al suelo drogado, su cabello negro ocultando su frente y sus ojos cerrados (como si estuviera muerto).

—¡Idiota! —murmuró antes de echarse agua a la cara.

—Serena —Luna brincó a una pequeña silla que siempre estaba en el baño y después al borde de la tina. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que la gata la había seguido —Tu comunicador sonó, era Amy. Algo está pasando en el hospital.

—¡Idiota!—Serena gritó, está vez insultnadose así misma. Entre lo ocurrido con Liar y el estado de Darién, había olvidado a Nephrite.

A diferencia del ya ausente (quizá muerto) Jadeite, Nephrite sacaba energía de un solo objetivo con increíble saña. Una persona a la que el mismo general tachaba como blanco para ser su próxima víctima.

Tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo de su casa vistiendo solo una falda y camisa, ignorando el grito de su madre y con Luna siguiéndole los talones no tenía tiempo que perder. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Había sido una idiota.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Este cap no me gustó mucho. Pero pues necesito ánimos para escribir el siguiente cap, y quizá sí tengo reviews se consiga.**

 **-Me he estado peleando con el autocorrector que se come letras y desaparece palabras. Así que escribir esto me fue un poquitín complicado.**

 **-En mi mente, Darién iba a descubrir a Liar hablando con Serena en medio de la calle y ahí iba a saber sobre el alma gemela de Serena, pero pues cuando en el cap anterior se dejó lastimar de gravedad las cosas cambiaron...Serena es la que sufrió más por este cambio. Pobre.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Habían pasado varios meses desde que alguna Sailor scout había visto siquiera un cabello rubio de Jadeite, pero sus youmas seguian surgiendo de vez en cuando, apareciendo normalmente pocas horas antes de que se ocultara el sol. No eran muy brillantes o fuertes, pero aún así seguían siendo peligrosos para los humanos.

Sailor Moon dió una pirueta hacia atrás mientras esquivaba la garra del monstruo, a metros de distancia Mercury daba órdenes a doctores y pacientes de retirarse, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban cautivados por la batalla mágica en el jardín del hospital y observaban fascinados el intercambio de golpes.

Con tantas personas viéndola, la guardiana de la Luna sabía que su obligación era ganar sin ser lastimada para después dar una frase triunfal que ganaría la ovación de todos. Su acrobacia unos segundos atrás había recibido aplausos y ella ya sentía se energizada.

—¡Fuego de Marte, enciendete!

La llama golpeó al youma por el costado, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sailor Moon escuchó a alguna de las dos chicas indicarle que usará su tiara pero ella ya tenía su mano en posición de ataque antes de que pudieran terminar de decir su nombre.

—Tiara lunar ¡Acción!

Al mismo momento que el youma se volvio ceniza, la multitud gritó emocionada, aplaudiendo y chiflando para celebrar su victoria. Las tres Sailor de acercaron una a la otra, posaron con una mano en la cintura y despues dieron una reverencia. Mercury estaba roja de la cara pero también ella siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeras.

Ninguna se dió cuenta de que en una ventana del tercer piso, se asomaron tres caras familiares, viendo el desenlace con diferentes emociones. Uno de ellos, tenía los cachetes rojos por el esfuerzo de haberse levantado de la cama, otro, miraba a las heroínas con desdén, y la última persona estaba entre querer correr hacía las scouts o quedarse donde estaba.

Al ver a las héroes saltar contrario a la avenida principal, Saori repaso el estado de Darién y tomo una desición.

* * *

Mars y Mercury estaban al borde de destransformarse cuando Sailor Moon les gritó que se detuvieran. Luna saltó junto a la muchacha pero no dijo nada, simplemente observó la cara pálida de la Sailor Moon con curiosidad.

—Esperen —Sailor Moon dijo entre jadeos y se sentó sobre la tierra cansada. Casi una semana después, haberle entregado energía a Darién seguía cobrando factura —Chicas...hay algo que deben saber.

—Más vale que sea importante —Mars amenazó. Ella también estaba cansada del día por motivos completamente distintos a los de su líder, algo llamado tarea atrasada la esperaba en su casa y esto la estresaba.

—Verán...—Sailor Moon comenzó a carcajear, incapaz de lograr sacar las palabras de su boca o formar alguna buena oración en su mente —Verán..

El sonido de los arbustos moviéndose detrás de ella puso a todas en guardia, y comenzaron a alzar sus manos listas para lanzar un ataque. Sailor Moon se puso de pie de un salto y miraba el arbusto en espera del ataque. Estaba cansada pero aún podía luchar.

En lugar de un monstruo, una bella mujer cayó de bruces contra el suelo, pese a estar aruñada por los matorrales, se incorporó en un fluido movimiento y dió una reverencia formal a las scouts.

—Sailors Scouts, mi nombre es Saori —la mujer comenzó a hablar, su voz suave pese a la urgencia de sus acciones —Necesito su ayuda.

Mercury, al ver el total silencio de las otras dos guardianas, decidió tomar la batuta y dió un paso hacía Saori, intentando parecer más alta poniéndose recta y llevando sus hombros atrás. Estaba poco acostumbrada a hablar con personas mientras usaba su uniforme de scout pero eso no la detendría en su búsqueda de información.

—¿Para qué requiere nuestra ayuda? Nuestros poderes solamente son buenos para lidiar con youmas.

—¿Youmas? —Saori repitió la palabra y la archivó para el futuro, pues tenía una misión que cumplir y realizar preguntas podría ahuyentar a las mujeres frente a ella.. Sin alzar la voz comenzó su explicación —Hace casi una semana Sailor Moon salvo a un amigo mío en la fiesta de la princesa Di. Él fue internado en el hospital esa noche. A la mañana siguiente un hombre de cabello ondulado y ojos azules apareció. Era el mismo hombre que amenazó a Sailor Moon la noche en la embajada.

Sailor Moon sintió la sangre irse de su cara al recordar a Nephrite tirando el diamante a los pies de la princesa y como Saori se había atrevido a hacerle frente.

—Nephrite. Sí, lo vimos. Ahora que recuerdo, tu también estabas ahí —Mars dijo con brazos cruzados, una de sus cejas más baja que la otra mientras recordaba el evento.

—Se presentó como Maxfield —dos de las tres scouts accedieron con la cabeza y Saori consideró que le estaban dando permiso de continuar —Ese hombre ha venido a visitar a mi amigo todos los días. No puedo decirlo a la policía porque temo por la vida de mi amigo. Lo peor, es que él ha agarrado un aprecio a Maxfield.

—El Negaverso es capaz de controlar mentes —Mercury dijo en voz baja y despues colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras reflexionaba — ¿Darién ha mostrado algún comportamiento errático últimamente?

Saori parpadeó, observando con cuidado a las tres mujeres. Después, decidió repasar la actitud de Darién por los últimos días.

—Hoy lo vino a visitar una amiga y él la insulto, fue muy grosero con ella. Después atacó a un enfermero...y hace un rato, cuando el monstruo apareció, despertó con jaqueca y gritando. Le dieron sedantes pero en cuanto Sailor Moon derrotó al monstruo se le pasó el efecto. Estaba muy alterado.

Mercury respiró profundo, contemplando las palabras de Saori con cuidado. Mars alzó su cara en dirección del hospital frunciendo el ceño, buscando alguna energía maligna. Sailor Moon contempló sus botas rojas incapaz de encarar a las otras chicas.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que había salido llorando del hospital y había fallado en informar del peligro de Nephrite en todo ese tiempo.

—Tendremos que verlo por nosotras mismas —la protectora de Mercurio utilizó el tono clínico que le gustaba adquirir en las misiones, aunque existía una capa de nerviosismo sobre sus palabras que era típico de Amy cuando estaba bajo el reflector —Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistas por Nephrite.

—Entiendo. Por favor, mi amigo es un buen niño. Tiene un buen corazón y no quiero que salga lastimado.

—Haremos lo posible.

* * *

En la tarde, Serena había considerado el día como el peor día en el mundo, y en la noche esa idea no había cambiado.

Las scouts habían decidido hacer vigía fuera del hospital, y el primer turno, de nueve a doce, pertenecía a Sailor Moon, quién tenía de compañía tanto a Luna como la noche llena de estrellas. Aún así, quería sus horas de sueño y no tener que vigilar al antipático de Darién.

No le gustaba que él estuviera siendo amigable con un agente del Negaverso. La simple idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

—Si quieres puedes dormir Serena —Luna dijo desde su rama del árbol, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad —Yo te despertaré si algo pasa.

Sailor Moon casi le tomó la palabra, pero al voltear a ver el cuarto de Darién, dormido pese a las luces encendidas, pudo ver a otra persona meterse al cuarto. Debido al ángulo y la distancia le era imposible ver al intruso, pero la perturbaba que alguien estuviera tan cerca de Darién cuando él estaba inconsciente.

—Luna, ¡Mira! ¡Hay alguien con Darién!

—¿Un doctor? Quédate aqui, iré a investigar —Luna saltó al suelo, cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas, y después corrió hacia el hospital desapareciendo en la oscuridad gracias a su pelaje negro

Sailor Moon mordió su cachete interior antes de bajar del árbol. Desihizo la transformación y con una sonrisa de maldad sacó la pluma-P de su pantalón, dispuesta a desobedecer a Luna.

—¡Transfomame en una hermosa enfermera!

Después de un flash de luz, era más alta y su cabello más corto, vestida con un uniforme de enfermera blanco, Serena podría hacerse pasar por una mujer de veinte y más. Completamente distinta a la niña que todos habían visto llorando en el hospital unas horas antes.

Entró al hospital sin ser detenida, saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa, y caminó rumbo al cuarto de Darién segura de sí misma confiada en su idea. Un hombre paso cerca de ella y Serena uso todo el control de su cuerpo para no brincar cuando Liar la saludo cuando cruzaron caminos.

El enfermero continuó su caminar y Serena el suyo, con una calma que solo podia provenir de estar bajo la magia de la Pluma-P. Eso no evitó que sus manos se volvieran puños y un tremor recorriera su cuerpo. No esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto.

—Que raro...hoy no le tocaba el turno nocturno —Serena musitó y continuó hacia el cuarto de su enemigo, al llegar, la única luz iluminando la cara del durmiente era la que se filtraba por la ventana.

En la noche, Darién parecía más un inocente niño que el horrible adulto que Serena conocía. Sin entender porque, sus piernas la llevaron a un lado de la cama y sus ojos vieron con mayor claridad las finas facciones de su cara que eran ligeramente occidentales.

Su presencia despertó a Darién. Él apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos. Pese a estar solo siendo observado por una persona extraña, Darién solamente giro su cabeza para ver a la figura sumida en la sombra con mayor facilidad.

No dijo nada y Serena tampoco estaba segura de que decir. El silencio era tal que podía escuchar los quejidos de otros cuartos, pero ella tenía miedo de hablar y ser traicionada por su boca. Ya había sufrido suficientes humillaciones en el hospital sin ser descubierta sola en el cuarto de un hombre a solas.

Darién alzó su mano vendada hacía ella, pero el movimiento fue detenido por una esposa de cuero que sujetaba su muñeca al barandal de la cama. Serena llevó su mano a la de él sin embargo este no realizó ningún movimiento hasta que las yemas de los dedos de ella acariciaron sus nudillos.

Inmediatamente después de tocarlo, Serena alejó su mano como si hubiera sido quemada y él parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a observarla con nueva admiración.

—Cortaste tu cabello —Darién dijo en un tono monótono mientras intentaba sentarse sin mucho éxito.

Serena dió un paso para atrás, asustada al sentirse descubierta. Entre todas las personas del mundo que Darién fuera capaz de ver atraves de la magia debía ser una maldición. Todo en él la enfurecía y la lista era mayor de lo que esperaba.

—Eres Sailor Moon, ¿Verdad? — él preguntó sin apartar su mirada, como sumido en un trance, sus palabras claras pese a carecer emoción —Sailor Moon sale en los periódicos, así que es real. Yo siempre supe, en mi corazón, que eras real.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacía el techo con párpados medio cerrados, intentando verla pese al esfuerzo que era mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Esta loco, pensó Serena, recordando las palabras usadas por Liar horas atrás. Lo último que había dicho carecía de sentido y parecían divagaciones de un demente. Si ella fuera honesta, admitiría que él seguía medio dormido pero eso lo pensaría hasta el día siguiente.

Darién cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, como si toda la conversación no hubiera pasado. Sentada sobre el descanso de la ventana, Luna observó todo con la misma incertidumbre de Serena. Ambas confundidas por las enigmáticas palabras del muchacho.

La segunda noche, Serena no se atrevió a volver a entrar a la habitación o al hospital. En lugar de ello, llevó unos miralejos para observar a través de le ventana. Las luces del cuarto estaban prendidas como la vez anterior dejando a Darién leer un libro de pasta gruesa incluso a esas horas de la noche.

Serena pensó, de nuevo, que era un cerebrito, algo que admiraba en Amy pero detestaba en Darién. Él parecía tener todo lo que Serena no: cerebro, carro y una alma gemela que estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

—¿Por qué la gente fea tiene tanta suerte, Luna?

La gata bostezo y saltó a un lado de la pierna de Serena, moviendo un poco la rama por el nuevo peso, pero Serena había dejado de tener miedo a las alturas desde que se volvió Sailor Moon. Incluso aunque el riesgo de caer y lastimarse estaba presente, era algo que ella apenas contemplaba.

—¿Hablas de Darién? —Luna pregunto y después observó hacía la ventana —A mi me parece un joven muy apuesto.

—Solo lo dices porque te salvó de ese camión —Serena refutó molesta —Pero mira como viste y luego esa actitud horrible. Es la persona más horrible del mundo.

Luna alzó una de sus orejas y miró hacia el suelo, su lomo rígido y su cola yendo de un lado a otro en preparación para saltar del árbol.

Serena también observo para abajo, sus ojos cayendo sobre dos figuras que incluso en la oscuridad de la noche eran reconocibles.

—¡Rey! ¡Amy! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Serena llevó su pierna a una rama más baja y comenzó su descenso, al principio no tuvo problemas, pero justo en la última parte su pie resbaló y ella terminó cayendo acostada en el suelo.

Amy se se apresuró a correr a su lado y Rey llevó una de sus manos a su boca para callar la carcajada, preocupada por ser escuchada pese a estar a buena distancia del hospital.

—¿Estas bien? —Amy preguntó con cautela, arrodillada al lado de su amiga sin importarle que su pantalón se estuviera ensuciando con la tierra humedecida por la brisa de la noche.

—Estoy bien —Serena tragó saliva y se forzó a sonreír aunque ya podía imaginar sus codos raspados y su trasero le dolía. Lo que más quería era olvidar su vergonzante caída y por eso se empezó a carcajear un poco de si misma y cambio de tema —¿Por qué viniste también Rey? Tú turno era el último, ¿verdad?

La sacerdotisa acomodó su cabello negro detrás de su cuello, lanzó un largo bostezo e ignoró la pregunta de Serena. Amy sonrió con timidez y explicó en lugar de la Sailor de Marte.

—Ayer me incómodo vigilar a Darién solo. Me recordó a una mala comedia romántica.

Serena reaccionó a la respuesta alzando la cabeza y viendo a su amiga como si le hubiera dicho que los cerdos volaban. Ninguna de las palabras tenía suficiente sentido para Serena, pero con Rey presente decidió no arriesgarse a hacer una pregunta "tonta"

—Aún así, es muy temprano para el cambio de turno —Luna intervinó, colocándose a un lado de las piernas de Serena —Es importante asegurarse que el Negaverso no ataque el hospital, pero no dormir aumentará la posibilidad de que cometamos un error de juicio.

Amy colocó sus manos en forma de suplica frente a ella y utilizó su tono más dulce posible.

—¿No puedes tomar el último turno hoy? Eres un gato y es menos probable que alguien piense algo si te ve caminando antes de que salga el sol.

Luna vió a Amy como si está lo acabará de traicionar, lo cual era cómico considerando que ella era un gato.

—Amy...

—Por favor.

—Esta bien. Lo haré —Luna soltó un soplido de aire y se sentó rígida antes de continuar hablando. Su postura era una de las tantas que tomaba al momento de dar información —Antes de que Serena y yo nos retiremos, hay algo que necesito comentarles sobre Darién.

Las tras chicas se arrodillaron alrededor de la gata en espera de la nueva información.

—Hoy en la tarde, entre a la oficina de su doctor para leer su expediente. Lo que descubrí es preocupante. Pese a haber tenido una fractura expuesta, como Serena describió, al momento de ser ingresado su fractura fue registrada como interna. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de una intervención quirúrgica.

Serena y Rey fingieron entender las palabras de Luna, ambas incapaces de admitir que estaban perdidas en la explicación, para suerte de ellas, Amy sí entendió la situación.

—La fractura de Darién sano mucho más rápido, no, se arregló de una forma imposible de realizar en el cuerpo humano, en un lapso de minutos —Amy observó hacía las manos de Serena —¿La magia de Sailor Moon siguió funcionando incluso después de que estuvieran alejados? ¿Es eso posible?

—Sí. Normalmente tomaría horas pero Sailor Moon dió mucho de su poder... Eso explicaría porque Sailor Moon siguió inconsciente por horas y porque sus niveles de energía siguen bajos...no es tan poco común como suena. Sin embargo, para los humanos comunes, sanar como Darién lo hizo es anormal. El ritmo de curación de Darién es algo que debería ser investigado pero no fue así. Tampoco ha habido pláticas entre los doctores sobre su rapidez de recuperación.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Serena preguntó, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su frente como cuando no entendía la explicación de los maestros en el salón de clases

—Alguien ha estado moviendo los hilos para evitar que la recuperación de Darién sea investigada. Posiblemente Nephrite ha usado su magia en el hospital para evitar que revisen sobre la situación.

—¡Eso es terrible! —Serena se colocó de pie y formó un puño, molesta por la manipulación del general Nephrite —¡Voy a detenerlo!

Luna saltó enfrente de Serena, ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y después miró rumbo al cuarto de Darién, pensando en la situación como si fuera un campo minado donde cada paso podía significar la vida o la muerte.

—Si lo haces, los doctores van a investigar el caso de Darién, incluso el gobierno podría meter sus manos en esto. No sé si Darién es un agente del Negaverso, pero si es solo un civil entonces lo someterían a experimentos horribles porque lo salvamos con magia que ellos no entienden.

Serena mordió su labio inferior al escuchar aquellas palabras, por su mente atravesó la imagen de una película donde un alien era abierto con un cuchillo del pecho al estómago y todos sus órganos eran puestos en un frasco. No quería eso.

—¿Entonces solo dejamos al Negaverso hacer lo que ellos quieran? —Rey preguntó molesta. Las otras dos también parecían pensar algo similar.

Las tres seguían siendo niñas que creían que solo existía el negro y el blanco, y que cualquier acción o pensamiento del enemigo era en automático malo. Era la primera vez que eran confrontadas con la idea de que no absolutamente todo lo que hiciera un enemigo

—Por el momento —Luna contestó cabizbaja.

Serena no estaba feliz. Para ella era imposible creer que había solo un hueso bueno en Nephrite. O en Darién.

* * *

Lita jamás había creído en las almas gemelas. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había podido ver todos los colores con claridad. Sus papás jamás se preocuparon mucho así que ella tampoco.

Aún así, a los trece ella se había enamorado profundamente de un chico de tercero de secundaria. Salió con él un par de veces hasta que él la rechazó porque ella no era su "alma gemela", dejando a Lita sola en medio de la calle llorando en silencio.

Pese al dolor de ser rechazada, Lita no podía evitar ver a un hombre castaño sin pensar en su superior. También, hombres altos lo llevaban a su mente o que escribieran con su mano derecha o comieran con la boca cerrada o leyeran un libro.

En otras palabras, la mayoría de los hombres le recordaban a su viejo amor.

Por ello, cuando un señor apuesto, alto, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y vestido en traje gris, entró a la florería, Lita lo observó de pies a cabeza emocionada. Era más moreno y menos japones que su superior, pero aún así las similitudes sobraban para su corazón.

Él se acercó a unas macetas, inspeccionando la descripción en los rótulos con detenimiento y Lita no pudo evitar sentir su piel estremecerse al pensar que el hombre era un alma sensible que amaba las plantas. El mejor tipo de persona en el mundo.

El sujeto observó de un lado a otro, buscando a un empleado, y Lita decidió que esa era su oportunidad para encontrar su viejo amor.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa más tímida de lo que quería.

—Busco una planta para el departamento de un conocido, algo que no requiera muchos cuidados.

—¿Alguna idea de qué le gusta a él?

—No sé, ¿qué le gusta a los niños? — el hombre preguntó tajante, pero Lita ya había hecho una primera impresión de él, errónea pero que no iba a dejar ir.

—¿Es para el hijo de su conocido? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecisiete.

—Eso no es un niño —Lita dijo sorprendida, incapaz de imaginar a alguien mayor que ella en la categoría que ella reservaba para estudiantes de primaria.

El hombre, por primera vez desde llegar, perdió su cara dura y carcajeó en silencio, una chispa de alegría en sus ojos oscuros mientras contemplaba las palabras de la niña.

—A mi edad sí —el hombre miro a Lita con simpatía—, es algo de lo que te darás cuenta cuando crezcas. En cualquier caso, él saldrá pronto de su recuperación y buscó reemplazar una planta de su departamento.

El corazón de Lita palpitó de emoción, construyendo al desconocido más idealizado que al principio, imaginando a alguien gentil que vela por la salud de otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Igual que su superior.

Después de hablar un poco de plantas para el hogar, Lita le recomendó un helecho que ella también tenía dentro de su departamento, garantizando que era fácil de cuidar.

Una empleada de la tiendo llegó al lado del par, y señaló a un punto detrás de una planta.

—Señor, por favor, cuide a su gato. Algunas de estas plantas podrían ser dañinas.

El hombre alzó una ceja, negó tener un gato, se dirigió al cajero y sin despedirse de Lita se marchó del lugar con una tensión en su caminar.

Lita no pensó nada al respecto.

* * *

Serena bostezó una vez más mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. Después de cuatro noches de vigía, no habían conseguido nada. Lo único interesante era que Darién tenía terrores nocturnos y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba lleno de drogas para el dolor o para sus ataques erráticos.

Una sola vez, Nephrite había visitado a Darién durante la noche, en palabras de Mars, el general oscuro únicamente se paró en la puerta del cuarto por horas como si le estuviera haciendo guardia.

Luna, quien vigilaba durante algunas horas del día, confirmó que Nephrite lo visitaba todos los dias y que Saori a veces era incapaz de estar presente durante esos momentos.

Al recordar a la bella mujer, Serena palideció. El alma gemela de Darién era maravillosa, y ella se sentía como tonta por sentirse celosa del amor que él había conseguido. En cambio, Serena únicamente tenía a su Andrew y Tuxedo Mask, dos hombres que no eran su alma gemela.

—Señorita Tsukino.

Pensando en ella, y está aparecía en medio de la calle. Saori vestía un elegante juego de sacó y falda naranja que acentuaban su apariencia de adulta, en un contraste a la imagen cada vez más común de un infantil Darién que Serena había adquirido trás vigilarlo en las noches y ver que dormía con las luces encendidas..

No entendía que veía la elegante mujer en él.

—Hola, señorita Saori —Serena contestó fingiendo una sonrisa que no logró borrar totalmente si rencor ante la situación.

—¿Cómo ha estado? Hace días que no la veo por el hospital —Saori dijo amablemente, aunque había una tensión que se asomaba por debajo de su afable rostro.

—He estado ocupada —Serena mintió, pues ella sí había estado en el hospital. Cuatro noches seguidas.

—Lamento lo ocurrido con Darién. Pero fue el dolor. Estoy segura que se alegrará de ver a una amiga en estos momentos.

Serena estaba confundida por las palabras de Saori, pero, al recordar la última vez que vió a Darién, el vergonzoso momento que quería olvidar para siempre se presentó ante ella. Darién había saltado en su defensa y después, él la había mirado como si ella lo hubiera traicionado.

Él no tenía derecho a juzgar a Serena por quién era su alma gemela.

—Ha habido un error. Yo no soy amiga de él.

Las palabras fueron dichas con tal frialdad que la misma Serena se hubiera hecho para atrás del susto, pero Saori no. La mujer simplemente se disculpó por su error y se marchó por el lado contrario de Serena.

La niña continuó rumbo a su casa, más cansada tras haber hablado con la hermosa novia de Darién, quién, Serena recordó, estaba colaborando con el enemigo. Amy podía creer que estaba siendo manipulado, pero ella tenía la impresión de que todo era un plan malévolo de Darién para no dejarla dormir.

Antes de llegar a su vecindario, su bipper comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su falda escolar, y ella volteó para todos lados, vigilando que nadie la estuviera viendo, despues corrió hacia el espacio entre dos edificios y sacó el pequeño aparato.

La cara de Mercury la esperaba en la pantalla, su expresión neutral y la falta de explosiones una buena señal de que el enemigo no era una gran amenaza. La guardiana de Mercury dió indicaciones a Serena para llegar a otro distrito y solamente comentó que tenían una "situación"

En lugar de situación, pudo haberle llamado las mejores noticias del mes.

Al llegar con sus dos amigas, descubrió que no estaban solas. Parada junto a ellas, con una falda verde y un listón rosa en el pecho, una mujer muy alta y hermosa esperaba pacientemente a que Sailor Moon llegará hasta ellas.

—Hola, soy Sailor Jupiter —la mujer se presentó agitando su mano. Su cabello era café, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía la figura de modelo.

Rey era bella con su largo cabello negro tan lacio que era difícil de trenzar, y con sus ojos violetas siempre parecía una rara flor que nadie puede evitar ver. Una belleza exótica podría decirse, pero Júpiter, ella parecía ser digna de estar en la televisión o en pinturas de los grandes.

—Soy Sailor Moon —atinó a decir, aún admirada por la persona frente a ella. Se sentía que estaba frente a una idol.

—Sí, yo...la verdad no sé qué pasó —Jupiter dijo mientras acariciaba la nuca de su cabeza, una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Hablaba en un tono golpeado, pero eso solo la volvía más interesante a ojos de Sailor Moon, quién estaba maravillada por tener un nuevo miembro en su equipo.

—Apareció un youma y me atacó. Tú saltaste a salvarme de la nada —Mars explicó portando una sonrisa triunfal —De nuevo, gracias.

—No hay problema. Soy su fan. Aún no puedo creer todo esto. Tengo poderes y voy ayudarlas a salvar el mundo, ¿o algo así? ¿Verdad? ¿Por cierto donde está el gato mágico que habla? Terminó la batalla y se fué.

El resto de las Sailors perdieron las sonrisas al recordar el enorme problema de Darién. Mars sacudió la cabeza y sugirió hablar de ello en el templo.

* * *

Lita Kino, esa era la identidad secreta de Sailor Jupiter, vivía en un distrito distinto al de ellas e iba al mismo grado de secundaria que Amy y Serena. Ella estaba muy emocionada de pertenecer al equipo y aceptó feliz la explicación de hombres vestidos de gris que controlaban monstruos.

—Hace cinco días el monstruo del hospital, fue por uno de esos hombres... cómo dijeron que se llamaba, ¿Nephrite?

—Por el modus operandi, parece que era un youma de Jadeite —Amy contestó y después tomó un poco del te que Rey les había preparado.

—¿No dijeron que ya no lo han visto?

—Sus youmas siguen atacando. No hay que descartar que Nephrite lo haya enviado, despues de todo, pasa mucho rato en el hospital —Amy reflexionó, sus ojos fijos en el agua hervida dentro de la taza.

Serena sintió escalofríos al recordar ese horrible detalle. Una parte de ella siempre temía por los pacientes del hospital. Todos ellos estaban indefensos y ella podía casi ver un rostro blanco con párpados cerrados herido en el suelo con un brazo roto muriendo lentamente.

—¡Serena! —Rey la sacudió mirándola con ojos abiertos por la preocupación —¿Estas bien? ¿Estas sudando?

—Sí —contestó tras parpadear, sacándose las imágenes de su cabeza —Es solo que Nephrite está cerca de todos esos enfermos y no podemos hacer nada porque sigue sin revelar sus verdaderos colores.

—¿Qué hace en el hospital? —Lita preguntó, por su tono parecía dispuesta a ir hasta el hospital y pelear a puño blanco.

—Le hace compañía a un hombre llamado Darién Chiba —Amy se perdió en sus pensamientos una vez más —Pero podría ser porque Darién es popular con los hombres.

Serena, quien había tomado ese momento para agarrar de su vaso de jugo de naranja lo soltó a medio aire, dejando que el líquido cayera sobre su regazo, pero ni siquiera eso la sacó de su sorpresa. En una situación peor estaba Rey, quien se estaba ahogando tras haber escupido el té que había intentado beber antes de que Amy hablara.

Lita observó de una a otra chica, indecisa sobre a cual de las dos ayudar y Amy miraba la escena con cejas alzadas en confusión.

—Amy, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —Rey reclamó aún dándose golpes en el pecho, su cara completamente roja.

—Pero es verdad —contestó inocentemente la otra.

Serena llevó sus manos a sus cachetes en cuanto dejo de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa. Se sentía caliente de solo pensar en las palabras de su amiga. No lo había dicho directamente pero la insinuación bailaba en su cabeza.

Lita contempló a Amy por un segundo, acercó su cabeza hacia la mesa y puso una mano alrededor de su boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir un secreto.

—Entonces, el tal Nephrite y ese hombre, Darién, son..—Lita alzó el dedo meñique y dejó la idea al aire, las otras dos mujeres en la habitación llevaron sus hombros para atrás y voltearon a ver a Amy en espera de la respuesta.

—Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Serena soltó aire aliviada. Un peso menos en sus hombros.

—¡Entonces no andes diciendo eso!—Rey gritó escandalizada.

Lita carcajeó al ver la dinámica que había aparecido y únicamente Serena lo notó, las otras dos aún entradas en una pequeña discusión que consistía en Rey diciendo "No, muy mal" y Amy disculpándose.

Serena también carcajeó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Ups...Lita ha aparecido en escena y en lugar de crear una buena escena de pelea simplemente la tengo de conocer a Nephrite y sin explicación...la tentación de borrar el segmento de Lita conociendo a Nephrite fue grande pero, pues alguien una vez me dijo que escribiera lo que quería y por eso se quedó.**

 **-En la idea original, quería hacer uno de humor donde Serena creía que Tuxedo Mask era su alma gemela y Darién que Sailor Moon lo era. Un lindo cuadrado amoroso...pero pues...cuando estaba escribiendo el primer capítulo todo cambio..mucho :D.**

 **-Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. La verdad me motivan mucho a continuar escribiendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Dos hombres bajaron juntos del elevador. Uno de ellos era un joven de cabello negro quien tenía un brazo enyesado y la otra muñeca vendada; el mayor era un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado que era la perfecta imagen de la salud. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué motivo estaban caminando uno al lado del otro o por qué la situación les parecía familiar.

Ambos caminaban en silencio hacía su destino, contentos con la falta de conversaciones forzadas, y se detuvieron hasta llegar a la puerta de un departamento que tenía a su lado la placa con el apellido de "Chiba"

Darién abrió la puerta de su departamento con su mano "buena", la que no pertenecía al brazo enyesado y no le causaba dolor capaz de hacerlo ver borroso cuando la movía por accidente.

Pese a haber pasado más de una semana, el dolor se negaba a desaparecer y él rehusaba utilizar medicamentos para el dolor. Lo habían forzado a tomarlos en el hospital, inmovilizado su cuerpo con esposas o con mantas para poder inyectaron medicamentos que disminuían el dolor y sus capacidades mentales.

El departamento parecía no haber cambiado desde que se fue. Los muebles estaban sacudidos, los platos acomodados en su lugar, la cama tendida y el piso impecable. El único cambio era que una planta en la esquina de su cuarto había sido cambiado por un helecho.

Era algo distinto, un cambio más en su vida que parecía ir en espiral. El mundo cambió mucho en una sola noche arruinando su cuerpo, su carrera y lo poco que él sabía de si mismo. La nueva planta era un recuerdo de su descenso y por eso la intentó quemar con su mirada.

—El helecho es de su agrado, ¿alteza? —el otro hombre preguntó con sarcasmo, de alguna forma logrando mantener su habitual compostura de seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias Maxfield —Darién dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejando olvidado su plan de incinerar la planta con la vista al recordar que era un regalo para reemplazar la que se había secado.

—Perfecto —"Maxfield" dijo trás lanzar una mirada juzgadora a su protegido, después, se dirigió al teléfono de la sala y comenzó a marcar por teléfono, sin pedirle permiso al dueño, quien observó la escena confundido. Maxfield ni siquiera lo miro para explicarse — Voy a pedir pizza.

Darién alzó los hombros, incapaz de articular que él quería comer otra cosa. Mientras escuchaba al otro hombre pedir la pizza, de nuevo sin importarle la palabra de Darién,este último decidió sentarse en el sillón y mirar hacía el cielo gris de la tarde.

—Espero que el repartidor se apresuré —comentó tras varios minutos de silencio, su vista aún sobre las nubes —Va a llover pronto.

—A mi tampoco me gustaría que la comida llegará mojada —Maxfield dijo con seriedad y Darién intentó buscar alguna seña de humor en la cara del otro, pero solo pudo ver la misma expresión altanera a la que se había acostumbrado tras una larga semana.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, el extraño hombre había estado ahí, hablando con el doctor de Darién en tonos bajos que le recordaban los días en que él era un niño postrado en una cama del que todos hablaban pero al que nadie le hablaba. Incluso sin ningún recuerdo, Darién sabía que los niños tenían papá y mamá, al nunca verlos, en el silencio de un cuarto blanco, él supo que estaba solo.

—Eras un protegido de mi padre ¿verdad? — Darién preguntó con la mayor firmeza que pudo, intentado una vez más calcular la edad de Maxfield quién simplemente se había presentado en el hospital sin previo aviso contando una historia de una deuda con el difunto señor Chiba —No recuerdo que él hubiera hablado de usted antes.

—Eras un niño cuando el señor Chiba falleció —Maxfield contestó sin humor, después suspiró profundo en lo que acomodaba sus ideas —No te preocupes por ello.

—¿Usted me recuerda de cuando yo era niño?

—Sí.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer suavemente, golpeando el vidrio de la ventana y antes de que Darién pudiera preguntar algo más, el repartidor de pizza tocó a la puerta del departamento.

Era lamentable, Darién pensó, que el repartidor fuera a conducir con una lluvia tan fea.

* * *

Había llovido todo el fin de semana y seguía lloviendo cuando Serena despertó de su tercera noche de dormir a la hora que ella quería sin preocuparse de que un youma fuera a aparecer en el hospital. Darién había sido dado de alta y ninguna scout sabía dónde vivía por lo cual la vigilancia nocturna era innecesaria.

En lugar de sentirse aliviada, despues de varias horas de vigila observando a Darién, tras días sin verlo, existía un peso sobre su pecho. Nephrite y su constante amenaza era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente y más porque sus motivos la seguían eludiendo.

La única opción era la ofrecida por Amy.

—¡NO! —Serena se levantó de un salto de su cama con los ojos abiertos. La idea de Amy escandalizando incluso más de lo que había sido al principio. Después, tras inhalar varias bocanadas de aire, consiguió calmar sus nervios —¡Jaja! ¡Él ya tiene a Saori!

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, sintió una estocada en el corazón y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Seguía siendo injusto que él tuviera un alma gemela perfecta. Recordó, con pesar, los labios de Liar sobre los suyos, la mano en su cuello y cabeza mientras la abrazaba contra él. Se preguntó sobre los besos de la amable Saori con Darién, si eran perfectos. La idea le revolvió el estómago.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación mientras ella caía sobre sus rodillas derrotada, estaba demasiado confundida para poner atención a su presente, por eso cuando un trueno resonó en la paredes de la habitación, ella lanzó un grito agudo de terror.

Desde que tenía memoria, el sonido de los truenos la había aterrorizado. Una vez,cuando tenía ocho, sufrió un ataque de pánico que la hizo llorar desconsolada por horas, gritando a gritos por su mamá. Ikuko la intentó abrazar, pero era tanto su terror, que no reconoció a aquella mujer de cabello oscuro ondulado que había sido su madre toda su vida.

Serena ya había olvidado los detalles de su ataque de pánico, pero sus padres no, por lo que ambos corrieron al cuarto de su hija con caras llenas de preocupación.

—¿Esta todo bien, Serena? —su madre se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabeza de Serena para tranquilizarla.

—Sí...—Serena dejo de hablar y miró por la ventana, puso sus mejores ojos de niña pequeña y en una voz muy aguda continuó hablando—Parece que va a llover todo el día, ¿tengo que ir a la escuela?

Ambos padres se miraron uno a otro antes de contestar con un fuerte sí. Su padre ofreció llevarla a la escuela, pero ella debía volver sola.

En la tarde, despues de la escuela, Serena caminaba bajo un paraguas, la lluvia se había calmado y caía ligera sobre el material, haciendo un pequeño sonido que acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos. Su casa aún quedaba lejos y la amenaza de que volviera a llover con fuerza era una amenaza constante para ella.

Había un huracán cercas y se esperaban lluvias al menos dos días más, pero las clases no habían sido canceladas por lo que en su futuro ella veía una próxima humillación pública cuando un trueno sonará y ella gritara como si la estuvieran matando.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, con tal intensidad, que no podía ver más allá de una cuadra y el viento optó también por hacerse presente, soplando justo en dirección contraria a Serena, logrando que las gotas golpearan contra su grueso impermeable amarillo.

Eso no la inmutó, pero cuando un trueno retumbó en el cielo, ella lanzó un chillido y soltó su paraguas, dejando que la lluvia finalmente cayera sobre ella sin piedad. Torpemente, amarró su impermeable hasta el punto que lo único no cubierto fueran sus ojos y tras revisar la calle, decidió que su paraguas era un asunto perdido y que lo más importante era llegar a casa.

Un nuevo trueno la hizo correr y dar un nuevo gemido. Estaba tan asustada, que no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo justo contra otra persona.

Serena cayó al suelo, salpicando con su caída el uniforme escolar de la otra persona. Algo irrelevante porque dicha persona no tenía ningún paraguas y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Gotas de agua recorrían una cara morena enmarcada por cabello negro, su camisa blanca se pegaba contra músculos masculinos y sus zapatos negros estaban sucios por el lodo. Si Serena no conociera muy bien la cara de Darién, pudo haber creído que el joven frente a ella era un atractivo joven de preparatoria dispuesto a salvarla de la lluvia.

Su brazo derecho seguía enyesado, colgando de una banda sujetada a su cuello, pero su mano izquierda estaba bien, y fue esa mano la que él le extendió resignado hacía ella. Pese al gesto, él no la estaba mirando y era la viva imagen de la arrogancia mientras miraba hacía el cielo en lugar de a ella.

Antes de que Serena pudiera golpear la mano, un trueno volvió a sonar en el cielo, y sus dos manos blancas sujetaron la morena de él con fuerza, temblando del miedo y no por el frío. Su cerebro registro que los dedos de él estaban arrugados ya, como si llevará horas bajo la lluvia.

—¿No te gustan los truenos? —Darién preguntó mientras la ayudaba a pararse, pese a solo estar usando una mano logro levantarla y por primera vez desde que chocaron la miró a los ojos. Finalmente, pareció reconocerla —Tú eres...

Los ojos de Darién brillaban con tanto cariño que Serena sintió su corazón perder un latido. Lambió sus labios ocultos detrás de la gabardina y dió un paso hacía él. Antes de poder pensar que estaba haciendo, el rayo que iluminó la cara de él en ese instante la obligó a prepararse para el próximo trueno y por ello cuando el trueno sonó se refugió en el pecho de él, olvidando su brazo herido por completo. Darién soltó un pequeño gruñido pero este se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia.

—Todo estará bien —Darién dijo con cuidado, intentado usar un tono reconfortante para calmarla.

Ella se separó de él con un salto, avergonzada por toda la situación, incapaz de formular palabra alguna para negar su miedo o recriminar su presencia. Había muchas cosas que Darién sabía de ella, muchas de las cuales uso en un momento u otro para burlarse de Serena. Una parte de ella esperaba que él comenzara a reírse de ella y su miedo a los truenos, pero eso no pasó, en lugar de ello, él la observaba con seriedad.

—¿Quiere ir a otro lugar?

Darién preguntó en un tono de voz amable, formal, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, como si esperará algo. Serena negó con la cabeza, sintiendo toda la sangre concentrarse en sus cachetes y el calor en su cuerpo era tal que el frío de la lluvia se le olvidó por completo.

—Gracias por haberme visitado en el hospital —Darién comentó en voz baja, sus labios temblando un poco y ella pudo ver un bufo de aire formarse cuando pronunció las palabras. La situación la tenía confundida, pues entre todas las cosas que ella esperaba que el dijera, un agradecimiento era lo último en su lista.

—¡Darién!

Cualquier palabra que Serena estuviera a punto de decir, fue detenida en su garganta cuando una voz agradable gritó desde pocos metros de distancia, tan reconocible bajo el sonido de la lluvia como en la claridad de un cuarto de hospital que los hombros de Serena de tensaron y el peso de su broche era reconfortante en su pecho.

Corriendo hacía ellos, usando un paraguas rojo y cargando uno azul, Nephrite se acercaba. Y parecía, para la confusión de Serena, preocupado.

—¿Estas bien? —Nephrite ignoró la presencia de Serena y comenzó a cubrir a Darién con su paraguas, protegiéndolo de la lluvia sin dejarse así mismo vulnerable.

En Japón, compartir paraguas era un símbolo de noviazgo, un dato que no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza a Serena si no fuera por las palabras de Amy. La idea la avergonzó tanto que sin despedirse comenzó a correr para alejarse de la situación. Poniendo la mayor distancia que pudo entre ellos.

Darién gritó algo pero ella no lo escuchó. En sus oidos solamente había un abrumador silencio.

* * *

Fuera cuál fuera la relación de los dos archienemigos de Serena, no detuvo los intentos de Nephrite para conseguir energía de una pobre persona: un vendedor de tapetes que estaba inconsciente en el suelo de su tienda.

El lugar era relativamente grande, pero había mucho polvo en el aire cortesía de varios estantes tirados que contenían pesados tapetes que, pese a los intentos del vendedor, habían acumulado una cantidad considerable de polvo.

El youma que las sailors tenían que destruir era una tapete con una cabeza desfigurada hecha de pliegos de tela y cuatro extremidades largas que se asemejaban a ramas de los árboles.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury eran las únicas presentes y aunque Nephrite observaba la escena desde arriba de un barandal dentro de la tienda, su mente parecía estar concentrada en algo completamente distinto a la batalla.

Mercury esquivó el brazo del monstruo dando una media marometa por el suelo. El movimiento hubiera sido más efectiva si no hubiera chocado contra un escritorio que le prohibió levantarse rápido. Eso poco importó al youma que tras lanzar su ataque descubrió a un mejor objetivo que a la joven scout de Mercurio.

El monstruo lanzó un tapete por su boca hacía Sailor Moon, quién en un ataque anterior había terminado con un pie bajo varias piezas pesadas de tela y de las que se logró liberar quitándose la bota roja de su pie.

Estaba maravillada con el hecho de que podía quitarse partes de su uniforme y por eso no se percató de la pieza de tela que se dirigía hacía su cabeza. Un brazo la sujetó por sus axilas y ella cayó hacia atrás sobre la persona que la sacó del peligro.

El olor a rosas y tierra mojada le era más familiar que su voz, por eso incluso si no había hablado, ella supo que quién la sostenía era su amado Tuxedo Mask. Él no era la única persona que llegó a la escena.

—¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciendete! —Mars gritó desde el otro extremo de la tienda y el monstruo soltó un aullido de dolor antes de volverse polvo por el fuego de la scout.

Nephrite, al ver su desventaja numérica, se fue del lugar por medio de una teletransportación, dejando a sus enemigos atrás. Cuando Sailor Jupiter llegó lo único que pudo ver fue el último rastro de una bota negra que se desvanecía en el aire.

—¿Estas bien Sailor Moon? —Mercury preguntó en automático en un tono de voz que no traicionaba nada. Podía ver qué que su líder estaba más que bien, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras yacía sobre el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask.

—Tuxedo Mask, ¡estas herido! —Mars empujo a Sailor Moon hacía el suelo y acercó su cara a la del héroe enmascarado. Las palabras de ella despertaron a la heroína de la luna de su sueño como un balde de agua y ella también colocó su cara frente a la de él. Ambas, con sus cachetes pegados contra la otra, lo observaban en espera de su respuesta.

—No es nada —Tuxedo Mask alejó su cabeza de la de ellas y después limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano izquierda, en lo que era claro nerviosismo, incluso sus cachetes se habían puesto coloridos y sus orejas estaban rojas—Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi Sailors Scouts...¡Adiós!

El hombre se levantó como pudo, su cara de vuelta a su habitual color café, y salió corriendo por la puerta del negocio con brincos largos, dejando a cuatro mujeres muy confundidas viendo el lugar donde vieron su capa negra por última vez.

Sailor Jupiter fue la primera en romper el silencio, su cara complacida y sus ojos verdes mirando a Sailor Moon de una forma conspiradora.

—¿Así que ese era Tuxedo Mask? El famoso novio de Sailor Moon. Luce mejor en persona que en fotos. Buen trabajo en conseguirte a alguien tan sexy Sailor Moon.

—¡Júpiter! —Mercury amonestó escandalizada, considerando las palabras dichas muy directas. Mars frunció el ceño y Sailor Moon mordió su labio inferior para contener una sonrisa triunfal. Después de una horrible semana, la presencia de su muy amado Tuxedo Mask era un nuevo aire de vida.

—¿Por qué te ves tan complacida? —Mars casi le grito a su líder —¡Tuxedo Mask no es tu novio!

—¿No lo es? Pero las notas dicen que siempre se les ve juntos. Yo siempre supuse que eso significaba algo.

—Solo porque dos personas peleen juntas no significa que sean pareja —Mars dijo con brazos cruzados —Son solo amigos.

— Deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar —Mercury dijo sin traicionar ninguna emoción.

Las otras tres accedieron a regañadientes,sabiendo que el el tema no volvería a surgir en un buen tiempo.

Unos minutos después, cada joven fue en la dirección de sus destinos antes de que él youma atacará. En el caso de Serena, era rumbo al arcade, que gracias a haberse tenido que desviar, le quedaba a dos paradas de autobús de distancia.

Subió el segundo camión con la cabeza en las nubes, fantaseando sobre su querido Tuxedo Mask, quien finalmente después de varias batallas, había vuelto a ella. Una indudable señal de su amor por ella y una promesa de verse muchas veces más.

—Jeje...está loco por mí —dijo tapando su sonrisa con un puño medio cerrado, sus ojos corazones al pensar en su héroe vestido de negro.

—¿Quién está loco por ti? —una voz altanera preguntó desde el asiento de atrás. Ella lo ignoró y cruzó sus brazos, sin el riesgo de lluvias, no había necesidad de encararlo, y más porque ya podía imaginarlo burlarse de sus miedos. Él se ofendió con su silencio y pateó el respaldo del asiento de Serena como un niño berrinchudo.

—Y dices que soy yo la que actúa como una niña —Serena dijo sin voltear. Estaba molesta con Darién por haberla visto de la forma que lo había hecho cuando tenía a Saori y, en cuanto lo pensó, su sangre se helo, a Nephrite.

Por varias paradas ninguno de los dos habló, cada uno sumergido en su propia mente. Él se canso de su silencio y sacó un libro de su mochila, dispuesto a ignorar también a Serena.. Estaba comenzado a oscurecer y Serena vió las luces de las casas comenzar a prenderse. Al ver las pequeñas casas no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.

Sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta que no reconocía el lugar que estaba pasando, despues se asomó por la ventana para ver que estaba sobre una carretera que se alejaba del distrito Juban.

El curso de acción era obvio, tenía que bajar en la próxima parada y esperar al camión que circulará en sentido contrario. Atrás de ella, podía sentir la mirada de Darién juzgando. Ella lo intentó ignorar, su mente recordando todos los insultos y su horrible relación con Nephrite.

Era el general oscuro el culpable de que Darién casi muriera, pero este último, se ponía a entablar amistad con el malvado general. A veces, cuando recordaba la amistad entre los dos hombres, sentía un increíble odio hacia Darién por su desvergüenza.

En cuanto el camión hizo su siguiente parada, Serena bajo, cuidando de ignorar por completo a Darién, aunque una de sus coletas golpeó la cara de él cuando ella se levantó enojada. Esto lo sacó de su libro, pero ella no se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupada en poner la mayor distancia entre los dos que fuera humanamente posible.

La parada de camión era un simple letrero en la mitad de la carretera. El aire húmedo de la tarde acarició su cabello y Serena lanzó una mirada melancólica al cielo. Los colores de la tarde eran familiares y ella podía de nuevo sentir su corazón latir con normalidad.

El autobús anduvo unos metro más y se detuvo a distancia de Serena. El sonido de los frenos llamó la atención de Serena, quién pudo ver a una persona bajar de un brinco del último escalón del camión hacía la terracería sin importarle ensuciar sus zapatos con el lodo.

El viento sopló con más fuerza agitando su flequillo y estorbando su visión un poco, pero ella mantuvo sus brazos a los costados. La tela de su uniforme escolar golpeaba contra su piel y las hebras de su cabello se movían salvajes por el aire, más aún así, ella mantuvo su misma posición, parada erguida con su cabeza mirando hacia él.

Él caminó hacia ella, vestido en un pantalón de un azul casi negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra que revoloteaba con el viento y amenazaba con golpear su atractiva cara con su danzar. El brazo derecho seguía vendado y debajo de su brazo izquierdo cargaba un maletín café y en su mano había uno negro.

Darién se detuvo a un metro de ella, confundido. Ninguno de los dos sabía porque al estar uno frente al otro, eran invadidos por un sentimiento nostálgico. Ecos de un recuerdo de milenios atrás que resonaba en sus almas. Serena dió un paso al frente y extendió su mano.

Él le devolvió su maletín.

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **Bueno, en vista del éxito no obtenido... decidí publicar este capítulo de...no sé... ¿más romance y menos drama? (Si ha esto se le puede llamar romance).**

 **En cualquier caso, este parece un buen lugar para dejar la historia en un descanso.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ambos estaban en cuclillas mirando hacía la calle en espera del siguiente camión. El silencio se había ceñido en ellos desde el principio y ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, incluso cuando llevaban más de media hora esperando sin éxito.

La calle era poco transitada, así que eran pocas el número de veces que los dos se ponían de pie y fingían llevar solo segundos esperando y miraban con los ojos al carro irse para volverse a poner de cuclillas. Pese al tiempo que transcurría y la cercanía, ambos estaban sumergidos en la seguridad de su pensamiento.

Serena pensaba en Saori. Amable y fuerte se había puesto en medio de Nephrite y Sailor Moon sin importarle nada. Eso debería parecerle romántico, algo digno de contar una y otra vez a sus amigas. En lugar de ello, le causaba tristeza. Luego, su mente saltaba a Nephrite fingiendo ser amigo de Darién que tampoco le causaba ninguna emoción positiva.

Mientras mas lo pensaba, la teoría romántica de Amy se volvía más ridícula. Recordó al general oscuro poner un paraguas encima de Darién, como si él fuera un niño y Nephrite su guardián. Después de todo Darién tenía a Saori así que desde el principio no existió ninguna posibilidad. Serena sintió una mano fría apresar su corazón ante esa idea pero no dijo nada.

Serena observó al horizonte, en espera de otro camión. Algo que se complicaba cada nuevo segundo, pues el sol seguía ocultándose para dar paso al abrigo de la noche sin preocuparse de que Serena aún necesitaba la luz. Para distraerse de su nuevo predicamento, Serena decidió observar a Darien. Sus ojos azules miraron las mejillas rojas y párpados cansados en un rostro preocupado.

Una parte de Serena sabía que si él no estuviera ahí, ella podría transformarse en Sailor Moon y volver a su casa sin ningún problema, incluso se vio tentada a cruzar la calle y tomar el camión que cruzó por el sentido contrario, pero la imagen de un Darién pequeño quedándose solo en la parada de camión la detuvo.

Serena comenzó a imaginar lo mucho que quería que Darién no estuviera ahí, pero él no desapareció o hizo movimiento alguno para indicar que se iba.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, llevándose el sol consigo, para dar paso a una tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por nubes grises cargadas de agua. Serena se abrazó así misma cuando se percató que ningún vehículo había cruzado en los últimos veinte minutos y un miedo comenzó a empezar a recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la hora. Su reloj interno le indicó que llevaba una hora esperando y su hora de llegada a la casa estaba por llegar.

Media hora después, Serena caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, Darién, de pie, la observaba atento y de vez en cuando volteaba de un lado a otro de la carretera, buscando también alguna seña de humanos que los rescatarán. La noche había traído pequeñas lloviznas intermitentes que no alcanzaban a mojar pero lograban robar un poco del calor del cuerpo y ambos estaban dispuestos a pedir auxilio al próximo vehículo que pasará sin importar qué.

Después de dar varias vueltas, Serena admitió su trágico destino: Ya no iba a pasar ningún camión aunque ella fuera una bella damisela en apuros que tenía que llegar a su casa y comer la cena caliente de su mamá. Creía que el mundo la había abandonado, dejándola sola para morir de frío y hambre en la nada mientras que sus padres pensaban que estaba con alguna de sus amigas.

O quizá, ellos también la habían olvidado. A pesar de ser sus únicos padres, ellos ya no la recordaban y le iban a dar todas sus cosas a Sammy, despues iban a mirar la ropa de ella y decir "nunca tuvimos ninguna hija" "¿Serena? ¿Quién?"

—Noooo — Serena comenzó a llorar olvidando que Darién estaba ahí, metida en su propia fantasía— A pesar de que somos familia me olvidaron ¡Bua! ¡No es justo! Mamá, papa, Sammy... Si me olvidan..entonces yo los voy a odiar.

Todo lo había dicho en un arranque de histeria infantil, pues a pesar de ser una super heroína, seguía siendo una niña mimada que podía decir palabras sin temer a que se volvieran realidad. Eran amenazas vacías realizadas para hacerse olvidar del frío y la soledad, listas para ser olvidadas al siguiente segundo.

Darién, quién había estado a punto de burlarse porque ella estaba hablando sola, se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Serena. Algo similar al terror apoderándose de él y sintió sus energías abandonarlo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Serena preguntó en cuanto se percató de que Darién estaba como estatua mirando hacia la carretera sin observarla. Ella creía haber escuchado su voz y aunque sabía que él no había hablado, tenía la necesidad de asegurarse de ello.

—Haces mucho ruido, Cabeza de Chorlito —Darién dijo sin mirarla— Además, ¿hablando sola? ¿Sabes que eso es un signo de locura?

—¿Dice quién? —Serena sacó su lengua y cruzó sus brazos —Si alguien está loco ese eres tú.

En lugar de recibir un insulto como ella esperaba, Darién se alejó más de ella y apretó con fuerza su maletín escolar al punto que iba a dejar marca de sus uñas en el cuero. Serena lo ignoró y volvio a su búsqueda de alguna seña de algún carro. La pequeña llovizna empezó a caer con un poco más de fuerza y ella bufo pero no hizo nada para protegerse más pese a tener su maletín en la mano.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Darién en su nuca y estubo a punto de gritarle algo cuando la luces de un carro comenzaron a asomarse en dirección a Juban. Serena sacudió su mano libre para pedirle que se detuviera y el conductor, obediente, se estacionó a pocos metros de la parada de camión, las luces del carro sobre los dos muchachos.

El conductor del coche bajo del carro, y gracias a la luz de su propio vehículo, Serena pudo ver la cara de Nephrite sonriendo con humor. Serena sintió su sangre irse de su cara e imagino que las próximas palabras del general revelarían que todo era una trampa. Serena llevó su mano a su broche, preparada para transformarse.

Antes de poder comenzar el conjuro, una mano cayó sobre su pequeño hombro. Ella soltó un grito agudo y brincó aterrorizada como si la mano fuera la misma muerte. Nephrite negó con la cabeza y caminó hacía ella, o más correctamente, a Darién, su cara de nuevo una máscara de arrogante cordialidad pese a estar temblando por el frío.

Serena lo observó más detenidamente. Incluso con poco luz podía ver que algo no estaba bien.

—Ella es tu "amiga" del hospital, verdad?

El tono de Nephrite se volvió sarcástico cuando pronunció la palabra "amiga", como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conocía. Darién lanzó una mirada a Serena y encogió sus hombros, después, para sorpresa de todos, el joven estornudo. El estornudo agudo que salió por sus labios similar al ruido de un pequeño animal.

Avergonzado, con ojos grandes como platos y cara roja como tómate, volteó a ver la cara burlona de Serena.

La joven aún tenía en su mente transformarse si Nephrite si este realizaba un movimiento dudoso, pero la forma en que Darién estornudo le pareció tan graciosa que tuvo que morder sus labios para ahogar una carcajada, porque burlarse de alguien a su cara eran muy malos modales y el general oscuro estaba ahí.

Ella deseaba estar con sus amigas y contarles ya sobre la forma en que su enemigo número uno estornudaba y la forma en que sus cachetes se encendían al estar avergonzado, en lugar de estar a pasos del general oscuro y Darién.

—Deberías ser más considerada conmigo, o si no, perderás el raite Cabeza de Chorlito.

Nephrite lanzó una mirada a Darién, quién la ignoró por completo, pues toda su atención seguía en Serena quién le sacó la lengua en cuanto escuchó el insulto.

—No me interesa tú ayuda —Serena dijo triunfal, dispuesta a rechazar lo que ella creía ser una obvia trampa para subirla al carro y llevarla a otra dimensión —¡Chu!, ya puedes irte con él...bye bye.

La actitud de Serena confundió a Darién. Él intentó buscar ayuda en el otro hombre, pero Nephrite se mantuvo al margen, observando la interacción en absoluto silencio, sus ojos fríos juzgando a ambos adolescentes como si fueran inferiores a él.

—Cabeza de Chorlito...digo...Serena — el muchacho intentó usar una voz amable, conciliadora —Estaba jugando, sí te vamos a llevar a tú casa. Te lo prometo.

—No me voy a subir a ningún carro contigo — O Nephrite, Serena pensó pero no agregó.

—Él es Maxfield, lo conociste en el hospital, te aseguro que es una persona responsable. Puedes confiar en él.

Serena alzó una ceja altanera a las palabras de Darién, incapaz de creer que él la creyera tan tonta como para subir al carro de un peligroso general oscuro. La llovizna comenzó a hacerse lluvia y Nephrite se devolvió a su carro, dejando a los dos adolescentes en un intercambio de miradas desafiantes.

—No iré contigo, tonto —Serena dijo y sacó su lengua.

—¡Vamos! No es momento para actuar como una niña. Tienes que volver a tu casa —Darién siguió suplicando, ignorando como Nephrite se acercaba a ellos cargando un par de paraguas.

Serena se sorprendió cuando Nephrite le extendió uno abierto y automáticamente lo sujetó, sin sentir ninguna energía maligna o sin que el objeto sacará murciélagos o alguna otra alimaña del mal. Pese a estar más protegida de la lluvia, debido al viento las puntas de su largo cabello seguían mojandose.

—Maxfield, ayúdame aquí. No puedo hacer entrar en razón a Cabeza de Chorlito.

Nephrite abrió el paraguas arriba de Darién, quién no hizo movimiento alguno para quitarle el mango al general. Serena se preguntó, una vez más, cual era la relación entre los dos hombres. ¿Seria posible que Darién fuera el jefe de Nephrite? ¿Amigos? ¿Aliados?

En ese momento, Nephrite parecía estar tratando a Darién como si fuera su mayordomo, cubriendo al joven del agua sin importarle su propio estado. El general oscuro, parecía dispuesto a completar esa imagen con sus siguientes palabras.

—El joven Darién, aquí, se disculpa profundamente por haberla insultado, señorita Serena —Nephrite dijo en un tono tan formal que ganó que dos pares de ojos azules lo vieran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Esto no es un juego, Maxfield —Darién dijo, al darse cuenta que era el otro hombre quien cargaba el paraguas, acomodó su maletín bajo su brazo y le quitó el paraguas a Nephrite con fuerza y torpeza inusual en él —No le hagas caso, Serena.

La luz del carro iluminaba la piel pálida de Darién, sus labios morados temblorosos por algo que no era frío y ella sabía que las gotas que recorrían su cara no eran por la lluvia. Eso desarmó cualquier plan de insultar a Darién para que la dejara en paz.

—Eh...bien. en cualquier caso, prefiero esperar aquí a otro carro. No te ves bien, tal vez deberías irte a tu casa —Serena apretó el mango del paraguas y espero que la reacción de Darién fuera la de alguien que ya se iba.

—Maxfield, ¿no tienes celular? Para pedirle un taxi a Serena.

—No. Tú no sabes mi número y no quería que el celular me quitará tiempo de tu búsqueda —Nephrite explicó, un tono de desaprobación en su voz, intentado mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—Bueno...¿Puedes volver a la ciudad y mandar un taxi para Serena y otro para mí? Te lo pagó después.

Serena agitó su cabeza y se apresuró a intervenir en la conversación de los dos hombres.

—No, no es necesario. En serio, Darién. Te puedes ir — ella planeaba transformarse en Sailor Moon así que lo más conveniente era quedarse sola—En serio. No te ves bien ¡vete!

—¡No te voy a dejar sola! Es de noche, eres una niña en medio de la nada, esta lloviendo y hay gente muy peligrosa por ahí. No sé qué quieres...¡ya sé! Maxfield puede ir por tus padres y traerlos aquí, ¿eso estaría bien?

Él estaba desesperado y sus labios estaban temblando cuando terminó de hablar. Serena pudo ver gotas de agua,o sudor, caer por su barbilla, e incluso con la poca luz que les brindaba el automóvil de Nephrite, Serena podía notar la palidez de Darién y como le era más difícil estar de pie cada segundo. Algo no estaba bien.

¿Quizá Nephrite sí le estaba robando energías a Darién?

—Yo...

Nephrite observó algo en ese instante y tomó el brazo enyesado de Darién con una mano fuerte. Serena apretó sus puños, preparandose a revelar su identidad para salvar a Darién. Nephrite, sin embargo, tenía su vista fija en el yeso.

—¿Que haces? —Darién gritó mientras apartaba su brazo. Tambaleando un poco tras el movimiento. Serena se a acercó despacio motivada por la curiosidad, aunque su mano seguía lista para alzarse en el aire de ser necesario.

—Eso...¿Eso es sangre? —había una mancha oscura justo arriba del punto donde casi dos semanas atrás el hueso de Darién perforó su piel, y Serena sintió náuseas al verlo.

—No sé —Nephrite contestó sin apartar sus ojos de la mancha —. Hay algo extraño. Darién, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Qué?... sí.

—¡La mancha creció! ¡O no! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Serena gritó al ver la mancha negra extenderse. Nephrite observó en concentración, después miró a la cara pálida de Darién. Sus cejas se ciñeron cuando golpeó el yeso y la mancha desapareció como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Serena observo de la mano de Nephrite a su cara —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué fue eso? —Darién preguntó irritado.

—Te lo dire después de ir al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —Darién preguntó enojado, vió a Nephrite como si fuera su mayor enemigo —No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que fue eso. Además, no podemos dejar a Serena sola.

Nephrite respiró profundo, miró la cara asustada de Serena y después la enojada de Darién antes de usar un tono autoritario, amenazante.

—¡Sube al carro!

—¡No! —Darién gritó en respuesta, confrontando al general oscuro como si fuera una lucha de egos. La voz de ambos asustó a Serena, quién apretó con más fuerza el paraguas y recordó la última vez que Darién había estado en una pelea.

Lo habían sedado. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más su recuerdo de Darién tendido en el suelo del hospital, le recordaba a un hombre muerto. El mismo hombre que había sido atacado por un youma y que ella fue incapaz de proteger. Dos semanas después, algo le estaba pasando pero él estaba muy ocupado peleando para admitirlo y ella no podía hacer nada.

—Por favor. Basta.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con suavidad, pero los dos hombres las escucharon con claridad. Nephrite giro sus ojos en malhumor, pero Darién fue incapaz de soportar ver a Serena tan tímida, suplicando algo que no sabía si se le podía dar.

—Lo siento. No queríamos asustarte Serena. Es solo que no vamos a dejarte sola.

—Entonces, vamos al hospital juntos —Serena dijo tragando un sollozo — Por favor.

Darién accedió con la cabeza.

* * *

Media hora después, los motivos para llorar de Serena cambiaron.

Serena sintió lágrimas formarse al ver la expresión de enojo de su padre al llegar junto a ella afuera de la entrada del hospital. En ese momento deseaba haber aceptado la propuesta de irse en Taxi de Nephrite pero por alguna razón, llamó a su casa desde la recepción del hospital y su padre gritó que iba ir por ella.

Ambos estaban parados en la entrada del hospital, esperando a que la lluvia se calmara para ir corriendo al carro y eso hacia poco para aliviar el mal humor del hombre.

—¿Por qué viniste al hospital? —Kenji preguntó mientras observaba a su hija por debajo del armazón de sus lentes, sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando —Se que no te he dado tiempo a solas con Liar, pero, ¿no ir a la casa por venir a visitarlo a escondidas? ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Serena parpadeó un par de veces, después, la insinuación de su padre la sacó de su espiral de tristeza para llevarla a la indignación.

—¡No vine por Liar, papá! —dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, sus labios apretados para mostrar su desagrado ante la idea.

—Entonces, ¿no llegas a casa a las ocho, tu hora límite, y llamas casi a las diez desde el hospital en donde trabaja tu alma gemela porque te pareció bonito el clima?—Kenji limpió su cara de una lágrima que escapó sus ojos —, yo también fui joven Serena.

—¡¿Qué?! Nada de eso —Serena se defendió —Yo... verás. Me equivoqué al tomar el camión...y..bueno..yo..

La expresión de Kenji apenas se modificó. El hombre ya había imaginado la razón por la que su hija estaba en el hospital, pues sabía que tarde o temprano su hija buscaría tiempo a solas con su alma gemela, pero le dolía la forma en que sucedió, a escondidas y en la noche. Como una delincuente.

Serena negó con su cabeza de nuevo y en el movimiento, pudo ver qué Darién y Nephrite estaban saliendo por la puerta del hospital. Nephrite cargaba con las dos paraguas cerrados, a su lado, Darién tenía un yeso que parecía completamente nuevo y en su mano buena cargaba una pequeña bolsa con medicamentos.

El mayor de los dos tenía su habitual cara de impertinencia, el otro parecía estar luchando una guerra contra su ira que hasta que la vio y su cara se suavizó al verla con su padre. Ella pudo ver el momento exacto en que los ojos de Darién se iluminaron, pero no pensó mucho al respecto.

—¿Aun sigues aquí? — el general preguntó a Serena, después, observó a Kenji con atención. Luego a Darién y de nuevo a Kenji —Usted debe ser el padre de Serena. Su hija fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?

—Sí. Darién aquí, tuvo complicaciones con su herida y su hija fue tan amable como para esperar con Darién a que yo llegará por él.

—Sí, mi hija siempre ha sido una joven muy considerada —Kenji admitió. Él reconocía a una persona con dinero y de la alta sociedad a leguas de distancia. Más importante aún, le agradaba que alabarán a su hija.

Serena y Darién intercambiaron miradas exactas de confusión, observando la conversación con cejas alzadas y bocas abiertas. El cambio de actitud de las otras dos personas sorprendiendo a ambos.

La joven scout dudaba de que fuera buena idea que el general oscuro conociera a su padre. En otras circunstancias la hubiera molestado, pero en ese instante, lo único que podía sentir era vergüenza, pues Nephrite siguió hablando, contando una historia de como Serena, "muy amable" había aceptado acompañarlos al hospital porque Darién ocupaba a alguien haciendo presión en la herida.

Serena sabía que eso no era verdad, pero la mención de la herida le recordó la mancha que había visto en el yeso poco menos de una hora atrás.

—¿Qué era lo que tenías?

—Una infección. Nada grave —Darién contestó, sus ojos no abandonaron a los dos adultos platicando como viejos amigos—. Es bueno que tu padre y tú hayan hecho las paces. La relación entre padres e hijos es imprescindible para un buen desarrollo y una vida feliz.

Las palabras sonaban como el tipo de palabras que Sailor Moon usaría algún día, así que Serena las guardo en su repertorio de ideas para usar en alguna batalla futura. A veces Darién podía decir cosas que eran útiles.

—Sí. Es muy importante —Serena sonrió con suavidad sin darse cuenta, mirando el perfil de Darién con cariño.

Kenji dijo algo y Nephrite carcajeó devolviendo a Serena al presente. En ese momento, el villano del Negaverso parecía un hombre tan normal que Serena hizo lo que hacía cuando una plática de su padre con sus asociados la aburría, comenzó a imaginar escenarios en su cabeza.

Al estar viendo la cara de Darién, la primera imagen que se le cruzó fue la de Tuxedo Mask con una flor en los labios, vestido con su perfecto traje negro, ojos azules brillando detrás del antifaz, una de sus manos suaves en su espalda y su cara bajando poco a poco hacia la de ella. Era tan guapo que ella quería besarlo.

—Tuxedo Mask —Serena susurró, cachetes rojos y una sonrisa de enamorada en los labios.

—¿Tuxedo Mask? —en su sueño, el héroe repitió las palabras, confundido.

Serena parpadeó y vio a Darién lanzando una mirada burlona. Su padre también la observaba como si ella fuera un bicho raro. La expresión de Nephrite era una de contemplación sin perder por completo rastros de su desdén hacía el nombre.

—¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿No era eso algo de un truco publicitario? —Darién preguntó confundido a Serena.

—Para nada —Serena colocó sus manos en su cintura, dispuesta a defender la existencia de su amado héroe enmascarado —Tuxedo Mask es un aliado de Sailor Moon.

—¿De Sailor Moon? —Darién repitió, intentando imaginar como aliado de Sailor Moon a algo que él solamente había escuchado como un truco publicitario —¿Tuxedo Mask es real?

—Sí —al ver que Darién seguía sin creerle buscó la ayuda de su padre —¿Verdad papá?

—No sale mucho en los periódicos, pero sí. Al menos hay tres recuentos de un hombre vestido de negro que ayuda a las Scouts. Aunque tiene otros nombres también, como el Hombre del Antifaz, Tuxedo Mask es un nombre popular entre los adolescentes—Kenji decidió intervenir en la plática.

—Sí, bastante real —Nephrite agregó con un poco de veneno en su voz.

Darién los miro a los tres y alzó los hombros en derrota.

—¿Y es amigo de Sailor Moon? — preguntó a Kenji.

—Probablemente novios —Kenji contestó. Si vio a Serena ponerse roja se lo achacó a que ella era una romántica y no a que estuvieran hablando indirectamente de ella.

—¡Imposible! —Darién gritó sin querer, despues al ver como todos lo miraron, se puso rojo y aclaró su garganta —Digo, solo por qué dos personas se ayuden no significa que sean pareja...bueno. en cualquier caso. Miren la hora...ya me tengo que ir.

Serena y su padre vieron a Darién salir del refugio de la marquesina con Nephrite apurandose a abrir un paraguas sobre el muchacho. Los dos Tsukinos esperaron a que los dos hombres estuvieran fuera de vista para hablar del curioso comportamiento de Darién. A quién ambos no dudaron en llamar "señorito".

* * *

...

Las pastillas giraron junto al agua y se fueron por el caño, llevándose las pruebas del crimen cometido contra ellas. Darién cerró la tapadera y se sentó a pensar un poco sobre todo.

Una parte de él se sentía mal por desperdiciar medicamento, pero la medicina tenía raros efectos en él. Le hacían ver u oir cosas, y después de la charla con Liar una semana atrás, Darién estaba consciente de que su libertad pendía de un hilo.

El alma gemela de Serena, el Pervertido, había conseguido un tiempo a solas con Darién en el hospital. El hombre, con una sonrisa de zorro, le recordó con palabras crueles, sobre su estancia en el mismo hospital diez años atrás.

"Eso me recuerda, joven Chiba" el hombre colocó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Darién, sabiendo que Darién tenía sus manos literalmente atadas "Estás en la universidad pese a ser tan joven..demasiado joven... pero también eres demasiado joven para ir a un manicomio, ¿verdad?"

Darién sabía que fue Liar el que metió la denuncia a su universidad. Darién sabía a quién culpar de que lo hubieran expulsado. Pero le era difícil odiar al Pervertido por haber hablado con la dirección. Años atrás, cuando tenía quince, Darién sabía que estar en segundo de preparatoria sin haber cursado tercero de secundaria o primero de prepa era ilegal. Pero él jamás dijo nada. Tenía suerte de no estar en la cárcel por ello.

Cómo terminó dos años adelante de lo que debía era un misterio, pero él jamás lo investigo. Las personas a su alrededor vieron a un joven alto y reservado, por lo que aceptaron su aparente edad sin dudas.

Si el Pervertido no lo hubiera acusado, incluso con malas calificaciones, Darién hubiera podido continuar sus estudios. En el fondo, Darien sabia que la culpa era suya. Una semana y media atrás, sus planes fueron aniquilados porque él había hecho una estupidez al golpear al enfermero.

Él había estado seguro de que Serena había gritado, su sangre hirviendo la condujo a ella y él hizo lo que debía. Darién recordó el dolor en su muñeca tras haber lanzado el puñetazo. Aunque ese fue el comienzo del fin, Darién no lo lamentaba. Lo volvería a hacer si se le diera oportunidad.

Aunque no estaba feliz con las consecuencias.

Darién recordó la carta de expulsión que el maestro en letras le llevo personalmente al cuarto del hospital. El maestro se disculpo por no poder hacer nada por él, pues no solamente estaba el asunto de "el problema administrativo" sino de su descenso de calificaciones y salidas a mitad de las clases sin explicaciones.

Darien sintió frío al recordar los dolores de cabeza que le daban repentinamente y, en los cuales, si cerraba los ojos por varios segundos (o eran horas), al volver a abrirlos, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. Últimamente, los periodos de fuga, no lo llevaban a otro lado que su apartamento, excepto por la de esa tarde.

A veces recordaba techos de casas y edificios, el olor de rosas y una figura delicada que se parecía a su amada. La mujer que él siempre supo que era real desde su infancia y que él estaba seguro que era Sailor Moon.

Su princesa.

—¿Todo bien? —Maxfield tocó la puerta y Darién se apresuró a cerrarla, cayendo torpe sobre la madera.

Estaba mareado, su brazo dolía donde lo habían abierto para hacerle la curación y sus ojos ardían gracias a una fiebre que no se le quitaba.

—¡Sí! —Darién gritó —¡Gracias por haber venido!

Esperaba que sus palabras pudieran correr a Maxfield, pero el hombre gustaba de quedarse en el departamento de Darién sin invitación. Lo que normalmente no le molestaría tanto.

Él amigo de su padre le era familiar. Si se esforzaba, la imagen de Nephrite pintando estrellas en el techo, aparecía como un recuerdo importante de su infancia.

Darién trago saliva y recargó su cabeza sobre la puerta del baño. Le habían dado antibióticos en el hospital, al principio no se percató de ningún cambio. Todo parecía normal. Hasta que llegó a su cuarto y una imagen lo asalto.

Maxfield vestido de un traje militar gris cerrando una pesada puerta de madera, listo para dejar a Darién en la oscuridad. Una fotografía de algo que había pasado. Pero no era real. Se quedó contemplando el techo hasta que el sueño lo abatió.

* * *

Una buena tarde de películas entre chicas era justo lo que las scouts necesitaban. Todas estaban reunidas en casa de Serena, sentadas en los sillones de la sala mientras disfrutaban de una película romántica.

Amy analizaba la película buscando entender cómo se había conseguido filmar la escena en la que el principe, gallardo, peleaba contra un monstruo en forma de gato gigante. Los efectos no eran los mejores, pero el uso de las luces era espectacular.

Lita apretaba sus manos con fuerza, intentado contener sus ansias de golpear al monstruo que le recordaba mucho a los youmas. Luna, astutamente, saltó hacia el suelo al notar las emociones que irradiaba la scout de Jupiter.

Rey, comía las palomitas con tranquilidad. Conocía la película a la perfección y era ella quien la sugirió. No era muy popular, pues a diferencia de otras historias de almas gemelas, esa no era de amor sino de un principe mágico que podía "curar" a las personas y devolverles el color con un toque. Era la perfecta película para hablar de un tema que ella había pensado llevar a la mesa desde meses atrás.

La menos entusiasta con la película era Serena. Al pensar en almas gemelas, tras el beso de Liar, algo había cambiado. Sabía que era aquel hombre su destino, su llave a la felicidad y qué ni sus deseos por Andrew o Tuxedo Mask cambiarían algo.

El principe cayó del balcón al vacío y Serena no pudo sacar su vista de la pantalla. Un ligero frío recorriendo su espalda. La escena en blanco y negro cambió a otra, llena de colores verdes y rojos , truenos a la distancia, mientras el mundo se derrumbaba alrededor.

Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a rodar la última parte de la película. El principe, vencido por el monstruo, cerraba sus ojos y antes de que se mostrará la pantalla negra del fin, la última escena enfocó una rosa solitaria que perdía un pétalo.

—Toma, Serena —Lita extendió un pañuelo desechable. Después miró a Rey con detenimiento —No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de películas. Vieja, interesante y morbosa. No parece tu estilo.

—Mi abuelo actuó en ella. Fue una producción conjunta con sus amigos —Rey se defendió, recordando el orgullo de su abuelo respecto a la película —Sin embargo, no es por eso que quería que la mirarán. Es solo que, ¿no les parece extraño? ¿Que hablen de la falta de colores como una maldición?

Rey suplicó que alguna de las chicas la fuera entender. Amy cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que debía decir, sin embargo, la risa burlona de Luna las sorprendió a todas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Luna? —Lita preguntó, sus brazos cruzados y mirada juzgadora la hacían parecer más grande de lo que era, pero la gata no se inmutó.

—Recorde que en el pasado los humanos tenían también esa extraña maldición y estaban obsesionados con encontrar a su alma gemela —Luna dijo tras terminar de reír —Ahora que lo pienso, no han cambiado mucho.

—Ya veo, como eres un gato no ves el mundo descolorido como los humanos—Amy comenzó a teorizar y después negó con la cabeza a su idea. Luna se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

—Ustedes son scouts. No deberían tener esa maldición —Luna observó de una a otra chica, preocupada por la nueva revelación.

—Cuando estamos transformadas el mundo se vuelve más colorido —Amy señaló —Se está empezando a ver colorido incluso sin estar transformada.

—¡Así que no soy la única! —Rey trono los dedos, orgullosa de finalmente poder hablar de algo que la había inquietado por meses, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Serena y Lita, quienes nunca habían visto ese cambio, ambas con la capacidad de ver colores desde pequeñas, escuchaban con atención la plática, sin entender por completo lo dicho.

Luna cerró los ojos, concentrada en recuerdos del pasado.

—¿Porque dices que es una maldición? —Amy preguntó, su mirada inquisitiva sobre la pequeña gata negra.

—Así es como le decían durante el Milenio de Plata —Luna explicó —, al ser ustedes Sailor Scouts, su magia debería poder a hacer frente a la maldición, en este caso, su magia parece ser capaz de curarlas lentamente. Lo más probable es que en unos meses el mundo sea tan colorido como debió serlo desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿es posible que nos "curemos" antes de conocer a nuestra alma gemela? —Rey dijo con una sonrisa —¡Genial! ¡Ningún hombre podrá jugar conmigo!

—¿No te interesa conocer a tu alma gemela? —Lita preguntó.

—No. Prefiero elegir a un chico por mi propia cuenta. Uno guapo, bien portado...con mucho dinero.

—¡Rey!

La joven, al ver tres pares de ojos juzgadores, aclaró su garganta y buscó que decir para defenderse. Para ella, era lógico buscar un buen partido. Unas semanas atrás, antes de descartar la idea de que Darién y Tuxedo Mask eran uno solo, Rey pensó que Darién era ideal.

Sin embargo, el asunto con Nephrite la preocupaba. El general oscuro y sus planes seguian eludiendo a las scouts e incluso tras momentos de tranquilidad, la amenaza del Negaverso parecía acercarse cada segundo más.

Eso la preocupaba.

Las otras tres chicas, al notar la preocupación caer sobre las facciones de Rey, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre Rey? —Serena preguntó con suavidad.

—Toda una semana sin señal de Nephrite. Sus motivos me preocupan.

—La última persona en verlo fue Serena. Con Darién —Amy mencionó con su suave voz de niña buena, pero las otras tres recordaban a la perfección sus anteriores insinuaciones.

—¡No de nuevo! —Rey se quejó —Serena dijo que Nephrite lo trataba como si fuera un noble ¿no? Quizá se está haciendo pasar por su mayordomo y le está robando energías a su familia.

—Esa es una buena teoría —Amy aceptó —Tendremos que investigar si no ha habido alguna familia rica actuando más exótica de lo habitual.

—O tal vez, Nephrite es amigo de Darién ¿verdad?—Serena preguntó tímidamente, casi suplicando que alguien la apoyará. Amy y Rey negaron con sus cabezas.

—No creo que sea así —Lita colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga —Pero si llevó al tal Darién al hospital, Nephrite no puede ser tan malo. O completamente malo.

—Es mejor que investiguemos. Debe estar planeando algo —Amy dijo ignorando la positividad de las otras dos jóvenes —Tampoco podemos excluir la posibilidad de que Darién trabaje para el Negaverso.

Serena se puso blanca ante la idea y un tremor recorrió su cuerpo.

—Se que Darién es un tonto —Serena dijo en un hilo de voz —Pero, como les dije, espero en la lluvia junto conmigo y además, dijo que estaba feliz que mi papá y yo hubiéramos hecho las pases. Es imposible que sea del Negaverso.

—Serena...

—Amy, por favor, debe haber otra explicación ¿Verdad, Luna?

Luna suspiró, después saltó arriba de la mesa y con gran seriedad miró a las cuatro niñas sentadas a su alrededor, sus ojos rojos cayeron finalmente sobre Serena, quién ya empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—He encontrado la vivienda de Darién Chiba —Luna comenzó a decir —Es posible que pueda investigarlo. Aunque creo que Nephrite sabe que Sailor Moon tiene un gato negro, me parece que lo mejor es que yo verifique lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

Serena accedió con la cabeza y la sesión quedó como concluida.

* * *

Lita recorrió las calles de la ciudad silbando. Ella vivía en otro distrito así que tenía que irse antes, pero eso no le causaba molestias. Ella era una superhéroe como Sailor Moon y además, después de lo que parecía un largo tiempo de soledad, tenía amigas.

Serena, infantil y de gran corazón, la había aceptado con brazos abiertos, alabando desde la fuerza de Lita a su belleza; Amy, reservada e inteligente, le dió una bienvenida amistosa, incluso comprando un regalo para agradecer a Lita haberse unido; Rey, temperamental y abrasiva, seguia agradecida con Lita por haberla salvado y no dudaba en considerar que la presencia de Sailor Jupiter era un signo de buena fortuna.

Lita no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan aceptada y querida.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando vio a un hombre conocido parado frente a una tienda de ropa de hombres.

—¡Hola!—Lita no dudó en saludar y llegó hasta él en unos cuantos pasos.

El hombre apenas y volteó a verla. Si Lita hubiera estado de mal humor, hubiera entendido la señal de desagrado y, de mal humor, se abría marchado con una mala palabra en los labios. Más ella estaba demasiado feliz y todo era color de rosa en ese instante.

—¿Ya se mejoró el hijo de su amigo?

—Oh... sí —el hombre dijo en un tono neutral, reconociendo a Lita finalmente —La niña del vivero, la del helecho, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Saber sobre el hijo de su amigo? —Lita repitió la pregunta, asumiendo que él no la había escuchado la primera vez.

—En este momento le estoy buscando vestimenta más acordé a su edad — el hombre dijo, ignorando la pregunta, después miró a Lita con ojos calculadores —. Pareces tener un buen estilo.

Lita sintió sus cachetes encenderse y recordó de nuevo a su superior. Él también alabó el sentido de la moda de Lita una vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo le ayudo a buscar algo para el hijo de su amigo! —Lita dijo, olvidando por completo que debía tomar un camión rumbo a su distrito. Su día parecía perfecto en ese momento.

Dos horas después, ambos se encontraron descansando en unas bancas del centro comercial. A sus pies, había distintas bolsas de ropa de buena calidad. Lita entendía que el hijo del amigo de Maxfield debía ser muy importante para darle tantos regalos.

Lita sabía solo de otra persona que había comprado tanto para un "amigo". Un chico de tercero de preparatoria que se los compraba a uno de primero. El gasto solo cobro sentido cuando salió a la luz que eran almas gemelas.

Lita suspiró desanimada y clavó la cuchara de su nieve con tristeza. Ella parecía no tener suerte en el amor mientras que el resto del mundo sí.

—Oiga, una pregunta, ¿usted ya tiene alma gemela?

—Falleció —él comentó como quién habla de una tragedia ocurrida décadas atrás. Algo triste pero sin relevancia. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el hombre continuó hablando — En esta época, todos creen que encontrar su alma gemela es el principio y el fin de todo. Ya no trabajan en su relación.

—Hay mucha gente que no se casa con sus almas gemelas —Lita comentó, aceptando las palabras del hombre.

—Algunas almas gemelas son hermanos. Otras se llevan décadas y algunas tienen diferentes "gustos"—él sonrió por primera vez desde haberse encontrado con Lita —La obsesión con casarse con el "alma gemela" es cómico.

La última palabra era condescendiente, cruel, pero Lita no tuvo ningún comentario que dar al respecto. Ella sabía que su destino no era encontrar su otra mitad, pero la noción le seguía pareciendo la más romántica del mundo.

El hombre observo su reloj e hizo un pequeño chasquido con la boca.

—Ya me tengo que retirar, señorita Kino, ¿gusta que la lleve a su casa?

—No, no gracias.

Él hombre se despidió con un gesto de la mano y dejó a Lita pensando sobre el amor y almas gemelas. Él tenía un asunto que atender.

* * *

Nephrite dejó a la joven atrás, sus manos cargando bolsas de ropa para el "hijo de un amigo". OO mejor dicho, su fuente de energía que le ahorraba muchos problemas.

Al principio, Nephrite lo había visitado en el hospital en espera de que llegarán las sailors scouts, en lugar de ello, el cristal oscuro reaccionó a su energía. Era menor a la de una persona en el apíce de su poder, pero seguia ayudando a cumplir su cuota.

El muchacho ni siquiera se daba cuenta pese a haber perdido la conciencia en varias ocasiones y al ser huerfano, era el blanco perfecto. Cuando se cansará de jugar al buen amigo de su padre, tomaría toda la energía del muchacho y nadie se daría cuenta sino hasta semanas después de lo ocurrido.

Se dirigió al departamento, esperando encontrar al joven sentado en el sillón. A veces, su blanco gustaba de desaparecer por horas y Nephrite tenía que buscarlo por toda la ciudad. O a sus afueras.

Nephrite sonrió al recordar la semana pasada, como lo busco por horas para encontrarlo con la niña del hospital. Le era cómico la actitud del blanco, tan infantil con sus palabras y tan noble como para esperar por horas bajo la lluvia por ella.

Aquella noche aprendió que el joven tenía más poderes que los que aparentaba. La capacidad de proyección de ilusiones era una habilidad común, pero esas rara vez se realizaban subconscientemente. El poder del blanco le parecía muy interesante y tenía que encontrar la forma de utilizarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

A Serena no le gustaba la lluvia, pero al ver por la ventana el cielo nocturno, deseo que gotas cayeran del cielo, porque cuando llovía, Darién era una mejor persona que se bajaba del camión a esperar con ella por horas o que la reconfortaba cuando caían truenos.

—¿Soy egoísta? —se preguntó así misma, recostando su cabeza en la cama.

Luna, su guía, había ido el día anterior al departamento de Darién pero él no había estado presente y volvería a intentarlo esa misma noche. Serena quería respuestas de porque Nephrite seguía a Darién, especialmente porque a pesar de su buen corazón, no podía descartar que el joven de cabello negron y profundos ojos azules también era un enemigo.

—No lo es —se contestó así misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y soño, como lo había hecho desde que vio la película de Rey, en un pasado que olvidaría al despertar.

 _—Eres mío, mi príncipe, mi alma gemela —una mujer decía como mantra a un hombre de cabello negro. Incluso arrodillada, se veía enorme al lado del muchacho sentado en la silla, vestido con ropa de noche pese a que ella llevaba puesto un elegante traje digno de una reina, dejando en claro que había diferencia entre ambos._

 _Serena los podía ver a los dos desde su posición en el balcón, oculta por las plantas y la oscuridad de la noche. Su corazón latía con urgencia y más de una vez lanzó una mirada furtiva a su pulsera de perlas amarillas, y después volvía su vista a la pareja dentro del cuarto por temor a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí._

 _—No soy tu alma gemela — el joven dijo con certeza. La mujer lo ignoró y con una enorme mano con largas uñas rojas, acarició la cara inmovil del príncipe._

 _—Cuando te veo, el mundo es más brillante, más vivo, más perfecto —la mujer llevó su cabeza al hombro de él y Serena cerró sus ojos para no ver. Bajo el paladar, podía sentir la magia oscura que lo mantenía inmovil y por eso sabía que era necesario esperar —Te amo._

 _—Yo no._

 _Las palabras fueron dichas sin la más mínima compasión, casi una burla, y fueron respondidas con una cachetada que lo hizo caer al suelo._

 _—¡Soy tu reina! — la mujer gritó enfurecida y Serena se escondió más entre las ramas por temor a ser vista —¡Tu me perteneces! ¡Eres mío! ¡MÍO!_

 _Serena volvió a ver su pulsera y se recordó que la paciencia era vital en esa situación. No sé atrevió a ver hacía dentro hasta que escuchó la puerta dar un portazo y la tela de la bata de dormir del príncipe hacer ruido cuando él se puso de pie._

 _Fue entonces que entró por el balcón. Él la volteó a mirar con los ojos de quien acababa de sufrir una enorme perdida. Ella puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que guardará silencio y se apresuró a tomar su mano._

 _No había tiempo para besos o abrazos. En cuanto lo tocó, las perlas de su mano brillaron y ambos fueron sumergidos en una luz brillante color amarillo._

 _Al llegar al palacio, su príncipe cayó desmayado sobre ella. Tan lejos de su planeta, Serena temió que haberlo salvado de ser esposo de Beryl había sido un error. Ella no sabía si su principe sobreviviría tener tanta distancia entre él y su planeta. Acarició la cara morena, notando por primera vez que había surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

Serena abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza cuando escucho gotas golpear contra su ventana. Notó, aún medio dormida, que estaba llorando.

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de un rayo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo hizo levantarse y abrir la puerta que llevaba al balcón. Había un gato negro pegado al vidrio, viéndolo con ojos brillantes de animal nocturno.

Muchos consideraban a los gatos negros ser un mal augurio, una señal de un desastroso provenir. Darién Chiba, sin embargo, era un amante de los animales y plantas. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta corrediza y lo dejo entrar.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? — preguntó mientras llamaba al gato con los dedos, esperando, con ilusión, que el gato caminara hacía su mano y se dejará acariciar.

El pequeño gato negro parecía bien cuidado, pues su pelaje era lustroso a excepción de lo que parecía ser una cicatriz en forma de luna en su frente. Eso Darién ya lo había visto antes, casi dos meses atrás, cuando su mayor preocupación era escribir su ensayo para una universidad a la que ya no podía ir.

—¿No eres la gata parlante de Cabeza de Chorlito? —le preguntó a la gata, observando a la criatura detener sus pasos en seco, a varios centímetros de su mano y después, tras observarlo, entró por un lado de él e ignoró su mano extendida. Ser rechazado por un gato no debería doler, pero aún así lo hacía.

Revisó su cuarto desde el marco de la puerta corrediza, viendo primero debajo de su cama. Por suerte, él nunca había sido de los que usaban sábanas largas que ocultaban lo que estaba debajo de la cama así que dedujo que la criatura se había escondido entre la esquina del cuarto y su tocador. O en las bolsas de ropa que Maxfield le había regalado.

—Vamos, gata parlante, Luna, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no...

Antes de poder continuar su intento de convencer a la gata de salir, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y una persona entró corriendo al cuarto, sus pasos resonando en las paredes.

Darién miró a Maxfield, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y un cuchillo en mano, parecía ser un asesino de película. Los ojos del hombre revisaron la figura de Darién, después a toda la habitación, de nuevo a Darién y luego, en cinco pasos, empujó a Darién para salir hacia el balcón.

El adolescente estaba demasiado cansado para enfadarse porque, de nuevo, Maxfield parecía ignorar su privacidad. Al principio, no había tenido el valor para dejar en claro sus límites y ya le parecía muy tarde para intentarlo así que aceptando la batalla perdida, se resigno a su destino.

—Alguien entró al cuarto —Maxfield dijo con certeza, una de sus manos cerrando la puerta del balcón, la otra ya no apretaba con la misma fuerza el cuchillo pero lo seguía sujetando—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

—Nada —Darién contestó sin pensar.

—¿Nada? —Maxfield dejó el cuchillo sobre las sábanas antes de tomar la cara de Darién entre sus dedos. Había un toque maniático en sus ojos y Darién requirió todo su valor para mantener su mirada desafiante y figura erguida. Funcionó por tres segundos antes de que un espasmo helado recorriera su pecho y lo hiciera doblarse. Maxfield soltó su cara y lo condujo a la cama con mayor fuerza de la necesaria —¿Crees que tu vida es un juego?

Darién no pudo soportarlo más. Maxfield podía ser su única pista sobre su pasado, pero él ya no pudo soportar su actitud dura y dominante.

—¡No. Me. Toques! —escupió cada sílaba con furia y golpeó la mano de Maxfield para alejarla de él. Agradeciendo que finalmente tenía sus dos manos sanas para defenderse.

Quería gritarle que se alejara. Que lo dejara solo y nunca volviera, pero ¿y si lo hacía?

—Perdón —Maxfield dijo, sorprendiendo a Darién con su disculpa, luego se sentó en la cama, tomando el cuchillo para depositarlo abajo de la cama. Todo el tiempo mirando al más joven con una cara que amenazaba quebrarse con la preocupación —Perdón por asustarte.

Darién noto, por primera vez, que sus manos estaban temblando y que el frío en su cuerpo no era causado por la calentura. Nada tenía sentido para él.

—Ayer casi mueres por esa infección —Maxfield llevó una de sus manos a su frente —No te pude despertar, los doctores en el hospital apenas lograron salvarte ¿por qué te odias?

—Yo no me odio.

—¿Entonces por qué no tomaste tu medicamento? —Maxfield logró preguntar sin gritar, pero era obvio que estaba llegando a su límite.

—No sé —Darién mintió y dejó su espalda recargarse en el vidrio de la puerta del balcón, sintiendo vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido. A ese paso, terminaría internado en un manicomio antes de que terminara el mes. Con o sin medicinas, su futuro parecía gris.

Maxfield respiró profundo y logró componer su apariencia a su habitual arrogancia que amenazaba con dar más órdenes. En lugar de ello, Maxfield se acercó con cuidado a Darién y de nuevo intento llevarlo a la cama. Darién se preguntó en su mente si así era como un padre trataría a su hijo.

Se dejó conducir a su cama y aceptó el dorso de la mano de Maxfield en su frente para medir su temperatura. Toda la pelea dentro de él se había terminado tras ver la preocupación del amigo de su padre. Únicamente la culpa permanecía.

—Si tomas tus medicamentos como es debido —Maxfield dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la cama —, te daré dinero para que le compres algo a esa niña, a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría comprarle algo a Cabe...a Serena?

Maxfield lo observó, sin señal de abatimiento, tristeza o irá. No, simplemente miró a Darién como si fuera un niño que pregunta porque se les dice pájaros a los pájaros. Darién no tuvo tiempo para molestarse, porque en un pestañeo de ojos, se durmió en medio de decir otra pregunta.

* * *

Serena miró el reloj de su casa con aprehensión, viendo el minutero caminar sin misericordia.

Media hora más, Liar, su alma gemela, llegaría de visita a su casa para continuar la plática interrumpida un mes atrás. Al recordar aquel día, Serena no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

El primer beso. Al que ya debía acostumbrarse.

Antes del beso, las cosas eran sencillas. El matrimonio parecía muy lejano, tanto que podía llenarse de ilusiones de amoríos con Tuxedo Mask o Andrew. Después del beso, le parecía inútil desear algo más que una sonrisa de amigos.

Quería ponerse a llorar por su mala suerte, pero el comunicador de las scouts sonó. Ella apretó el botón de aceptar con rapidez, dispuesta a cualquier excusa para huir de su casa.

En la pequeña pantalla, Luna apareció, detrás de ella una pared verde que le era desconocida a Serena.

—Chicas, me he logrado infiltrar al departamento de Chiba, confirmo que Nephrite a estado presente toda la noche y la mayor parte del día, acaba de salir y por su aura, asumo que no planea nada bueno.

—¿Qué hay de Darién, está bien? ¿Nephrite le está quitando energía a su familia? —la voz de Rey preguntó desde el comunicador.

—Esta enfermo. Pude ver rastros de que él ha sido víctima de perdida de energía constantemente, sin embargo, por lo que escuche, su condición actual es debido al accidente en la embajada y una infección mal cuidada —Luna contestó, parecía querer decir más, pero soltó un maullido y saltó fuera de la cámara del comunicador.

Serena pudo escuchar el gemir de una puerta, después una serie de pasos y más maullidos de parte de Luna. La joven tragó saliva y comenzó a prepararse para transformarse en scout e ir al rescate de su gata.

—¿Gata parlante? ¿Dónde estás? —la voz distorsionada de Darién fue renconforante. Lo hubiera sido más si el comunicador no hubiera vibrado con una nueva llamada.

Con miedo, Serena acepto la llamada de Mercury, que apareció en su pantalla ya transformada, sus ojos ceñidos y obvias señas de ira en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sailor Moon, Mars y Jupiter, Nephrite acaba de atacar. En la florería Silva. Requiero ayuda.

—¡Voy en camino! ¡Estoy lejos, pero haré lo posible por llegar! —Jupiter contestó de inmediato, seguida por una afirmativa de Rey. Serena fue incapaz de decir nada, temerosa de que Darién reconociera su voz. Seguramente, había encontrado el comunicador y ya había escuchado la plática.

Mientras se transformaba en Sailor Moon, entre todas sus preocupaciones, agradeció que por lo menos tenía una excusa para alejarse de su casa.

* * *

Nephrite no estaba feliz.

La utilidad de Chiba parecía estar llegando a su fin. O mejor dicho, era más problemático de lo que debía ser. Despertar a media noche para llevarlo al hospital y pasar horas en vela no era lo que esperaba al elegirlo como su blanco y sin embargo, eso es lo que había pasado dos noches atrás.

Una vez, tras una visita de Zoicite (otro general del Negaverso), Nephrite pensó en llevar a Chiba a la mansión y meterlo en un cuarto del que no podría escapar. Así tendría energía de sobra sin preocuparse por mantener ningún tipo de apariencia de preocupado amigo.

Pero, la idea inmediatamente lo repugnó. Una parte de él deseó haberlo hecho, tal vez así Darién hubiera tomado su medicamento y no hubiera casi muerto por algo tan ridículo como una calentura. Tal vez, no se hubiera mojado por horas en la lluvia y abría comido mejor cortesía de una youma que alguna vez fue chef en un negocio de Jadeite. Tal vez Darién estaría sano en lugar de estar continuamente enfermo.

Nephrite sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo ignorar sus anteriores pensamientos. Tenía una nueva víctima cuya utilidad era mayor. Sin embargo, pese a hablar con las estrellas, estás no parecían estar de su lado.

Sailor Mercury había aparecido en la florería casi inmediatamente, y pocos minutos después, Mars llego como fuego. Pronto Sailor Moon y la nueva Sailor Júpiter aparecerían.

Por el momento, únicamente debía preocuparse de las dos scouts que corrían de un lado a otro en la enorme florería, escapando de las ramas del youma creado de la energía del vendedor; por otro lado, tenían el inconveniente de tener que escapar de un youma escogido desde el Negaverso, que si lograba capturar a alguna con sus hilos, las volvería sus marionetas.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó. Feliz de su ingenioso plan.

Incluso la entrada de Sailor Moon por la ventana no lo saco de su dicha.

* * *

Darién sintió un familiar dolor de cabeza mientras bajaba de su carro. Estaba frente a la gran florería Silva. El lugar donde las scouts, Sailor Moon, estaban peleando contra youmas. Él no tenía tiempo para perder el conocimiento, así que apretó sus dientes y pese a su falta de fuerza y el agobiante dolor de cabeza, se forzó a abrir las puertas del local.

La gata negra de Serena mordió su pantalón para evitar que entrara, era un intento inútil, pues sin dudarlo, cruzó el portón y entró a la zona de guerra dispuesto a ayudar.

* * *

—¿Por qué hay dos youmas? —Sailor Moon gimió mientras esquivaba un hilo que salía de la mano peluda de una youma que parecía el cruce entre un oso y una araña. Ninguna de las scouts sabía que hacían los hilos, así que lo mejor era esquivarlos.

Mercury estaba peleando contra el youma-planta, buscando hacer tiempo para la llegada de Júpiter. Mars, en el segundo piso, intentaba lastimar con su fuego a Nephrite, quién por primera vez parecía estar decidido a pelear.

Sailor Moon ya quería ver su cara ser destruida por los puños de Lita. Eso le enseñaría a no suberstimarlas.

La youma intentó lanzarse sobre Sailor Moon, pero está logró saltar dos metros sobre la youma y caer sobre el barandal de la segunda planta, desde la cual podía ver a Mars lanzar ofudas contra Nephrite. Por el momento, todo parecía estar bien.

El monstruo arrugó sus cuatro ojos rojos antes de gruñir. Sailor Moon sonrió segura de su victoria y comenzó el primer paso de su ataque.

—Tiara lunar, acc-!

Nephrite, quién la había visto saltar, lanzó un ataque contra el barandal, aceptando que una de las llamas de Mars alcanzará su brazo con tal de conseguir mayor ventaja si lograba sacar a Sailor Moon del juego.

La joven heroína lunar cayó boca abajo, abriendo su barbilla con el impacto y todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones. El dolor que atravesó todo su cuerpo fue tanto, que lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y un gemido prolongado escapó de sus labios.

El youma, aprovecho el estado de Sailor Moon para lanzar uno de sus hilos hacía ella mientras ella recobraba el aliento.

El golpe del youma nunca conectó, pues una figura saltó desde las sombras y se interpuso en medio del ataque. La silueta le era conocida a Sailor Moon, pero ella estaba segura que cuando logrará enfocar su vista no sería para ver a Tuxedo Mask.

Un frío agudo recorrió su pecho, enmudeciendo el dolor, y sus brazos comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo con la única indicación de apresurarse.

—¿Qué hace un humano aquí? — la youma preguntó cuando logró poner varias telarañas para controlar al joven que se había interpuesto entre ella y Sailor Moon — Bueno, no importa. Humano, ahora eres mi marioneta, se bueno y ataca a Sailor Moon.

La heroína comenzó a temblar al ver al hombre frente a ella voltearse para encararla. Darién, pese a ya no tener enyesado el brazo, parecía más enfermo que nunca, con sus cachetes rojos y cara sudorosa, ella sabía que él tenía que estar en cama y no ahí.

Lo peor eran sus ojos azules aterrorizados al ver que su mano era controlada para tomar unas tijeras de podar que estaban colocadas en una mesa cercana a él.

Darién apenas tuvo tiempo para decir la primera sílaba de Sailor en un grito desesperado, pues con rapidez sobrehumana, movido por hilos blancos que lastiman su piel, se lanzó hacia ella, tijeras en mano.

Pudo escuchar el sonido del trueno de Júpiter, resonando en sus oídos junto al grito de Darién, suplicándole que se moviera.

Sailor Moon apenas consiguió esquivar el ataque, y la cuchilla de las tijeras alcanzaron a rozar su guante y rasgar su brazo. Era una herida más superficial que la de su aún sangrante barbilla, pero el hecho de saber que era Darién quién la ocasionó, eso era lo más doloroso.

Tenía que acabar con el youma. Así Darién sería libre.

Logró esconderse trás un pilar, y sin pensarlo mucho, rodó sobre el suelo, preparo su tiara y lanzo su ataque, lista para hacer al youma ceniza.

El monstruo se preparó para el contratante, y logró hacer que Darién saltará como marioneta frente a la tiara lunar.

—¡Darien! —Mars gritó a la distancia al mismo tiempo que Sailor Moon detuvo la tiara, sintiendo un poco de dolor al hacerlo, como cuando giras de improviso y los tendones de tus pies parecen quejarse sobre su propio peso, solo que el dolor se concentraba en sus muñecas.

Mercury y Júpiter, aún estaban ocupadas peleando contra el youma, así que Serena sabía que no tendría ayuda para destrozar al monstruo.

—¡Huye Sailor Moon! —Darien gritó mientras, de nuevo, se abalanzaba hacía ella, líneas rojas formándose en sus brazos, muñecas y dedos, que eran los lugares donde los hilos del monstruo lo forzaban a moverse más —¡Huye!

—¡No te puedo abandonar!— Sailor Moon, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, gimió entre lágrimas.

La youma sonrió con dientes afilados ante esas palabras, y con un movimiento de dedos peludos, detuvo a Daríen en seco, y con un gesto, manipuló la mano de Darién para llevar la punta de las tijeras justo debajo de su propio mentón, consiguiendo paralizar por completo a Sailor Moon.

—Dame el Fantasma del Cristal de Plata o el humano muere —el youma dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Darién, una de sus asquerosas manos acariciando el cabello negro del muchacho mientras decía esas palabras. Darién solo logró mirarla con desprecio pero fue incapaz de mover su cara.

Sailor Moon observó, como hipnotizada, los dedos del monstruo deslizarse al cachete de Darien y darle una palmaditas con los nudillos, consiguiendo dejar marcas rojas sobre la piel morena.

—Te doy cinco segundos para hacerlo.

—¡No lo tengo! —Sailor Moon logró decir pese al nudo de su garganta —No lo tengo, por favor.

—Uno —la youma comenzó a contar y la punta de las tijeras tocaron la piel de Darién.

—¡Te lo suplico!

—Dos.

Sailor Moon cayó derrotada al suelo, sintiendo la mayor impotencia de su vida. Serena solamente quería volver a su casa, a su vida normal. No, eso no era cierto. Quería que Darién y sus amigas volvieran a su casa. Que todos estuvieran a salvo.

—Tres

El sonido de un proyectil logró hacer que Sailor Moon alzará su cabeza. "Tuxedo Mask", pensó feliz mientras veía como el youma caía para atrás y Darién se balanceaba hacía adelante, tijeras cayendo al suelo simultáneamente.

—¿Por qué...Lord Nephrite? —la youma preguntó antes de volverse polvo, viendo a un lugar por arriba de la cabeza de Sailor Moon. No muy lejos, el otro youma comenzó a descomponerse.

Darién intentó recuperar el aliento, logrando caer sobre sus brazos, le era imposible siquiera alzar la cabeza para cerciorarse que el peligro había pasado.

Sailor Moon corrió hacía él y con sus brazos abrazo aquel cuello que casi había sido lastimado por la maldad del youma, toda su atención fija en escuchar su respiración y el latido de su corazón.

Él apoyo sus manos en los hombros de ella y la alejó de él para poder ver mejor su cara. Sailor Moon, también, pudo verlo mejor. Él la estaba viendo con sus profundos ojos azul como si ella fuera lo más bello e increíble del mundo.

Era una mirada tan gentil, tan familiar, que sin pensarlo, cerró sus ojos, esperando que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Los labios de Darién fueron tímidos y apenas lograron cubrir los suyos.

Y sin embargo, ese casto beso, era infinitamente mejor que su primer beso.

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordarlo. Ella tenía ya a alguien, a un hombre que era la promesa de un final feliz. Ella era afortunada por tener a su alma gemela ya y hacerse con ideas vanas de amoríos era inútil.

Alejó su cara de la de Darién y negó con la cabeza. De nuevo, pudo sentir la herida de su barbilla, que ya había dejado de sangrar, pero poco le importó pues toda su atención volvió a la cara enfermiza de Darién al escucharlo respirar.

Darien ya tenía a Saori y Serena a Liar. Lo suyo nunca podría ser.

—¿Sailor Moon? — él preguntó confundido, después miró hacia las tijeras en el suelo, y la volteó a ver con un nuevo terror en sus ojos.

Ella dejó más lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas e ignoró el sonido de varios pares de botas que se acercaban a ella. Eran las scouts, lo sabía sin voltear. Miró a Darién, intentando guardar su imagen para el futuro. Lo correcto era nunca volver a verlo.

—Ya estoy comprometida — le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando el deseo de abrazarlo de nuevo y decirle dulces palabras de un amor imposible.

—No —Darién negó — Pero tu alma geme-

—Sí, estoy comprometida con mi alma gemela —Sailor Moon lo interrumpió con fuerza, dándose media vuelta para no verlo temblar.

Las palabras eran tan amargas que casi la hicieron vomitar. Por eso corrió lejos de él, escuchando los gritos de sus amigas volverse más distantes a cada paso...todo era tan injusto.

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **-Escribir a Nephrite y Darién siempre me es interesante, por un lado, Nephrite tiene remanentes de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, no mucho y menos relacionado con Endymion. Pero algunos sentimientos de lealtad y cariño siguen ahí. Pero sigue siendo un miembro del Negaverso, lleno de malvadas intenciones que debe ver a Darién como una víctima más para explotar. Por otro lado, Darién reconoce algo familiar en "Maxfield" y tiene varios sentimientos encontrados al respecto.**

 **-Hablando de Darién, su mal día va a volverse uno de los peores días de su vida en el siguiente capítulo...¿ya debería subir esto a M con tantas escenas de acoso sexual y violencia?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 10

— _La oscuridad, el Caos en la Tierra está siendo alimentada por la energía del principe._

 _—Su majestad—Serena dijo a su honorable madre —, las implicaciones de lo que me comunica, si lo que dice es cierto entonces..._

 _—A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios._

Serena saltó de la cama asustada, su piel empapada con sudor y pegada a la tela de su pijama rosada. Era un hermoso lunes de septiembre, un bello día brillando feliz fuera de su ventana. Era difícil creer que el día anterior había sido real.

Sus padres no apreciaron que se fuera de la casa y dejará plantado a Liar, quien pese a la ausencia de Serena, dejó un hermoso par de aretes blancos para su prometida. Los aretes estaba sobre su tocador, amenazantes y peligrosos. Ella no quería ponerselos.

Pero, ella ya no podía escapar de su futuro. Su destino estaba con Liar, no con Tuxedo Mask o Andrew. Mucho menos con el antipático y grosero de Darién.

—¿Estás bien Serena?

—Sí, es solo esa fecha del mes — Serena contestó mientras limpiaba lágrimas de sus cachetes, dejándolos rojos.

—Por favor, Serena, confía en mí —Luna acarició su brazo con su pelaje, un suave intento por mostrar su apoyo a la joven heroína — Incluso antes de despertar, estabas llorando.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —Serena dijo, los remanentes de su sueño desapareciendo como espuma finalmente. Lo único que recordaba es que el contenido la había hecho sufrir —Ya te dije, no te preocupes.

La gata acarició de nuevo el brazo de la niña y su gesto fue respondido con un abrazo fuerte, un intento de ganar tiempo al futuro incierto. Después de varios minutos en silencio, ambas vieron que Jupiter Les había dejado un mensaje urgente y les pedía reunirse en el templo a las cinco.

Eso daba suficiente tiempo para ir al arcade, una horrible tentación considerando que ella ya no podía ver a Darién nunca más. Ella no podría soportar verlo y saber que jamás serían, la simple idea causaba dolor en su corazón y un vacío en su estómago.

Serena apretó sus dientes y caminó hacia el baño con los puños apretados, Luna siguiéndolo los talones.

—¿Cómo se atrevió? —Serena murmullo mientras tiraba su ropa al cesto, molesta por los sentimientos de dolor que ese beso, dulce y tierno, ocasionó —Por supuesto, ¡típico de esa clase de hombres! Es un tonto. Tonto te digo.

—¿Quién? —Luna se atrevió a preguntar, esquivando el borde de la pijama.

—¡Darién! —Serena exclamó, frustrada pro tener que decir el nombre en voz alta —¡Es un tonto!

La gata vio a Serena caer sobre sus rodillas, el agua de la regadera golpeando su espalda blanca sin piedad. Era una imagen tan triste que Luna se atrevió a entrar en la tina de baño y mojarse para confortar a la pobre niña.

—Perdón, no me di cuenta que él te había asustado tanto —Luna dijo, acariciando su costado —. Creí que era otro tipo de hombre.

—No le tengo miedo —Serena dijo entre lágrimas, sintiendo un enorme peso en su pecho mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido ayer. Sus ojos llenos de calidez, como si ella fuera el sol—Es solo que él tiene a Saori...y yo...Él no debió hacerlo.

No debió haberla hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago o haberla hecho desear ser amada por él. No siquiera sabía que debajo de la magia estaba Serena. La idea trajo una nueva claridad a su mente.

—Besó a Sailor Moon, Luna.

Serena Tsukino seguía siendo "una amiga" que era más una extraña a la que el destino había hecho coincidir un par de veces. Probablemente, en unos meses, la olvidaría.

En cuanto terminó de bañarse, se puso el uniforme escolar y, sus ojos aún rojos, la vieron ponerse los pequeños aretes blancos que le regaló Liar. Ella haría su relación funcionar sin importar qué y ningún muchacho besa superhéroinas lo arruinaría todo.

Intentó buscar a Amy en la escuela, pero aparentemente ella no había logrado sanar a tiempo de las heridas del día anterior.

* * *

Horas después, terminada la escuela, Serena caminaba sin rumbo mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasará y las cinco llegará. Era horrible no poder visitar el arcade, pero era necesario para superar todas las emociones que Darién causaba en ella.

—Y dices que soy inmadura —Serena le dijo a Luna, quién fielmente la seguía de un lado a otro del parque.

—Tengo que admitir que has crecido mucho —la gata aceptó y brincó hacía los brazos de la niña para poder ver mejor su cara —Así que no entiendo porque tus papás te castigaron. Por suerte los convenciste de dejarte reunir con las chicas hoy.

—Deje plantado a Liar —Serena dijo y abrazó con mas fuerza a la gata, sintiendo sus cachetes perder color al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido —Pero, bueno, eso ya no importa. Esas cosas no importan nada, nada de nada.

Mientras más hablaba, su agarre sobre la gata se volvía más fuerte, al punto en que la pobre comenzó a tener problemas para respirar.

—¿De nuevo lastimando a tu gata, Cabeza de Chorlito?

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda y piernas de Serena era algo que ella siempre había conectado a él, una señal de terrible peligro que le gritaba que estaba olvidando algo terrible. Y muy importante. Pero en ese momento, el escalofrío era casi doloroso pues no era un recuerdo de milenios atrás, sino de lo del día anterior.

Su estómago dolía solo de pensar en voltear a verlo. Todo por un ridículo beso.

—¡A ti que te importa! —el grito estaba cargado de toda su furia, e incluso cuando volteó y pudo ver su cara morena llena de moretes y brazos con líneas aún rojas, su gesto de enojo permaneció firme.

Ella había hecho todo para evitarlo y ahí estaba él, cargando heridas de una batalla en la cual él jamás debió de involucrarse y con claras señas de fatiga en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Su uniforme escolar parecía serle incómodo en los lugares que rozaba con las heridas hechas por el youma e incluso parecía más herido que la última vez que lo vio.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron un poco y sus cejas se ciñeron después de ver la cara roja de Serena, como si ella lo hubiera lastimado.

—Es solo una inocente gata, cualquier problema que tengas con el mundo no deberías de desquitaron con ella —Darién consiguió decir, después, como si ocupará pensarlo, agrego —Cabeza de Chorlito.

—¡Tonto! ¡Bobo! ¡Sin sentido de la moda! ¡Tonto! —Serena reafirmó sus palabras sacando su lengua, aún así soltó a Luna.

—¡Ja! —Darién fingió una carcajada, después sonrió orgulloso de si mismo —Ni siquiera eres buena con los insultos, Cabeza de Chorlito.

Era insufrible que solo una horas atrás creyera que él sentía algo por ella, aunque debió ser obvio que él sería la clase de hombres que veía a Sailor Moon como una conquista más, Darién era un casanova digno de la televisión matutina.

Saori merecía algo mejor.

—¿Nuevos aretes? —Darién preguntó, consiguiendo de nuevo cambiar las emociones de Serena.

—Liar —fue lo único que consiguió decir ella en un hilo de voz, y tuvo que ver hacía sus zapatos para detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Cabeza de Chorlito? Serena...

—¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!

Serena corrió lejos de él con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas. Se sentía al borde del precipicio, el frío dentro de su cuerpo un contraste con su sangre caliente, sus manos temblaban por las emociones encontradas y su pecho dolía. Liar, Darién, Saori, Sailor Moon, cada nombre brincaba en su cabeza invocando cientos de sentimientos encontrados.

No se detuvo sino hasta que subió las escaleras del templo y divisó a Rey barriendo el pateo de izquierda a derecha. La joven sacerdotisa parecía saber de su llegada, pues su sonrisa era melancólica incluso antes de poder ver la cara llorosa de Serena.

—Ven, creo que necesitamos hablar.

Rey la abrazó y la llevo al cuarto, le preparo un té de jazmín y unos bocadillos de pan que hubieran sido tentadores para Serena si su estómago no fuera un enorme nudo. Rey no le preguntó nada, esperando que fuera Serena la que rompiera el silencio.

Después de diez minutos, Rey decidió que sus minutos de simpatía habían transcurrido y olvidó su previo intentó de hacer a Serena abrirse por si sola.

—Es por Darién, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Secretos de oficio. Ahora, dime, ¿de verdad besa tan mal? Digo, ya que tú no lo quieres estaba pensando en-

Serena alzó una amenazante ceja y su nariz se arrugó en enfado.

—¡No puedes! —dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, olvidando su tristeza por completo —Él ya tiene a Saori. Además, ¡beso a Sailor Moon! Ese tipo de hombre no tiene respeto.

—No sé, me parece un buen partido para mí. Es listo, guapo, refinado y es como yo.

Lo último quiso parecer un comentario lleno de orgullo, pero al decirlo, los ojos de Rey sé humedecieron un poco y su sonrisa se volvió tan triste que los instintos maternales de Serena brincaron con el deseo de ayudarla.

—¿Cómo tú? ¿A qué te refieres Rey? —Serena llevó su mano al brazo de su amiga mientras le preguntaba directo a los ojos.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo —Rey apretó la mano de Serena y tragó saliva antes de continuar —¿Sabes que tengo poderes psíquicos y como...bueno, la gente decía cosas de mí? No, no hables, sé que me consideras genial, y sí, soy genial. Pero, aún así, mis poderes a veces me causaban problemas, veía más que los demás y la gente hablaba mal de mi.

Serena sintió furia por Rey. La sacerdotisa era a veces cruel, pero era bonita y ayudaba a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio. Alguien como ella no merecía que hablaran mal de habilidades tan buenas que ayudaban a vencer al mal.

—Darién, su aura, me recuerda a la mía. De hecho, por eso creía que era Tuxedo Mask —Rey dijo dijo contemplando el jardín, recordando algo que únicamente ella había sido capaz de ver.

—Él no es tan genial como tú.

—Nadie lo es —Rey giño uno de sus ojos y sonrió feliz antes de mirar hacia la puerta, en espera de que alguien más llegará, con la misma habilidad con la que había percibido a Serena.

Pocos minutos después, Lita y Amy entraron por la puerta, la primera hecha una furia y la otra observaba todo con cautela, en su pequeño hombro, Luna descansaba como si fuera un chal. Las dos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa y Lita agarró uno de los bocados con rapidez.

—¿Estás bien Serena? —Amy preguntó al notar los ojos rojos de su amiga, pero está última sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después miró a Lita con cejas alzadas y llena de preocupación.

—Lita, dijiste que querías hablar con nosotras, ¿verdad? —Luna decidió ser la valiente y llamar la atención de la joven furia.

Lita llevó otro bocado a su boca y después, apretó una almohada con fuerza, sus uñas penetrando la tela. Serena, más que asustada, estaba preocupada por las acciones de su amiga. Antes de preguntarle qué pasaba, Lita consiguió clamarse un poco.

—Él sabe de Nephrite —Lita escupió las palabras, su cara roja por el enojo —Darién sabe sobre Nephrite.

—¿Cómo?

—Ayer, en la florería, reconocí a Nephrite —Lita rompió la almohada al decir eso —Y luego, pasaron cosas. Al final del dia, lo confronte. Y ese chico, Darién, estaba ahi. Dijo que no le importaba si Nephrite era del Negaverso y otras tonterías.

Lita se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, molesta por lo absirab de la situación.

—¿Darién trabaja para el Negaverso? —Amy se atrevió a preguntar, pues las otras dos chicas estaban demasiado sorprendidas para formar palabra.

—No, ni siquiera sabía que era —Lita dijo con más calma —Nephrite le reveló que robaba su energía y yo...ese tonto, ¿saben lo que dijo? Le dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando no atacará a otras personas ¡Agh!

Serena estaba muy confundida por todo lo dicho, Rey parecía seguir intentado acomodar las piezas, ni siquiera Luna parecía comprender las palabras de Lita y parpadeaba con rapidez.

—¿Darién le pidió a Nephrite ser su única víctima? —Amy preguntó, sus ojos eran fríos y sus manos parecían más blancas que lo habitual —Eso podría costarle la vida, o peor, darle suficiente energía al Negaverso para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—¡¿Amy?! —Lita y Rey gritaron alarmadas por el clínico análisis, Serena solo pudo abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

—Ella tiene razón —Luna saltó en defensa de Amy —Si el Negaverso obtiene suficiente energía, un terrible mal asotará la Tierra. Cosas horribles pasarían, millones morirían. Sería una horrible guerra y es nuestro deber detenerla antes de que empiece.

Las tres niñas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos ante la mención de la guerra, sin saberlo, una pequeña parte de ellas recordaba una vida pacífica destruida milenios atrás. Serena sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y Amy se apresuró a confortarla.

—No. No quiero que nada malo le pase a Darién —Serena suplicó y vio a cada una de las chicas —Tampoco quiero una guerra.

—Ninguna de nosotras piensa lastimarlo —Rey dijo, segura de sus palabras —Él único que planea algo malo es ese Nephrite, a él si hay que eliminarlo.

Serena negó con su cabeza. Pese a todo el mal que Nephrite había causado, no podía evitar pensar en las veces que el general había corrido detrás de Darién para protegerlo de la lluvia o su genuina preocupación por Darien al llevarlo al hospital.

—Es extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso, ese general parecía estar muy perturbado ante la idea de Darién de sacrificarse. Creo que hay una parte dentro de su oscuro corazón que sí se preocupa.

—No te dejes engañar Lita —Rey dijo, pero ella también parecía pensativa sobre el asunto —En cualquier caso, haré lecturas con el Fuego Sagrado, si Nephrite ataca, o no, lo sabré. Y tal vez, sea bueno que Luna vuelva al departamento de Darién, solo que esta vez no se deje el comunicador ahí.

Todas vieron las orejas de Luna hacerse para bajo y rieron, un poco de la tensión de ellas disminuyendo con la expresión morosa de la gata.

En la noche, mientras Serena se quitaba la ropa, sus ojos cayeron en los aretes blancos, chapados en plata y bastante elegantes, deberían de ser de su agrado. Pero no lo eran, así que agradeció que ninguna de las chicas los hubiera notado.

Únicamente Darién lo hizo. Y por algún motivo, eso dolía aún más.

* * *

¿Maxfield o Nephrite? Darién no estaba seguro bajo que nombre pensar al amigo de su padre que quizá nunca fue amigo de su padre.

Darién estaba pensando eso, sentado en el balcón mientras veía la blanca luna brillar en el cielo, intentando dar sentido a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Para su propia vergüenza, en lugar de que su mayor preocupación fuera Maxfield y sus secreto, Sailor Moon era su prioridad número uno.

Tal vez debió haberse disculpado más por el beso y mucho más por atacarla con sus propias manos. Le era difícil verlas en ese momento, le parecían sucias y ajenas a él al punto que deseaba perderlas para nunca volverla a dañar a la hermosa heroína.

—Miau.

Darién vio hacia el barandal en sorpresa, pues ahí estaba, negra como la más oscura noche, la gata parlante de Serena.

—¿Luna? ¿De nuevo lejos de Serena?

Al cruzar por sus labios, el nombre lo hizo enfermar. Contando a Saori, Serena era la tercera mujer a la que Darién había herido tanto que huían de él. Antes, con Serena, al verla esconderse de él le había causado diversión, del tipo infantil que tenía al jugar las escondidas.

Tras el fiasco del día anterior, no podía evitar preguntarse si todos lo que él creía era un inocente juego entre amigos en realidad siempre fueron reacciones nacidas de algo similar al asco por parte de ella. Si fuera así, entonces no podía esperar a que Nephrite le robara energías y acabara con todo.

—¿Serena me odia? —le preguntó a la gata, sabiendo que no le iba a contestar. Pero hablar con un gato era sin lugar a dudas mejor que hablar solo o escribir en un diario que siempre terminaba rompiendo —¿Fui yo él único que creyó que éramos amigos?

Darién respiró profundo y con el pie, comenzó a abrir la puerta del balcón, dispuesto a dejar a la gata obtener asilo de nuevo en su departamento. La gata permaneció en el barandal, viéndolo con brillantes ojos de animal nocturno.

Por unos segundos, estuvo tentado a revelarle sus pensamientos a la gata, de decirle que él también se había equivocado con Sailor Moon, quién hasta tenía un prometido. Darién no sabía mucho de Tuxedo Mask, pero por lo que leyó en los periódicos, parecía un hombre noble y romántico.

Era imposible competir contra alguien así.

El aire húmedo lo hizo temblar del frio, y él volteó hacia dentro para ver el reloj del despertador, en espera de que los números marcarán en letras rojas el comienzo de un nuevo día. Era la marca de otro año más. El aniversario que jamás podría olvidar.

Once años atrás, un niño despertó con vendajes en la cabeza, agujas clavadas en sus brazos y rodeado de paredes de un vacío color blanco. Doctores le dijeron un nombre que sonaba inventado y en susurros hablaron de la tragedia ocurrida como si de verdad les importará ser escuchados por un niño amnésico.

Del niño al adulto, la soledad parecía no tener predilecto. En la actualidad, le era inútil era intentar buscar lazos. Serena lo detestaba, Andrew y Saori estaban decepcionados de él, Maxfield únicamente lo cuidaba para robar su energía y Sailor Moon, su amada princesa, lo había rechazado.

Si ni siquiera su alma gemela lo amaba, quizás Serena tenía razón y no había nadie para él.

Luna lanzó un fuerte maullido que apenas y logró inmutar al deprimido Darién, sin embargo, cuando una persona se materializó de la nada a un metro de él, Darién saltó al otro extremo del barandal para poner distancia entre ambos.

—Así que tú eres el proyecto de Nephrite —un hombre con una bella cara andrógina y vestido con un traje gris, le dijo a Darién. Lo vio a través de largas pestañas y después el joven rió —Eres muy apuesto, pero no creo que valgas la pena.

—¿Qui... Quién eres? —Darién consiguió preguntar, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la gata se ponía en medio de ellos, como si quisiera proteger a Darién.

—Soy Zoicite —el hombre se presentó con una reverencia llena de burla. Eso, por alguna extraña razón, hizo olvidar a Darién el peligro. El misterioso hombre parecía incluso más joven que él mismo y su apariencia era todo menos amenazante.

—Si buscas a Nephrite, vendrá dentro de poco.

Maxfield aparecía de la nada en el apartamento de Darién, así que ni siquiera estaba mintiendo. Zoicite lanzó una larga sonrisa y de nuevo lo miro.

—Sabes, me gustan los hombres como tú, ¿no te gustaría unirte a mí y a mi novio?

Darién alzó lo hombros. Ir a tomar cervezas con criminales para escapar de su departamento, sentimientos y problemas le parecía tentador.

Zoicite se se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Darién, pero su sonrisa volvió con sencillez a sus labios y le extendió un guante blanco, ofreciendo el anhelado escape. Darién extendió su mano desnuda, dispuesto a aceptar ser llevado lejos.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que Luna interviniera.

La gata de Serena brincó sobre Zoicite. Hubo un fuerte aire y lo siguiente que supo Darién es que estaba colgado del balcón, sujetando a la gata con un brazo. Saltar por el balcón para salvar un animal podría parecer ridículo, pero aunque no fuera parlante, había algo increíblemente humano en ella.

Una mano callosa sujeto la muñeca de Darién y en poco tiempo fue ayudado a subir. Incluso antes de verle la cara, Darién estaba seguro que Maxfield era la imagen perfecta de la furia contenida.

—¿Ese era Zoicite? —un completo desconocido preguntó desde la seguridad del cuarto —Nephrite, si me despertaste para lidiar con Zoicite tendremos problemas en esta alianza.

Daríen, ya a salvo en el balcón, observó al desconocido. Su piel era blanca y su corto cabello rubio formaba rizos en su frente. Le parecía familiar. Sin embargo, parecía que con la llegada de Maxfield y el desconocido, Zoicite se había ido.

Maxfield ignoró las palabras del hombre y sujetó los hombros de Darién, viendolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Zoicite te intentó matar?

—No, pero tiró a Luna y yo la salvé —Darién consiguió decir en increíble descaro. Casi esperaba ser atacado por ello, pues ansiaba discutir o pelear o beber o no pensar en lo mucho que no quería ser el mismo en ese momento.

Maxfield, por su parte, estaba demasiado confundido para pensar en que decir o hacer, finalmente, abrió su boca para regañar a Darién.

—¿Estás tonto? ¿Qué se te cruza por la cabeza?

—Nada.

Nephrite alzó su mano, temblando por la furia, pero alguien sujetó su brazo y lo detuvo. Darién vio al desconocido con resentimiento, pero el hombre no se inmutó ante la mirada venenosa. Maxfield empujó al desconocido antes de entrar al departamento molesto.

La gata en sus brazos observó de uno a otro hombre, tensa y dispuesta a atacar de nuevo.

Darién no se atrevió a entrar, en lugar de ello, prefirió dormir afuera. En alguna parte de la noche, la gata había desaparecido y Darién únicamente se quedó mirando al cielo, a la noche transformándose en día y pese a que la vista era hermosa, lo único que sintió fue melancolia.

* * *

Serena despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. De nuevo había soñado con el príncipe. Él había estado llorando por sus padres, su cabeza pesada en el hombro de ella, y con manos blancas ella acarició un sedoso cabello negro.

Aún podía oler la fragancia de rosas en sus manos. Parpadeó y observó sus manos, pues era extraño que aunque tuviera un prometido, su mente conjurará sueños en los que ella amaba a otro. En otros tiempos, caer enamorada de dos chicos simultáneamente había sido tan gracioso como un buen chiste.

Limpió su cara y sacudió su cabeza, intentando rastrear hasta el último detalle de su sueño, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los detalles comenzaban a desaparecer como la noche desapareciendo ante el sol.

—Nunca debí de haber visto esa película.

Su madre entró a la habitación en ese instante, cargando un vaso de agua que colocó en la mesita de noche.

—Este día siempre despiertas llorando, ¿verdad? Realmente, esperaba que ya lo hubieras superado —su mamá dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, después la abrazó para protegerla de un terror que la invadía año con año.

—Cierto. Lo había olvidado —Serena empezó a carcajear, roja por olvidar que era el aniversario de "eso". Ella no sabía porque pero todos los años, sentía un dolor que no parecía ser suyo y ella quería curarlo —Ya ni recuerdo como comenzó.

Ikuko paso sus manos sobre el cabello de su hija, deshaciendo los pocos nudos formados en la noche, y miró hacia el techo, intentando recordar también.

—Estaba embarazada de Sammy por esos días, y tú estabas muy, muy feliz...y una tarde despertaste gritando. Creímos que te habías caído de la cama—Ikuko negó con su cabeza para quitarse la imagen —Decías que "él está muriendo". Fue tanto el susto que hasta tuve que ir al hospital, pero por suerte, cariño, tus sueños no son proféticos y Sammy estaba bien.

Serena recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá, intentando recordar aquellos días de los que su mamá hablaba. Pero le era más imposible que intentar recobrar los contenidos del sueño de esa noche.

—Un mes después, este mismo día, despertaste llorando de nuevo. Diciendo que te dolía aquí —Ikuko puso su dedo índice encima del pecho de Serena —Lloraste tanto que te tuvimos que llevar al hospital, pero estabas bien de salud.

Serena sonrió al pensar que había hecho a sus padres correr hacía el hospital porque ella decía sentirse mal. Algunos años, Serena despertaba sin respiración, como si hubiera corrido una distancia incalculable, siguiendo a algo o alguien.

—Tal vez, este relacionada con Liar —su mamá aventuró a decir y Serena sintió la sangre de su cara irse —Hay algunas personas que pueden sentir el dolor de sus almas gemelas. Deberías de preguntarle este viernes que lo vas a ver.

—¿Mamá...?— Serena intentó formar una pregunta, pero no supo que iba a decir y cerró sus labios, en lugar de ello, volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Era muy temprano y aún podía tomar otra pequeña siesta antes de tener que alistarse.

De nuevo, comenzó a soñar. Esta vez, caminando en un jardín iluminado por la casta luna y lámparas de fuego danzante, el lugar donde lo vio por primera vez. Ella podía ver su cabello negro, su capa azul y sus botas cafés, unos pasos más y...

Sintió un golpe en el estómago y despertó con saliva en los labios. Luna la miraba desde sus piernas.

—¡Serena! —Luna dijo antes de poder recuperar todo el aire y miró a la niña, todo en ella una completa imagen de alguien aterrorizada —Es terrible. Tenemos que ir con las chicas. Hoy, es urgente.

—¿No debías asegúrate que Darién estuviera bien?

—Eso no importa.

Serena frunció el seño. La vida de Darién sí importaba y decir lo contrario era más que cruel, era casi un crimen. Luna ignoró el enfado de Serena y agarró valor antes de hablar.

—Jadeite ha vuelto.

* * *

 **Tuve comentarios en el último cap así que pues me puse a escribir. Soy ese tipo de personas que necesita reviews...Bueno. Decidí no poner nada M...uhm. ok.**

 **No sé si ya lo dije antes, pero...¿Por qué nadie me recordó que el nombre de Maxfield era Masato me confundí de doblaje y tome el nombre en inglés (es que el Dub en inglés se me hizo tan cómico que tuve que ver un episodio...el soundtrack de Tuxedo Mask es muy gracioso). Ahora es muy tarde para corregirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer y un abrazo a los que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11

—Es viernes y toda la semana ha estado muy tranquila—Amy comentó a Serena en el receso, sus ojos conteniendo los pensamientos que sus labios guardaban.

Molly estaba acompañándolas a la merienda, por lo tanto Serena sabía que no podían hablar sobre Jadeite, quién con cuatro días para prepararse, debía estar planeando ya algo nefasto. Serena sentía un poco de culpa al ver a Molly comer nerviosa junto a ellas. Su amiga era lista y debía saber que Serena y Amy guardaban algún secreto

—Eso me recuerda, en la tienda de mi mamá va a haber descuentos, así que si quieren podríamos ir juntas —Molly se atrevió a proponer, lanzando una sonrisa amigable a Amy.

—Tengo que estudiar —Amy contestó suavemente y la sonrisa de Molly se volvió forzada, pero inmediatamente después se compuso a una genuina y volteó a ver a Serena en espera de su respuesta.

—Lo siento Molly, tengo planes.

Los ojos verdes de Molly se volvieron grandes como platos, sus labios se suavizaron y con el codo empujó el brazo de Serena en un gesto de complicidad.

—¿Una cita?

—¿Qué? —Serena palideció y dejó caer el bocadillo que estaba planeando comer unos segundos antes —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Se nota...no me digas. El muchacho guapo del saco verde consiguió tenderte una trampa.

La heroína lunar parpadeo varias veces, confundida, pues la línea de pensamiento de Molly carecía de la lógica que solía distinguir a la pelirroja.

—¿Daríen? ¿Por qué él y yo..?

Darién Chiba saliendo con Serena Tsukino jamás, nunca en ninguna época o lugar tuvo algún sentido o esperanza. Desde el primer momento en que cruzaron caminos, ambos tenían un destino trazado que los llevaba a otra persona.

Era ridículo pensar que él, grosero y patán, siquiera hubiera cruzado la línea de sus intereses cuando ella tenía al amable Andrew en el arcade o al heróico Tuxedo Mask, y más aún a su prometido que era su alma gemela: Liar.

Darién jamás tuvo oportunidad en su corazón, ni siquiera de ser amigos. Los amigos no te hacen sentir que puedes volar o al mirarte te hacen perder el aire y olvidar la existencia misma o se ríen como los angeles de ti.

—¿Serena?

Ella intentó responder, pero le era imposible lograrlo entre los sollozos y el dolor, su corazón sentía demasiado en ese momento y su mente jugaba con la idea que la llevaba agobiando desde aquel dulce beso prohibido el domingo pasado.

Estaba enamorada de Darién.

Era igual que con Andrew y Tuxedo Mask, por lo tanto creía que podía lidiar con el sentimiento en el tiempo que tardaba en volverse una adulta madura que se iba a casar con su alma gemela a los diecinueve. Por eso, no entendía porque sus lágrimas seguían brotando pese a sus intentos de detenerlas.

—¿Estás bien? —Amy preguntó mientras acariciaba su hombro, Molly le daba palmadas en la espalda como muestra de un apoyo incondicional.

—No, pero lo estaré —Serena logró decir después de limpiar su nariz con el pañuelo de Molly —Perdón, está semana ha sido horrible.

—Perdón, Serena, no quería hacerte llorar, solo estaba jugando un poco —su amiga pelirroja logró decir tras limpiar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos tras ver el dolor en Serena.

Ellas tres solo eran niñas que seguían creciendo en cuerpos extraños y lidiar con hormonas era complicado sin contar con tener youmas en las sombras, generales malvados o almas gemelas.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. No iba a pensar en eso mientras estuviera en la escuela, tenía toda una tarde para poner las cosas en su sitio.

Amy ofreció a ir por algo de agua, pero antes de levantarse de su posición al lado de Serena, vio a un niño de cabello negro viendo el espectáculo desde la distancia. Serena estaba demasiado ocupada en tranquilizar sus sentimientos para ayudar a Molly y a Amy a fruncir el ceño.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada más por el resto del descanso, ni durante clases. Serena agradecía eso.

* * *

Jadeite, el amigo de Maxfield, era extrañamente familiar e increíblemente útil. Parecía saber de todo tipo de trabajos y actividades. Por ejemplo, había conseguido arreglar el refrigerador que llevaba meses tirando escarcha y fallando en congelar productos, y además, Jadeite, sin problemas, realizó un curry mientras con voz de maestro explicaba a Darién los pasos a seguir.

Darién sabía que el hombre estaba ligado a los turbios monstruos del Negaverso, pero le era difícil mantener su distancia emocional con alguien que llevaba una semana viviendo en su departamento y que era admirable en la mayoría de los sentidos (había viajado a varios países del mundo), aún así lograba no hablar mucho con Jadeite, en lugar de ello fingía hacer la tarea de la preparatoria.

Detestaba la preparatoria, una sola vez había sido suficiente, pero de nuevo estaba ahí con muchachos que eran muy revoltosos y llenos de emociones fervientes que parecían querer ahogarlo vivo. Maxfield le había dicho que tenía poderes psíquicos y era ese el motivo de que pudiera ver cosas que otros no. Darién se había negado a investigar sobre eso con la misma voluntad que lo hizo huir de cualquier libro de psicología.

Quería ser normal como los demás y no _eso._

—Ire a buscar a las Sailor Scouts —Jadeite dijo tras terminar de limpiar el mostrador de la cocina, hablando con aquella formalidad que se podría esperar de un soldado y que era un recordatorio que él era malvado.

—¿Por qué? —Darién preguntó, dejando el lápiz encima de hojas en blanco. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y casi podía sentir el deseo de gritarle que dejara en paz a Sailor Moon, pero conseguir la información era vital así que guardo sus deseos para después.

—Para formar una alianza.

—¿De verdad? Eso no me suena creíble.

—Le dijiste a Nephrite que primera tomará todas tus energías antes de siquiera pensar en atacar a alguien más, además, mencionaste que esperabas que las Sailor Scouts consiguieran acabar con el Negaverso antes de tu muerte —Jed explicó, siendo increíblemente directo. Pero así era Jadeite.

Darién alzó una ceja al escuchar todo eso. No entendía nada de lo que se le estaba diciendo. Tampoco quería parecer tonto y admitir que las palabras de Jadeite lo único que conseguían era confundirlo más.

—Para salvaguardar tu vida —Jadeite explicó, entendiendo a la perfección las arrugas en la frente de Darién , es necesario que formemos una alianza con las Sailor Scouts y ataquemos antes de que la Reina Metalia despierte.

El nombre de la reina congeló a Darién. Su respiración se detuvo y perdió la capacidad de formar palabra. Ella, esa cosa, en el pasado, su reino, a su gente... Darién sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí, aún sudando en seco. Estaba seguro de que había sufrido otro estado de fuga, pero era incapaz de discernir cual era la causa.

Jadeite tenía sus ojos fijos en Darién, incluso había salido del cuarto de cocina para sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, observando cada pequeño detalle en la cara del muchacho como si esperara resolver algún rompecabezas.

—Nephrite ordenó que si presentabas signos de tu enfermedad te llevará al hospital.

—¿Lo hizo? —Darién preguntó sorprendido, después recordó que Nephrite lo quería vivo para poder tomar sus energías. Su estado de fuga seguramente aún le seguía causando estragos para no ver lo obvio, pero era mejor a tocar cosas o personas y ver su (asqueroso) pasado. No iba a volver al hospital —No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Como gustes.

Unos minutos después, Jadeite se empezó a alistar para salir del departamento en búsqueda de las Sailor Scouts, Daríen veia todo desde el pasillo de salida.

—Yo iré solo —Jadeite dijo al ver que Darién lo esperaba en la puerta, recargado en la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No puedo dejar que las lastimes —el joven contestó, seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al enfrentar a alguien con mayores poderes y entretenimiento militar.

—Los humanos siempre sobreestiman sus palabras y el poder de ellas—Jadeite le dijo con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su molestía—Tus palabras no se volverán realidad solamente porque lo desees.

Darién apretó sus puños, listo para pelear. Llevaba cuatro días enteros sin fiebre, y ya no tenía ni una sola marca o cicatriz sobre su piel de lo del domingo, así que finalmente podía pelear por su propia cuenta sin necesidad de ser salvado por nadie.

Jadeite sacudió su cabeza y lo miro compasivo.

—La violencia no va contigo —le dijo con una sonrisa amable, como si las acciones de Darién le causarán gracia, después colocó un puño sobre su pecho y dió una reverencia —Bajo mi palabra de honor, yo Jadeite, juro que haré lo posible para formar una alianza benéfica con las scouts encontrá del Negaverso.

Darién se puso rojo al ver la solemnidad del hombre, incapaz de procesar el extraño comportamiento que lo hacía pensar que tanto Jadeite como Nephrite, a veces, actuaban como si Darién fuera algún príncipe o un noble.

—¿Satisfecho? —Jadeite preguntó, tan serio como siempre y sin rastros de burla.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré en búsqueda de las scouts. Si viene Zoicite de nuevo...— Jadeite se detuvo en seco — Pensando esto mejor, debo dejarte en un lugar donde no serás encontrado solo.

—Me puedo cuidar solo. Además, Zoicite no parece peligroso ni una mala persona.

—Tu realmente eres ingenuo.

Darién frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y llevó sus hombros para atrás, pero Jadeite tenía razón, él no era necesariamente violento y era poco dado a intercambiar puños. De otra forma, quizá en lugar de ponerse en medio del ataque del youma y Sailor Moon, hubiera intentado golpear al monstruo.

Mientras más lo pensaba, su violenta actitud con Jadeite parecía más su intento de compensar los eventos del fin de semana anterior. Sin embargo, ¡él no era ingenuo!

—Si sigues arrugando la frente te van a salir arrugas —Jadeite dijo como observación mientras abría la puerta. Tras ver que Darién seguía clavado en el mismo lugar, continuó — ¿Su alteza va a venir conmigo?

—Esa broma no es graciosa —Darién respondió, moviéndose para ponerse sus zapatos para salir.

—Eres muy directo al hablar. Sin embargo, Nephrite asegura que varias personas hablan de ti como una persona bien educada y amable. Tus poderes debieron haberlos confundido sin lugar a dudas —Jadeite dijo, observando de nuevo a Darién como si fuera un rompecabezas.

—¿Dices que mis "poderes" hacen que la gente tenga mejor percepción de mí?

Imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era ver cosas falsas y tener extraños sueños. Nunca había manipulado a nadie para tratarlo bien. Darién miró a Jadeite en busca de alguna señal de que todo había sido una broma, pero el amigo de Maxfield seguía siendo la imagen de la seriedad y tras ver que Darién estaba listo procedió a retirarse, sin cerrar la puerta pero tampoco sosteniendola para Darién.

Al terminar de cerrar con llave la puerta de su departamento, Darién buscó a Jadeite por el pasillo, pero lo único que vio fue al elevador marcar que iba rumbo al primer piso. Era algo irritante no ser esperado.

En cuanto salió del edificio departamental comenzó su búsqueda por el malvado general oscuro. Ese era un mal apodo. Ya sabía su nombre, pero muchas veces, antes de saber el verdadero nombre de una persona, Darién les ponía sobrenombres. A Andrew le había llamado "Sonrisa de pez", a Saori "Lápiz Rojo", al velador de los departamentos "Chimuelo bobo" y a Serena "Cabeza de Chorlito". Los que habían escuchado esos apodos le habían dicho que era cruel pero parecían olvidarlo un segundo después y jamás se lo comentaban a nadie.

Su intención no era ser cruel, era solo que pensar en caras sin darles algún nombre, tenía el riesgo de que terminaran en el olvido. Todas las personas con un apodo eran valiosas para Darién incluso antes de saber sus nombres y por eso lo había hecho.

Se detuvo en seco mientras reflexionaba en eso. Lo que una vez le pareció un método gracioso para ejercitar su memoria, le empezo a parecer algo enfermizo. Esas personas quizá nunca quisieron que Darién las recordara. O que hablara con ellas.

Unos días atrás, Serena le había gritado que lo quería lejos de su vida. Darién sintió una estocada en el corazón que lo tambaleó. Pensar en Serena huyendo de él, rechazando su amistad, era casi tan doloroso como cuando recordaba a Sailor Moon, hermosa como la más bella luna, decirle que amaba a otro.

De nuevo se sintió enfermo y todo a su alrededor se tornó más gris, como si jamás la hubiera visto a ella alguna vez en su vida. Nada tenía sentido si ella no lo amaba y él no era libre para amarla. Diez años la amó con increíble fuerza, aferrado al hermoso sueño de un amor más grande que el mundo y el tiempo, pero al estar despierto, descubrió que en realidad era una pesadilla.

Se le había mostrado el paraíso a través de un cristal etéreo y al intentar alcanzarlo, fue arrojado sin perdón a la dolorosa agonía del fuego. Tal vez al caminar, el crujido que hacían sus zapatos eran de los fragmentos de su amor destrozado y de un corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Si Nephrite apareciera en ese instante, él daría todo su energía pues la negra muerta era preferible a la terrible agonía de existir sin ella.

Sailor Moon, su princesa, su único amor. Día y noche su recuerdo lo asaltaba sin misericordia, ofuscado su mente y formando un vacío en sus entrañas que duraba horas. Había pasado al menos dos noches enteras viendo al techo con una vista vacía y con pensamientos que no llevaban a ningún lado. En las mañanas, continuaba su letargo y no se movía de la cama para nada.

Jadeite jamás se molestaba en obligarlo a ir a la escuela, y la única razón por la que Darién había asistido ese viernes, fue que Maxfield decidió visitar el departamento y lo obligó a ir a ese lugar en donde era inútil estar.

Dos años de universidad arruinados. Sus años de esfuerzo eran nada pese a todo lo que él sacrificó. Tan inútiles como sus intentos por ayudar a Sailor Moon.

Su garganta se cerró y Darien limpio sus ojos con su mano, como si se estuviera quitando mugre de la cara. Estaba en medio de la calle así que no iba a hacer algo tan inmaduro como llorar. No importaba si su amada tenía otro, si su mejor amiga jamás lo fue, o si Maxfield lo veía como una fuente de energía y nada más.

Él no iba a mostrarle al mundo que estaba roto. Ese era su secreto y moriría con él.

* * *

Saori llevaba semanas sin haber hablado con Darién. Aún le era difícil creer que por un error administrativo lo hubieran dejado inscribirse en la universidad pese a no cumplir los requisitos. Ambos habían ido a la preparatoria, pero sus rasgos europeos siempre hicieron difícil calcular su edad en aquella época.

Una vez, ella recordaba haber hablado con él de un caso muy famoso de homicidio serial que había sido muy sonado cuando ella tenía nueve años. Todos en su rango de edad lo conocían pues era común verlo en las noticias. Darién no lo había hecho y él comentó, en una voz casi de niño, que en ese año el había estado en el hospital.

Ella lo había considerado extraño, pero antes de indagar más, se sintió llamada a pensar en otras cosas. Sin saberlo, ocurría exactamente lo mismo en el presente, pues al pensar sobre el error administrativo, cuando quería investigar más a fondo, lo olvidaba de inmediato y se ponía a hacer otras cosas.

En ese momento, la "otra cosa", era visitar a Andrew para que le ayudará a instalar un programa a su computadora. Unos meses atrás, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Darién, pero en ese punto no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Lo había visto un par de veces, vestido como un estudiante de preparatoria, y le había parecido tan joven que era casi un desconocido. Por eso, le había sacado la vuelta. Además, no quería arriesgarlo si por accidente revelaba que Maxfield no era ningún tipo de amigo.

—¡Saori! —Andrew la saludo desde una máquina de videojuegos que estaba limpiando, su sonrisa como siempre amable y digna de alguien que sabe que la vida es hermosa. Una vez, Saori lamento que él no fuera su alma gemela.

—Buenas tardes Andrew ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Ya no te he visto últimamente cerca de la facultad, ¿qué pasó?

—Solo la visitaba porque Darién me ayudaba con la computadora —Saori contestó con una sonrisa triste.

Andrew aceptó la respuesta y le ofreció ir a tomar un café al restaurante de al lado, también parte de la misma franquicia que el Crow.

Quince minutos después, los dos estaban sentados platicando de los últimos avistamientos de monstruos y las noticias más relevantes de la semana.

—¿Te enteraste que asesinaron a un Yakuza? —Andrew preguntó en voz baja —Escuche que fue con un cuchillo.

—Sí. Ahora mismo parece haber una lucha de plazas por ello, y nadie sabe quién es el asesino —Saori dijo en el mismo tono bajo, cuidando de que no se le ocurra hablar del tema tan abiertamente. Sintió un tremor recorrer su espalda al pensar lo que su padre le había dicho del caso.

Tanto la puerta de la asotea del edificio como la del cuarto del líder Yakuza habían sido explotadas con algo que no dejo rastro de pólvora y el cuchillo era similar al que se encontraba en varias casas de la región. Nadie más había muerto en el atentado ni podia recordar la persona que los atacó.

Saori sospechaba que la única razón por la que se les había dejado investigar el asesinato era para obtener pistas en la base de datos de la policía, y gracias a los nuevos avances tecnológicos, se tenía como pista que solo dos pares de manos habían sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo con anterioridad.

Pero eso Saori no lo podía decir y su padre únicamente se lo comentó para que tuviera cuidado.

—¿Esa niña...?—Andrew alzó la cabeza y miró hacia fuera del edificio a través de la ventana, Saori siguió la línea de visión y sus ojos cayeron sobre una niña peinada en chongos y coletas que le era muy familiar.

—¿Serena?

—¿La conoces? ¿Quién es el hombre al lado de ella?

Andrew comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, sus ojos duros como si estuviera a punto de pelear con alguien y Saori se apresuró a sujetar su manga antes de explicarle que ese hombre era el prometido de Serena, "su alma gemela"

—No puedo creerlo —Andrew dijo, sus brazos estaban cruzados y el el lado derecho de su labio ocultaba una amenaza —Serena, la pequeña Serena, ¿tiene un alma gemela? Se ve muy viejo para ella y mírala, no parece ella misma.

Saori vio como la pareja se retiraba, el con una mano en el rígido y pequeño hombro de ella. Pero el hecho es que la mayoría del tiempo se procuraba casar a las almas gemelas con la única excepción siendo cuando eran padres e hijos. La mayoría de las religiones estaban basadas en ese tipo de relaciones e incluso en la época actual, Saori tenía reservaciones para interponerse en lo que era conocido mundialmente como "verdadero amor"

—Solo la he visto dos veces, no la conozco bien —Saori dijo, lanzando una última mirada a la niña que creyó era amiga de Darién pero resultó no serlo. Una lastima, pues Darién parecía si tenerle aprecio —Pero creo que tienes razón.

En la mesa continua, pegada tambien a la ventana, Saori vio a un hombre rubio ver a la pareja de novios, siguiéndolos con la vista en un increíble descaro, incluso se había puesto de pie para verlos mejor y solamente se sentó hasta que ellos desaparecieron en la esquina.

—Pobre Darién —Andrew dijo en un suspiro y antes de que Saori pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, el hombre rubio volteó a ver la nuca de Andrew con detenimiento — Después del problema administrativo con la universidad y todo lo que ocurrió en la embajada, parece que este será un mes lleno de malas noticias para él.

El hombre rubio se hizo para adelante de su asiento y tocó el hombro de Andrew, sus ojos azules apenas revisando la cara de Saori, sin embargo, ella intuía que él era la clase de personas inteligentes que habían leído al menos un libro de psicoanálisis en su vida.

—¿Habla de por casualidad de Darién Chiba? —el hombre preguntó con una voz fuerte y segura.

—¿Por qué? —Andrew decidió esquivar la pregunta realizando la suya propia, pero todo su cuerpo traicionaba sus planes de no revelar que sí lo conocía.

—Soy Jed —el hombre se presentó, después intentó lanzar una sonrisa encantadora pero era obvio que lo hacía por mera formalidad —Darién apreciaría que le hicieran compañía, ¿Saori y Andrew verdad? Él me los mencionó.

—¿Y dónde está él? —Saori interrogó, recordando que la última vez que vio a Darién fue en compañía del tal Maxfield, quién al igual que el rubio, tenía aretes en las orejas. No podía ser coincidencia.

Jed sonrió y con sus ojos comenzó a buscarlo alrededor, después, la confusión atravesó su cara y empezó a alzar la cabeza buscando con mayor interés, luego realizó un sonido con la lengua de disgusto, y trás sacar un puñado de billetes a la mesa salió corriendo del lugar.

—¿Lo seguimos? —Andrew preguntó conspirador a Saori.

—Sí —ella contestó sin titubear.

Llevaban cuatro cuadras persiguiendolo cuando se dieron cuenta que ellos no eran los únicos detrás del nervioso Jed, pues también había una gata negra que parecía seguirlo. Saori pensó brevemente si aquella gata era del hombre.

* * *

Serena sentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas y cada vez que veía el perfil de Liar no podía evitar mirar hacía el suelo, avergonzada de no saber que decir en su primera cita.

Aún le era difícil creer que su papá lo hubiera permitido, pero después de dejado plantado y con los hermosos aretes de plata de por medio, lo mejor para su relación era tener momentos solos. O eso le había explicado su mamá.

Pese a toda la mortificación que la había agobiado en la mañana, al estar caminando al lado de Liar, su mente parecía pensar únicamente en que las personas seguro los estaban viendo y asumirían que eran almas gemelas.

—Mi otra mitad —Liar dijo mientras apretaba el hombro de ella y la forzó a detenerse con ese gesto.

Ella volteó a verlo, apareciendo que estaban en uno de los tantos caminos que eran poco transitados y que ambos estaban prácticamente solos, su única compañía las aves que descansaban en los cables de luz.

Sus manos se volvieron puños y su corazón palpitó al ver los ojos cafés de Liar y aquellos labios húmedos que le habían robado su primer beso.

—¡Mirá! ¡Ese pájaro está muy gordo! —Serena se apresuró a decir, apuntando con el dedo índice al ave, intentando distraer a Liar de cualquier pensamiento que estuviera cruzando su mente.

—Siempre tan animada —Liar contestó con una sonrisa amable y colocó su otra mano en el hombro libre de Serena, atrapandola por completo —. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tan hermosa... Yo amo más que a nadie, mi pequeña Serena. Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo, pues jamás podría vivir sin ti.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los niños de la escuela le dieran confesiones simples que eran vergonzosos "me gustas", pero las palabras de Liar eran más fuertes, profundas y cargadas de un deseo arduo de estar siempre a su lado.

Por primera vez, sus cachetes enrojecieron por algo distinto a la vergüenza. Las palabras eran una romántica telaraña que la volvió incapaz de pensar.

—Eres mía —el susurró en su cuello, su respirar caliente enviando escalofríos a su piel —Desde siempre has sido mía y yo de ti.

El beso que le dió no la asustó. Apenas y lo consiguió registrar en el mar de incoherencias que era su mente. Nunca nadie había dicho esas cosas antes a ella. Era demasiado para poder comprenderlo.

Tampoco comprendió cuando fue llevada hacía dentro de unos apartamentos pese a que su mamá lo había prohibido en la mañana. Era el hogar de Liar y ella había estado demasiado distraída para darse cuenta que todo el tiempo, él la había encaminado para ese lugar.

Fue hasta que él la hizo entrar a su departamento, sujetando su pequeña mano con la enorme mano de él, que Serena se armó de valor para negar con la cabeza.

—¡Jeje! —Serena fingió una carcajada e intentó librarse del agarre —Soy muy joven para estar con un hombre a solas, jaja, que vergüenza.

—Soy tu otra mitad, no hay nada que temer —Liar dijo con aquella sonrisa habitual, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto que se asemejaba a una bestia. Quizá Liar había sido reemplazado por un youma.

—Mamá dijo..

Los labios de Liar la silenciaron y está vez, no fue la confusión, si no el miedo la que la hizo que se dejará besar, petrificado su cuerpo entre la pared de la entrada y Liar.

—Te amo. No puedo vivir sin ti mi pequeña Serena, de verdad te amo—Liar dijo, su mano acariciando el brazo de Serena con un asqueroso afecto —¿Y tú me amas verdad?

Ella accedió con la cabeza, imitando el gesto de él sin comprender de todo a que estaba diciendo sí.

—Esto te va a gustar — él dijo con una sonrisa pícara y su mano dejó en paz a su brazo, pero antes de que Liar pudiera cerrar la puerta, el aroma a tierra y rosas llegó a la nariz de Serena como una fresca bocanada de aire.

* * *

Una hora atrás, Darién había estado jugando con una lata de cerveza, tocando el aluminio con sus dedos para formar distintas arritmias. Era humillante, pero pese a su aparente perfección, tenía un ligero problema de alcohol.

También lo dejaba confundido y mareado como otras sustancias que eran malas para su salud, pero desde la primera vez que perdió la conciencia en su departamento y arruinó una buena alfombra, Darién descubrió que una mortal jaqueca no le dejaba pensar en lo mucho que odiaba su vida.

Tendría quizá quince años y habría estado festejando algo importante solo, así que ninguna persona se molestó en darle un vaso de agua cuando despertó sintiéndose al borde de la muerte. Quizá había llorado del dolor.

Abrió la lata y observó el contenido por varios minutos. Él sabía que estaba actuando mal bebiendo una cerveza en las vías públicas, pero como siempre, la gente pasaba sin mirarlo, ignorando que tenía al menos otros tres botes en sus pies y, por supuesto, sin saber que llevaba cinco en la mochila.

Maxfield se molestaría mucho con Darién. (Pero solamente porque seguro le pasaría algo a su energía con el alcohol, nada de un verdadero interés por la salud de Darién).

El sabor era conocido pese a no haberlo probado en varios meses, prácticamente desde que conoció a Serena una parte de su mente le había llegando de escalofríos al pensar en beber, porque si él no estaba sobrio entonces no iba a poder...

—¿Poder qué? —Darién preguntó y volvió a jugar con la que ya era la tercera lata. Dejó de beber por la extraña culpa que lo atravesó. Estaba olvidando algo muy importante.

A alguien.

Ocultó su cara en sus manos e ignoró la cerveza. La mochila, que también había comprado esa misma tarde, pesaba mucho en sus hombros tensos. ¿Qué diría la gente si lo veía así? Maxfield volvería a gritarle que no valoraba su vida, Jadeite estaría decepcionado, Saori lo regalaría por ser muy joven para andar bebiendo, Andrew ofrecería un café y Serena lloraría por él.

—Es una llorona —Darién se dijo así mismo, imaginando la reacción de Serena al ver a Darién sumergido en latas de cerveza y llorando en plena vía pública. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó.

Limpió sus cachetes y se atrevió a ver a su alrededor, agradecido de que la única persona a la vista fuera un oficinista que corría apresurado a varios metros de distancia, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera ver la cara de Darién si decidía voltearse en ese instante.

Suspiró profundo y vio al cielo, su mano de nuevo sujetando la lata listo para continuar. Hasta que lo sintió.

Era la voz de Serena, distante, callada por millones de otras que venían de todas partes, todas cruzando por la Tierra, filtradas por su confundido corazón. Lo estaba llamando, no a él precisamente, pero pedía auxilio.

Como en el hospital. Ella iba a estar en peligro.

Darién comenzó a correr pese a la confusión dentro de él. Su mente nublada por el alcohol incapaz de lograr separar el ruido de Serena de los otros tantos, de personas buenas o malas. Pero sabía que sus pies lo conducirían a ella.

Corrió hasta perder el aliento y cuando paró a tomar aire, sus ojos vieron la punta de un cabello rubio desaparecer dentro de un complejo departamental. Su estómago dolía de tanto correr, así que tuvo que trotar las dos cuadras restantes, forzando la molestia lejos pese a estar al borde del delirio.

Una parte de él quería golpearse por haber estado bebiendo. Ese era el motivo de que sus extraños poderes no lo hubieran hecho encontrarla antes, también su cuerpo hubiera estado más listo para correr el maratón hacía ella de no ser por el alcohol.

El recepcionista lo vio entrar y al ver los ojos de Darién, señaló hacía el elevador, contestando un comando jamás dicho en voz alta.

—Séptimo piso.

Darién tomo la respuesta como válida y presionó el botón. En el tiempo que esperaba, su lado más racional, el que se negaba a creer en sus poderes, le preguntó a Darién que estaba haciendo.

Darién no pudo dar respuesta y entró al elevador por inercia, cada segundo más confundido. Aún podía escuchar que Serena estaba en peligro, pero la imposibilidad de la situación y lo ridículo de todo era un balde frío sobre su cuerpo.

Las puertas se abrieron en el séptimo piso y se quedó viendo al pasillo inseguro de si debía o no continuar. Parecería un loco para todos.

Presionó el botón del primer piso dispuesto a irse y dejar todo eso atrás. No más poderes extraños o visiones raras, o sueños de princesas iluminadas por el halo de la Tierra, ni niñas de secundaria que tirarán papeles a su cabeza.

Las puertas se cerraron con un sonido mecánico, pero Darién no le prestó atención, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mientras se forzaba a seguir, caminando por el pasillo tras rechazar el escape que su mente le había ofrecido.

Su respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta mientras más se acercaba a su destino. Finalmente vio una puerta abierta, escuchó la voz de un hombre que debió serle familiar de haber estado prestando más atención y, sin pensarlo, Darién se puso en el marco de la puerta para ver a la pareja dentro.

Un hombre y una mujer, no una niña inocente con enormes ojos azules que desconocían de los terribles demonios de la humanidad.

—Serena —Darién dijo con una calma que parecía venir de alguien que no era él —¡Vámonos!

Darién agarró la muñeca de Serena, para guiarla hacia fuera de la habitación, después, la empujó en dirección de las escaleras, poniéndose en medio de ella y el hombre, el pervertido Liar, quién estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar detener a Darién.

En otra situación, el joven estudiante hubiera pensado en esperar el elevador, en lugar de ello, llevó a Serena por todos los escalones, su mente únicamente pensando en salir de los edificios. El silencio entre ambos la única compañía que tuvieron en el recorrido.

Su mano estuvo sobre la parte media de la espalda de ella todo el trayecto, como si con ello fuera capaz de conseguir cambiar algo.

Finalmente, ambos salieron del edificio, sus labios sellados y sus corazones enjaulados por emociones que les prohibían dar sentido a lo ocurrido.

—¡Daríen!

Serena, paradójicamente, fue la que despertó del trance al escuchar a un hombre gritar el nombre del muchacho a su lado. Al enfocar su vista, ella vio una cara que la dejo aún más helada.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Pense en cortar este episodio en la parte que Darién está indeciso en el elevador. Pero eh... bueno, al final no me gustó la idea. También pensé en eliminar la escena de Liar pero eso implicaría eliminar la mitad del capítulo (o todo el capítulo, rip cap nueve). También pensé en no subir este capítulo hasta terminar el que sigue pero...los reviews me motivan a escribir.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, leer sus opiniones y mensajes es lo que me hace continuar. De nuevo gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12

La primera vez que Serena se enfrentó a Jadeite, ella era nueva en ser Sailor Moon y una pequeña herida en el codo era capaz de hacerla llorar del dolor, por eso al verlo volando en el cielo, un monstruo con una hermosa cara humana, Serena había retrocedido del terror.

Tuxedo Mask, gallardo tal principe azul, apareció en la escena inmediatamente después, lanzando una peligrosa rosa roja que se clavó en el techo del edificio. Jadeite había huido al sobreestimar la amenaza que los dos superhéroes eran para él.

Los encuentros posteriores, Jadeite se volvió una suerte de enemigo que parecía más un rival a vencer en un videojuego, a los youmas les siguió teniendo terror, pero Jadeite con su eterna apariencia humana, dejo de ser la amenaza que congelaba su sangre con cada nueva treta que Serena destruía con mayor facilidad. Después de la llegada de Nephrite, mucho más sutil con sus víctimas y más agresivo en su actuar, Serena había extrañado a su viejo enemigo.

Pero al verlo ahí, en medio de la calle, Serena dió un paso hacía atrás del terror y su mano buscó la tela blanca del uniforme de la persona a su lado.

Jadeite la observó con ojos inteligentes y una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, reconociendo en la cara infantil de Serena la de su enemiga Sailor Moon. En otra situación, Serena hubiera pensado en huir, pero pese al miedo que le causaba el general oscuro, tenía aún el recuerdo de Liar en sus labios y temía que si separaba de Darién descubriría que seguía allá, en el cuarto de Liar y no en la calle.

Entre Jadeite y Liar, Serena se sentía mareada e, incapaz de soportar más la presión de su pecho, comenzó a llorar haciendo pequeños gemidos cuando intentaba callar sus sollozos. Después, con sus dos manos cubrió su cara como si con ello pudiera negar toda la realidad.

Darién dió un pequeño salto lejos de ella, por primera vez viéndola de verdad y notando que, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

—¿Serena? — él titubeó, su nombre dicho como si fuera la primera vez que la veia.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y se forzó a mirar a Jadeite, quien parecía estar decepcionado de verla en lugar de feliz por saber que Sailor Moon era una niña llorona.

—¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino? —Jadeite preguntó, sus ojos llenos de desprecio, pero al ver que Darién se ponía en medio de ella y él, Jadeite formó una mueca de sonrisa y alzó los hombros en señal de paz.

Serena, más tranquila, intentó acomodar sus pensamientos. Primero, Jadeite era un peligroso general oscuro y Darién era una persona normal sin poderes, ella era Sailor Moon, la hermosa guardiana de la justicia y el amor. Y al pensar en el amor, la imagen de su alma gemela, Liar atravesó su cabeza y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Serena! —tres voces gritaron simultáneamente de detrás de Jadeite. Las tres Las conocía muy bien.

Andrew y Saori corrían hacía ellos, delante de ellos Luna, quién accidentalmente había gritado el nombre de su protegida, pero nadie parecía haber notado ese desliz, quizá porque al menos Andrew ya había probado ser incapaz de escuchar a la gata como algo más que una gata.

—¡Luna! —Serena recibió a la gata en sus brazos, ignorando la mirada inteligente de Jadeite. Andrew la sujetó del hombro al ver al otro rubio y se forzó a dar una sonrisa cordial (amenazante) antes de mirar a Darién en búsqueda de respuestas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Saori preguntó despues de cerciorarse que Serena estaba en perfecto estado de salud pese a tener rasgos de estar llorando.

—¿Qué le hizo él? —Andrew indagó, asumiendo que Jadeite era la causa de que Serena estuviera hecha un caos.

Jadeite lanzó una mirada a Darién, que parecía una estatua incapaz de hablar, antes de decidir defenderse.

—No deberían lanzar acusaciones en mi contra solo porque esa chiquilla es una llorona —Jadeite dijo, consiguiendo que cinco pares de ojos saltarán hacía él en similares gestos de furia.

Serena, más segura de si misma con Luna de su lado, no podía creer que Jadeite negara sus maldades anteriores. Era cierto que ese día no le había hecho nada ese día, pero tenía un historial enorme de fechorías. Incluso Luna lo entendía.

Al ver que todos, incluído el gato, lo estaban juzgando, Jadeite optó, sabiamente, a lanzar la culpa a alguien que no fuera una niña tan pequeña que el maquillaje era prácticamente ajeno a su piel.

—Estaba así cuando la encontré con Darién.

Saori, Andrew y Luna pasaron sus ojos furiosos del hombre de cabello rubio al joven de cabello negro, esperando de él una respuesta.

—Uhm —Darién consiguió murmurar, poniéndose algo rojo al ver la forma en que lo escudriñaban, como si él tampoco tuviera idea de lo que había pasado.

En otras ocasiones, Saori y Andrew hubieran sido desarmados por la vergüenza en la cara de Darién, pero ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por Serena para dejarlo en paz.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —Saori interrogó, viendo directamente a las manchas en la ropa del muchacho y se acercó a él para verificar que sí, efectivamente, olía a alcohol. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, e intentando no juzgar mucho, preguntó más amable—¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo...¡Eso no importa!

Serena lo sintió en ese instante, en la voz de Darién había algo distinto, algo que le recordaba a la energía de los poderes de Jadeite, era casi hipnotizante. Abrazó a Luna con más fuerza, notando que la gata parecía haberse percatado de algo.

Jadeite, también parecía haber notado algo y, tras darse cuenta que Saori y Andrew parecían confundidos, decidió intervenir.

—Estoy seguro de que Serena nos dirá que pasó...con el caballero con quién estaba afuera del restaurante Crow.

Serena sintió su sangre helarse, saber que Jadeite la había visto antes y quizá la había seguido era un poco más terrorífico que recordar a Liar. Al pensar en él, se comenzó a acercar más a Saori, buscando en ella la protección que sintió la primera vez que huyó del beso de Liar.

Saori, al notar eso, decidió ignorar al aún confundido Darién, y agarró su mano. Después le sonrió con gentileza y sus ojos dijeron lo que Serena ocupaba: "entiendo"

—Ya veo, si es así, creo que lo mejor es que lleve a Serena a su casa. —Saori dijo.

—¿Quieres que las acompañé? —Andrew ofreció, pese a no entender nada confiaba en los instintos de Saori.

—No, gracias.

Serena también negó la ayuda con una sonrisa, después miró hacia Darién, quién parecía estar inseguro de su lugar en el mundo. Era necesario, Serena supo, disipar las dudas sobre Darién así que, se dirigió a él.

—Muchas gracias Darién —pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos —De verdad.

Las dos mujeres se fueron, dejando a tres hombres con diversos grados de confusión atrás.

En el camino a su casa, Serena habló de lo ocurrido, avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por Liar a un lugar a solas, pero dispuesta a contarlo a alguien. Después de todo, Saori sabía que algo había pasado y Serena no quería que alguien tan refinada como Saori pensará que Liar era un enorme pervertido.

—Fue solo un beso —dijo mientras agarraba su cara con una de sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza —No sé ni siquiera porque llore, jaja. Lo sé, que tonta soy.

—Para nada. Es normal estar asustada en esas situaciones —Saori dijo con una amable sonrisa, Luna, aún en sus brazos, accedió con la cabeza, como si entendiera algo que Serena aún no podía — Lo importante es que no te pasó nada.

—¿Se lo vas a decir a mis papás? —Serena preguntó, llevando el pelaje de Luna a su cara como si con ello pudiera apagar sus palabras.

—Tengo qué. Tus padres les prohibieron estar solos y él se aprovechó, deben saberlo —Saori respondió con increíble madurez, tanta que Serena no pudo evitar ser arrastrada por el argumento y ceder con la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

Mientras más caminaba al lado de Saori, su respeto crecía más. Ella estaba en otro nivel, y quizá, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Darién si podría serle buena pareja considerando que él también, al igual que Saori, actuaba como un adulto ante todas las situaciones.

Él no era un niño asustadizo como ella.

* * *

Había algo malo en el ambiente, Lita lo podía notar, una electricidad extraña que la mantenía al borde de la transformación.

Estaba de nuevo en el distrito de Juban, paseando por las calles buscando la dichosa señal de que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Aún faltaban horas para que el sol se ocultara, pero no quería molestar a sus nuevas amigas (¿hermanas de combate?) y distraerlas de su agenda. La mayoría de las personas le lanzaban miradas curiosas al ver su uniforme escolar y enorme altura, y como era costumbre, ella las ignoró.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando, cuando vio a Serena y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño casi rojo, platicando en la acera contraria, algo curioso pero sus instintos le indicaron que no debía acercase, así que ella obedeció y siguió su camino.

No tardó mucho en encontrar otra cara conocida, de nuevo al lado contrario de la acera. Después de los eventos del domingo, la cara morena de Darién estaría grabada en su mente por un largo tiempo. Para haber sido golpeado bastante aquel día, era la imagen perfecta de salud.

Al lado de Darién, dos hombres muy atractivos discutían con máscaras falsas de cordialidad que se esperaban en la buena sociedad, únicamente Darién estaba indispuesto a seguir el juego, pues sus labios estaban apretados y parecía estar molesto de que los otros dos platicaran.

Luna les había informado a las scouts de dos hombres rubios en el departamento de Darién, un tal Jadeite y el completamente desconocido Zoicite. Lita no pudo evitar preguntarse si esos dos hombres eran los mismos.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la pluma de transformación, los tres estaban distraídos, la calle estaba sola, Lita podía ganarles para evitar más batallas y engaños. El único problema sería Darién, un civil sin poderes extraordinarios que de alguna forma se había vuelto parte de la agenda de los dos bandos.

Uno de los rubios, el de cabello más corto y lacio, dijo algo con una sonrisa genuina antes de despedirse, ignorando que Lita observaba todo desde poco distancia. Finalmente, Darién y el desconocido comenzaron a retirarse, si la vieron no les importó.

Lita sonrió para si misma. Esos dos no sabían de sus habilidades increíbles para espiar a enemigos del bien y la justicia. Sacó unos audífonos de su mochila, se puso en la esquina del edificio y espero a que cruzarán la calle.

Gracias a su buena memoria espacial, estaba segura de que el departamento de Darién quedaba por el camino que ella estaba, y viendo al paso lento que iban era obvio que los iba a poder escuchar.

Un par de minutos después ambos cruzaron frente a ella.

—No puedo creer que invitarás a Andrew a mi departamento — Lita alcanzó oír a Darién casi gritar.

—Lo sé, es la tercera vez que lo repites —desconocido número uno dijo —. Deja de fruncir el ceño o te saldrán arrugas.

—Eso no me importa —Darién murmulló justo después de pasar de largo a Lita y ella rodó sus ojos ante el carácter del muchacho.

Ambos hombres continuaron platicando y Lita decidió dejarlos ir. Pese a su primera impresión, ella en realidad no era buena espiando y prefería la confrontación directa, algo que no haría mientras un civil estuviera involucrado.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, la sensación de peligro menos presente, como si el asunto ya hubiera ocurrido, y por lo tanto, ella ya podía volver a su departamento.

—¡Agh!

Estaba tan distraída que tropezó, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Para su propio orgullo, la razón de su caída era una mochila dejada en medio del camino. Una de esas mochilas que ella sabía tenían un alto precio.

Al lado de la mochila, había botellas de cerveza y al examinar el contenido descubrió aún más. Era curioso, así que comenzó a buscar dentro alguna pista de quién era el propietario. Estaba en esa búsqueda cuando sintió una sombra sobre ella.

Dió un salto y se preparó para el combate, pues aunque reconocía a la persona, los lazos de camaderia habían sido rotos cuando él mostró sus verdaderos colores.

Maxfield, o mejor dicho, Nephrite, estaba mirándola. Su traje era del mismo impecable gris y tenía las manos en sus bolsillos como si no reconociera en Lita a Sailor Jupiter. Por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero Lita no iba a bajar su guardia.

—Señorita Kino, ¿verdad? —Nephrite dijo con una sonrisa amigable —¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Lita se preguntó así misma cuál era su mejor opción, si atacar o simplemente mantener su pose de pelea en caso de que el general oscuro dejará de lado su imagen de buen ciudadano. Apretó más sus puños y desafió a Nephrite con la mirada.

—Calma — él dijo, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos para mostrarle sus palmas vacías a Lita —¿Por qué tan agresiva? No me digas que una pequeña caída te puso de tan mal humor.

Lita mordió su cachete y renovó su furia.

—¡Fue la culpa de esa mochila!

Nephrite vio a la mochila, aún sonriendo, pero después de ver las botellas de cerveza y observar con detenimiento el objeto, sus cachetes perdieron color y se apresuró a sujetarla, examinando el objeto en búsqueda de pistas.

Lita respiró una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse pese a la cercanía del enemigo. Ella reconocía la preocupación del otro hombre, odiaba tener que sentir lástima por él, pero después de los eventos del fin de semana, no lo culpaba.

—¿Es de Darién, verdad? —preguntó casualmente, dejando atrás su pose de pelea para simplemente cruzar sus brazos.

—¿Lo conoces? —Maxfield alzó una de sus cejas, sorprendido por qué ella supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

—Lo ví con un hombre rubio hace un par de horas —Lita contestó alzando los hombros —Se veía bien.

—El hombre rubio, ¿tenía cabello corto o largo?

—Corto.

—Ya veo. Gracias— Nephrite observó a Lita, sus ojos juzgando la furia dentro de los de ella, finalmente, decidió que no le importaban los sentimientos de Lita, en lugar de ello, examinó una de las botellas dentro de la mochila, sujetándola con una mano — ¿Estás botellas de alcohol...?

—Posiblemente el "hijo de su amigo" estaba bebiendo —Lita explicó con burla en sus labios, sin embargo, la reacción de Nephrite la sorprendió.

Con su mano aplastó la lata de aluminio, haciendo que el líquido ensuciara las mangas de su camisa y saco. Parecía furioso ante la idea de que Darién hubiera bebido.

—Tengo que irme —Nephrite dijo viendo en dirección al departamento de Darién —Cuidese.

—Si, por supuesto— Lita respondió con arrogancia y vio al hombre correr en una dirección aleatoria, sabiendo que él se iba a teletransportar.

Ella sabía al menos dos cosas, primero, tendría algo que reportar a su grupo de amigas y segundo, que no le gustaría ser Darien en ese instante.

* * *

Daríen sintió el dolor de la cahetada pero se negó a llevar su mano a su cachete. Era algo que ya estaba anunciado, así que ni siquiera le sorprendió.

Jadeite, por su parte, empujó con agresividad a Maxfield, molesto porque hubiera osado lastimar a Darién.

—¡Alcohol! ¡ALCOHOL! —Maxfielfd gritó, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a Darién cuando Jadeite parecía estar dispuesto a lanzar un puño —. El doctor te lo prohibió y con tus inestables poderes, pudiste haber muerto.

—Siempre he tomado alcohol y nunca me ha pasado nada —Darién se defendió.

—Las estrellas están seguras de que el alcohol te podría matar mientras no controles tu poderes—Maxfield dijo con voz filosa y Darién rodó los ojos, ignorando de nuevo el dolor en su mejilla. Nephrite observó a Jadeite tras unos segundos de silencio —Se supone que debías vigilarlo.

—No es un bebé. Puede cuidarse solo.

Ambos hombres se miraron con furia y Darién cruzó sus brazos en arrogancia, harto por la actitud de ambos y lo ridículo de la situación. Para él, la única razón por la que Maxfield mostraba preocupación por su salud era para obtener energía.

—No te preocupes, Maxfield, mis energías están a niveles óptimos, listas para usarse o lo que sea.

Dos pares de ojos vieron a Darién como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra. Maxfield fue el primero en recuperarse y lo vio para abajo, con la arrogancia habitual.

—Muy bien. Siéntate en el sillón y no te muevas — dijo tras lanzar una mirada amenazante a Jadeite.

Darién obedeció y cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver cómo la mano de Nephrite se colocaba sobre su cara, únicamente sintiendo la sensación de caída de la que por primera vez era consciente. Cuando logró despertar, no podía moverse y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban irritados.

Jadeite lo veía desde una silla, pues el otro sillón había sido roto por Sailor Jupiter el domingo pasado. La semana había comenzado muy loca y no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de causar dolores de cabeza a Darién.

—Dime, Darién, ¿confías en Sailor Moon? —Jadeite preguntó, una de sus manos sujetando su mentón mientras reflexionaba —La ví está tarde y me di cuenta que sus oportunidades de ganar contra el Negaverso son peores que en mis anteriores consideraciones.

Darién apretó sus ojos para quitarse la migraña e intentó formar pensamientos coherentes. Incluso si Sailor Moon tenía a otro, desde que era un niño pequeño, se había tenido que atener a la guia de su princesa, y tras verla pelear contra los monstruos, él estaba más seguro que nunca que podía confiar su vida a la joven de cabellos rubios y sonrisa blanca.

—Sí. Yo sé que Sailor Moon lo va a conseguir.

Jadeite observó de nuevo a Darién, una mezcla de resignación y amargura atravesando su faz al sopesar las palabras del adolescente.

—Yo no lo hago. Ella es una niña, las otras dos también lo son. Sería más fácil unirte a nosotros, a ponerte en el ejército de la reina Beryl, que siquiera pensar en derrotar al Negaverso junto a ellas.

Beryl.

Cabello rojo ondulado, dientes afilados, una espada teñida de violento carmesí. Una mujer, madre, en el suelo. Su padre. Su gente al fuego. Un cáliz de sangre negra. No. Jamás.

—No —Darién dijo mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el sillón, como si con ello pudiera alejarse de la idea expuesta por Jadeite, las imágenes en su cabeza haciéndolo delirar —. Primero muerto.

Era un eco de algo de miles de años atrás, de una decisión tomada por un príncipe que nadie recordaba y que era dicha por un muchacho que había olvidado todo. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos hombres en el cuarto sabía de eso, ambos ignorantes de aquel pasado.

Jadeite accedió con la cabeza, después, colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Entendido. Pondré mi fuerza de su lado y ayudaré a las Sailor Scouts a vencer al Negaverso.

—¿Por qué?

Por qué Jadeite consideraba importante la opinión de Darién; por qué estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el Negaverso; por qué las Sailor Scouts. Daríen no sabía que estaba preguntando y Jadeite contestó lo que creyó.

—Eso no debe importarle, alteza.

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias a los que han leído y tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Son mi inspiración para continuar escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Nancy, Elsy y Linna, aquí está para ustedes que querían una actualización rápida. Espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado (o que el siguiente lo redima).**

 **Danipi y Caro, gracias por tomar el tiempo de escribir sus opiniones y pensamientos, eso me ayudó mucho para animarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13

Nephrite paso sus dedos sobre la copa de vino. Estaba inseguro de que hacer, cada una de sus opciones menos alagadora que la anterior. Las constelaciones hablaban, cada una diciendo algo distinto, confundiendolo.

Debía proteger a Darién. Era importante que Nephrite lo mantuviera a salvó porque si no algo terrible pasaría. Pero, el general tenía que cumplir su cuota de energía o lo matarían.

—Te veo preocupado —Jadeite dijo, mientras se servía su propia copa de otro tipo de vino, despues para molestarlo, preguntó — ¿Algún motivo en especial?

—¡Calla Jadeite!

—Necesitas cumplir la cuota, pero no quieres arriesgarte a tomar más energía de Darién.

—Si no vas a ayudar, desaparece.

Jadeite tomo un sorbo de vino, apreciando el sabor en su paladar, como si llevará años sin probarlo. Nephrite intentó ignorarlo.

—Tengo un plan. A diferencia de ti Nephrite, puedo pensar en varias buenas ideas aún cuando me encargo de vigilar a un niño.

Nephrite siguió ignorarando al hombre rubio que había entrado a su mansión sin invitación y que en esos momentos debía estar cuidado a dicho "niño" pero parecía estar más feliz molestando a su superior. A veces no entendía porque había decidido rescatarlo incluso cuando eso podía significar morir también en cuanto Zoicite o Malakite se lo dijeran a Beryl.

Era una apuesta en la que parecía estar a punto de perder. Pero las estrellas aún estaban brillando en el cielo así que él continuaría.

A diferencia de las estrellas, su habitación era oscura y húmeda, un lugar que era terrible para que viviera un muchacho de diecisiete con poderes que cada día salían más de control. Podía proyectar pequeñas ilusiones y su toque le permitía ver el pasado.

Tenía que protegerlo pero necesitaba primero cumplir con su cuota. Darién proveía mucha energía y sin embargo, eso le podría causar mucho daño, el día anterior le quitó bastante para hacerlo perder la conciencia.

—Tuxedo Mask.

Nephrite bajo su copa de vino para observar mejor a Jadeite, quién parecía muy feliz tras haber dicho el nombre de su mortal enemigo. La mesa ovalada, dos metros y un pequeño banco eran lo que los separaba físicamente, pero entre las mentes de ambos existía una enorme diferencia que parecía volverse más grande conforme pasaban los días. Era trágico tener que depender en él.

—¡Explicate!

—Darién quiere que colaboremos con las Sailor Scouts, pero Tuxedo Mask parece no formar parte de su grupo interno. Propongo tomar la energía de él y así conseguir nuestra cuota —Jadeite dijo orgulloso —. El plan es sencillo, liberas un pequeño youma, las scouts vendrán a derrotarlo y Tuxedo Mask estará en algún lugar escondido, esperando el momento de saltar en ayuda de esas chiquillas. Entonces, mientras las scouts no lo ven, lo atacamos.

Nephrite odiaba pensar que el plan de Jadeite tenía sentido, así que decidió tragar la idea junto con un sorbo de vino.

—Entonces, está noche, Tuxedo Mask y nosotros tendremos un encuentro.

—Será interesante.

* * *

El olor a rosas, hojas y tierra mojada la despertó en la mañana, atravesando su ventana y posándose encima de ella como una sábana. Serena abrió los ojos al nuevo día esperando ver a alguien en su cuarto, pero únicamente estaban ella y Luna, solas en la habitación de paredes color crema y llena de objetos que revelaban que Serena aún era una niña.

Por alguna razón recordaba un cuarto de paredes de rica piedra blanca y con objetos de fino material decorando desde las paredes a su hermoso tocador de madera. Serena pestañeó y volvió en sí con un suspiro.

—Buenos días Serena —Luna saludo, llendo a las manos de Serena para aceptar la caricia matutina de todos los días — ¿Cómo despertaste?

—Bien —ella dijo, sonriendo al escuchar el ruido proveniente del exterior. Sus padres parecían estar discutiendo donde plantar un par de rosales, era algo tan mundano que le cuasaba una enorme felicidad estar ahí, en la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

—Tus padres despertaron llenos de ánimo.

Serena accedió con la cabeza, pensando como solamente el día anterior ambos se habían alterado mucho tras hablar con Saori. Sus padre, luego había gritado por el teléfono a Liar mientras su madre le preguntaba si estaba bien. Irónicamente, Sammy era el que estaba haciendo un baile de victoria cuando sus padres le prohibieron a Liar acercarse por todo un año.

Él había traicionado su confianza y a pesar de ser alma gemela de Serena, ellos no querían verlo en un buen tiempo.

Luna había dicho esa noche, mientras deambulaba de uno a otro mueble, que Serena debía olvidar todo de ese hombre: "las almas gemelas...son producto de una maldición, y como Sailor Scout no deberías tener una"

Serena se levantó de la cama, pensando aún en esas palabras, eran tanto un confort como una apuñalada en el corazón. Las almas gemelas eran el camino a la felicidad y rechazarla, en opinión de Serena era entregarse a una vida de amargura.

—Tienes que estar en el templo a las tres, debemos informar a las demás de Jadeite —Luna le recordó, después salió del cuarto para ir a desayunar. Sin Serena.

—Traidora.

Serena se terminó de cambiar y fue al tocador, en búsqueda de sus aretes blanco de fantasía, los que eran inocentes sin ningún simbolismo sobre promesas de matrimonio. Serena recordó a Saori, y se preguntó si alguna de sus alajas eran de Darién.

Seguramente, él tenía un pésimo sentido del gusto y regalaba joyas con patrones infantiles que no combinaban con la madura apariencia que Saori buscaba proyectar. Aún así, si ella fuera Saori, Serena estaría muy feliz con cualquier regalo de Darién y lo usaría todo el tiempo.

—¡No pienses cosas tan ridículas! —Serena se amonestó. La fase de estar "enamorada" de Darién aún parecía lejos de finalizar, lo cual era muy molesto porque Darién era su enemigo número uno y un completo antipático que se burlaba de ella (o la salvaba de la nada sin pedir nada a cambio).

Serena se dió una pequeña cachetada antes de ponerse sus aretes, cansada de que su mente la traicionara. Era tonto pensar en ello y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo.

Tal vez necesitaba una distracción de los chicos y de cosas de scouts.

"Ya sé. Iré con Molly despues de reunirme con las chicas" pensó feliz y termino de prepararse para ir a desayunar.

* * *

La reunión comenzó a la hora señalada despues de que Rey, antipática, hiciera un comentario sobre la llegada de Serena.

—Llegue a tiempo —ella se defendió, tomando en sus manos uno de los deliciosos panes que Lita había preparado.

—Por eso mismo, seguro hoy llueven sapos.

—¿Quieres que lluevan sapos? ¿Sera que quieres besar a uno para que se convierta en principe? Jaja.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Rey gritó y jalo el cabello de Serena —Yo no necesito besar nada.

—Por favor, Rey, Serena, tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar —Amy dijo, una sonrisa tímida en su boca y manos alzadas en búsqueda de parecer una aliada para ambas —Tenemos el problema de Jadeite.

Serena palidecio un poco y comenzó a comer nerviosa el pan, esperando que Luna decidiera darles a todas los detalles del encuentro con el general oscuro el día anterior. Había sido reconocida, de eso estaba segura.

Luna se colocó en medio de la mesa y comenzó su relato tras ver que su protegida tenía únicamente intenciones de llenar su boca de comida.

—Ayer, Serena y yo nos encontramos con Jadeite en la calle. Había otras personas presentes, entre ellas Darién, pero tengo motivos para sospechar que reconoció a Serena.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Lita preguntó escandalizada. Amy había tapado su boca con sus manos y Rey tenía las cejas arqueadas por el enojo.

—Jadeite nos vio cuando nos transformamos en el aeropuerto —Amy dijo mientras terminaba de ocultar toda su cara —Esperaba que no. Pero lo hace, nos debe recordar a las tres...¿Serena, dijo algo, sabía tu nombre?

—Sí. Lo siento.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, Serena —Lita se apresuró a calmar a su amiga —. Lo importante es que vamos a hacer ahora, yo pienso que atacar primero.

Amy limpió los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos, Rey accedió con la cabeza, sus dientes apretados mientras miraba directo a Lita, únicamente Serena pareció recibir la idea con preocupación, sus labios temblando por falta de palabras.

Luna lambió sus bigotes, pensado con cuidado sus posibilidades, tras varios segundos de silencio se irguió para volverse una regia imagen digna de una comandante.

—En ese caso, hay dos cosas que necesitamos hacer. Primero, informar a Control Central, estoy segura de que ellos nos brindaran ayuda — al terminar de decir eso, Luna se dirigió a Serena y después saltó en el aire formando un círculo, su movimiento invocando una bara de mando rosa con una luna menguante en la parte superior —Este es el cetro lunar, usado por la familia de la Luna, tiene increíbles poderes que nos ayudarán a derrotar a los generales.

Serena sujetó el objeto, a simple vista parecía un juguete muy bonito, pesaba al menos dos kilos y estaba hecho de alguna especial de metal ligero. Gracias a su inocente apariencia, Serena sabía que podría llevarlo a todos lados sin causar muchos problemas.

En ese sentido era como su broche y las plumas de transformación, parecían simples objetos de fantasía que niñas de catorce años podían cargar en sus mochilas como cosas lindas. Sin embargo, al menos su broche, al transformarse, parecía volverse más elaborado y digno. Tal vez era igual con el báculo lunar.

—¿No nos pudiste haber dado el objeto mágico antes? —Rey preguntó a Luna mientras extendía una de sus manos a Serena quién le pasó la bara sin decir palabra alguna.

—No es un juguete, es una herramienta valiosa y Serena necesitaba practicar sus poderes antes de poder usarla.

—¿Solo Serena puede usarla? —Amy preguntó, mirando el objeto en manos de Rey con fascinación.

—Ella es la que tiene poderes que permiten el uso más óptimo —Luna dijo cabizbaja —Deben confiar en ella.

Rey pasó el báculo lunar de una mano a otra antes de dárselo a Amy, despues miró a Serena comiendo otro pan y tras un largo suspiro alzó los hombros en derrota.

—No me parece una buena idea, pero si Serena es la mejor opción...

—Que mala eres Rey.

Lita acomodó su cabello castaño detrás de su cuello, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar al ver como las otras tres chicas interactuaban y no estaba segura de que decir para volver a llevar la conversación a cosas que ella sí conocía.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Darién, Jadeite y Nephrite? —Lita preguntó tras ver que Serena y Rey estaban enfrascadas en hacerse gestos con la cara una a la otra.

—Solo Nephrite y Jadeite...y ese otro hombre que Luna vio en el departamento de Darién, esos son nuestros únicos enemigos, no le vamos a hacer nada a Darién —Amy aclaró con una voz amable, sacando su pequeña computadora para analizar el báculo lunar, después, tras un segundo de silencio, vio a las otras tres mujeres —Aunque, es muy sospechoso que haya generales confabulando en su departamento. Tal vez es necesaria más observación antes de descartar su papel.

—Amy, ¿por qué siempre tienes que actuar así? —Rey preguntó molesta —Darién es una buena persona y siempre dices cosas como esas.

La guardiana de Mercurio cerró su laptop y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, sus ojos azules buscaron a Serena en búsqueda de ayuda, pero su líder parecía compartir los sentimientos de Rey, Lita presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Solo dije la verdad —Amy se defendió, después elaboró — Cuando conocimos a Darién él iba a la universidad y ahora está en preparatoria, eso no es atípico, es algo que debe significar que él es...

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? —Serena casi grito, sorprendiendo a todas por su defensa, después, más calmada, miró hacia Rey antes de volver su vista a Amy —Rey tiene razón, él no es una mala persona.

—Yo solo...—Amy se tapó la boca y se puso de pie —Lo siento tanto, perdón.

Salió por la puerta, dejando varios pares de ojos abiertos en confusión.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Rey preguntó en voz alta. Serena alzó los hombros y Luna se movió de un lado a otro en un intento de comprender lo ocurrido.

—Yo me encargo —Lita dijo antes de ir en búsqueda de Amy.

* * *

Amy había tenido que escapar corriendo, pero Lita era mucho más atlética y la alcanzó en poco tiempo, cuando la más pequeña de las dos descansaba debajo de un árbol.

Al ver a Lita acercarse, Amy arregló las líneas de su camiseta amarilla y comenzó a crear una sonrisa falsa en su cara, tan cordial y reservada que Lita casi se sentía ofendida.

—¡Hey! —Lita dijo y le dió un par de palmadas amigables en el hombro — ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

—Lo siento, yo-

—Sí, tenías la razón —Lita la cortó, dispuesta a hablar sobre lo que tenía que ser hablado —Al principio creí que no, pero ese tal Darién es más sospechoso cada vez que lo veo.

—Serena no piensa lo mismo —Amy dijo, sus ojos mirando el suelo.

—Solo lo protege porque la besó.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Nunca subestimes el poder de los besos —Lita dijo, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Amy, está última se puso roja al pensar en las palabras dichas — Prácticamente compro su apoyo, es más malvado de lo que parece a simple vista.

Amy comenzó a reírse, finalmente dejando la tensión irse con esa acción. Después comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, Lita a su lado igualando su paso. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Amy miró a Lita y se detuvo en seco, despues lanzó miradas furtivas de un lado a otro.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo razón?

—Sip, ese chico es muy, muy raro.

—Te puedo confiar información, se las iba a comentar hoy en la reunión pero...ahora ya no sé cómo.

Lita accedió con la cabeza, dispuesta a escuchar las razones que habían hecho dudar a la gentil Amy de alguien que parecía ser únicamente alguien que fastidiaba a Serena antes de que Lita los conociera.

—Utilice mi laptop para buscar información sobre Darién, es extraño, pero no lo encontré su acta de nacimiento en los registros públicos, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada once años atrás y lo hubieran implantado en una familia. No solo eso, una vez fue invitado a una reunión de prestigiados académicos, sin embargo era solo un estudiante de ingeniería informática de primer año.

Amy humedeció sus labios y comenzó a acariciar sus manos como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima. Lita también se sentía mal tras recibir esa información, pues no tenía idea de que significaba.

Esa era información que sin lugar a dudas tenían que informar al resto de las scouts.

—Eso suena como algo de una película de aliens —Lita atinó a decir, Amy, en respuesta, acarició su mentón.

—Pero, no existe vida en otros planetas, ¿o sí? ¿Es posible que Darién sea un marciano o algo así? Aunque lo más posible es que sea un agente del Negaverso. Eso suena incluso peor.

—¡O quizá los del Negaverso siempre fueron aliens! —Lita dijo emocionada — Eso explica porque tenemos que salvar el mundo de ellos.

Ambas rieron un poco antes de continuar caminando, si el enemigo era o no proveniente del espacio, eso no importaba mucho para Lita, de cualquier forma ella los enfrentaría con la misma fuerza de siempre y protegería la Tierra.

Amy también tenía sus propios pensamientos en los cuales hundirse, por lo que caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, olvidando por completo que caminaba por las calles vivas de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando alguien, un niño, gritó el nombre de ambas, llamando su atención. Amy continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero Lita la sujetó del codo para detenerla. Apenas hubo realizado esa acción, un carro azul cruzó el semáforo rojo a una gran velocidad.

Las dos observaron al carro desaparecer en el horizonte, asombradas al darse cuenta que ambas estuvieron a poco de haber sido arrolladas. Lita fue la primera en recuperarse y volteó en búsqueda de la persona que accidentalmente las había salvado.

A escasos metros de ellas, un niño delgado de la estatura de Amy, los miraba con enormes ojos cafes. Parecía casi de primaria gracias a su cara redonda y corte de hongo, pero Lita tenía la sensación de que él era de secundaria. Él estaba petrificado bajo la mirada de la joven que le sacaba cabeza y media así que permaneció en su sitio.

—¿Tú eres...? —Amy comenzó, reconociendo al niño pero obviamente desconociendo su nombre.

—Soy Greg —él dijo con cachetes rojos —Acabo de mudarme aquí está semana. Vamos en el misma escuela.

—Cierto, gracias por llamarnos, parece que nos salvaste la vida —Amy dijo con su voz más gentil, aunque seguía nerviosa por el pequeño acercamiento con la muerte.

—Fue solo una coincidencia —Greg se apresuró a decir, un mar completo de nervios —Ya tengo que retirarme...uhm..Lita y Amy, tengan cuidado con las joyas...

Greg se retiró casi corriendo, consiguiendo que Lita dijera en voz alta "raro" y Amy mirará por un buen tiempo la espalda alejándose.

* * *

Serena bostezó, cansada del día. Iba caminando rumbo a la tienda de joyas Osaka, propiedad de la mamá de Molly y un lugar al que ella le gustaba ir para ver las distintas alajas en el mostrador.

Después de que Amy y Lita se fueran, Rey la había obligado a ayudar en la limpieza del templo sin importarle que Serena tenía ganas de tomar una siesta. En momentos así, ella no comprendía porque siquiera era amiga de Rey.

Incluso Luna estaba agotada por el día y descansaba sobre los hombros de Serena como si fuera un chal negro.

En cuanto llegó a la cuadra de la tienda, Serena se paró en seco y Luna saltó al piso en alerta. La calle estaba vacía y tras muchos encuentros con youmas, ella podía adivinar que no era casualidad, Amy tenía la teoría de que las personas no involucradas sentían las energías negativas e inconscientemente evitaban el lugar.

Serena respiró profundamente y saco el comunicador. Molly a veces parecía ser un magneto de enemigos así que para asegurar el bienestar de su amiga, lo mejor era pedir refuerzos. El cetro lunar dentro de su bolsa parecía vibrar al presentir el peligro y Serena presintio que algo estaba mal con la situación.

Tras pedir ayuda, se escondió entre dos edificios e invocó su uniforme de Sailor Scout, lista para pelear despues de ser envuelta en un haz de luz rosa.

Respiró profundamente antes de correr hacia la joyería, Luna, fiel, siguiéndola a una distancia prudente.

* * *

 _Darién estaba caminando por un sendero con pilares blancos que hacían un camino hacia un hermoso castillo. Arriba, en un balcón, la princesa lloraba._

 _—Por favor. El Cristal de Plata._

 _—No —Darién negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo un paso, sus zapatos negros chillando ante la brusquedad del movimiento —Me rindo._

 _Si ella no lo amaba, sí tenía a otro y lo olvidaría, entonces él no quería pasar más noches en vela o sufrir más dolor por ella. Egoísta o infantil, eso no importaba para su corazón herido._

 _—NO_

 _La voz de la princesa gritó con la fuerza de cientos, hombres y mujeres uniéndose en aquel desgarrador sonido. Él miró hacia atrás de él y comenzó a correr, intentando escapar de esas Miles de voces. Darién no iba a volver a seguirla nunca más._

 _—Yo lo haré._

 _Alguien dijo desde detrás suyo y Darién se detuvo en seco, confundido en medio de plantas que no eran terrenales. La voz, distinta a todas las demás, parecía un eco proveniente de la tierra. Asustado, cayó al suelo, retrocediendo hacia atrás._

 _Su sombra comenzó a alzarse sobre la tierra, incandose en frente de Daríen. Por primera vez dejó de tener miedo. Todo en ese lugar era diferente a lo que conocía, pero su sombra era de él. La mano sin materia se alzó un poco, extendiéndose hacia la mano de Daríen, pero no la tocó._

 _—Me necesita —la sombra dijo, su voz aún el eco de otra, y comenzó a alejarse de Darién —En este instante, necesito ayudarla._

 _Incluso sin faz, Darién sabía que aquella sombra le estaba pidiendo permiso para ir con ella, porque su corazón estaba flaqueando y para ayudar a su princesa, él tenía que aceptar el llamado, pero tenía demasiadas preguntas._

 _—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué ella aparece en mis sueños? ¿Quién soy yo?_

 _—No sé —su sombra dijo y Darién tapo su cara con ambas manos, viendo únicamente el color negro detrás de sus párpados, y antes de que la sombra respondiera, en un susurró que la voz del eco contestó, dijo—Lo olvide._

 _Ella lo necesitaba. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron, pero Darién aceptó que la sombra se fuera. No importaba si él jamás recordaba nada o si su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos, ella, su amada princesa, debía ser salvada._

* * *

Nephrite vio a Sailor Moon pelear contra el youma como si este fuera nada, esquivando todos los ataques con distintas acrobacias que la hacían parecer una gimnasta olímpica, pero aún así, no desesperó, la niña podia ser buena pero tarde o temprano cometería un error.

Jadeite observaba a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de que Tuxedo Mask estaba escondido en espera del mejor momento para atacar. Era un hombre misterioso, el aliado de Sailor Moon, por eso era difícil saber si aparecería o no.

Los ojos de Jadeite crecieron al ver algo, y después con su cabeza señaló hacía un pilar del segundo piso, Nephrite no vio a nadie, pero a través de su sus poderes, pudo sentir una especie de anomalía escondiéndose en las sombras con un poder similar al que los dos generales usaban.

Sailor Moon logró esquivar el ataque del youma, pero para su mala suerte, con el salto iba a acabar encima de los vidrios de un aparador roto. En lugar de que Sailor Moon fuera salvada por Tuxedo Mask, la persona que la sujetó por la cadera y la cargo lejos del peligro fue otra scout, la que vestía de verde y era mucho más alta que las demás.

—¡Sailor Júpiter! —Sailor Moon dijo en un grito euforico —¡Me salvaste!

Estaba diciendo esas palabras, cuando el youma aprovechó para lanzar una bola de energía. Las dos no tuvieron tiempo de moverse, pues una filosa flor roja interceptó el ataque, explotando tras el impacto para volverse polvo de petalos quemados.

Las dos vieron en dirección del pilar, donde efectivamente, Tuxedo Mask había aparecido. Para sorpresa de todos, el héroe enmascarado parecía tener problemas para sostenerse y estaba apoyándose en un brazo sobre el barandal mientras con su otra mano cubria la parte superior de su cara.

Sailor Moon, al verlo, se mostró preocupada, pero Sailor Jupiter no dudó en señalar al youma y llamar la atención de la heroína de vuela al monstruo.

—Usa el cetro, Sailor Moon.

—¡Sí! —la niña hizo aparecer en su mano un pequeño báculo con el adorno de una luna, cuatro gemas de colores incrustadas en la última parte del bastón brillando ante la luz lunar —¡Curación lunar!

Una brillante luz, similar a la de las hermosas auroras boreales, sumergió al youma en su poder, y en un grito, la criatura fue destruida. Nephrite no estaba feliz al darse cuenta que su enemiga había adquirido una nueva arma. Incluso Tuxedo Mask parecía sorprendido, pero tras agarrar una bocanada de aire, el héroe comenzó su retirada.

Jadeite fue en su persecución, pero Nephrite se quedó escuchando un poco más a las sailors, quienes tenían ya la compañía de las otras dos, que habían llegado únicamente para presenciar el ataque de Sailor Moon.

—¿Joyas? —Mercury se dijo así misma, una de sus manos llendo a su arete izquierdo, lista para activar su visor. Nephrite no esperó a que el objeto se materializara para huir del lugar. Su promesa a Darién seguía presente, cargando sobre él como una pesada loza.

* * *

 **Lenna, Caro y Tatty, gracias por comentar y llevar mi humilde fic a 30 reviews. En honor a eso (y que ya está el capítulo 14) aquí les presento este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **...**

 **Momento de hablar de cosas que pienso al escribir: nunca he entendido porque hay tantos fics donde Rey desconfía de Tuxedo Mask, canónicamente ese es el rol de Amy. Tiene sentido porque TM tenía su propia y desconocida agenda. Otra cosas, es que jamás entenderé porque es aceptado que Darién estudiaba medicina, en el anime se le veía siempre trabajando en una laptop y en Stars lo buscaban para dar una plática de informática.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 14

Tuxedo Mask estaba más confundido que nunca. Sailor Moon tenía un nuevo poder que hacía palidecer la fuerza de la tiara lunar, incluso tras varios kilómetros de distancia, podía sentir los suaves remanentes de una energía tan pura que parecía desvanecer la oscuridad.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? A veces sentía que llevaba meses sin verla, su hermosa cara más bella que la de cualquier Venus, era algo que extrañaba como el agua. Pero, por alguna razón cuando la vió unos minutos atrás se sintió triste, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Estaba olvidando algo muy importante, algo que sabía pero se escapaba de su memoria como si fuera aire entre sus manos, dejando su sensación de pluma sobre sus dedos y palmas antes de desvanecer. Paradójicamente, descubrió que sabía menos que la vez anterior que la ayudó.

Tuxedo Mask saltó encima de una rama, moviendo las hojas con su impacto, despues brincó al suelo para descansar sus músculos. No entendía porque estaba tan cansado pero sabía que no podía ir a casa aún. El piar de un pajarito llamó su atención, y como el amante de animales que era, decidió hacer lo correcto y juntar al frágil animalito del suelo.

Estaba herido de un ala, posiblemente por la caída y piaba llamando a su madre, buscando ser rescatado del suelo y llevado devuelta a la seguridad del nido. Tuxedo Mask sujetó a la criatura en un guante blanco, dejando que poderes extraños trabajarán con sus manos para curar al pequeño ser.

—No deberías de desperdiciar tu energía con cosas inútiles —una voz comandante lo amonestó y Tuxedo Mask se incorporó, llevando la mano con la que sostenía al pájaro hacía su cuerpo.

Cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos azules, cara ovalada y vestido con un conocido traje gris, frente a él estaba una persona que le era familiar.

—Aretes bobos —dijo en un tono incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —el general oscuro se detuvo en seco, mirando a Tuxedo Mask en clara confusión.

—¿Qué? —Tuxedo Mask imitó la pregunta, como si hubiera sido Aretes... Jadeite el que comenzó a decir cosas incomprensibles.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Jadeite logró quitarse la confusión y Tuxedo Mask respondió sacando una rosa roja de su saco, intentando ocultar el cansancio que había estado ahí desde antes de transformarse.

Estaba tan enfocado en los movimientos de Jadeite que no se dió cuenta de una sombra viajando por el suelo, con el zigzag peligroso de una serpiente lista para capturar su presa. Antes de poder lanzar su rosa a Jadeite, la sombra saltó sobre él y lo hato en el árbol, funcionando como cuerdas sobre sus piernas, estómago y cuello que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

Únicamente la mano en la que sostenía al pequeño pájaro permanecía libre. La pequeña criatura piaba desde su palma, nerviosa por la brusquedad de movimiento.

Tuxedo Mask logró mover su cara la suficiente para ver a Nephrite, también vestido de gris, salir de detrás del árbol con el mayor gesto de satisfacción que se podía tener.

—¿Qué planeas? —le preguntó, su mandíbula dura al darse cuenta que no tenía escape, el general oscuro ignoró la pregunta y se puso en frente de Tuxedo Mask, apreciando que su enemigo estaba sometido—Sailor Moon te detendrá.

—Ya veremos —Nephrite dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia la faz del héroe enmascarado.

Él sabia que le iba a robar energía, el recuerdo de un día anterior se mezclaba con ese temible momento y Tuxedo Mask apretó sus dientes para forzarse a mantenerse callado. No le daría la satisfacción de escucharlo suplicar.

La mano de Nephrite ni siquiera lo necesitaba tocar, pero en la cercanía podía sentir que aquel hombre poseía energía oscura dentro de él, tan familiar que lo hacía querer vomitar. Una mezcla de algo que una vez amo teñido por aquello que amenazaba matar a la Tierra desde sus entrañas.

Los recuerdos amenazaron con ser liberados, empujados por las cientos de sensaciones que lo abrumaban. Desde el temor del pájaro en su mano al sonido del viento en sus oídos parecía estar amplificado, pero una parte de él empujó en contra y los mantuvo escondidos, lejos de su corazón.

—Atacar al hombre más guapo en todo Japón es un crimen que no perdonaré —una bella voz dijo desde algún punto que le era imposible ver con su vista nublada. Después, otras tres voces se unieron para corear al mismo tiempo—Somos las Sailor Scouts y los castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

Tuxedo Mask alcanzó a pensar que le gustaba la teatralidad de las Sailor Scouts mucho, era casi inspirador escucharlas creer en cosas tan puras y buenas. Después, cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia. Él realmente era una persona rara.

* * *

Los dos generales oscuros intercambiaron miradas cargadas de mensajes antes de marcharse volando de la escena del crimen, dejando a cuatro heroínas mirarlos con rencor desde el suelo, furiosas porque no podían alcanzarlos.

—Tantos poderes mágicos y no podemos volar ¡Qué furia! —Mars dijo una vez que los villanos desaparecieron de la vista. Sailor Moon, a su lado accedió con la cabeza.

El sonido de Tuxedo Mask, libre de las ataduras oscuras, cayendo al piso, hizo que las dos recordarán el objetivo de su misión, el cual era rescatar al misterioso hombre que de vez en cuando las ayudaba. Pelear con los supervillanos vendría después.

Mercury corrió al lado de Tuxedo Mask, seguida por las otras tres, despues, colocó dos dedos sobre el cuello del hombre mientras lo examinaba con su visor.

—Así no se toma la presión —Mars señaló, incandose también para ver mejor al héroe. Sailor Moon, temerosa de los resultados, se recargó en Júpiter mientras esperaba el veredicto de la doctora de su equipo.

—Los guantes tienen tecnología en ellos, están transmitiendo información a mi laptop, por el momento lo único que sé es que tiene pulso —Mercury dijo, después unas letras se formaron en su visor y sonrío —Solo está inconsciente, como las víctimas anteriores...oh no...de acuerdo ha la información, tiene una temperatura de treinta y nuevo grados centígrados.

—¿Eso que significa? —Jupiter preguntó confundida.

—Tiene fiebre. Eso no es normal.

—Pero dijiste que era igual que con otras víctimas —Mars siseó.

—Lo siento. Yo..

—¡Déjala en paz Mars! —Jupiter saltó en defensa de su amiga sin soltar a Sailor Moon, quién parecía al borde de las lágrimas —¡Agh! No tenemos tiempo para esto...Tuxedo Mask está enfermo o algo así, no tenemos tiempo para pelear entre nosotras.

—¡Lo debemos llevar a un hospital! — Sailor Moon dijo casi histérica.

Las otras tres intercambiaron miradas, y fue Sailor Jupiter la que explicó que la identidad de Tuxedo Mask era secreta y no podían simplemente llevarlo a una clínica u hospital sin comprometer su vida privada. Mercury no se atrevió a agregar que si el gobierno lo capturaba a él (o a una de ellas) lo podían someter a pruebas científicas.

Después de pensarlo mucho, entre las cuatro se acordó llevar al inconsciente Tuxedo Mask al templo, Sailor Moon ofreció su casa, pero tras recordarle que tenía padres, la joven heroína, con labios apretados, acepto que su rival Rey tuviera bajo su techo al guapo Tuxedo Mask.

Antes de irse del lugar, Sailor Moon vio a un pequeño pájaro, un bebé quizá, y con delicadeza lo tomo entre su mano derecha, después, con los ojos buscó el nido en el árbol, la criatura en sus manos saltando entre sus dedos para liberarse.

Jupiter terminó de poner a Tuxedo Mask en su espalda mientras Mars cargaba el sombrero, y en ese instante Sailor Moon encontró el nido. Feliz, comenzó a escalar el árbol, dejando a sus amigas adelantarse mientras ella llevaba de nuevo al pequeño ser con su familia. La mamá pájaro no estaba, pero sus hermanitos si, y ella dejó al pájaro en su hogar feliz de su acción.

Sailor Mercury la esperó, sonriendo un poco al ver el grado de preocupación que su amiga había mostrado. Tenía una amiga muy amable. Ambas corrieron en un intento por alcanzar al resto y en pocos minutos las cuatro viajaban a la misma velocidad al santuario.

Al llegar al templo, vieron a Luna, esperando en la entrada como una bella estatua negra. Luna las dejo acostar a Tuxedo Mask sobre una cama sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Mercury, en una voz monótona, pidió a Mars un trapo húmedo y mientras ellas dos trabajaban en el cuarto del convaleciente, Jupiter y Sailor Moon se destranformaron al otro extremo del templo.

—Es peligroso traer a Tuxedo Mask al templo, puede ser un enemigo —Luna las amonestó —. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

—¿Lo estás? —Serena preguntó, sus ojos enormes al escuchar las palabras de la gata.

—Sí. Es obvio que no esta bien, y las Sailor Scouts jamás fueron el tipo de personas que abandonaban a alguien por sospechas. Cada día se vuelven más como ellas...o quizá siempre fueron como ellas —Luna dijo feliz.

—Esas Sailor Scouts, ¿qué pasó con ellas, Luna?

—Lo siento, yo no recuerdo mucho...— la voz de Luna se quebró al final mientras recordaba monstruos que las dos niñas frente a ella no podían, Serena se apresuró a acariciar su lomo para tranquilizarla —Olvidense de eso, qué pasó.

—Jadeite y Nephrite lo atacaron — Lita explicó — La verdad, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si Amy no hubiera notado a Nephrite huyendo...o si, estabas ahí, ¿verdad? Perdón por haberte dejado atrás.

—Esta bien. Tenía que asegurarme de cosas en la tienda y después aquí en el templo —Luna dijo amablemente. Sin embargo, recordó algo en ese instante que la hizo palidecer —Serena, ¡tus padres!

Serena se puso blanca como la cera al recordar que, de nuevo, se la había pasado la hora de llegada, pero no era su culpa. Tuxedo Mask era su amigo y ella, como la increíble persona que era, lo había ayudado. Por supuesto, no podía decirle eso a sus padres.

Lita, presintiendo la angustia de Serena, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, después corrió hacia adentro y en un minuto estaba de vuelta, cargando los zapatos de Serena y los suyos.

—Ya le dije a las chicas que te tengo que llevar a casa.

—Pero, Tuxedo Mask..

—Esta bien aquí. Amy y Rey lo van a cuidar —le dijo giñando un ojo, sus ojos verdes brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre prometían que todo estaría bien, así que Serena aceptó sus zapatos y se dirigió a una salida del templo. Luna se quedó por considerar que era mejor quedarse en el templo y vigilar a Tuxedo Mask.

Las dos caminaron por un buen rato, platicando de las nuevas modas que se aproximaban con el cambio de estación, además, Lita informó, con manos en sus caderas, de su plan de mudarse al distrito y meterse en la misma escuela de Serena y Amy. La de Rey era muy especial en sus trámites, por lo que esa era la mejor opción.

A esas horas, no pasaba el camión enfrente del templo, por lo que ambas caminaron en búsqueda de un taxi. O lo estaban hasta que un elegante carro rojo las encandiló.

Lita comenzó a sacar su pluma de transformación, reconociendo la silueta de uno de los hombres que bajaba del carro. Serena, al ver el familiar corte de cabello rubio, dió un paso hacia atrás antes de recordar que como una héroe debía mostrarse tan valiente como Lita.

La otra puerta del carro se abrió y el conductor apoyo su mano en el techo, viendo que las dos chicas con interés, aunque su cara dura le indicaba que algo estaba mal.

—¿Serena? ¿señorita Kino? No sabía que se conocían —Nephrite dijo con franca sorpresa, al otro lado del carro, Jadeite lanzaba a Serena dagas con la mirada que eran desapercibidas por los dos castaños del lugar.

—¿Quieren algo? —Lita los increpó, cruzando sus brazos y olvidando su pluma de transformación en su bolsillo como si no les tuviera ni una pizca de miedo.

—Estamos buscando a un joven llamado Darién —Jadeite dijo sin rodeos, sus ojos fijos en los de Serena. Ella sintió el aire de sus pulmones irse, era obvio que ninguno de los dos generales sabía el paradero de Darién y si ambos hombres estaban desesperados por encontrarlo algo malo debía haber pasado.

—Quizá huyó de ustedes —Lita dijo sin preocuparse en ocultar su rencor. Jadeite le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de volver a enfocar su vista en Serena. Nephrite, Al otro lado de Jadeite, mordió la comisura derecha de su labio en contemplación y después dió un golpe al techo del carro para dejar salir su ira.

—Si lo ven, llámenme —Nephrite dijo, lanzando una tarjeta de presentación hacía Lita, con tal habilidad que ella pudo atraparla sin moverse de lugar. Después se metió al carro, seguido de Jadeite, quién de nuevo miró a Serena con ojos duros.

El carro partió del lugar y Serena corrió al brazo de Lita, como si temiera que al soltarla, ella también desaparecería, como Darién lo había hecho.

Esa noche, Serena la paso entre pesadillas, moviéndose en su cama sin ser capaz de encontrar tranquilidad o alivio.

* * *

Había perdido sus zapatos. Era el segundo par en menos de ocho días y él sabía que, al menos que dinero cayera del cielo, se iba a tener que conformar con sus tenis deportivos por un largo tiempo.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, tambaleando a cada paso que daba, una especie de vértigo abrumandolo cuando notaba que le faltaban varios metros para llegar a la bajada. La luz del amanecer iluminaba una parada de camiones justo en la bajada de la escalera. Un poco más y podría volver a su departamento.

Su vista empezó a volverse borrosa, una ocurrencia poco saludable pero habitual en él. Uno de sus pies resbaló al pisar un escalón, por lo que cayó sobre su trasero y brazos en la escalera, cortando accidentalmente seis escalones con ello.

Se quedó mirando el cielo, pintado de tantos bellos colores que le hacían agradecer mil veces a su alma gemela por haberlo encontrando.

Era un horrible vicio, enraizado en su mente y alma, pensar en ella. Era doloroso saber que su princesa tenía a otro, que jamás lo querría a él pese a las miles de noches que él despertó deseando verla. Ese hombre, al que ella amaba, su prometido que la salvaba vestido con un tuxedo negro, Daríen sabía que jamás podría competir contra él.

Incluso, en medio de su delirio nocturno, había fantaseado con ser Tuxedo Mask, mirando a Sailor Moon desde las sombras por si necesitaba su ayuda. Soñar con ser otro hombre no haría que ella lo amara y era humillante siquiera pensar en ello.

Torpemente, se incorporó y volvió a bajar las escaleras,cuidando de no tropezar de nuevo aunque el recuerdo de su princesa amenazaba con quitarle el aire cada nuevo paso. Al llegar a la acera, se dió una palmada imaginaria en la espalda, orgulloso de haber llegado sin lastimarse mucho.

Justo a tiempo, un camión doblo en la esquina y Darién se dirigió a la parada, listo para volver a la seguridad de su departamento. Entonces, sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a caer hacia la calle, justo enfrente del camión.

—¡CUIDADO! —alguien logró jalarlo hacia la acera, su mano callosa irritando la piel de Darién, el camión se detuvo un metro adelante y el conductor, salió a asegurarse de que nadie había salido lastimado.

Las uñas de su salvador se clavaron en su piel y Darién lo empujó lejos de él con su mano libre sin conseguir que lo soltará.

El hombre, quizá de unos veinte años, tenía largo cabello castaño desarreglado, una barba de tres días y su piel morena estaba requemada por el sol. Su nombre era Nicolás, el tercer hijo de una familia noble, su padre había engañado a su madre y el joven buscaba escapar de un hogar de enormes silencios en la cual no sabía su lugar. Estaba perdido en un mundo que únicamente había visto desde el privilegio de una limosina, porque su hogar ya no existía más.

Nicolás sabía que era imposible recuperar su vida anterior y por eso vagaba por el mundo sin destino fijo. Completamente solo y confundido.

—¡Suéltame! —Darién gritó desesperado, aterrorizado por los sentimientos y recuerdos que Nicolás pasaba a través de su palma. La perdida de Nicolás amenazaba en consumirlo, llevándolo a un grado de alienación que no quería volver a vivir —¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué ocurre? —el chófer del camión preguntó, sus pequeños ojos saltando del muchacho sin zapatos al hombre que parecía ser un vagabundo sucio, pero quién al final del día, había visto salvar al primero.

Nicolás no dejo de ver a Darién directamente a la cara, sus ojos negros viendo a Darién con decepción. Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro dijo algo que le quitó a Darién el aliento e hizo que el chófer se retirará rápido.

—Eres mi alma gemela.

Darién hubiera carcajeado de no ser porque sus poderes le permitían sentir la tristeza de Nicolás, tan fuerte que lo sofocaba al punto de que olvidó como respirar. En cuanto las palabras se registraron en su mente, sin embargo, comenzó su nuevo intento por zafarse de la mano del hombre.

Odiaba sus poderes. Horribles e inútiles. Una carga que de nuevo amenazaba con quitarle la poca cordura que poseía. Recordó el domingo pasado, el día que Nephrite se había revelado como el general oscuro del Negaverso, todo porque los poderes de Darién habían actuado sin su permiso.

Nicolás se negó a soltarlo, demasiado ocupado en lamentar quién era su alma gemela como para darse cuenta del creciente terror en Darién.

Un hombre anciano bajo corriendo las escaleras, era de baja estatura y completamente calvo, sus ojos negros guardaban cientos de secretos que había guardado por más de una vida como sacerdote. Él llegó al lado de los dos hombres incados en el suelo y tras reflexionar un poco, con un brazo pesado dió un golpe a la cabeza de Nicolás.

El hombre, al sentir el golpe, finalmente ignoró a Darién para ver al pequeño viejo que lo miraba con ojos juzgadores. Avergonzado, mordió sus labios y bajo los ojos.

—Es mi alma gemela —Nicolás explicó, intentando quitarse parte de la culpa que le provocaba la astuta expresión del anciano.

—¡Es un chico muy atractivo! ¡Felicidades! —el anciano dijo tras observar a Darién, quién de alguna forma logró mantener su cara neutral pese a estar muriendo de humillación y tener una calentura que amenazaba con quitarle el aliento. El anciano continuó, ignorando a Daríen —Tu alma gemela no parece estar bien, deberías subirlo al templo.

—Yo no soy su alma gemela —Darién consiguió decir en voz baja. Se estaba haciendo difícil mantener conciente.

El abuelo sonrió amable antes de obligar a Nicolás a cargar a Darién todo el trayecto de las escaleras. Él estaba demasiado débil para poder pelear así que dejó que lo llevarán al templo.

Nicolás no era ni la mitad de fuerte que Maxfield y a medio camino por las escaleras, comenzó a tener dificultades para subir, Darién, en su espalda, aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar bajar. Él El joven noble dió la oportunidad a Darién de tocar el suelo y simplemente lo ayudó en el resto de los peldaños.

Aún podía sentir emociones debido a la cercanía, pero era más parte del paisaje y podía finalmente ignorarlo. Al llegar a las puertas del templo, pudo escuchar a dos voces de niñas discutiendo.

—¡No está! ¡Amy, lo perdiste!

—Pero mi turno acabo hace tres horas...te desperté.

El sacerdote sacudió su cabeza y se quitó las sandalias antes de subir al pasillo de madera. Nicolás hizo lo mismo siguiendo el ejemplo. Darién, avergonzado por ensuciar el piso con sus calcetines sucios, se intentó quedar sentado afuera, pero el abuelo lo tomo por el brazo y lo forzó a entrar.

Adentro, dos chicas que le eran conocidas, guardaron silencio en espera de que ellos entrarán. Una de ellas tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, la otra tenía su cabello corto y ojos grises (casi azules). Las había visto antes, eran las amigas de Serena, Rey y Amy. Ambas tenían rastros de acabar de despertar y sus ropas estaban más desarregladas que de costumbre.

—¿Daríen? —Rey preguntó, avanzando unos pasos hacia él, perdiendo un poco de tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Conoces a este chico tan guapo Rey? —el anciano preguntó, después sonrió amargamente —Es una lastima que ya tenga un prometido.

—¿Prometido?

—Sí, al bajar las escaleras, me encontré a estos dos hombres, dos almas gemelas conociéndose fuera de mi templo, que honor.

Amy y Rey primero vieron a Nicolás, luego a Darién (rojo como un tomate), de nuevo a Nicolás y finalmente de nuevo a Darién. Él sabia que tenía que negar rápido, pero estaba al borde del precipicio y temía que si hablaba sería su final y terminaría llorando o algo peor.

La niña más bajita, Amy, también enrojeció con ello y con una pequeña reverencia lo felicito. Rey, en cambio, colocó una mano sobre su cintura y vio a Darién de pies a cabeza, notando que parecía estar enfermo pero demasiado ocupada en el asunto de almas gemelas como para ofrecerle siquiera sentarse.

Para Darién era muy humillante y toda su piel ardía por el deseo de alejarse. Pero se mantuvo plantado en su posición enfrente de la puerta a un lado de Nicolás, quién se había alejado de él en cuanto vio a Rey.

—Darién, ¿estas bien? —Amy preguntó al notar el estado de salud del muchacho, despues se acercó tentativa a él, y con la parte trasera de su mano, tocó el brazo de él —¡Estás ardiendo!

—Estoy bien —él dijo, intentando salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sintió los ojos de Rey juzgandolo desde el otro lado del cuarto y tragó saliva. Únicamente el abuelo estaba disfrutando lo ocurrido y sonriendo se dirigió a su nieta.

—¿Rey, podrías llevar al muchacho a un cuarto mientras se recupera? Y pídele el número de sus padres, creo que querrán saber donde está su hijo.

—Sí, esta bien —Rey se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Darién y este se preguntó una vez más en su vida porque nadie le pedía su opinión y decidía las cosas por él. La única razón para no actuar grosero con elles es que sí le importaba la opinión de Rey y Amy.

Rey lo condujo a una cama que parecía haber sido usada pocas horas atrás, incluso había rastros de tierra en la parte de los pies que Rey tuvo que sacudir mientras sonreía con la mirada baja. Él se preguntó si la cama le pertenecía a alguien ya. Por el color de las sábanas azules él pensó que a un hombre.

No se quería acostar en la cama, pero en cuanto se sentó sobre las sábanas, sus ojos se cerraron áutomaticamente y no pudo abrirlos ni cuando Rey lo empujó contra la cama. La situación era extrañamente familiar como si ya hubiera pasado antes.

Rey lo observó por unos segundos, asegurándose que estaba dormido. Después, llevó su mano hacia la frente caliente, esperando descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En lugar de sentir la energía dorada de Tuxedo Mask o alguna premonición, lo único que sintió fue una piel pegajosa por el sudor.

En la otra habitación, ignorando las sospechas de Rey, Amy estaba haciendo pruebas a Nicolás para ver qué tan ciertas eran sus alusiones de ser el alma gemela de Darién.

—¿Qué color tiene la taza? —Amy dijo, sosteniendo una taza claramente verde, pero que la primera vez que Amy la vió era de un palido gris. Además, tenía líneas grises en la parte inferior que eran imposibles de ver para las personas sin alma gemela.

—¿Gris?

Había un extraño fenómeno sobre ver el mundo, como por arte de magia, las personas podían diferenciar los colores pese a que antes todo parecía ser visto por medio de una ventana sucia. Nicolás debería saber a la perfección que la taza era verde.

—¿Seguro de que Darién es tu alma gemela? —preguntó con agresividad, desconfiando más del misterioso hombre que a sus ojos parecía un vagabundo sacando provecho que la verdadera alma gemela de Darién.

—Estoy seguro. Cuando lo salvé, el mundo se volvió colorido, hermoso, era... increíble —Nicolas peinó su cabello hacía atrás, tragó saliva y continuó —Pero cuando llegue al templo, todo empezó a volverse como antes. De verdad no entiendo.

El abuelo de Rey, quién había observado las pruebas en silencio, exhaló un poco de aire por su boca, se dirigió a un estante y sacó un viejo videocassette, pasando sus dedos por la caja con suavidad. Las dos jóvenes lo vieron hacer todo eso sin decir palabra.

Rey llegó en medio del extraño ritual, pidiendo a Amy con la mirada que le explicará lo ocurrido. Ella encogió los hombros sin disminuir su gesto de desagrado hacia Nicolás ha quién ya juzgaba como un mentiroso.

El abuelo sacudió su cabeza y volvió su vista a Nicolás, él estaba muy ocupado viendo a Rey como para notar que el viejo requería su atención.

—Necesitamos ayuda en el templo —dijo en voz alta y Nicolás saltó en su asiento.

—¡Yo siempre quise ayudar en un templo! —el muchacho gritó entusiasmado, feliz de ser contratado en el templo.

Amy abrió la boca, atónita por lo ocurrido, Rey suspiró de la decepción de tener a su abuelo contratando muchachos guapos de nuevo.

.

* * *

 **Caro, Arenero, Lenna** **Elsy y Danipi, gracias por tomar el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Me comentan que en el manga (y Crystal), Darién sí planeaba ser médico, como alguien que únicamente vio la serie de los 90's ese dato me era desconocido. En el anime viejo, como dije, parecía más bien estudiante de informática.**

 **La edad de los personajes. El anime de los 90's nunca pone en claro cuando es el cumpleaños de Darién o que el accidente de carros fue en su cumpleaños, así que eso me da libertad para poner a Darién en diecisiete años de edad y a meses de cumplir dieciocho. Ojalá fuera lo mismo con Serena que me arruina la línea temporal al cumplir años en junio. Posiblemente a ella también le mueva su cumpleaños para resolver problemas.**

 **Darién si es una especie de genio, pero los motivos para que "alguien" manipulara sus documentos e ingreso a la universidad tiene poco que ver con su intelecto y más con sus misteriosos orígenes.**

 **Escena extra: los sueños de Serena sobre el Milenio de Plata, algo que no cabe en el capítulo pero no quise borrar.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _Serena sintió en cada parte de su ser que algo estaba mal, su hermoso cuarto blanco parecía incapaz de ocultar una terrible verdad ocurrida en la larga noche. Llevaba un mes sin ver a su príncipe, la última vez, él había vestido un traje negro similar al de la moda en la Luna, despues había vuelto a la Tierra, a su reino._

 _Antes de terminar de levantarse de su cama, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello plateado entró a la habitación, en una caminar tan fluido que parecía deslizarse sobre el piso. Sus ojos grises, en los que se reflejaban miles de años, tenían una tristeza que no existía antes._

 _—Cariño —su madre dijo con delicadeza, una de sus blancas manos sujetando la de Serena —El reino Dorado, ha caído. Los reyes y los herederos fueron asesinados._

 _—¡No! —repitió la negativa con fuerza, buscando negar la realidad. Lo había perdido. Había perdido a su amado príncipe. Las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas y terminando en sus finas sábanas._

 _Era imposible creer que él también había muerto. Tan joven y con un futuro por delante, su amado había caído en brazos de un sueño del que jamás podría despertar. Ella sabía que la caída de la familia real era el clarin que amenazaba un nuevo embate contra el Imperio Lunar, pero su pecho dolía más al pensar que él ya no vivía._

 _Incluso podía sentirlo aún, la promesa de su amor aún incrustada en su corazón como un ancla a la vida._

 _—El príncipe heredero está vivo —Serena se escuchó decir así misma, las lágrimas parando en ese instante —Esta vivo, lo sé._

 _Su madre la observó, reconociendo la verdad en la cara de su hija, se alejó para poner un metro de distancia entre ellas, recobrando el porte Regal de soberana y abandonado su papel de madre._

 _—¿Por qué razón no lo asesinaron también? —la reina se preguntó asi misma._

 _—Debo salvarlo —Serena dijo, poniéndose de pie, suplicando en una voz dócil a su reina por la oportunidad de ir por él. La reina suspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana, viendo la silueta enorme de la Tierra reflejando los rayos del sol con fuerza._

 _Serena no pudo soportar más la espera, la figura de su madre imponente en la habitación la asustaba, y tuvo que desviar su mirada a sus pies desnudos. Tras varios minutos, la reina aclaró su garganta y después una mano muy pálida acarició el cachete de Serena._

 _—¿Confías en él? Sus intereses serán la Tierra sobre nosotros, podría traicionarnos por proteger el reino que juro resguardar y eso podría ser nuestro final._

 _La joven princesa cerró sus ojos y accedió con la cabeza. Confiaba en él con toda su vida._

 _—Entonces ve._


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 15

Serena había dormido mal toda la noche, plagada de pesadillas que sabían a amargos recuerdos apenas y había podido descansar.

Al despertar, cansada y empapada de sudor, ella intentó recobrar alguna memoria que le pudiera dar las respuestas que necesitaba. Tras varios minutos de estar mirando el techo de su cuarto, ella decidió que era suficiente y tenía una agenda muy importante que cubrir.

Primero, asegurarse que Tuxedo Mask estuviera mejor, luego ir en búsqueda de Darién. Lita la había convencido que el muchacho simplemente había ido al cine y Nephrite no entendía que llegar una hora tarde a casa era un signo de adolescente y no una señal de desgracia.

Serena se puso de pie y se fue a bañar. Ya fuera que Darién hubiera llegado tarde o no, ella tenía que encontrarlo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Era su deber como una superhéroina.

—Te despertaste temprano —Luna dijo medio adormilada cuando Serena volvió al cuarto, la gata bostezo antes de continuar hablando — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al templo —Serena contestó, poniéndose una linda blusa de manga corta color azul que era digna de llevar a una cita, junto con una elegante falda y sus mejores zapatos de vestir. Estaba vistiendose de más, pero no podía aparecer ante Tuxedo Mask de otra forma.

—Sí es por ese hombre, Tuxedo Mask, solamente pregunta a Rey por medio del comunicador.

Serena se estaba abrochando la falda cuando Luna dijo eso, así que su falda quedó con el cierre abajo mientras Serena corría por el comunicador para llamar a Rey. En un tiempo que le pareció eterno, Rey contestó la llamada y por primera vez en su vida parecía una humana con un mal día de cabello.

—Si es por Tuxedo Mask, se fue antes de que saliera el sol —Rey dijo molesta, obviamente cansada tras la noche de vigía.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero yo quería verlo! —Serena no estaba feliz al saber que sus esfuerzos al escoger la ropa fueron inútiles.

—Por cierto, no vas a creer quién está ocupando la cama de Tuxedo Mask —Rey dijo, cubriendo su boca con la mano que tenía libre y Serena acercó su cara a la pequeña pantalla, Luna, curiosa, saltó al hombro de la joven para escuchar también. Los ojos de Rey vieron en todas las direcciones antes de hablar y revelar el nombre —Darién.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Serena gritó con tanta fuerza que Rey casi perdió su agarre en el comunicador. Antes de esperar explicaciones, tomo el par de zapatos de vestir y corrió por las escaleras hacía la primera planta —¡Ya voy para allá! ¡No dejes que se vaya!

Luna, brincando detrás de Serena, le recordó que se subiera el zipper cuando llevaban ya dos cuadras corriendo.

* * *

Nephrite froto sus ojos antes de llevar sus labios al vaso de café. Otra noche en vela porque Darién había decidido huir de la nada.

La posibilidad alta de que el joven finalmente hubiera desarrollado un hueso de supervivencia era reconfortante. Intentar ser la única víctima de Nephrite, desde el principio, fue algo suicida. El general oscuro detestaba haber aceptado esos términos.

Sin embargo, había otra idea sobre el paradero de Darién, una que era como un gusano dentro de la fruta, que decía que algo terrible le había pasado al muchacho.

Con poderes que apenas sabía controlar y la mala suerte de estar en lugares desafortunados, era posible que alguna agencia de gobierno lo hubiera capturado para hacerle una terrible serie de experimentos capaces de llevar personas a la locura.

O tal vez había resbalado en algún lugar, se había golpeado la cabeza y ya no recordaba como volver a casa. Eso o el golpe lo había matado.

—Ese café va a ser difícil de limpiar —Jadeite mencionó al ver que Nephrite, con su fuerte agarre, había roto el vaso termico, dejando que su líquido cayera sobre sus piernas y el asiento del carro.

—Tenías una sola misión, Jadeite — Nephrite, al ver a Jadeite, sentado cómodamente en el asiento del conductor, sintió furia hacía él hombre —Una sola y la fallaste. Dame un motivo para no destruirte.

Jadeite apretó un poco las manos sobre el volante, sonriendo con ira contenida y sus hombros tensos por la amenaza sobre su vida. Se forzo así mismo a recobrar su compostura antes de contestar.

—En un combate yo te destruiría primero, Nephrite —devolvió la amenaza, listo para pelear contra el otro general oscuro. A diferencia de Beryl, la diferencia de poderes entre ambos hombres no era tanta.

Antes de que Nephrite pudiera desmentir las palabras de Jadeite, vio cruzar varios metros adelante a un par de coletas rubias que le eran cada semana más familiares.

Serena Tsukino, la niña a la que Darién parecía tener un gran aprecio. La noche anterior, ella había estado muy afectada por la noticia de la desaparición del muchacho, pero esa mañana, llena de energía, Serena caminaba por la calle con su gato negro en brazos.

Nephrite se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, Jadeite imitó la acción e, ignorando toda la conversación anterior, comenzó a seguir a la niña con la sutileza que les permitía su carro rojo. Su persecución duro al menos cinco minutos antes de que ella parará en seco antes de comenzar a correr con una velocidad digna de una maratonista.

—Creo que se a donde fue— Jadeite dijo mientras estacionaba el automóvil, después le tiró las llaves a Nephrite —Tu sigue buscando al niño, yo iré tras ella.

—¿Por qué vas tras ella? —Nephrite preguntó, irritado por la falta de disciplina e intelecto de Jadeite. Era un hombre de buenos planes pero siempre fallaba en ejecturlos así que Nephrite consideraba poco confiable al hombre.

Después de ver a Jadeite subirse a un camión, Nephrite volvió a su búsqueda, dispuesto a hacerle pagar al otro su impertinencia más tarde.

* * *

 _—El cristal de plata, por favor, encuentra el cristal de plata._

 _Ella dijo en medio del caos, detrás de la etérea princesa el planeta tierra era consumido por sombras que lo destruían desde adentro. Daríen bajo la mirada para ver qué de nuevo estaba vestido en un traje negro, incluídos lustrosos zapatos que contrastaban con el blanco mármol. Alzó de nuevo la vista hacía la torre del castillo e intentó encontrar a una princesa que ya no estaba ahí._

 _Intentó escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero en lugar de ello, pudo escuchar los gritos de miles de personas, todas suplicando un dulce alivio._

 _—¿Qué debo hacer? —les gritó y por primera vez, se atrevió a caminar hacia el castillo._

 _—Espera— su sombra susurró, la tenue voz desvaneciendo todas las demás —Hay que recordar primero._

 _—¿Qué debo recordar?_

 _—El cristal de plata, encuentralo por favor —su princesa suplicó desde un lugar imposible de ver. Arriba, por encima de todo, la tierra empezaba a partirse y Darién supo, con increíble certeza, que él no podía defenderla._

 _—Despierta._

Darién abrió sus ojos a un cuarto desconocido por segunda vez ese día, pero al fallar en recordar la primera, asumió que la sensación de Deja Vu provenía del sueño que se le escapaba con cada nueva respiración.

Una pequeña polilla blanca se posó sobre mano, tan ligera que él se sorprendió que la pudiera sentir descansar en su piel. Estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse así que dejó al insecto permanecer ahí.

Volteó hacia la ventana, observando las copas de los árboles bailar con el viento, los pájaros cantaban al día y el sol iluminaba suavemente el escenario con amables rayos cálidos. Era tan tranquilo que lo hacía olvidar la sensación de peligro que se formaba en su corazón.

En una semana ella despertaría. Él podía sentirla moverse morosa, estirando sus falanges hacia él para llamarlo a su lado, la energía de ambos encontrándose en su cuerpo como viejos enemigos. Más que nunca era importante recordar.

Alguien entró en la habitación y colocó un trapo mojado sobre su frente. Su cabello negro era muy largo y sus ojos eran violetas, su cara tenía aún rasgos de la dulce infancia en sus cachetes y mentón, aún así, a él le pareció que se parecía a Sailor Mars.

Ella parecía estar preocupada por él y podía sentir algunas de sus emociones cada vez que sus dedos rozaban con su frente . Darién intentó tomar su mano, porque tenía la impresión de que ella sabría ver lo que él únicamente percibía.

La joven se colocó de pie y vio a las afueras del templo, sus poderes ancestrales presintiendo algún peligro cercano que para él era desconocido.

Rey cerró las puertas del cuarto sin darle ninguna indicación, como si supiera que era inútil darle órdenes. Darién cerró sus párpados y pudo ver un violento rojo manchado de un sucio verde. Se estaba acercando.

Una luz brillo en la oscuridad de su mente y el calor de aquella amable energía lo hizo recuperar el aliento. Lentamente, empezo a levantarse.

* * *

Sailor Moon llegó al templo, con poco aire. Luna al igual que ella, parecía rendida después de haber corrido una buena distancia intentado escapar del carro rojo de los generales.

La joven heroína limpió el sudor de su frente, después colocó una mano sobre su corazón mientras esperaba tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué Nephrite y Jadeite me estaban siguiendo? —preguntó a Luna, y luego de asegurarse de que nadie estaba viéndola, se quitó la transformación, dando paso a su apariencia de Serena.

—Jadeite sabe que eres Sailor Moon —Luna dijo con tristeza —Tal vez ellos estaban haciendo una misión de reconocimiento.

Serena escuchó las palabras con miedo, su mente viajando a sus padres y hermano. Era cierto que los generales oscuros no habían atacado a su familia directamente, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier instante.

En momentos así deseaba dejar de ser Sailor Moon y el pequeño broche sobre su blusa era un peso que amenazaba con asfixiarla.

—¿Serena? —una voz suave gritó desde uno de los pasillos exteriores.

Amy tenía ojeras que hablaban de su noche en vela y Serena pudo notar que la joven genio apenas y tenía energías para estar en pie. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amiga pero no sé subió a la madera, en lugar de ello se quedó sobre la firme tierra.

—Tuxedo Mask ya se fue —Amy informó tras saludarla, obviamente molesta por los modales del héroe enmascarado. Tras una breve pausa continuó hablando—Sin embargo, fue reemplazado por ese muchacho, Darién.

—Sí, Rey ya me dijo —Serena dijo en un susurró. Los nervios por saber que Jadeite y Nephrite podían atacar a su familia en cualquier momento. Era injusto y horrible —Amy, ellos me siguieron por un buen rato, ¿qué debo hacer?

—¿Quién te siguió? —Amy preguntó, apresurandose a sobar el brazo de Serena para tranquilizarla, fue Luna la que decidió explicar lo ocurrido al ver que la joven seguía asustada.

—Nephrite y Jadeite. Estaban cerca de la casa de Serena y nos siguieron por varios minutos hasta que Serena consiguió escapar. Creemos que planean algo perverso.

Amy comenzó a sudar en seco al escuchar eso y mientras buscaba la mejor forma de calmar a Serena pese a su propio miedo, otra persona llegó hacia ellos.

Rey observó primero las ropas de Serena, luego su cara de preocupación y tomó varios segundos para contar hacía diez, sospechando que la otra joven estaba llorando por alguna causa ridícula. Antes de poder amonestarla, Luna saltó hacia el tejado tras solar un chillido feral.

Las tres jóvenes llevaron sus manos a sus objetos de transformación, asustadas por la actitud de Luna, pues sabían que existía un motivo para eso. Rey fue la primera que sintió un aura maligna, similar a los youmas pero claramente humana y se apresuró a correr hacia la entrada del templo, seguida por sus amigas.

Serena se detuvo en medio de un paso en cuanto lo vió: parado enfrente del abuelo de Rey, como si fuera una persona normal, estaba Jadeite. Rey no dudó en tomar una escoba en la entrada y alzarla para realizar un poderoso escobaso.

El general oscuro apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la escoba que pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, sus reflejos permitiendo que se agachara a tiempo. Su cara se volvió dura de la ira pero logró componer su rostro en una sonrisa de vendedor en poco tiempo.

—¡Rey! ¿Qué ocurre? —el abuelo preguntó, sus pequeños brazos sujetando a Rey por la cintura —Es Jed, trabajó para el templo unos meses atrás.

—Abuelo... —Rey dijo en un suspiro, agobiada por la situación e incapaz de decir nada más, sus ojos violetas yendo de sus amigas al abuelo en un silencioso gritó de auxilio.

—No hay problema, tal vez la señorita sacerdotisa me confundió con alguien más.

Por su altiva sonrisa, era obvio que Jadeite sabía que Rey no lo había confundido con nadie, pero el abuelo sonrió amable, y después pidió a Rey que fuera a preparar té para recibir al número elevado de visitas ese día.

El amable viejo fue a otra parte del templo en cuanto los tres invitados estuvieron acomodados en una habitación: Serenay Amy acompañaban a Jadeite a un cuarto del templo, sentándose enfrente de él mientras esperaban que Rey volviera. Amy, en una increíble muestra de temple, logró evitar que se mostrará siquiera una pizca de miedo en su cara, en cambio, sostuvo una mueca de franca hostilidad mientras mantenía su mano apretada sobre la pluma de transformación.

Serena, al ver que Jadeite no mostraba signos de atacar, decidió que no se preocuparía mucho sobre el asunto.

—Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury —Jadeite dijo tras varios minutos de silencio —Me alegro de que estén bien.

—¿Qué quieres? —Amy preguntó sin rodeos, su vista yendo fugazmente a las manos del general como si sospechara que él escondía un arma en sus palmas.

Jadeite dió una pequeña carcajada que revoloteó en la habitación con un extraño eco y Serena recordó que pese a la preocupación que él había mostrado por Darién, Jadeite seguía siendo una persona malvada que atacaba atacaba personas inocentes, como a Molly y Tuxedo Mask.

Al pensar brevemente en Darién, recordó que él estaba en algún lugar del templo, enfermo de nuevo. Ella podía no ser Amy, sin embargo era obvia la correlación entre Darién enfermo constantemente y robo de energía por parte de Nephrite.

Serena también imitó el gesto agresivo de Amy, molesta de que los dos generales se estuvieran aprovechando del bondadoso corazón de alguien que esperaba en la lluvia con tal de que una bella dama no estuviera sola.

Jadeite, al notar que ambas muchachas querían matarlo con la mirada, alzó sus manos en señal de paz y volvió a adquirir su sonrisa de vendedor.

—Preferiría que Sailor Mars vuelva antes de comenzar nuestra negociación.

Justo terminó de decir esas palabras, Rey entró en la habitación cargando una charola con tazas de té, sus ojos violetas encendidos por el odio que sentía hacía el hombre.

—¿Negociación? —Serena preguntó con curiosidad y sin perder su furia. Amy, a su lado, se tensó al sentirse amenazada.

—No negociamos con basura — Rey dijo sin pensarlo.

—Al escuchar nuestros términos, estarán de acuerdo.

Serena parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de entender porque Amy estaba más preocupada que al principio de la conversación o por qué Rey parecía querer tirarle el te caliente a Jadeite en cualquier momento. Una negociación era un acuerdo, quizá él no era tan malvado y sí quería proteger a Darién.

Jadeite observó el cambio de humor en la cara de Serena, sospechando que era ella la mejor estrategia, decidió hablarle directamente.

—En ocho días justamente despertará la reina Metallia.

Las tres chicas vieron a Jadeite en confusión. El nombre sonaba familiar como si fuera parte de un recuerdo olvidado con los años, pero ninguna podía entender la correlación entre aquel recuerdo marchitado por la edad con la presente batalla. Jadeite también parecía estar sorprendido al ver las caras de ellas.

Finalmente, él tragó saliva, apretó sus manos y mordió la sarta de groserias que quería gritar. Serena notó la preocupación sobre sus facciones pero no sé atrevió a decir nada. Ese era un momento en donde la paciencia era primordial.

—Ella, Metallia, ¿es la reina del Negaverso? —Amy preguntó perspicaz, Jadeite atinó a afirmar con la cabeza y la joven tomo eso como indicación para demandar respuestas —¡Explicate!

—Siempre sospeche que ustedes no tenían relación con el Milenio de Plata —Jadeite mencionó casi en burla, observando las caras infantiles de las niñas con menosprecio, finalmente, recordó algo dentro importante y decidió tratarlas como iguales —La reina Metallia es a quién intentamos despertar con la energía de los humanos, una vez que despierte, ni Nephrite ni yo seremos capaces de pelear contra ella. Ustedes tendrán menos suerte que nosotros en ello. Por eso les propongo una alianza para derrotar a la regente actual, la reina Beryl.

El nombre envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Serena junto a imágenes de piedra blanca manchada por muerte.

—¿Por qué quieres que acabemos con tus jefes? —Rey inquirió, cruzando sus brazos.

—Mis motivos no importan —Jadeite dijo tras unos segundos de relfexionar en silencio —Sin embargo, por el bienestar de sus familias les conviene aliarse con nosotros. Este miércoles, Nephrite y yo las esperaremos para planear la logistica del ataque.

—No te tenemos miedo, Jadeite —Rey recalcó, lista para atacar al general aprovechando que ella estaba parada y él seguía sentado sobre sus piernas.

—Sus familias lo tendrán —Jadeite dijo, colocándose de pie de una forma deliberada para asustarlas. Amy y Serena se pusieron de pie también; listas para pelear.

* * *

A Darién le pesaban los ojos y tenía un pequeño dolor justo en el puente de su nariz. Sabía que tenía que continuar caminando pero la sensación de urgencia casi media hora atrás había desaparecido y se sentía como una brújula inservible navegando sin dirección.

Estaba en un pasillo interior del templo, buscando de nuevo en su cabeza alguna buena ruta, cuando vio los pies de Nicolás comenzar a asomarse por el lado contrario del pasillo , lo cual signiraria que ambos iban a encontrarse de seguir caminando por donde iban.

Pese a que escuchó varias voces provenir de uno de los cuartos, no dudó en abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él, dando la espalda a las personas ahí adentro, contando los segundos en espera de que Nicolás pasara por enfrente de la puerta y así Darién podría continuar hacia su destino.

—¿¡Darién!?

Él palideció un poco. Varias voces habían dicho su nombre casi al unisono y algunas tenían un timbre similar a las de sus sueños. Tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, buscando dejarse claro así mismo que quizá era un fantasma intentando jugarle una broma.

Estaba a punto de recordar que él no creía en los fantasmas cuando una mano pesada sujetó su hombro y lo forzó a verlo. Ahí, claramente entre las emociones de ira y preocupación, estaba Jadeite.

Detrás de el hombre, tres adolescentes familiares parecían dispuestas a pelear y los ojos de él inmediatamente viajaron a la única que no había estado en el templo una hora antes.

Serena, vestía una blusa y falda que parecían dignas de ir a una fiesta, en cambio él, tenía una camisa sudada, pantalones arrugados y calcetines sucios. Ese día era el día que moría por humillación.

—¿Estás bien? —Jadeite preguntó amable, como si temiera asustar a Darién si alzaba más la voz. La mano sobre su hombro había sido retirada y Jadeite la parecía estar sobando con su otra mano. Darién se percató que, inconscientemente, él había alzado su brazo para quitarse a Jadeite y lo había golpeado.

Jadeite miro con furia hacía las tres jóvenes al no obtener respuesta, y se colocó en medio de ellas y él. Ellas lanzaban miradas hostiles a Jadeite antes de lanzar unas de preocupación a Daríen para volver a Jadeite.

Era como si ellos cuatro tuvieran un conflicto privado al que Darién no estaba invitado. Considerando su estado de salud y que los conocía a todos en el cuarto, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por toda la situación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con todo el veneno que su voz enfermiza pudo conjurar. Cuatro pares de ojos volaron a él simultáneamente.

—¿Qué te hicieron ellas? —Jadeite cuestionó a Darién sin responder la pregunta.

—¿Ellas? Jed, son niñas de secundaria —Darién dió un par de palmadas a Jadeite para calmarlo, negando con su cabeza lo ridículo de la pregunta. Como decía el dicho, todo león cree que todos son de su condición. Para el joven estudiante era obvio que Jadeite había malinterpretado todo —De hecho me ayudaron.

El hombre lanzó una mirada a las tres niñas antes de perder un poco de tensión tras tragar saliva y aire. Finalmente, tras decidir que ellas no eran un peligro, habló.

—Bien, en ese caso tenemos que irnos. Nephrite nos espera.

Darién agradeció la hospitalidad del templo y Jadeite imitó el gesto. Las tres chicas caminaron con ellos hasta la salida, donde el abuelo de Rey saludo a Jadeite. Por un breve lapso, al ser ellos dos los más lentos al caminar, Darién y Serena se quedaron solos en el portal del templo.

Darién dejo salir un suspiro. Sus ojos vieron a los de Serena, tan llenos de vida y de sinceridad, pese al estado lamentable de Darién, no había señal de burla en ninguna parte de su cara. Le parecía más bien, que estaba preocupada por él.

Por eso le dió una sonrisa, y en espera de cambiar su humor, abrió su boca listo para hacerla enfadar. La preocupación o tristeza eran algo que jamás debía ser permanente en la cara de ella y menos por causa suya.

—Cabeza de Chorlito, no cabe duda, aunque te vistas de seda mona te quedas.

—¡Patán! — ella dijo, su cara roja como un tomate y salió corriendo hacia el lado de su pequeña amiga Amy.

Pese a su terrible día, a Darién le alegraba que Serena estuviera actuando de forma normal, más como una niña sin preocupaciones y menos como una persona agobiada por terrores imposibles de hablar.

Jadeite bajo con Darién las escaleras, quien rehusó con fuerza cualquier ayuda pese al leve mareo en su cabeza. Extrañamente, justo en la bajada, los esperaba fuera de su carro, Nephrite. Darién supuso que Jadeite lo había llamado con sus poderes mágicos.

El viaje de vuelta al apartamento parecía que iba a ser silencioso hasta que Nephrite lo arruinó.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

—Por ahí —Darién contestó desde detrás del carro, su cabeza descansando en un asiento y ojos clavados en el techo.

—De nuevo estás enfermo.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Jadeite sofocó una carcajada, ahogandola en su garganta, pero Nephrite no parecía compartir el humor de Darién.

—Estas castigado.

—No eres mi padre.

Nephrite no era su padre, de hecho Nephrite, años atrás...Darién parpadeo y en lugar de ver el techo rojo del automóvil, estaba viendo a un hombre teñido de rojo, muriendo a la luz del atardecer a manos de alguien en quien confiaba. Y Darién sintió la mano de Nephrite empujarlo hacia un pasillo oscuro, cerrando el pasadizo una vez que Darién estuvo adentro.

Había habido tanta sangre. Un mar bajo las botas de los soldados y el rey había muerto y aunque Darién no era el que tenía heridas en su estómago o cuello, se estaba ahogando en la sangre.

Despertó con alguien sacudiendo sus hombros, más mareado que al principio del día. Nephrite estaba pálido y Jadeite parecía agarrar fuerza en abanicarlo con una carpeta de colores exóticos.

—¿Qué pasó? Un segundo estaba peleando con Nephrite y al siguiente casi te desmayas.

La respuesta, la memoria de algo ocurrido milenios atrás, aún seguía dejando un olor metálico que era imposible de sacarse, sin embargo, al ver las caras de Maxfield y Jed, Daríen se tranquilizó y dejó el recuerdo desaparecer en el abismo, incapaz de lastimarlo.

Una semana después, su ignorancia voluntaria sería pagada con mares carmesí.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por los reviews, Nancy y Caro. Saludos.**

 **Sobre Liar y su edad. Nunca pensé mucho en su edad, pero ya que tenía suficientes años para ayudar/trabajar en el hospital, a lo mínimo tiene 28.**

 **Para incrementar artificialmente el número de palabras del fic, más recuerdos sobre el pasado...disfruten a Jadeite.**

 _Jadeite apenas lo podía creer. Había una espada sobre su cuello, cortando ligeramente su piel y la herida ardía mientras sangraba gotas rojas._

 _—Baja tu arma, Jadeite —Malakite, vestido en un nuevo uniforme gris, tan lejano al de su holgada toga, jamás le había parecido tan amenazador._

 _—¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos? ¿A la alianza? ¿Al Reino Dorado? — ¿A él? Fue lo que Jadeite no dijo, sus manos apretaron la lanza con más fuerza al pensar en el príncipe al que le había jurado lealtad eterna._

 _—Mi reino y la Tierra. Debo defenderlos. La familia real del Reino Dorado le falló a la alianza Pentagea al buscar ayuda de la gente oscura de la Luna y por ello uno de sus hijos ahora está hechizado por una de sus brujas._

 _Jadeite no preguntó cuál hijo de los reyes era el hechizado. Él había visto al príncipe mirar por horas el reflejo de la luna en el estanque, sonriendo abiertamente cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Él le había confesado de estar enamorado de una "princesa lunar", una de aquellas criaturas que viviría siglos mientras el príncipe solo lo haría décadas._

 _O menos. Con la traición de Malakite, estaba seguro de que el recién coronado rey Zoicite, también estaba confabulado encontrá del Reino Dorado, más conocido por sus artes que por su milicia. El rey jamás se uniría en la batalla contra el Imperio Lunar, primero moriría. Él y toda su familia. Incluído el príncipe._

 _—¿Quieres salvar al príncipe verdad? —Malakite dijo retirando su arma y Jadeite inmediatamente llevó una mano a cubrir la herida pese al ardor que le provocó tocarla. Sin embargo, no intentó ningún contrataque, las palabras de su enemigo daban pie a una promesa que él jamás creyó posible — Hay una forma de salvarlo._

 _—¿Cuál? —Jadeite preguntó, tragó saliva y la acción dolió más de lo que esperaba, aún así continuó hablando —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?_

 _—Ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo. Sin embargo, la reina Beryl sí. Lo único que necesita es una boda y sobrevivieran los que deben ser salvados. Incluído él._

 _—El príncipe jamás aceptaría casarse con ella._

 _—Lo hará por el bien de su reino y nuestro planeta. Él va a sobrevivir, lo juro —Malakite extendió su mano hacia el cuello de Jadeite y amablemente quitó la mano ensangrentada para dejar sus dedos curativos sanar la herida_

 _Jadeite estaba inseguro de que decir. Si Malakite decía la verdad, entonces había una oportunidad de que el príncipe sobreviviera, era egoísta, carecía de orgullo, pero Jadeite se dejaría matar mil veces para que el principe viviera un día más._

 _Eso era lo único que él quería._


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 16

Lunes por la mañana. Hora de despertar y alistarse para ir a las escuela donde iba a estar rodeado de muchachos llenos de hormonas que se creían el centro del mundo y cuyas emociones a flor de piel se transmitían en el aire como bacterias. Darién estaba bastante enfermo como para andar soportando todo eso.

Maxfield y Jed no estaban presentes, posiblemente habían ido a algún lugar oscuro donde orquestarian un terrible plan malvado para dominar el mundo. La idea era ridícula, pero desde el día anterior, al verlos sentía ira que ponía sus cachetes rojos y le quitaba la voz.

No entendía por qué pero estaba al borde del precipicio, tocando con dedos torpes el final del camino sin saber si la opción era ponerse de pie y dar un paso o retroceder sobre sus pisadas como un niño avergonzado. El cielo azul parecía también peligroso en esos momentos, incapaz de ocultar las tinieblas en el horizonte pese a su amable color.

En cualquier caso, él se quedaría en su departamento, encerrado y alejado del mundo como debía ser.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio un bulto blanco viéndolo desde la puerta transparente del balcón. Era extraño, pensó, que un gato subiera de nuevo a un piso tan alto como en el que estaba Darién. Sospechoso casi, pero al ser un amante de los animales y plantas, ignoró su primer instinto de espantar al animal y, pese al frío que sintió al levantarse, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar al gato entrar.

El gato blanco se parecía mucho al de Serena, desde una cicatriz en forma de luna en su cabeza a sus ojos inteligentes que miraban a Darién de una forma inquisitiva pese a estar plantado en el suelo y ser mucho más pequeño que el humano.

Darién se inco para que sus manos quedarán más cerca del pelaje del animal y como varias noches atrás, tendió una mano a un gato en espera de que su gesto fuera correspondido con cercanía. El gato blanco vio a Darién hacer todo eso sin inmutarse un poco, incluso parecía ofendido de que Darién existiera.

El aire del exterior robo el poco calor en el cuerpo de él y antes de darse cuenta estaba tosiendo con fuerza, incapaz de detener la tos pese a que el esfuerzo empezaba a ser doloroso. Después de varios minutos, logró recobrar el aliento y se recargó contra la puerta del balcón. Estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse, aún así, inútilmente, trató de levantar sus dedos hacía el gato-estatua. Al ser rechazado de nuevo, sonrió amargamente y cerró sus ojos.

Mientras caía en el mundo de los sueños, sintió que alguien lo cubría con la sábana de su cama, sus bigotes rozando ligeramente con su piel ardiente. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos para intentar ver si efectivamente el gato lo estaba cubriendo. Hubo silencio por varios minutos, interrumpidos por algún ataque de tos de vez en cuando.

—¿Es él?

Una mujer preguntó desde otra habitación, su voz clara pese al ruido de recipientes siendo movidos con fuerza en los cajones. Darién abrió los ojos grandes como platos al notar, para su gran alarma, que estaba acostado sobre su cama y alguien (que debía tener pulgares) había colocado un trapo mojado sobre su cabeza. Se sentó de golpe y eso causó que volviera a estornudar con fuerza; sus pulmones incapaces de soportar el movimiento parecían querer cobrar factura por la brusquedad de sus acciones.

Estaba harto de estar enfermo. Lo odiaba con rencor y al paso que iba, esa sería su vida.

—¡Sh! Sailor Venus, creo que escuche algo —una agradable voz de hombre le dijo a la misteriosa mujer y Darién llevo una de sus débiles manos al despertador al lado de su cama, pues creía que era mejor tener un arma a enfrentar a los ladrones sin ninguna herramienta.

—Solo le dió otro ataque de tos, pero la gran Sailor Enfermera lo curara en un instante —la mujer dijo, su voz brillando de energía.

—Él podría ser un enemigo. No es nuestro deber ayudarlo.

—No seas así Artemis, recuerda, "haz el bien sin perder los pies", ves, mis pies están enteros, así que ayuda con el té.

Darién ahogo otro nuevo ataque de tos, que pudo ser o no producto de las palabras de la mujer invasora que parecía creerse una fan de Sailor Moon. O quizá, Daríen reflexionó, sí era una Sailor Scout que estaba haciendo reconocimiento en su departamento.

No podía culparla, después de todo dos agentes del mal de vez en cuando eran inquilinos del lugar. Sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba, más molesto se sentía por la flagrante invasión a su privacidad. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más que cuanto odiaba todo.

Además, ¿quién era el hombre? ¿Tuxedo Mask?

Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y corrió hacia la cocina, donde efectivamente había una persona intentado hervir agua.

Era una mujer de largo cabello rubio, con una media cola atada en un elegante moño rojo, usaba una tiara en la frente similar a las otras Sailor Scouts, sus ojos eran de un azul casi metálico y sus labios estaban pintando de un suave color naranja que combinaba con mini su falda del mismo color.

Ella lo estaba mirando de vuelta, su cara sombría mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Ella era diferente a las otras, y no únicamente por parecer llevarles algún par de años de vida que se reflejaban en su rostro adulto.

Darién tosió un poco, perdiendo parte de su entrecejo fruncido con esa acción. La Sailor Scout alzó una ceja delgada como en espera de que él la retará. Ella parecía ser una Sailor Scouts en todos los sentidos así que él se tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo, su verdadero cambio de humor se dio al darse cuenta del estado de su cocina y su ira fue cambiada por sorpresa.

—¿Estás hirviendo agua en una cazuela? —Darién, no conocido particularmente por ser el mejor conversador, decidió abrir con aquella pregunta.

—Sí —ella contestó segura de si misma, pero al verlo apretar sus labios y arrugar las cejas, su confianza anterior desapareció —¿Está mal?

—Sí, tengo una tetera justo detrás de ti —Darién explicó en una voz resignada —¿Por qué hay azúcar en el piso de mi cocina? No, mejor contesta porque ese gato logró ensuciarse con mis provisiones de café.

—Buscabamos... té, ¿dónde lo tienes?

Darién ignoró la pregunta, aún enfocado en todos los detalles que estaban mal en su cocina, cada uno más extraño que el anterior.

—Ese cuchillo ¿su mango está roto? ¿Cómo? ¡Apaga la estufa! Bien...ahora...¿Qué estabas intentando hacer en la licuadora?

Ella sonrió y camino hacia él, pasando a su lado para sentarse cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, ignorando cada nueva pregunta que salía de su boca. Él decidió acompañarla, listo para hablar de lo que tuvieran que hablar. Hasta donde el sabía, prácticamente eran amigos con ella arruinando su cocina y él aceptandolo con gracia.

Por lo menos su dolor de cabeza parecía haber disminuido y ya no se estaba muriendo de tos, casi le parecía imposible de creer su rápida mejoría.

—Soy Sailor Venus, una de las Sailor Scout que luchan contra el Negaverso —ella se presentó con una falsa reverencia.

—Soy Darién Chiba, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

—¿Qué crees que hago, "Darién? ¿De verdad creíste que nos podías engañar con tu acto de estudiante? —ella preguntó, sus ojos duros y sonrisa tersa que amenazaba con mostrar sus colmillos.

—¿Engañar a quién? Júpiter y las demás sailors saben que Maxfield a veces viene a mi departamento — él contestó, omitiendo la existencia de Jed como si fuera una guerra fría en donde él no quería revelar todas sus cartas.

—¿Qué planeas? — ella preguntó con firmeza, en un tono que de tener forma hubiera sido capaz de perforar la piel. En cierta forma, las emociones de ella lograban atravesar la poca distancia entre ellos y Darién sintió un poco de odio teñido de angustia y sobre esos sentimientos una abrumadora soledad.

Darién la volvió a ver, como si una nueva luz hubiera caído sobre la joven para desvelar a una niña que se le había dado un trabajo de adultos. Sintió pena por ella, como una vez lo hizo por Fiore. Tan solos y perdidos, abrumados por un pasado que los había lastimado más allá de las palabras.

Estaba inseguro de lo que ella quería de él, sin embargo, decidió alzar sus palmas desnudas para mostrar que no ocultaba nada.

—Max y Jed van a trabajar con las Sailor Scouts, con ustedes, me lo dijeron —explicó amablemente, intentado tranquilizar a la joven frente a él —Si quieres, yo puedo concertar una reunión entre nosotros, dime fecha y lugar y haré lo posible par-

—Ellos ya fijaron lugar —Venus lo interrumpió, y al ver la genuina sorpresa en la cara de Darién, alzó una ceja rubia y ladeó su cabeza —¿No estás molesto de que no te lo informaran?

Darién alzó los hombros. Los dos hombres le agradaban, sin embargo era mejor recordar que ni siquiera eran amigos. En cierta forma, para ellos Darién era más como una mascota o quizá un animal de granja.

Sus manos se volvieron puños y tragó saliva cuando pensó en ello. Mientras lograba calmarse, cerró sus ojos en busca de callar sus pensamientos y recobrar una actitud digna de un hombre frente a una Scout. Sus intentos de dominar sus emociones fracasaban a cada nuevo intento y respirar era casi sofocante. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo para verla directamente, como si con ello pudiera recobrar su temple.

Venus, al ver la tristeza de Darién, perdió toda la hostilidad, como si finalmente creyera que él era una persona normal.

—Sabes, ellos, Nephrite y Jadeite, ellos son malas personas, ¿por qué los permites en tu vida?

—Están siendo controlados —Darién explicó tras tragar saliva, y recordó cuando él mismo había sido forzado a alzar su mano contra Sailor Moon, estaba seguro de que por poco que les importará la vida de Darién, ellos sufrían mucho al ser títeres del Negaverso —Una vez que el Negaverso sea derrotado ellos serán libres.

Y entonces sería como si jamás hubieran conocido a Darién. Saldrían de su vida para siempre para disfrutar su nueva libertad y lo dejarían completamente solo una vez más.

—Tú no eres él, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién?

—¡Jaja! ¡Olvídalo! Te confundí con alguien más —Venus lanzó un silbido y después se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido, con una elegancia casi sobrehumana —Usaste magia para "curarte" hace unos minutos, deberías volver a la cama antes de que recaigas...aprovecha el agua que te hice para un té ¡Adiós!

En cuanto Sailor Venus saltó por el balcón, el dolor de cabeza volvió y Darién decidió ignorar su cocina sucia. Primero dormir y después limpiar, pensó mientras se acostaba en el sillón, sin embargo, le fue difícil descansar cuando su cabeza estaba inundada de preguntas y miedos que le eran imposibles de descifrar.

* * *

Sailor Venus y Artemis pusieron una buena distancia entre ellos y el departamento de Daríen antes de hablar.

—Ese hombre, "Darién Chiba", se parece mucho a él, pero el príncipe jamás hubiera actuado tan dócil —la scout dijo, su mirada sería mientras observaba a la dirección del departamento —¿Crees que lo haya olvidado como todos los demás?

—Somos pocos los que recordamos el Milenio de Plata —el gato respondió con melancolía, sumido en pensamientos de lo que fue y ya no era — Muchos menos somos los que no rencarnamos en este nuevo siglo... Nuestro reino, nuestra gente, falleció por culpa de la Tierra y de su príncipe y no debemos dejarnos engañar por su ignorancia del pasado.

Sailor Venus suspiró. La información que les había dado Luna a traves del Comando Central (cuyo líder era Artemis) los había puesto sobre la pista de Darién Chiba meses atrás. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules acercándose a las scouts era ligeramente sospechoso.

Con Nephrite y Jadeite apareciendo en escenas como una especie de guardianes, Venus entendió que su primera misión al llegar a Japón sería verificar que el tal Darién fuera un humano regular sin relaciones con el príncipe. Al principio, al verlo enfermo ella dudó de que él lo fuera pero tras usar su magia de curación, Venus había casi preparado un ataque ahí mismo. No estaba segura de porque no lo hizo.

—¿Es una rencarnación como nosotras? ¿ O un descendiente como la familia Diamante? ¿O es el mismo príncipe de milenios atrás como Malakite lo es y fue liberado del sello? —Venus inquirió, todo en ella preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pasando —¿Nephrite y Jadeite lo acompañan porque se parece al príncipe o porque hay sangre del reino dorado en él?

—No lo sé. Y no importa —Artemis se sentó y observó hacía el cielo, intentando ver la luna pese a que el sol estaba brillando fuerte sobre ellos —Luna dijo que los generales quieren una alianza, pero ya una vez mostraron ser traidores, sea quien sea Darién, eso no volverá a los generales más confiables o menos traicioneros.

—¿Deberíamos atacarlos primero?

—No, es mejor esperar al miércoles. Ellos no saben de ti o mi, así que cualquier emboscada que planean no funcionará. Pero primero, es importante que hables con las demás Sailor Scouts —Artemis dijo en un tono tan serio que pese a ser un gato, Venus se irguió un poco más —Hay una ligera posibilidad de que si quieran acabar con Metallia antes de que despierte y en ese caso, ellas tienen que saber.

—¡Bien!—ella contestó, más como la guardiana que fue en el pasado que la muchacha de quince años del presente. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue en rumbo a una secundaria donde encontraría a dos de las sailors, y en cuanto estuvo a metros del lugar, con ambos pies en el suelo, dejó la transformación desaparecer.

* * *

Serena había sido castigada una vez más. Lo cual era injusto. Olvidar hacer la tarea estaba justificado cuando se es un héroe que salva a las personas inocentes del mal.

Desde Molly a Tuxedo Mask, ella los rescató de los planes perversos del Negaverso. Ahora solamente requería salvarse así misma. Rey y Amy también estaban en los mismos aprietos ya que sus identidades eran sabidas por Jadeite.

In In escalofrió recorrió su espalda y volteó a todos lados, esperando que el general se materializara en alguna esquina del salón, riendo al ver que ella estaba sola en una escuela que se vaciaba con cada nuevo segundo en el reloj.

Una mano blanca abrió la puerta, dando paso a que una persona entrara al salón. Serena soltó un chillido.

—¿Serena? —Amy preguntó en cuanto entró, bajo uno de sus brazos un grueso libro de anatomía de color blanco —Perdón por asustarte, la maestra Haruna me dijo que ya podías salir.

—¡Amy! —Serena gritó y se abalanzó sobre la genio —¡Me esperaste! ¡Gracias!

—De nada —Amy sonrió, sus cachetes un poco rojos ante la muestra efusiva de afecto.

Las dos salieron de la escuela, platicando sobre los proximos exámenes hasta que Amy se detuvo en seco y con el movimiento de un hombro señaló hacía atrás de un árbol, donde alguien se estaba ocultando tras las sombras.

Pese a todos los temores y sobresaltos sobre la idea de Jadeite en la escuela, Serena seguía siendo una optimista, así que su mente, al ver a la persona que los miraba con enormes ojos, pensó "admirador secreto" y motivada por la curiosidad, corrió hacia el árbol, seguida por una nerviosa Amy.

La persona en cuestión tropezó en su intento de huída y las dos jóvenes lograron detener infraganti a un estudiante de secundaria de cabello y ojos negros. Un nuevo estudiante que Serena reconoció haber visto la semana atrás.

—Tu eres..

—Greg —Amy corto a Serena en seco, el muchacho se puso pálido e intento retirarse en cuanto se puso de pie, pero ella no lo permitió, poniéndose en medio de la ruta de escape dispuesta a luchar de ser necesario —¿Cómo supiste lo de la joyería? ¿Quién eres?

—Yo...

La cara de Amy se modificó al ver la reacción tímida de Greg. Ella forzó una sonrisa triste y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo huir. Serena miró el intercambio con ojos grandes, sin entender que estaba pasando. Por lo que ella entendió del breve intercambio, Greg sabía de los eventos en la joyería.

Greg titubeó antes de dar un paso, sus ojos nublados por pensamientos que ninguna de ellas dos conocía.

—Gracias, Greg —Amy susurró y él se detuvo en seco, parpadeó un par de veces y después sus cachetes se sonrojaron. Tras una lucha mental consigo mismo, volteó a ver a las dos con un nuevo fuego en sus ojos.

—Yo...— él tragó saliva, mordió su labio y después limpió su cabello de la frente con una mano rígida. Tras varios segundos de no decir nada, se tensó y miró en dirección de un gato blanco que había caminado hacía ellos silenciosamente. Greg suspiró profundamente y aclaró su garganta —Sailor Venus, se que también estás escuchando.

Amy y Serena abrieron los ojos como platos, la primera de ellas reviso el área, buscando a la persona escondida entre los árboles, la segunda clavo su vista en el gato blanco con una luna creciente en su cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con Sailor Venus? —Amy preguntó amablemente y Greg limpió sus manos en su pantalón.

—Se que ustedes dos también son Sailors...y se que Sailor Venus está aquí. Lo ví ¡No trabajo para el Negaverso! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor, créanme!

—Te creo — Serena dijo inmediatamente, segura de que podía confiar en Greg por algún motivo que si alguien le preguntará, ella diría "le gusta Amy". Para ella el romance seguía siendo una fuerza increíble así que su fe en Greg era un testamento de su fe en el amor.

Greg se atrevió a relajarse un poco, y Amy, decidiendo que Greg no era una amenaza lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Resuelto el asunto de Greg, sin embargo, quedaba algo pendiente.

—¡Espera, Sailor Venus! ¡No te vayas! —Serena gritó al ver que el gato blanco había decidido darse a la fuga, y sin pensarlo ella se lanzó en su persecución. Su maletín apenas pudo ser salvado por los reflejos de Amy. Serena siguió su frenética persecución —¡Soy tu mayor fan! ¡Por favor!

Greg y Amy voltearon a verse, primero en sorpresa, luego, ambos compartieron una carcajada a expensas de Serena, quién finalmente consiguió tirarse al suelo y sujetar al gato por arriba de sus patas traseras. Había ensuciado su uniforme y una de sus rodillas tenía un raspón, pero aún así, tras acomodar al gato en sus brazos, sonrió e hizo un signo de victoria con su mano derecha.

—¡Jaja! Esa no es Sailor Venus —Greg logró decir entre carcajadas.

—¿No? —Serena preguntó, levantando al gato para verlo directo a los ojos. El gato ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparentemente también aguantado una carcajada —¿Entonces quién?

El viento sopló en respuesta, moviendo las hojas del suelo haciéndolas danzar a un son más antiguo que el tiempo, y todas siguieron ese movimiento hasta llegar a la figura imponente de una muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

—Ante todos ustedes, la grandiosa Sailor V, o mejor dicho, Sailor Venus —el gato dijo en cuanto se safo de los brazos de Serena, quién desde el primer momento quedó impactada al ver a la misteriosa niña.

No había duda. El gato parlante, la figura regia de alguien que ha sobrevivido a la muerte, el factor de hermosura por encima del límite humano.

—¡Sailor Venus! —Serena se apresuró a avanzar hacia su ídolo, sintiendo su corazón rebotar en su pecho, cuando estuvo a un paso de ella se detuvo y en una voz que apenas contenía la emoción se presentó con un quedabrado hola.

Amy y Greg, se acercaron con más cautela. Ella pensativa; él resignado. Sailor Venus los saludo con una sonrisa llena de confianza antes de dirigirse a Greg.

—Tú, eres de la familia de videntes Urawa, ¿verdad Gregorio R. Urawa?

—Sí — él dijo, sorprendido por qué ella supiera tanto de él— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Secretos de oficio —Venus contestó con facilidad y después tomo el brazo de Serena, quién ya estaba viendo a Greg con nuevos ojos al saber que era de una familia de videntes. Amy también parecía estar viendo al muchacho con nueva cautela, pero Venus seguía fijada en el muchacho — ¿Qué sabes de Metallia, Greg?

—Metallia va a despertar el próximo lunes —Greg contestó y mordió una vez sus labios antes de continuar —, es imposible cambiarlo.

A lo que Serena podía entender, tenían una nueva Sailor Scout en el equipo (la increíble Sailor V), Greg podía ver al futuro y Jadeite no mintió en cuanto la información que les dió sobre Metallia. No estaba claro quien era esa mujer malvada, pero por el tono con el que todos pronunciaban el nombre debía ser una persona peligrosa.

—¿Puedes decirnos que planean los generales? —Serena decidió preguntar, aprovechando que tenía un amigo vidente. Serena pudo sentir el agarre de su ídolo volverse más fuerte en su brazo, casi lastimando. Greg suspiró y negó con la cabeza, como si lamentara no poder decirles más. Serena no perdió la esperanza, pues aun tenía una importante pregunta — ¿Puedes decirnos quién es la princesa de la Luna?

Venus se tensó a su lado. Serena pensó que quizá esa nueva Sailor era la dichosa princesa, pero creía mejor confírmalo con el vidente.

—No, lo siento. La mayoría del tiempo solo puedo ver cosas sobre mi —Greg contestó, con algo más de calma, después, para sorpresa de todos, como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, llevó una de sus manos a su sien y apretó sus dientes del dolor.

Amy se apresuró a ir a su lado, ojos enormes por la preocupación. En cuanto su pequeña mano tocó la espalda de él, Greg recobró el aliento y los ojos negros de él buscaron a los de Venus.

Presintiendo la pregunta, contestó que estaba bien y se alejó de Amy, intentando huir. Ninguna de ellas intentó detenerlo.

—Greg, muchas gracias por tu ayuda —Amy dijo con una pequeña reverencia, aunque él ya les estaba dando la espalda a las tres antes de que se pronunciará la primera palabra. Él giro un poco su cabeza y ella tomo eso como indicación de que podía continuar —Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Greg accedió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr lejos de ellas. Una vez que él estuvo lejos, Amy volteó hacia Sailor Venus quién sonrió cospiradoramenete a las otras dos scouts.

* * *

 **yey. Dos capítulos más para el enfrentamiento contra Beryl. Gracias como siempre a los que me dejan reviews.**

 **Cosas que pienso al escribir: algo que note al ver de nuevo Sailor Moon es que muchos personajes tenían intereses propios, y es algo que intento hacer en este fic. Para mi buena (o mala suerte), los generales y las scouts tienen el mismo deseo de eliminar a Metallia antes de que despierte.**

 **Otra cosa, estaba leyendo comentarios en un forum acerca del uso de las cursivas, y me hizo reflexionar. Yo me suelo saltar las cursivas la mitad del tiempo, porque rara vez son parte integral de la historia, incluso en este fic, Las escenas extras de los generales están en cursivas para disminuir su impacto...aún así, los sometere a más sueños en cursivas porque, al igual que las cursivas, los sueños se suelen pasar de alto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **Ah** **ora, porque soy simple, otra escena extra, esta vez Nephrite.**

 _Él podia contar con los dedos los momentos importantes de su vida que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de jurar su lealtad a Metalia._

 _Primero fue haber conocido a Cristal, nacida de la más pobre cuna, ella fue la que el destino fijo como su alma gemela. Ambos habían huido, enamorados de un reino que prohibía su matrimonio (sus padres lo habían llamado mentiroso al pronunciar a aquella mujer de harapos su igual)._

 _El segundo, fue cuando Cristal cayó del caballo, sangrando mientras perdía al hijo de ambos. Nephrite sabía leer las estrellas, podía conjurar una que otra arma, pero sus manos jamás fueron hechas para curar. Ahí apareció, vestido de azul, un niño de cabello negro y piel morena._

 _El niño, tan pequeño que no llegaba al codo de Nephrite, caminó hacia la mujer, colocó dos pequeñas manos sobre el vientre y en un brillo dorado la salvó a ella y a su bebé sin decir palabra alguna. Ese fue el tercer momento._

 _La cuarta ocasión, fue cuando juró lealtad al príncipe del reino Dorado. Incado en una rodilla, vistiendo los colores blancos y amarillos de la guardia real, su príncipe colocó una mano sobre su cabello castaño mientras recitaba palabras en el lenguaje de los libros, en ese momento despertaron poderes en él que Nephrite juro usar para proteger al príncipe de todos los males de la Tierra._

 _La quinta fue cuando su esposa, su alma gemela, se marchó con otro, incapaz de entender que él era un general que debía ir a la batalla y pasar miles de noches en otro lugar lejos de su cama._

 _El sexto y último, fue cuando Jadeite explicó que no había otra forma de salvar al príncipe mientras el castillo retumbaba con el eco de los soldados enemigos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se adelanto al contingente de enemigos, usando pasadillos que le eran conocidos desde que juro lealtad al príncipe._

 _La copa fue extendida a Nephrite junto a la promesa de que el príncipe viviría. A cambio del poder únicamente tendría que dar algo: un nombre._


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 17

Mina Aino, la increíble Sailor V, se había presentado ante las chicas y Serena con nueva información sobre el enemigo. Primero, les había informado que las redes del Negaverso se extendían más allá de Tokyo, segundo que era la última del equipo y tercero que lo mejor era cooperar con los dos generales del Negaverso.

—¿De verdad quieres que seamos amigos de esa basura? —Rey preguntó, brazos cruzados y ojos firmes mientras juzgaba a la nueva scout.

—¿Amigos? —Mina devolvió la pregunta sonriendo con nerviosismo, agitando una mano frente de ella —Para nada, es solo que lo más conveniente es detener el despertar de Metallia.

Amy, al lado de Serena, escribía con una mano blanca una serie de ideas en su libreta para asuntos de scouts, pensando en los distintos escenarios que se podían presentar en el futuro. Luna y Artemis observaban todo en silencio cada uno enfrascado en sus propios problemas.

—Ellos son basura —Lita dijo, la agresividad de sus palabras dirigidas tanto a los generales como a la nueva integrante del equipo.

Serena podía sentir la animosía entre las chicas y miraba todo con nerviosismo. Ella no sabía que hacer o qué decisión tomar respecto a nada. La romántica noción de tomarse de las manos e ir a enfrentar a Metallia juntos, pese a su aparente belleza, era infantil y con la vida de miles de personas en juego, parecía no ser la correcta.

—¿Y si es una trampa? —Rey inquirió, alzando una ceja hacia Mina, después continuó hablando—Mejor acabemos con Nephrite y Jadeite ahora mismo antes de que vuelvan a lastimar a alguien mas.

—Esa me parece una buena idea — Lita dijo, accediendo con su cabeza y flexionando sus manos al pensar en la próxima batalla — ¡Hay que atacarlos ya!

—Debemos escucharlos primero —Amy, que había escuchado las explicaciones de Mina sin intervenir, finalmente alzó su voz, pero al ver la serie de pares de ojos sobre ella volvió a su libreta.

Serena respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos como si existieran millones de ideas en su cabeza aparte de su deseo de que le gustaría dejar de ser una scout que tomaba decisiones complicadas que podían lastimar gente.

Una persona en particular saltaba a su mente.

Darién era un patán, por lo que ella sabía, él era capaz de engañar a su alma gemela besando a superhéroinas en minifalda. Aquel beso semanas atrás, robado tras una batalla, la había hecho enamorarse de él con una intensidad menor que de sus dos amores hacia Andrew y Tuxedo Mask, pero eso no lo volvía en automático una mejor opción de sus otros dos amores.

No, todo apuntaba a que Darién era más complicado de lo que valía la pena. Aún así, él era la persona que Nephrite y Jadeite habían tomado como su víctima predilecta, chupando su energía como mosquitos y dejándolo con anemia y enfermedades crónicas.

—Tengo hambre —Serena dijo, levantandose de la mesa. Ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de Rey y salió del cuarto, dejando la plática atrás por el tiempo que le tomara ir por unos panes a la cocina del templo.

Comer, jugar, hacer la tarea. Esas eran cosas normales de la vida de una estudiante de secundaria. Pensar en cosas complicadas como posibles traiciones, muerte o muchachos enfermos que parecían tener los días contados, eso no debía ocurrirle a nadie. Mucho menos a ella.

Se recargó en una pared y dejó su espalda resbalar por la madera, hasta que cayó sentada al suelo frío. Era mucho para ella, tanto que su pequeño cuerpo era incapaz de procesarlo, así que lloró en silencio mientras se abrazaba así misma.

Ella solo quería ser normal.

* * *

Pese a sus íntimos deseos de normalidad, el día anterior a su encuentro con los generales demostró ser uno que la llenó de miedos que le eran difíciles de nombrar.

Primero, el día comenzó con la maestra Haruna recordando a todos que los exámenes estaban listos para comenzar el siguiente lunes. Pequeñas hojas cargadas de tinta negra que en una semana más la ahorcarían con preguntas que ella contestaría sin éxito.

Segundo, el joven de lentes de botella llamado Melvin, decidió volver a intentar convencer a Serena de ser novios. Los intentos de él eran tan inocentes que por unos segundos, al verlo extendiendo la carta rosa de un enamorado, ella pensó que Melvin pertenecía a un mundo totalmente distinto al que Serena conocía desde varios meses atrás.

Tercero, Amy y Rey se pusieron de acuerdo para buscar a Greg y hacerle preguntas entre las dos. Serena ignoraba que ellas dos habían sacado a Serena del plan para protegerla, así que por lo que sabía la joven heroína, sus aliadas Scouts la detestaban por ser incapaz de ser una buena líder.

O quizá, ella pensó tomando su mejor mentalidad dramática, ese era el fin de su amistad. Rey había conseguido hacer el golpe de estado y tirarla del trono metafórico de líder.

Estaba en medio de sus fantasías cuando sintió un familiar escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La indicación inequívoca de que Darién estaba cerca y que algo estaba mal. Ella observó por todos los lados de la calle, buscando con enormes ojos azules el familiar corte de cabello negro del muchacho. Normalmente debería estar a poco pasos de ella pero no fue asi, Darién ni siquiera estaba por su misma acera.

Estaba caminando junto a un hombre de largo cabello plateado. El extraño color o la longitud hubieran merecido por si solos que Serena investigará, pero fue el traje gris lo que causó que Serena tomara la decisión de usar un disfraz en su misión de reconocimiento.

Serena corrió a una calle vacía y tras cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca, sacó su pluma mágica de transformación y la alzó al cielo, como si el poder del objeto viniera de el espacio exterior.

—¡Transformame en un guapo estudiante de preparatoria! — Serena grito con convicción, dejando que la luz transformará su falda azul en un pantalón gris y su blusa blanca en una camiseta de hombre. Su largo cabello rubio se volvió corto y partido al medio. Ella esperaba que nadie pudiera ver rastros de la cara de Serena en la imagen mágica del muchacho.

En cuanto la luz se desvaneció, fue en dirección hacia donde había visto por última vez a los dos hombres, buscando alguna señal de Darién entre la multitud de personas en la calle, esperando que sus poderes de scout de verdad le dieran alguna habilidad de explorador que le permitiría allarlo a tiempo.

Respondiendo a su plegaria silenciosa, su magia, como mano invisible del destino, , hizo que los encontrara tras diez minutos de larga búsqueda. Las personas se alejaban de ellos de los dos hombres, siguiendo una suerte de instinto en el que jamás reparaban. Serena, sin embargo, los siguió sin titubear, inmune a la magia que ellos epxedian.

Finalmente, ellos desaparecieron en la esquina de un edificio, yendo directo a un callejón sin salida que servía más de basurero que de lugar de descanso. Serena sujetó brevemente su broche, seguro en el pantalón del uniforme, pensando en si debía o no transformarse.

—Al tomar a Metallia dentro de ti, serás uno con ella.

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Serena como si hubieran sido dichos frente a ella y no a varios metros de distancia en un lugar que ella no podía ver. La sensación de peligro hizo que todos sus sentidos saltarán al máximo y sin pensarlo, dejó su escondite para ponerse en la salida del callejón.

Darién estaba ahí, arrodillado frente al suejto vestido de gris quien le daba la espalda a Serena y tenía toda su atención en el muchacho mientras recitaba algunas palabras en un lenguaje más antiguo que Japón.

Algo en la imagen de ellos dos enfureció a Serena, haciendo su sangre hervir en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la hizo ver rojo por un instante fugaz.

El general misterioso ni siquiera pudo esquivar el maletín que golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, la hebilla de metal rasgando su cachete y rasgando su piel morena. Serena trato lanzar otro golpe pero esta vez, él ya la había visto y con un movimiento de manos una bola de energías impacto al objeto y lo hizo volar de las manos de Serena al suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —el hombre preguntó, su expresión neutral mientras observaba a lo que él creía era un muchacho de preparatoria que se había puesto entre él y Darién.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Serena increpó, logrando tranquilizarse un poco tras perder su arma, como si hubiera podido recobrar un poco de racionalidad al dejar atrás su agresividad. Pelear contra un general sin estar tranformada en Sailor Scout y con un civil de por medio no había sido su mejor plan.

La paciencia y mantener una cabeza fría eran necesarios para cualquier batalla contra el Negaverso.

Él alzó una ceja y avanzó un paso hacia ella, listo para pelear una vez que sus intentos de conseguir información fueron frustrados por la actitud de Serena. Ella mantuvo su posición firme, pies plantados en la tierra, lista para proteger a Darién con su vida y mostrar su método de transformación al enemigo.

Malakite, ella reconoció al fin aquella cara alargada y ojos grises que le eran familiares de algún sueño olvidado. Él titubeó por unos segundos al ver la mirada dura de ella, también reconociendo algo que una vez él había perdido.

Fuera lo que fuera que vio, lo detuvo en seco y palideció de repente. Serena se tensó al ver aquella máscara de estoicismo derrumbarse y mostrar desde tristeza a furia en un par de segundos. En menos de lo que le tomo pestañear, el había recobrado su porte.

Malakite volvió a observar a Serena, después levantó el mentón y se fue en una teletransportación que parecía necesitar mover su capa blanca con elegancia digna de un truco de magia.

Ella espero unos segundos antes de bajar su guardia y en cuanto la adrenalina la dejo, calló sobre sus rodillas y respiró profundo para recuperar el aire que no había sido capaz de respirar durante toda la confrontación.

En cuanto recupero suficiente energía, se arrastró hacia Darién, quién tenía la vista perdida y su boca abierta levemente. En las comisuras de sus labios había manchas rojas rastro de lo que sea que estuviera en la copa tirada en el suelo, la mayoría del contenido regado en la tierra la ensuciaba con un violento color magenta que casi la mareaba.

Serena lanzó una mirada a la copa, revisando brevemente el contenido esparcido, antes de volver a sacudir los hombros de Darién.

—¡Darién! ¡Despierta! —le suplicó, las lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo sobre su pantalón gris —¡Vamos! ¡Soy yo, Serena!

En cuanto dijo su nombre, la figura de él tembló, como si estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos y su voz fuera un ruido capaz de despertarlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! —Serena dijo con fuerza, dejando la imagen de estudiante de preparatoria desaparecer y retomando la apariencia de niña de secundaria que él sí conocía.

—¿Cabeza de Chorlito?

El apodo cruel fue dicho en una voz amodorrada y de no haber estado temiendo por la vida de él, Serena le hubiera sacado la lengua, en lugar de ello lo abrazó con fuerza, empujando la frente caliente de él a reposar sobre su hombro.

—¡Oh, Darién! —ella lloró en el cabello de él, preguntándose qué tenía el Negaverso en contra de él, atacandolo constantemente como si fuera una deliciosa presa en medio de la faminia.

Él se dejo mimar por ella unos segundos, aún medio drogado y con un mundo que parecía temblar incluso cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados. Dudando un poco, colocó un puño medio cerrado en la espalda de Serena, incapaz de abrir su palma por completo por temor a maldecirla con su mala suerte.

—¿Qué pasó? — él preguntó con una voz quebrada.

—Un monstruo del Negaverso te atacó — ella lo sujetó con más fuerza, la mano sobre aquel cabello negro volviéndose un ancla que no le permitía a él alejarse de ella —Sailor Moon te salvó.

—¿Lo hizo? — él preguntó, más despierto, y delicadamente se separó de Serena, sus ojos buscando por los aires a la heroína. Al no verla, negó una idea dentro de su cabeza, se puso de pie y tras ayudar a Serena a levantarse, le sonrió —¿Por qué lloras?

Serena tragó saliva y un sollozo, sus ojos rojizos miraron la cara enfermiza de Darién en búsqueda de algún alivio, pero al verlo, únicamente se sintió peor. Unos meses atrás, cuando recién se conocieron ambos se contrastaban a la perfección: ella era rubia de piel blanca, con malas calificaciones y peleaba sola contra monstruos que él desconocía; el tenía cabello negro y piel morena, era un estudiante perfecto y vivía seguro sin ser víctima de monstruos. Ahora, ella era incapaz de recordar la última vez que la piel de él no estaba pálida por la enfermedad o que él caminara feliz rumbo a la escuela.

—De verdad eres una llorona — Darién bromeó como si no hubiera sido atacado minutos atrás o ella estuviera llorando porque se le cayó el helado.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! — ella gritó en medio de su llanto, enojada porque él se negaba a entender su dolor y se burlaba de su compasión.

Serena salió corriendo del lugar, tapando su cara entre sus manos para que el resto del mundo no viera sus lágrimas. Atrás, Darién quedó en el callejón, incapaz de entender que es lo que había pasado.

Tras verla desaparecer y después de contar hasta veinte en su cabeza, él escupio el sabor metálico en sus labios, sacudió su cabeza y caminó de vuelta a su departamento, sintiendo el deseo de dormir en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Incluso sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse a cada nuevo paso como si llevará días sin dormir.

De acuerdo a su entendimiento, en el lapso que regresaba de comprar sopa del mercado a su abrupto despertar en un callejón varias cuadras adelante, un youma lo había atacado y Sailor Moon los rescató a Serena y él. Eso tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Quizá, pensó mientras precionaba el botón del elevador, eso era lo que había pasado las muchas otras veces en que despertaba con horas perdidas. Rápidamente se amonestó, la excusa era bonita y desde cierto punto de vista romantica, pero seguía siendo una excusa para no afrontar su realidad.

Él no estaba seguro de que realidad, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba escapando de algo con sus teorías de ser rescatado por una bella heroína motivada por algún lazo de amor milenario. Ella tenía otro. Titubeó unos segundos antes de salir del elevador, más agotado tras pensar en Sailor Moon y lo inalcanzable que fue desde el principio.

Dentro de su departamento, Jed y Maxfield estaban viendo unos mapas hechos a mano, intercambiando planes que Darién no tenía energía de escuchar. Les lanzó un saludo antes de refugiarse en su cuarto y ponerse las sábanas encima. Lo mejor de tener aire acondicionado era sin lugar a dudas siempre poder dormir acobijado.

Los sueños llegaron pronto, como si lo hubieran estado esperando desde que se despertó.

 _La princesa estaba llorando en el balcón, sus brazos ocultando su hermosa cara y su largo cabello dorado cayendo como agua por la pared de mármol._

 _Él la había visto llorar muchas veces. Algunas por el Cristal de Plata, otras por su reino destrozado, y algunas pocas, cuando ocultaba su dolor en las sombras, por él._

 _Darién recordaba la primera vez que ella lloró por él. Siendo solo un niño al que amarraban las manos a las camas y le llamaban mentiroso, su princesa había derramado lágrimas al verlo incapaz de moverse. Se había ocultado de él hasta que recobró suficiente fuerza para ir a su lado. Ella lo amaba tanto como para llorar por él. Ella lo amaba tanto como para olvidar sus emociones y hacer lo necesario para hacerlo sentir mejor._

 _—¿Esta llorando por tu culpa? —su sombra susurró._

 _—Yo no hice nada._

 _—¿Entonces porque llora? La causa eres tú._

 _Darién negó con la cabeza aquella verdad, temiendo que de aceptarla sería incapaz de continuar. Sin un pasado, con futuro incierto y un presente líquido, lo único real era su princesa. Toda su vida era ella y sin ella, él no era nada._

 _—Sí ella es todo y tú nada...entonces tú simple presencia la daña...le quita... la mata_

 _La voz era distinta, aguda al punto que lastimaba sus oidos y con un eco cavernosos que lo hacía pensar en un animal muerto. Esa voz retumbó en los cimientos de sus sueños, manchando las baldosas blancas de colores rojos y verdes. Algo estaba mal. Su sombra, antes algo negro pero suyo, tenía la forma de un monstruo que amenazaba con destruirlo todo._

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Quién era él? ¿Existía alguien o algo en el mundo aparte de él? No sabía ya nada. En medio del asqueroso mundo que quería consumirlo, pudo escuchar una melodía que devolvió todo a la luz con su triste cantar._

La música triste, cargada de melancolía guardada por milenios, erradicó las sombras que querían comer sus sueños y Daríen despertó. Estaba acostado sobre su cama, sudando por todos los poros de su piel y temblando por las pesadillas que ya había olvidado.

Su mano encontró, justo arriba de su estómago, los bordes de un objeto metálico que le era tan familiar como su propio rostro.

Era una caja musical en forma de estrella, cabía en sus manos y tenía un compartimento que lo había hecho pensar que alguna vez fue el guardapelo de alguien. El pequeño juguete había llegado a él una mañana diez años atrás, apareciendo al lado de su almohada como un regalo enviado por un hada.

Se lo habían confiscado en el hospital, pues al principio creyeron que era algún objeto de oro olvidado por alguien. En el horfanatorio, justo después de una pelea con los demás niños, Darién había escuchado la música provenir desde su bolsillo. Esa vez, los adultos lo habían reconocido como la joyería de fantasía que era, pero se lo habían quitado para dárselo a una niña. Un mes después, apareció de nuevo en las pertenencias de Darién y él lo ocultó.

En esos años, Darién había creído que esa era la prueba de su princesa. Algo tangible para poder sostener porque ella era incapaz de tomar su mano. De adolescente, siempre que escuchaba aquella triste melodía, él había cerrado el objeto, paranoico de su locura e incapaz de discernir lo real de lo ficticio terminó por olvidarlo.

Su princesa, su sueño, era algo creado por su mente deseosa de amor. Eso era lo que todos los adultos habían dicho toda su vida y él quería que todos lo dejarán de mirar de esa forma. Como si el no no fuera humano.

Pero finalmente había descubierto que ella era real pocos meses atrás y también, semanas atrás ella rechazó amarlo. Y él aún era incapaz de decidir si hubiera preferido que ella hubiera sido siempre un sueño que lo amaba o una realidad que jamás lo hizo.

La música se parecía burlar de él con cada nuevo ciclo. En lugar de cerrar la tapa, como lo hubiera hecho una persona inteligente, llevó la caja musical más cerca de su corazón y la apretó con dedos enfermizos.

Estuvo así por casi una hora, contemplando todo y nada, hasta que dos personas arruinaron su melancolía.

—¿Es eso un juguete? —Maxfield preguntó en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Con ojeras marcadas y cabello menos lustroso que de costumbre, Darién sospechaba que estaba sufriendo por haber pasado otra noche en vela.

—Es algo demasiado femenino para ti, ¿no crees? —Jed, quién también decidió entrar al cuarto, dijo sin perder una sonrisa de mercader.

Darién estaba demasiado enfermo como para escuchar sus críticas, así que como un niño, con las energías que tenía lanzó la almohada contra la cara de Jed y, tras ver que su ataque no lastimo al hombre, agarró el despertador listo para sacarle un ojo.

"Matalo. Lo merece. Hazlo" algo susurró en su oído y la furia de Darién incremento, alimentada por la presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Nephrite preguntó alarmado, sacando una mano de su bolsillo para hacer la señal de alto.

Darién párpado una vez y vio su mano, sujetando el despertador, y lo dejó caer a la cama, su propia acción le parecía ajena así mismo. Por unos segundos, de verdad había querido lastimar a Jadeite. Sujetó con más fuerza la caja musical como si con ella pudiera desvanecer el mal en su corazón y guardó silencio.

Maxfield y Jed intercambiaron miradas que indicaban conocimientos desconocidos para Darién, ambos estaban tensos y sus ojos tenite la furia de alguien cuyo honor había sido lastimado.

Los dos querían platicar de algo, pero al estar Darién ahí, se contenían tales soldados evitando pelear enfrente de sus superiores.

—No hablen de mi a mis espaldas — Daríen se atrevió a decir, su voz filosa con los remanentes de su enojo — Ustedes saben, se que saben qué acaba de pasar...merezco saber.

—No necesitas saber nada —Maxfield respondió con altanería, negando las demandas de Darién inmediatamente, Jadeite parecía tener otros planes.

—La Reina Metallia te está afectando.

Darién sintió miles de espinas sobre su piel al escuchar el nombre y su agarre sobre el juguete se volvió más fuerte, aunque la sensación del metal dejó de registrarse en su cabeza junto al sonido melancólico que nunca había dejado de tocar en sus palmas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Metallia...ella...ella..

—Esta durmiendo —Jadeite terminó la idea de Darién con su propia conclusión. Después se dirigió frente a la cama y tras pensarlo mucho, se sentó al lado de los pies del muchacho, incapaz de dejarse así mismo ver a Darién hacia abajo pero indispuesto a incarse frente a lo que él veía como un simple humano.

Nephrite acompañó a Jadeite hacia la cama pero se mantuvo firme sobre sus pies, lo que le daba una figura imponente sobre los otros dos hombres.

—¿Cómo puede ella influirme si está dormida? —Darién preguntó, relajando su agarre sobre el objeto en su mano y con un pequeño movimiento de su pulgar cerrando la tapa.

—Nephrite sabe mejor como funcionan esas cosas.

El mayor de los tres, al ver los ojos suplicantes de Darién, implorando en silencio una explicación, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Todo en este mundo está conectado. Las personas tienen lazos con otras personas; el pasado, el presente y el futuro a veces parecen uno solo; la tierra está unida los que habitan en ella y si escuchas con suficiente atención escucharás a las estrellas por esta conección. Mientras más uses esos vínculos más fuertes se vuelven.

—Eso...no suena mal —Darién dijo, sobando su sien con un par de dedos para mitigar el dolor.

—Normalmente parece ser así —Maxfield cerró sus ojos para tomar fuerzas antes de continuar —. El lazo también puede ser hecho con personas que odiamos o nos desean el mal, hechas incluso contra nuestra voluntad. Admito mi culpa en ello, al robar energía tuya para Metallia ella te ha encontrado entre las millones de otras criaturas en la tierra y, tu especialmente eres vulnerable a ser poseído.

Darién alzó una ceja, cruzó sus brazos y miró a Jed en búsqueda de su apoyo. El hombre rubio alzó los hombros y se colocó de pie ya que Darién también se había levantado de la cama al escuchar las explicaciones de Maxfield.

—No soy "vulnerable a ser poseído" —Darién sentenció, seguro de esas palabras como estaba seguro de que el cielo era azul.

—Eres un empata, es parte de tus debilidades naturales.

—Tampoco soy un "empata"

Él era normal, y si no lo era, entonces haría todo lo posible por aparentarlo. Ya no existía ningún motivo para aferrarse a los sueños de su infancia o historias de amor creadas con palabras efímeras.

Todos esos pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando empujó a los dos generales fuera de su departamento, casi sin decirles ninguna palabra. En cuanto estuvo solo, se recargó sobre la puerta de madera y respiró cansado mientras miraba al vacío con los ojos tristes de quién se sabe solo.

Él era normal y no necesitaba ni a Maxfield o Jed..o a su princesa. Él podía cuidarse solo.

* * *

 **Este glorioso primero de julio, se hizo historia y por eso publique este fic para conmemorar..¡.viva México!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra: Zoicite.**

 _Zoicite no estaba celoso del niño rubio de ojos grises que practicaba las espadas con Malakite. No había razón alguna para temer que el nuevo hermano adoptado en la familia Kunzite fuera capaz de quitarle el amor que se le había jurado._

 _Finalmente, ambos hombres terminaron de practicar y en cuanto el más joven de los dos se fue, Zoicite saltó al brazo fuerte de Malakite, tocando los músculos fuertes con sus blandos dedos de rey._

 _—Escuche que irás de nuevo al norte del Reino Dorado—Zoicite dijo y se mordió el labio para no soltar un sollozo —¿De verdad dejarás la seguridad de mi reino para ir alla?_

 _—Es mi deber —Malakite respondió con fuerza, pero su mano enrojecida por el sol se posó delicada en la mano blanca de su amado —Ademas, ¿no quieres saber si él está bien?_

 _Zoicite negó con la cabeza. Ya no le importaba ningún miembro de la familia dorada desde que le entregó su amor a Kunzite, la vida de esas personas del reino Dorado que pese a vestir armaduras eran más que nada débiles artesanos y monjes de una religión casi pagana, ellos valián nada frente a Malakite._

 _—Crei que era tu amigo. Él nos presento y nos dió su bendición...sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido convencer a tu honorable madre de que soy tu alma gemela._

 _—Él tambien se niega a la solución pacífica ofrecida por la reina Beryl._

 _—Invadir el reino de la Luna es suicidio._

 _—Lo es —Zoicite admitió —Yo pensaba sobre la alianza marital. Es algo simple y acabará la guerra sin ceder el reino dorado a la bruja Beryl —Zoicite dijo, jugando con la punta de su cabello color paja —Así acabaremos está guerra._

 _—¿Lo haría?_

 _—Mis asesores creen que sí._

 _Ambos se miraron en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos._


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 18

Malakite paseo sus dedos largos por la cabellera de su amado, sus ojos grises pensativos sobre los eventos del día anterior.

Desde que se había enterado de que Nephrite tenía a un humano bajo su cuidado, había maquinado como hacerle pagar por su insolencia hacía el Negaverso. El humano sería la pieza clave para controlar al peligroso Nephrite.

Zoicite tembló bajo las caricias de Malakite, su piel brillando bajo las luces de la habitación le recordaba la vida anterior de ser sellado por la bruja de la Luna y su impertinente hija. El pasado que recordaba como flahses de luces intermitentes pero que rara vez intentaba observar.

Pero era imposible no sacar de su cabeza al niño de cabello dorado partido a la mitad, su voz suplicando por la vida de su hermana menor, rogando a Beryl por salvar a aquella frágil alma de tan terrible destino.

Al final, todos bebieron la sangre de Beryl, dejándose consumir por un increíble poder oscuro que volvía la muerte un peligro lejano. Sin embargo, por primera vez en muchos años se dejó recordar así mismo aquellos años anteriores a Metallia.

Era el que más recordaba e iba a sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

* * *

El día destinado finalmente llegó. El miércoles en que se decidiría si formaban un frente común frente a la eelusiv enemiga que era Metallia o rechazaban aquella alianza ofrecida por Jadeite días atrás..

Antes de ello, primero, las cinco scouts y los dos gatos tenían que hacer una votación sobre al respecto. El debate interno parecía estar en dos bandos definidos: los nuevos integrantes del equipo, Mina y Artemis; y las armas pesadas del equipo: Rey y Lita.

—De acuerdo a Urawa, quien es un vidente —Mina continuó su defensa con seriedad, lista para hacer valer su punto — Metallia va a despertar este próximo lunes. Esta "alianza" es nuestra única oportunidad para llevar a cabo un contraataque.

—No sé por qué debemos confiar en el tal Urawa...aun si dijera la verdad ¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa de los generales para llevarnos a su guarida y atacarnos?

—Jadeite ya sabe la identidad de tres de ustedes —Artemis dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Rey, ayudando a Mina a convencer al grupo de trabajar con personas que le eran desagradables en principio— Pero ha ofrecido esta alianza contra Metallia en lugar de atacarlas una por una cuando están solas.

—¡Por eso dije que los atacaremos primero!— Lita casi gritó, molesta por la constante amenaza que representaban los generales para sus amigas.

Rey accedió con la cabeza, sus brazos cruzados para mostrarle a Mina y a Artemis que su voto no cambiaría bajo ningún argumento.

Amy abría y cerraba su libreta, dividida entre las dos ideas. Lo dicho por Artemis tenía sentido, Jadeite y Nephrite parecían considerar el apoyo de las scouts algo necesario para destruir a la reina Metallia. Ella sospechaba que era alguna especie de lucha por el poder, un golpe de estado orquestado por los generales para volverse ellos los que dictaran las reglas del Negaverso.

La joven había pasado toda la noche reflexionando en ello, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama incapaz de cerrar el ojo por todo el estrés al enfrentar tal dificil desición de decidir o no colaborar o las ramificaciones que tendría ese cambio de poder.

Luna, al igual que Amy, estaba dando vueltas a su decisión, preocupada por la implicación de enviar a las niñas a la base del enemigo y la necesidad de hacerlo. Ellas eran muy jóvenes y, especialmente Serena, inocentes en su forma de ver al mundo. Por otro lado, el del deber, si Metallia despertaba ocurriría una guerra cruenta capaz de destruir el planeta Tierra y eso era un escenario mucho peor para todos.

Serena había permanecido en silencio desde que llegó, reflexionando sobre la situación con una increíble calma que hacía honor a su nombre.

—La hora se aproxima —Mina señaló hacia el reloj con su cabeza — Ya hemos expuesto nuestros puntos de vista, a votar.

Su voz era final, llena de una autoridad que llamaba a un entrenamiento militar que ellas habían olvidado en una vida pasada de la que eran completamente ignorantes pero que causaba ecos en el presente, por eso tres de las cuatro se sentaron más derechas y afirmaron con su cabeza, Serena las imitó en cuanto se dio cuenta, mirando las caras de todas con algo de vergüenza al ser incapaz de entender aquel código que tenían entre ellas.

—Lo más importante es detener a Metallia — Mina sentenció, antes de dar su afirmativa para la alianza. Artemis, a su lado, apoyó a su protegida sin titubear con un "si"

—Es una sucia trampa — Rey señaló —No vamos a formar equipo con ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rey —Lita sentenció con brazos cruzados también.

La siguiente en la rueda, era Amy, quien finalmente cerró su libro para ver a sus compañeras, sus ojos fueron a los de Mina, ignorando las miradas atónitas de dos de las scouts que le eran más familiares pero menos veteranas que incluso la misma Amy.

—Acabemos con Metallia antes de que tenga oportunidad de empezar —Amy habló en una voz fuerte, con un valor que ignoraba poseer —Voto por sí.

Tres contra dos, ganando la alianza, Luna pensó antes de suspirar. Vio con cuidado las caras de las chicas, aun cargadas de los años de la más tierna infancia, incapaz de verlas como las guerreras que vio al despertarlas tomo una decisión.

—Es demasiado peligroso. No. Mi voto es en contra de la alianza.

Serena, desde el principio, había mostrado un enorme miedo a los youmas y una gran aversión a las batallas. Rey contaba en esas emociones para ganar la votación, Mina no conocía bien a Serena pero esperaba que tanto Amy y Mina la hubieran convencido de votar porque si basada en la admiración hacia ellas.

—Apoyo el plan de Venus.

No dió ninguna explicación y casi parecía estar avergonzada de esa decisión: Sus puños estaban apretados como siempre que estaba apunto de hacer algo que no quería pero no dijo palabra a ser víctima de la mirada fulminante de Rey.

—En ese caso...momento de planear la logística —Artemi dijo —Primero, todas se van a presentar con su traje de scouts, incluida Venus. No hay motivo para revelar a Jadeite y Nephritye la identidad de las demás.

Rey y Lita aceptaron a regañadientes la victoria de Mina esperando que no fuera a reventar sobre ellas algún día.

Unas horas más tarde, los generales llegaron vestidos de su habitual gris y pronto comenzó a formarse un plan entre todos ellos.

* * *

—Vamos, Sailor Mars, ahora somos aliados. Sonrie.

Jadeite parecía estar disfrutando el seño fruncido de tanto Jupiter como de Mars. Ambas lanzando dagas con los ojos a los dos hombres vestidos de gris frente a ellas parecían hablar telepáticamente sobre cómo hacerlo sufrir después. Tras ver que él continuaba sonriendo, la Sailor de Marte no pudo soportar más.

—Considerando que su plan es estúpido, no hay nada por qué sonreír, basura —Sailor Mars dijo con un tono tan cargado de veneno que sus poderes espirituales hubieran lastimado a Jadeite de haber estado más cerca.

—No es el mejor plan —Mercury agregó su voz, también decepcionada por la estrategia que iban a tomar pero sin nada de antagonismo.

—¿De verdad es necesario matar a esa mujer? —Sailor Moon preguntó por décima vez desde que los generales les habían informado que es lo que harían, sus manos sujetadas en su pecho en un vano intento de proteger su corazón.

Nephrite hubiera carcajeado de su apariencia infantil en otra ocasión, pero con sus vidas en juego le encontraba poco humor a que la lider de las scouts se comportara como una niña asustada de un poco de sangre.

—Ustedes solo mantendrán ocupados a los youmas —Jadeite contestó con una amabilidad que lo sorprendió a él mismo —. Nosotros haremos el resto.

Sailor Moon no dijo nada, incapaz de concebir lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Unos minutos más, los siete entrarían por una puerta oscura que los llevaría directo a los cuartos de Nephrite en el Negaverso y si todo salía bien, antes del amanecer del domingo, el despertar de Metallia sería detenido.

—Les recuerdo, las hermanas DD son peligrosas y una de ellas es capaz de conjurar imágenes de personas que son importantes para nosotros —Nephrite dijo antes de abrir la puerta —Son seis, pero cuatro son las que defienden a Beryl el día de hoy. Las debemos eliminar antes de que se den cuenta del ataque.

—¡Entendido! —corearon varias voces, todas pertenenciendo a personas que querían acabar con Metallia por una ofensa que eran incapaces de recordar.

* * *

El Negaverso era más escalofriante de lo que Serena había imaginado, y no solamente porque hiciera un frío que de haber sido humana la hubiera matado por ozar andar en minifalda y leotardo. El lugar estaba iluminado por luces verdes y rojas que se movían formando sombras de cadáveres junto a su danza macabra.

El lugar olía a animales en descomposición y, en lugar de un castillo, el Negaverso era una serie de túneles con madrigueras en donde, de acuerdo a los generales, los youmas dormían hasta ser requeridos por la reina Beryl.

Sailor Moon estaba emparejada con Venus y Mars, ninguna de las dos felices de compartir equipo pero hubiera sido peor poner a Jupiter en el equipo. Nephirite, delante de ellas, señaló con sus dedos a que avanzaran por el pasillo, después apuntó hacía un hoyo del que salían ramas verdes llenas de espinas.

—Este es el cuarto de la más fuerte de las hermanas DD —Nephrite dijo en voz baja.

—Eso explica la horrible aura —Mars dijo, sujetando el brazo de Sailor Moon, temiendo que de soltarla, sería robada de entre sus narices por algún youma escondido en las sombras.

—Sigan el plan —Nephrite dijo, desapareciendo de ellas tras dar un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

Las tres scouts guardaron la respiración por unos segundos, y tras contar varios latidos de corazón, Venus comenzó su descenso por la madriguera, por suerte la magia sobre ella protegía su piel como un escudo, así que las espinas eran incapaces de cortarla. Mars lamió sus labios antes de seguirla, asegurándose que Sailor Moon la seguía de cerca. Sus manos no se separaron todo el trayecto de la muñeca de su líder.

Al llegar, la batalla ya había comenzado. Venus estaba esquivando una serie de ramas que brotaban del cielo y Nephrite lanzó un ataque de fuego que quemó las puntas del cabello rubio de la scout sin pertubar mucho a la joven heroína.

Venus consiguió esquivar varios ataques pero un mal salto terminó con una pierna de Venus cayendo cerca de una de las hierbas, que como mano oscura, la sujeto del tobillo. La muchacha alzó la vista desafiante, lista para enfrentar el siguiente ataque pese a tener un pie capturado.

—¡Alto ahí! —Sailor Moon y Mars gritaron al mismo tiempo, deteniendo al youma en su pasos, sorprendida de la presencia de otras dos intrusas en su guarida —Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre..

—De la Luna —dijo primero Sailor Moon.

—Y de Marte —agregó con confianza Mars.

La youma no dudó en atacarlas y el suelo tembló bajo de ellas en un intento de distraer a ambas de su plan malvao de sumergirse a la tierra y atacarlas con sus propias manos de monstruo. Venus, al ver que el lugar sobre el que estaba parado la youma cambiaba de color, no dudo en comenzar su contrataque para evitar cualquier hechizo.

—Cadena de Venus — su grito fue suficiente para que la youma perdiera concentración en su huida y una cadena la sujetó al delegado brazo izquierdo lleno de escamas y lastimando su pútrida piel —Ahora, ¡Sailor Moon!

La joven scout se acomodó en un rápido movimiento sobre sus pies, plantandose en el suelo para comenzar su ataque. El cetro lunar apareció en su mano y, en un ritual que la despertaba tanto a ella como al objeto sagrado, giró la vara antes de gritar "Curación luna ¡Acción!r"

La youma logró romper la cadena, pero el ataque que brillaba como aurora boreal en la habitación, la sometió a su purificadora luz, haciéndola ver algo que existía más allá del caos en el que había existido. Casi como un nuevo inicio y gritó algo en un idioma antiguo pero humano.

Sailor Moon detuvo el ataque, cansada tras haber eliminado a la youma, que se había desvanecido del cuarto dejando como única huella de su existencia las cientos de ramas en el suelo. El general Nephrite pisoteó una de esas plantas y después caminó rumbo a Venus, ambos portando sonrisas altaneras y cejas alzadas en señal de confianza.

Mars parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuello, como si alguien hubiera soplado en su nuca. Entendiendo el mensaje como si se lo hubieran dicho en voz alta y se lanzó sobre Sailor Moon. Las dos giraron sobre el piso destruido, esquivando un ataque que había venido desde atrás y con Mars protegiendo la cabeza de su lider.

Venus rompió la rama que la sujetaba, corrió hacia sus compañeras y se apresuró a cubrirlas de la extraña niebla que estaba cayendo en el lugar enfriando aún más la tétrica sala. Nephrite las observo con cuidado, maquinando su próximo movimiento con cautela sin revelar nada a nadie.

—Ayuda, Sailor Moon

La voz causó estragos en tres de las cuatro personas en el cuarto. Venus lanzó una mirada a las otras dos scouts, que estaban tensas y tenían los ojos abiertos completamente, asustadas por la figura desgarrada frente a ellos.

Venus apretó los dientes y se forzó a tomar varias bocanadas de aire para no apartar su vista de lo que podría ser un enemigo disfrazado.

Frente a ellas, con una camiseta blanca bañada en sangre y un traje negro destrozado, estaba un hombre de cabello negro y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro. "Tuxedo Mask", el misterioso aliado de Sailor Moon quien la última vez, de acuerdo a la información de Luna, había desaparecido poco antes de que Jadeite apareciera en el templo.

Ni aunque fuera el verdadero Tuxedo Mask ella bajaría la guardia.

—Ayu...da.

Sailor Moon se puso de pie, y Mars la tuvo que agarrar de las piernas para evitar que su líder cayera en la trampa.

—Por...fav..or...Sailor Moon.

—¡Me necesita! —Sailor Moon exclamó, pero no pudo intentar renovar su rescate, pues Nephrite aprovechó ese instante para lanzar una bola de energía oscura hacia la cabeza de Venus.

Pensando rápido, la scout veterana puso su brazo en medio, aceptando el daño, que gracias a su guante largo que cubría desde sus dedos hasta su codo, había sido menor que de haber impactado directo sobre su piel.

Venus frunció el entrecejo antes de lanzar una violenta cadena contra el brazo de "Tuxedo Mask", dispuesta a terminar la farsa en ese instante. Sailor Moon era incapaz de elegir cual de los ataques, si el de Nephite o Venus, la había sorprendido más y miraba todo aterrorizada.

Estaba tan confundida que cuando Nephrite y Mars combinaron sus poderes para localizar y destruir en fuego a la youma, ella seguía en el piso, lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas formando surcos gracias al polvo de la batalla.

—Ahora, a esperar la señal...—Mars dijo una vez que escaparon de la guarida de la youma, donde dos de las hermanas DD habían sido destruidas —Deja de llorar. Todos estamos bien y esa solo era una ilusión de Tuxedo Mask.

—No me gusta que nos ataquemos entre nosotros— Sailor Moon dijo entre lágrimas y al recordar lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás, la imagen de Tuxedo Mask, herido y al borde la muerte la hizo temblar y volvió a deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas.

Nephrite alzó su vista al techo del túnel, buscando paciencia para lidiar con la profunda emotividad de la scout.

Su paciencia fue recompensada unos minutos después, cuando Mercury realizó la llamada por el comunicador.

Mientras el grupo de ellas atacaba primero, el de Nephrite aprovecharía la confusión para atacar desde atrás. Solo había una oportunidad, pues en cuanto Beryl viera a Jadeite en libertad, sabría de la traición de Nephrite y, de no conseguir matar a Beryl, la huida sería imposible.

El único motivo por el cual los siete seguían vivos era porque Nephrite tenía una entrada de acceso casi directo en el corazón del Negaverso. Él se recargó en la pared, escuchando el sonido de las estrellas que brillaban pese a que en el ártico el sol de medianoche continuaba iluminando el cielo.

Ellas hablaron, una vez más, diciendo con su cantico etéreo que ya debía empezar a moverse. Sailor Mars, la eterna guardiana de Sailor Moon, accedió con la cabeza como si también hubiera escuchado el llamado.

—Es hora.

* * *

La sala del trono, una enorme gruta del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol, estaba lleno de ataques que volaban de un lado a otro incluso antes de que Sailor Moon llegará. Una zona estaba sumergida en la niebla de Mercury y rayos tronaban en el otro extremo del cuarto donde Jadeite y Jupiter peleaban juntos contra una youma que parecía una serpiente humana sin ojos.

—Ahí está — Mars señaló hacia una construcción larga que se alzaba hasta llegar al techo, en donde, sentada en su trono, yacía Beryl.

Su cabello rojo y ondulado parecía estar iluminado por las luces del mal y su piel tenía un color verdoso que la hacían parecer una muerta viviente. Pese a la distanacia, Sailor Moon pudo imaginar sin problemas la nariz fina, dientes afilados y ojos cafes teñidos por el rojo de la negafuerza.

Era el monstruo de sus sueños de la infancia, encarnada en alguien real y peligrosa que amenazaba con destruir el mundo.

Y a él

Sailor Moon apretó con fuerza el cetro lunar, respirando al ritmo de sus compañeras para sincronizarse. Venus accedió con la cabeza antes de saltar hacia el campo de batalla, lista para hacer camino directo hacia la reina.

Una youma con tentáculos intentó atacar por la espalda, pero Mars lanzó un fuego tan poderosos que la volvió cenizas en un instante.

Desde el principio, Sailor Moon sabía que los ataques de sus amigas eran más poderosos de lo que dejaban ver en los combates en la ciudad, pero al ver cómo las llama de Mars fue capaz de destruir un youma y quemar varios metros de suelo, no lo quedó duda de que su poder ofensivo era mucho mayor que el de ella.

Aun así, ella sería la que mantendría distraída a la última defensa de la reina, otro general, el tal Zoicite. De acuerdo a Nephrite, aquel hombre la intentaría matar pese a también tener interés por acabar con Beryl.

Sailor Moon comenzó a correr con fuerza, esquivando ataques perdidos tanto de youmas como alidos, saltando sobre los remanentes de una cadena de venus cuand era necesario, pasando por debajo de cientos de espinas lanzadas por una youma que terminaron dañando a otro y por ultimo, en un salto volador hacia atrás, la punta de una lanza.

Zoicite, de cabello rubio ondulado ceñido en una cola de caballo, la miraba con ojos verdes que pese a ser enormes carecían de inocencia.

Él sonrió al ver a Sailor Moon, después miró hacia su lanza con resignación, agobiado por tener que usar una herramienta para su ataque, y sin decir palabra, lanzó el arma justa hacia el corazón de la heroína.

Npehrite jaló una de sus coletas haciéndola caer para un lado y logrando salvarle la vida, pero aun así la lanza se clavó en su brazo derecho, perforando la carne sin llegar al hueso. Ella vio rojo y negro a causa del dolor y cayó sobre su trasero al suelo, sus brillosos ojos azules viendo la lanza con vista borrosa.

Su mano izquierda, temblorosa, hizo un intento por tocar la madera, pero fue incapaz de atreverse a mover siquiera un centímetro más sus dedos, su boca seguía formando gritos agudos entrecortados y jadeaba con fuerza intentado recuperar el aliento.

—¿Dónde está tu heroe ahora? —Zoicite preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ella, en sus manos una enorme gema con filosos extremos.

Nephrite la había abandonado en cuanto ella había caído y todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas luchando por sus propias vidas.

Ella volteó hacia todos los lados, hasta finalmente descansar su vista sobre Nephrite enfrascado en una pelea de espadas a escasos metros de Beryl. Zoicite siguió su línea de visión, viendo a Maalakite, con su largo cabello blanco moviendose con dignidad ante cualquier movimiento hecho por el general. Esa sería una batalla interesante, pero primero iba a acabar con Sailor Moon.

La joven heroína escuchó los pasos de Zoicite acercarse y el terror por la muerte la hizo reaccionar. Su mano izquierda dejó de temblar y apretó la madera de la lanza, y mientras lanzaba un fuerte grito capaz de resonar en todas las grutas del lugar, sacó el objeto de su brazo y lo arrojó al suelo, cerca del lugar donde había caído el cetro lunar.

Su grito feroz seguía resonando en todos los rincones, cargado de un poder paralizante que detuvo a todos como si fuera veneno en su sangre.

La reina Beryl, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada, observando con furia todo, fue la primera en recobrar su ataque y buscó el centro de aquel poder que le era inmensamente familiar.

Ahí, gateando en el suelo, estaba Sailor Moon, con su falda azul marino, leotardo blanco y moños rojos, la scout de Japón que había sido una piedra en sus zapatillas desde su primera aparición pero a la que no le había puesto singular atención.

La niña, sintiendo los ojos de Beryl en su nuca, volteó a ver a la reina. Esos enormes ojos azules, ese largo cabello rubio y la forma en que las lágrimas caían por las mejillas tal perlas...Beryl reconocía esa cara.

La princesa, más joven que la última vez, una niña sin experiencia en la vida y mucho menos en la batalla. Una reencarnación en lugar de ser la misma princesa nacida en la luna de milenios atrás. Entonces, Beryl pensó, levantándose de su asiento, si la princesa había reencarnado era posible que él también lo hubiera hecho y una vez que la batalla terminará, iba a volver a buscarlo para…

Un dolor agudo y ensordecedor la invadió proveniente de su estómago. Bajo la vista para ver el filo de una espada salir por su estómago. Con sangre en los labios, volteó hacia atrás y apenas pudo creer que los ojos grises que la miraban le pertenecían a Malakite.

No estaban ofuscados por la energía de Metallia y parecían estar tan puros como la primera vez que los vio, cuando ambos desconocían la belleza de los colores y se encontraban en banquetes realizados por los nobles de la región. En unos segundos, volvieron a tornarse amarillos señalando que Metallia aún vivía en él. Y en ella.

—Tu..Malakite..yo volvere junto a Metallia.

Él no dijo nada y la dejo caer el en suelo, el eco de su sonido trayendo un increíble silencio tanto entre los youmas como en las humanas.

Sailor Moon terminó de agarrar el cetro lunar, en espera de tener que continuar peleando por sus vidas.

—El nuevo rey del Negaverso, soy yo —Kunzite dijo, logrando una sonrisa en Zoicite que perturbó a Sailor Moon. Los youmas, motivados por una sed ciega de obediencia, cayeron sobre sus rodillas al suelo —Scouts, Nephrite y Jadeite, son libres de irse en este instante.

Sailor Moon permaneció en guardia incluso una vez que Nephriye y Jadeite las teletransportaron fuera del Negaverso.

Habían derrotado a Beryl, por el momento, pero aún así algo estaba mal. Lo sentía en sus entrañas y en el peso de su corazón. Era…

—Darién — el nombre detuvo a los generales, quienes estaban a punto de gritar de felicidad, en seco. Ellos voltearon a mirarla, asustados de lo que implicaba que Sailor Moon hubiera dicho ese nombre. Ni la misma Sailor Moon sabía porque tenía miedo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Adivinen quien perdió mil y cacho palabras del capítulo 20? ¿Saben cuántas horas me tardo en escribir mil y cacho de palabras? Casi dos horas de trabajo perdidas en el vacío de la inexistencia. Es una lastima, porque había hecho algo muy dulce y ahora ya no se qué hacer. Y porque eso me deja muy triste, no hay extra este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 19

Darién despertó solo ese sábado. Algo era distinto en el ambiente pero le era difícil el discernir el qué. Las cortinas azules eran las mismas que de el día anterior, sus cuadernos de la escuela seguían recibiendo polvo porque él se negaba a abrirlos y el aire de su habitación llenaba el ambiente con su habitual sonido agudo.

A diferencia de muchos otros días, no se sentía mal y la noche había transcurrido sin sueños sobre el pasado o el futuro. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir en su nuca la sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Se levantó de la cama, fue a la cocina y se calentó sopa instantánea para desayunar. Los martes eran su día preferido para ir de compras, por lo que al ser arruinado se le había olvidado ir a rehabastecer su alacena. Mientras esperaba a que el microondas terminará de girar, Darién buscó dinero en su billetera buscando el preciado papel moneda que requería para vivir.

La encontró vacía por supuesto.

Alguien, un elusivo benefactor, le había dado una cuenta con varios ceros, pero en contraste de su aparente madurez, Darién era igual que muchos otros adolescentes que vivían al día y que al ver un espléndido carro rojo en la tienda de autos se paraba en seco, entraba al lugar y extendía el cheque sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Contando la motocicleta y la ropa de marca, no era de extrañar que sus ingresos apenas le alcanzarán para pagar su departamento.

Por eso había estado trabajando para su profesor de informática, ayudando en la realización de unos códigos. Ese trabajo, lamentablemente, se perdió por aquella época en la que Sailor Mercury era noticia nueva en las calles y él despertaba en lugares tan extraños como una tienda de relojes sin saber que había hecho por horas.

El microondas bipeo, llamando la atención de Darién a su comida y sacándola de su billetera y él se apresuró a sacarlo.

Comenzó a comer, la sensación de incertidumbre cada vez más fuerte en su estómago y cada segundo más largo que el anterior, sonando inclemente en el departamento vacío de otra persona, pero Darién podía escucharlo a la perfección en su habitación.

Dobló sus manos, intentando quitarse los nervios que lo consumían desde adentro como larvas de gusano comiendo carne y vio en dirección a la puerta del departamento, esperando escuchar los paso fuertes de Maxfield o la voz de barítono de Jed.

Dos, cinco, veinte minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos apareciera y Darién se levantó de su sitio. Sus pasos lo llevaron enfrente de la vajilla y con dedos torpes comenzó a tocar las tazas que ellos habían usado solo unos días atrás. No consiguió ninguna imagen o recuerdo; únicamente pudo sentir el frío de la cerámica.

El sillón, los lápices e incluso las plantas hablaban de una soledad que permeaba cada rincón del departamento pese a la existencia real de Darién. No le gustaba permanecer en un lugar tan vacío.

Dejó su sopa a medio comer y se apresuró a salir de su departamento sin preocuparse por peinar siquiera un poco su salvaje cabello negro o arreglar el cuello de la camisa púrpura que se puso encima de su camiseta de dormir. Maxfield y Jed no estaban y él tenía que encontrarlos.

Recorrió las calles, buscando pese a ignorar por qué tenia tanta urgencia de encontrar. Al llegar al arcade de Andrew, admitió su derrota y acepto que ellos no estaban en Tokio. Ni en su departamento, o en las calles o en Japón, cualquier lazo que Nephrite mencionó parecía tener distancia.

Estaban lejos. Todos se habían ido y lo habían dejado solo sin ser capaz de seguirlos.

Los edificios de la ciudad jamás le habían parecido tan horriblemente altos o tenebrosamente grises. Le era imposible ver el cielo o más allá de sus pies. Lo peor, era que no había nadie a su alrededor y así sería siempre.

—¿Darién?

La voz de una mujer lo saco de su sordera temporal y de nuevo el mundo parecía ser normal y honesto a su alrededor. Se volteó con media sonrisa en su cara esperando ver cabello rubio agaraddo en molotes y cristalinos ojos azules.

—Estas pálido? ¿Estás bien? — ella preguntó, viendo por encima del hombro de Darién buscando a alguien que no estaba ahí —Este sector de la ciudad es muy peligroso desde la muerte de un cabecilla criminal. No deberías estar aquí solo.

Darién la vió de pies a cabeza, decepcionado. Siempre que Serena estaba cerca lo podía sentir en los bellos de su piel, y por eso no debía tener ningún motivo para haber confundido a Saori con Serena excepto su enorme deseo de verla.

Todos se habían ido. Él estaba solo.

—Ven, vamos a un lugar..

—Vaya, vaya, ¡miren que tenemos aquí!

Saori suejeto el antebrazo de Darién en cuanto escuchó las palabras salir de un hombre con tatuajes en la cara y brazos, dando la perfecta imagen del criminal que es peligroso y las personas temen ver por temor a ser secuestrado después.

Por si solo, a Darién no lo hubiera preocupado. Él podía contra un bueno para nada sin ningún problema. Contra al menos sus ocho secuaces él no estaba tan seguro, además no podía evitar pensar que ya lo había visto antes y eso lo llenaba de escalofríos.

—Este vale mucho —el criminal dijo sonriendo tal maníaco y Darién empujó a Saori detrás de él — Nuestro jefe realmente quiere verlo.

Uno de los lacayos, uno el doble de pesado que Darién, intentó sujetar el brazo del muchacho y apenas pudo creer cuando el joven le dió una patada justo en el estómago y cayó contra el suelo como un saco de plomo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Los siguientes dos atacaron simultáneamente, sus puños buscando tanto la cara de Darién como su pecho, pero él esquivaba tan bien un gancho derecho como una zancadilla, apenas necesitando levantar un dedo para incapacitar al más delgado de los dos criminales.

—¡ Hya! —Saori gritó desde poca distancia de donde Darién estaba peleando, y él se apresuró a buscarla. La pobre estaba siendo sujetada por la muñeca por el hombre gordo, dejando marcas púrpuras en la piel de Saori que Darién podía empezar a ver.

—¡Saori!

Apenas consiguió esquivar un cuchillo por la distracción, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recapitular sobre que estrategia tomar, se detuvo en seco al ver que el hombre gordo había sacado una navaja que descansaba peligrosa a escasos centímetros del pecho de Saori.

—¡Vete de aquí! —ella, siempre la perfecta adulta llena de compostura, le ordenó pese al peligro sobre su propia vida. Él podía ver su resolución de hierro al pedirle que la dejará. Él tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, después miró al criminal tatuado y alzó ambas manos frente a él dispuesto a entregarse.

—¡Déjala ir!

—¿Y dejar que vaya a la policía? No, ella vendrá con nosotros, señorito.

Saori intentó volver a gritar y suplicar a Darién que hullera pero un paño tapó su boca y tuvo que soportar enmudecida mientras ataban las manos de alguien que ella debía de proteger.

* * *

Una tarde muchos años atrás, Darién encontró a Fiore escondido en la lavandería del hospital, su piel verde manchada con el detergente azul y su extraño traje negro oliendo a suavizante.

Darién se sentó a su lado, compartiendo la misma sábana recién lavada, y tras un breve silencio le preguntó de que se escondía.

"Los humanos son malvados" Fiore había dicho en una sociedad aguda, sus ojos mirando hacia el techo "No me gustan". En aquel entonces, siendo Darién muy pequeño para comprender el alcance de la palabras de Fiore, únicamente se forzó a sonreír con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Aún no sabía si Fiore era real o no, pero al verse amarrado a una silla en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, Darién comprendía totalmente el miedo de su amigo hacia los humanos. Llevaba varias horas ahí, incapaz de moverse y esperando que algo terrible ocurriera con única compañía su corazón latiendo errático dentro de él.

Hubo un momento en que su habitual dolor de cabeza había comenzado, pero era demasiado distante como para atraparlo y por ello, fuera de una pequeña molestia, su estancia había sido imperturbada.

Estaba ocupado viendo las uñas de sus pies cuando las puertas de acero se abrieron y él sintió su corazón saltar hasta su garganta.

—¿Dónde está Saori? —le preguntó al hombre que entró a la habitación, alguien de cara cuadrada y ojos pequeños que contaban sobre asesinatos hechos en su larga vida de vrimen. Estaba escoltado por dos hombres más altos que él y Darién sabía que el era uno de esos dichosos jefes criminales.

—Depende si eres tan bueno como dicen — el hombre dijo, acariciando con sus dedos su pequeño bigote negro, después avanzó hacia Darién.

Si no tuviera sus manos atadas al respaldo de la silla y sus pies encadenados, Darién hubiera golpeado al hombre para que no lo tocará. No, no quería ser tocado.

La mano callosa sujetando su mentón con fuerza unicamente consiguió enviar imágenes de cenas entre otros cabecillas y Gatu, el hombre frente a Darién que tenía más de veinte años respirando el humo del crimen organizado sonrió.

—Maravilloso —Gatu estaba mirando a su alrededor maravillado, y cuando sus ojos calleron sobre su colorida corbata, sonrió tan felizmente que Darién pudo sentir su alegría casi como si fuera suya —Tu, realmente...Maravilloso.

El toque, anteriormente duro, empezó a volverse suave mientras acariciaba su cachete. Darién intentó morder los dedos del criminal, pero Gatu lo volvió a sujetar con fuerza por el cuello al notar el intento de ataque. Gestiono hacia uno de sus guardaespaldas y Darién fue amordazado en un instante. Y después, aún con Darién peleando contra sus ataduras, el criminal lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Los guardaespaldas se retiraron del cuarto, entrecerrando la puerta de metal y Darién volvió a intentar pelear contra las esposas de metal que comían su piel. Odiaba todo eso. Él quería no estar ahi, incluso quería que Maxfield..

La idea lo detuvo en seco. En su mente, se formo la imagen de Max vestido de gris, cerrando la puerta del pasadizo y dejandolo en la oscuridad. No podía contar con nadie.

—Eres maravilloso...¿eres humano? No, no, imposible que seas humano ¿Un ángel quizá? Sí, eres un ángel — Gatu besó la frente de Darien, sin soltar su agarre, y el muchacho sintió su estómago revólverse al ver imágenes de personas muertas, de niñas llorando y tantos ojos que miraban a Gatu vacios de cualquier emoción. — ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

Darién se doblo del dolor cuando el puñetazo golpeó su estómago pero siguió frunciendo su seño con fuerza, buscando transmitir todo su odio hacia el hombre. Recibió varios golpes en su estómago y en un momento el hombre agarró una vara de madera y comenzó a golpear sus piernas. Su cara, sin embargo, no fue tocada.

Gatu terminó su abuso y se apresuró a volver a tocar el rostro de Daríen con asquerosa gentileza.

—Sabes, si eres un ángel, entonces es mi deber cortarte las alas —Gatu dijo, su frente llena de sudor tras haberse cansado por darle una paliza a Daríen, después, molesto porque Darién seguía lanzando dagas con sus ojos, Gatu paseó sus dedos por encima de los párpados —Los angeles no necesitan caminar, ver o hablar dentro de sus jaulas, verdad, ¿mi hermoso ángel?

La implicación de sus palabras no golpeó a Darién hasta que él criminal, una vez afuera, deliberadamente llamó por un doctor tan fuerte que Daríen escuchó cada sílaba.

* * *

Todo era demasiado surreal. Los bordes de las personas a su alrededor eran inexistentes, haciendo que se difuminaran con los colores sucios de las paredes. Todo giraba a su alrededor y él cerró los ojos para quitarse la sensación de mareo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Algo malo estaba pasando a su alrededor, lastimando sus piernas, sus pies, pese a que en ese instante fuera incapaz de siquiera moverlas o sentirlas. Quería huir de ese lugar asi que invocó todo su poder de escapismo y comenzó a conjurar cualquier escenario que lo sacará de su cuerpo para no sentir el dolor de sus músculos o la impotencia de su cuerpo.

Su mente lo llevo al lugar de sus sueños. Sin embargo, en el balcón estaba ausente su melancólica princesa. En su lugar solamente había una terrible oscuridad.

Las sombras de sus pies se estiraban lo más posible para encontrarla, pero ella estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla, sumida en un lugar manchado de muerte y dolor. Él podía ver ese lugar, que empezaba a consumir el castillo con su oscuridad e intentó retroceder para evitar ser tocado.

—¿Eres humano?

En un eco de Gatu, una voz imponente de mujer resonó desde la oscuridad y él retrocedió un paso buscando alejarse del peligro.

—Los humanos son malvados.

¿La voz era de Fiore? ¿O la de una horrible enemiga? Él no sabía la diferencia y cuando la oscuridad empezó a ahogarlo en sangre, a él le dejo de importar y comenzó a luchar por salir del mar metálico que amenazaba con meterse por todos los poros de su piel. Finalmente, tras varias horas de intentar mantenerse a flote, la oscuridad se contrajo y volvió a su escondite, esperando el siguiente mejor momento para atacar.

En el exterior, en donde yacía su verdadero cuerpo, alguien dijo algo sobre pasar a los ojos y pese a no sentirlo por completo, estaba aterrorizado.

Sintió una mano tocar suavemente su codo y él despertó en un palacio inundado de rosales llenos de espinas que cubrían desde las lozas del piso a los enormes pilares del templo. No había nadie a su alrededor.

—Sabes, las rosas tienen espinas para protegerse del mundo —una dulce voz susurró desde los ecos del palacio destruido milenios atrás. Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció entre el mar de flores, aruñado y lleno de vendas sonreía con tristeza— Tengo sueño.

—Tengo sueño —Darién repitió y dejó que los rosales se extendieran, protegiendo a su cuerpo herido, a su corazón roto y a su alma marcada por la traición. Ya no quería saber nada del mundo exterior.

* * *

.

El departamento de Darién estaba vacío cuando Sailor Moon, Venus y Nephrite llegaron al lugar la única prueba de que él había estado ahí era un plato de sopa que estaba demasiado frío como para calcular cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que fue servido. Hasta donde Sailor Moon sabía, pudo haber sido dejado el día anterior.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama de Darién, intentando ponerse en la cabeza del muchacho para imaginar hacia donde había ido, pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder pensar bien. La herida en su brazo ya no sangraba, pero su guante seguía manchado de sangre y al verlo ella sintió una sensación de mareo así que se recostó en la cama.

Algo brillo desde la mesita de noche como si fuera oro y con su mano enguantada comenzó a tocar los bordes de lo que parecía ser un pendiente en forma de estrella. Era nostalgico y familiar, como un sueño olvidado, y ella imagino una música triste que acompañaba al objeto desde el principio.

 _Él ya no sonreía o hablaba. Su príncipe era infeliz pese a tener santuario en el castillo de ella. Serena quería animarlo y por eso lo llevo a la calle de actividades diversas, donde se podía encontrar desde personas enseñando a bailar a obras de teatro de principiantes_

 _En otras ocasiones, la gente hubiera observado al príncipe como si su presencia los ofendiera, pero con la guerra en la Tierra y la caida del Reino Dorado, todos lo miraban como una víctima más de la calamidad. Él los ignoraba. No solo a ellos, ella también parecía perderse de su mundo._

 _En un puesto unos niños practicaban la "Luz de Luna", las tristes notas de una obra de teatro sobre amantes destinados a permanecer separados. Y fue ahí, que por primera vez en días, su príncipe se detuvo y emociones cruzaron sus fríos ojos._

 _—¿Te gusta? — ella inquirió._

 _—Si._

 _Pese a la melancolía de la canción y todo lo que significaba, ella sonrió feliz al verlo salir de sus escudos, finalmente podia sentirlo a su lado. Serena intentó alcanzar su mano pero él ya no estaba ahi cuando sus dedos lo buscaron. Eso no era lo que había pasado._

Alguien sacudió sus hombros, gritando un nombre que era más un título que un nombre, y Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, saboreando su lengua reseca mientras despertaba del sueño que ella sabía era importante recordar, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía en su pecho pensar siquiera en ello.

Venus le tendió un pañuelo y ella limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. El príncipe de sus sueños, un hombre cuyo rostro era más misterioso que el de Tuxedo Mask, él la necesitaba pero ella sabía, por medio de aquella extraña mezcla entre recuerdo y premonición, que no iba a poder encontrarlo.

—Sailor Moon, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Yo...no estoy segura —la joven heroína contestó, viendo el cuarto desconocido intentando hubicarlo en su memoria —¡Darién! ¡¿Ya volvio?! ¿Dónde está?

—Eso tendrá que esperar —Venus dijo en un tono amable pero firme —Mars detectó una aura similar a la de Metallia en una fábrica abandonada.

Sailor Moon volvió a llorar con fuerza y cubrió con su mano el lugar donde la lanza la había golpeado, recordando el ensordesedor dolor como un fantasma sobre su piel. Era demasiado pronto para tener que soportar todo eso de nuevo.

Venus apretó el hombro de Sailor Moon, entendiendo a la perfección las reservas de la joven de volver al campo de batalla cuando creían que lo más temible había pasado. El destino parecía ser incapaz de dejar a ninguna de las dos descansar.

—¿Qué hay de Darién? ¿Por qué Sailor Moon dijo su nombre? —Nephrite preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, molesto de verlas a las dos descansar.

—Si quieres nuestra ayuda para buscarlo, mientras más rápido acabemos con este nuevo enemigo mejor.

A pesar de que las palabras de Venus iban para Nephrite, Sailor Moon tragó un sollozo y acepto con la cabeza.

* * *

Normalmente, los edificios abandonados estaban llenos de basura y las plantas salvajes buscaban reclamar su viejo puesto como un rey reclamando territorio. Lo que había frente a ellas cuando llegaron, era muy distinto a lo que esperaban.

Los policías ya habían acordonado el área con cintas amarillas, buscando alejar a las personas de la extraña aberración mágica ocurrida plena luz del dia y varios periódistas estaban tomando fotos con sus cámaras profesionales pese al peligro.

Sailor Moon no podia podia culparlos por su curiosidad, pues el edificio estaba sumergido en ramas gigantes que hacían agujeros en las paredes de concreto o habían tomado las ventanas por completo. Además, en un fuerte contraste con el edificio, el patio e incluso gran parte de la acera estaban bañadas por campos de hermosas flores de todos los colores.

—¿Esta bien que entren junto a nosotras? La gente los va va reconocer, ¿o no? —Sailor Mercury preguntó a los generales, quienes al igual que las Sailors, miraban desde la seguridad del techo de un complejo departamental hacia el edificio lleno de ramas.

—Los humanos normales no son capaces de ver mucho de nosotros—Jadeite dijo sin desviar la mirada del objetivo —. Dices que la energía es similar a la de Metallia, se le parece mucho pero no lo es ¿por qué motivo deberíamos ayudarles a controlarlo? ¿Qué nos pueden dar a cambio?

—Les ayudaremos a buscar a Darién —Venus se interpuso entre Mercury y Jadeite, una ceja alzada en señal de que hasta ahí llegaba su negociación.

Jadeite dio una sonrisa forzada a Venus. Después de tantas horas continuas de pelea, nadie de todos ellos estaba con ánimos de discutir o pensar mucho sobre la situación. Juzgando por la posición del sol, llevaban más de treinta horas sin dormir, a excepción de Sailor Moon y su pequeña siesta de media hora.

Ella acomodó el cabello dorado de una de sus coletas en un vago intento de acallar sus nervios. Mars, a su lado, miraba con profundos ojos violetas hacia el edificio maldecido en búsqueda de descubrir los secretos que resguardaba. Júpiter y Nephrite estaban contentos de mirarse como los enemigos que eran mientras esperaban órdenes y ninguno parecía dispuesto a desviar la vista del otro.

—Mercury, ve hacia el ala izquierda del edificio. Ví algo —Mars dijo tras pestañear un poco, peleando contra su sueño como la guardiana que debía ser.

—Hay una señal de vida —Mercury, con sus visores azules leyendo la información que se proyectaba, parecía no estar feliz por encontrar a alguien adentro —. Es una mujer. La señal de su corazón indica que está herida.

—Adios plan de quemar todo, ¿verdad? —Jadeite señaló con amargura —Tal vez sea un youma y no...

—Es una humana —Mars lo corto en seco, malhumorada también por tener que mantener su fuerte fuego como una pequeña llama debido a que sin sin importar qué, la prioridad era proteger a los inocentes.

Todos saltaron hacia el edificio, brincando sin problemas veinte metros completos de distancia, y cayeron en el creciente jardín de flores levantando tanto pétalos como hojas verdes al aterrizar Las cámaras sonaron con fuerza a sus espaldas pero únicamente Venus se digno a saludar con un signo de victoria.

Mercury aun tenía en su cara la herida ocasionada por una youma de fuego y a Mars le faltaba parte del uniforme blanco de su lado derecho, sangre seca era prueba de que también ella había sido herida. Nephrite por su parte, tenía su cabello hecho un caos y Jadeite portaba tres rasgones en la piel de su mejilla.

Era vanidad lo que los llevo a moverse lejos de la cámara y adentrarse al jardin del edificio.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Mercury preguntó tras dar varios pasos y dedorientada busco a Sailor Moon por respuestas —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Algo —Jadeite contestó, aunque él también se detuvo en medio de varios tulipanes, confundido por la situación.

—¿Qué? —Sailor Moon agregó su pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió sus brazos y ella volteó hacia Mars en búsqueda de respuestas.

La Sailor de Marte, más acostumbrada a lidiar con fuerzas sobrenaturales, lanzó una bola de fuego hacia las flores cercanas a Sailor Moon antes de correr a su lado y sujetarla para llevarla hacia dentro del edificio. Júpiter, mostrando también gran poder sujetó a Mercury por la cintura y la cargó lejos de las hermosas margaritas y fueron Nephrite y Venus los que consiguieron empujar al confundido Jadeite de la hermosa trampa floral.

Pero para todos ellos fue como dar un paso de un sueño a las pesadillas.

—¡Kya! —Sailor Moon gritó junto a Mars, ambas pálidas mientras se abrazaban una a la otra, temblando por el terror de lo que estaban viendo.

—Ese hombre...su cabeza... —Venus logró decir antes de sofocar la bilis que le ocasionaba esa escena. Normalmente Júpiter hubiera ido a confortarla, pero estaba demasiado ocupada vomitando como para hacerlo.

Entre todas las personas, era Nephrite el que sujetaba el cabello castaño de la joven para que no se ensuciara y Mercury limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Jadeite la observaba porque necesitaba distraer su atención de el macabro panorama frente a ellos.

—¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan horrible? —Sailor Moon logro preguntar desde la seguridad que le brindaba la cercanía a Mars, sus ojos clavados en el moño púrpura de su amiga para no ver lo que estaba a su alrededor —Esos dos hombres..Dios. oh Dios.

—Tenemos que encontrar a la mujer —Venus tomo su tono de líder inmediatamente —Mars, tu busca el centro de esta energía. Jupiter ve con ella mientras que Mercury, Moon y yo buscamos a la sobreviviente.

—Ire con Mars —Jadeite dijo sin titubear, Nephrite a su lado accedió —. Si es algo como Metallia es mejor destruirlo antes de que crezca.

Sailor Moon vio de nuevo a su equipo separarse en dos, ya no había youmas en cada esquina o escondite, en lugar de ello estaban en una madriguera llena de ramas que tenían clavadas personas como si fueran muñecas abandonadas en los árboles.

Era extraño que un lugar en medio de Tokyo fuera más terrorífico que el Negaverso, pero por lo menos en el Negaverso el piso no estaba bañado en sangre.

Mercury se detuvo enfrente de una rama que cubría la entrada de un pasillo y antes de que hablará, Venus lanzó una serie de cadenas que destruyeron el medio de la rama gigante, creando un hoyo tan ancho como ellas.

El uso de tanta energía, sin embargo, la hizo casi desmayar y Sailor Moon se apresuró a abrazarla por delante para evitar que Venus cayera al suelo. Mercury las miró, sonrió un poco y tras decir que volvería entró por el hoyo, dejando a las otras dos atrás.

Ambas se quedaron en espera juntas.

—Por lo menos aquí el piso está limpio —Sailor Moon dijo, respirando únicamente el aroma de las plantas sin ningún olor metálico molesto que le recordara que estaban en un lugar más horrible que el Negaverso. Era horrible —¿Qué clase de monstruo malvado hizo esto?

—No llores, Sailor Moon —Venus logró decir pese a estar obviamente en el punto en que peleaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos —Lo que sea, vamos a pararlo.

El comunicador comenzó a vibrar en ese instante, y ambas lo sacaron de los bolsillos secretos de sus minifaldas. Mercury apareció en la pantalla, su máscara de frialdad puesta a la perfección para evitar mostrar más de lo que quería.

—Encontre a Saori, la amiga de Darien. Esta inconsiste y tiene una herida en la pierna...ya contuve la hemorragia pero necesita atención médica urgentemente. Un segmento de la pared estaba destruido en mi camino para acá, creo que lo más sencillo es que saque a Saori por ahí y nos reunamos afuera para reagruparnos.

—Entiendo —Venus contestó agotada por la simple acción de hablar —Es mejor atacar de lejos a esta cosa y destruirla desde afuera, ¿verdad?

—Solo hay un problema chicas —Mars intervino, su voz cargada de ira incluso por medio del transmisor —Encontramos el núcleo del mal y una rama atacó a Jadeite. Está vivo pero digamos que no lo podemos mover... tendremos que atacar desde aquí.

Sailor Moon se puso un poco verde al escuchar los gritos de Jadeite al fondo de la transmisión, un terrible recordatorio del lugar en el que se encontraban. No había duda de que al terminar con todo eso iba a tener pesadillas que la iban a perseguir por un largo tiempo.

Venus estaba demasiado cansada para caminar hacia la sala donde estaban las demás. Unicamente Mercury había salido del edificio junto a Saori, así que Sailor Moon cargo con el peso de Venus todo el trayecto.

A veces, para encontrar a sus amigas, podía sentir una especie de hilo, o más bien un olor sin aroma, que parecía conducirla a donde estaban ellas. Incluso si no hubiera visto las ramas quemadas y negras ella las hubiera podido encontrar sin dificultad.

Era una lastima que la dificultad estuviera en tener que pasar charcos carmesí y maniquíes que no eran maniquíes. Sus ojos estaban rojizos pero temía que si lloraba iba ser imposible no quebrarse de la emoción y se quedaría a llorar en medio de esa masacre.

Al ver a Jadeite con una rama que le atravesaba parte de su costado y lo tenía clavado a la pared, fue cuando perdió toda la energía de sus piernas y calló cerca de una cabeza llena de tatuajes.

—¡Dios! ¡Dios! — ella dijo tapando su boca con sus manos y Venus, quién se apoyaba en su hombro, cayó al suelo junto a ella, pero Venus logró mantener su compostura ante la situación.

—Sailor Moon, deja de gritar, ya me estás dando una jaqueca —Mars amonestó, su cara estaba llena de arañazos y su brazo tenía una herida de varios centímetros que no había estado ahí antes de entrar —Utiliza tu tiara lunar para destruir esa rama y liberar a Jadeite.

Sailor Moon mordió sus labios y accedió con la cabeza, aunque tenía unos terribles deseos de vomitar.

Jupiter y Nephrite estaban a escasos metros de la conmoción, dando la cara a un nido de ramas que abrazaba algo que brillaba un opaco dorado desde adentro. Eso, era sin lugar a dudas, lo que tenían que destruir.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 20

Muchos años atrás, en un castillo que existía sobre la Luna, se dió un extraño intercambio de promesas que terminarían por afectar la vida de varias personas nacidas milenios después, y terminaría con la vida de los involucrados como una triste broma del destino:

Se había descubierto que el príncipe asilado era parte de la razón de que la malvada reina Metallia tuviera suficiente poder para haber logrado atacar al reino de Mercurio, ocasionado que la bella guardiana Mercury cayera gravemente herida y estuviera en un sueño profundo del que no podía despertar aún.

—Su majestad, imploro por la vida de mi amado. Sin él, mi vida no sería nada.

Serenity tenía que recurrir a mostrar los más profundos sentimientos en su corazón para lograr detener la terrible tragedia que se cernía sobre la cabeza de su querido príncipe. Su madre, la poderosa reina del Milenio de Plata se mantuvo firme en su posición, sin intentar secar las lágrimas de su hija.

—Mi amado es inocente. Es cierto que tiene un lazo fuerte con Metallia, más tengo la firme certeza de que él es inocente y puro. Juro sobre mi misma vida que él es honorable y..

—Jamas jures sobre tu vida, amada hija mía —la reina Selene dijo alzando una mano para detener las palabras de su hija y se acercó a su ella, mirándola con ojos plateados que no revelaban nada de su alma milenaria —Hay algo que debo decirte. Esto no es para otros oídos que no sean los tuyos.

—¿Esto ayudará a mi amado príncipe En..

—Hija, escucha bien. Desde que por primera vez escuché de que te habías enamorado de un principe de la Tierra, en mi han existido terribles sentimientos encontrados nacidos de mi amor por ti. Por intentar evadir dolor en tu corazón, te deje rescatarlo de su hogar y se le ha permitido vivir en paz cuando seria más útil tenerlo en las manos de nuestros cientificos o sellado en un sueño eterno.

Serenity sintió su corazón pesado al escuchar las palabras de su madre, y comenzó a secar sus manos mojadas en su bello vestido de pulcro blanco. Su madre le había dicho que escuchará y eso haría pues era su deber como una súbdita más de la reina.

—Es imposible saber si lo que he hecho para resguardar tu corazón es lo mejor. La vida de nuestro reino podría perecer por la flaqueza de mi alma. Y sin embargo, he hecho lo correcto, mi conciencia está limpia de culpa por mis acciones —la reina extendió su mano blanca, casi transparente, al cachete rojizo de su hija —En este tiempo, tras convivir con Endymion, he descubierto algo de él. Mi amada hija, lo que te propongo ahora se lo he propuesto a él antes de venir a hablar contigo. Espero puedas convencerlo de ceder a nuestra petición. Espero que tu, mi hija, también la aceptes.

La información relevada, era algo que sería muy peligroso en manos equivocadas, así que la princesa guardo silencio mientras su madre revelaba su plan.

Inútil, pues la princesa era muy joven para cargar con aquel poder y el príncipe demasiado inmaduro para entenderlo.

.

* * *

Jadeite cayó sobre sus rodillas en cuanto fue liberado de la rama que lo había atravesado. Mars se ofreció a cauterizar la herida y él aceptó con un pequeño siseo, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor lloraban un poco, pero todos estaban ocupados más en como destruir el núcleo que fijarse en aquellos detalles.

Sailor Moon ya no tenía nada en su estómago y la situación dejaba su cabeza dando vueltas, así que apenas podía concentrarse en mantenerse de pie. La última tiara lunar lanzada parecía haber tomado el resto de su energía, lo que dejaba a Nephrite y Jupiter como los únicos con los cinco sentidos alerta.

—Bien, yo voy primero —Jupiter exclamó antes de lanzar un rayo contra las ramas que abrazaban el núcleo dorado. El sonido del aire partiendose ante la electricidad aterrorizó a Sailor Moon, quién lanzó un grito de terror que parecía la culminación de los miedos que la habían invadido desde que llegó al edificio.

El núcleo parpadeo al escuchar el grito de Sailor Moon y varias cosas pasaron en ese instante: Mars alzó la cabeza para ver con sus ojos violetas el extraño nido y una serie de ramas llenas de esoinas comenzaron a perseguir a Júpiter como lanzas violentas.

Júpiter consiguió esquivar varias de las ramas ya que eran lentas antes de dispararse contra ella y lo único estresante era tener que ensuciar sus guantes y rodillas con la sangre pegajosa del suelo. Los cimientos del lugar tampoco parecían felices de soportar la rabia de aquellas ramas.

Sailor Moon se preparó para ir al rescate de su amiga, pese al cansancio en sus músculos iba a lanzar otro ataque.

—Espera, Sailor Moon —Mars le gritó a su líder, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de quitarse su tiara —Creo...creo que esa cosa es buena.

—La cosa que atacó a Jadeite y está atacando a Júpiter es buena —Nephrite dijo tan sarcástico como pudo —Estas diciendo cosas muy peculiares Mars.

—Lo dice el hombre que habla con las estrellas.

Sailor Mars señaló hacía el núcleo que era protegido por ramas de todos los tamaños y solo dejaba ver su brillo dorado que iluminaba la habitación macabra levemente. Sailor Moon se acercó a un hueco y sin que nadie pudiera decir algo, tocó una de las ramas.

En ese momento, supo que había alguien dentro. La causa de la masacre estaba ahí, escondido entre las plantas que se extendían lentamente por el edificio y ponían en riesgo la vida de todos. Y escuchó, mas con su tacto que con sus oídos: una dulce voz desconocida que cantaba canciones de cuna que ella ya no recordaba.

Se adentro por medio de los matorrales, sin importarle que las espinas rasgaran su uniforme o piel, o que su cara terminará arañada de la frente a su barbilla. El espacio para avanzar se volvió tan reducido y asfixiante que al respirar sus músculos golpeaban contra la madera y aún así, estiró sus dedos hasta que con la punta de sus yemas pudo tocar el núcleo dorado.

Ya no estaba en un edificio marcado por la muerte humana.

Era un templo antiguo, con columnas dóricas que ella solamente había visto en libros de historia, y ella estaba en una sala redonda al aire abierto, dejando ver un cielo azul que parecía estar pintado con pasteles decolorados. En el centro de la sala, en un altar cubierto de rosales sin rosas descansaba alguien, cubierto en una capa roja que era la única cosa de color en todo ese lugar aparte del cielo.

—Dejalo dormir —la voz suplicó, como una madre que pide por sus hijos y Serena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sintiendo culpa de negar a aquella voz amable.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, sus pies descalzos a veces se clavaban ligeramente con las espinas del rosal que cubría el suelo blanco y sus dedos de los pies chocaban contra las lozas rotas haciendo que tropezara y cayera sobre sus manos a las espinas dejando hoyos en sus palmas.

—Por favor, está herido...déjalo en paz. Aquí está a salvo, soñando con volar en el cielo. Allá, solo le espera dolor. Lo sabes. Detente.

La voz rogó, sus palabras acariciando la piel de Serena como brisa de primavera y ella se sintió tentada a retroceder, más eso significaría que ella no lo podría volver a ver y él despertaría solo. Era algo que rompería su corazón, por eso continuó caminando sin importarle que hacerlo fuera egoísta.

Llegó al altar donde él estaba. Serena observó aquella cara morena que a veces le era más familiar que su propio rostro, intentó descifrar en los ángulos de su nariz y cejas aquello en lo que soñaba, pero le fue imposible descubrir que era lo que anhelaba.

Ella, tan amante de las historias de amor, sabía que lo tenía que despertar con un beso. Por eso, se acercó y con la parte trasera de sus dedos índice y medio, limpió un mechón negro de su cara.

Y él abrió los párpados para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Volviste—Darién dijo en un suspiro y con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

—Siempre.

* * *

Estaba en el humbral de dormida y despierta, vagando por la línea como una hoja flotando en el agua. Había logrado descifrar varias cosas en ese estado: sus padres estaban con ella, las sábanas necesitaban un mejor suavizante y estaba en el hospital.

Incluso, Liar había pasado un rato a visitar y había conseguido hablar con el patriarca Tsukino a solas. Serena hizo trampa en ese momento y se forzó a mantener los ojos cerrados, pues no quería ver a Liar desde aquella cita y menos cuando su corazón estaba más interesado en palpitar por Darién.

—Todo está bien, mi niña —su mamá dijo tomando su mano —Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Darién? — ella preguntó, suponiendo que su mamá sabía dónde estaba él.

—... Sí, ya, ya. Vuelve a dormir.

Ella cerró sus ojos e imagino que pasaría cuando lo volviera a ver:

La primera opción, por supuesto, es que él le diría que pese a Saori, él le entregaría su corazón a Serena porque era super romántico que ella, la hermosa y linda Serena, lo hubiera rescatado. La idea, tan dulce como la miel, era paradójicamente lo que menos deseaba. Saori era una mujer elegante, amable y fuerte, merecía que su alma gemela la amara.

La segunda opción, la más posible, es que él insultara su peinado o ropa y ambos fueran por sus caminos, los eventos dentro del edificio de ramas olvidado para siempre como debía ser.

Estuvo imaginando uno y otro escenario, paseando cada posible variante en su cabeza. Finalmente, tras una hora completa de pensar sobre ello, se sentó en la cama y miró para todos lados.

Su comunicador rosado descansaba en la mesita de noche y su mamá había ido a comer algo, prueba de que todos creían que ella estaba bien. Era mejor así, su cuerpo recuperado a tal punto que no tenía ninguna cicatriz a excepción de su corazón y mente, donde los eventos del fin de semana la harían perder el aliento por años.

Llamó por el comunicador a sus amigas. Amy y Rey estaban en sus casas, descansando por la noche y Lita y Mina estaban en el restaurante cruzando la calle. Luna vigilaba por la ventana cerrada del cuarto y una de ellas le informó que Darién y Jadeite estaban en la ala de cuidados intensivos mientras que Saori había sido dada de alta unas horas atrás.

Los detalles de lo ocurrido serían discutidos después, cuando Serena estuviera mejor. Ella sonrió feliz de que todos estuvieran bien y en cuanto su mamá volvió, se apresuró a abrazarla, disfrutando el tacto humano tan real y puro que solamente podía venir de su madre.

* * *

Nephrite había aceptado colaborar con Malakite sabiendo que posiblemente sería traicionado, pero al hacer aquella alianza para aplazar el despertar de Metallia le había parecido la mejor opción del mundo. Lo seguía siendo incluso en ese instante.

Aún así, el poder semejante a Metallia que Darién mostró, era señal de que en algún momento el niño había bebido la sangre de la suprema reina del Negaverso. Los únicos dos posibles culpables eran Zoicite o Kunzite pues Beryl jamás abandonó su trono para nadie.

—Ahora, solo nos queda encontrar el Cristal de Plata antes que esas molestas sailors scouts. —Jadeite dijo, sonriendo plenamente pese a estar atado a aparatos médicos tal si fuera un humano común y corriente.

—Sí. Son demasiado ingenuas al creer que somos amigos —Nephrite dijo, observando a las estrellas brillando afuera del hospital, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que lo agobiaba desde que las plantas habían revelado a Sailor Moon durmiendo encima del casi muerto niño. De Darién, el causante de aquellas ramas que destruyeron sin problemas a humanos y lograron herir gravemente a Jadeite.

¿Era por eso que las estrellas le dijeron que lo protegiera? Un poder así sería muy útil a la par de peligroso, tal llama salvaje de fuego que amenaza de salirse de su lugar.

—Darién, ¿ya despertó? —Jadeite preguntó, genuinamente preocupado por el niño y sin el menor signo de resentimiento. Nephrite a veces no podía creer cuanto aprecio le tenía su compañero a Darién.

El recordaba a otro hombre al que Jadeite juro proteger. En el tiempo antes de ser sellados. Los recuerdos, lamentablemente, estaban borrosos por la magia de Metallia y el inclemente tiempo, así que ambos generales únicamente recordaban un cara morena y cabello negro, y un uniforme azul digno de la nobleza.

Nephrite sospechaba que la razón por la que ellos se habían encariñado tanto con Darién era porque estaban proyectando al príncipe en él. Esa era su única explicación para mantenerlo con vida y en libertad.

—Intentó cortar a un interno con un bisturí. Así que está muy sedado por el momento. Sin embargo, tenemos un problema. Cuando la gente lo toca puede ver colores. He estado alterando la percepción de ellos con ilusiones, sin embargo no considero prudente tenerlo aquí más tiempo del que sea necesario.

—Que niño tan interesante —musito Jadeite, planeando ya el próximo movimiento para sus planes.

* * *

Mina revisó los documentos de Mamoru Chiba una vez más antes de meterlos en su mochila. Jupiter, usando su forma de Lita descansaba en una silla continua. La joven muchacha sabía que la castaña era demasiado honesta para confiar la información que tenía.

Luna y Artemis ni siquiera les habían dicho de su vida en la Luna, mucho menos que ellas eran rencarnaciones de guerreras antiguas. Hasta donde las demás entendían, ellas eran herederas más que directas rencarnaciones de las primeras Sailor Scouts.

Y sin embargo su mayor problema era Darién-Endymion.

La joven salió afuera, dejando a Lita dormida, y caminó un largo rato hasta que Artemis saltó a su hombro.

—¿Descubriste si el tal Darién es o no Endymion?

—Fue difícil. La mayoría de sus documentos parecen ser reales pero muchas de las fechas no coinciden, hubiera sido imposible rastrear sus orígenes.

—Deja de alabar tus habilidades de detective y ve al punto. Ese muchacho, los poderes que tiene son muy similares a Metallia y ya sabes, incluso en el Milenio de Plata, jamás confíe en él. Endymion, fue su culpa todo lo malo que ocurrió y no viste lo que hizo a esas personas en el edificio.

—Todos los que murieron eran criminales —Artemis señaló, pensando en los reportes policíacos que había leído en cuanto comenzó el trabajo forense de la policía.

—Lo sospechaba —ella dijo, su mirada hacia el hospital y ojos duros—. Eso no lo vuelve ni a él ni a sus poderes buenos, ¿la última vez lo dejamos vivir y ves lo que pasó?

Mina tapo su boca tras decir aquellas palabras, sintiendo culpa de haber dicho algo tan terrible en voz alta. Ella siempre era perseguida por el recuerdo de la guerra y de cómo pese a haber descubierto que el príncipe daba energía a Metallia la reina le dió refugió en su castillo.

—Hay algo que sigue sin tener sentido —Artemis dijo, sacando a Mina de su culpa—. Los humanos, cuando reencarnan, lo hacen por completo. Cabello, ojos, raza y sexo suelen ser distintos en cada nuevo ciclo. Incluso ustedes... Darién es exactamente igual que Endymion, unos años más joven quizá.

—¿Es el mismo Endymion que él del Milenio de Plata, congelado como los generales y por eso idéntico asi mismo? ¿Un descendiente? ¿Un clon? —Mina comenzó a conjurar una pregunta tras otra, confundida por el enigma de una persona que no debía ser.

—Por eso te conté sobre sus extraños papeles. Alguien no quería que se pudieran rastrear sus orígenes con facilidad —Artemis dijo, saltando hacia el suelo para poder dar vueltas mientras hablaba, Mina tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas para poder escucharlo bien —Un tal Tristán aparece como firmante en varios documentos. Pero no he dado con él. Sin embargo, logré recabar información de que Darién Chiba estuvo internado en este hospital diez años atrás y sí, era un niño en ese entonces, así que no puede ser el mismo Endymion que el príncipe.

—¿Así que un descendiente o un clon? —Mina preguntó en voz conspiradora. Un descendiente sería lo más obvio, pero un clon podía solucionar muchas dudas. Ella jamás había visto un clon y antes de reencarnar en el siglo XX jamás había escuchado de ese tipo de ciencia, pero como cinefila, las películas de clones le eran muy conocidas.

Artemis negó con la cabeza y suspiró antes de contestar.

—Creo que es una reencarnación.

Imposible. Incluso la gente de la Luna, bendecida por la reina Selene, había reencarnado en cuerpos humanos que pese a coincidir en sexo, color de cabello y ojos, tenían marcadas diferencias de sus yo anteriores, las que más se asemejan a sus vidas pasadas eran las Sailor scouts y eso era más producto del tipo de semilla estelar que poseían al ser guardianas que por bendición de la reina.

Mina sintió la respuesta golpearla en el estómago. Si Darién de verdad era Endymion reencarnado, entonces él era..

—Un guardián.

—Posiblemente uno tentado por el caos. Es decir, mientras él viva, su energía alimentará al caos nacido de este planeta, a Metallia.

Mina sintió su sangre congelarse. Era imposible y sin embargo, ya tenía una respuesta a sus preguntas y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Quizá, lo mejor para el planeta hubiera sido dejarlo dormir por la eternidad, a salvó de los peligros y conteniendo el caos en sus sueños.

—¿Qué hicimos?

Antes de que Artemis pudiera decir algo a Mina, ella escuchó pasos detrás suyo y al voltearse, vio a Lita, caminando hacia ella notablemente confundida pero feliz de verla.

La guardiana de Júpiter miró a la de Venus, inquiriendo con la mirada a su compañera, al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, ya casi es hora de desayunar.

* * *

Serena vio a Liar salir de una habitación e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de un pilar del pasillo. Por suerte, Liar tomo el elevador y Serena continuó su grandiosa misión de encontrar a Daríen.

Había despertado esa mañana con la necesidad de hablar con él. Habían pasado cosas horrorificas en aquel edificio antes de que ella llegará y necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

Por supuesto, una experta en vivir en el hoy, ella decidió olvidar sus sospechas de que Darién fue la causa de la casa del terror con ramas asesinas. Ella logró crear un escenario en que Saori y Darién eran únicamente víctimas suertudas que se salvaron de un ataque de youma.

Serena entró por las escaleras y subió un piso, casi saltando los escalones, feliz de que todos los que ella amaban estaban vivos. Era la primera vez en varios meses que se sentía radiante de energía y completamente feliz con su destino.

El extraño sueño donde ella casi besaba a Darién era algo interesante, pero incapaz de disminuir su felicidad pese a que él terminaría con Saori. Se podría decir que ya había hecho las pases con eso.

Sin saber cómo, llegó a una habitación que tenía una placa con el nombre de Darién.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró gritando un saludo lleno de energía. Darién, recostado en la cama, se digno a sonreírle.

Cualquier felicidad que hubiera tenido unos minutos atrás se desvaneció al verlo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado y sus tobillos estaban vendados. Eso no podía ser bueno, incluso era algo terrible que le llevaba de frío los pulmones.

—¿Sigues llorando por tonterías? —el preguntó, intentando sonar burlón y fracasando completamente al casi llorar al decirlo.

—¿Tus pies? ¿Tu ojo?

—Deberias de ver cómo quedó el otro tipo.

Serena había visto bien como quedaron los otros. No era algo que quisiera volver a ver en ninguna de sus vidas. Intentó imaginar de nuevo que todo fue causa de youmas, incluso el estado de Darién.

—Ya viste —Darién dijo con más hostilidad, tomando el silencio de ella tanto como una burla como un signo de que ella estaba asqueada —; Así que ya te puedes ir.

Ella no lo escuchó. Su cabeza dando vueltas al asunto de lo ocurrido en el edificio. No tenía idea alguna de que ocurrió y no se sentía capaz de preguntar. Sin embargo, al verlo casi al borde las lágrimas, ella recordó tantos momentos en que casi lo perdia.

Al final, eso fue lo que ganó en su corazón. El simple hecho de que él estaba vivo.

Se acercó a la cama y cayó de rodillas a su lado, incapaz de sostener el peso de la situación y él intentó acomodarse mejor pese a estar prácticamente lisiado y con su mano derecha intentó tocar el pequeño hombro de ella para sacarla de su tristeza.

—¿Sere...?

Ella capturó su mano entre las suyas. Tan calidas y amables, rodeaban la suya de una forma que lo hacían sentirse amado y por eso no pudo terminar de decir su nombre.

Serena alzó la vista y lo vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada tan penetrante que si ella le hubiera dicho que era capaz de volar él lo hubiera creído. Las palabras que ella dijo, fueron incluso más osadas.

—Te protegeré. La próxima vez, te protegeré.

Para él, Serena era una niña pequeña y feliz, alguien que merecía vivir sin preocupaciones ligadas a tener amigos como él. Él que tenía de amigos a dos generales del Negaverso, o que estaba cronicamente enfermo o era secuestrado cada vez con mayor facilidad.

Sin embargo, al sentir la piel de ella sobre su mano, al ver sus ojos azules llenos de fuerza y al escuchar sus palabras firmes, él sonrió aliviado como quién ve el sol después de haber vivido meses en la oscuridad de una caverna. Él confiaba en ella

Nephrite, Jadeite, el mundo entero podía irse en contra de Darién y él sabía que podría soportar todo el sufrimiento del mundo sabiendo que ella brillaba aún y, aunque fueran palabras hechas para animarlo en ese instante, ella deseaba protegerlo, a él.

—Gracias, Serena.

En su corazón, él se prometió que la protegería también.

* * *

.

.

.

En el castillo de la Luna, en la época olvidada por la mayoría, una princesa corrió hacia su amado príncipe que la esperaba en un balcón.

—Endymion —ella dijo en el pecho de él, oliendo aquella fragancia que debió haberlo delatado desde el principio pero jamás lo hizo. No había nadie alrededor de ellos y aunque era tentador olvidarse de la propuesta de su madre y simplemente besarlo toda la noche, ella terminó el contacto y se alejó.

—Tu madre cree que soy el guardián del planeta Tierra — Endymion dijo, acariciando la palma de ella con sus dedos, buscando un poco de íntimidad con aquel acto inocente que no pasaría a más. Al ver la cara de ella, alzó una ceja —¿,Lo crees tú?

—Estoy segura de ello —Serenity dijo y el apretó con un poco de fuerza su muñeca blanca, incapaz de imaginar que él era algo más que un principe de la Tierra. Uno que jamás siquiera fue contemplado para el trono y que súbitamente era señalado como alguien tan importante que su vida o muerte podría hacer la diferencia en la batalla que se avecinaba.

Ella lo miró con tristeza antes de continuar.

—Fuiste obligado a beber la sangre de Metallia. Es por eso que ella se ha fortalecido desde que capturaron tu reino. Toma energías de ti.

Era distinto a lo habitual, que ellos se hablaran de "tu" y dejarán las formalidades, y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo mencionar aquel cambio, no cuando había temas más importantes que la cercanía de sus almas.

—¿Y por eso sería mejor para nosotros, para la Tierra y la Luna, que yo muriera?

—Te suplicó detengas esa destructiva línea de pensamiento —Serenity tomo las dos manos de él entre las suyas —. Derrotaremos al caos que ha consumido a la Tierra, y cuando yo sea la poseedora del Cristal de Plata, protegere a tu planeta y a ti, que eres su guardián.

Y a cambio, la reina Selene le había dicho a Endymion horas atrás, él la protegería a ella con su corta vida. El trato era perfecto para él, pues si algo sabía era que el poder del Cristal de Plata era el mayor en toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, rechazó la propuesta porque él daría feliz su vida por su amada sin condición alguna e insinuar que lo hacía por algo más que amor era deshonroso.

—Confia en mi —Serenity dijo, juntando las manos de él aún capturadas en las suyas, suplicando con sus ojos que el accediera —Ahora mismo, no tengo posesión del Cristal de Plata, pero te juro que te protegere. Tu me protegeras y yo te protegeré. Es un juramento de una guardiana o otro.

¿Cómo podía él decir que no?

Confiaba en ella todo, desde su vida a su corazón. Así que sin entender por completo a lo que accedía aceptó con un beso.

Ella, en cambio, comprendía las ramificaciones de su acción, así que lloró al sentir los labios de él en los de ella. De tristeza o felicidad, eso nadie nunca sabría.

En esa vida, el Milenio de Plata cayó, entre cenizas y ríos de sangre, ambos príncipes murieron pese a sus promesas de un glorioso futuro juntos y aquél juramento de protección mutua los seguiría como el aire a su siguiente vida, llamándolos sin palabras a ir al rescate del otro motivados por una promesa que ninguno recordó haber hecho.

En el presente, Serena Tsukino, reencarnación de la princesa, volvió a su casa decidida a encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Aún desconocía los secretos de su vida pasada y había varias mentiras rodeando su actual vida que la hacían creer como verdad varias falsedades, más algo tenía muy claro tras ese día.

Amaba a Darién Chiba.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 21

El alma gemela, la persona destinada con la que se conseguiria la hermosa felicidad que tanto ansiaba desde que había escuchado el primer cuento de hadas muchos años atrás. El alma gemela que probaba el brillante destino cuando en un enceuntro romantico, los vibrantes colores floreciendo como una prueba de que estaban destinados a la más gloriosa vida.

Serena peinó su cabello dorado y se miró en el espejo, intentando parecer la princesa que siempre había deseado ser. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no se sentía como una niña jugando a ser una adulta. Antes, su corazón había latido por Tuxedo Mask, sus labios a Andrew y su mente le había suplicado amar a Liar.

Pero después de lo ocurrido pocos días atrás, hace una semana, cuando atraveso un campo de espinas por él, Serena se descubrió amando fuertemente a Darién. Su corazón, sus viceras y mente estaban en perfecta sincronía sobre a quién debía amar.

—Estás muy contenta hoy —Luna mencionó, también observando su imagen en el espejo del tocador. Serena sonrió antes de hacharle un poco de perfume encima. Después le dió un beso en su pelaje negro. Luna no se dejó convencer por aquellos gestos y continuó —. Estás arreglándote muy bonita hoy, ¿con quién vas? ¿Con las chicas?

—Voy a visitar a Darién al hospital —Serena dijo, suspirando el nombre que le ocasionaba tantas emociones. Príncipes en un sueño, almas gemelas o héroes enmascarados, nada se comparaba con su verdadero amor.

—Oh... —Luna comenzó —Darién...Serena, tal vez aún estás emocional por lo ocurrido en el Negaverso y en el edificio, tus sentimientos podrían estar confundidos por tantas emociones.

Serena ignoró todas las palabras de Luna y la cargó en sus manos, dando un par de vueltas mientras tarareaba feliz una melodía que la seguía desde que tocó el guardapelo en forma de estrella varios días atrás. Apenas podía contener tanto gozo dentro de sí y quería pasar horas enteras bailando y sonriendo.

Luna, al ver que disuadir a Serena era caso perdido, apretó sus ojos y admitió su derrota. Media hora después, siguió a su ama hasta el hospital, esperando algún ataque de Jadeite o Nephrite de camino al lugar.

—¿A dónde vas Serena? —Lita la sorprendió caminando en sentido contrario y al ver que Serena vestía un hermoso vestido azul pastel con elegantes zapatillas bajas color café, miró su propio atuendo: una camiseta verde y shorts azules, con tennis blancos para acabar su atuendo —Creí que mañana era cuando íbamos a festejar. Ya sabes, Amy dijo algo de un curso intensivo para los exámenes.

—Acabamos de salvar al mundo —Serena dijo, consolandose así misma por la mala semana en exámenes. Había sido dada de alta el miércoles así que le tocaron dos agobiantes exámenes que posiblemente iba a reprobar —Los exámenes no ayudan para eso.

—Eso es verdad —Lita contesto feliz — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al hospital, a visitar a Darién — el nombre salió de sus labios como si fuera algo dulce y Lita parpadeo varias veces antes de formar una larga sonrisa.

—Sereena —Lita alargó las vocales, colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga y levantó una ceja conspiradora —Has encontrado a tu propio superior.

—¿Mi propio superior?

—Sí ¿te gusta Darién verdad?

Serena sintió sus cachetes ponerse rojos ante las palabras de Lita. Eran ciertas pero había algo en el tono conspirador de su amiga que la hacía pensar que había algo vergonzoso en la situación.

—Te acompañó hasta el hospital.

Serena no pensó mucho de ello, incluso cuando Lita dejó toda una cuadra de diferencia entre ellas y la alcanzó un poco después, sonriendo como quién ha hecho una travesura. Cuando volviera a ver los detalles de ese día, admitiría que lo que iba a ocurrir era inevitable y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Lita o las demás.

* * *

Darién había pasado toda la mañana pensando en las cosas buenas ocurridas. Saori estaba bien, Nephrite y Jadeite habían vencido a la Reina Beryl, Serena era su amiga de nuevo..y ella lo había...

Era insólito. Él jamás debió de haberla dejado hacer aquella promesa que prometía tanto sobre el futuro sin revelar nada de lo que les esperaba. Serena era muy joven, una niña de secundaria, y él ya casi cumplía dieciocho en un par de meses y además, estaba todo el asunto del Negaverso, sus estados de fuga y su princesa.

Tapo su cara con sus manos aunque uno de sus ojos no necesitará que lo cubriera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Nephrite preguntó, preocupado al ver que Darién parecía estar en agonía.

—Nada. Estoy bien —Darién contestó sin apartar sus manos de la cara, humillado por toda la situación.

—¿Problema de chicas?

Darién destapó su cara para ver a Jadeite, sorprendido de que sus emociones hubieran sido descubiertas tan fácilmente.

—No me mires como si hubiera usado mis poderes —Jadeite dijo, entendiendo la ceja fruncida de Darién a la perfección —Analizó a los humanos y tú no eres especial por estar enamorado de alguien.

—No estoy... —Darién comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo a media idea, porque no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacía Serena. La promesa que ella le había hecho, al recordar la certeza de aquellas palabras, él sentía su estómago revolotear, pero si pensaba profundamente, cuando ella le había hecho la promesa ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de estar enamorado.

Quizá él había leído demasiado en aquel gesto de amistad de Serena. Por algún motivo eso lo hacía sentir peor.

—¿Es Serena? —Nephrite preguntó y dos cosas pasaron a la vez: Darién se puso tan rojo que parecía un tomate y Jadeite se cayó de su muleta. Nephrite ignoró a su compañero y sonrió hacia Darién —Es bueno probar todos los frutos de esta vida sin concentrarse en algo tan ridículo como un alma gemela.

—¿Frutos? —Darién repitió la palabra, intentando dar sentido al crítico mensaje del general.

—Darién, ignora a Nephrite. Y a esa tal Serena. Tu alma gemela está ahí afuera esperando y debes buscarla, ¿verdad? —Jadeite logró decir sin titubear, casi en un tono militar, una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Darién accedió con su cabeza. Sailor Moon, su princesa, estaba ahí fuera, y aunque le doliera ella tenia a otro, al tal Tuxedo Mask, y aunque eso lo había matado por largas semanas, él estaba seguro de que la había visto en sus sueños y ella lo había salvado.

Irónicamente, como burla del destino, al recordar aquel extraño sueño de espinas, su mente conjuraba la cara de Serena. Había muchas cosas que seguían sin ser claras sobre todo eso, demasiados huecos en su memoria que comenzaban desde que se encontró con Saori hasta el momento en que despertó en el hospital.

En los periódicos, lo que fuera que ocurrió en el edificio se consideraba un crimen más del Negaverso y las fotografías eran tan escalofiantes que había tenido que cerrar el periódico para no ver más.

Esos criminales lo habían herido, sus pies lastimados al punto de que no podía caminar y su ojo izquierdo se negaba a funcionar. Y además, Saori había sido atacada también. Pero ellos tenían familias y hermanos, gente que lloraria por ellos por años. La culpa y el alivio jugaban en igual medida en su cabeza y le era imposible racionalizar que era lo más correcto.

Quizá era un monstruo.

—Eres un adefecio.

Darién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había caido dormido y despertar a esas palabras lo hizo perder un poco de color. Nephrite y Jadeite no estaban en la habitación pero sí estaba una persona cien veces más oscuras.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Darién preguntó a Liar, seguro de que el otro hombre tenía instrucciones de permanecer lejos de Darién.

—Maldito raro —Liar dijo, sus ojos brillando por el odio, y tras un breve segundo sonrió burlón — Te escuché hablando solo de nuevo. Ya eres muy mayorcito para amigos imaginarios, pero como siempre, un loco siempre será un loco.

—No estoy loco —Darién respondió desafiando al otro hombre abiertamente.

—Necesitas ayuda. Y mucha. Pequeño loco.

Darién podía ser incapaz de mover sus pies, pero sus manos funcionaban a la perfección así que tiró su almohada hacia Liar, con tal fuerza que el enfermero se cayó hacia atrás golpeando contra la pared y mordiendo por accidente sus labios.

—No te preocupes. Voy a conseguirte ayuda —Liar dijo, limpiando la sangre de su labio. Se levantó y tras lanzar una sonrisa con dientes a Darién, se marchó por la puerta.

Unos segundos después, Darién comenzó a temblar de impotencia. Había vuelto a atacar a un enfermero y la amenaza del manicomio era más aterradora que nunca. El cuarto empezaba a volverse grande, con paredes que se alzaban como rascacielos y él se hacía tan pequeño dentro de la bastidad que podría desaparecer por completo.

Ya una vez lo había arruinado. Volvería a pasar.

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta lo devolvió a su cama y él tragó la fragancia de madera mojada que parecía permear en toda la habitación pese a que no tuviera ni una sola planta ahí y él se preguntó en su mente de dónde había salido.

—¡Hola!

Serena entró radiante al cuarto, su sonrisa más encantadora que nunca y él parpadeó una vez para asegurarse que ella sí estaba frente a él. Le hubiera gustado saber como reaccionar a ella, si debía o no haber pensado en algo sobre su relación en lugar de dormir.

Ella acomodó un ramo de rosas rojas en la mesita de noche del hospital, tarareando una melodía que le era muy familiar, y por eso buscó a su alrededor en búsqueda del juguete en forma de estrella. Secretamente, la búsqueda lo ayudaba a lidiar con los nervios de tenerla tan cerca.

—¡Estas muy rojo! ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? —Serena preguntó, un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Solo necesita aire fresco.

Los dos jóvenes saltaron un poco ante la nueva voz y ambos dirigieron su vista a la puerta, por donde entraba Nephrite y una enfermera. El general traía una silla de ruedas y los ojos de Serena viajaron a los pies de Darién pero él estaba aún intentando calmar sus emociones así que apenas registró aquel gesto de lástima.

* * *

Serena aún no podía manejar por completo sus sentimientos respecto a Darién. Queria protegerlo de los males del mundo, anehelaba pasar tiempo a su lado, quería llorar al verlo en una silla de ruedas y quería abrazarlo o besarlo en ese instante.

El abuelo Kojiro, que descansaba en paz desde hace tres años, había perdido las piernas en un accidente y Serena recordaba como su abuelito fue cambiado por el evento, incapaz de dar caminatas o rescatar a sus nietos de los árboles, y ella apenas lograba recordar una sonrisa honesta después de aquel accidente.

Darién parecía creer que su incapacidad era pasajera. Incapaz de siquiera considerar aquella posibilidad aterradora, él lanzaba sonrisas discretas a Serena que ella devolvía tímidamente sin perder el ritmo con el que empujaba la silla de rueda.

Por motivos que escapaban a Serena, Nephrite los había dejado solos.

—No estabas en el arcade este fin de semana, ¿a dónde fuiste? —Darién preguntó tras asegurarse de que ella no tenía planes de hablar mucho.

—A visitar a mi tía Karol —Serena contestó sin titubear o dar la mínima seña de que mentía.

—¿Ahí fue dónde te atacó el youma? —él preguntó, arrugando la nariz un poco ante la idea.

—No. Fue aquí.

Había una historia elaborada por Amy que incluía un youma rosal que explicaba las heridas con las que había llegado al hospital, con la mayoría de los periodistas aún enfocados en lo ocurrido en el edificio de los criminales y debido a que su propio papá era periodista, nadie había investigado a fondo el supuesto ataque hacia Serena.

Serena apretó el metal de la silla en preocupación: nadie sabía que Saori o Darién habían estado en el edificio y aunque se le hechaba la culpa a youmas si se descubría que ellos dos sobrevivieron, entonces los criminales querrían algunas palabras con ellos. O eso había dicho Mina.

Youmas, Metallia o humanos, ella lo protegería.

—¿Serena?

Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente, él tenía que doblar medio cuerpo para verla y ella agachar su cabeza para verlo mejor. Al tenerlo tan cerca, de nuevo sintió esa similar situación que la empujaba a cerrar sus ojos en espera de que él cortará la brecha.

Era un momento perfecto para olvidar sobre asuntos de scouts, generales, almas gemelas o heridas ocasionadas por rescatarlo. Cerró sus ojos y espero.

Risas de mujeres la hicieron abrir los ojos y Darién inmediatamente giro las llantas de su silla para tomar distancia, intentando alejarse de la situación y dejarla a ella a sufrir la caída. Serena lo dejo huir, demasiado ocupada en lanzar dagas por sus ojos a las cuatro chicas que habían caído una sobre otra al suelo, todas anteriormente escondidas detrás de los arbustos pequeños que decoraban los caminos eran incapaces de ocultarse de nuevo.

Amy y Lita sonrieron morosas, ambas con cachetes y narices rojas; Rey parecía más molesta por ser descubierta que avergonzada por haber estado espiando; y Mina solamente sonreía feliz encima del resto. Ninguna de ellas fue intimidada por la ceja alzada o labio fruncido de Serena.

—Besarse en público... ¡qué atrevido Serena! —Mina dijo y giñó un ojo.

—No...no pasó eso —Serena contestó, perdiendo varios latidos de su corazón y sus orejas calientes tras escuchar aquellas palabras — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Revisando que los generales no traman nada —Rey logró decir después de quitarse a Mina de encima, luego cruzó sus brazos para desafiar a Serena.

Amy estaba aún demasiado roja para hablar, pero realizó un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, dispuesta a conspirar con la que tenía su elemento contrario, ambas unidad por la necesidad de no encarar la clara furia de Serena.

—Para no caminar, Darién de verdad corre rápido —Lita señaló hacía el punto a que Darién había partido, poco interesada en mentir sobre su motivación para estar ahí y más preocupada por la reacción del joven —Creo que lo espantamos. Perdón Serena.

Serena vio la cara de todas sus amigas, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y sonrió con todos los dientes.

Cuando todas tuvieron que coperar para comprarle un hermoso vestido violeta tuvieron que recordarse que habían arruinado algo esa tarde y tendrían que pagarlo con su dinero. Serena uso el vestido el día siguiente, en la fiesta de victoria que marcaba siete días sin youmas y la derrota de Metallia.

Mina tenía marcadas ojeras en los ojos y Lita tuvo que tronar sus dedos frente a los ojos de la muchacha para despertarla varias veces, Serena aún seguía un poco molesta con ellas pues Jadeite era el que había estado de guardia de Darién esa tarde, y él no parecía feliz de verla.

—Me dijo que yo era Sailor Moon y Daríen tenia suficientes problemas sin mi en la ecuación —Serena relató, fastidiada de no haber visto a su nuevo gran amor ese día. Por supuesto, ella sabía que esta vez su amor iba en serio aunque ni Luna o las chicas pareciera pensar lo mismo.

—Lo vas a superar —Luna dijo, menospreciando los sentimientos de Serena sin endulzar nada —Darién no es el único pescado en el mar —¿Además, no tiene a la tal Saori?

—¿Eso que importa?

—¡Serena! —Lita exclamó escandalizada e incluso Amy frunció sus cejas en desaprobación. Para ellas, Serena bien pudo decir que estaba apunto de cometer adulterio. Serena rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos molesta por no tener apoyo de sus amigas.

Mina bostezó antes de aplaudir, llamando la atención de las demás y adotpo un tono condescendiente que en ella era adorable por carecer de malicia y usar una radiante sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—Es importante ganar experiencia en el amor, los puntos que no ganas en la adolescencia son imposibles de recuperar en la fase adulta así que no podrás desbloquear habilidades cuando sean necesarias — incluso los gatos abrieron la boca ante esas palabras, Mina continuó —El fracaso de este romance es una buena oportunidad para ganar puntos.

Ni Serena pudo encontrar sentido en eso.

Luna parpadeó varias veces antes de aclarar su garganta.

—Artemis y yo tenemos buenas noticias: encontramos una pista para el cristal de plata. Tras mucho pensar recordamos a los Cristales Arcoiris. Hace mucho tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata, unos meses antes de la caída, nos atacó un enorme youma. Muchos murieron para detenerlo...

Amy palideció un poco y llevó una mano a su hombro derecho, como si buscará una herida y Serena supo que ella también tuvo imágenes extrañas que acompañaban las palabras de Luna. La gata continuó.

—Nuestra reina agarró un Diamante Arcoiris, un poderoso artilugio capaz de sellar el mal, e imbullo en el Diamante el poder del Cristal de Plata. Al momento de llevar acabo el sello, el diamante se fragmento en siete, pues siete eran los youmas que formaban al gran youma. Y tenemos que encontrarlos.

—¿Los cristales arcoiris son el Cristal de Plata? Es que no entiendo porque debemos de buscarlos —Serena dijo, confundida por toda la explicación, Lita estaba también intentando dar sentido a las palabras, Rey fingía entender y Mina estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa que fingir interés.

—No. El Cristal de Plata debe estar con la princesa. Los cristales arcoiris, al tener un lazo con el Cristal de Plata, nos llevarán a la princesa. Se podría decir que estamos buscando una brújula.

—Esos youmas, que fueron sellados, han rencaarnado en humanos por generaciones, cada uno mostrando habilidades especiales. La mayoría del tiempo, los siete están vivos al mismo tiempo y suelen atraerse a la misma ciudad y zona —Artemis dijo, apoyando a Luna — Tenemos motivos para creer que todos están en este distrito.

Serena titubeó antes de preguntar. Para ella, Darién era especial, a su forma de atraer los problemas a él, y la idea de que fuera un youma en secreto, la perturbaba un poco, para su mala suerte, Amy pensaba algo similar y carecía de cualquier interés por cuidar el honor de Darién.

—¿Darién? Lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, en el edificio de los criminales... —Amy perdió la voz al recordar las imágenes de aquel lugar, más terroríficas que cualquier cosa en el Negaverso. Tragó saliva y continuó —Creiamos que era un youma al principio.

—¡Ya les dije! Malakite le dió a beber algo y seguro fue por eso...seguro esa cosa, Metallia lo estaba controlando —Serena repitió la explicación que dió en cuanto intentaron explicar por primera vez lo ocurrido.

Rey accedió ante la idea, poco convencida pero dispuesta a apoyar a Serena. Lita en cambio si creía que era verdad y empezaba a moverse en su asiento en espera de que la conversación continuara.

Amy aprovecho el silencio de Serena para sacar su minilaptop y colocarla en la mesa, apretó unos botones y mostró una gráfica a las demás.

—De acuerdo a las lecturas de energía, la energía similar a la de Metallia, pero que no era Metallia, incrementó exponcialmente justo al momento que Malakite se "encargó" de Beryl y puso fin al despertar de Metallia por el resto de esta década. Darién tiene poderes, o algo dentro de él le da poderes, y fue él quien ocasionó esa barbarie que vimos en el edificio.

Serena negó con la cabeza, Rey bajo la mirada, Mina reflexiono un poco sobre sus palabras y Lita alzó los hombros.

—Eran gente mala. Se lo merecían.

—Eran humanos, no youmas o monstruos.

Lita endureció su mirada y Amy logró mantenerse calmada ante eso, segura de su posición.

—¿Viste lo que le hicieron? Y tú bien sabes que le planeaban hacer a la señorita Saori ¿Por qué proteges a esa basura?

—No sabemos todas las circunstancias.

Mina decidió que ese era el momento de intervenir y colocó un brazo entre las dos mujeres, únicamente Amy se relajo pero eso basto para detener aquella plática sobre moralidad.

—Buena teoría Amy. Darién podría ser un youma y eso explicaría lo ocurrido. Así que cambio de planes. Serena — la susodicha se apuntó así misma y Mina afirmo con la cabeza —, tendrás que poner el juego en pausa, nada de ir a verlo a media noche o algo así. Si lo haces lo voy a saber, esta noche me toca guardia...

—¿Hicieron guardia sin mi?

—Como decía —Mina continuó, ignorando los ojos de cachorro golpeado de Serena — Mañana u otro día de la semana, tu y alguna de nosotras irá a verlo. Con la vara lunar. Y asi, sabremos si es un youma o no.

—¿Por qué la vara lunar?

—Tiene un lazo con el Cristal de Plata y los cristales arcoiris...es la brújula que nos llevará a nuestra brujula.

Al final de la velada, Rey y Lita acompañaron a Serena por varias cuadras, Rey le sonrió tímidamente antes de observar hacia el atardecer mientras acomodaba sus palabras.

—Aunque Darién sea un youma, sigue siendo Darién. Jamás olvides eso —Rey dijo sabiamente.

—Sí. Ha rencaarnado quien sabe cuantas veces en un humano. Y es un humano irritante. Completamente humano.

Serena sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Ellas tenían razón, Darién era él y ella no iba a dejar que su vida pasada se pusiera en medio de su promesa. Sin embargo, una vez en la seguridad de su cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido en aquel edificio, en lo que Darién había hecho en la vida actual.

Ella no sabía si era una mala persona por rehusarse a culpar a Darién. Esa gente lo había lastimado, y Darién aún no entendía cuanto. Además, Malakite le había hecho algo y ella también, al salir de la ciudad, lo había dejado desprotegido. Pero Amy había dicho que no tenían toda la información.

Serena temía los detalles de esa información y por eso, como la niña que era, se oculto bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar por la triste impotencia.

* * *

Darién jugó con la tela de la sábana mientras esperaba paciente a que la princesa apareciera en su habitación. La última vez que había estado tantos días en el hospital ella había entrado a asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

Ella tenía que volver.

Él tenía que hablar con ella.

Un día atrás, cegado por extraños y nuevos sentimientos, había intentado besar a Serena y de no estar forzado a quedarse en la silla de ruedas, la hubiera besado enfrente de varias personas. Era humillante y, sobre todo, vergonzoso. Era una deshonra total que su corazón estuviera latiendo por alguien que no fuera la princesa. Diez años la había amado y tras solo una muestra de cariño de serena, todo ese amor cultivado desde que tenía memoria.

Agradecía que ella lo hubiera ido a visitar mientras dormía y que Jadeite la mandara de nuevo a casa. Él temía que tras verla, se perdería en sus ojos o sonrisa y olvidará a su princesa. Lo único real que lo había dejado vivir pese a la soledad, era ese amor. Era su realidad y desecharlo en un par de días significaba que nunca fue real.

No le importaba ya que Sailor Moon, su adorada princesa, amará a otro. Él iba serle fiel a ese amor aunque le doliera el alma y lo sofocara saber que no existía futuro entre ellos o con él y alguien. Aún así, quería verla, una vez más, y eso sería suficiente para continuar el resto de su existencia sin ella.

Paso toda la noche en vela, pero ella no llegó. Tristemente, su ausencia palideció ante las malas noticias que recibió pocas horas después del desayuno.

—¿Qué dijo, doctor? —Darién preguntó, una sonrisa falsa más frágil que el vidrio en su cara.

—Lo siento mucho — el doctor comenzó y Nephrite y Jadeite lograron mantener sus caras inmutadas este vez — pero no podrás volver a caminar con esos pies.

A veces, solo a veces, Darién odiaba ser él. Y en ese momento, mientras apenas conseguía tomar bocanadas de aire, deseaba no ser él.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 22

Lita no quería desconfiar de la nueva integrante del equipo, pero a veces, detrás de aquellos metálicos ojos azules, podía ver rastros de la información que Mina ocultaba con su amable cara. Era horrible para Lita encontrar similitud en Mina con aquellas niñas que fingían ser amigas para hablar mal cuando uno se volteaba. La confianza en las otras scouts era más importante que la amistad en la escuela y la duda no podía caber en el corazón de Lita cuando peleaban a muerte todos los meses.

Mina le dijo algo a Serena mientras entrelazaba su brazo con ella, ambas caminando felices varios pasos por delante de Amy y Lita, quienes habían decidido acompañar también en la misión que revelaría si Darién era o no un youma.

En la feliz sonrisa de Mina parecía ocultarse una serie de verdades que estaban mejor protegidas de lo que podría parecer a simple vista y eso molestaba mucho a Lita, más porque Amy era incapaz de notarlo.

—¿Estás preocupada por Nephrite? —Amy preguntó, alzando su cabeza para poder ver hacia Lita.

—No. Ya no.

Era extraño, pero desde lo ocurrido en el Negaverso y en aquel edificio de mala muerte, su antiguo rencor hacia el general parecía haberse esfumado, dejando únicamente una sensible cautela que era incapaz de siquiera perturbar sus sueños.

Amy también parecía sentirse igual e incluso Rey, ausente en ese momento, estaba resignada a la extraña tregua de paz entre las dos facciones. Paradójicamente, Mina parecía tenerles el mayor recelo, realizando guardia al hospital e investigando a Darién en secreto.

La única razón para haber guardado la secrecía, era que Lita prefería ser directa y no veía motivo para encarar a Mina por sus investigaciones, por lo tanto menos hablaría de ello con el resto de las chicas como una doble cara cualquiera.

Serena rió ante algún chiste de Mina y Lita encogió los hombros. Tendría que confiar en su nueva compañera tenía los mejores intereses de todas en su corazón.

* * *

Nephrite volvió a ver a Daríen, buscando alguna señal de que él quería invocar de nuevo aquellos poderes que habían acabado con varias vidas humanas en segundos, eso sería mejor que verlo sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, inmóvil y carente de espíritu tras las noticias de la mañana.

Al lado contrario de Darién, sentado en una butaca del jardín del hospital, Jadeite leia un libro de mercadotecnia, y la única forma en que rompía el silencio era pasando de una hoja a otra.

—¡Darién!

La familiar voz femenina de Serena era cruelmente feliz, llena de luz caliente que parecía quemar su piel y él brevemente pensó en abandar la facada de buen hombre y revelarse como el general oscuro que podía acabar con ella con facilidad.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en varias horas, Darién movió su cabeza y logró fingir ignorancia de su propia situación para encarar a Serena y su grupo de amigas.

Todas se habían presentado con Neprhite el diad anterior, despuses de que descubrió a Darién huyendo de ellas, tan rojo como un tomate y lleno de inocente nerviosismo. Nephrite reflexionó sobre ello, aquel pasado tan cercano en tiempo que era imposible de recuperar.

—Hola y adiós —Jadeite dijo en voz falsamente amable, levantándose de su banco para intimidar a las niñas y Nephrite alzó una ceja al notar la hostilidad de su compañero.

—Jed. Comportate —Nephrite ordenó. Odiaba los malos modales y la falta de disciplina así que tenía suficiente con Darién. O solía tenerlo cuando todo comenzó y no había humanos intentando matar a su protegido.

—Sí, Jed —la niña rubia con una moño rojo en el cabello dijo, sonriendo pícara hacia Jadeite sin importarle que eran prácticamente unos desconocidos —Comportate.

Incluso Nephrite tuvo que reír ante eso y notó, feliz, que Darién tragó una carcajada intentando mostrar solidaridad al irritado Jadeite.

* * *

Misión completada.

Serena dió un giro completo de 180 grados, levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria en su mano izquierda y la derecha la uso para levantar el cetro lunar por encima de su cabeza, mostrando una enorme sonrisa a sus cuatro amigas sentadas en las afueras del templo.

—Es una buena pose. Pero considero que la anterior presentación de Sailor Moon es mejor —Amy dijo sin dejar de acariciar a Luna.

—La original es la mejor —Lita agregó sabiamente.

—No voy a cambiar mi pose de introducción —Serena se apresuró a corregir a sus amigas —. Es solo que estoy feliz porque Darién no es un youma.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir su nombre en ese tono de voz? Me enferma.

—Nop. Yo diré el nombre de Darién como me plazca —Serena dijo antes de sacarle la lengua a Rey.

— Chicas, por favor, ahora que comprobamos que Darién es humano, de nuevo tenemos que buscar pistas para dar con los cristales arcoiris —Luna se apresuró a intervenir antes de que todo se volviera una guerra de insultos, lamentablemente eso ocasionó que todas perdieran un poco de sus buenos ánimos.

Lita colocó su cabeza sobre sus puños, pensando sobre la situación que se les presentaba. Una buena noticia que alegraba a Serena pero era mala porque su objetivo seguía igual de lejos.

De repente, como la buena señal que todas anehelaban, la parte dorada del cetro comenzó a brillar y parecía vibrar en el agarre de Serena. Todas parpadearon varias veces y cuando Serena dejo que la vara la guiará, señaló hacía una parte del templo.

Y el abuelo de Rey apareció detras de una puerta y les ofreció te. El anciano aceptó participar en la "obra de teatro" de ellas y en aquella noche, Serna colocó el báculo lunar en la espalda del hombre y en un haz de luz rosa, consiguieron el primer cristal arcoiris.

El abuelo comentó algo sobre los buenos efectos especiales y les recordó que una vez el mismo fue parte de una película y los focos se prendieron en la cabeza de Serena.

—Abuelo de Rey, sus amigos de la película, ¿dónde están ellos?

—Fallecieron — él contestó francamente, sin inmutarse mucho por el suceso —Muchos eran mayores que yo antes de que filmaramos la película...y veníamos de tantos lugares diferentes pero todos fuimos llamados por el destino a conocernos.

Serena recordó aquella película, con un monstruo que parecía youma y con un príncipe encantado. Quizá, eso era una pista sobre el Milenio de Plata, una historia que ella debía de saber. En su estómago, ella presentía que estaba en lo correcto.

—Muchas gracias abuelito. Por ayudarnos en la obra —Rey dijo, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa con su sonrisa y ojos tristes. El abuelo sonrió con todos los dientes y miró a su nieta.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar.

Serena estaba feliz de su nuevo avance, pero aún así, en cuanto el abuelo de Rey se fue, Serena formo una risa burlona y giño un ojos.

—Rey...¿eres mitad youma?

Aunque Rey la persiguió media hora por todo el jardín, Serena jamás se arrepintió de haberse burlado y la sacerdotisa se olvidó de su enojo en cuanto Serena tropezó con una pequeña roca y se raspó ambos codos.

La misión de encontrar el primer cristal estaba completa.

* * *

Mina observó con detenimiento la imagen del hombre de cabello negro vestido de blanco y mordió su labio mientras contemplaba que hacer.

—¿Seguro que ese es el prometido de Serena? ¿El mismo hombre que estaba en el cuarto de Darién?

—Sí. Liar Usomi, veintinueve años. Es un buen trabajador y querido por sus compañeros. Su familia es de clase media y no tiene nada particularmente interesante.

—¿Ningún esqueleto en el closet?

Artemis miró a Lita, confundido por aquella extraña pregunta e intentó descubrir que era lo que ella quería decir. Un problema de haber vivido gran parte de su vida cambiando de lugar a lugar era que ella tenía problemas para ajustarse al lenguaje actual y él a veces tenía problemas para entenderla.

—Ya sabes... ¿drogas, amantes, multas de tráfico? —Mina inquirió y después agregó — ¿Sucesos mágicos que hayan ocurrido a su alrededor?

—Es un ciudadano ideal. Y no hay nada extraño a su alrededor.

—Que complicado...digo, entiendo que Serena prefiera a Darién sobre Liar, pero aún así, hacerle eso a su alma gemela casi parece cruel cuando él no es una terrible persona...digo, Darién lo atacó con una almohada porque sí, ¿verdad?

—No sé...estaba viendo desde un árbol y Darién acaba de sufrir una serie de infortunios. Su estado mental es grave por el momento y ataques erráticos son de esperar, además, su situación es peor si consideramos que es un guardián sin compañeros que lo protejan.

—Nephrite y Jadeite lo están cuidando—Mina señaló, y arrugó su nariz mientras pensaba —¿Crees que sepan que es un guardián?

Artemis reflexionó desde su lugar en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

—Incluso durante el Milenio de Plata, información sobre semillas estelares era el tipo información que rara vez era conocida. Para muchos, las scouts eran llamadas guardianes por tradición o como un titulo nobiliario. Es imposible que los humanos, o la misma Metallia, entendieran lo que el princpe Endymion era.

Mina mordió las uñas de su dedo índice y medio, sintiendo el el estres elevarse en su cuerpo ante lo que le informaba Artemis. Información es poder, y sin lugar a dudas, mientras menos personas supieran mejor para el bien de ella y las demás scouts.

—Entonces, si no saben que es un guardián, ¿por qué lo protegen?

—¿No estaban tomando su energía para salvarse a sí mismos? Tiene sentido que sigan alimentándose de su poder aunque no entiendan de donde viene.

Había algo que aún seguia molestando a Mina, tanto que había perdido el sueño y varias siestas de belleza. Era una preocupación que la persiguió desde su vida anterior y que al ver a "Darién", la supuesta reencarnación de Endymion, había vuelto a resurgir dentro de ella con fuerza.

—¿Y Endymion? ¿Sabía él que era guardián? ¿Nos ocultó la verdad como un truan pese a que era importante? —Mina apretó una almohada de su cama con tanta fuerza que rasgó la tela — ¿Fue por él que Beryl y su ejército se enteró del Cristal de Plata?

—Mina..

Ella quería llorar al pensar en eso. Recordaba aquellos días en que su princesa le pidió, tomando sus manos, ayuda para verlo una noche más. Venus, amante del amor, ofreció la oportunidad y a él, la causa del final, le permitió enamorar a su princesa.

—Él me dijo que era su alma gemela — Mina confesó, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Otra mujer habría insultado su propia persona por su falló de juicio, pero con tantos enemigos queriendo destruirla, ella no tenía la mínima intención de atacarse así misma, al menos no en voz alta.

Artemis alzó sus orejas, esperando terminar de escuchar la opinión de Mina sobre el príncipe, las sospechas de ella coincidan bastantes con las suyas pero sin pruebas, eran simples especulaciones.

El reloj del cuarto marco las siete y ambos le lanzaron una breve mirada al descubrir que habían pasado otra noche en vela discutiendo los asuntos de las scouts.

—Endymion dijo que Serenity era su alma gemela. Que ella lo había curado de su maldición —Mina dijo, recordando a la perfección la forma en que él juraba su amor "eterno" — Únicamente tenía su palabra, Serenity no podia confirmar ese supuesto lazo porque únicamente la gente de la Tierra sufre esa maldición.

—¿Por qué crees que mintió? No sus motivos, es obvio que quería engañar a la princesa, hablo de porque ahora tú crees que él mentía, qué cambio.

—El alma gemela de Serena es Liar —Mina sintió un poco de lástima por la otra joven, incluso si Endymion/Darién le desagradaba, había una diferencia sustancial entre el príncipe y el enfermero tan grande que incluso un ciego podría verla.

—Solo porque no existía Sailor Moon antes no significa que la actual sea la princesa. Sabes bien que una guardiana, como la reina, podía otorgar poder de scout a otros. Además, si Serena fuera la princesa tendría el Cristal de Plata.

—¿De verdad crees lo que me estás diciendo? —Mina preguntó, arrugando su frente y alzando una ceja rubia inquisitiva.

—Es una posibilidad.

Mina se recostó en su cama, miró hacia el techo y ocultó su cara en su brazo, demasiado agotada por llevar tantas horas sin dormir, únicamente podía pensar en una cosa.

—Serena no debe salir con Darién —dijo en voz alta, reflexionando sobre el enorme peligro que Endymion fue en el Milenio de Plata.

—Ya salió del hospital y la ruta de su escuela no se cruza con la de Serena —Artemis dijo complacido, acostándose al costado de su ama y también cerrando sus ojos — Ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por ello.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a dormir, listos para descansar como merecían después de tantos días de trabajo.

* * *

Sus helechos seguían vivos y parecían ya estar felices de sus lugares en la nueva casa. Él, en cambio, no disfrutaba la nueva vista.

—¿Son sus nuevos apocentos de su agrado, alteza?

—No eres gracioso Jadeite.

Daríen estaba seguro de que su tono de voz tenía tanto veneno que sería capaz de matar a un elefante, pero Jadeite no se inmutó y simplemente se dirigió a correr las persianas del cuarto para dejar entrar el sol del atardecer.

El cuarto era un poco más pequeño que su anterior habitación, pero considerando el tamaño del resto de la casa, la mejoría en el espacio era considerable e incluso tenía las escaleras acondicionadas para mover una silla mecánicamente pese a que Darién iba a dormir en el primer piso.

Jadeite le había comentado de la casa el día anterior, justo después de recibir las malas noticias del doctor, y Darién no estaba seguro de que pensar de que Jadeite la hubiera comprado varios días antes de que supieran que iba a ser permanente.

Pensar en sus pies u ojo hacía que se formará un hueco en su pecho así que decidió enfocar en descubrir cual era el propósito de los dos generales de ayudar a Darién.

—¿Van a seguir necesitando mi energía?

—Un poco.

—Entiendo.

Saber que ellos seguían viéndolo como una batería era doloroso, Darién no entendía por qué pero al confirmar sus sospechas perdió un poco de aire, el mundo se puso borroso y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de recobrar todos sus sentidos y por hábito llevó su mano a su cara y pudo sentir las vendas que aún cubrían la herida de su ojo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Los humanos que te hicieron eso ya no están. No te preocupes —Jadeite dijo, malinterpretado las emociones de Darién por completo.

Recordó en flashes de imágenes violentas sin sentido, que iban desde el doctor amarrando su cabeza a la mesa de operaciones al mismo doctor siendo atravesado por ramas tan gruesas como brazos, incluso, pudo ver a Saori siendo empujada contra la pared por un criminal que la iba a tocar hasta que algo explotó en un brillo dorado que atacó sin piedad y... Darién, él lo había...

Jadeite extendió un pequeño balde y Darién comenzó a escupir la bilis, sus manos temblando en el plástico del balde ejercían tanta presión que casi lo rompió, pero la mano de Jadeite en su hombro lo quemó y él saltó de la silla para alejarse, cayó al piso y miró al general con un ojo azul cargado de odio.

Odio hacia sí mismo.

—Yo los mate —la revelación lo hizo perder la fuerza de sus brazos y su cabeza impacto contra el piso —...¿que hice? Soy un monstruo. Liar tiene razón. Algo está mal en mi...¿Es por eso que Nephrite me busco? Porque soy un monstruo como los que atacan a Sailor Moon y matan gente inocente.

—Ellos eran escoria. Créeme, el mundo está mejor sin ellos —Jadeite dijo tras sentarse a un lado de Darién.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento tan culpable?

Las lágrimas salieron por su único ojo y él pensó que era ese su castigo también. Perder a sus padres, descubrir que su princesa no lo amaba, que Nephrite y Jadeite no lo vieran como persona y perder tanto sus pies como su ojo, eran un castigo por los crímenes que cometió ese día.

Nephrite entró a la habitación en algún momento y se apresuró a correr a su lado, como si fuera un padre corriendo para rescatar a su niño al borde del precipicio y en cuanto lo toco, Darién pudo ver imágenes de un castillo rodeado por hermosos jardines y Nephrite buscaba a alguien en ellos, una persona muy importante y a quien él amaba mucho.

El amor de Nephrite impacto contra las emociones de dolor de Daríen, ambas peleando con fuerza por dominar su cuerpo y él fue incapaz de respirar hasta que en el mundo real alguien lo sacudió. Las emociones de Nephrite, tan avasayadoras segundos atras, desaparecieron y Darién recobró su culpa.

—Eres una buena persona —Nephrite le dijo amablemente, tan gentil que parecía ser otra persona —Te estabas protegiendo a ti y a la señorita Saori. Si de alguien es la culpa, es de nosotros. Jadeite y yo, debimos haber estado ahí.

Darién no recordaba nunca en su vida que algun hombre lo hubiera abrazado. Sin embargo, estaba aun paralizado por el dolor de su alma partida por la culpa asi que no realizó ningún movimiento para alejarse o acercarse. Una mano de Nephrite fue a la nuca de Darién, sosteniendo su cabeza y dando apoyo para que no cayera hacia atrás.

* * *

Jadeite se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido en cuanto Darién se durmió en los brazos de Nephrite y, sin molestarse en bajar la voz reprendió al otro general.

—Borrar sus recuerdos es distinto a tu modus operandi anterior — no fue dicho que debía sentir vergüenza pero Nephrite lo entendió.

—La magia no puede borrar recuerdos, solo puede oscureserlos —Nephrite explicó, cargando a Darién para poder llevarlo a la cama —. Ahora mismo, su cuerpo sigue débil, su magia está descontrolada y por alguna razón, está deprimido. Su corazón no soportaria cargar tanto al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de ambos fueron a la cara de Darién, más suave una vez que Nephrite lo hechizó, y Jadeite termino aceptando que era lo mejor. Nephrite miró por la ventana, viendo los techos naranjas de las casas a su alrededor y volteó a ver a Jadeite.

—¿Por qué elegiste este vecindario?

—Es un lugar seguro.

* * *

Serena despertó tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar un pan con mantequilla para morder mientras corría frenética rumbo a su escuela.

Al contar la historia más tarde, diría que se dió cuenta de que había olvidado su maletín tras correr únicamente una cuadra, pero en realidad, fueron cinco cuadras completas y ya había salido prácticamente de su vecindad.

Para su suerte, desde que obtuvo los poderes de Sailor Moon, sus energías y velocidad eran superiores al promedio incluso sin estar transformada, así que se devolvió corriendo tan rápido como pudo de vuelta a su casa, sus coletas danzando con el viento y sus zapatillas golpeando el suelo.

—¡No, no, no! —Serena comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba a su casa, y sintió un poco de sudor formarse en su frente mientras imaginaba el rostro furioso de su madre esperándola en la entrada.

Había reprobado la mayoría de los exámenes y era cuestión de tiempo para que su mamá se enterará, así que lo mejor era evitar darle motivos para castigarla.

Se paró en la casa de a lado mientras tomaba el valor necesario para entrar a la casa y algo llamó su atención: había un par de carros rojos estacionados en el patio y Serena parpadeó al reconocer el estilo de uno.

Motivada por la curiosidad y olvidando el urgente asunto de su maletín, intentó ver a través de la ventana, algo difícil de hacer cuando seguía plantada en la acera y había tres metros de distancia entre su objetivo y ella.

Aún así, pudo ver a la perfección, platicando como personas normales, a Nephrite y Jadeite.

Esas si eran malas noticias.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas: Gracias a Nora, Caro, Arenero, Daina y Nancy por sus reviews. Son sus reviews la razón por la que logré subir dos capítulos por semana en lugar de uno. A todos los demás, mil gracias por leer.**

 **Intentaré escribir parte del capítulo 24 hoy para poder subir el que sigue el miércoles, pero si no...es posible que haya un hiatus a partir de aquí y por ello les ofrezco una disculpa por adelantado.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 23

Nephrite jugo con el cristal oscuro, lo último que había logrado conseguir del Negaverso, pensando brevemente en qué hacer.

Tenía una nueva pista, nueva información sobre la que era necesario investigar. Las estrellas habían hablado de los cristales arcoiris y él podía recordar a aquellos siete youmas que una vez casi llevaron al Negaverso a la victoria. Mercury había caído en aquel entonces y él, como general del Negaverso, había creído que esas eran buenas noticias.

Por azares del destino, parecía que el aliado y enemigo de ayer habían cambiado lugares. Él sonrió amargamente, la Sailor Mercury de la época actual era una niña pequeña, alguien con poderes que apenas entendía.

Las scouts de antes, del Milenio de Plata, habían muerto, de otra forma era imposible que sus templados fueran apenas una sombra de aquellas mujeres que detenían ejércitos enteros y eran ocasión de leyendas extravagantes.

—Darién está dormido. De nuevo —Jadeite dijo y sentó enfrente de Nephrite — ¿Alguna nueva pista del Cristal de Plata?

—Nunca creí que sería tan vital para ti encontrar el Cristal de Plata —Nephrite ocultó el cristal oscuro en su chaqueta y miró a Jadeite esperando la respuesta a la extraña curiosidad de Jadeite por buscar el cristal. En todo su tiempo tras despertar en el siglo XX jamás Jadeite mostró deseos de hacer otra cosa que juntar energía para el Negaverso.

—Si tuviéramos el Cristal de Plata, con su energía podremos sobrevivir sin tomar de ninguna persona... además, con su poder, curar a Darién será sencillo.

—Estas demasiado apegado a ese niño — Nephrite señaló como si él mismo fuera inocente — Además está enamorado de esa otra niña, la vecina.

—A diferencia de Zoicite, a mi sí me gustan las mujeres —Jadeite aclaró, apenas inmutado por las palabras de Nephrite, pero aún así, demasadem orgulloso para no aclarar.

Nephrite tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. Zoicite jamás aprecio la belleza en el cuerpo femenino, siendo incluso capaz de negar a su alma gemela por ser mujer. Y después, de alguna forma, convenció a su familia que Malakite era su alma gemela.

En aquel entonces, el príncipe había negado estar envuelto en la treta de ellos dos, pero Nephrite sospecho que le mintio.

—Se parece al príncipe —Jadeite admitió tras tomar un sorbo de vino — ¿Crees que sea uno de sus descendientes?

Nephrite recordaba fragmentos del príncipe, detalles que prohibían ver la totalidad, como enfocarse en un árbol que no permitía ver el bosque. Ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre del príncipe aunque sabía que al escucharlo lo reconocería inmediatamente.

—La bruja de la Luna lo mató antes de su tiempo —Nephrite contestó a la pregunta de Jadeite, molesto al recordar a la princesa de la Luna —Lo secuestró del palacio para matarlo.

—Estaba vivo cuando llegamos a la Luna.

—Y fuimos incapaces de salvarlo a tiempo.

Era ridículo, apenas y podía recordar al principe, pero aún así a veces, incluso cuando no existía el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, Nephrite había deseado encontrar el cristal de plata y la princesa con el deseo de vengarse. Jadeite jamás compartió ese deseo, culpando a la guerra de la muerte del príncipe en lugar de alguna persona en particular.

—¿Tal vez, al igual que nosotros, él también fue sellado por la Reina de la Luna?

—Deja los sueños para después. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar el Cristal de Plata antes que Malakite.

Jadeite siguió bebiendo y Nephrite lo acompañó en la bebida, ninguno de los dos capaz de embriagarse cuando en secreto ambos querían proteger a la persona que les recordaba tanto a su príncipe.

* * *

Los hechos de la vida podían dividirse en buenas y malas noticias. La buena noticia era que Darién era su nuevo vecino, la mala era que tenía a dos guardianes que podían o no ser malvados. Serena, para la mala suerte de sus padres y scouts, prefería concentrarse en las buenas.

—¿Tus nuevos vecinos son quién? —Rey preguntó una vez que Serena terminó de contar su historia de la mañana.

Estaban en el templo únicamente Rey, Lita y Serena, esperando a que llegara Mina para irse de compras. Amy, intentando recuperar los puntos perdidos en el examen, se había inscrito en otro curso intensivo y no las acompañaría a ningún lado. Rey, por supuesto, estaba demasiado molesta con Serena para preocuparse por las calificaciones de Amy.

—Darién.

—Deja de decir su nombre así. Me empalagas.

—A mi me parece bueno que tengas admiración por alguien. Ya lo pensé bien, debes luchar por él.

—¡Gracias Lita!

Serena tomo una mano de Lita entra las suyas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo alegremente al darse cuenta del hermoso apoyo que le prestaba su amiga Lita. Casi saltaba a darle un abrazo cuando Rey tocó su brazo con el mango de la escoba.

—¿Qué decías de los generales viviendo a un lado de tu casa? —Rey preguntó sin inmutarse una vez que Serena volteó a mirarla con ojos azules brillando con algo de ira.

—Ya les dije, estaban hablando y hablando ..luego Darién llegó. Se ve tan guapo en las mañanas y el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando su cara a la perfección. No, su cara es perfecta.

Rey cruzó sus brazos y miró resignada al cielo, admitiendo su derrota. Lita, por su parte, accedía con la cabeza, feliz por Serena. Después de la horrible batalla en el Negaverso y la experiencia en el edificio de mala muerte, todas ellas merecían algo de normalidad. Lo que le recordaba que tenían otra noticia que darle a Rey.

—Por cierto, Rey, ya estoy yendo a la escuela de Amy y Serena.

—¿En serio? Esas sí son buenas noticias. No como eso de los generales siendo vecinos de Serena. Es muy sospechoso.

—¿Entonces por qué no investigamos?

—¿Ahora mismo?

Serena, que había escuchado todo pese aún seguir fantaseando con la perfecta cara de Darién, formo una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras pensaba un gran plan. Al decirlo en voz alta, las otras dos estaban demasiado impresionadas que olvidaron comentar a Mina sobre los generales y Darién. O quizá, una parte de ellas comprendía que Mina no las dejaría intentar su grandioso plan.

Fuera el motivo que fuera, cuando Mina llegó al templo ninguna de las tres tocó el tema de Darién o los generales, prefieriendo enfocarse en elegir a que tiendas ir o contar el dinero en sus monederos para ver si valía la pena ir a comprar ropa o resignarse con comprar nieves.

Después de comprar helados y divertirse un buen rato, Mina miró preocupada hacia la alegre cara de Serena, después hacia las otras dos que parecían estar muy tranquilas pese a la información que Mina tenía que dar.

Respiró profundamente, llamando la atención de las otras tres mujeres aclarando su garganta, y como si estuviera a punto de dar malas noticias, tomo el tono de voz más gentil que pudo.

—Serena, Artemis dijo que Luna dijo que vio que tenían nuevos vecinos: los generales — nadie dijo nada y Mina malinterpreto su silencio como sorpresa —No te preocupes. Solamente no te acerques a ninguno de ellos y Artemis y yo pensaremos en algo.

—¿Y nosotras qué? —Lita preguntó, molesta por ser dejada afuera del plan de Mina.

—Artemis es bueno con la diplomacia. Solo queremos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. En serio.

—Esta bien, confío en Mina — Serena dijo, aceptando la idea de su amiga por completo —Mientras tanto Darién y yo vamos a volvernos los mejores amigos del mundo y luego...un día nos casaremos.

La última palabra la dijo en un suspiro, pensando en una boda llena de flores blancas y un lindo vestido que causaría la envidia de medio mundo y un esposo tan resplandeciente que la otra mitad también moriría de envidia.

Mina, ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga pero con oídos funcionales, palideció al escuchar la posibilidad de una boda y levantó sus manos frente a ella.

—No, no Serena. Cuando digo que no te acerques a ninguno de ellos digo a ninguno. Darién también es peligroso.

—¿Qué tú no eras la que más a favor estaba de Darién? —Rey preguntó, saliendo en defensa de Darién antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo más.

Antes de que Mina pudiera defender su punto, el comunicador sonó y Amy, transformada en Mercury, les informó que un youma perdido estaba en el techo de su escuela y que necesitaba ayuda. La discusión sobre Darién acabo inmediatamente y todas fueron en ayuda de su amiga.

* * *

Operación "Conoce al vecino", comenzó dos días despues de que Mina les ordenó no acercarse. Ninguna de las tres, cuando salió de casa de Serena y se plantó fuera de la casa vecina, de verdad creía que iban a pasar del paso uno.

Sin embargo, la situación para llegar al paso dos se presentó como un regalo del cielo, ya que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y un muy molesto Darién salió hacía la calle, sin importarle la posibilidad de que su silla de ruedas se volteara al bajar el escalón enfrente de su casa. De alguna forma logró mantener el equilibrio y fue hasta que casi estuvo en la banqueta que se dió cuenta de tres pares de ojos viéndolo.

—Cabeza de Chorlito, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, fingiendo que unos segundos atrás no era un mar de rabia, o quizá, al notar que tenía público, olvidó por completo que estaba molesto.

—Vivo en la casa de a lado —Serena logró decir sin ponerse roja.

—¿En serio? — él alzó su unica ceja visible y vio hacia la casa de Serena, luego a la suya y finalmente a las tres niñas paradas en la banqueta, viendolo con enormes ojos que parecían juzgarlo — ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

Lita fue la que decidió tomar la iniciativa cuando sus dos amigas se lanzaron miradas nerviosas que estaban cargadas de vergüenza. A ella no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Darién, así que no dudo en seguir el "plan".

—Vamos a ver una película y como Serena vio que te acabas de mudar, quería invitarte. Pero su videocasetera se descompuso y también su televisor y...¿podemos verla en tu casa?

El plan original había sido invitarlo a ver la película, pero incluso ella se podía poner nerviosa al mentir, y todo termino siendo un mar de mentiras increíbles cuasadas por el deseo de que él rechazara ver la película. En lugar de ello, Darién accedió con la cabeza y dijo "bien"

Eso nadie lo esperaba.

Nephrite salió de la casa y los vio, después las saludo amablemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre la agarradera de la silla de Darién.

—Vamos a ver una película. En la casa —Darién dijo inmediatamente después de que las chicas terminarán de saludar de vuelta al general, y este último lanzó un vistazo a Darién y accedió con la cabeza a los deseos de Darién.

* * *

Nephrite y Jadeite decidieron acompañar a las chicas y Darién a ver la película. Ellas pensaron en utilizar la del abuelo de Rey pero al final decidieron ver una de comedia que logró sacar varias carcajadas a Nephrite y Jadeite casi se ahogó al decidir tomar un vaso de agua en una escena de comedia.

—Esa fue una película interesante — Darién dijo una vez que la película terminó, sus cachetes rojos después de haber reído tanto.

—Al presidente le faltaba un tornillo —Serena agregó, acercándose un poco a Darién en el sillón en el que estaban. Rey, sentada al otro extremo limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos y Jadeite, sabiendo que eran porque él casi se había ahogado con el agua, cruzó sus brazos.

Lita, sentada en el sofá, lanzó una mirada a Nephrite, que se había levantado del piso y estaba juntado los recipientes de palomitas para llevarlos a la cocina a lavar.

Había muchas cosas que se podrían decir de los generales, pero malos anfitriones no eran, ya que Nephrite se había apresurado en ir a comprar palomitas en cuanto Darién las pidió y Jadeite, sin mucho escándalo les ofreció sodas.

Era fácil olvidar que eran enemigos, así que, sin pensar mucho, Lita se ofreció en ayudar a Nephrite en la cocina. Ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena para los demás, asumiendo sin preguntar que ellas se quedarían hasta tarde.

Con el sonido de la cocina lejos, Rey alzó una ceja hacia Jadeite y él respondió frunciendo su entrecejo. Sin palabras, Rey salió del cuarto y unos minutos después él la siguió. Ni Darién ni Serena pensaron mucho al verlo salir, ignorantes de sus motivos, pensaron que ella había ido al baño y Jadeite a ayudar a la cocina.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí? — Serena preguntó, su corazón palpitando con fuerza por la cercanía y los dedos de su mano se acercaron un poco a los de él, recorriendo ligeramente la tela del sillón.

Darién alzó un hombro en respuesta, después, giro su cabeza para ver hacia la ventana y ella espero a que él le dijera lo que sea que lo estaba comiendo desde que Lita ofreció ayuda a Nephrite a hacer la cena, pero él mantuvo el silencio.

Él estaba a punto de decirle algo que no quería admitir.

Ella imaginó a un hombre, vestido de finos ropajes azules, rechazando su mirada porque tenía miedo a que ella supiera algo y mucho más miedo de saber él también, inseguro de que decir para calmarlos a ambos y temeroso de romper el silencio.

Pestañeó una vez y Darién, vestido con una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalón gris, volvió a ser lo único que ella veía, el otro hombre desapareciendo de su mente. Brevemente, ella pensó que era extraño que Darién vistiera tan casual, ese día ella había llegado temprano a su casa y no recordaba a Darién haber llegado de la escuela pese a que la preparatoria estaba más lejos que la secundaria ¿En qué momento llegó y se cambió del uniforme escolar a su ropa?

—¿Qué harias si la persona que amas no te corresponde? —Darién preguntó sin verla y ella perdió un poco de aire procesando esas palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—No debes encapricharte con una persona que no te ama ¿verdad? — él se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, buscando una respuesta que afirmara lo que ya sabía —Pero si dejas a esa persona, si olvidas a esa persona, eso significaría que nunca la amaste y simplemente fue un capricho de un corazón débil que buscaba calmar su vacío con falsedades ¿verdad?

Serena no respondió, incapaz de procesar ninguna de las palabras de Darién. Tras unos segundos de silencio lo hizo y sintio su corazón congelarse. Para ella, era obvio que la estaba rechazando y llamando su amor débil.

Aunque...volvió a recorrer palabra por palabra y se forzó a sonreír: Ella no dejaría de amar a Darién tan fácilmente, ni siquiera la muerte pondría final a su amor, ella pensó mientras se alegraba con esa idea.

—Creo que aunque la persona que amas ame a otro, tu deber es estar ahí y ser un buen amigo en quien confiar. Eso es el verdadero amor —Serena dijo, su sonrisa tímida y cachetes rojos, pero su voz llena de la certeza que acompañaba sus sermones como Sailor Moon.

Darién se alejó de ella tanto como pudo en el sillón, y acepto la respuesta de Serena. Poco tiempo después, Nephrite los llamo a cenar y Darién, sin ninguna ayuda, se acomodó en su silla de ruedas y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin que nadie se atreviera a ofrecerle empujarlo.

Su ojo y sus pies seguían mal, Serena pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa, en ese caso, ella tenía que apresurase a encontrar el Cristal de Plata y a la princesa, seguramente la princesa lo podía curar.

Nephrite, al notar que faltaban personas a la mesa, fue en búsqueda de Jadeite y Rey, dejando a Lita que terminara de servir la comida, y Darién mantuvo su silencio como si fuera oro que se le había ordenado cuidar, Serena también intentó proteger aquel valioso silencio que para ella era similar a la plata.

Pocos minutos después, Rey, Nephrite y Jadeite entraron por la puerta de la cocina, los tres mirando brevemente a Darién y únicamente Rey lanzó una sonrisa triunfal a su amiga que mostraba que algo había salido bien.

Durante toda la cena, Darién y Serena fueron los únicos que no participaron en la platica sobre el tema común de la película.

Nephrite las invitó a volver y aunque las tres dijeron que les gustaría, ninguna tenia la completa certeza de que volvería.

* * *

—Jadeite sabe que Serena es Sailor Moon y yo Mars. Hablamos un poco de Darién.

—Parece que lo único que hacemos últimamente es hablar de Darién.

—Yo quiero saber por qué fraternizaron con el enemigo a pesar de que acordamos que no.

—¿De que hablaste con Jadeite?

—Sí, ¿de que hablaron?

Rey lanzó una mirada sucia a Serena, entendiendo a la perfección su cara burlona. Mina parecía menos que feliz de ser ignorada pero aceptó su suerte con gracia. Lita y Amy, al otro lado de la mesita de te, se prepararon para el intercambio de insultos que solía acompañar esos rostros.

En lugar de gritar, Rey cruzó sus brazos y decidió contar lo ocurrido.

—Jadeite admitió saber las identidades de Sailor Moon y Mars, pero la de Mercury esta segura. El tonto creyó que era Lita pero cuando me rei supo que no...eso y ademas ofrecí a Jadeite entrenar a Darién.

—¡QUÉ!

Rey encogió sus hombros e ignoró las cuatro caras que la miraban con distintos grados de sorpresa. Incluso los gatos parecían sorprendidos por la nueva información.

—Darién tiene poderes psíquicos y ofrecí a Jadeite ayudarle a controlarlos.

—¿Los poderes que hicieron eso al edificio? —Amy preguntó, paradójicamente ella era la que tenía más dudas de cómo actuar respecto a los generales y Darién —No me parece buena idea ayudarle a volver hacer eso.

—No, esos poderes parecíán...no se como explicarlo, pero no son esos —Rey se apresuró a defenderse —. Es más bien psicometría. Toca cosas o personas y eso hace que vea cosas.

—No puedo creer que Jadeite te haya dado esa información —Artemis dijo, pensando en las distintas posibilidades en su cabeza.

—En realidad yo sospecho eso. Tengo la sensación de que es eso...solo confíen en mí.

—Yo confío en Rey —Serena casi grito, orgullosa de su amiga con poderes psíquicos que estaba a punto de ayudar a su próximamente-novio a manejar sus poderes.

Luna saltó al medio de la mesa, dando su espalda a Serena de forma deliberada, después observó hacía Amy y Mina, las únicas dos personas que no habían formado parte del plan loco de Serena de convivir con el enemigo.

—Dejando de lado a los generales, tenemos otro asunto por revisar: los cristales arcoiris. Mientras tres de ustedes perdían el tiempo viendo películas, el resto busco pistas sobre los posibles poseedores. Tenemos a varios sospechosos.

Amy saco varias imágenes de su mochila, algunas recortes de periódicos y otras fotografías con personas de diferentes edades.

Serena reconoció un rostro inmediatamente.

—¿Ese es Greg Urawa, el de nuestra escuela?

—Puede ver al futuro —Amy explicó y sonrió —Es una posibilidad de que lo sea. Sin embargo, Artemis cree que es mejor encontrar al resto primero y yo coincido con él.

Serena se preguntó brevemente si la razón por la que la calculativa Amy aceptaba dejar a Greg para después tenía que ver con sentimientos de romance o alguna estrategia que ella no podía ver. Prefería pensar que era por amor pero Artemis estaba involucrado...no. Definitivamente, Serena pensó, era por amor.

Otra de las fotos mostraba a Andrew, una a Molly sonriendo para la cámara y en un recorte estaba la imagen de un muchacho desconocido que había sido entrevistado después de sacar varios muñecos de un tragamonedas. Se apresuró a tomar el recorte, dispuesta a dejar a sus amigos hasta el final, y con increíble certeza, dijo que él sería la persona que investigarian primero.

* * *

Nephrite y Jadeite esperaron a su victima a pocas cuadras de la casa de él, ninguno de los dos dudando del cristal negro. Las estrellas le habían dicho a Nephrite que buscara algo llamado Cristal Arcoiris y lo guiaron a usar el cristal negro, apuntando a un muchacho de quizás veinte años famoso por saquear maquinitas de juguetes.

De acuerdo a lo que ellos sabian, las Sailor Scouts no podían saber ni del cristal negro o los cristales Arcoiris, así que tenían ventaja absoluta para encontrar el Cristal de Plata antes que ellas y más importante, que Malakite, quién seguramente seguía peinando Medio Oriente en búsqueda del poderoso objeto.

Jadeite le dió un codazo a Nephrite y señaló hacía el joven que caminaba hacia ellos cargando una bolsa llena de muñecos pequeños. Sin piedad, Nephrite alzó el cristal oscuro listo para tomar lo que fuera necesario.

La luz oscura beso al joven, rodeando al muchacho como un manto y este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Para la sopresa de los generales, el muchacho comenzó una metamorfosis que era distinta a las de humano con sangre de Metallia en sus venas. Un humano normal era rodeado de luz oscura, y parecía más un truco de magia de intercambio de personas que una transformación. El muchacho, en cambio, comenzó a crecer en su piel humana, sus ojos saltando de sus cuencos y dientes perforando sus labios y una vez terminada la transformación, sus enorme ojos azules eran los de una bestia sin pensamiento racional.

Fue Jadeite el que se lanzó tras la pequeña piedra que había caido en el suelo mientras Nephrite evitaba un zarpazo del monstruo. Ambos se separaron y ocultaron detrás de cercas separadas y esperaron a que el youma tomara una elección de cual buscar primero.

—Las noches son para dormir en camas suaves y soñar con tu bello príncipe. Por gritar a estas horas de la noche, nosotras, las Sailor Scouts qué luchamos por el amor y la justicia, te castigaremos.

Sailor Moon y sus amigas posaron en medio de la calle, resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna como angeles de justicia y los dos hombres tuvieron que refugiarse más en sus escondites para evitar ser vistos. Ninguna de las chicas los encontró, pues su atención estaba en el youma.

—¡Fuego de Marte! — Mars gritó mientras lanzaba una llamarada de fuego al mismo tiempo que Venus lanzaba una cadena para retener al monstruo.

Mercury se había apresurado a sacar su mini laptop y leía a una distancia considerable de la batalla, Sailor Moon, a su lado, esperaba su momento de atacar con una tiara lunar, que era su ataque más letal y rápido. Jupiter, enfrente de ellas, estaba dispuesta a ser su escudo humano mientras la estrategia era formada.

—Ese youma no es como los demás —Mercury dijo, limpiando un poco de sudor de su nariz — De acuerdo a esto, es una especie de humano. Sus lecturas son similares a las del abuelo de Rey...

—¿Eso que significa?

—Que es un humano.

Mars, quién escuchó eso, dejó sus llamas morir y el youma, con increíble fuerza, rompió la cadena de Venus y se dió a la fuga. Las cinco se miraron una a otra antes de comenzar su persecución, ignorando por completo a los dos culpables sumergidos en las sombras. Ambos, al darse cuenta que estaban solos, salieron de sus escondites y Jadeite levanto su mano para mostrar el cristal en su mano, su enorme sonrisa clara a la luz de la ventana de la casa.

Arriba de ellos, una sombra saltó por los techos, y ambos vieron una familiar silueta yendo en dirección de las scouts. A ninguno le importó mucho y se fueron del lugar sin preocuparse mucho.

* * *

Nunca había escuchado de los Cristales Arcoiris, pero en su nuevo sueño, ella se los había pedido y él, fielmente, iba a buscarlos por ella. Su mente, aún así, estaba en caos, ignorante de por qué las scouts habían dejado escapar a los generales para seguir a un youma.

Odiaba llegar tarde a las peleas por eso.

Dió un salto hacia un poste de luz y después hacia el techo de una casa. En cuanto cayó sobre las tejas, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y recordó que la razón de su tardanza era que sus pies, por algún motivo, dolían cada vez que los movía. Además, su ojo izquierdo picaba y lo invadía una sensación de cansancio que era más difícill de mantener lejos conforme el tiempo se extendía.

Aún así, tenía que ayudar a Sailor Moon y a las demás. El cristal, el pasado y sus respuestas, tenían que esperar, por eso y aunque sintiera miles de agujas pinchar sus pies a cada paso, continuó rumbo a ellas, incapaz de dejarlas solas.

Cuando llego a la zona de batalla, ellas estaban festejando, como las buenas amigas que eran, y él se recargó detrás de un árbol de una linda casa de dos pisos y se dejó caer al césped mojado por el rocío de la noche.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto su talón se apoyó en el piso, soltó un grito de dolor que fue escuchado por las scouts, y decidió que antes de que Mercury sacará su visor, era mejor revelarse asi mismo.

Una nueva scout vestida de naranja, Venus, su subconsciente susurró, le lanzó una mirada a él y después a la casa, señalando a dos personas que miraban curiosas desde el balcón. Entendiendo el mensaje, y a como pudo, saltó hacia el techo de la casa de enfrente y brinco lejos de los ojos curiosos de las personas normales.

Una vez a salvo, e incapaz de soportar el dolor cegante de sus pies, se sentó en el borde del techo de una casa abandonada y se quitó sus zapatos negros para inspeccionar sus pies, ni siquiera le importó que sus zapatos cayeran a la tierra a varios metros de él y mucho menos le interesó voltear a ver a las cinco chicas que lo habían seguido.

Sailor Moon, la más amable de ellos, se acercó hacia él cuidando de no asustarlo, como si temiera que él fuera a escapar con un paso en falso.

—¿Estás bien?

Él se detuvo antes de poderse quitar el calcetín negro de su pie derecho, en su cabeza repitiéndose la pregunta en un bucle maquiavélico. No estaba bien pero eso jamás lo confesaría, tal vez si cerraba sus ojos con suficiente fuerza podría ignorar la cantidad de verdades que amenazaban con destruir lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

—¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Qué te pasó?

Se tensó ante esa pregunta y quiso llorar al recordar una voz que había hablado de angeles sin alas, de aquella mano que era horrorosamente amable en su piel y luego estaba aquella mesa fría donde lo habían amarrado por horas mientras el doctor trabaja en sus pies y él era incapaz de defenderse.

—Nada. Nada me pasó.

Era cierto, si se lo decía toda la noche y por el resto de su vida, no tendría que afrontar lo que le habían hecho. Lo que él había hecho. Solo era cuestión de creerlo con suficiente fuerza y no habría ningún problema pese a que Sailor Moon tuviera aquella mirada de niña asustada que él se reusaba a ver.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Sí, Sailor Moon.

—Tuxedo Mask, con todo respeto, estás llorando de dolor. No estás bien —Jupiter intervinó y él decidió que era suficiente humillación por un día e intentó saltar hacia el suelo, pero Sailor Moon lo sostuvo de un brazo y Mars lo siento del traje, logrando hacer que tendiera en el borde del techo. Jupiter se acercó a ellas y a él antes de continuar hablando — Estás herido, acepta nuestra ayuda y deja de ser un niño.

Él respiró profundo, y ya una vez que lo consiguieron subir al techo, dió una sonrisa que esperaba pudiera convencerlas de dejarlo en paz.

Sailor Moon lo miró con ojos tristes, su rostro que antes era el de una adolescente que seguía acariciando la tierna infancia, era más maduro, casi adulto. Incluso, su cuerpo con ligeras curvas que lo habían hecho pensar en niñas de secundaria, estaba más desarrollado y la ponía en una edad menor que veinte y mayor de dieciséis. Había crecido tanto en tan pocas semanas y él no se había dado cuenta.

Ante la mirada escrudiñadora de él, ella comenzó a tomar un tono rosado y él sonrió honestamente al ver su nerviosismo. Ella siempre, por algún motivo, parecía tener ojos de corazón al verlo. Eso elevaba su ego pese a que él tenía una princesa de sueños que lo esperaba.

"¿Lo hace?

—¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Has cambiado, Sailor Moon.

Él en cambio, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para serle innecesario a la heroína de carne y hueso, entonces solo tendría a su princesa sin nombre o cara que habitaba sus sueños como un triste fantasma.

Ella sonrió, sin rasgos de timidez finalmente y él tragó saliva al darse cuenta que también los ojos de ella habían cambiado. Ya no lo miraban como antes.

—¿Estás enamorada? — si era una pregunta o una observación él no lo supo. Ni siquiera espero su respuesta pues aquella amable cara no ocultaba nada. Dolía.

Saber que Sailor Moon amaba a otro fue incluso más doloroso que las miles de espinas que parecían castigarlo al caminar, por eso se puso de pie y saltó lejos de ellas, siendo guiado por su memoria a un departamento vacío en donde podría calmar su dolor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca sería amado?

Incapaz de soportar más, se durmió en el piso desnudo de la sala, soñando con una bella princesa que se alejaba de él y que jamás podría alcanzar.


	23. Chapter 23

_Capitulo 24_

 _"Tengo un prometido"_

 _Tuxedo Mask ya no soñaba con una princesa esperándolo en un castillo. En lugar de ello, era Sailor Moon, vestida de un pulcro blanco que la cubría desde el pecho a los pies, la que aparecía enesus sueños. En ese momento, Sailor Moon apareció para de su amor a otro hombre y después desaparecía en un campo de niebla como un fantasma de la noche Él no sabía, no quería pensar en ello._

 _—¿Duele? —su sombra preguntó, tan amable como un padre reconfortando a su hijo, pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa que existir bajo de él._

 _—No me ama._

 _—¿Eso cambia algo? ¿Ya sabías que no me amaba, desde aquel día que me negó. Nadie me ama._

 _—Yo creí...yo creí..._

 _Darién se abrazó así mismo, en ese mar de niebla que comenzaba a comerlo todo, incapaz de moverse de su sitio e ir en búsqueda de las respuestas que se escondían a pasos de él, aterrorizado de lo que iba a encontrar. Su capa negra era una falsedad de escudo pero aún así él cubrió su cuerpo con ella, intentando protegerse del frío que encalaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser._

 _—Quiero dormir —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el suelo húmedo. Si dormia, no iba a tener que soportar ese dolor que lo comía vivo o pensar aquello que lo lastimaba. Iba a poder descansar._

 _—¿Nos quieres volver a matar? ¿Lindo angel?_

 _La cara engusanada de Gatu apareció en su visión, juzgando a Darién más allá de la muerte con su sonrisa maléfica, y Daríen quería gritar, huir, alejarse, pero no pudo hasta que la mano sangrante del criminal acarició su mentón._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —alguien, un hombre le preguntó, entre autoritario y preocupado, como si fuera incapaz de decidir que hacer con Darién.

Él parpadeó una vez, luego limpió sus ojos y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en su departamento que carecía de todo indicio de estar habitado al carecer de sus helechos o libros. Agachado a su lado estaba un policía.

—¿Señor Chiba? — el portero del edificio, un hombre gordo y con un pequeño bigote, se acercó a ellos, y detrás de él, otro policía observaba la escena desde la entrada de la sala. El portero se apresuró a dirigir la palabra hacia los policías —Él es Darién Chiba, rentaba este departamento hasta la semana pasada, seguramente olvidó algo y vino a recogerlo. Pido una disculpa por haberles hecho perder su tiempo.

—Dijo que nadie había entrado al complejo sin que usted se diera cuenta — el policía al lado de Darién dijo y lanzó una mirada hacia el balcón abierto, como si creyera que Darién entró por ahí —Es mejor que llevemos este caso a la comisaría.

—Solo fue una confusión. Se lo aseguro — el portero de nuevo intento rescatar a Darién.

—Han pasado cosas muy raras últimamente. Solo vamos a asegurarnos que el señor Chiba sea quien dice ser — el policía tomo a Darién por el brazo, empujándolo a ponerse de pie, pero sin poderse apoyar realmente en sus pies el joven terminó cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos.

El otro oficial se apresuró a sacar un par de esposas y caminó resignado hacia Darién.

—¿Son necesarias las esposas? El señor Chiba es un excelente ciudadano, paga a tiempo su renta y jamás molesta a nadie. Esto es un error.

—El señor Chiba está drogado —el oficial con esposas dijo por encima de su hombro y se dirigió a Darién. Ante la mente nublada de Darién, en lugar de estar un policía, había otro hombre, el doctor que lo iba a llevar a la mesa de operaciones, acercándose a él —Manos sobre la nuca.

En cuanto la persona se acercó a él, agachado justo en frente de Darién, molesto porque sus intruciinstes no habían sido seguidas y dispuesto a repetirla a su cara, Darién lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó ligeramente el cachete del policía, quien logró esquivar la mayoría del ataque haciéndose para atrás.

El policía amable que había estado viendo todo en silencio hasta ese momento, se apresuró a someter a Darién, poniendo una rodilla en la espalda del muchacho y logrando hacer que la cara de Darién besara el piso.

Daríen estaba a punto de tirar al policia, dispuesto a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lo llevarán a aquella mesa fría y el doctor volviera a atar su cabeza, pero el grito del portero logró despertarlo del miedo avasoyador que lo tenía prisionero.

—¡No lo lastime!

Darién vio hacia el hombre, incapaz de entender qué era lo que había pasado. Estaba en su departamento, siendo esposado por un policía y él no sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni cuando había escapado del doctor.

Ellos...ellos estaban muertos. Su mente suplió la respuesta de inmediato y él hubiera sonreído si el policía no lo hubiera obligado a apoyar su peso en la punta de sus pies.

—¿Qué, no puedes caminar? — el policía amargado preguntó, una de sus manos acariciando su mentón.

—Esto no es un juego — el policía amable, el que lo quería forzar a levantarse, amonestó y Darién apretó los labios para no hablar. Y no hablo, incluso cuando lo tiraron encima de una silla en la sala de interrogación creyendo que fingía estar lisiado.

Él se quedó mirando la imagen en el espejo de dos vistas, intentando ver hacia adentro y ver las caras de las personas que se burlaban de él.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver su rostro, que no fue hasta que limpió parte del sudor de su frente que se dió cuenta. Para asegurarse, volvió a ver su imagen en el espejo: cabello negro, nariz aristócrata, ojos azules que parecían negros.

Llevó sus dedos a su ojo izquierdo, maravillado al notar que su reflejo imitaba la acción y sintió la piel de su párpado y alrededor de su ojo completamente intacta. Ni siquiera podía ver rastros de la cicatriz.

Un par de hombres de saco entraron en la habitación, pero él los ignoro, prefiriendo apreciar de nuevo que sus dos ojos estaban viendolo desde el espejo y, como un niño que ve algo nuevo, levantó su mano hacia el espejo intentando acercarse a su imagen, después de nuevo volvio a buscar con sus manos en su cara alguna prueba de que todo fuera una ilusión.

—¿...or Chiba? ¿Señor Chiba?

Darién vio a los dos hombres molesto de que su momento de felicidad hubiera sido ultrajado por ellos. Pero al final, era obvio para él lo que significaba eso: su princesa, Sailor Moon, seguramente lo había curado igual que lo hizo en la fiesta de la embajada. ¿Quizá sí lo amaba?

—¿Qué es tan maravilloso, señor Chiba? — el más alto de los dos detectives preguntó al ver la enorme sonrisa de Darién —Esta en graves problemas después de que atacó al oficial y resistió el arresto. Incluso se negó a cooperar caminar...Ayanamiento de residencia privada, agresión a policías y resistencia...eso podría hacerlo pasar varios años en la cárcel.

Darién encogió los hombros, manteniendo su silencio por completo.

—Pero, si firma esto, quizá salga en solo dos — el oficial extendió una hoja y Darién la leyó por encima, negándose a tocarla pero con sus ojos funcionando no era necesario. Todo lo que decía ahí era cierto, desde entrar a su departamento a golpear a un policía, así que su mano se dirigió al bolígrafo dispuesto a firmar.

El bolígrafo cayó al suelo, sonando increíblemente fuerte en los oídos de los oficiales, que vieron al muchacho desmoronarse frente a ellos.

Detrás del espejo, viendo todo con resignación y una cara de piedra, Sailor Venus, anteriormente conocida como Sailor V, negó con la cabeza, sus ojos viendo a los dos oficiales correr a tomar el pulso del muchacho.

—Él no es un youma — le informo al inspector de policía Kido, un hombre de cabello castaño casi rojizo y ojos verdes. Si tiene algún otro sospechoso, infórmeme.

—Espere.. — él dijo, intentando no mostrarse impertinente ante la poderosa Sailor Venus, una mujer a la que el respetaba incluso antes de haber renacido en un cuerpo humano —¿Nuestra princesa...?

Venus le lanzó una mirada triste, una que ambos habían visto en varios de otros como ellos, personas que recordaban parte de su vida en el glorioso Milenio de Plata, pero ella como scout tenía más información que ellos, por eso, era común que le preguntarán sobre el paradero de su amada princesa.

—Aun no es tiempo — ella contestó, negando con su cabeza y por su vista periférica, vio a los detectives transportar al muchacho fuera de la sala.

—¿Cuando será tiempo? — Kidu preguntó con seriedad.

—No se — ella comenzó a hablar con seriedad, después, sonrió indulgente y su voz se volvió empalagosa —En menos de cien años, estoy segura que ella volverá a todos en menos de cien años. La mayoría hemos reencarnado en la última mitad de este siglo. Así, que ella debe estar por volver.

—Un siglo es mucho tiempo...

—Si. Pero no tanto.

Venus se retiró del lugar, usando una pluma de transformación para pasar desapercibida y bajo su mano cargando un folder con el nombre de Tristán estampado en la pestaña. Tenía mucha información que procesar.

* * *

Serena había tenido un día terrible. Primero, había llegado tarde a la escuela, segundo, había olvidado la tarea en su casa y tercero, su mente la irritó por varias horas con la voz de Tuxedo Mask reclamando que amaba a otro.

Él carecía de motivos para ponerse celoso y aun así ella sentia culpa al recordar a su Tuxedo Mask huyendo de ella, buscando alejarse de Sailor Moon como si ella lo hubiera lastimado horriblemente.

—Los hombres son unos tontos — Serena le dijo a Amy y Lita, ambas caminando a su lado.

—Esa es una extraña generalización —observó Amy algo preocupada.

—¿Esto es por Tuxedo Mask? —inquirió Lita, entendiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga — Antier actuó muy extraño y como un total patán. Parece que solo nosotras lo vemos como un aliado.

—Estaba herido —Amy se apresuró a defender al hombre —. Tal vez algo le pasó en su vida de civil y por eso actuó así y además están los exámenes parciales.

Serena se detuvo en seco, se giró un poco para ver a su amiga y colocó una mano bajo su mentón mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Tuxedo Mask es un estudiante como nosotras? Siempre creí que parecía mayor, un hombre adulto que ya tiene su vida solucionada —Serena pensó en voz alta, sorprendida de que su héroe tuviera una vida normal con problemas mundanos como exámenes.

—Quiza. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Darién? Dijiste que ayer volvió a desaparecer y luego les llamaron del hospital.

Serena mordió su labio. También era gracias a Darién que ella había acusado a todos los hombres de ser tontos. Jadeite, por supuesto, la había buscado para ayudar a buscar a Darién toda la mañana del día anterior y tres horas después de la búsqueda él comunico que lo habían encontrado en su viejo departamento y se había desmayado de nuevo.

Era difícil mantener su promesa de protegerlo si él desaparecía la mitad del tiempo para aparecer en lugares lejanos a los que debería ser imposible llegar.

—Bueno, ayer hablé con él, estaba bien. Más que bien, su ojo ya no estaba vendado ni nada...aunque quizá estaba anemico. Estaba amarillo... —Serena se abrazó un poco, sintiendo el viento otoñal acariciar su piel — Chicas, hay algo que tengo que decirles...pero para eso necesito que estemos todas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lita preguntó, ladiando su cabeza hacia un lado para mostrar genuino interés.

Serena miró hacia todos los lados de la calle, pese a saber que estaba vacía, únicamente porque lo que iba a decir merecía secrecía.

—Quiero decirle que soy Sailor Moon.

—¡QUÉ!

Serena alzó ambas manos, palmas abiertas, dió una sonrisa nerviosa a sus amigas, después al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Lita tragó saliva y comenzó a carcajear de los nervios. Había sido una mala idea.

Amy alzó los hombros y sonrió con delicadeza. Serena empezó a prepararse para tener su propuesta rechazada por la más inteligente del equipo, y la vergüenza de haber pensado siquiera en revelar su identidad comenzó a volverse un peso en su estonago.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Lita y Serena abrieron sus bocas al escuchar aquellas palabras de Amy, incapaces de dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Esta con dos generales del Negaverso, no tiene familia y tiene poderes psíquicos, además, los generales ya saben la identidad de Sailor Moon —Amy dijo, enlistando sus motivos con tal lógica que ninguna podía refutarla —Creo que sí sería conveniente informar a Darién sobre Serena.

—¡Amy, eres la mejor! — Serena dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga, feliz del apoyo brillaba de alegria.

Su día empezaba a brillar pese al cielo nublado.

—Eso es una mala idea.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mina.

Serena vio de Mina a Rey, sorprendida de que ellas dos entre todas las chicas estuvieran de aceacuo en una decisión. Amy ya había dado su explicación de las ventajas de que Darién supiera la identidad secreta de Sailor Moon, pero ni Mina o Rey parecían apoyar la propuesta.

El secreto de la identidad de Serena era algo que incumbia a todas las chicas, pues al ser equipo y convivir las cinco la mayoría del tiempo, una vez que ella le dijera a Darién la verdad él sabría las identidades de las demás scouts.

—¿Por qué no?

—Prefiero no involucrar a Darién más con nosotros —Mina dijo, la respuesta apenas convenciendo a las demas, pero era obvio que estaba segura de su respuesta.

—Va a ser mi estudiante en el templo...Si sabe que soy Sailor Mars podria querer que le enseñé a usar sus poderes a la ofensiva. Y sus poderes no son ofensivos — Rey explico, dejando en claro que ella había pensado profundamente sobre el tema.

Serena arrugó la frente, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Rey buscando una señal de la traición que sospechaba.

Amy aceptó la respuesta de Rey y cambio inmediatamente de tema.

—Lo más importante es buscar pistas de los cristales arcoiris. Para encontrar a la princesa y acabar con Metallia definitivamente...¿Alguna idea?

Antes de que alguien pudiera lanzar ideas al aire, un trueno resonó en la distancia y todas miraron hacia el cielo nublado que auguraba lluvias, todas sabían que eso significaba que el tiempo de su plática había sido cortado.

Mina vio la hora de su reloj y pidió permiso para retirarse.

—A donde voy, llegar cuando llueve es complicado. Lo siento chicas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Lita se ofreció rápidamente pero fue negada.

Quince minutos después de que Mina se fuera, cuando varias gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en el suelo, Serena le ofreció a Lita ir a ver películas a su casa en un ingenioso plan de no ir a solas bajo un cielo que tronaba con tanta fuerza que hacía el agua temblar. Lita aceptó y se despidieron de Amy y Rey. Sin embargo, en cuanto Serena estuvo a salvó en su casa, Lita dió una disculpa y fue en búsqueda de Mina.

* * *

Darién estaba bufando tras salir de la comisaría, a su lado, ni Nephrite o Jadeite tenían intenciones de disuadirlo de dejar atrás su furia, pues ellos también estaban molestos.

—¿Evaluación psiquiatríca? —Jadeite siseó una vez más desde que se enteró de la noticia, después lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Nephrite —Si no vas a usar tus poderes, eres igual de inútil que un humano.

—No es tan sencillo como crees —Nephrite se defendió, después se dirigió a Darién intentando calmarlo —. Solo son cuatro sesiones y nadie tendrá que ir a la cárcel.

—Prefiero la cárcel —Darién contestó inmediatamente, retando con su mirada a ser desafiado.

—En la cárcel desnudan a las personas, inspeccionan todos los orificios y los bañan con mangueras —Jadeite mencionó sin retar abiertamente a Darién, quien se había puesto pálido al escuchar eso.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué tan cierto era eso pues las imágenes puestas en su cabeza por las palabras de Jadeite lo enmudaron y sonaban suficientemente ciertas como para ser verdad.

—Ademas, usan a los niños bonitos como moneda de cambio.

—Suena falso — Darién logró decir tras unos segundos y Jadeite alzo un hombro en señal de que no le interesaba convencer a nadie.

—No te preocupes, si te intentan encerrar en alguna prisión, usaremos todo nuestro poder para que no pongas ni un solo pie dentro —Jadeite le sonrió a Darién y empujó la silla de ruedas.

Desde haber despertado en su viejo departamento un día atrás, Darién estaba ligeramente enfermo y los análisis de sangre mostraron anemia en lugar de drogas, así que sus dos "guardianes" estaban preocupados por su salud.

Al tener menos de veinte años, a lo máximo lo hubieran enviado a una correccional y el policía al que había golpeado retiro los cargos al descubrir que Darién si estaba lisiado. Pero la evaluación pisquiatrica aún así fue requerida para dejarlo en libertad.

Jadeite estaba a punto de empujar la silla por la rampa, cuando comenzó a caer lluvia, primero uno serie de gotas gordas y después, una precipitación tan fuerte que era difícil ver más allá de cinco metros.

Cerca de ellos, cruzaron cuatro personas. Dos policías que vestían el clásico uniforme azul, un hombre vestido con saco café que contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo y por último, un sujeto pequeño con cara de sapo con las muñecas atadas.

—No entiendo por qué me tienen aquí. Soy un buen ciudadano — el hombre sapo repetía una y otra vez en voz alta, intentando quitarse el agarre de los policías, sus ojos brillando maniática mente hasta que fue empujado dentro del edificio, el resto de los hombres siguiendo sus pasos.

—Jadeite, ve por los paraguas — Nephrite ordenó a su compañero, ignorando a los policías y su prisionero, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta inmediata vio directamente a Jadeite — ¿Qué ocurre?

—He visto a ese hombre — Jadeite dijo, sus ojos clavados en las puertas abiertas de la estación policiaca.

—¿Al inspector Kido? —Darién preguntó, curioso al ver la expresión de seriedad en el hombre rubio.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre pelirrojo. Su apellido estaba en su gafete. Recuerdo que estaba ahí cuando me trajeron la primera vez pero no lo pude ver bien.

Jadeite observó a Darién, admirando silenciosamente su buena vista. Los gafetes tenían letras pequeñas y no se lo habían mostrado directamente, sin embargo, Darién leyó las letras con facilidad, sin embargo, pronto volvió a su intento de reconocer a la persona cara de sapo, buscando en sus recuerdos de donde lo conocía. Nephrite y Daríen alzaron sus cejas en expectativa.

La cara de Jadeite palidecio al lograr ubicar el rostro con una memoria y volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta, sus ojos creciendo como platos al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Sin embargo no soltó una grosería sino hasta que escuchó sonidos de disparos.

—Demon-

Las puertas de la estación salieron volando hacia afuera, arrastradas por un torbellino húmedo y fueron los reflejos rápidos de Nephrite los que salvaron a Darién de ser golpeado por los escombros de la puerta, Jadeite y la silla de ruedas no fueron tan afortunados: Jadeite tenía una herida en la frente y la silla había salido volando varios metros para impactar contra los pilares de un edificio aledaño.

La lluvia golpeó sobre las cabezas de Darién y Nephrite, haciendo que sus copetes estorbaran los ojos de los dos hombres, que aún así pudieron ver claramente a un youma sapo humanorfico salir de la estación, croando como maníaco y sangrando de uno de sus brazos.

El youma lanzó una enorme sonrisa a Darién, notando que estaba en los brazos de Nephrite, comprendiendo que él sería un buen rehen, inflo sus cachetes y escupió a los pies del general, quien logró saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser tocado por un líquido ácido que cayó al asfalto mojado pero no lo lastimo.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que el monstruo sacará su lengua para sujetar el brazo de Darién e intentar jalarlo hacia él.

—¡Agh! —Darién grito al momento que la lengua ácida del youma sujetó su brazo pero su reacción fue la de jalar en lugar de ceder.

—¡Aleja tu lengua de los civiles!— el inspector Kido gritó desde la entrada, su arma fija en el monstruo, Jadeite intentó gritar algo pero su voz fue silenciada por el sonido de una bala.

En cuanto la bala impacto contra la piel del youma, un remolino de aire empezo a formarse y todos fueron empujados por la corriente, excepto Darién que estaba siendo sujetado por la lengua del youma.

Cuando Nephrite impacto contra el concreto, dejo salir un grito de dolor antes de apresurarse a poner de rodillas, en su mano preparando un ataque de energía, pero incluso aunque el remolino había parado, Darién estaba muy cerca del objetivo.

Ni Nephrite o Jadeite habían cambiado a sus uniformes, y aunque les doliera el orgullo, transformarse cerca de un youma sería demasiado peligroso para sus propias vidas. Jadeite era suficientemente utilitario para optar pelear con las energías comprometidas en lugar de buscar transformarse y Nephrite estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar como rescatar a Darién para intentar algo.

—¡Aléjate del chico! — Kido volvió a exigir, su arma alzada, sin embargo, al ver que existía un rehén se mantuvo al margen sin volver a disparar.

—¡Cadena de Venus! — una cadena de luz amarilla atrapó al youma por la garganta y para destruirlas, uso su lengua que partió a la cadena con facilidad.

Darién, al ver que sus dos brazos estaban libres, agarró un pedazo de metal de la puerta destruida y se preparó para luchar de ser necesario. Antes de poder comenzar su ataque, sintió que algo lo sujetaba por el pecho y en poco tiempo fue levantado por encima de los edificios mientras el youma lo cargaba como su rehén.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter saltó sobre un charco de agua formado arriba de la estación de policias, recobrando el aire despues de haber recorrido gran parte de la ciudad buscando a Mina.

Había muchas cosas que la nueva scout ocultaba, y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más crecía la incertidumbre sobre si debía o no confiar. Ante de encontrar a Mina, Jupiter había pensado un largo rato en el posible escenario una vez que encontrara a la otra scout.

Llegar a la estación de policías únicamente para presenciar un secuestro no estaba dentro de los planes de Jupiter, pero eso es lo que había pasado, yendo en dirección contraria de ella un youma corría entre remolinos de agua cargando a un humano en sus manos de sapo.

En el suelo, Venus estaba hablando con un hombre bien vestido y con edad suficiente para ser padre de las scouts. Jupiter apenas se molesto en lanzar una mirada rápida al pavimento para saltar al lado de Venus.

—¿Qué fue eso, Venus? — le preguntó a la otra scout, ignorando por completo al hombre que bufaba por la nariz.

—¿Júpiter, que haces aquí? ¿Y las demás? —Venus preguntó, gentil como una mariposa, y sonriendo cortésmente hacia el hombre para indicarle que tenía que hablar con su compañera.

—Pasaba por aquí y ví un youma — Jupiter contestó, recordando que su prioridad era salvar al civil — Antes de ir por esa cosa ¿hay algo que deba saber?

—Hace remolinos de agua y se alimenta de la energía quinetica de los disparos de armas.

Jupiter abrió sus ojos al notar que Jadeite estaba cojeando hacia ellas y tenía una herida en la frente que no se limpiaba pese a que el agua caía inclemente sobre él. Cerca de Venus, el hombre desconocido lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Jadeite. En otra situación la scout se hubiera preguntado qué hacía Jadeite ahí o por qué les estaba dando información, pero al observar bien la zona, pudo ver al otro extremo de la calle una llanta destrozada.

Era claro, sin lugar a dudas, que la persona secuestrada solamente podía ser una.

—De nuevo.

Pese al torrencial de agua y lo lejano que estaba, Jupiter escuchó las palabras con claridad, y vio a Nephrite apretando los labios mientras veía hacia el cielo, molesto y resignado por tener que ir a rescatar a Darién una vez más. Excepto que no se estaba moviendo para ir al rescate del chico.

Jadeite, ignorante de las palabras de su compañero, le gritó a las dos scouts que se apresuraran antes de correr por la calle, pese a su cojera, dispuesto a ir a un lugar lejano donde transformarse que no fuera a la vista de las cámaras de la comisaría.

—De nuevo — Nephrite siseó y negó con la cabeza, y eso irritó a Júpiter más que ninguna cosa ese día.

—¿Qué clase de hombre eres? — ella le preguntó, su voz filosa y ojos llenos de furia, su mano derecha sujetando el cuello de la camisa del general. Los truenos iluminaron tanto la cara molesta de él como la cara furiosa de ella.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Júpiter? — ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la mano de ella de encima — ¿Algún problema?

—¡Darién está en problemas y tú estás llorando como un chiquillo!

Una de las pocas cosas que ella creía saber de Nephrite era que él sí le tenía cariño a Darién, desde la primera vez que Nephrite reveló sus colores, para ella era obvio que Nephrite haría lo necesario por proteger a Darién de otras personas.

—¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Salvarlo para que vuelva a ser tomado? — Nephrite soltó un bufo por la nariz, sus ojos brillando al pensar en la idea, y Júpiter ciñó con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó un poco del suelo.

—Eres un fracaso como hombre —Jupiter le dijo antes de arrojarlo como basura al suelo, y sin perder el filo de su voz continuó —Si vas a proteger algo, por tu honor, debes protegerlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Ella desafió una vez más a Nephrite con la mirada antes de saltar por encima del edificio, seguida de cerca por Venus. Tenían que salvar a Daríen una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas: intentaré subir los nuevos capítulos cada viernes. Por lo menos hay suficiente para el resto del mes. Momento de responder algunas preguntas.**

 **A Nancy Su, si, Gatu tocaba a Darién y podía ver colores y las cosas pudieron haber escalado mucho más si los poderes de Darién no lo hubieran defendido.**

 **Irenelc, Caro, Nora y También, gracias por tomar el tiempo de dejar reviews, cuando necesito motivación para escribir las leo y vuelvo a escribir. Muchas gracias.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 25

Serena Tsukino había derrotado monstruos y sobrevivido a una batalla en el polo norte, era una mujer valiente. Aún así, mientras corría por la calle lanzaba un grito cada vez que escuchaba un trueno en la distancia. Debía haber un motivo para correr bajo la lluvia siguiendo una corazonada.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar la razón al llegar a una construcción abandonada en su cimientos.

Jupiter y Venus, ambas saltaban de un lado a otro esquivando ataques de agua de un youma en forma de sapo gigante. Con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, los poderes eléctricos de la guardiana de Júpiter eran peligrosos de usar con Venus cerca.

Entonces, ¿por qué Venus seguía ahí? Después de tantas batallas, Serena sabía en sus entrañas que había un motivo para la extraña estrategia de sus amigas.

Observó el lote baldío donde peleaban, buscando rastros de alguna trampa, pero solamente había arboles vandalisados y montones de ladrillo viejo derrumbado a la cercanía. Serena limpió el agua de su frente, llevando el cabello de su copete hacia atrás, lambió sus labios y se preparó para transformarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡KYA!

Serena saltó de su sitio, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y solo se tranquilizó cuando vio que frente a ella estaba Nephrite vestido con el traje gris de general. Todo en el hombre gritaba sobre su peligro, desde sus facciones duras al hecho de que no fingía ser un humano común y corriente pero ella ya lo conocía y sabía que ya no eran enemigos.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? — ella preguntó, sosteniendo la mirada del general sin pestañear.

—No es de tu incumbencia — Nephrite contestó y despues vio al lugar de la batalla, dió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza —Ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro.

Serena estaba completamente confundida. Nephrite actuaba como si él no supiera que ella era Sailor Moon, lo cual no tenía sentido porque Jadeite y él eran amigos. Un misterio tras otro que se apilaba en su cabeza.

Poco tiempo tuvo para reflexionar sobre eso, pues el youma saltó hacia ellos. En un segundo Serena estaba siendo sujetada por Nephrite y ambos terminaron varios metros lejos del youma, que inflo sus cachetes al verlos a los dos.

—¿Otro humano? Croa...Tal vez seas más útil que el anterior — el sapo tiró su lengua hacia Serena, pero Nephrite fue más rápido y con un movimiento de su mano, la punta de la lengua del sapo cayó en la calle, donde la corriente empezó a trasladarla a la alcantarilla.

—¿Qué le hiciste al otro humano? —Neprhite preguntó, poniéndose como escudo entre el youma y Serena.

—¡Mah legua! ¡Coa! ¡Majdito!

El youma junto sus brazos frente a su cara y lanzó un remolino rumbo a los dos humanos, dispuesto a matarlos a ambos con ese ataque. Al igual que el resto de sus ataques, Nephrite logró esquivarlo, esta vez saltando al lado contrario del youma, Serena segura en sus brazos.

Para mala suerte del general, al estar la acera mojada, al pisar el suelo resbaló, cayendo hacia atrás con Serena encima pensando sobre él e imposibilitando una recuperación rapida.. Ella vio la sombra del youma acercarse y el miedo que le causó el trueno palidecio al ver el sapo gigante sobre ellos, su boca sangrando y uno de sus ojos más rojo que el otro.

Morir a manos de un youma común era algo que ella jamás pensó que sucedería.

¡Zap!

El youma retrocedió hacia atrás, sujetando uno de sus ojos, después saco algo de su ojo y lo tiró a los pies del general y Serena: una rosa roja.

—Cuando llueve, las personas quieren disfrutar películas mientras esperan a que acabe la tempestad — Tuxedo Mask dijo desde arriba de un buzón de correos. Serena lo hubiera considerado heróico en otra ocasión pero el buzón era de metal y el terror de que un rayo le cayera encima al héroe la hizo apresurarse a poner de pie.

—¡CADENA DE VENUS!

Un haz de violenta luz naranja rodeó al youma y en pocos segundos se volvió polvo. Todos vieron a Venus saltar hacia ellos, su cabello un mar de nudos por el agua y el lodo. Pronto, se unió Jupiter, quién rechinaba los dientes.

—¿Y Darién? — Nephrite les preguntó, una de sus manos sujetando el codo de Serena como si la estuviera protegiendo y tanto Venus como Tuxedo Mask apretaron sus quijadas al ver ese gesto. Serena, por su parte, escuchó aquel nombre y se le olvidó respirar.

—Debe estar por ahí —Venus logró decir, después vio al héroe enmascarado con esperanzá y se dirigió a él —¿No viste a un muchacho de cabello negro cuando cuándo venías para acá?

—No — Tuxedo Mask contestó, su vista fija en Nephrite y Serena pese a que Venus estaba al lado contrario de ellos.

—¿Nos ayudarías a buscarlo?

—¡Venus! —Nephrite gritó y Serena volteó a verlo, desde su posición tan cercana, podía ver cómo sus labios temblaban y ella perdió un poco de energía en sus piernas. El general continuó —¿Dónde está Darién? ¿Dónde está Jadeite?

—Cuando encontramos al youma, Darién no estaba con él — Jupiter intervino, despues golpeó con fuerza su palma derecha con un puño enlodando — El youma nos dijo que lo mató.

Neprhite tragó saliva y alzó la vista al cielo, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su cara, como si con eso pudiera ocultar sus lágrimas. Serena, por su parte, perdió las energías que tenía, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos cristalinos y su pecho tan pesado que respirar le era imposible.

Ella le había prometido que lo protegería y le había fallado inmediatamente.

—El youma mentía — una nueva voz tajo en medio de la lluvia y Jadeite se dió a conocer ante ellos, sus puños ceñidos con fuerza —. Ya lo busqué por el trayecto cerca a la estación de policía, y el de llegada. Y en el baldío. Pero Darién es bueno para desaparecer, debe estar en un lugar donde no lo hemos buscado.

—¡Si! —Nephrite se apresuró a decir, olvidando por completo que Serena estaba a ahí — Se pudo haber treletransportado a su departamento.

—¿Puede hacer eso? — Júpiter preguntó, más relajada cuando el peso de la muerte de Darién se le había quitado de encima, Serena, aún arrodillada al lado de Nephrite, esperó la respuesta como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

—Eso creo — Nephrite contestó con firmeza, tan seguro que todos aceptaron que su creencia era cierta.

—Entonces es mejor encontrarlo rápido antes de que use su magia más —Venus dijo en voz alta —El que lo encuentre primero debe obligarlo a dormir inmediatamente o si no...es posible que los resultados sean muy malos.

—¿Por qué? —Tuxedo Mask preguntó, llamando la atención a que en algún momento él se había sentado sobre sus piernas, sobre la acera mojada, pese a la extraña situación.

Venus lo miró con curiosidad, después suspiro acabada por tantas emociones, Jupiter se apresuró a darle una palmada de apoyo en su espalda y comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que está usando su magia para permanecer despierto —Venus comenzó —Artemis y yo tenemos motivos para creer que su magia curativa es alta. Por eso su ojo logró sanar. Sin embargo, el estrés que ocasionó a su cuerpo curarse lo llevo a sobrecalentarse, y está usando el resto de su magia para aparentar que está bien...pero no lo está y lo único que conseguirá será una cama de la que no va a despertar por meses.

Serena tenía la impresión de que en lugar de "cama", Mina había querido decir "coma", pero al final, como ambas palabras daban a entender lo mismo, ella no perdió tiempo en ponerse de pie y esperar a la siguiente orden.

—¿Y cómo buscamos?

—En pares — Venus contestó a Jadeite, lista para ordenar a sus enemigos —Es posible que el youma haya llevado a Darién con otro youma, así que lo mejor es tener a alguien que rescate al civil mientras la otra persona distrae al youma.

Había momentos que Mina parecía una persona llena de inocencia, carente de experiencias sobre la vida, pero al escucharla razonar, quedaba claro que su nivel estaba por encima de Serena e incluso los generales, quienes ni siquiera habían pensado en la posibilidad de otro youma.

—Bien, pido a Serena —Jadeite se apresuró a decir, sorprendiendo más a Nephrite que a cualquier otro — Es mi vecina, iré a buscar a Darién en nuestra casa y de paso la dejaré a salvó.

—Entonces yo iré con Nephrite a buscar en su departamento —Jupiter dijo, ignorando que Venus lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Jadeite. Antes de que Venus pudiera decir algo encontra de la bina de Jadeite y Serena, Tuxedo Mask se apresuró a interponerse entre el general y Serena.

—Mi conciencia no me permite dejar a una bella dama ser escortada por un agente perverso del Negaverso.

Serena se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su amado Tuxedo Mask, pese a que corazón pertenecía a Darién su amor no había desaparecido por completo. Nephrite noto el gesto de Serena y negó con la cabeza. Venus aprovecho las palabras de Tuxedo Mask para saltar al lado de Serena, sonreír abiertamente y sin dar paso a oportunidad de contrariarla, Venus se ofreció a escortar a Serena y buscar en la casa de los generales a Darién.

Pronto, todos comenzaron su búsqueda.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask observó la espalda de Jadeite, el general que solo unos meses atrás lo había intentado ahogar. La situación actual le era extraña, como un problema de integrales que él jamás había aprendido a resolver pese a que debía saberlo.

Un día los generales se ocultaban de las scouts y al otro, de repente eran amigos que peleaban juntos contra youmas. Él había estado con Sailor Moon desde el primer dia, apoyando siempre desde las sombras sin pedir nada a cambio, aún así las scouts debían de haberlo tomado en consideración.

El general saltó sin problemas varios metros arriba, brincando al techo de un complejo departamental y Tuxedo Mask se apresuró a seguirlo pese a su ligera migraña y el dolor que lo atravesaba cada vez que hacia esfuerzos con sus pies.

Sintió un poco de náuseas una vez que consiguió subir, y se tragó la saliva que le quemaba la garganta para no parecer débil ante el general.

.

.

.

Un mal salto, una caída en matorrales mojados y un fuerte dolor en sus pies fue lo último que Darién recordó cuando despertó en el piso de un hermoso departamento lleno de lienzos descansando en las paredes y los muebles, tambien existía una mezcla de olor a pintura y barniz que lo mareaba un poco.

—¡Oh, qué bueno! ¡Ya despertaste!

Darién se sentó inmediatamente y observó a la joven mujer que había gritado: una mujer pequeña de cabello castaño sujetado en una trenza, sus ojos cafés eran tímidos y su nariz redonda. Nunca la había visto en su vida, pero había algo en ella que le era familiar.

—Apareciste en mi patio, de la nada —la mujer explicó tímidamente mientras ofrecía una toalla a Darién y después sonrió con gentileza—Creí que eras un ángel...¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido...

Ángel.

Darién sintió la bilis subir por su garganta y ocultó su cara en la toalla, esperando que al secar su faz también sería capaz de arrancar su horror al recordar a Gatu, a sus manos, a la mesa de operaciones y las imágenes que eran visiones que hablaban de lo peor de la humanidad.

—¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? —la mujer preguntó, cada movimiento de ella mesurado para evitar agitar a Darién —Deben estar preocupados.

—Este es el número —Darién extendió una de las tarjetas que Maxfield le había dado. Estaba mojado, como la ropa que traía puesta, y él se sintió culpable al ver que había un charco en el suelo pese al par de toallas bajo él.

—Soy Maggy, ¿cómo te llamas? — ella cuestionó, y Darién logró pronunciar su nombre por debajo de la toalla en su cara, en unos segundos, la mujer estaba hablando por teléfono —Bueno, ¿esta el señor Maxfield por ahi? ¿Le puede decir que su hijo Darién está-... Sí, está bien...claro...por supuesto...esta es mi dirección...

Darién cerró sus ojos, una parte de él sorprendido por como Maggie había malinterpretado su relación con Maxfield. Aún así, en medio de sus pensamientos empañados en torturarlo y su cuerpo mojado, le era difícil seguir la conversación de Maggie.

Tenía tanta culpa por lo sucedido, pensaba que pudo haber hecho algo distinto y haber peleado con más fuerza o haber gritado por ayuda en aquel callejón al menos para buscar ayuda para Saori o quizá no haber salido de su cama ese fatídico día.

—¿Podrías ser mi modelo?

Él parpadeó varias veces, bajo la toalla de su cara y miró los ojos brillantes de la mujer intentando descifrarla, pero únicamente había honestidad. La única razón para acceder con su cabeza era que ella lo había rescatado de la lluvia, lo que no esperaba era que la mujer sacará una libreta de un cajón y empezará a dibujarlo ahí mismo, con él destilando agua en el suelo y ella sentada en un banco de madera.

Quince minutos después, él seguía mojado y ella trabajando en su dibujo cuando alguien tocó el timbre y Maggy se apresuró a atender la puerta. Darién se había resignado a ver la cara de Nephrite o Jadeite, y casi podía imaginamos cruzar el umbral de la habitación. A ellos dos podía encarar sin dificultad: a Serena y su padre, no.

El señor Tsukino entró en la habitación seguido por su hija y ambos vieron con idénticos ojos de asombro a Darién, quien yacía aún mojado en el piso. Darién tragó saliva y sonrió como si no se sintiera humillado.

Para su suerte, el padre de Serena le había llevado ropa seca y, aunque ocupó que tanto Maggy y el señor Tsukino lo llevarán al baño, se pudo cambiar solo y logró salir de la casa de la pintora con su orgullo intacto.

—¿Podrias ser mi modelo?

Darién escuchó a la pintora preguntar a Serena y él subió el vidrio del carro completamente, molesto al ver que los Tsukinos no se apresuraban a subir y seguían platicando con la pintora. Si él pudiera caminar no tendría que esperarlos, en lugar de eso hubiera tomado un taxi y estaría devuelta en su departamento.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el vidrio en un intento de tranquilizar su furia y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el motor del carro se detuvo.

* * *

Venus vio a Nephrite y Jadeite escoltar a Darién a la casa vecina de Serena, ambos generales lanzando dagas con los ojos como si quisieran golpearse, ambos aún llenos de furia por dejar que su protegido desapareciera de nuevo.

Media hora antes, cuand Serena y Venus llegaron a la casa de los generales, el celular de uno de ellos había sonado con información del paradero de Darién. Serena se apresuró a pedir ayuda a su padre mientras Venus iba en búsqueda de los generales para cancelar la búsqueda. Ella cruzó sus brazos al notar que Darién seguía tan lisiado como la última vez que lo vio.

Alguien saltó junto a Venus, de alguna forma consiguiendo no resbalar en las tejas y dió su informe a la otra scout inmediatamente.

—No encontré a Tuxedo Mask en la zona asignada de búsqueda...¿crees que Jadeite lo haya atacado?

—No. Mercury hubiera captado alguna señal de confrontación en su computadora —Venus contestó secamente, aún reflexionando sobre el asunto peligroso de Darién siendo vecino de Serena y lo extraño de su incapacidad, sin embargo, al notar que Júpiter seguía nerviosa, continuó su explicación —Jadeite dijo que Tuxedo Mask le tiene rencor por lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto y se fue por otro lado.

—¿Aeropuerto?

—Yo tampoco sé —Venus alzó un hombro y vio una vez más a las dos casas que estaba vigilando antes de que llegara su compañera.

—¿Crees que Serena esté bien? —Lita preguntó, sus ojos viendo a la casa de su amiga —Con Nephrite y Jadeite viviendo cerca de ella y todas las cosas que están pasando...Se que es fuerte y es más inteligente de lo que parece, pero esto no debe ser sencillo para ella. Incluso si el chico que le gusta es su vecin-

—Esta fingiendo —Venus siseó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Jupiter y no Artemis, quizá una parte de ella recordaba la vieja camaderia o sinplesimpl estaba muy molesta, pero las palabras dichas en voz alta no pudieran desaparecer una vez dichas —Darien está fingiendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya debería haberse curado así mismo. Sus poderes nunca fueron tan débiles que una herida no mágica fuera capaz de haberlo lisiado. Ese canalla esta...

Muchos años atrás, cuando Endymion era solo alguien a quien Serenity veía a escondidas, Venus lo espió curando a un niño, su tacto sanando un enorme corte en el brazo y dejando una cicatriz en el lugar de donde antes brotaba sangre. En aquel entonces, Venus no lo creyó nada especial, muchos humanos o personas del milenio de plata eran poseedores de ese don.

Debió haberse dado cuenta que también el césped a pies de él enverdecia o que él mostraba más signos de cansancio que un mago normal, signos claros de un guardián que usaba sus poderes sin saber canalizarlos correctamente. Pero curar su propio cuerpo era algo más natural, y en el presente, tras ver a Darién sin venda en su ojo, ella estaba segura de que él había despertado más sus poderes.

—Darien es un hombre orgulloso. No está fingiendo nada — Júpiter dijo al notar la furia en la cara de su amiga, después al notar que estaba siendo ignorada, se marchó del lugar, dejando a Venus sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¿Clavaste una pieza de metal en el ojo del youma? —Jadeite preguntó una vez que Darién terminó de relatar como había escapado del monstruo —Pese a que los humanos son estúpidos, veo que a veces aprenden un poco.

—No eres gracioso Jadeite —Darien dijo.

Nephrite aprovecho que ninguno de los otros dos hombres dijo nada por varios segundos antes de aclarar su garganta.

—Darién, últimamente has sido víctima predilecta de varias personas. Y, pese a que en teoría debería de ser capaz de encontrarte con facilidad con mis poderes, no lo puedo hacer, así que de hoy en adelante usarás esto.

Darién agarró una pulsera negra de dos dedos de ancho y comenzó a inspeccionar las luces brillantes que proyectaba en una pequeña pantalla roja, abajo tenía una dirección. Alzó una ceja y vio a los generales sin entender el objeto.

—Es un rastreador —Nephrite explicó.

—¿Esta es la dirección de la casa? ¿Y tú número de celular? —Darien preguntó, sus cachetes rojos por la indignación.

—¿Algún problema?

—No voy a usarlo.

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, Nephrite lo sujetó por la muñeca izquierda, tomo el brazalete y antes de que Darién pudiera pelear con más fuerza, el objeto metálico estaba rodeando su muñeca.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!

Darién gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dos puños, sus ojos llenos de rabia y quijada apretada, después, intentó quitarse la pulsera con su mano derecha.

—El seguro ocupa el uso de las dos manos —Nephrite explicó, feliz de ignorar la mirada venenosa de la persona que él tenía que proteger.

—Jadeite, ¡quitamelo! —Darien llevó su mano hacia Jadeite, quién inmediatamente se apresuró a intentar quitar el seguro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! — Nephrite preguntó, su voz cargada de amenaza.

—Quito el seguro — Jadeite contestó simplemente mientras aplastaba los cuatro botones de seguridad.

—Soy tu superior, y estás desobedeciendo mis órdenes —Nephrite empezo a decir, sus cejas arqueadas peligrosamente y Darién soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver lo que parecía ser una confrontación irritante.

Estaba harto de que todos y todo quería tenerlo encadenado listo para ser usado. Ya habían sido tres veces que los youmas lo usaban como escudo humano y Darién odiaba recordar lo inútil que era. Pero eso no evitaba sentir enojo al ver que Nephrite quería ponerle un localizador como a un animal salvaje.

A su lado, Jadeite sonreía molesto a Nephrite, pese a que su frente y sus manos estaban sudadas no quería demostrar el miedo que tenía a Nephrite, y fracasaba espectacularmente. Darién se preparó para intervenir pero antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir, Nephrite lanzó una carcajada falsa y señalo con su cabeza a Darién.

—Él no es el príncipe.

Jadeite respiró profundamente, vio a Darién y tapo su cara con sus manos, logrando ocultar a Darién parte de sus emociones, pero el cambio radical entre su miedo anterior y su actual tristeza era preocupante.

Existe en el mundo un tipo de persona que es excelente para leer a las personas, entender el momento adecuado para avanzar o retroceder en una conversación y saben exactamente qué decir para conseguir la información que requieren, capaces de manipular la situación y personas a su conveniencia. Darién Chiba, en cambio carecía de ese don.

—"Príncipe" algo tan criptico merece una explicación — Darién mencionó e inquirió a Nephrite con la mirada para que le respondiera.

—Eso no te incumbe —Nephrite respondió secamente y Darién apretó los labios en indignación.

Bien, entonces que todos siguieran con sus secretos, Darién pensó con amarigura y fue a su cuarto.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 26

Muchas personas consideraban a Liar un hombre bien portado, un buen trabajador y una bastantepersona normal. Por eso, a veces, él se sorprendía que información que se le debía de dar le era negada y su humor estaba disminuyendo conforme pasaban los días.

Solo unos días atrás, él había visto de nuevo a Darién Chiba visitando el hospital. Ambos ojos intactos sin muestra de alguna cicatriz o problemas en la vista. Eso era imposibe, más que un milagro médico, era una aberración de la naturaleza, o eso era lo que Liar pensaba pero nunca podia decir porque las pruebas estaban resguardadas bajo llave.

Necesitaba algo para acabar con el muchacho antes de que arruinara más las cosas. Estaba pensando en qué hacer al respecto cuando un hombre de largo cabello gris se sentó en la misma mesa que él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Liar preguntó con fingida cortesía.

—De hecho, yo soy el que planea ayudarle — el hombre sonrió y extendió un pequeño frasco con una sustancia rojiza dentro — Le ofresco poder.

—¿Poder? —Liar preguntó, sintiendo sus manos temblar de emoción ante la posibilidad de hacerse de aquella pequeña botella, llamado por una energía que era tanto una voz en el viento como electricidad sobre su piel. Con esa cosa podría conseguir lo que quería, de eso él estaba seguro.

—Sí. Poder — el hombre de cabello gris contestó y después miró hacia un grupo de muchachas que discutía fuera del restaurante, sus ojos enfocados en una joven de trenzas que sonreía burlona ante las lágrimas de otra de las muchachas — Me disculpa, soy un hombre que debe ayudar a muchos, y alguien necesita mi ayuda justo ahora.

En cuanto el hombre se fue, Liar agarró el pequeño frasco, escuchando algo susurrar en su oído justo lo que él quería escuchar.

* * *

—¿Cumples años en diciembre?

—Sí. El veintiuno.

—¿En serio? Pareces más un leo que un sagitario.

Darién rodó sus ojos y continuó hechando tierra a las plantas del jardín. Serena lo observaba desde su lado de la cerca, apoyando sus codos en el barandal mientras lo veía trabajar, y sentado a las afueras de la casa, Jadeite leia el periódico para ver el estado del mercado.

—¿Vas a ayudar a la señorita Peggy para su obra de arte? A mí me invitó a modelar también, voy a ir el proximo fin de semana. Por si quieres ir.

—Hablas mucho —Darién dijo mientras sacaba hojas secas de las ramas de sus plantas. Atender un jardín era más laborioso que regar helechos, pero aún así lo disfrutaba enormemente.

—Ugh, estoy haciéndote compañia. Deberías apreciar mi encantadora precencia — ella dijo tras hacer un puchero con sus labios.

—No necesito compañía. Prefiero estar solo — él mintió, incapaz de admitir que sí disfrutaba la presencia de Serena ahí, la mentira había salido de sus labios sin intentarlo.

—Sí...claro —Serena contestó sarcásticamente, depues, al pensar un poco, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación — ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

Darién apretó el mango de la pequeña pala para jardín, mordió su labio y fingió que no había escuchado la pregunta. Desde que había salido del hospital, no había ido ni siquiera un solo día a la escuela. Era la única cosa buena tras todo el fiasco del secuestro.

Serena volvió a repetir la pregunta, su voz más alta y menos feliz. Él la volvió a ignorar. Ella volvió a intentar de nuevo, esta vez casi gritando y consiguiendo llamar la atención de Jadeite, quien les lanzó una mirada sucia a los adolescentes antes de volver a su periódico, dispuesto a ignorarlos al menos que una emergencia se presentará.

—Bien. Me está yendo de maravilla — Darién dijo sin alzar su vista de la tierra, incapaz de mentirle directamente a los ojos.

—Vaya. Eso es genial, me gustaría ser tan inteligente como tú, apuesto que entiendes todo en el salón de clases y tienes muchos amigos porque eres muy agradable.

Ninguna de esas palabras sonaba falsas, todas tenían el rastro de ser dichas nacidas de genuina admiración y Darién, avergonzado de siquiera alzar su vista para verla, comenzó a jugar con la tierra muerta para distraerse.

Sí, era inteligente. Muchas personas habían elogiado su cerebro, sonriendo falsamente mientras le decían que quizá era un genio, pero eso no negaba la realidad de que él era una persona antipática a la que se solía perdonar sus ofensas por creerle alguien importante, y alguna veces, si Nephrite estaba en lo correcto, las personas eran amables con Darién porque los poderes de él eran capaces de manipular emociones.

Una idea comenzó a surgir en la cabeza de Darién: él estaba manipulando a Serena.

Por supuesto, no existía otro motivo para que ella decidiera de un día para otro tratarlo como un buen amigo y prácticamente jurarle amistad eterna cuando él estaba en el hospital. No existía ninguna razón lógica para que ella desperdiciará su tiempo con alguien incapaz de caminar y con problemas de memoria.

Ella, por supuesto, era ignorante de sus problemas de memoria, pero el día que los descubriera, él estaba seguro de que ella lo vería como una carga que ya no merecía más su amistad.

—¿Darién? ¿Estás bien?

—Aja.

Darién tragó saliva, sus ojos fijos en las hojas verdes de la pequeña planta de jardín y se dispuso a buscar con una mano su silla de ruedas. Necesitaba alejarse de Serena porque tenía miedo a que él la estuviera controlando o peor, que ella descubriera que tanto su cuerpo como su alma estaban rotos.

Serena lo miró partir sin decirle palabra alguna.

—Recuerda que hoy en la tarde debemos ir al templo —Jadeite dijo cuando Darién cruzó a su lado y Darién lo ignoró.

* * *

Mina Aino observó el informe de la Dra. Tristán, intentando descubrir quien era ella para el Milenio de Plata. Las manos de la doctora estaban por todos lados en el expediente de Chiba, desde la primera operación que Chiba tuvo en el hospital al misterioso fondo jugoso de dinero que se le había otorgado a Chiba en su decimo sexto cumpleaños.

Los fondos provenían de personas que como Mina eran reencarnación del Milenio de Plata, así que Tristán tenía que haber sido alguien importante y con suficiente capacidad para recordar a Endymion.

—Es impossible. Si Endymion reencarnó hace diesciocho años entonces es imposible que ella viera el parecido entre un adulto y un bebé ¡Agh! —Mina se tumbó en su cama y observó al techo, su cabello dorado esparcido a su alrededor — ¿Entonces por qué lo ayudó? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una colaboradora de Endymion? ¿Es una treta urgada por Endymion para forjar el supuesto pasado de Chiba?

—Mina, estás pensando demasiado.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo. Hay muchas cosas que se me escapan...sería más sencillo si los datos de Chiba no estuvieran sobre todo el lugar.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir...

Mina lanzó una mirada desesperada a Artemis, incapaz de lograr formar una idea clara sobre la situación.

—Ni siquiera se si debo permitir el romance entre Endymion y Sailor Moon — Mina tapo sus ojos con su brazo, como si con ello pudiera ocultarse de la realidad del mundo — No sé qué hacer.

—No estamos seguros de que Chiba sea Endymion —Artemis intentó reconfortarla —Ni que Sailor Moon sea Serenity. Estas pensando sobre demasiado supuestos y eso te quita claridad para pensar. Es necesario tener evidencia concreta y de ahí proceder.

Mina reflexionó las palabras de Artemis, su cabeza revoloteando con todos los quizás que se presentaban con el escenario, pero incluso la sabiduría de su compañero era incapaz de quitarle el peso en su corazón.

Poco tiempo tuvo para acomodar sus pensamientos, pues el comunicador comenzó a sonar, vibrando en el tocador lejos del alcance de Mina. A veces la vida podía ser muy complicada.

* * *

Sailor Moon bostezó en cuanto el youma se convirtió en una pila de cenizas. Su preciosa hora de la siesta había sido arruinada una vez más. Mercury y Jupiter, las únicas otras dos scouts que estaban presentes, tampoco parecían felices tras la victoria.

—¿Por esto deje de cocinar? —Jupiter señaló al montón de cenizas que yacían en la tierra del pequeño parque vacío —Ni siquiera era una emergencia.

—Es mejor así —Mercury se apresuró a decir, aunque su rostro seguía teniendo marcas de decepcion por estar ahí —. La prevención es también importante para mantener a la población a salvó.

Las tres chicas vieron de nuevo a su alrededor, confirmando que el lugar estaba completamente vacío y su desesperación volvió a crecer. Sus vidas estaban aún dominadas por el Negaverso y sus monstruos.

La única esperanza que tenían era que la princesa apareciera y eliminará a los monstruos con el dichoso Cristal de Plata, y así todas podrían recobrar su vida normal. En ese futuro, no iban a estar arriesgando sus cuerpos constantemente ni tendrían que dejar de hacer cosas que querían porque la obligación de derrotar a un youma era siempre prioridad.

—¡Chicas! ¿Esta todo bien?

Las tres scouts miraron en dirección de sus otras dos compañeras, quienes hicieron su aparición sin el circo que hubieran hecho de haber estado el youma presente.

—Ya acabamos con la youma. Mars, vives a solo diez minutos de aqui ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Jupiter inquirió, su voz logrando transmitir suficiente antagonismo para conseguir que Mars cruzará los brazos y se negara a contestar.

—Debe tener un buen motivo —Mercury defendió a su compañera inmediatamente y la miró con un poco de curiosidad en espera de una explicación.

Un foco en la cabeza de Sailor Moon se prendió en ese momento, iluminando su revelación con la luz de los celos.

—¡Estabas con Darién! ¡En esas "clases"! —Sailor Moon acusó.

—¿Llegaste tarde por estar besando a un chico? —Jupiter saltó a acusar rápidamente.

—¿Qué? — Mars dijo alzando una ceja fina, retando a que volvieran a repetir aquellas acusaciones contra ella.

—¡Sabes que me gusta y lo besaste! —Sailor Moon lloró, saltando a conclusiones que únicamente tenían de fundamento sus celos.

—Para estar aqui deje que se arruinara un platillo que costaba un cuarto de la renta de mi departamento y tú estás besando chicos...no puedo creerlo.

Mercury miró suplicante hacia Venus, implorando que detuviera la pelea entre las tres amigas rápidamente, pero la scout vestida de naranja tenía la apariencia de alguien a punto de estallar. Mercury, amenazada por el aura de sus compañeras, comenzó a retroceder.

Aún sometida a las injustas acusaciones, Mars estaba brillando roja por la indignación y, al ser ella aún una niña en el corazón y un cuerpo lleno de hormonas bajo la forma de scout, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: empujó a Jupiter con fuerza y, gracias a lo abrupto del movimiento, la scout solamente se dió cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

Sailor Moon se apresuró a dar su mano a Jupiter, pero fue rechazada con una bofetada y Sailor Moon llevó su mano herida a su pecho, incapaz de comprender por qué Jupiter estaba molesta con ella.

—Jupiter. No lo hagas —Venus amenazó, su voz firme como la de un comandante.

—¡Cállate doble cara! —Jupiter escupió las palabras en cuanto se incorporó. Aún así no fue contra Venus sino contra Mars, y en pocos segundos las dos estaban una enfrente de la otra, listas para pelear a golpes.

Sailor Moon comenzó a sentir miedo al verlas tan cerca una de la otra y comenzó a llorar. Quería ayuda para detener el caos a su alrededor.

—Llorar no resuelve nada, Moon. Por favor, solo una vez déjame pensar en paz.

—¿Venus?

—Para empezar esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado pensando en ese estúpido chico — La última palabra fue dicha con tanto rencor que Sailor Moon palideció del miedo, su corazón saltando fuertemente en su pecho —Te prohíbo verlo, no quiero que vuelvas a tener contacto con él nunca más.

Sailor Moon dejó las lágrimas en sus ojos caer justo en el momento que Jupiter dió un puñetazo a Mars.

* * *

Nephrite observó a la parte trasera del carro una vez más, cerciorándose de que Darién estaba bien. Prácticamente en el momento que Jadeite lo había subido al carro, el joven muchacho había empezado a sudar.

La primera impresión de Nephrite había sido que Darién se sentía humillado por tener que ser cargado por las escaleras, pero mientras más caras hacia Darién más se empezaba a preguntar si sería necesario ir de nuevo al doctor.

—Vira a la izquierda — Darién dijo con certeza pese a que sus ojos estaban brincando de una lado a otro —¡Hazlo!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Vira a la izquierda ahora!

Nephrite continuó en línea recta, demasiado orgulloso para obedecer instrucciones que le parecían provenir de un niño malcriado. Darién comenzó a acariciar una mano con la otra y su respiración se volvió cortada.

Nephrite hizo una parada de alto, espero a que tres carros cruzarán y aprovecho la oportunidad para pensar en alguna clínica cercana para llevar al niño a revisión.

—Jadeite... llévame a allá. A la izquierda —Darién ordenó, su mano abriendo la puerta trasera en ese momento —¡Llévame!

Nephrite ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reírse de la absurda idea de Darién, pues Jadeite se apresuró a complacer las exigencias de Darién y en cuatro segundos bajo del carro, tomo a Darién en sus brazos y fue en la dirección que se le ordenó.

Nephrite estacionó su carro, cerró las puertas que los otros dos hombres habían dejado abiertas y juro que iba a darle una paliza a Jadeite en cuanto lo viera de nuevo.

Los persiguió por tres cuadras hasta llegar a un parque comunitario que olía a gas. Darién y Jadeite estaban anonandos viendo frente a ellos, ignorando que Nephrite estaba detrás de ellos.

—Jadeite, deja al niño en el suelo.

Jadeite saltó un poco en su sitio pero al ver que Nephrite no estaba jugando, delicadedamente dejó a Darién en el césped y se volteó hacia el otro general.

En menos de un segundo, Jadeite impacto contra un árbol tras ser empujado por la energía de Nephrite . Simultáneamente, una persona voló por encima de las cabezas de los hombres, cayendo al suelo como una muñeca roja.

Mars se levantó del piso y limpió la tierra de su cara, tenía una sonrisa cruel en su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma inhumana.

—¡Júpiter! ¡No! — Mercury abrazó el brazo de la scout de Júpiter para evitar que realizará un ataque contra ellas — Mira, hay civiles, por favor detente.

—¡Esos son los generales! ¡Ahorá quítate de encima!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Nephrite gritó con fuerza, sintiendo ira por toda la situación. Una vez más Darién arruinó todo yendo directo al problema, esta vez justo en el centro de alguna rencilla entre las scouts.

—¿Por qué trajiste a ese aquí? — Venus recriminó a Nephrite, su cabeza señalando a Darién, quien estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Sailor Moon intentar evitar que Mars buscara venganza contra Júpiter —Ese estupido mentiroso solo cuasa problemas y no es requerido aquí.

—¡Venus! — Mercury estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aún incapaz de lograr detener los intentos de Júpiter de seguir atacando a Mars — Ya chicas, por favor, todas comportense.

—¿Estás hablando de Darién, Venus? — Nephrite inquirió irritado. La única persona que tenía derecho a quejarse del muchacho de cabello negro era Nephrite.

—¡Sería mejor si estuviera muerto! —Sailor Venus ignoró a Nephrite y corrió hacia Darién, sujetandolo por la camisa — ¿Por qué sigues vivo? ¿Por qué naciste? ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Darien abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y tragó saliva, y como un niño que no sabe qué hacer, perdido en el caos, buscó ayuda a su alrededor. Fue Jadeite el que corrió a su rescate, tomando la mano de Venus y retandola de frente, aunque ella era capaz de destruirlo, él no iba a dejar el miedo detener su primer impulso de ayudar a Darién.

Sailor Moon agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, aún llorando mientras abrazaba a Mars. Para su buena suerte, Mars logró recobrar un poco de cordura al darse cuenta que la situación había escapado demasiado.

—Estamos siendo influidas por un youma — Mars logró decir entre dientes, después su furia volvió mientras miraba a Jadeite — ¡Te ofrecí mi ayuda y así me pagas!

—No somos nosotros — Jadeite se defenfio con más calma — Pero si quieres pelea..

—¿Jadeite? — Darién alzó su voz por primera vez tras haber llegado ahí, sus labios temblando un poco al ver la cara del general rubio.

Tal si la voz de Darién fuera agua, el fuego dentro de Jadeite pareció averse esfumado y eso recordó a Nephrite que la causa de todo ese desastre era que Jadeite obedecía ciegamente a Darién a un punto obsesivo. Eso lo hacía desear volver a golpear a Jadeite y dejarle claro quien era el que mandaba entre todos.

—¿Un youma? —Mercury decidió volver la conversación a un punto productivo. Tanto ella como Sailor Moon mostraban un enorme alivio de saber que la causa de su rencilla tenía un origen externo — Lo voy a buscar con mi mini laptop ¿Jupiter?

—Entiendo. Entiendo. Dios...¡que tonta soy! Agh..

Nephrite sintió un poco de lástima por la scout. Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba mucho más de la situación. No existía ningún youma en Juban con tanto poder de manipulación, la persona culpable de todo el caos solamente podía ser una: Malakite.

Y si Malakite o Zoicite estaban cerca del lugar, de nuevo recordarían a Darién y podrían ir tras a él. Pero por supuesto, al niño qué le importaba ponerse en la mira de youmas o criminales cuando era Nephrite quien tenía que lidiar con limpiar el desastre y pasar noches en vela para asegurarse que Darien no muriera a causa de una fiebre.

—Lo encontré —Mercury dijo y señaló a un punto en la distancia —. Esta justo arriba de ese árbol, pero su lectura no es como la de un youma normal. Es más bien como el youma que enfrentamos la última vez. El que era humano.

—¿Amigo suyo? — Mars preguntó a los generales, sus manos casi danzando con el deseo de lanzar fuego.

—De Malakite — Jadeite contestó por Nephrite.

—Muy bien, todas, es momento de vencer al youma.

En poco tiempo y sin ayuda de los generales, las scouts habían logrado purificar a una niña con trenzas. Aún asi, ninguna estaba feliz de saber que los nuevos enemigos eran verdaderos humanos. Eso complicaba todo.

* * *

A pesar de que el youma que las había hecho enfrentarse una a otra había sido purificado, la semilla de la discordia había sido plantada y Rey ya no quería hablar con ellas ni Serena quería hablar con Mina.

Lo que Mina le dijo a Darién parecía haberlo desanimado mucho y después del enfrentamiento, el muchacho había adquirido esa mirada triste que parecía consumir la felicidad del mundo entero.

Serena se acostó en su cama, pensando en los eventos de justo una semana atrás. Ella quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como el día que habían ido a ver películas a la casa de Darién y todos habían tenido un buen rato. El problema, es que todas llevaban siete días sin quererse hablar una a la otra.

—Luna, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Intenta disculparte con Rey de nuevo. Después de todo fuiste muy grosera con ella.

—Rey es grosera conmigo todo el tiempo y nunca me pide disculpas — Serena cruzó sus brazos, pero al ver la cara juzgadora de Luna decidió no seguir aquella línea de pensamiento — Ya me disculpé. Pero Rey simplemente no quiere nuestras disculpas. Ya sé, quizá sí le llevo un pastel va a aceptar mis disculpas.

—Sí. Me parece una buena idea.

* * *

Las clases de Rey eran solamente ejercicios de respiración y únicamente una vez ella lo había hecho intentar usar sus poderes, dándole un libro y después exigiéndole que le dijera algo del pasado del objeto. No había funcionado pero tras el intento, Darién había acabado con una pequeña jaqueca.

—¿Siempre te causa dolor de cabeza usar tus poderes? — Rey preguntó mientras acomodaba un trapo caliente en la cabeza de Darién.

La primera impresión que Darién había tenido de Rey era algo sencilla: la sacerdotisa era una niña común que se interesaba en divertirse e ir de compras. Eso era algo común, agradable en su simplicidad, pero tras dos clases con ellas descubrió que la joven tenía un temperamento mayor que Nephrite y también un lado suave que la guiaba a ayudar a las personas sufriendo como él.

—¡TIse hice una pregunta

—Sí. A veces me causan un poco de dolor. Pero nada grave...¿es normal?

—No, realmente no. Creo que te ocurre porque los has intentado suprimir mucho tiempo.

Darién aceptó la explicación. Era reconfortante saber que no estaba loco, más si consideraba que el día anterior había tenido que ir con una psicóloga que lo había mirado como si él fuera un espécimen de laboratorio.

Él no sabía cómo Jadeite le había conseguido una tutora paranormal pero le estaba muy agradecido. No podía esperar a aprender a usar sus poderes y hacer cosas increíbles como Nephrite, Jadeite o Sailor Moon. Entonces dejaría de ser una carga para todos.

"¿Por qué no moriste? ¿por qué naciste?

Darién cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar las palabras de Venus. Todas las noches de la última semana, aquellas oraciones habían sido la canción de cuna con la que dormía y el despertador amargo con el que despertaba.

Racionalmente sabía que no tenía que dejarse impactar por lo que Venus había dicho influenciada por un youma, pero su mente era incapaz de detener las reacciones de su cuerpo de vergüenza o tristeza. Incluso había hecho lo posible para no hablar con Serena.

Una parte de él temía que ella fuera a repetir las palabras de Venus y otra, aún no podía olvidar el enorme hecho de que él la estaba manipulando con sus poderes. Vio a Rey abrir un libro de su escuela e intentó preguntarle.

—¿Rey? — "estoy manipulando a Serena para que me quiera", Darién cerró su boca antes de poder siquiera avanzar una sílaba, pero la sacerdotisa lo miró esperando a que él preguntará algo y él intentó continuar — ¿Serena...?

—Serena y yo ya no somos amigas.

Darién se sentó tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos enormes ante las palabras de Rey. Era como si le hubieran quitado algo que quería y estaba demasiado sorprendido para gritar que lo quería de vuelta.

—Pero ustedes eran muy buenas amigas. Tenían una amistad tan bella como la primavera.

—No era tan profunda — Rey dijo, una de sus cejas alzadas ante las palabras poéticas de Darién.

Si la amistad de Rey y Serena había llegado a su final, Darién no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Él no tenía amigos cercanos, únicamente Serena e incluso con ella, la amistad era algo sin grosor que podía ser roto con una brisa. Quizá ya él la había destrozado con su silencio.

O peor aún, él había hecho algo para lastimar la amistad de Rey y Serena. Sí, era su culpa tal como Venus lo había dicho y todos estarían mejor si él no hubiera nacido. En unos segundos, dejó el presente y vio hacia el pasado, en esa cama había llorado una mujer de cabello negro, sus ojos violetas buscando en la puerta que él apareciera. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y se alistaba todos los días pero él no llegó.

—Respira Darién — Rey le ordenó, su voz atravesando filosa el mar de recuerdos ajenos — Calma.

Darién parpadeó y miró hacia todos los lados de la habitación, buscando rastros de que estaba en el presente en lugar de aquel pasado.

—Ya veo, cuando estás en situaciones de estrés tus poderes se pueden volver caóticos. Es normal.

—¿Tu también ves cosas del pasado?

—Un poco. Sí. Pero mis poderes son mejores para la predicción y es más difícil para mí ver cosas del pasado, menos si no lo intentó.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—¡Es tu culpa, tonto! — al ver que Darién mostraba de nuevo signos de estrés y tristeza, Rey decidió enmendar — Tus poderes son muy buenos para conducir emociones, y mis poderes son muy grandes. Ví lo que viste.

Darién desvió la mirada avergonzado. Él era la persona adulta en la habitación y Rey aún así se veía forzada a tener que mimarlo como a un niño asustadizo que acaba de descubrir el miedo a caer.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Vuelve a acostarte y ya la próxima semana continuamos con el programa.

Rey salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, aún intentando recuperarse del corazón roto de aquella mujer que había aparecido en sus visiones. Darien, en cambio, reflexiono en silencio: Era cierto que su princesa no lo amaba, pero los sentimientos de la mujer que había llorado por su amado, esos sentimientos eran más desgarradores porque eran también un llanto por el pasado que se deseaba recuperar y la constante esperanza aniquilada todos los días por la soledad.

Tal vez, él reflexionó, su princesa no lo amaba porque él no la había amado como debía.

* * *

Serena entregó el pequeño pastel a Rey, esperando a que la perdonará esta vez. La sacerdotisa observó el pastel glaciado de chocolate y lambió sus labios.

—Lo siento Rey. Perdón por acusarte de besar a Darién.

—Bueno. Supongo que como de verdad lo sientes mucho, todo está bien — Rey contestó y sujetó el pastel, sonriendo al ver que era de su marca favorita — Ven, vamos a mi cuarto para comer un poco de pastel.

—¡Rey! ¿Vas a compartir conmigo también? ¡Eres increíble!

—Lo sé — Rey contestó feliz, después de dar varios pasos en dirección de su cuarto, paró en seco — Agh, deje a Darién en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron al escuchar el nombre de su amado y rápidamente le dijo a Rey que era mejor si los tres comían juntos el delicioso pastel de chocolate juntos, pero Rey negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo, está demasiado débil. Aún le falta mucho por aprender. Si lo ves así, podrías lastimar más su orgullo.

—¿Crees que es por lo que Venus le dijo?

—Sí — Rey contestó y volteó a mirar a Serena de pies a cabeza — Yo ya te perdone así que mejor deja de estar molesta con Mina...no es como si ella te hubiera hecho algo malo a ti.

— Es cierto. Con el que debe disculparse es con Darién.

Serena guardó silencio por unos segundos y decidió que era buen momento de preguntar si Lita y Rey habían hecho las pases ya.

—Lita se disculpo conmigo ya —Rey dijo, alzando un hombro como si le fuera de poca importancia el asunto — Aún sigo molesta con ella pero todas fuimos controladad por la youma y si no trabajamos en equipo las cosas se podrían poner muy mal para todas nosotras.

Los ojos de Rey, rojizos por haber llorado, parecían estar pensando en algo lejano, en un pasado anterior a conocer a las chicas y Serena se preguntó qué era lo que había cambiado en Rey de un día para otro.

Sospechando la causa, su vista cayó en dirección del cuarto de huespedes pero lo único que vio fue la pared de madera y Serena decidió olvidar todos el asunto.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 27

Serena acomodó el cojín en el que estaba sentada e hizo su mejor intento para no voltear ver a Darién sentado a un lado de ella, luciendo como alguien que definitivamente no estaba disfrutando estar ahí. Peggy, la pintora, parecía feliz de no mencionar el estado de humor de su modelo masculino.

Nephrite, Jadeite y el padre de Serena estaban hablando en el patio, posiblemente de algo aburrido como política o el mercado de valores.

—Muy bien. Listo — Peggy dijo sonriendo y después mostró a los dos jóvenes una hermosa pintura con colores pasteles en donde una muchacha de cabello rubio daba un objeto dorado a un joven de cabello negro.

Serena sintió un poco de sangre irse de su cabeza: el objeto en forma de estrella en la pintura era igual al guardapelo de Darién.

Con tantas cosas ocurriendo, había olvidado completamente darselo de vuelta. Darién también pareció reconocer el objeto y sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad por primera vez en dos semanas.

—Esta es una joven que regala una sortija a su amado como prueba de su amor eterno — Peggy dijo con orgullo, feliz de expresar con su arte lo que ella había soñado — Sin embargo, es más triste que la idea de mi cabeza, Darién, ¿podrías sonreír un poco? Lo voy a volver a intentar.

Darién no hizo esfuerzo alguno para sonreír y Serena suspiro de la descepcion. Seguía sin sonreír su amado y ella era incapaz de conseguir que él recuperará su hermoso brillo.

Aún así, ella no quería culpar a Mina, por eso se forzó a continuar modelando.

Tras otra hora y media de posar para Peggy, el padre de Serena y los generales entraron para llevárselos a casa. Mientras Nephrite acomodaba la silla de Darién cercas de él, Serena arregló las cosas en su mochila y casi soltó un grito al notar que las gemas de el cetro lunar estaban brillando. Eso significaba que habia conseguido encontrar otro cristal arcoiris. Sus ojos vieron una vez a Darién y de nuevo al cetro lunar.

Estaba a un paso más de encontrar a la princesa lunar y despues, la princesa curaría a Darién.

—¿Darién, estás bien?

Serena vio hacia Darién, sentado ya en su silla de ruedas, parecía más frágil que cuando estaba en el sillón, sin embargo, la cuasa de que Jadeite le hubiera llamado la atención era un cuadro de pintura a medio terminar colocado en el piso. Los colores eran mucho más opacos que de las otras pinturas, pero la pareja plasmada era familiar a un modo que solamente su propio reflejo podía ser.

En la pintura, un hombre con una mezcla de uniforme militar del siglo XIX y medieval, estaba abrazando a una mujer con un vestido blanco sin tirantes. El rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por cabello dorado que caía sobre su cara dormida, dándole la apariencia de una mujer que simplemente está acostada al lado de su amado. El hombre también "dormía", sus ojos cerrados incapaces de ver las figuras de monstruos que lo enmarcaban a él o a la princesa.

Serena buscó los ojos de Darién, buscando asegurarse de que podía ver sus irises azules y las pupilas dilatadas, muestras indudables de que seguía vivo a diferencia del retrato de pintura.

—Creí que está era la segunda vez que Darién modelaba para usted —Jadeite dijo antes de que Peggy volviera a cubrir la pintura bajo una tela blanca.

—Sí. Lo es — ella contestó un poco nerviosa, pero completamente ignorante de que Jadeite la estaba amenazando. El padre de Serena si entendió la indirecta pero fue incapaz de desviar la atención de Jadeite a tiempo.

—¿Qué era esa pintura?

— Es algo que pinte cuando tenía quince años — Peggy dijo, terminando de cubrir la pintura — Pero no me gusta, es muy triste.

—Es morbida —Darién intervinó — ¿Es una alegoría a que el amor entre los jóvenes está destinado a morir? Los pintas como amantes compartiendo lecho apaciblemente cuando en realidad son cadáveres sin vida esperando a pudrirse... Eso es repulsivo.

—Yo...yo...Esa no fue mi intención.

—Suficiente —Nephrite, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, detuvo a los dos hombres— Darién, Jed, ¿por qué están molestando a la señorita Peggy?

—¿No viste el cuadro de pintura? — Jadeite dijo y dió un paso hacia la pintura pero Serena logró ponerse en su camino sin ser obvio que su intención era detenerlo. El general vio hacia las mujeres, luego a Darién y finalmente decidió que no valía la pena seguir hablando sobre el asunto.

Al despedirse en la puerta, Serena se forzó a decirle a Peggy que su cuadro de los dos amantes durmiendo era muy bonito. La pintora aceptó el cumplido con una sonrisa triste y entró a su casa para ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso por varios minutos hasta que su padre volteó a verla, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, entendiendo que la actitud de Darién y el hombre rubio la habían peetrubado.

—A esos hombres les faltan modales. Esa no es forma de hablarle a una mujer— Kenji sentenció y Serena forzó una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos permanecieron tristes. El patriarca de la familia Tsukino volvió a hablar en búsqueda de continuar la conversación — ¿Tu qué crees Serena?

—Yo ví el cuadro de pintura. Entiendo porque Jade...digo Jed estaba molesto. Se parecía mucho a Darién, el príncipe de la pintura era idéntico a Darién .

Era aterrador pensar en aquel cuadro de pintura, hermoso como una rayo que iluma el cielo con la promesa de un trueno a la distancia. Darién le había llamado morboso, pero para Serena, la pintura era terrorífica, y ella tuvo que respirar profundo mientras recordaba que Darién seguía vivo.

El cuadro de pintura, el cristal arcoiris, la película del abuelo, el pasado del Milenio de Plata. Todas formaban parte de un enorme rompecabezas que Serena sabía conocer el final, pero al intentar resolverlo tenía miedo al dolor que la invadiría. El recuerdo amargo de la tragedia amenazaba con salir a la luz y Serena no podía decidir si quería cerrar sus ojos a la verdad o aceptarla valientemente.

—¿Identico a Darién? — el padre de Serena musitó — Es solamente una pintura vieja, Serena. Te aseguro que si viste algún parecido con Darién fue unicamente una coincidencia.

Serena acepto las palabras de su padre, incapaz de siquiera jugar con la idea de que las coincidencias en su vida eran las ruedas del destino volviendo a moverse. Era su forma de encontrar alivio.

* * *

 _—La princesa está muerta._

 _Tuxedo Mask escuchó a una mujer decir, su voz quebrada transmitiendo un increíble rencor. Él negó con la cabeza y corrió rumbo al castillo, donde por algún motivo ella ya no lo esperaba en el balcón. Por primera vez logro entrar al castillo, a un salón enorme, con vitrales largos decorando las partes superiores de las paredes y pudo ver a decenas de personas bailando con máscaras en sus caras_

 _Todos vestían trajes elaborados de algún estilo europeo viejo y él se pegó contra uno de los pilares del salón._

 _—¿Hoy no ha venido el príncipe heredero? — una mujer con cabello lacio largo preguntó a Darién, sus ojos azules curiosos. Él negó con la cabeza y ella ladeó su cara para señalar hacia una joven con vestido rosa con moños rojos — Aquella dama parece estar buscando que se le pida un baile._

 _Él se resignó y caminó hacia la misteriosa mujer, notando que ella había decidido usar una de esas máscaras que cubrían también el cabello y su vestido era tan retacado como el resto de las mujeres, por lo que incluso su cuello estaba tapado. Aún así, extendió su mano a la desconocida._

 _Ella aceptó la oferta de baile y posó su delicada mano en la de él y pronto ambos estaban bailando juntos. Era algo tan mundano que nadie les prestó atención mientras seguían el ritmo de la música._

 _—He bailado con diez mujeres a lo largo de esta noche, pero solamente usted me ha encantado de esta manera — él susurró casi en la oreja de ella, pero debido a que tenía su cara cubierta, no pudo saber si ella sonrió o no._

 _—Una dama muy distinguida lo ha estado observando todo ese tiempo, mi príncipe — ella dijo sin titubear o dar muestras de que las palabras de él la habían afectado — ¿Quién es ella?...la conoces Es una mujer muy peligrosa y tú has estado a su alcance, ella ya te ha tocado_

 _—¿Peggy? — él sabía que ese no era el nombre de la mujer rubia, pero al mismo tiempo lo era, así que eso fue lo que contestó._

 _—Oh, Darién — la princesa dijo tras dar una vuelta en sus brazos —Sabes que es otra mujer de la que estoy hablando._

 _—No entiendo, princesa, ¿por qué motivo me enviás estos sueños?_

 _La princesa se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, sin embargo, ya no había nadie alrededor de ellos y ambos estaban en el balcón del palacio de la luna. Darién intentó quitarle la máscara pero ella se apartó de él._

 _—¿Me amas? — Darién preguntó desesperado a su princesa._

 _—Soy un sueño, si quieres saber mis sentimientos, debes preguntarme directamente._

 _En ese momento, sonaron las campanas a la distancia y en un parpadeo, la princesa de vestido rosa desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una bella niña con un largo vestido blanco, su cara estaba pálida y sus labios morados._

 _—Los cristales arcoiris, Darién — ella dijo sin mover los labios mientras caia al suelo._

 _—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —Darién gritó mientras corría hacia ella, sosteniendo a la princesa en sus brazos._

 _—Si no hubieras nacido..._

 _—¡No!_

Darien despertó llorando, su corazón latiendo salvaje dentro de su pecho y respirar le era tan difícil que el nudo en su garganta lo estaba ahogando. Cerró sus ojos, una imagen de Serena vestida como la princesa lo hizo gritar por la punzada que le atravesó en ese momento.

Tardó veinte minutos en lograr formar un pensamiento cuerente, capaz de discernir que del baile con la princesa a la imagen muerta de Serena eran solo un sueño. Pero el dolor lo había cegado con tanta fuerza que incluso aunque sabía la verdad, sus lágrimas seguían brotando y cayendo a las sábanas de la cama.

Una vez que logró controlar sus emociones, volvió a intentar dormir, dispuesto a dejar su pesadilla atrás y olvidala con su nuevo sueño. Acomodó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y recostó su cabeza aunque sus ojos negaran a cerrarse.

Llevaba un buen rato acostado con los ojos abiertos, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera. Inmediatamente, se sentó en su cama, sus sentidos alertas al saber que los pasos no le pertenecían ni a Jadeite ni a Nephrite.

Gatu.

Darién lambió sus labios, bajó de la cama y gateó hacia el closet, su corazón latiendo por el miedo y en cuanto cerró la puerta del closet, se empujó así mismo contra la esquina contraria, escondido entre los trajes y algunas sábanas. ¿Era mucho pedir dos semanas sin que lo intentarán matar?

* * *

Esa noche, dos facciones habían tenido el mismo plan: ir por el cristal arcoiris de la pintora Peggy.

El primer grupo, compuesto de dos hombres con idénticos uniformes grises, entraron sin permiso a la casa, asustaron a la mujer y alzaron un cristal negro dispuestos a quitarle el cristal a la mujer sin importarles que ella se volviera una youma.

Para suerte de las mujeres, el segundo grupo estaba conformado por heroínas en leotardos blancos y faldas cortas, las cinco felices de rescatar a una persona incluso de quienes el día de ayer habían considerado aliados.

—¿Sailor Scouts? Gracias a Dios...no se qué está mal con ellos. Hoy en la tarde eran humanos como yo y aparecieron de la nada, como si se hubieran teletransportado — Peggy dijo rápidamente, intentando dar la mayor información posible a las scouts — ¡Gracias por salvarme!

—¿Qué tienen en contra del arte? — Sailor Moon preguntó a los generales, irritada por verlos ahí, en el cuarto de la indefensa pintora — Además, atacar a una bella dama bajo el manto oscuro de la noche es una gran villania digna de los pervertidos.

—Son solo negocios — Jadeite dijo ofendido — Ella tiene algo que nos pertenece.

—¿Qué eres, el crimen organizado? — Mars intervinó, molesta con las palabras del general —¿Es que no tienes honor? ¡Esta mujer ayudó a Darién y así le pagas!

Peggy observaba la escena confundida, mirando a todas las personas en su cuarto bajo una nueva luz. Finalmente, pareció darse cuentá de algo y se puso de pie, asustando a Mercury con lo abrupto de su movimiento.

—¡Sean mis modelos por favor!

Todos olvidaron por un segundo cualquier línea de pensamiento en sus respectivas cabezas para repasar lo que acababan de escuchar. Incluso Nephrite casi perdió su pisada por la absurdidad de la situación.

—Bueno...parece que la señorita pintora los ha perdonado por sus infracciones — Venus dijo, mirando directamente hacia Nephrite —Ahora, no les vamos a dar una paliza si se van en este instante.

Nephrite y Jadeite se miraron uno al otro, intentando comunicar mensajes con el movimiento de sus pupilás, pero al final fueron los hombros de Jadeite los que se alzaron para arriba y dejaron en claro que aceptaban los términos de Venus.

Sailor Moon, que estaba demasiado confundida para entender la situación, sintió el comunicador vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda de scout. Los generales alzaron sus cejas al ver esa acción, pero se mantuvieron callados.

—Luna, hay civiles y aquí estan los generales —Sailor Moon se apresuró a decir antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo que revelará su identidad secreta o la de sus amigas, aún así ella sabía que la razón de ser llamada tenía que ser urgente.

—¿Los generales? ¿Jadeite y Nephrite? Oh...no — La voz de Luna sonó en el comunicador con el toque de quién va a dar malas noticias — Ví a un par de humanos entrar a su casa, parecen ser solo ladrones comunes... Si los generales no están ahí voy a llamar a la policía.

—¿Ladrones en la casa de Darién? — Sailor Moon preguntó en voz alta e incluso Peggy mostró señales de que la noticia la preocupaba, al ver todos los pares de ojos sobre ella, Sailor Moon se apresuró a calmarlos— Luna ya va ha hablarle a la policía.

Nephrite lanzó una mirada sucia a Jadeite quien logró mantener la compostura pese a su creciente nerviosismo.

—¿No van a ir a salvarlo? — Peggy preguntó a todos, sus enormes ojos revisando a cada uno de ellos con algo de admiración.

Los generales entraron en acción y se teletransportaron lejos del lugar. Venus tomo rápidamente las riendas del asunto.

—Sailor Júpiter y Moon, ustedes terminan lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. El resto, tenemos que ir a evitar que los generales hagan otra estupidez.

Sailor Moon no tuvo tiempo de siquiera pedir que se asegurarán de que Darién estaba bien, pues Mars, Mercury y Venus salieron por el balcón y comenzaron a correr en dirección del vecindario de Serena.

Peggy observó a las scouts que quedaban ansiosamente.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles te?

—Sí. Esta bien — Júpiter aceptó por su líder y Sailor Moon tuvo que confiar en que el resto de sus amigas, y los generales, pudieran cuidar a Darién en su lugar.

* * *

Darién guardó silencio mientras un hombre abría los cajones de la cómoda del cuarto, tirando la ropa casual de Darién al piso en su intento por encontrar algo.

—Encontre las llaves de los autos — una persona distinta dijo en voz baja desde fuera del cuarto.

—¿Esta es la casa de un rico y no tienen nada de valor? — el otro ladrón dijo molesto — ¿Dónde están las joyas o la plata?

—No creo que estén en el cuarto del inválido.

—Eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer. Ve y busca en el closet la caja fuerte.

Darién no sabía si debía o no estar tranquilo de saber que las personas robando la casa eran ladrones comunes. No iban tras de él si no del dinero que Jadeite y Nephrite tenían guardado en algún lugar de la casa, pero era posible que en un arranque de furia decidieran intentar matarlo.

Para estar seguro, se intentó ocultar lo más que pudo entre las sábanas. Los ladrones solamente estaban usando lámparas de bolsillo que apenas lograban iluminar así que si lograba mantener el silencio era posible que no lo encontrarán.

Escuchó el sonido de un carro estacionarse fuera de la casa y eso logró detener al ladrón número dos a pasos del closet.

—¿Es un carro de policía? Demonios...sh...no hagas ruido y creerán que es una falsa llamada.

El timbre de la casa resonó por la habitación y alguien comenzó a tocar con fuerza la puerta y Darién se preguntó por vez primera cual era el protocolo que los policías seguían cuando creían que había un ladrón dentro de una casa. Esperaba que al menos uno de los pasos implicará forzar la puerta y revisar todo el lugar.

Uno de los ladrones caminó despacio hacia el closet y abrió la puerta, como si fuera a esconderse ahí. Darién observó los dedos gordos del criminal comenzar a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, la luz de la habitación fue prendida justo en el momento que un policía tocaba el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? — Nephrite preguntó, su voz autoritaria revelando solamente disgusto. Después, en unos segundos, empujó a uno de los hombres contra la pared, su fuerte mano en el cuello del criminal amenazando con matarlo.

Darién se apresuró a terminar de abrir la puerta del closet y vio por primera vez que los ladrones usaban pasamontañas y vestían de negro. También vio que Nephrite parecía dispuesto a asesinar a sangre fría.

—¡Alto!

Justo al momento que Darién gritó, el policía al exterior de la habitación rompió la ventana para poder evitar la escena que estaba ocurriendo dentro.

Nephrite arrojó al criminal a los pies del confundido policía y caminó hacia Darién, agachándose para poder verlo mejor y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Pronto otro policía entró a la habitación, escoltado por Jadeite.

Una vez que los criminales fueron apresados, Nephrite vio al vidrio roto en la habitación y despues a Jadeite.

—Dijiste que este era un vecindario seguro.

—Es uno de los 33 puntos de la ciudad con menos actividad youma. Entre humanos y youmas, creo que todos aquí preferimos lidiar con debiles humanos.

Darién no estaba seguro de estar completamente de acuerdo con Jadeite, pero la lógica era buena y ciertamente un youma tenia un mayor rango de peligro que dos humanos bien armados. Nephrite concedió el punto de Jadeite con mayor facilidad y examinó un pedazo de vidrio.

—Sera mejor que el seguro cubra esto.

—Más vale que si. Soy uno de sus accionistas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 28

Serena miró los cristales arcoiris una vez más. Después de haber tomado el cristal dentro de la pintora, Greg había ido a ellas para ofrecer su propio cristal, uno de un bello color amarillo, argumentando que ya era el momento pues se iba a mudar de ciudad de nuevo.

Tenían tres cristales y le faltaban cuatro, aún así, una sensación de que algo estaba mal no la dejaba de abordar cada vez que veía hacia la casa de sus vecinos.

—¿Qué ocurre cabe...Serena? — Darién preguntó al verla mirando hacia su casa.

—¿Estás lavando el carro de Maxfield? — Serena dijo sorprendida, debido a que Darién seguía confinado a la silla, no lo había podido ver hasta ese instante —¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No necesito ayuda.

Serena palideció al escuchar el tono agresivo de voz y humillada, volteó hacia la calle para que Darién no mirará la tristeza de sus ojos.

Ella solamente quería ayudarlo, pero por uno u otro motivo, Darién actuaba agresivo contra ella como si siguieran siendo los peores enemigos del mundo. A otro hombre, ella le hubiera respondido con la misma violencia o lo hubiera ignorado, pero ya que ella lo amaba, le perdonaba más de lo que debía.

Luna aparecio en ese intinstante, miró a Serena, después a Darién, y en unos cuantos pasos, estaba sobre Darién, amenazando con rasguñarlo desde su regazo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu gata parlante? —Darién preguntó, sonriendo pese a la garra levantada de Luna —¿Esta en celo?

—¡Luna! ¡NO! Oh, Darién, perdón.

—Esta bien.

Darién carcajeo pese a tener su barbilla rasguñada y que Luna de nuevo lo estaba amenazando con sus garras. Él ignoró el gesto y agarró a Luna con sus dos manos, ambas mojadas, y alejó a Luna de su cuerpo para inspeccionarla. Sus ojos brillaron con un poco de tristeza y volvió a carcajear como si todo fuera gracioso pero a diferencia de la primera vez Serena sabía que él estaba triste. Ella decidió no comentar su estado de animo.

Serena entró a la cochera de la casa de Darién, tomo a Luna de las manos de él y se puso a inspeccionar el trabajo del muchacho. De alguna forma, apoyado por un par de muletas, había conseguido lavar hasta el capote y ella estaba impresionada por el brillo rojo del automóvil.

—¿Estan Max y Jed en casa? — Serena preguntó para hacer plática, motivada por sus sentimientos de enamorada y no genuina curiosidad.

—Nephrite está dormido y Jadeite salió a ver uno de sus negocios —Darién contestó, usando los nombres secretos de los generales por hábito y Serena fingió que el muchacho no había cometido ningún desliz.

Al menos que Darién supiera que ella era Sailor Moon. Serena arrugó la frente y observó las facciones del muchacho en búsqueda de la pista que revelaría si él sabía o no de su identidad secreta. Él se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada penetrante de ella y Serena suspiró aliviada. Él le hubiera dicho si supiera de su identidad secreta porque era ese tipo de persona que era mala con las dobles vidas.

Era irónico, pero el reservado Darién era peor para mantener falsedades que la extrovertida Serena. Eso a su vez era una tragedia: A diferencia de Serena que podía seguir siendo amiga de Molly y seguir siendo la hija buena de sus padres, Darién se solía distanciar de las personas mientras más secretos tuviera que guardar.

Él no podía hablar con nadie ni de sus temores o sus pasiones. La vez que le abrió su corazón tras vez la película había sido especial y una enorme muestra de la confianza extrema que le tenía a Serena y sin embargo, justo al día siguiente, algo en él había cambiado.

Serena creía que la chica que le gustaba lo había rechazado. Aún así, no tenía sentido que su alma gemela, Saori no lo hubiera aceptado más.

—¿Todo bien con Saori? —Serena se arriesgo a preguntar, abrazando con gentileza a Luna para darse valor.

—No sé. No he hablado con ella —Darién contestó confundió.

—Pero...es tu alma gemela.

Las palabras que tanto había odiado salieron de la boca de Serena, dejando finalmente a la luz la mayor causa de su amargura. Amaba a Darién y lo quería para ella, pero si no estar con su alma gemela lo lastimaba, entonces ella lo ayudaría a volver con Saori.

Nunca espero que Darién tragara una carcajada y se pusiera a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Saori no es tu alma gemela? —Serena preguntó, su rostro la perfecta imagen de la confusión, y liberó a Luna de sus brazos.

—No —Darién respondió con seriedad y algo de humor —Es solo una ex compañera de escuela.

Darién dejo de hablar abruptamente y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante el recuerdo de algo y Serena se apresuró a tomar la mano de él para sacarlo de aquella memoria dentro de la fábrica y la masacre ocurrida.

Lo que había pasado ahí aún seguía causando pesadillas a Serena así que Darién debía seguir aun más afectado, especialmente porque sus pies seguían destruidos al punto de no retorno.

Él miró a sus manos entrelazadas y alzó una ceja indignada antes de liberar su agarre y girar su cara para que ella no pudiera verla. Serena parpadeó de la sorpresa, suspiró para tragar su tristeza y con un simple adiós salió del patio de sus vecinos sin esperar a que él se despidiera.

De cualquier forma, había más en la vida que chicos guapos. El plan siempre fue salir con su amiga Molly. Las dos iban a ver un cementerio en una ciudad continúa, así que no tenía que sacar a Darién de su mente. Luna la siguió hasta los confines del barrio, sonriendo pese a ser una gata. Serena continuó su marcha sin preguntar porque Luna sonreía.

* * *

Nephrite sonrió al ver que la próxima víctima estaba fuera de la ciudad. Para él eso significaba que no tendrían que enfrentarse a las Sailor Scouts. Era obvio que ellas sabían de los cristales arcoiris, de otra forma no podrían haber estado tanto en el ataque contra el muchacho de las maquinitas como en el ataque contra la pintora.

Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido con Darién, se había acordado entre los generales que el muchacho iba a permanecer vigilado por alguno de los generales todo el tiempo.

Nephrite salió del sótano, ocultó la entrada detrás del librero y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Abrió un cajón y encontró la pulsera localizadora que le había comprado a Darién. Algo innecesario pues Darién no salía de la casa por ningún motivo, ni siquiera a la escuela.

El general reviso de nuevo esa línea de pensamiento y se golpeó la cabeza con un puño, tragando el sabor amargo de la incompetencia.

Con todo su entrenamiento militar, logró salir a la cochera sin hacer un escándalo. Le hubiera gritado a Darién si lo hubiera encontrado limpiando el carro como una persona sin recursos, pero en lugar de ello, su protegido estaba inspeccionando su mano pensando en algo que lo ponía completamente rojo.

—¿Qué te dijo Serena?

—¿La viste?

Nephrite no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que incluso las orejas de Darién se ponían rojas y la forma en que ocultó su mano fue todo menos sutil. Sin embargo, tenia una responsabilidad que cumplir y decidió ignorar los obvios sentimientos de enamorado sin esperanza de Darién.

—Olvida a Serena. Hay algo más importante de que hablar —Antes de que Darién se recobrará de escuchar el nombre de la joven, Nephrite dijo una palabra que le quitó todo el color al joven — Escuela.

—¿Escuela?

—Llevas más de un mes sin ir.

— Ya curse una vez la preparatoria...además, puedes usar tus poderes para hacer certificados y cosas así.

Todo lo que Darién decía era cierto. Él ya había aprobado todas las clases de preparatoria años atrás y Nephrite podía hacer papeles que serían capaces de engañar hasta el más cuidadoso inspector, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto por la forma en que Darién había decidido hacer frente a sus problemas. Era importante que Darién hiciera frente a sus problemas.

—Mañana es lunes y volverás a la escuela. Te guste o no.

Darién arrugó la nariz pero sabiamente se mantuvo callado. A Nephrite le tomo dos segundos descubrir porque su protegido había tomado tan calmado las noticias. El lunes era Jadeite quien haría de guardaespaldas y aunque Darién no fuera el príncipe, ese general no podía evitar cumplir los caprichos de Darién.

Cruelmente, Nephrite le reveló a Darién que él sería quién lo llevaría a la escuela al día siguiente.

* * *

Darién extrañaba su viejo departamento. La nueva casa podía tener baños y rampas condicionadas para él pero seguía siendo un lugar extraño al que no se acostumbraba. Lo único bueno era que Serena era su vecina.

Los generales y las scouts podían tener agendas en contra de Darién, Saori y Andrew podían querer no verlo más y la mayoría de las personas lo miraban extraño cuando salía a la calle, pero Serena seguía siendo la misma niña amable y honesta que sonreía al mundo abiertamente.

Ella era su amiga y en ese punto de su vida, él estaba seguro de que era su mejor amiga. Después seguía extrañamente Rey.

Él intentaba no pensar mucho que las dos personas que consideraba más cercanas eran dos niñas que apenas lo conocían. Aún así, Rey estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a controlar sus poderes y Serena..

"Te protegeré"

Darién tapo su cara con sus manos, avergonzado de recordar aquella promesa infantil hecha por Serena. Era claro para él que ella solamente se lo había dicho para hacerlo sentir mejor y teniendo ella aquel enorme corazón dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo, esa promesa se la pudo haber hecho a cualquiera. Y, una parte de él, empezaba a sentir humillación ante el hecho de que una niña de catorce años fuera más capaz de protegerlo que él mismo.

Sus pies habían sido dañados sin oportunidad de recuperación y la única posibilidad de volver a caminar era con prótesis. Esa era la solución simple, la que el doctor había pronunciado como salvación desde la primera vez pero que Darién se negó siquiera a pensar.

Podían estar rotos, ser una carga y causarle dolor diariamente, pero eran sus pies. Suyos desde el día que nació y eran parte de él de la forma íntima que solamente el cuerpo puede serlo. Pero, mantenerlos significaba vivir como lisiado.

Las personas ya lo habían visto mal en las calles y él podía imaginar las burlas que sus compañeros le harían cuando el volviera a la escuela. Sería el hazme reír de todo el campus por ser la causa de que cambiarán el aula al primer piso.

Ya podía imaginar aquellos rostros burlándose de su desgracia. Esperaba que al menos, gracias a las técnicas de respiración de Rey, los pensamientos de esos muchachos serían un misterio para él.

—Come tu cena —Nephrite ordenó autoritario a Darién —Y deja de jugar con tu comida.

Darién empujó el plato hacia adelante, colocó un codo sobre la mesa y miró hacia la pared, desafiando la autoridad de Nephrite con esos actos. Un grave error al no estar Jadeite ahí.

Primero, una energía oscura se hizo presente en la habitación, amargando el paladar de los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, pero ambos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus emociones propias para reparar en aquel detalle.

La siguiente cosa que supo Darién fue el dolor de tener uñas atravesando la piel de su muñeca. Su vista se puso nublosa y para el joven todas las paredes de la casa desaparecieron consumidas por una turbia neblina que el había visto solamente en sus pesadillas.

Y estaba tirado en el piso con Nephrite encima de él. Sus ojos, antes azules, brillaban de un anti natural color naranja y Darién sintió terror al reconocer aquella energía que una vez lo había matado. Su mente podía haberlo olvidado pero su alma seguía cargando las cicatrices así que intento pelear contra el agarre del hombre para escapar del recuerdo que amenazaba con destruirlo.

—Te encontré — la cosa dijo usando los labios de Nephrite, su voz teniendo un timbre ronco pero femenino —Tienes mi sangre y eres mío.

Alguien agitó sus hombros y Darién despertó de nuevo en su silla. Nephrite lo miraba con ojos enormes y aunque su muñeca dolía en donde Nephrite lo había sujetado, Darién estaba seguro de que la visión no había sido real.

—Lo siento. Asumo completa responsabilidad por mis acciones — Nephrite dijo una vez que se cercioró que Darién ya estaba de vuelta al mundo real. Estaba avergonzado de sus acciones y no le quedaba nada de arrogancia en su voz —. Creí que podría controlar energías oscuras que estaban más allá de mi nivel, pero he sido esclavo de ellas desde milenios atrás.

—¿Estabas siendo controlado?

Darién sintió lástima por Nephrite. Seguía siendo un títere del Negaverso pese a sus mejores intentos de liberarse de aquellas cadenas del mal y Darién no hacia las cosas sencillas con su actitud antagónica y debilidad.

Tanto Jadeite como Nephrite habían sido envenenados para hacer cosas que no querían, sus cuerpos y pensamientos controlados por aquella mano macabra que ensuciaba todo con su presencia. Los dos estaban sufriendo mucho constantemente pero aún así Darién era un egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Siempre pensaba únicamente en si mismo.

—Esta bien. Nephrite...no tienes que seguir actuando — Darién le dijo al cabizbajo Nephrite, una sonrisa triste en sus labios ante lo que iba a decir — No me importa si tomas toda mi energía siempre y cuando logres liberarte del Negaverso. Lo dije en serio aquella vez, puedes encerrarme en cualquier lugar que quieras y no escaparé. Incluso, si te ayuda a evitar atacar humanos, aceptó que...

—¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo? — Nephrite interrumpió a Darién, sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa, después de respirar con profundidad, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios —Si crees que con eso te vas a librar de la escuela, estás equivocado.

—No estoy bromeando —Darién dijo sin parpadear, molesto porque Nephrite creía que estaba jugando. Para mostrar su resolución, decidió condensar su postura —Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Justo en cuanto Darién dijo esas palabras, Jadeite cruzó la puerta de la cocina, miró a la muñeca púrpura en el brazo de Darién, la apariencia desalineada de Nephrite y pudo sentir los remanentes de magia usada en la habitación sin siquiera intentarlo.

Ni siquiera Nephrite se espero que Jadeite lo fuera a golpear justo en medio de la cara.

—¿Jadeite? —Darién casi grito el nombre, consiguiendo que el general dejará su segundo puño sobre el aire — ¿Por qué golpeas a Nephrite? Él no hizo nada malo.

Jadeite golpeó una vez más a Nephrite antes de que el otro general lo sometiera.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa. Nephrite tenía los brazos cruzados, Darién estaba confundido y Jadeite estaba listo para volver a pelear contra Nephrite pese a ser mucho más débil que el otro general.

—Todo fue un malentendido — Nephrite se apresuro a decir y tras ver que Jadeite seguía con intenciones asesinas, tomo un segundo para componerse y continuó — Hoy en la mañana use el cristal oscuro y remanentes de la Negafuerza me dominaron está noche. Lastime la muñeca de Darién y después él se asustó tanto que empezó a decir estupideces.

—No son estupideces —Darién se defendió y los dos generales intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que dijiste?

—Solo me ofrecí a ayudarles.

Ante la sorpresa de Darién, Nephrite se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre su cabello negro. Era algo tan fuera de lo común que los cachetes del muchacho se pusieron rosas. Nephrite apartó su mano y se hincó frente a Darién, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—No me tienes miedo — Nephrite sentenció amablemente, después sujetó los hombros de Darien —. Es por eso que haces propuestas tan tontas, porque sabes que ni Jadeite ni yo las tomaremos seriamente. Sin embargo, no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas.

Darién tragó saliva pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Les había ofrecido su vida para que encontrarán la libertad y ellos creían que era una tontería. Estaba tan molesto con ellos que no les dirigió la palabra el resto de la cena o les dio siquiera las buenas noches.

* * *

—¿Depresión? — Nephrite dijo la palabra con asco —Tu también dices tonterías.

—Estoy buscando ayudar, a diferencia de ti que te dejas llevar por tus impulsos — Nephrite se mantuvo callado y Jadeite continuó hablando —He escuchado que se trata con medicinas...

—Darién y las medicinas no se llevan bien. Con sus poderes tan inestables como ahora darle cualquier especie de medicamento es arriesgado. En cualquier caso, la mejor opción es que recobre la normalidad de su vida, depende demasiado de nosotros y eso lo hace decir tonterías como en la cena.

Los dos hombres se pusieron un poco azules al recordar las propuestas de Darién. Era imposible no sacar conclusiones erróneas y a ambos les preocupaba que el joven muchacho hubiera usado ese tipo de lenguaje tan degradante consigo mismo.

Nephrite decidió ir al sótano para despejar su mente, y ahí, en un altar, vio al cristal oscuro.

Era posible que aquella magia oscura había alzado la furia de Nephrite y exacerbado los sentimientos negativos de Darién . Lo cual volvía su situación la más desesperante de todas: la búsqueda por los cristales arcoiris debía ser detenida por el bienestar de Darién pero ocupaban los cristales para tener poder suficiente que les ayudaría a proteger a Darién.

Era una situación imposible de superar. Inconscientemente, llevo su mano al cristal oscuro, sintiendo su energía arrullar lejos sus dudas. De repente, deshacerse del cristal parecía una mala idea. Él tenía que proteger a Darién, solamente él podía hacerlo pues Jadeite era blando en su actuar, obedeciendo al muchacho en sus ideas descabelladas. Nephrite tenía que hacer lo necesario para protegerlo.

—¡No!

Darién gritó con tanta fuerza que ambos saltaron de sus sillas en la cocina y en pocos pasos estaban dentro de la habitación de Darién, buscando por todos lados la cuasa del grito del muchacho.

El muchacho estaba desconsolado, llorando mientras se abrazaba así mismo y gimiendo del dolor.

Al verlos viéndolo, se recompuso un poco y arrugó la frente como si no los conociera. Poco tiempo duro su confusión y en unos segundos estaba más avergonzado que calmado. Jadeite fue a la cocina a preparar un té y Nephrite se quedó al lado de Darién.

—¿De qué trato la pesadilla? — Nephrite preguntó inmediatamente. Con personas como ellos, empatas, los sueños eran un mar de información valiosa y era mejor intentar sacar provecho. Una pesadilla era a su vez la promesa de una tragedia y merecían tomar medidas precautorias.

—Solo fue un sueño.

—Dijiste que harías todo lo que quisiera — Nephrite tiró las palabras de forma deliberada, una voz oscura en su cabeza susurrando que eso era lo correcto.

Una parte de Nephrite amaba a Darién lo suficiente para desechar su propia vida en defensa del muchacho, pero tras años de manipular tanto personas como youmas, le gustaba ser obedecido y la voz oscura lo sabia.

Darién abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, viendo a Nephrite con aprehensión pero obviamente capturado en su honor, accedió con la cabeza.

— Era un cementerio y había un velador con piel azul —Darién tartamudeo la última palabra y continuó — luego...una..doncella me decía que me alejara de una mujer y después...desperté.

—Omitir información no es hacer todo lo que quiero.

Los hombros de Darién se tensaron, su labio inferior tembló y continuó, empujado a obedecer por energías que él debía temer pero al confiar en Nephrite, no las filtraba como debía.

—En mi sueño, la doncella era Serena y ella...moría — Darién rompió en un sollozo con la última palabra, pero Nephrite no hizo ningún intento por devolverle el control a Darién.

Un cementerio como el lugar donde estaba el youma con el cristal de plata, Serena diciéndole a Darién que se alejara de otra mujer y la muerte de la muchacha eran todas partes de un rompecabezas que volvían loco a Nephrite. La obvia conclusión era que la inocente de Serena tenía un cristal arcoiris dentro de ella.

—¿Qué más? Por favor, Darién, es importante para Jadeite y yo, son pistas para librarnos del Negaverso.

Todo cierto y dicho en el tono perfecto de la manipulación perfecta. Para su mala suerte Jadeite había corrido a la habitación de Darién en cuanto los escuchó hablar.

Esta vez, si pudo evitar el ataque de Jadeite. Era obvio para Nephrite que Jadeite no entendía la nueva oportunidad frente a ellos, era una lastima pero tendría que hacerse. Los dones de Darién debían ser usados.

* * *

Luna entró por la ventana del balcón y suspiró. Serena la esperaba con cuatros cristales arcoiris a sus pies, viéndolos fijamente.

—¿Cómo está Darién? Esa energía oscura que está en su casa es solo mi imaginación, ¿verdad?

—No. Algo está mal...es como si la malvada Beryl hubiera vuelto y la Negafuerza estuviera creciendo en cada uno de ellos conforme pasa el tiempo. Quizá sea mejor que ya no lo veas.

—Lo amo Luna —Serena gimió, e inmediatamente se recompuso lo suficiente para usar su mejor voz de heroína — Además, prometí protegerlo. Lo jure con todo mi corazón.

Luna tropezó al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Oh, Serena, por favor ¿dime qué estás exagerando? Ese tipo de juramentos cuando son hechos por scouts son mucho más que simples promesas...son un contrato capaz de ocasionar dolor y sufrimiento. Y hacer ese juramento a un humano es la peor cosa que pudiste hacer.

—¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Veras, Serena. En el Milenio de Plata, las scouts y la princesa juraron protegerse y amarse mutuamente. Todas se dan energía una a otra y con sus poderes combinados, pueden acceder a mayores reservas de poder que si fueran una sola persona...pero un humano, él solamente puede tomar de ti, por lo tanto también de las otras scouts, y causar problemas.

—Yo también soy humana, Luna — Serena dijo irritada.

—Eres una reencarnación del Milenio de Plata, esos poderes te persiguen gustes o no.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle a Luna que que odiaba esos poderes, pero honestamente, era gracias a ellos que podía ayudar a sus amigas a vencer youmas y en un futuro, si Darién seguía siendo proclive a ser secuestrado, ella necesitaba sus poderes mágicos para salvarlo.

Aún así, Luna no tenía derecho a acusarla de nada.

—Bah, no me importa. Lo que debemos pensar aquí es arreglar lo que está mal con los generales y Darién. Obviamente algo está mal...ya se — Serena colocó sus manos en forma de plegaria y comenzó a pedir su deseo.

—¿Quiero saber qué qué pediste? —Luna preguntó retóricamente y Serena negó con la cabeza. Su deseo era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a decirlo en voz alta.

En cuanto cerró sus ojos para dormir, los cristales arcoiris brillaron una vez y antes de que Luna pudiera inspeccionar su energía, estaban de vuelta a su estado inerte, Serena estaba ya durmiendo así que no se dio cuenta de nada, pues estaba demasiado ocupada en su sueño.

En el sueño, Serena estaba vestida con el mismo hermoso vestido rosa de moños rojos que uso en la embajada, en aquella fiesta donde por primera vez se había puesto su vida en riesgo por Darién. Estaba en un corredor lleno de puertas enormes y ella camino a paso firme en búsqueda de su amor.

—Es peligroso intrusar a los sueños de los demás sin invitación previa — una amable voz llamo desde atrás, y Serena se giró para poder ver frente a frente a un pegaso con un unicornio dorado y tan blanco como la más pura nieve.

—Necesito hablar con Darién — Serena explicó al pegaso.

—Dentro de los sueños de personas como él, es fácil plantar el mal. Decidme princesa, ¿qué planeáis hacer?

—Hablar con él... disculpa, tú estabas ahí la última vez que entre a sus sueños ¿verdad? Tú eras el que no quería que lo despertara.

—No. Este él despierto, en sueños o muerto, para mí debe ser irrelevante. Además, sus sueños son demasiado oscuros para mí. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque vos habéis conectado vuestros sueños a los de él y vuestra conexión me ha permitido entrar aquí sin arriesgarme.

—Estoy confundida.

—Los sueños rara vez tienen sentido. Es por eso que detrás de esa puerta no encontraras el resto del castillo.

Serena volteó a ver la puerta, de nuevo al pegaso y al ver que había desaparecido, ella entro al lugar. De repente estaba en un cementerio, Darién estaba junto a un hombre muy apuesto de ojos color miel. Ambos estaban hablando con otras dos personas que eran poco atractivas. Al acercarse, vio que las caras anteriormente feas se transformaban en las caras del pastor que ella había visto ese mismo día y la de Greg.

—Lo que la sangre se llevó, se debe recuperar con carne — Greg dijo a los dos príncipes.

—Agradecería que no hablaras con acertijos — el príncipe increíblemente atractivo dijo en un tono lleno de elegancia.

—Pero la carne del príncipe también esta manchada — el clérigo dijo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia Darién.

Serena sabía que debía evitar la siguiente escena, en sus viseras sabía que estaba a punto de ver algo prohibido y desagradable, así que corrió hacia Darién y el sueño se transformó a uno típico de Serena, uno que ella llamaba amablemente: "el día que me caso con Tuxedo Mask". Estuvo feliz al darse cuenta que era Darién quién vestía el esmoquin negro y miraba asombrado a su alrededor.

Él le sonrió al verla vestida de blanco y ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Serena aceptó el gesto y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar.

Ella sabía que era un sueño pero estaba demasiado feliz como para detenerlo.

— Serenity — Darien dijo y ella respondió usando un nombre distinto al de Darien pero igual de suyo. Ambos se sonrieron y detuvieron a dos metros del altar —Siento que este es un sueño, princesa...pero mis sueños últimamente terminan en tragedia, así que esto es verdad.

—¿Son esos sueños la razón por la que Nephrite y Jadeite están molestos? — ella preguntó sin pensar, dentro de la fantasía intentar razonar era lo menos importante.

—No. Son los cristales arcoiris. Ellos los quieren...pero no te preocupes, incluso si me cuesta la vida yo los conseguiré por ti. Así que no mueras.

Serena negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, no hables como si tu vida no fuera valiosa. Yo te amo más que a nadie en todo el mundo. Yo ya conseguí varios cristales arcoiris, así que tú solamente espera y cuando consiga los siete, cuando tenga el Cristal de Plata, te contaré todo. Solo espérame

—Esta bien. Te esperaré — él la abrazó por primera vez desde que había comenzado el sueño — Incluso si nunca me amas o pasen mil años te esperaré.

Lejos sonaron las campanas y ella trago un poco de saliva antes de decir las palabras que los separarían.

—Ya es hora de despertar.

Serena abrió sus ojos ante los primeros rayos del sol y limpió sus ojos mientras bostezaba. Estaba feliz de haber hablado con Darién. Ladeó su cabeza y carcajeó. Todo había sido solamente un sueño así que tendría que hablar con él después. El problema era que el después parecía tan lejano. Pero ese solo era otro motivo para encontrar los cristales más rápido.

* * *

Alguien había pegado chicle en su cabello, otra persona lo había molestado tirándole volitas de papel toda la clase y cuando fue al baño alguien aprovecho para robarle el dinero que Jadeite le había dado.

El primer día de vuelta a la escuela no había salido nada bien. Tampoco el segundo o el tercero, pero por lo menos en la casa ya no habían peleas y sus pesadillas habían finalizado con su princesa prometiendo buscarlo a él cuando encontrara el resto de los cristales .

Quizá Sailor Moon necesitaba el Cristal de Plata para romper con su prometido. Darién, motivado por ese pensamiento, ya había inventando un escenario fantástico donde existía un matrimonio forzado y un hechizo maligno que le prohibía a Sailor Moon ir con Darién, su alma gemela.

Era extraño, después de una década de soñar con ella y buscarla en todos lados, parecía que la historia se había invertido y él era el príncipe en la torre. Mientras que ella lo amara, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que papel tuviera en su épica historia de amor.

—Darién Chiba, ya puede pasar al consultorio.

Darién iba a sus sesiones solo en muestra de su autosuficiencia, pero aún así, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, la Doctora Lyreb salía a saludarlo y terminaba de empujar la silla hacia el consultorio y le ofrecía un sumo de uva que él detestaba pero nunca rechazaba por temor a que rechazarlo significará que estaba loco.

—Hoy estás muy feliz, Darién y también tienes un nuevo corte de cabello, ¿quieres hablar de ello? — las manos de la doctora acariciaron el cabello corto de Darién y él resistió el impulso de abofetear aquella mano larga con uñas postizas.

—Estoy intentando un nuevo estilo —Darién dijo después de tomar un poco de zumo y guardó silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer un ciudadano modelo.

La doctora sonrió gentilmente y le sirvió otro vaso de jugo.

Él lo bebió pese a su amargo sabor.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 29

La joven costurera estaba agotada. Necesitaba dinero para pagar el alquiler y debido a una avería con la máquina de cocer perdió varias importantes horas de trabajo.

—Buenas tardes — un hombre entró por la puerta del taller. Su cabello era lacio y blanco, su piel morena y su altura superior al de un japonés promedio, pero fue su intromisión sin anunciar la que lo marcaba como un extranjero. Ella intentó no mostrar que eso la afectaba.

El hombre deslizó sus dedos por la madera del mostrador y sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, con algo que podría ser gentileza o burla.

—Vengo a ofrecer ayuda — él dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta gris una pequeña botella roja que a los ojos de ella estaba enublecida por el filtro de la maldición de quien aún no encuentra a su alma gemela, después comenzó a jugar con el objeto haciéndolo brincar dentro de su mano. Ella siguió el objeto, hipnotizada por el color verde — A cambio necesito su ayuda.

Ella sabía que lo que se le estaba pidiendo era algo peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de ese pequeño frasco, existía el poder necesario para hacer lo imposible. Poder, finalmente ella tendría poder.

Sin titubear aceptó en voz alta la propuesta, sus labios abiertos incapaces de contener su aliento caliente y su risa de felicidad. En un parpadeó el hombre desapareció, pero ella no se preocupó en buscarlo, pues ahí, en el mostrador, estaba un inocente frasco que la llevaría a cumplir sus sueños.

Finalmente tendría poder.

* * *

En el Milenio de Plata, había varias personas que habían escuchado que dentro de todas las personas existía algo llamado "semilla estelar", pero solo una pocas conocían sobre las "semillas soberanas", también llamadas a veces de guardián y, al menos en Venus, semillas reales, en otras galaxias, se les conocía también como verdaderas semillas estelares.

Muchos nombres para referirse a aquellas semillas capaces de brindar vida y sanar planetas enteros, vigilantes de la paz que mantenían las energías oscuras del caos retenido y lejos de aquellos que no podían protegerse asi mismos.

Paradójicamente, tener una semilla soberana no implicaba victoria absoluta sobre criaturas con poderes inferiores, pues rara vez una guardiana utilizaba su poder para el ataque y mucho menos para ataques mortales.

Era una bendición y una maldición que las empujaba a trabajar en equipo, a ceñirse en alguien más poderosa y jurar lealtad a la reina a cambio de una más poderosa protección.

Mina Aino, una poseedora de esa poderosa semilla, en una vida pasada, juro lealtad a la familia de la Luna, a cambio perdió su vida. Era imposible lamentar lo pues debido a la gracia del Cristal de Plata, Mina reencarnó en un lindo planeta lleno de vida y su vínculo con el planeta Venus seguía igual de fuerte que en menos de dos mil años sería posible plantar de nuevo vida en él. También, su gente venusiana, por gracia de Mina, habían sido reencarnados también.

Sus amigas, su gente y la princesa vivían una nueva vida llena de oportunidades. El problema es que los que destruyeron sus vidas en el pasado, el Negaverso, había resucitado también. La culpa yacía, en opinión de Mina, en las manos y gracia del soberano de la Tierra.

Él los estaba protegiendo sin ser capaz de curarlos.

Artemis saltó sobre la cama de Mina y ella salió de sus pensamientos sobre semillas estelares. Parecía tan lejano el tiempo en que aprendió por primera vez todo aquello, materialmente milenios atrás, pero en sus recuerdos una simple década que no era nada en comparación de la vida que estaba destinada a tener.

O tendría de no ser porque el Negaverso seguía vivo.

—¿Alguna pista sobre Malakite o Zoicite? — Mina preguntó a Artemis, sentándose al borde de la cama y dispuesta a escuchar las noticias que revelarían el fin.

—No — Artemis contestó, su voz cansada—. Ellos dos siempre fueron los más sutiles, Malakite más que Zoicite, pero Zoicite sabe dónde hacer escándalo para no ser visto...lo siento Mina.

—Esta bien. Por lo menos Metallia la malvada está invernando de nuevo. Nada de lo que ellos puedan hacer es capaz de lograr nada — Mina estaba segura de ello, era esa esperanza lo que le permitía sonreír en las mañanas sin ser comida por la culpa.

—El otro problema, es que no hemos encontrado ninguna nueva pista de la princesa...

—¿Debería hablar con Serena? Si ella es la princesa, entonces debe tener recuerdos de entonces. Ella tiene la vara lunar y su estilo de peinado es el que utilizaba en aquella época.

—Estaba de moda vestir o peinarse como la princesa — Artemis refutó suavemente, pero no comentó sobre la vara lunar, el objeto que por derecho pertenecía a la princesa — ¿De verdad vas a hablar de esto con ella?

Mina comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de las sábanas, pensando en que debía de hacer. Revelar la verdad a las chicas era lo mejor pero al mismo tiempo, eso era algo tan cruel como patear a un cachorro huérfano hacia una calle transitada. Mina quería decirles pero con la verdad el dolor llegaría a ellas.

Descubrir que en sus vidas pasadas eran alienígenas era la parte más sencilla. Pero si lograban recordar la guerra, la muerte y destrucción, entonces pasarían noches llorando o en catatonia, sus ojos vacíos porque el dolor era suficiente para enmudecerlas porque el grito estaba atorado en la garganta.

Mina era distinta, la mayoría de su gente estaba viva y ella misma estaba conciente al momento que se le brindó una segunda oportunidad. Mercury había estado en un sueño prolongado y fue su gente la que fue diezmada, el planeta Marte fue en donde la guerra consiguió volverse tan salvaje que los campos de sangre en la Tierra palideció al rojo de los de Marte, las personas de Júpiter fueron las primeras en ser traicionadas por los humanos.

¿Podrían sus amigas sonreír igual que siempre de saber la verdad?

—Aun no. Es muy pronto — Mina dijo.

Una parte traidora dentro de ella admitió que sus motivos eran evitar el dolor para ella misma en lugar de proteger a sus amigas. Mientras menos personas recordarán, aquella pesadilla era menos real.

* * *

La lista de negocios de sastrería era larga, pero la mayoría de las direcciones estaban a una distancia considerable del nuevo departamento de Lita.

Ella tenía que encontrar una nueva costurera. Debido a que era una Sailor Scout su tiempo libre era reducido y necesitaba ayuda para ajustar la ropa pues no existía ropa de su talla. Eso no la irritaba, en lugar de ello la entristecía.

Desde que había cumplido nueve años, su altura se volvió marcadamente superior a la de las demás niñas, logrando sacarles una cabeza entera sin problemas. Incluso los niños eran enanos en comparación suya. Cuando Lita entró a la secundaria, su altura era mayor que todos los demás estudiantes, excepto por cuatro muchachos de tercer grado que eran más altos que el promedio.

Ser tan alta siempre le causó problemas. Tener más fuerza que las demás personas tampoco ayudo.

Ella era una niña que, como todos, quería ser reconocida y admirada, que las personas la vieran y pensaran que era linda con un simple vistazo, que sus compañeras de clase le dijeran que era bonita o que al verse en el espejo pudiera sentirse la hermosa princesa que sus padres habían dicho que era.

La vida real había destrozado mucho de ello. En aquel entonces, sus compañeros de clase siempre decían que ella era como un hombre, en admiración o burla, el comentario le dolía. La hacía sentir como un fracaso en ser. Como si ser una mujer fuera algo que se ganaba en lugar de ser un simple hecho de la vida y Lita había fallado el examen.

Lita dejo el libro de direcciones y comenzo a revisar el periódico, buscando con la mirada algún negocio. Necesitaba ropa hecha a la medida inmediatamediante.

Su busquéda fue cancelada cuando el comunicador vibró desde el tocador. Ella arrugó la nariz, sonrió un poco y contestó sin mostrar señas de molestia alguna.

.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una carta para Serena el día martes. Algo que no tenía sentido considerando que el remitente era el mismísimo Jadeite, quién pedía una reunión con las scouts la noche del miércoles.

El lugar de reunión el templo y todos los presentes debían estar destranformados para evitar llamar la atención. Venus, siempre desconfiada, saco una Pluma-P propia y dijo que lo más inteligente era que tanto Jupiter como Venus estuvieran al asecho con una transformación debil prácticamente indetectable. Mercury, o mejor dicho Amy, decidió no ir porque Jadeite seguía sin saber su identidad secreta y siempre era mejor tener a alguien vigilando la ciudad con la laptop (además, tenía que estudiar para un examen).

La noche del miércoles era tranquila y tanto Serena como Rey disfrutaban los panesillos que Lita había llevado. Con la magia de la pluma, Mina parecía una mujer de cabello negro corto sin rastros de sangre oriental. Serena tenia que admitir que la pluma era útil.

Justo a las ocho Jadeite cruzó el umbral de la entrada y caminó hacia ellas con las manos en alto.

Al ver a Mina y Lita, ambas cubiertas por magia, únicamente comentó que eran buenos disfraces y sonrió burlón.

—¿Qué planes Jadeite? —Mina preguntó inmediatamente, indispuesta a cambiar saludos con un enemigo que seguía actuando como enemigo.

—Una nueva alianza. Han pasado cosas con Nephrite últimamente, Sailor Moon debió haberles informado. El domingo lastimo al prín...a Darién y por el bien de él, es mejor eliminar a Nephrite.

Mina cerró sus ojos mientras acomodaba las implicaciones de lo que Jadeite estaba diciendo. Una tregua para cometer traición era algo inesperado pero podía funcionar.

—A Nephrite sí le importa la vida de Darién — Serena dijo —. Lo que pasó fue un accidente o algo así.

—Su orgullo lo hizo volver a utilizar energía del Negaverso que lo volvió a corromper. En este punto, es lo que ustedes humanos podrían llamar una adicción — Jadeite dijo con rabia —Darién es un humano débil, su mente es frágil como la de ustedes y se que si Nephrite sigue con él, entonces Darién morirá.

—¿Oh, y tú quieres ser su único guardián? — Mina preguntó con hostilidad, alzando una de sus cejas en claro antagonismo.

—Sí.

—Nosotras no seremos tus matonas —Lita, que estaba disfrazada como una mujer rubia, dijo en un tono de voz filoso.

—Lo sé. Yo lo mataré.

—Darién nunca te perdonará — Serena se apresuró a rechazar esa idea , negando con la cabeza —. El los quiere a ambos mucho y si ustedes se pelean solamente lo podrán hacer sufrir. Debe haber una forma..

Jadeite carcajeó malhumorado. Mina alzó una ceja y empezó a reflexionar.

—Esta sufriendo ahora. Sería más fácil para él quedarse en casa, ver películas, atender el patio y hablar contigo todas las tardes, Sailor Moon. Pero Nephrite lo obliga a ir al asqueroso mundo exterior lleno de esos horribles humanos. Además, Darién tiene miedo a alzar la voz porque Nephrite podría tener otro arranque. Todo lo que hago lo hago por el bien de Darién, si tanto te gusta, seguro que sabes que digo lo correcto.

—Me niego —Serena contestó con firmeza—. Yo sé que hay una forma de solucionar esto pacíficamente, tiene que haber ¿verdad chicas?

—¿Es posible limpiar energía del Negaverso de Nephrite, como con los youma? —Lita musitó en voz alta y todos los ojos viajaron a Jadeite, que parecía bastante sorprendido ante esa posibilidad.

—Solamente si es voluntario se puede conseguir purificar a alguien tan teñido de oscuridad —Mina dijo a todos, deduciendo que Jadeite no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Después de todo, Jadeite comnezo siendo un humano de la Tierra y con menos información sobre asuntos de purificación que cualquier ciudadano del Milenio de Plata.

—¿De verdad creen que Nephrite aceptara eso? — Jadeite preguntó, su nariz arrugada y ceño fruncido.

Serena no dudo en afirmar con su cabeza, estaba segura de que Nephrite aceptaría porque él sí quería a Darién. Serena estaba segura de ello.

.

* * *

Darién revisó que su billetera estuviera en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, como si sospechara que alguien la hubiera robado del momento que salió del carro de Nephrite al trayecto a la sastrería.

Era ridículo, pero quería un traje hecho a la medida para su cumpleaños. Faltaban varios meses, sin embargo, en su cabeza ya tenía ideas de como iba a festejar ese día. Serena, sin lugar a dudas, le compraría un regalo o, con sus torpes manos, crearía una abominación que presentaría a Darién sin la menor vergüenza.

—¿Darién?

Una voz golpeada le llamó la atención y él levantó la cabeza para saludar a la amiga de Serena. Lita estaba usando un traje que esperaría de una muchacha de preparatoria, pues su blusa amarilla mostraba escote y su falda verde era muy corta.

—Hola, Popotitos.

Si los puños cerrados de Lita no hubieran bastado para indicar a Darién que había fallado de nuevo en socializar, el golpe en su cabeza cortesía de Nephrite logró que el muchacho se forzara a lanzar una una mirada de disculpa a Lita.

—Señorita Kino — Nephrite sonaba muy feliz, cortés y amable, pero aún así Lita parecía más molestacon él que con Darién. Nephrite ignoró la postura antagónica de Lita sin perder el humor — ¿También viene con esta costurera?

—...Sí...— Lita contestó y su mano derecha agarró su falda verde mientras sus ojos buscaban sus zapatos cafes — Dicen que es buena...

Darién no entendía porque Lita estaba actuando tan extraño. Como si estuviera avergonzada de visitar una costurera.

Estaban en medio de la acera, frente al local, y varias personas lanzaban miradas hacia ellos tres. Darién sabía que muchos lo estaban juzgando por usar silla de ruedas, pero al verlos, pudo ver varios ojos cargados de lujuria dirijidos a Lita acompañados de labios con muecas crueles. Darién los miró feo y todos ellos inmediatamente voltearon hacia otro lado, como si los ojos de Darién fueran capaces de lastimarlos.

Nephrite reflexionó en eso varios segundos antes de decidir empujar la silla de Darién hacia adentro del local, Lita, sin esperar direcciones, abrió la puerta en silencio.

—¡Buenas tardes! — una mujer de baja estatura y cabello negro recojido en una cola alta los saludo. Detrás de Darién, Nephrite se tensó y Lita, al verlo, empezó a observar el lugar con mayor detenimiento — Pasen...pasen.

La primera en pasar a que le tomarán las medidas fue Lita, quien llevaba varios juegos de ropa que quería que le arreglaran. Mientras, Nephrite y Daríen esperaron en la sala de espera.

—No debes ofender a las damas, Darién.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Ofendiste a la señorita Kino.

—Estaba jugando.

—Ella no estaba sonriendo.

Darién apretó los labios. Era cierto que Lita parecía haberse molestado con Darién y él sabía que sus apodos podían llegar a ser crueles. Aún así le molestaba cuando Nephrite lo regañaba de esa forma, como si Darién fuera una niño que no sabía navegar por el mar de las relaciones personales. Al mismo tiempo, prefería a Nephrite siendo una figura paterna que un celador violento.

Tras media hora de espera, la costurera y Lita regresaron y fue el turno de Darién y ambos fueron a otra habitación para realizarle las medidas. En un momento, mientras ella media sus brazos con una cinta azul, la parte trasera de sus dedos tocaron la piel de Darién.

Los vellos en el cuello de Darién se alzaron y él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la costurera dejaba caer la cinta. Después, las mano derecha de la mujer comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Darién dejando una sensación de hielo en su piel.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — Darién preguntó sin alzar la voz, logrando contener su ira ante el gesto dema íntimo para su gusto.

—Te encontre — ella dijo con una voz que no era suya pero Darién había escuchado antes, en sus pesadillas desde que era niño y en una visión pocos días atrás. Pero al sentir aquel agarre, él sabía que no estaba frente a ninguna ilusión. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban de un Anti natural color naranja.

Una de las manos de la costurera sujetó el cachete de Darién con la amabilidad de una madre y después, sus ojos de nuevo humanos, ella recargó su frente en la de él. Darién pudo saber de la vida de una mujer sin padre al borde de la ruina, perdida en un mundo que parecía no tenerle misericordia. Ella estaba muy feliz de que Darién estuviera ahi, salvandola mientras pintaba su mundo de colores, su alegría era tanta que comenzó a llorar.

Darién la intentó alejar de él, sabiendo que su rechazo la lastimaria pero deseoso de terminar el contacto. Él no era quien ella creía

—Pero...eres mi alma gemela — la mujer dijo entre sollozos, uno de sus mechones negros cayendo en su frente —¿Por qué? Si solo...por supuesto, ahora si tengo el poder...también tu lo tendrás..

Ante la mirada atónita de Darién, la piel de la mujer empezó a volverse azul y sus pupilas crecieron dentro de los cuencos de sus ojos. El cabello negro se trenzo sobre su cabeza de tal forma que parecía tener una corona y su traje normal cambio a uno digno de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, siendo de un majestuoso color púrpura.

Los dedos de la monstruo, paradójicamente eran menos valiosos que los que había tenido en forma humana y lo acariciaron levemente mientras limpiaban un mechón de la frente de Darién y después, la mano de ella cayó en el hombro de él.

Darién necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar. De nuevo, de nuevo estaba pasando eso. De nuevo necesitaba ser salvado.

.

* * *

Los tomó desprevenidos. Esa era la única razón de que Nephrite estuviera atado por listones que le hacían colgar de cabeza. Lita, por su parte, había conseguido llamar por ayuda, pero también yacía atada a una silla y estaba envuelta en tela de algodón. Darién estaba sentado en su silla, solo sus manos atadas, y había desistido de intentar morder sus ataduras porque la youma había amenazado con amordasarlo Lo más extraño era que el poder de la youma era cambiar ropas.

El traje de Nephrite había sido cambiado a un esmoquín gris y el de Liita a un vestido de noche de color verde. Darién estaba vestido con un traje negro que lo marcaba como el novio en la macraba fantasía de la youma. Llevaban varios minutos solos y estaban a la espera de que la youma volviera del lugar al que fue.

—No te preocupes — Darién dijo, su sonrisa amable pese a la situación — Sailor Moon nos salvará.

Lita abrio los ojos ante esa declaración. Ella sabía que Darién tenía sentimientos hacia Sailor Moon, prácticamente la primera vez que lo vio, el muchacho había besado a la heroína directo en los labios, aún así, la fofma en que pronunciaba Sailor Moon estaba cargada de tanto cariño y admiración que Lita no pudo evitar desear algo igual.

Un hombre que la amara y respetará.

Sonrió con amargura al darse de aquella línea de pensamiento. Había momentos y lugares para la envidia, una guarida de youma no era uno de esos lugares.

— Sí, lo se — contestó tras suspirar, permitiéndose relajar en sus ataduras, después, un pensamiento atravesó su mente y ella desvío la mirada —. Perdón, senti algo al ingresar a la tienda y por mi culpa estás de nuevo en este tipo de situaciones.

Ella era una Sailor Scout, una protectora de los inocentes, una guardiana de la paz, y pese a que sabía que Darién atraía youmas como el azúcar a las hormigas, Lita había bajado su guardia, permitido que frente a sus propios ojos las cosas escalaran.

—Realmente, eres una persona muy gentil — Darién dijo con tanta gentileza que su voz casi parecía ser capaz de tocar a Lita —. Esto no fue tu culpa, o de nadie. A veces las cosas malas, simplemente pasan.

Eso Lita lo sabía. Sus padres eran prueba de que cosas horribles pasaban todo el tiempo. Lita esperaba que las cosas no llegarán a ello, que Sailor Moon y las demás lograrán salvarlos a tiempo. Si no, Lita haria lo posible para lograr liberar a Darién y después a Nehprite.

—Cuando la youma vuelva, le voy a pedir que te libere y la voy a distraer — Darién hablo antes de que Lita siquiera hubiera comenzado a planear.

Era extraño contrastar al muchacho burlón de media hora atrás con el joven que lograba mantener su cabeza fría y parecía dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Lita. Por ella que era prácticamenente una desconocida y, en secreto una scout.

—Ya volví, amado mío — la youma entró a la habitación, su vestido blanco con escote empedrado y la falda tan corta que de haber tenido apariencia más humana le hubiera dejado poco a la imaginación. Darién volteó hacia la youma con calma.

—Bienvenida — lo dijo con tanta falsa cordialidad como le fue posible, pero Darién no era el tipo de personas que es bueno en mentir, y su sonrisa estaba al borde de caer ante la falsedad de su acto — ¿Podrías liberar a nuestros invitados?

—¿Qué? — la youma inquirió confundida y giro su cabeza para ver mejor a Nephrite y a Lita.

—¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si no les tratamos bien? Hablaran mal de nuestra boda.

Lita pudo ver la manzana de Adán de Darién moverse cuando el tragó saliva. Las palabras eran falsas pero era obvio que para Darién pronunciarlas casi lo había ahogado. La youma no notó eso y estaba tan complacida que las ataduras desaparecieron volviéndose primero hilos y después humo.

Antes de que Nephrite cayera de cabeza al piso, Lita logró salvarlo, pero el abrupto movimiento logró despertarlo un poco.

—Ya no puedo ver los colores — la youma ingnoro a los dos "invitados" para enfocarse en solo encontrar la mano de Darién y cuando la sostuvo, el timbre de su voz fue más alto — Maravilloso, solo tengo que tocarte y vuelven. Eso es prueba de nuestro amor, por siempre y para siempre unidos...solo falta...

La youma metió su mano en el escote, Lita observó cómo la mujer sostenía una pequeña botella transparente con alguna sustancia rojiza dentro, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. A su lado, Nephrite sacudió la cabeza, aún desorientado.

—Más invitados. Necesitamos más invitados — Darién se apresuró a decir pero la youma negó con la cabeza. Los ojos azules de él viajaron brevemente a Lita y Nephrite mientras decía eso.

La youma volteó a ver a los dos castaños y negó con la cabeza, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Me quieres engañar con esa...no puedo creerlo, mírala...esta muy alta, es como una de esas fenómenos de circo y aún así tu...

—¡Cómo te atreves! — Lita gritó y cegada por la furia, se abalanzó hacia la youma dispuesta a destruir la cara del monstruo con sus puños desnudos. La youma contrataco más rápido de lo que Lita logró abarcar la distancia.

—¡Lita!

Ella sintió la sangre recorrer su muñeca en cuanto cayó sentada al piso. Una daga, hecha de algo que no era tela, le había conseguido atravesar la piel de su brazo y un golpe en el estómago logró hacerla caer para atrás. Aún así, ella no se iba a rendir.

Logró ponerse de pie, respiró profundamente y apretó la mandíbula dispuesta a luchar. La youma parecía dispuesta a matarla. Darién tenia otras intenciones y se abalanzó a la espalda de la youma, intentando inmovilizarla. El frasco en la mano de la youma cayó al piso sin romperse y su tintinear desapareció en el grito de Darién.

—¡HUYE!

La youma soltó un grito más de bestia que de humano, y con lazos de tela, se quitó a Darién de la espalda y lo lanzó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar la habitación. Logró el cometido de hacer que la youma olvidará a Lita y enfocará toda su atención en él.

Lo que no esperaba nadie era que Nephrite lanzará una ráfaga de energía oscura que envió a la youma a volar contra la mesa, haciéndola astillas. El general, vestido de su traje gris, miró a Lita con sus frios ojos azules y alzó una mano en dirección de ella.

Lita respondió mirándolo con odio. Si él quería pelear, entonces ella le daría rayos y centellas para una vida.

—¡Agh! — Nephrite sacudió su mano, la volteó para ver su parte trasera y se quitó de la piel una aguja. Tanto Lita como Nephrite tuvieron como primer instinto ver hacia la inconsciente youma pese a que él ataque había provenido del lado contrario.

Nephrite apretó sus labios al descubrir quien lo había atacado. Ahí, recargado contra la pared, con un labio sangrante, Darién lo observaba desafiante. El general caminó hacia el muchacho, deteniéndose únicamenente para agarrar el frasco del piso. El general continuó su caminar medio hipnotizado y Lita respiró profundo, esperando el momento de atacar.

—Con esto, te vas a recuperar — Nephrite dijo mientras apretaba el frasco en sus manos, su caminar rítmico mientras caminaba hacia Darién y después, se inco para estar a la altura de Darién — Con esto, vas a estar mejor.

—¿Nephrite? — la voz de Darién por primera vez en el día, era tímida, y Lita comenzó a buscar su pluma de transformación.

En retrospectiva, ella debió haber sacado la pluma desde el principio.

La mano de Nephrite cayó en el hombro de Darién, su pulgar justo debajo del cuello del muchacho.

—Confia en mi. Esto te hará sentir mejor.

—¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter, transformación!

Los dos hombres voltearon simultáneamente a ver en dirección de los rayos. Nephrite con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Darién, pese a la situación, se puso rojo al ver la transformación ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

—Lita Kino...es Sailor Jupiter — Nephrite logró susurrar y se incorporó. Sailor Jupiter alzó sus puños.

Pelear con sus truenos en un lugar tan cerrado, con Darién tan cerca, no era buena idea. Ella estaba en desventaja.

Nehprite logró recorrer la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos segundos y su golpe fue detenido por el brazo de la Sailor, quién más que detenerlo consiguió desviarlo con ese movimiento. Aún así, no pudo evitar un golpe de energía que la envío volando contra el techo.

—Con esto Darién estará mejor. Deja de entrometerte — Nephrite le dijo a Sailor Jupiter cuando ella cayó al suelo.

—¿Ayudarlo?— la Sailor escupió las palabras y un poco de saliva —¿Como a esa mujer?

—¡Lo curará! —Nephrite gritó con tanta fuerza que otras hubieran perdido el ritmo de sus acciones, pero la scout continuó incorporándose.

—¡Nephrite! ¡Detente! —la voz de Darién fue autoritaria, intentando imponerse sobre la situación — Atacar a una amable damisela es indigno de quién se llama así mismo hombre.

Nephrite carcajeó con mal humor.

—Ahora te crees Tuxedo Mask, lanzando objetos puntiagudos, dando sermones a mitad de la batalla, salvando a scouts...es por eso...que no puedo permitirte continuar siendo como eres — pese al tono patronizador, Nephrite obedeció la orden de Darién e ignoró a la Júpiter y volvió hacia Darién. Después, abrió el frasco y la scout sintió su estómago revolverse ante el el olor.

Le recordaba a la muerte.

Iba a tener que lanzar un trueno para detener esa locura. Darién iba a salir un poco lastimado, pero él tenía alguna especial de poder, lo ocurrido en el edificio de los criminales era prueba. Ella esperaba que él no le diera a ella el tratamiento que le dió a esos hombres.

—¡Alto ahí! — un coro de voces gritó desde la puerta y varios pares de ojos se dirigieron a las culpables.

Todas las chicas estaban ahí, Sailor Moon frente a ellas tenía un dedo acusatorio dirigido a Nephrite.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Venus inquirió mientras caminaba hacia los dos hombres. A Júpiter no se le escapo notar que su compañera había adquirido una postura hostil al ver el frasco en la mano de Nephrite.

—Con esto lo curare — Nephrite ignoró a Venus y dirigió su súplica a una Sailor Moon bastante horrorrriza.

—Basta, Nephrite. No sé qué sea eso, pero no lo quiero — Darién suplico, tomando gentilmente el brazo del general para que volviera su vista a él, pero Nephrite se soltó del agarre y tras ver a todas las scouts juzgandolo con diversos grados de hostilidad, se teletransportó y dejó el frasco atrás de él, suspendido en el aire por medio milisegundo. Darién de alguna forma logró atrapar el objeto sin derramar ninguna gota.

Venus se puso pálida al ver eso y en dos pasos, estaba frente a Darién, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Todo músculo de su cuerpo tensado por el terror. El muchacho dió el frasco a la scout sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Hay una youma ahí — Mercury señaló a la youma inconciente y después le dió una señal a Sailor Moon con la cabeza — Utiliza la curación lunar, es una humana.

—Sí...ya voy — Sailor Moon logró decir tras cerciorarse que Darién estaba bien. Una vez que la batalla terminó, Jupiter se ofreció a esperar a que Jadeite lo recogiera.

Sailor Moon aceptó, por algún motivo, no sintió celos. Después, en la seguridad de su habitación, cuando nadie la viera y el recuento del día ocurriera, se recordaría que Darién era su vecino y ella tenía una promesa con él que nadie más compartía. Pero eso sería después.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 30

Jadeite sabía con certeza la identidad tanto de Sailor Moon como la de Mars; Nephrite y Daríen, la de Jupiter. Esa no era una situación favorable para las scouts y por eso ellas cinco y sus gatos estaban en una reunión de emergencia justo la misma noche después de los eventos en la sastrería.

—Las únicas que estamos a salvo somos Amy y yo — Mina dijo y comenzó a morder la uña de su pulgar mientras pensaba — Además, a diferencia de Jadeite, Nephrite atacó a Jupiter tras descubrir su identidad.

—Tal vez sea necesario mudar a la familia Tsukino — Luna, cabizbaja, vio a Serena con tristeza y continuó — Es peligroso continuar como estamos.

—¿Mudar a mi familia? Pero...

—Esperen. No hay que ser tan precipitados — Amy se apresuró a hablar y sacó el frasco con la sustancia roja de su saco. Ya estaba de nuevo tapado y cuando lo colocó en medio de la mesa, todas lo vieron con aprehensión.

Era algo que estaban seguras de haber visto antes y eso les causaba miedo.

—La computadora de Mercury lo analizó inmediatamente, más rápido de lo habitual...me atrevo a decir que es una sustancia que ya había sido analizada con anterioridad por la máquina. En ese tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata, esta cosa maligna fue algo estudiado.

Poco sabían ellas del Milenio de Plata. Era cierto que sabían que eran reencarnaciones, en un mundo donde existían almas gemelas de vidas pasadas, era imposible que ellas no pensaran que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas fueron scouts.

Venus era la única que sabía que el Milenio de Plata fue una alianza entre planetas, esa información no era un secreto, pero con tantas cosas ocurriendo en su primera reunión y la subsecuente batalla contra Beryl, tanto a Mina como a los gatos, se les olvidó compartir ese detalle.

Amy, ignorando eso del Milenio de Plata, solo tenía como información disponible que el viejo enemigo las encontró en esa reencarnación.

—Es Metallia. Las personas que instalaron información en esta computadora, le llaman la "sangre de Metallia" y sus análisis determinaron que esta sustancia afecta la capacidad de razonamiento de los individuos, exalta las emociones y, además, crea dentro de la víctima una pequeña copia de Metallia que, pese a ser incapaz de compartir información a la Metallia original, busca siempre obedecer los deseos de ella.

Amy mostró las letras en la pantalla para mostrarles unos estudios que se habían realizado en gente infectada. Era curioso que mencionaban que algunos provenían de Mercurio o Júpiter, pero Amy vivía en un planeta donde era común tener reinos con nombre de metales preciosos.

—Hay algo que no entiendo — Mars dijo, su entrecejo fruncido en concentración — Esa cosa quería infectar a Darién ¿verdad?

—Sí — Lita afirmó —. Primero la costurera y luego Nephrite. Los motivos eran diferentes pero ambos parecían querer eso.

—¿Nephrite también está infectado? — Serena preguntó, después, mojó sus labios —¿Y Jadeite? ¿Y Daríen?

—Los generales estaban al servicio de Metallia, la conclusión más acertada es que ellos están infectados. Pero si Darién también...no — Amy se detuvo en medio de su idea y apretó sus labios antes de animarse a continuar — Si se aumenta la dosis, mayor control tiene Metallia sobre la víctima. Es posible que ese sea su plan, transformar a Darién en uno de ellos.

Mina cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa ante esa noticia y el siguiente sonido que se oyó fue el puño de Lita golpeando la mesa. Incluso Serena colocó sus manos en forma de defensa ante la abrupta señal de furia.

—¿Qué estás ocultando? — Lita ignoró las cejas alzadas de las demás, su vista concentrada en Mina —Lo odias demasiado, como si supieras algo de él que nosotras no ¡Mi vida está en juego! Y estas ocultando algo..¿Por qué...?

La pregunta fue dicha en un hilo de voz y Mina alzó la vista a su compañera, notó la preocupación en Lita como si fuera la primera vez que le era claro, después miró a todas sus compañeras y sonrió con tristeza.

—Artemis.

—Sí.

El gato se colocó en medio de la mesa y tomó la palabra, listo para explicar lo que era necesario explicar.

—Muchos cuerpos estelares, desde planetas gigantes a pequeños meteoritos, tienen la posibilidad de tener un "guardián". Como son ustedes. El Milenio de Plata estaba compuesto por una alianza de los planetas del Sistema Solar con guardianas.

—La Luna no es un planeta —Amy señaló y todas accedieron con la cabeza. Todas, a su manera estaban confundidas de una alianza entre planetas pero señalar que la Luna no era un planeta parecía importante.

—Cierto, en la definición actual no lo es, o mejor dicho, la palabra "planeta" es una traducción inapropiada — Artemis aclaró su garganta — Aún así, la Reina Selene, la reina de la Luna era muy poderosa, ella era la poseedora del legendario Cristal de Plata y ella mantuvo al sistema solar libre de la maldad por milenios. O eso fue cierto hasta la llegada de Metallia, ella y las personas de la Tierra, que nos envidiaba, atacaron un día y destruyeron la paz. En beneficio de los humanos, estaban siendo controlados por Metallia así que no eran completamente monstruos horribles.

Había algo que todas entendieron de eso, una verdad inesperada.

—Espera un segundo... ¿dices que no somos de la Tierra? —Rey preguntó, estaba tan pálida que casi parecía un fantasma y la idea parecía haberle quitado un poco de aire.

—En esta vida sí — Mina dijo sin titubear — Nuestros padres siguen siendo nuestros padres. Es como una reencarnación normal pero en lugar de nacer en otros países y cosas así, todos nacimos en otro planeta.

—¿Otro planeta? — Serena repitió, arrugó la frente y tras reflexionar por unos segundos, volvió a la pregunta que la estaba comiendo desde que todo empezó— ¿Esto que tiene que ver con Darién?

Artemis miró a Mina y ambos empezaron a hacerse caras uno al otro, intentando comunicar un mensaje entre ellos. Lita, más calmada desde que la explicación comenzó, volvió a tensarse ante el silencio. Amy revisó de nuevo los datos en su computadora y Rey entrelazo sus manos para calmarse. Incluso Luna miraba todo con clara curiosidad.

Al ver que nadie hablaba, Artemis se resignó.

—Es posible, y no hay forma de comprobarlo, que Darién sea el guardián de este planeta.

—¿No hay forma de comprobarlo? — Amy preguntó, una de sus cejas más alzada que la otra, como si no creyera en las palabras de Artemis.

—Al menos que alguien quiera dejarlo en coma y él logre mantenerse vivo por años sin ayuda externa. No, no hay forma de comprobarlo — Mina contestó por Artemis —, y esa sería solo una de las pruebas. En cualquier caso, si Metallia se hace del guardián de este planeta, es game over. Jaque mate. La función se apagó ¿entendido?

Amy logró contener su deseo de señalar que la forma correcta era "la función se terminó", pero debido a la implicación de la revelación, prefirió mantenerse en la seguridad del silencio.

—El hecho de que sea (posiblemente) un guardián no lo hace nuestro amigo — Artemis dijo en voz baja y todas lo miraron de nuevo —. Sé que quieren pensar que todos somos aliados pero, la última vez, en el Milenio de Plata, existía la sospecha de que el guardián de la Tierra y Metallia eran uno solo, eso, o aliados.

—Darién es una buena persona — Serena siseó y fulminó a Artemis con la mirada, retandolo a continuar acusando de terribles crímenes al hombre que amaba.

—Sí— Lita apoyó a Serena —. Además, si fuera malo no lo querrían convertir en otro infectado.

Artemis chasqueo la lengua y fue a refugiarse al regazo de Mina, quién comenzó a acariciar el pelaje blanco de su amigo para calmarlo.

—Si Darién es el guardián de este planeta...eso complica más las cosas — Luna tomó la palabra y miró con tristeza a Serena —: Ya no podemos mudarnos. Tenemos que asegurar la vida de Darién...oh...no.

Serena miró a Luna, luego a sus amigas y de nuevo a Luna.

—Serena...— Luna tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos — Serena, ella, fue un accidente, pero le juro a Darién que lo protegería.

La acusada se puso roja y ocultó su cara detrás de sus manos, Rey también tenía los cachetes rojos. Amy miraba todo confundida y Lita guardó sus deseos de carcajear al ver como Mina se había transformado de un calmado lago a un mar de furia contenido, cada músculo de su cara forzado a no dejar su enojo mostrarse.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ello? — Amy preguntó, su pregunta compartida por las demás.

—En nuestra vida pasada hicimos un juramento de protección mutua — Mina tapo sus labios y sus hombros se hicieron para arriba mientras conseguía recomponerse — Si Serena le hizo esa promesa a Darién, él que no nos juró nada a nosotras, a él debemos protegerlo también. Con la misma vida que al resto...no solamente eso, es posible que el juramento vaya más allá de esta vida y que la siguiente vez, sin darnos cuenta...vamos a proteger a ESE.

Ante la sorpresa de todas, Mina comenzó a llorar y en cuanto la primera lágrima surcó su mejilla y cayó por su barbilla, la muchacha se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, intentando mantener su compostura.

Lita estaba completamente confundida. Nada de la explicación había logrado atravesar su cerebro y las lágrimas de Mina carecían de sentido. Algo sobre proteger y dar sus vidas...no entendía.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — Serena también estaba llorando, más porque el sufrimiento de Mina la había hecho sentir culpa que genuino arrepentimiento.

—No sé — Amy le dió unas palmaditas a Serena en el antebrazo antes de cubrir su boca con su mano.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Rey dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos — No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero querías proteger a Darién y él es alguien a quien tenemos que proteger porque es un guardián o algo así..

— ¡Cierto! — Lita también afirmó — De cualquier forma, iba a ser nuestro deber. Además..es un buen chico.

Darién se había enfrentado a Nephrite para proteger a Lita. Él tenía que saber qué era peligroso ayudarla pero aún así lo hizo. Además soporto fingir estar enamorado de una youma con tal de darle oportunidad a Lita de escapar.

Lita no solamente tenía un deber hacia Darien, él ya no era más un inocente civil con mala suerte, él la había y por lo tanto ella tenía una deuda con él.

—Lo hecho, hecho está — Amy sonrió con timidez, posiblemente la única que logró entender las implicaciones pero dispuesta a dejar sus reservaciones para animar a Serena — Esta noche...hemos descubierto mucho esta noche. Creo que lo mejor es descansar un poco.

Mina acarició su sien, sus dedos mojandose con el sudor. Un día más en su vida que parecía estar al borde del caos. Estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, viendo el amanecer como si eso pudiera tranquilizar sus emociones.

Endymion, Daríen Chiba, el culpable de que Metallia hubiera tenido suficiente poder para atacar al Milenio de Plata, la persona a quién Serena amaba lo suficiente como para jurar protegerlo. No podía ser coincidencia que Sailor Moon, Serena, se hubiera enamorada de la reencarnación del príncipe. Lo único bueno del fiasco es que la posibilidad de que Serena fuera la princesa Serenity era tan grande que casi podía decírselo a las chicas.

Y sin embargo, no lo haría. Por minúscula que fuera la posibilidad de que Serena no fuera la princesa, existía como una aguja nadando dentro de un globo con agua siendo una temible posibilidad de desinflar el balón de la esperanza.

—Mina — Artemis dijo su nombre con gentileza — ¿Estás bien? Serena no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso era cierto. Serena no sabía. Incluso Darién/Endymion debía ser ignorante del significado de ese juramento. Aún así, el muchacho era sospechoso y sus motivos para tener a los generales a su lado eran algo que Mina ignoraba. Él tenía que saber quiénes eran ellos, después de todo era exactamente igual que durante el Milenio de Plata.

Además, tenía esa extraña capacidad de curar la maldición que prohibía ver el mundo de colores. Eso no podía ser bueno. Si los humanos lo descubrían, era posible que experimentaran con él y si las cosas se ponían más dramáticas, era posible una guerra.

— He estado viendo muchas películas — Mina se rió ante su idea de la guerra y cerró los ojos. Guerras habían empezado por menos. De cualquier forma, lo mejor era encontrar una forma de contener los poderes de Darién.

Él, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, siempre fue una molestia.

Su comunicador vibró y ella leyó el mensaje del detective Kido. Había una persona que él creía era un youma. Mina revisó la dirección y maldijo en inglés. Tenía que apurarse u ocurriría una tragedia.

* * *

Lita era Sailor Jupiter.

Eso no tenía sentido. Lita era una niña de secundaria, tan joven que ni siquiera podía conducir. Darién aún no podía creerlo, era cierto que cuando conoció a Venus por primera vez, algo en su actuar había sido tan inocente que él la creyó ver en ella a una niña. Pero, finalmente teniendo confirmación de que al menos una scout era una estudiante de secundaria, no podía evitar pensar que las demás también lo eran.

Sailor Moon, su princesa de la Luna, el amor de su vida, ella podía también ser una niña que aún lloraba en búsqueda de los brazos de su madre, tan joven que cada cumpleaños era una noticia nueva digna de un enorme festejo. Sailor Moon podía ser una niña y aún así arriesgaba su valiosa vida para proteger a las personas, a él.

Si Lita, prácticamente una desconocida, había arriesgado su identidad para salvar a Darién, entonces por supuesto que Sailor Moon lo haría. Por él, que tenía más años de vida, ella, su amada sería capaz de ponerse en peligro.

Darién tapo sus ojos con sus puños y suspiró. No quería eso. Él debería ser quien arriesgaba su vida por ella como un valiente guerrero, no al revés.

Un par de días atrás, su princesa había reafirmado su amor, pero ante la realidad, Darién no podía evitar sentir culpa de ser el alma gemela de ella.

Él no era nada especial, lo único para lo que servía era para ocasionar problemas. Al mismo tiempo, el lazo que unía a Sailor Moon con él, era algo muy importante, lo más valioso en su vida y Darién primero moriría antes de renunciar a ese vínculo. Era egoísta, pero estaba muy feliz de que el destino los hubiera marcado como almas gemelas, permitiendo que ambos se encontrarán y amaran en cada nueva vida.

—Darién. Hora de despertar — Jadeite dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, tocando suavemente la madera.

Eso le recordó a Darién su otro problema.

Los secretos que guardaba a los generales. A ninguno le había dicho que Sailor Moon era su alma gemela, y tampoco, jamás planeó revelar la identidad de Júpiter a Jadeite. A veces, temía hablar por temor a que su lengua lo traicionara.

Se tapó más con la cobija e intentó esconderse del mundo unos minutos más.

—¿Cuando me volví un cobarde? — se preguntó así mismo, su voz baja para evitar ser escuchado.

Por supuesto, él sabía que la respuesta se encontraba en el período entre la youma que lo hizo atacar a Sailor Moon y su secuestro por Gatu.

Gatu, el humano que tocó a Darién como si hubieran sido amantes y luego ordenó a un médico destruir los pies y ojos de Darién para que él jamás pudiera escapar.

Recordar eso lo asqueaba. Su estómago se hacía un nudo y le costaba respirar. Era…de alguna forma consiguió tragar el asco y calmar sus nervios.

—Darién. Tienes visita. Es el oficial Kido.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, los talló y buscó la ropa que se iba a poner ese día en la cómoda. Tras ponerse el uniforme escolar en cinco minutos, se dirigió a su silla listo para enfrentar al oficial.

—Tristan Mehiouri, ¿le suena familiar? — el oficial preguntó tras presentarse. Estaba sentado frente a los generales y Darién, pero no estaba solo, un muchacho rubio lo acompañaba.

—No puedo recordar de donde — Darién contestó sinceramente.

—Ella fue la que lo colocó a usted en el fondo "Milenio" — el detective dijo mientras extendía un folder a Darién —. También es ella quien aprobó el préstamo para su carro...algo que un muchacho de diecisiete años no debió tener permiso de comprar.

—¿A qué viene todo eso? — Jadeite inquirió, su voz neutral pese a que sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—¿Por qué un joven de diesiciete años logró entrar a la universidad dos años antes de lo permitido? ¿ O logró comprar un auto? ¿O logró entrar a un departamento en el décimo piso de un edificio...y además, ha estado presente en varios ataques de youmas..incluyendo uno el día de ayer.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — Darién preguntó. Jadeite miró de reojo tanto a Nephrite como a Daríen pero no los encaró por la obvia falta de no darle información sobre el último ataque.

—¿Ninguna respuesta? — el detective ignoró la pregunta de Darién y chasqueo la lengua —. Me temo, señor Chiba, que está bajo arresto.

— He ido con el psicólogo como ordenó— Darién se defendió — No he hecho nada malo.

El oficial rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a Darién, esposas en mano. Antes de que los generales pudieran intervenir, una persona abrió la puerta del patio y entró a la sala con increíble rapidez, una de sus manos en señal de alto mientras la otra estaba recargada en su pecho palpitante.

—Detective Kido — Sailor Venus dijo tras recuperar un poco de aire — ¿Podemos hablar en privado? ¿Nosotros tres?

El detective accedió con la cabeza, sus ojos duros observando a Daríen como si fuera un criminal.

— Dile que no hice nada malo — Darién suplicó a Venus y ella le lanzó una mirada tan fría que Darién pudo sentir el deseo asesino.

Por supuesto, Sailor Venus era la que le había deseado la muerte días atrás. Ella lo odiaba.

Los dejaron solos, a Jadeite, Nephrite y Daríen y tras diez minutos, Sailor Venus volvió a la habitación sola.

—Creen que eres un youma — ella le explicó, su ceño fruncido pese a sus mejores intentos de poner una cara neutral —Los convencí de que te dejarán solo. Y a ellos también. Los dejarán en paz a los tres.

—¿Por qué creen que Darién es un youma? — Jadeite preguntó— ¿ ...saben lo que pasó en la guarida de los criminales humanos?

—No. Ni el nombre de Darién o Saori han aparecido en esa investigación. Mercury se encargó de modificar las fechas de los informes de ellos dos y nadie sabe que ingresaron al hospital por ataque de youma exactamente el mismo día de la masacre.

Darién tapo su boca y los bordes de las cosas empezaron a ponerse borrosas. Lo que había pasado aquella vez, lo que quería olvidar con todo su corazón, algo ocurrió y él no lo recordaba.

—Lo siento — Darién se disculpó sin saber por qué.

—Bueno...ellos eran criminales, y de los peores….¡agh! — Venus exclamó lo último mientras se golpeaba la frente — Eso no importa. Ni los detectives. Ustedes solo vuelvan a su vida. Yo me encargo.

Había autoridad en sus palabras, además de dolor y un permanente tinte de soledad que era tan claro para Darién como un mal acordé en una hermosa canción. Lita también, a veces parecía una niña tan solitaria.

— Gracias — Darién intentó hacerla entender que estaba genuinamente agradecido y que él no le guardaba ningún rencor. Ella estaba sufriendo y si de alguna forma podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor, entonces él quería intentarlo.

Sailor Mina devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa y de alguna forma logró conjurar una triste sonrisa que era a la vez una disculpa y una aceptación de la situación.

Los tres hombres la vieron partir, cada uno de ellos feliz de pensar en el asunto en silencio.

* * *

 **Cosas que pensé mientras escribía estos capítulos:**

 **-En Sailor Stars, las verdaderas semillas estelares son algo que no todas las personas tienen. Y siempre me pregunte por que las SailorScouts malas nunca atacaron a las buenas cuando era obvio que las Sailor Scouts tienen verdaderas semillas estelares...al menos que...en realidad no sea así. Tal vez, solamente las guardianes de los planetas o lunas tienen esas semillas verdaderas, y quizá esas guardianas tienen el poder de conceder su gracia a personas regulares y volverlas scouts.**

 **-Bajo ese supuesto, Venus tiene la incertidumbre de si Serena es o no Serenity, porque siempre es posible que Serenity (o Sailor Moon) haya creado a una Sailor Moon a partir de una persona normal.**

 **-Tambien, al ser Darién un guardián puede conceder su gracia a personas "normales", en tal caso Nephrite y los demás generales están ligeramente protegidos por el poder de Darién, no mucho pues han pasado miles de años desde su juramento, pero aún así lo suficiente para mantener su humanidad pese a ser corroidos por Metallia.**

 **-Extraño a Saori, Andrew y Zoicite. Quedan dos cristales por obtener así que aún hay esperanza. Creo.**

 **-Spoliers del próximo capítulo: Serena sueña con Darién. Una pequeña escena por si quieren saber más.**

"—Este es un sueño extraño — Darién dijo y alejó a Serena de su cuerpo, una pequeña mueca de desagrado en sus labios. Aún así, ella le dió la razón, su sueño no debería ser tan extraño."

( **No puedo creerlo. Finalmente, después de horas y horas de escribir y más de 100,000 palabras, finalmente, 100 reviews. Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los que hicieron esto posible y tomaron el tiempo de escribir una palabra amable o que me dan sus opiniones sobre el fic en mayor profundidad.**

 **Caro, Nora, Yannin, Nancy Sau, muchas gracias por leer y comentar estos capítulos tan arriba en el listado.**

 **También, a Usagi13Chiba, espero que algún día pueda leer también este capítulo y saber que tiene mi profundo agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de comentar varios de los primeros capítulos y llevar mi marcador a los 100 reviews)**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 31

La psicologa Lyreb accedió a la entrevista del detective Saito sin poner muchas trabas y él estaba agradecido por ello.

Venus había ordenado el cese a la investigación sobre Chiba o Tristan, alegando que ella misma estaba investigando, pero Saito sospechaba que los motivos de la scout no estaban relacionados con los de la Oficina. Chiba había aparecido un día, sus "padres" personas acaudaladas sin ningún registro claro y la indemnización y pensión provistas por las Oficinas del Milenio de Plata eran elevadas, a tal punto que él tendría que haber sido un noble en su vida pasada, pero si fuera así, su pasado no sería tan nebuloso que a veces él creía haberse perdido en un corredor que estaba en ningún lado.

Saito tenía buenos motivos para sospechar que Chiba era un agente encubierto del Dark Kingdom, si era youma o humano corrompido estaba por verse.

—Pase, pase — la psicóloga lo paso a la oficina y le ofreció un poco de té. Él lo rechazó por convicción. La mujer se sentó en su silla y observó a Saito antes de hablar — Dice que quiere hablar sobre mi paciente Chiba.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Saito por la forma en que la doctora pronunció el nombre del muchacho.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que sea un peligro? — Saito decidió ir directo al punto y la mujer suspiró profundamente.

—Me temo que sí. Es horrible pero considero que Chiba ha mostrado tendencias suicidas y algunos ataques de violencia...tal vez sea necesario institucionalizarlo.

Saito accedió con la cabeza aunque no tenía ningún plan de encerrar a Chiba en ninguna institución.

Incluso cuando llegó a su casa, sintiendo todo el peso de un día infructuoso, jamás consideró hacer caso a las indicaciones de la doctora.

Su hija le sirvió la cena y después lo dejó solo porque iba a hablar con unos amigos de la Universidad. El tiempo definitivamente volaba incluso para él que recordaba haber vivido un par de siglos en una vida pasada.

Sí que volaba demasiado rápido y él tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

* * *

Dos cristales más y encontraría a la princesa. Eso era lo único en que Serena podía pensar mientras acomodaba por enésima vez los cristales, como si pudiera conjurar algún poder usando una combinación secreta.

Ella tenía que conseguirlo.

Para acabar con Malakite y Zoisite y sobre todo para proteger a Darién y a sus amadas amigas.

Sus manos apretaron los cristales, haciendo un bulto en su mano y pinchando un poco sus palmas. Faltaba poco y al mismo tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Afuera, la luna brillaba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero ella era incapaz de escucharla.

—¿Serena? — su madre tocó la puerta antes de entrar, sus ojos preocupados. Serena logró ocultar los diamantes en un cajón antes de que sus mamá pudiera verlos.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Últimamente has estado muy preocupada... ¿es acaso porque te prohibimos ver a Liar?

—No — Serena rió, la idea sonando graciosa en su cabeza. Liar era su pasado y Darién su futuro, de eso ella estaba segura. Ni el destino podía evitarlo. Esa era la convicción de Serena —. De hecho, ya no quiero nunca tener que ver a Liar.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Es tu alma gemela? — Ikuko alzó una ceja y su cara se iluminó al notar el rostro de su hija — ¿Estás enamorada? No, no me digas. Es ese muchacho guapo, nuestro vecino..Damián.

—Darién — Serena suspiró el nombre y al ver a su mamá se puso roja. Hablar de su amor por Darién con su mamá era diferente que hacerlo con sus amigas. Lo volvía más real.

La mayoría de su vida era un caos de vidas pasadas, una guerra milenaria, scouts y generales. Algo que parecía un cuento lleno de monstruos en lugar de la vida normal de secundaria que había tenido solo un año atrás. De Amy a Darién, todos formaban parte de el pandemonium de ser scout.

Su madre, su padre y su hermano, ellos eran normales, alejados de aquella vida de magia que amenazaba consumirla. Ser normal no era la realidad de Serena, pero confesar sus sentimientos por un chico, era tan dulcemente normal que ella olvidó por unos segundos que Darien era el guardián de la Tierra y ella una scout.

En ese momento, con su mamá tomando las manos de ella, Serena y Darién eran simplemente vecinos. Una historia típica de romance tan cliché que nadie escribiría un libro sobre ellos.

—Parece un chico muy agradable.

—Lo es. Es el mejor en todo el mundo.

—Deberíamos invitarlo a la casa.

Serena sonrió feliz y negó con la cabeza. Ella conocía a su padre y Kenji, pese a tolerar a Liar, era un hombre celoso sobre su hija. El día que su padre descubriera que el vecino era un contendiente en el corazón de Serena, ella no podría platicar con Darién como lo había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Su mamá comprendió y le guiñó un ojo en conspiración. Sin embargo, después, su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

— Ayer unos policías vinieron a su casa — Ikuko comentó pensativa, rompiendo la burbuja en la normalidad.

Mina les había informado que había un detective que sospechaba que Darién era un youma. La scout de Venus había detenido la investigación, pero mientras la mala fortuna acompañará a Darién, él no podría librarse de los detectives.

—No sé mamá — la mentira salió de sus labios con facilidad, como si ella hubiera actuado por horas la mejor forma de engañar a su familia —. Tengo sueño, ¿me rascas la espalda?

—Por supuesto.

Serena se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, la mano suave de su mamá en su espalda.

Y despertó en medio de un jardín de flores de diversos colores, eran tan exóticas que nunca había visto alguna similar en su vida. Ella tocó el pétalo enorme de una flor azul cielo, sintiendo la suave textura a través de la yema de sus dedos y sonrió.

El lugar le era familiar. Era su hogar.

—¿Serena?

Ella se puso de pie y buscó al dueño de la voz, una sonrisa alegre al reconocer de inmediato de quién era. Una parte de ella sabía que todo era un sueño y por eso, sin titubear, se abalanzó al pecho de Darién, oliendo su familiar fragancia a rosas, tierra mojada y sudor. La fragancia irresistible que prometía protección y seguridad.

Él tardó un rato en darle un par de palmadas en su espalda. Ella, por supuesto, estaba confundida, en sus sueños su amado era siempre más cariñoso, una versión idealizada dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos de Serena sin que ella dijera palabra.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo.

Ella tenía puesto un largo vestido blanco con encaje dorado y él, un uniforme azul y una armadura oscura por encima de su pecho. Ambos, en opinión de ella, parecían estar disfrazados como príncipes de cuentos de hadas.

—Este es un sueño extraño — Darién dijo y alejó a Serena de su cuerpo, una pequeña mueca de desagrado en sus labios. Aún así, ella le dió la razón, su sueño no debería ser tan extraño.

Darién comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Serena, y ella empezó a seguirlo, confundida por su aberrante actitud. Después de varios minutos y tras pasar una cascada de agua rosa, Darién se detuvo en seco y enfrentó a Serena.

—¿Has visto a una princesa por aquí?

—No.

—¿A Sailor Moon?

Serena pestañeó un par de veces, sus ojos azules buscando una respuesta en la cara de él. En sus sueños Darién sabía que ella era Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask y Motoki antes que él, todos los hombres de su fantasía sabían su identidad secreta. Excepto por la versión rara de Darién frente a ella.

—¿Pasa algo malo Darién? ¿Por qué necesitas a Sailor Moon? — en cuanto terminó de decir la pregunta, el corazón de Serena se hizo pequeño y ella retrocedió un paso y tapo su boca, y sin dejar de mirar a Darién, le preguntó —¿alguien te ha hecho daño?

—Solo los youm-

Darién se detuvo en medio de la palabra, recordando algo que lo perturbaba y el mundo alrededor de ellos empezó a ser cambiado, la cascada de agua rosa empezó a oscurser, el piso prístino bajo sus pies se volvió lodo y los alrededores se encogieron hacia ellos. Serena reconocía el lugar, el olor y los cadáveres.

Busco a Darién inmediatamente y lo encontró recargado contra la pared, su ropa la de un paciente de hospital y uno de sus ojos vendados. Su ojo bueno estaba abierto y su boca formaba un perpetuo grito mudo.

Ella también estaba aterrorizada y más porque aunque las ropas de Darién habían cambiado, ella seguía usando el lindo vestido blanco, por lo que los bordes se ensuciaban con la sangre derramada en el suelo ¿estaba aumentando de nivel?

—No. Yo no... — Darién se deslizó por la pared y cayó en el "agua" roja que bañaba el lugar. Estaba al borde de morir del miedo, incapaz de soportar ver la masacre que él había ocasionado.

Cierto, la mente de Serena susurró, Darién había hecho eso. Él era un criminal del que incluso su madre parecía estar preocupada.

—Eres mío —una voz ronca de mujer sonó en dirección de Darién y Serena vio en el reflejo de él una serie de manos sin carne atraparlo — Olvida todo lo demás y se mío.

—Yo lo tomaré y nunca tendrás que sufrir más — la misma voz dijo detrás de Serena y ella sintió una mano tocar su tobillo. Dió un grito agudo mientras daba un brinco para atrás y eso logró sacar a Darién de su transe de terror ciego.

Él se apresuró en ir a su ayuda y la sujetó por la muñeca izquierda para tranquilizarla. Ella vio su cara era triste y como parecía más cansado que nunca. Una lágrima recorrió su blanca mejilla, después otra. En unos segundos, él la estaba abrazando.

—Perdoname, Darién — Serena gimió desde el pecho del muchacho —Debí haberte salvado antes.

Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente, entonces hubiera podido haber evitado toda esa masacre que amenazaba con destruir los sueños de ambos.

—No quiero... — él dijo desde el hombro de ella, su cuerpo aún cargado de los últimos vestigios de su terror temblaba en los brazos de ella —, no quiero recordar esto. No quiero.

—¿Tienes miedo? — ella preguntó mientras sujetaba la mano de él cuidando de mantener la misma distancia entre ellos. Lo quería cerca. Los hombros de él perdieron tensión al sentir los dedos de ella atrapando los suyos.

— Ya no. Antes sí, pero en este momento no. No tengo miedo.

Ella sí seguía teniendo miedo. El lugar de sus sueños era más bien una pesadilla y el Darién de sus sueños era un mar de emociones caóticas que él parecía ser incapaz de controlar.

—Es extraño — Darién rió en el hombro de Serena —. Siento que si tú estás conmigo es imposible temer. Mi corazón está en completa calma; es como si tus brazos fueran la promesa de la paz más sublime y mi corazón solo pudiera sentir serenidad a tu lado.

Unos segundos atrás, el Darién de sus sueños había estado fallando en ser ideal, pero tras esas palabras, Serena decidió que el actual Darién era mucho mejor. Lo que decía llenaba su estómago de mariposas, la hacía desear abrazarlo con más fuerza y acariciarlo y olvidarse de su propio nombre.

—Puede ser tuyo — la voz ronca susurró en el oído de Serena y ella sintió un vacío en sus brazos. Estaba de nuevo sola, en medio de las ruinas de un castillo blanco y encima de ella, el cielo parecía pudrirse.

—¿Dónde está Darién? — Serena preguntó con firmeza, su voz logrando hacer ondas en el agua roja que seguía cubriendo el lugar.

—Aquí.

Una luz rojiza partió del cielo y cayó sobre una figura tendida en un pilar. De nuevo, Darién había cambiado de ropa, su traje de hospital cambiado por una túnica blanca que mostraba casi tanta pierna como el uniforme de scout de Sailor Moon.

Por algún motivo, Serena lamió sus labios y sintió calor en su estómago junto a una llama de deseo en su pecho..

—Ven conmigo, y lo haré tuyo para siempre — la voz era una caricia sobre sus hombros, tentandola a aceptar la propuesta.

Sí. Era cierto. Si aceptaba, tendría el poder de desafiar el destino, de deshacerse de conceptos como almas gemelas y podría salvar a Darién. Los dos vivirían juntos por siempre.

Serena dio un paso y su estómago se volcó. Todos sus instintos gritaban que algo estaba mal. Esa voz era peligrosa, su energía era familiar como el olor de lo podrido y ella recordó, no a Beryl en el cuarto de trono ni sus pesadillas de castillos destruidos, no, lo que apareció en su mente fue Kunzite llevando a Daríen a un callejón y en Nephrite, intentando forzar a Darién a beber una sustancia que era la sangre de Metallia, y Darién diciendo que no quería. Él no quería.

—Él no sabe lo que es mejor para él. Tu sí. Tu sabes que él necesita mi ayuda, mi fuerza. Ayúdame a salvarlo y así ambos estarán juntos.

—¡Jamás! — Serena gritó, sus ojos viendo por primera vez la figura oscura en el cielo, más una serie de sombras deformes que una persona. Ella era Metallia — Tú eres un ser maligno que utiliza el amor de las personas para corromperlas, transformando sus puras intenciones en obsesión y manipulación. Yo no te perdonaré eso.

El cetro lunar apareció en su mano derecha y Serena suspiró mientras llevaba el objeto a su pecho. Iba a destruir esa asquerosa criatura llena de veneno.

—Por el halo de la princesa de la luna — se escuchó decir así misma, el agua roja a su alrededor volviéndose cristalina en un remolino que partía de las puntas de los pies de ella — ¡CURACIÓN LUNAR!

El lugar fue bañado por una tenue luz rosa que cubrió todo con gentileza y en un parpadeó, Serena estaba de nuevo en el jardín, Darién frente a ella, curado de los vestigios de Metallia que habían estado dentro de él.

—¿Princesa? — Darién preguntó, sus cachetes rojos y sus ojos curiosos — En realidad eres...tuve un sueño horrible…¿sigo soñando, verdad?

Lejos de ser la ilusión que llamaba a su más pura lujuria, el Darién frente a ella,tan confundido de todo y lleno de emociones contradictorias, le recordaba cuánto lo quería.

Y solamente porque podía, Serena ignoró la pregunta, caminó hacia él, se puso en puntillas y besó la comisura de sus labios antes de dejarse caer en los fuertes brazos de él.

Despertó en el suelo de su casa, agarrando una almohada en lugar de un apuesto príncipe y suspiro decepcionada. Sintió calor en su frente y brevemente se preguntó así misma porque sentía que había corrido un maratón.

* * *

Darién tocó la comisura izquierda de su labio. Aún podía sentir el beso de mariposa de su princesa ahí. Sus cachetes seguían rojos y él no podía lograr calmar el revoloteo en su estómago. Quería alzar un puño al cielo y gritar que era invencible, pero en lugar de ello comenzó a girar en su cama mientras se guardaba sus gritos de felicidad.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Nephrite preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Darién normalmente hubiera soportado con tristeza que Nephrite entrará a su habitación, pero en ese momento, estaba demasiado contento como para no continuar sonriendo.

—Sí — Darién suspiró la palabra, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo. El mejor sueño del mundo.

—¿De qué trataba?

— Secreto — Darién cantó y de nuevo comenzó a rodar en su cama.

Neprhite encogió los hombros y entró al baño de Darién, artículos de limpieza en su mano. Jadeite tocó la puerta de la habitación unos segundos después y miró a Darién como si le hubiera salido otro brazo.

Después, sutilmente fue hacia Nephrite.

—¿Darién tuvo uno de esos sueños? — preguntó en voz baja y Darién solamente logró oírlo porque algo de su euforia había empezado a declinar.

—Conociendolo, soñó que una niña lo besaba.

Darién solamente pudo sonreír más al recordar el beso y abrazo su almohada, por suerte, los otros dos hombres estaban ignorándolo.

—Eso es ridículo —Jadeite dijo.

—Nunca has estado enamorado —Nephrite contestó sabiamente. Después agregó — Sin embargo, su actitud tendría más sentido si lo hubieran besado en la vida real y no en un sueño.

Darién dejó de sonreír. Un sueño, por supuesto. Si él era realista, los sueños eran eso nada más, invenciones creadas por el cerebro mientras se dormía. El beso no había sido real.

¿O sí? La princesa era real, él la había visto y todos sabían que Sailor Moon era una heroína de verdad. Además, él tenía poderes así que quizá todo había pasado como en su sueño o tal vez era una visión del futuro.

—Deja de soñar y prepárate para ir a la escuela — Nephrite amonestó, pero él también estaba sonriendo.

—Ya voy — Darién dijo aunque no tenía intenciones de dejar de soñar en ella todo el día.

* * *

Fue un terrible descubrimiento. Algo que Nephrite jamás pudo haber calculado.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber salido al patio, Darién en su silla de ruedas intentando acomodarse solo en el asiento del copiloto, cuando una de las vecinas corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo — la mujer dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Darién — Tengo cuarenta años esperando este momento.

—¿Eh? — Darién logró decir pero seguía aún en las nubes tras su sueño de la mañana, todo en él la perfecta imagen de un enamorado.

—Eres mi alma gemela…¡oh, Dios! — la mujer tomó las manos de Darién entre las suyas y el muchacho parpadeó varias veces — Estaba regando mis plantas y te vi y ahora, finalmente, finalmente nos hemos encontrado. El mundo realmente es mucho más bello ahora.

Nephrite decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. El poder de Darién de ser tocado y devolver a las personas el color, eso era algo que Nephrite, Jadeite e incluso las scouts sabían. Pero ¿que los poderes de Darién actuarán como los de las almas gemelas normales, a través de algo tan común como la visión?, eso era algo nuevo y potencialmente peligroso.

Sin preocuparse mucho de sí era visto o no, Nephrite tocó el hombro de la mujer, la puso a dormir y borró los recuerdos del evento.

Una parte de él, por primera vez, se percató de que tenía demasiada experiencia borrando vestigios de supuestas almas gemelas. La llevó cargando hasta la puerta de la casa de ella y la recostó en una silla que ella tenía para las visitas. Todo lo hizo con practicada calma.

Sin embargo, una vez que estaba de vuelta en la casa, no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado.

Una cosa eran poderes táctiles, otra eran los visuales. Por supuesto, Darién tenía poderes ópticos, eso era claro desde la primera vez que los usó para enviar el mensaje de que debajo de su yeso tenía una infección.

—Nephrite, ¿qué le hiciste a esa mujer? ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

Darién estaba molesto. Y mucho. Si solo él pudiera entender el peligro en el que estaba la vida de Nephrite se volvería mucho más sencilla.

Una voz oscura empezó a sonar en su cabeza. Lo único que requeriría para salvar a Darién era poder. Y él no entendía.

Brevemente pensó en golpear a Daríen, intentar dejarle en claro el peligro del mundo. O llevarlo a la mansión o…

Nephrite respiró profundamente. Darién estaba muy feliz en la mañana y eso lo hizo sentir feliz a él mismo. Si pensaba en aquella felicidad enamorada que Darién tenía, Nephrite quería cuidarla. El amor del resto del mundo, los enamorados en la calle y las bodas, todas esas cosas causaban risa en Nephrite, pero Darién era diferente a los demás, si había alguien a quien Nephrite quería proteger era al muchacho.

—Si no asisto a la escuela, el detective se molestara y ni la visita a la psicóloga resolverá esto — Darién mencionó irritado.

Nephrite quiso golpearse la cabeza.

Estaba trabajando contra reloj.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 32

Serena aún seguía en las nubes cuando llegó a la escuela. El beso dentro del mundo de sus sueños podía ser casto pero era algo mucho más especial que cualquier otro beso.

No era Serena siendo besada por un hombre que no amaba; tampoco era Darién besando a una superheroína. No, el beso en sus sueños era la primera vez que Serena besaba a Darién, en un lugar secreto solo para los dos que surgía al cerrar los ojos.

Sí, existía el enorme detalle de que todo había sido un sueño, pero aún así, el aroma y las palabras de él parecían tan reales que le era difícil creer que no ocurrió.

Incluso la voz de Metallia, femenina y cavernosa, había parecido asquerosamente real tanto cuando buscaba seducir a Darién como a Serena.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando su comunicador sonó, por la luz del monitor sabía que la llamada era de Luna y tenía que ser algo urgente. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y salió corriendo por el pasillo en cuanto la maestra accedió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al lugar, donde otro humano youmificado estaba ocasionando problemas, Serena, como Sailor Moon, ya no tenía aire en sus pulmones y se tuvo que recargar contra un poste de luz mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Era la primera en llegar y por eso Luna saltó al lado de sus pies. Ambas miraron en dirección de la youma asegurándose de no llamar su atención. Por suerte la youma estaba contenta de pasar sus dedos de muñeca por los aparadores de la calle y dejaba tranquilos a las personas que miraban aterrorizadas desde adentro.

—¿Qué puede hacer esa youma? — Sailor Moon preguntó, sus ojos fijos en la criatura que parecía un maniquí vestido con puro maquillaje y parecía provenir de una película de terror.

—Dos calles atrás la ví tirar cosas que parecían etiquetas a varias personas. Las inmoviliza con ese ataque y después les absorbe energía para lanzar más etiquetas. Comenzó siendo capaz de tirar solo una y ahora ya puede hacer un remolino con cientos.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no!

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, despistada, había salido del pasillo de un negocio sin ventanas, y se encontraba a solo un metro de una youma que la miraba con ojos de cristal. La mujer gritaba por ayuda pero el resto de las personas se mantenía en su lugar seguro de observadores.

Sailor Moon cerró sus ojos antes de salir de su escondite, buscando calmar su propio miedo. Como heroína, tenía que aparentar ser eficaz o las personas podrían entrar en pánico.

—¡Los maniquíes son para poner hermosos vestidos de otoño, usarlos para espantar a los amantes de la moda es un crimen! ¡Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en nombre de la Luna!

La mujer inocente aprovechó para escapar mientras Sailor Moon decía su sermón y la youma- maniquí giro su cabeza de porcela 180 grados en lugar de girar parte de su cuerpo de muñeca.

Sailor Moon realmente odiaba ese tipo de youma.

La youma soltó un grito animal y después, de su boca, salieron volando estampas de vibrantes colores amarillos.

Sailor Moon intentó esquivarlas saltando encima de la marquesina de una tienda cercana, pero por una mala pisada al saltar, terminó con un pie fuera del techo, desequilibrando su balance y la gravedad se impuso sobre la heroína.

Ella cayó sobre su lado izquierdo y el dolor de la caída atravesó su cuerpo, cegandola por un segundo y haciéndola ver borroso tras parpadear una vez. Mientras lograba enfocar su vista, la youma lanzó una etiqueta que se clavó justo en el cachete derecho de la heroína y ella sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—No puedo moverme, ¡Luna! —Sailor Moon gritó desde el suelo, incapaz siquiera de mover su dedo meñique, buscó ayuda en su gata guardiana —¡LUNA!

La youma avanzó hacia Sailor Moon, arrastrando sus pies falsos sobre el pavimento, su humanoide figura rosa alzándose sobre la forma inmóvil de la joven heroína. Después, lentamente los dedos sin uñas se dirigieron a la cara de Sailor Moon y ella cerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera hacer desaparecer al monstruo y aparecer de nuevo en la seguridad de su salón de clases.

El olor a rosas, tierra y sudor más que la familiar tela de esmoquin la hicieron abrir los ojos al mundo real. Estaba en los familiares brazos de un hombre que ella conocía muy bien. Y sin embargo, al ver la máscara blanca, Sailor Moon buscó alguna prueba de que él no era quien decía ser.

—Tuxedo Mask — exhaló el nombre con cuidado y se forzó así misma a no respirar su fragancia. Su mente estaba haciendo cortocircuito y su corazón acelerado no ayudaba mucho en calmar sus deseos de oler de nuevo el aroma que la perseguía incluso en sueños.

—¿Estás bien, Sailor Moon?

Tuxedo Mask tenía una voz autoritaria, noble y mesurada. Jamás ella lo había escuchado usar un tono burlón y sin embargo, su mente recordaba justo el nivel de aguda que se podía volver esa masculina voz al momento de lanzar una burla.

—¿Sailor Moon? ¿Qué pasa?

Sailor Júpiter saltó al lado de la pareja de héroes, su cabello castaño, casi rojizo, revoloteando con el viento del medio día, sin embargo, Sailor Moon apenad y la vio, la mayoría de su atención aún puesta en la figura negra de Tuxedo Mask.

Él estaba parado, sosteniendo el peso de Sailor Moon sin problemas, y ella no podía dejar de verlo. Su barbilla, nariz y cachetes no eran ocultos por el antifaz y su sedoso cabello negro mantenía su volumen pese a estar debajo de un sombrero de bombillo.

—¿Sailor Moon? — esta vez fue Mercury la que buscó llamar la atención de su compañera. A diferencia de Júpiter, la heroína de Mercurio tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon respiró profundo antes de colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Tuxedo Mask, pidiendo con ese gesto que él la dejara ir. Él obedeció, su boca mostrando señales de preocupación que sus cejas ocultas eran incapaces de mostrar.

Ella pensó un segundo en sonreirle. Pero aún no podía. En lugar de ello, señaló al youma y les ordenó a sus amigas que lo detuvieran mientras ella cargaba el ataque para curar al humano del mal dentro de su persona.

Una vez que la batalla acabo, Tuxedo Mask ya se había ido. Sailor Moon apretó sus labios y se trago el grito que deseaba realizar desde el principio. El sofocante aroma a rosas permaneció con ella incluso cuando volvió al salón.

* * *

Nephrite había perdido puntos de gallardo desde que supo que Lita era Júpiter. Primero la había atacado y después, de la nada, decidió aparecer en la salida de su escuela pareciendo un león enjaulado.

Serena y Amy se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que Lita para ver al general dar otra vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Era posible que él supiera que sus amigas eran scouts, pero ella no tenía forma de confirmar qué sabía o no Nephrite sin revelar demasiada información.

—Chicas, dejenmelo a mi —Lita les dijo a Amy y Serena, pasando su portafolio por encima de su hombro.

Las dos jóvenes accedieron con la cabeza tras lanzar un mensaje entre ellas. Aunque la expresión de Serena siguió siendo igual de triste como lo habia sido desde que vencieron a la youma.

Lita no quería pensar mal de Tuxedo Mask, pero tampoco podía creer en que él era diferente. Especialmente no podía bajar su guardia cuando recordaba lo tonta que fue al confiar en "Maxfield"

—Jupiter — Nephrite dijo en cuanto ella llegó a su lado, su saludo casi parecía una amenaza, pero ella no se inmutó. En silencio, lo siguió a un área más despejada y lo retó con la mirada a intentar algo.

—¿Qué quieres? — Lita preguntó imitando el tono hostil de él. El silencio de Nephrite fue respuesta suficiente. Solamente existía una persona que podría causar tanta ira y preocupación en Nephrite. Aún estaba irritada por tener que tratar con él, pero ella tenía una deber y una deuda—¿Qué le pasó a Darién?

—Es algo urgente — Nephrite contestó y Lita alzó una ceja, fuera lo que fuera, parecía perturbar a Nephrite — Tal vez Mercury pueda ayudar. Vayan a nuestra casa a las cinco.

—¿Ni siquiera dices "por favor"¿así como quieres ayuda?

Nephrite respiró profundamente, miró a Lita con furia y los nudillos de sus puños se volvieron blancos. Ella se preparó para combatir aunque sabía que Nephrite estaba pensando en un enemigo diferente.

—Oh, Nephrite…¿atacando a estudiantes de secundaria a plena luz del día?

Una voz melódica sonó por encima de la cabeza de los dos castaños y ellos alzaron la vista para ver a Sailor Venus encima de una cerca.

—Venus…¿desde cuándo?

—Cuando Darién no va a la escuela tengo que investigar. Ya sabes, mi deber es rescatar inocentes.

—¿Espías a Darién?

Nephrite preguntó con tanta indignación que incluso Lita arqueó una ceja a su aliada. Existía la explicación obvia de que Venus únicamente estaba haciendo su misión de scout, pero el tono escandalizado de Nephrite la hizo pensar que estaban hablando de acoso.

—Bueno, yo no soy la que deja marcas en su linda piel morena— Venus contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Lita se puso completamente roja y vio a Nephrite con ojos completamente abiertos. Él entendió el tono de Venus y rechinó sus dientes.

—Nephrite…¿tú…? — Lita ni siquiera sabía que quería preguntarte.

—¡Qué! Suficiente de juegos —Nephrite casi gritó pero logró mantener su tono bajo —. Algo le pasó a los poderes de Darién está mañana y Mercury debe verlo.

Sin esperar respuesta de ellas, Nephrite se desvaneció en un remolino de aire gris. Por suerte estaban en una calle que nunca tenía personas si no Lita jamás hubiera podido explicar eso.

Lita miró a Venus, agradecía el rescate así que por ello empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Si Serena te escucha hablar de Darién o Nephrite como lo acabas de hacer…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero valió la pena. Nephrite no querrá volver a enfrentarte solo...ademas, ¡Je! Estaba completamente rojo...esto irá a mi diario.

Lita jamás esperó eso de respuesta. Pero Mina era simplemente el tipo de persona a quién Lita jamás podría entender.

Una hora después, en el templo, comenzaron a organizar la expedición a la casa de Darién. Extrañamente, Serena no saltó ante la oportunidad de hablar con su vecino.

—Mercury debería ir — Rey dijo tras sorber un poco de té — Yo iría, pero con mis poderes y los de Darién tan proximos, incluso con los poderes de Marte ocultando mi apariencia, creo que él me reconocerá.

Lita miró a Serena, pero está se mantuvo callada. Era extraño que ella no salatara ante la menor insinuación de que Darién tenía algo especial con alguien que no se llamará "Serena"

—Mercury, Jupiter y yo somos la mejor opción — Mina declaró feliz aunque sus ojos viajaron brevemente a la silenciosa Serena.

—Parece la opción más óptima —Amy concedió — Sin embargo, me pregunto en qué consiste el incremento de los poderes de Darién, ¿qué se supone son los poderes de guardianes que los hacen diferentes a los de Nephrite?

—En realidad es cosas como permitir vida en un planeta y curarlo. En cuanto a poderes ofensivos o defensivos...bueno, no deberia ser mucho. Incluso lo que hizo en la fábrica de criminales iba un poco encima de sus habilidades, creo — Mina dijo con seriedad y después golpeó su cabeza con un puño —Aunque, como les dije, no tenemos prueba definitiva que Darién sea un guardián.

—Permitir vida o curar un planeta no suena como asunto mínimo — Amy señaló, su nariz arrugandose un poco. A su lado, Rey y Serena coincidieron con sus cabezas.

—Bueno, pero toma siglos...ehm...bueno...creo — Mina encogió sus hombros — Es complicado y no entiendo todo. Lo siento.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, de eso estaba segura Lita, únicamente porque una voz dentro de su corazón recordaba un poco lo que significaba tener una verdadera semilla estelar.

* * *

"¿Por qué Mercury, Jupiter y Venus están en la sala?" era la última pregunta que Darién esperaba hacerse ese día, sin embargo, al punto de las cinco con cinco, esa la pregunta que tuvo que hacerse.

—Buenas tardes, Darién — Mercury saludó formalmente y las otras dos simplemente lo saludaron con sus manos — Nephrite, aquí presente, dice que sus poderes han aumentado.

Darién pestañó un par de veces, un poco sorprendido por el frío tono de la joven, por ser llamado de "usted" y por último porque él no estaba conciente de que sus poderes habían aumentado.

—Mercury, no estamos en una sala de juicios — Júpiter colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera y le sonrió con gentileza. La joven scout de cabello corto se ruborizo y desvío la mirada avergonzada.

Darién alzó una ceja ante ello y observó con más cuidado a la joven Sailor de falda azul, intentando descubrir qué amiga de Júpiter podría ser. Rey sabía de los poderes de Darién y Serena a veces era muy tímida...no. Sailor Mercury no era Serena.

Serena era una joven feliz, llena de vida y con dos amorosos padres que la cuidaban como el enorme tesoro que era, además, lloraba ante la menor ofensa así que jamás estaría involucrada con algo tan horrible. Su gentil carácter no permitía que ella fuera una guerrera.

—Se que no nos agradamos mutuamente — Venus dijo en un tono casual a Darién—. Pero, quita esa cara de gato sin amigos.

—¿Qué? — Darién salió de sus pensamientos oscuros y miró a la joven Sailor Venus. Ella era rubia, al igual que Serena.

No. Jamás. Su vecina no estaba involucrada y él no quería siquiera pensar que un día lo estuviera. Serena merecía una vida feliz y normal.

—Eh... disculpen, pero aunque Nephrite nos citó aquí y dice algo de sus poderes, ¿qué poderes son precisamente? —Mercury preguntó recuperando un poco de su compostura helada.

—No sé — Darién miró a Nephrite, juzgandolo con una fría mirada que casi podía bajar la temperatura del cuarto. Jadeite no estaba ahí así que Darién se iba a defender solo de los planes malvados de Nephrite.

—Darién tiene el poder de tocar a las personas y devolverles el color...vaya, parece que eso nos las sorprende.

Darién volvió su mirada a las tres chicas en medio de la sala y confirmó que ellas parecían ya saber de esa habilidad. Sin embargo, él no recordaba ningún momento en el qué ellas pudieron haberse enterado, pero las cosas habían estado demasiado caóticas y en medio del caos ellas pudieron haberse enterado.

—Hoy en la mañana — Nephrite continuó hablando tras apretar sus puños —, una mujer a varios metros de él recuperó, brevemente, la capacidad de ver colores.

—¿Dices que ese poder de Darién funciona igual que los de un alma gemela normal? —Jupiter preguntó confundida — Eso…¿es malo? Hay muchas personas que podrían beneficiarse de eso.

—Es cierto. Hay estudios que comprueban que incluso sin capacidad de reencontrar a su alma gemela, las personas que pueden apreciar todos los colores viven más y tienen mejor vida. Óptimamente, si vamos por una calle transitada, nadie podría saber que Darién es la causa y millones de personas vivirían mejor.

Darién jamás pensó que sus poderes fueran tan grandes o tan útiles. La idea de ayudar a cientos de personas sonaba a música para sus oídos y volvían sus extraños poderes un don en lugar de una maldición

—Ni siquiera es permanente —Nephrite respingo para sorpresa de todos, después les sonrió condecendiente —Su plan está destinado a fallar.

—A mi me parece un buen plan. Tal vez si practico puedo hacerlo permanente —Darién dijo emocionado, brillando por la emoción como un niño que acaba de descubrir un nuevo truco.

Nephrite negó con la cabeza y después hecho a las Sailor Scouts fuera de la casa, ofendido por la idea que ellas habían osado mencionar. Darién sin embargo estaba feliz de pensar en esa idea y dormir con ella. Tal vez, en sus sueños, podría hablar de ello con su princesa o Serena. Ellas sabrian que hacer.

* * *

Serena no sabía qué hacer.

Quince horas atrás, ella había despertado abrazando una almohada e intentado recobrar el aroma de Darién de sus sueños, pero en ese momento, mientras miraba el techo oscuro de su habitación, la asfixiante fragancia de Darién la atormentaba.

Quería creer que su nariz la había engañado. O que sus ojos mentían y sus oidos fallaban. Y sin embargo, la mayoría del rompecabezas ya estaba hecho y pese a las piezas faltantes ella ya podía ver la clara figura de las cosas sin siquiera usar su imaginación.

Todas esas veces que Darién había estado en problemas y Tuxedo Mask no apareció, las veces quw ella "confundió" la voz de su heroe por la de Darien, o aquel beso que Darién dió a Sailor Moon en un vivero, incluso el campo salvaje de plantas que envolvió la fábrica o la misteriosa recuperación de la vista de Darién. Cada una de esas cosas señalaban a una verdad que Serena siempre había intentado negar.

Darién Chiba era Tuxedo Mask.

¿Entonces por qué le mentía? Entendía, una parte de ella entendía el valor de las identidades secretas, pero ella, como Sailor Moon, había arriesgado su vida al entrar a un campo de espinas, y sin embargo, Tuxedo Mask jamás tuvo la decencia de darle una señal. Además, podía saltar fácilmente y hacia la farza de usar silla de ruedas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el fingía a esos extremos?

Jamás ella quizo pensar que su Tuxedo Mask planiara algo nefasto, pero al final del día, Tuxedo Mask vivía junto a dos generales, junto a dos personas que él sabía eran enemigos de Sailor Moon y aún así Tuxedo Mask los permitió dentro de su vida. O quizá ya estaban dentro de su vida antes que ella.

—No entiendo —Serena lloró las palabras en su almohada.

Le entregó su corazón, estaba dispuesta a viajar al fin del mundo por él y sin embargo, él era un completo desconocido lleno de secretos.

Ni siquiera sabía si Darién ya había sido informado que Serena y Sailor Moon eran una sola ¿Entonces, por qué se comportaba así con Serena? ¿Por qué el tono burlón cuando se disfrazaba de civil? Serena no sabía.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Nephrite entendía lo que tenía que hacer.

Las scouts eran ignorantes del peligro que los poderes de Darién significaban.

 _—Deberia ser encadenado a la plaza pública...esa criatura nisiquiera es humana, ¿verdad?_

 _—Su poder es Anti natural, una aberración que debe ser destruida._

 _—Dicen que si bebes su sangre te curas temporalmente... ¿quizá tengas que comer su sangre para hacerlo permanente?_

 _—Es mío. Solo mío._

Nephrite sacudió su cabeza y tragó su bilis, sintiendo el mundo volverse tan peligroso como cuando el Reino Dorado seguía en pie. Cuando distintas guerrillas surgieron en todos los lados debido a alguien que escapaba de la mente de Nephrite.

Sus memorias seguian confusas por los años y la magia de Metallia, pero Nephrite podia recordar instancias donde sangre corrió como caudales incluso antes del ataque al Milenio de Plata. Y en el centro...

En el centro podría estar Darién. Joven, impertinente y lleno de sueños él sería la causa y el fin de cientos de tragedias. Pero a las scouts no les importaba, ellas odiaban a Darién. Al menos Venus ya había mostrado sus verdaderos colores y Nephrite no confiaba en las otras cuatro, especialmente tras haber metido ideas en la cabeza de Darién.

Por eso, Nephrite necesitaba poder.

Saco el cristal oscuro de su caja, y pese a estar en el sótano, guió su vista a las estrellas y pidió la forma de encontrar el siguiente cristal arcoiris. Él tenía que proteger a Darién porque nadie más en el mundo lo haría.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 33

Serena despertó sintiéndose infeliz y a como pudo, logró animarse lo suficiente para levantarse de su cama. Luna le preguntó algo pero ella decidió vestirse para la escuela en silencio.

Debía hablar con Luna o las Sailors de sus dudas, del descubrimiento de la identidad de Tuxedo Mask y sin embargo, quería mantener sus labios sellados como si con ello pudiera ocultar la verdad a sus amigas y, sobre todo, a ella misma.

Además, no tenía otra prueba que el recuerdo en su nariz y eso era prueba insuficiente. De hecho, la última vez que había olido el aroma de Darién fue dentro de sus sueños y quizá solamente se había confundido en todo el asunto.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, creo que estaba pensando algo de más — Serena contestó feliz, decidiendo continuar la farza un poco más. Ella quería creer que Darién era exactamente lo que él aparentaba ser y no alguien capaz de engañarla.

Salió de su casa, paso en frente de la casa y se detuvo a ver la inocente puerta de madera que podría revelar los secretos que Serena quería mantener ocultos. Si ella tocará la puerta de esa entonces le preguntaría a Darién directamente.

Serena llevó sus hombros para atrás, respiró profundo y continuó caminado. No lo dejó para después sino para jamás.

* * *

Liar maldijo su suerte. Darién Chiba, el niño al que él siempre consideró esquizofrénico y por lo tanto un problema que se solucionaría solo, un día decidió volver a la vida de Liar como un adulto, ese Darién Chiba, era vecino de Serena.

Tenía que deshacerse de él. Pero primero…

—¿Liar? — Kenji Tuskino preguntó desde la puerta de su carro, intentando dar pies al asunto de tener a Liar ahí. No sonaba molesto o irritado, por eso, Liar sabía que necesitaba poco para conseguir lo que quería.

Gracias al hombre de cabello blanco, tenía el poder de hacer lo que necesitaba, dentro de él, una criatura con increíbles habilidades yacía en espera, lista para brindar a Liar lo necesario para manipular a las personas a hacer lo que él quería. Incluso, había logrado salir de su trabajo gracias a esa habilidad.

Veinte minutos después, los padres de Serena estaban hablando amablemente con él, olvidado ya el desliz que hizo a Liar una persona no grata para la familia.

—Veo que tienen nuevos vecinos — Liar mencionó, su tono cargado de preocupación, engañó a la pareja completamente —Es ese muchacho, Darién, el que me atacó.

—¿Lo atacó? — Ikuko preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación por el bienestar de Liar.

—Sí. Sin ningún motivo, cuando estaba en el hospital, él se abalanzó contra mí y en otras ocasiones, lanzó objetos en contra de mi persona — Liar vio que la pareja frente a él parecía confundida y prosiguió, forjando esa apariencia amable que ellos conocían — Pero no es su culpa. Darién, verán, estuvo en un accidente de niño. A mí me tocó ser su enfermero en un par de ocasiones. Por eso, note que no estaba bien, no solamente físicamente, también…

Guardó silencio un segundo, dejando la tensión crecer. Él sabía que su Serena tenía una relación especial con Darién que se negaba a desaparecer, por eso tenía que destruir todas las posibilidades de un futuro entre ellos.

Los padres de ella, por supuesto, debían tener sus dudas. Si un día Serena pedía permiso para salir con Darién, ellos no estarían de acuerdo. El muchacho estaba lisiado y eso presentaba una serie de problemas que ningún padre querría para su hija. A lo mucho los dejarían salir un par de meses.

Eso no podía permitirse.

—Su mente también. Veía cosas que no existían, hablaba solo y mentía todo el tiempo. A veces, atacaba a personas sin ningún motivo y una vez mintió a la esposa de un doctor y le dijo que el doctor la estaba engañando. El doctor no pudo soportar la humillación. Darién ocasionó la muerte de un buen hombre... Yo tenía la esperanza de que él hubiera cambiado, pero tras nuestra última interacción, sigue igual o peor. Sigue hablando con cosas que no existen.

—¿Cosas que no existían?

—Tiene esquizofrenia con ataques de locura — Liar dijo como si de verdad sintiera lástima, a pesar de que odiaba a Chiba desde el primer momento que el niño le llamó mentiroso —. Me preocupa un poco el bienestar de Serena. Es imposible saber cuándo Chiba tendrá su próximo arranque y ponga en peligro la vida de alguien. Yo soy un hombre adulto y puedo defenderme, pero Serena es solo una niña. Por favor, cuidenla mucho.

"Y mantengala lejos de Darién". Liar pensó esas palabras con alegría aunque cuido parecer realmente consternado por la salud del muchacho.

* * *

Segundo día sin escuela. Ninguna princesa de sueños que reportar y Jadeite estaba ocupado intentando hacer un desayuno. Eso era todo lo que Darién podía contar de ese día.

Estaba tan aburrido que decidió leer todas las secciones del periódico. Incluso paso por una nota en la cual un gato gordo había salvado a una niña rubia de ahogarse. La pobre criatura había fallecido pero su acto heroico fue recompensado con su fotografía plasmada en el diario.

El enorme gato color menta estaba en brazos de su ama y era al menos cuatro veces el tamaño de la pequeña gata negra de Serena.

La gata negra de Serena que él estaba seguro podía hablar y compartía la cicatriz en forma de luna que el gato de Venus también tenía.

Darién apretó con fuerza el periódico buscando hacer desaparecer la idea de su cabeza. Serena era solamente una niña gentil de corazón tierno, ella jamás podría estar involucrada con los monstruos que aterrorizaban a Darién.

La siguiente página del periódico pareció burlarse de sus deseos de escape. Una youma había atacado el distrito comercial y Sailor Moon tuvo que ser rescatada por Tuxedo Mask. Su princesa había estado en brazos de _él_ y existía una fotografía para comprobarlo. Darién arrugó la nariz y sintió una pequeña jaqueca. A diferencia de muchas otras veces, no sintió celos.

Era obvio, porque él era..

Recordó las manos de Jadeite en su cuello, el peso del agua arrastrandolo hacia el fondo y las luces del aeropuerto brillando, la imagen de Nephrite cerrando una puerta secreta mientras los gritos de decenas de personas se alzaban en el palacio y Darién apretó los ojos para no seguir recordando. No quería saber.

—¿Darién? — Jadeite paró sus intentos de preparar el desayuno, toda su atención sobre el muchacho más joven.

—No es nada — Darién contestó en un tono filoso y desvió la mirada al encabezado del espectacular. Jadeite era leal y siempre hacia todo lo que Darién quería, jamás le había dado una razón para odiarlo y Darién no quería odiarlo ni a él ni a Nephrite.

Sin embargo, ellos habían lastimado a gente inocente, usando métodos similares a los de los nuevos enemigos de las scouts: los otros dos generales que seguían sometidos completamente al yugo de Metallia.

—¿Es posible salvar a Zoicite y a Malakite? — Darién logró preguntar en medio de su jaqueca, viendo a Jadeite como si creyera que él podía rescatar a los otros dos generales de la maldad de aquel monstruo que Darién recordaba de sus pesadillas.

No tenía forma de comprobarlo, pero desde el beso de su princesa en aquel sueño, él se sentía distinto, la voz ronca de mujer que asediaba su alma había sido desvanecida con aquella muestra dulce de afecto. Si Metallia era como aquella existencia macabra dentro de él, Darién quería salvar a los dos generales de sufrir bajo su poder.

—No, la única cura para ellos es una espada — Jadeite dijo irritado pese a mantener su postura militar.

—Quiero salvarlos, Jadeite — Daríen dijo sin pensar. Tenía poderes que las Sailor Scouts encontraban útiles y si era cierto que los poderes de Darién podían ayudar a alguien, entonces Darién queria ayudarlos.

Jadeite tragó saliva y sus cejas decayeron un poco. El general logró llevar un puño a su pecho pese a sus obvios deseos de no hacerlo.

—Como desee, su alteza.

* * *

Andrew no sabía conducir, por eso, Saori se ofreció a acompañarlo al aeropuerto a recoger a su novia Wanda.

Ella jamás podría entender porque una mujer tan preparada salía con alguien tan común como Andrew. Darién también parecía preferir a personas de carácter abierto como Andrew (o esa niña llamada Serena que hacía a Darién actuar como un niño de primaria), el choque de personalidad era demasiado.

Saori suspiró al recordar a Serena. Le tenía lástima por tener que lidiar con un alma gemela a la que ella no amaba. Era una verdadera tragedia que ni el corazón o el cuerpo fueran capaces de amar a quien te debía de hacer feliz.

Ese era un temor oculto de Saori, que un día encontraría al hombre indicado, a su alma gemela, y la chispa simplemente no existiría. O también existía otra posibilidad que era más triste. La madre de Saori, que descansaba en paz ya, había conocido a su alma gemela durante la adolescencia, en el cuerpo de un niño que jamás logró pasar la primera década. A veces, tu alma gemela simplemente jamás fue destinada para ti.

Wanda y Andrew, que estaban felices platicando en los asientos traseros, se habían elegido mutuamente sin mediación de ningún color y eso también podría traerles problemas en el futuro.

A veces, algo que se suponía ayudar a encontrar la felicidad, se sentía más como una maldición.

—Andrew, Wanda, una disculpa, pero necesito ir a la estación de policías a dejar un documento a mi padre.

—Por supuesto, adelante —Andrew contestó felíz y Saori de nuevo reflexionó en el carácter amable del muchacho capaz de agradar hasta las almas más agrias.

Estaba aún pensando en ello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal del edificio de policía, estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que, en su descuido, impactó contra el pecho de un hombre justo antes de entrar. Wanda y Andrew se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse, pero el hombre misterioso les ganó.

Era alto, de cabello platinado lacio y piel morena, sus ojos eran claramente grises incluso bajo el velo de la extraña maldición que volvía el mundo opaco. Algo en él era familiar del modo en que lo es una serpiente vista por primera vez. Todos los instintos de Saori gritaban que era un hombre peligroso y ella rechazó la mano y se incorporó sola.

El hombre encogió los hombros y parecía dispuesto a marcharse sin ofrecer disculpas cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Andrew.

Era claro que estaba intentando reconocerlo de algún lado sin tener ningún éxito.

—Malakite, vamos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer — un hombre joven, quizá de dieciocho, abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Malakite y lo forzó a marcharse.

Los tres universitarios intercambiaron miradas y Wanda fue la primera en hablar.

—Ese chico parecía chica.

—¿Qué? ¿El rubio era hombre? —Andrew preguntó sorprendido — Su cabello y figura no lo aparentan.

—Sus hombros son bastantes masculinos, no tenía pechos y además, vestía ropa de hombre —Saori señaló, casi tenía deseos de rodar los ojos, pero los ocupaba para ver a la pareja de hombres que hacían que su piel se erizara.

Ellos dos, sin lugar a duda, le recordaban a alguien que Saori detestaba con ahínco. Eran como Nephrite y Saori detestaba a ese hombre que tenía de rehén eterno a Darién. Saori saco esos pensamientos de su mente y abrió las puertas de la estación.

Al entrar a la estación, la hicieron esperar unos cuantos minutos, y los tres aprovecharon para platicar un poco de una persona a la que los tres conocían pero llevaban tiempo sin ver.

—¿Andrew, qué ha sido de Darién? —Wanda, la menos informada preguntó con una sonrisa cariñosa — El muchacho que dijiste te ayudó para el proyecto de primavera. Saori, también lo conoces, ¿verdad?

—Esta en la preparatoria —Andrew contestó sin perder el tino y como si no fuera la gran cosa. Fue la reacción de Wanda la que hizo que Saori recordara que lo ocurrido con el nivel académico de Darién era anormal.

—Pero...llevaba dos años de universidad, no entiendo.

—Sí, es un poco raro — Andrew admitió y rió un poco — Supongo que con tantos monstruos atacando, se me había olvidado que no era normal.

—Que joven tan misterioso —Wanda dijo en voz queda —Ahora que lo pienso, desde la primera vez que lo ví me pareció un hombre fascinante. Hay un aire alrededor de él que lo hace destacar.

—Solo lo dices porque te pareció similar al príncipe de esa película con un monstruo gato. Creo que el abuelo de Urawa participó en esa película. También el sacerdote del templo en el cerro participó y era el director, ¿verdad?

Saori recordaba haber visto esa película una vez. A blanco y negro con una escena en vivos colores que ella jamás pudo apreciar. A su difunta madre le gustaba esa película pues decía le recordaba a una leyenda de Grecia.

Wanda, ignorante de los pensamientos de Wanda, sonrió con añoranza mientras recordaba aquella película.

—Sí, Darién se parecía mucho al príncipe Endy... — Wanda no terminó la palabra y se puso pálida antes de girarse un poco para ver detrás de ella a un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo que los observaba como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—Oh, padre, no te había visto — Saori le sonrió a su padre, aunque la preocupó que él parecía al borde de un ataque de furia. Wanda dió una pequeña reverencia al policía y pidió permiso para retirarse, Andrew imitó a su novia y la siguió rápidamente.

Saori no les comentó nada. Su padre ocupaba la mayoría de su atención.

—Endymion — él dijo casi entre dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños. Saori retrocedió un paso y él finalmente salió del mundo de odio que ese nombre extranjero le había provocado, su cara más relajada pero el pensamiento seguía ahí, escondido detrás de la piel.

Saori sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo había ocurrido, su padre había descubierto algo y Saori estaba segura de que eso era señal de una tragedia.

* * *

Lita disfrutaba la presencia de sus amigas mucho, aún así la irritaba tener a una guardaespaldas que apenas le llegaba al hombro y era tan bonita que varias cabezas se giraban para seguirle el paso. Incluso dentro de la tienda, varias personas habían observado a Rey de pies a cabeza.

—Estas son buenas —Rey alzó un paquete para que Lita las mirará y ella aceptó la sugerencia sin mirar. A veces, algunos días del mes, detestaba ser mujer y no tener una madre que hiciera las compras de ese tipo.

Lita tiro el paquete a la canasta y las dos comenzaron a caminar por el resto de las islas de la tienda departamental, las pisadas de los zapatos negros de charol de Rey haciendo más ruido que el modesto calzado de Lita.

Ellas dos, pese a compartir el mismo destino, tenían vidas completamente distintas. Una vivía en un templo, era hija de un prominente político y sus poderes con el fuego le eran útiles para conseguir información del futuro, la otra vivía en un pequeño departamento, ambos padres estaban muertos y sus poderes servían para dar toques.

También Serena era distinta a Lita, con su linda casa de dos pisos, sus amorosos padres en perfecta salud y viviendo al lado del chico que le gustaba. Y paradójicamente, eran Rey y Serena a quienes Lita consideraba más cercanas.

Amy era muy introvertida y al igual que Mina parecía guardar una cantidad imposible de responsabilidades. Lita a veces tenía dificultad para entenderlas. Ambas parecían saber tanto del asunto de las scouts mientras Lita batallaba para comprender siquiera como era posible venir de la luna.

—¿Rey, alguna vez has pensado que casi no sabemos nada de esto?

—Yo tampoco entiendo. Me gustaría que mi mamá..—Rey tragó saliva y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos antes de continuar —, me hubiera explicado cosas como estas.

Lita había estado pensando sobre el conflicto contra el Negaverso y sus vidas pasadas, pero el hecho de que tanto Rey como ella extrañaban a sus madres era algo que solamente ellas podian entender. Al final, eran más similiares de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—A veces pienso en ella, cuando cocino a veces recuerdo su cabello dándome cosquillas en el cuello — Lita dijo, su mente pensando en aquellos días que su mamá se colocaba por encima de su hombro para tomar algún ingrediente de la mesa. La acción hecha para tener una excusa para abrazar a Lita y darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando era niña la había irritado, pero en la seguridad de sus recuerdos, Lita añoraba aquellos momentos entre las dos.

—Mi mamá era terrible para cocinar y una vez quemó el arroz — Rey dijo, sus ojos aún brillando pero al mismo tiempo sus labios sonreían con el recuerdo de aquel día. Un hermoso recuerdo también.

Las dos continuaron caminando, compraron los objetos que ocupaban, y despues de las compras subie a un camión rumbo al templo, intercambiando anécdotas de sus madres.

Rey corto una de sus palabras a media historia y se asomó por la ventana, ante el cuestionamiento silencioso de Lita, Rey únicamente pronunció el nombre de Mina. Las dos bajaron del camión en la siguiente parada. Tenían una Sailor que rastrear.

* * *

Sailor Venus lanzó un bostezo antes de dignarse a saltar al techo de la comisaría. El detective Saito la había llamado para algo urgente pero la falta de electricidad en el aire la hacían sospechar que ningún youma estaba causando caos.

Tal vez, por fin, el detective había encontrado pistas sobre el modus operandi de Malakite. Venus esperaba que no, pues un enfrentamiento entre generales y personas reencarnadas del Milenio de Plata era una tragedia jugando con un estambre.

—Voy a ir con Luna — Artemis dijo tras verificar que el aire estaba tranquilo —. Dice que sintió energía oscura en la casa de Darién está noche. Si el detective dice algo importante ya sabes que hacer.

—Entendido, capitán — Venus dijo fingiendo un tono feliz y después volvió a bostezar.

Para ella, Nephrite y Jadeite ya no eran tan peligrosos. Especialmente Jadeite, quién haría todo para complacer a Endymion mientras lo tuviera cerca. Finalmente, después de tantas dudas, Venus tenía la certeza de que Darién era la reencarnación del príncipe que sedujo a su princesa.

El poder de devolver los colores visualmente era una habilidad que el príncipe Endymion original había tenido. Y si la memoria de Venus servía, entonces esos poderes eran una manzana envenenada más poderosa que la de la discordia.

Lo detestaba, pero aún así le tenía lástima. A él y a la inocente Serenity.

Venus saltó al techo, entró por la puerta abierta y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. El detective Saito Kido apareció por la puerta unos segundos despues.

—Endymion.

Ella no esperaba escuchar ese nombre pronunciado por Saito en un par de décadas. Por supuesto, el detective era capaz de recordar al culpable de la guerra, al hombre que con cuya simple existencia permitió que el caos creciera dentro del sistema solar.

Venus arqueó una ceja. El estatus de Darién como guardián o soberano de la Tierra era algo que el detective no sabía y ella estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo así. Por el momento, Saito únicamente estaba actuando con la misma cantidad de hostilidad que Venus tenía al recordar al príncipe terrestre sin entender qué tan responsable era de verdad.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Darien Chiba.

Venus alzó más su ceja, forzando al detective a elaborar pero en lugar de ello, Kido golpeó la mesa.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que esa cosa estaba viva?

—Chiba es un humano y no hay pruebas de que él sea otra cosa que normal. Incluso si fuera Endymion, ¿qué con ello? Nuestra reina Selene nos concedió una oportunidad a nosotros y él por algún motivo y nosotros no podemos lastimar los deseos de nuestra amada reina en base a sentimientos de rencor hacia un humano.

Kido negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva, incapaz de desafiar a su superior o al recuerdo de su preciada reina. Aún asi, Venus sabía que Saito intentaría algo.

—Deja a Chiba en paz, Kido.

Sin decir más salió por la puerta y brinco al techo de un edificio continuó, dónde Mars y Júpiter la esperaban. Venus accedió con la cabeza. Si una persona normal del Milenio de Plata sabía de Endymion, entonces sus amigas scouts también merecían la verdad.

Incluida Sailor Moon.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 34

Sammy Tsukino llegó a su casa, se quito sus zapatos y se puso un cómodo par de pantunflas que tenían el color azul de la falda de Sailor Moon y que habían estado de moda desde que ella se volvió famosa al salvar a un grupo hipnotizado por una adivinadora maligna.

Sailor Moon también había rescatado a Sammy, utilizando poderes que aún parecían difíciles de comprender y él había observado todo con sus ojos llenos de estrellas.

En otras palabras, él era su fan.

—Ya llegue —Sammy gritó y observó un desconocido par de zapatos blancos que descansaban en la entrada. Las voces de sus padres saludaron desde la cocina y Sammy decidió ir a saludar a la visita que estaban atendiendo.

En lugar de una persona interesante, un amigo de su padre o alguna vecina linda, ahi, sentado inocente en la mesa, estaba el peor enemigo de Sammy: Liar.

Ese hombre que quería robarse a su hermana, tomarla de la familia de Sammy y llevarla lejos donde podía hacer sus maldades sin ser vigilado. Él era una persona a quién Sammy repudiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tanto que cuando Sammy tenía cuatro años había intentado hacer todo por mantenerlos lejos, aún seguía intentándolo pero seguía sin tener éxito.

Una parte de Sammy siempre sentía culpa al ver a su hermana al lado del enfermero. Si Sammy hubiera nacido solo un día después, entonces Serena sería libre de la presencia de aquel asqueroso hombre.

Además, a Serena ni siquiera le gustaba Liar. Ella prefería sujetos como el rubio de Andrew o el vecino de cabello negro que estaba en sillas de ruedas.

—Hola Sammy — Liar dijo con una sonrisa gentil, sus ojos falsamente amables.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sammy preguntó hostil, sin importarle que fuera una visita—Desde lo que le hicistes a Serena no eres bienvenido ¡Largo!

—¡Sammy! — su madre exclamó su nombre en aquel tono que usaba cuando algo la escandalizaba —Liar es una visita, no puedes ser tan grosero.

—¿Yo? — Sammy preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de soportar la reprimenda de su madre, después, la furia volvió a imponerse — ¡Él ofendió a nuestra familia primero!

E hizo llorar a Serena. Sammy jamás perdonaría eso.

—Hubo una confusión — Liar explicó, su voz casi logró engañar a Sammy —. Fue culpa de ese muchacho, su vecino Chiba. Él es un joven con ciertos transtornos de la mente y desde que era un niño le gustaba manipular y dañar a las personas. Una vez, Chiba le dijo a la esposa de un buen doctor que él era infiel. Por sus labios solo pasan mentiras y él engaño a Serena, la confundió.

Sammy comenzó a asentir a la explicación, como si llevará días esperando escuchar justo esas palabras. Pero, al final, su conciencia peleó contra la magia que quería enredar y rompió el hechizo en base a su realidad.

Había algo cierto desde más de un lustro atras. Sammy desconfiaba de Liar y eso no iba a cambiar por una explicación hecha a la medida para la ocasión.

—No te creo — Sammy gruñó y salió por la puerta de la entrada. Sus pantuflas de Sailor Moon abandonas sin miramientos.

Si solo él fuera más como Sailor Moon. Si pudiera tener más poder podría cuidar a su hermana.

* * *

—Mina quiere hablar con nosotras mañana — Amy le comentó a Serena en la salida, caminando junto a Serena pese a que su casa estaba en la dirección contraria.

Serena accedió con la cabeza y miró alrededor suyo, en búsqueda de alguna señal de Lita aunque sabía que su amiga no estaba ahí.

—Lita no vino hoy a la escuela, ¿habrá ocurrido algo?

—Ella fue la que me envió el mensaje a la hora del almuerzo —Amy dijo pensativa —Tenía el uniforme puesto así que no pensé nada al respecto. Me sorprendió no verla.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a una calle estrecha poco transcurrida, ambas indicaron con sus cabezas que estaban listas y Serena sacó su comunicador y marcó a Lita.

—¿Serena? —una Lita miniatura preguntó dentro de la pantalla, sus ojos pequeños y cansandos—¿Otra youma?

—No, es sobre la escuela. No viniste el día de hoy.

—Oh, perdón. No me sentí bien esta mañana y no pude ir a la escuela.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Amy preguntó sobre el hombro de Serena a Lita.

—No, ya me tomé un té y me siento mejor. Perdón, Mina quería tener esta plática con nosotras pero por mi culpa tuvimos que cambiar el día —Lita se puso un poco roja y se tragó la saliva en su boca —Necesito ir al baño. Nos vemos mañana.

Amy y Serena sintieron un poco del dolor de su amiga, apagaron el comunicador y decidieron ir de compras. Despues irían a hablar con Rey al templo. Pero eso sería después.

Serena comenzó a ver los vestidos en los maniquíes. A pesar de que el plan era comprar, ni ella ni Amy tenían suficiente dinero para lograr adquirir algo más que un par de hamburguesas. Serena, en especial, tenía un déficit económico.

Sin embargo, hacer cosas tan comunes, tan alejadas de la caótica existencia de Sailor Moon, era algo que ella ocupaba. Antes, le era fácil ver cosas positivas en ser una superheorina. Ayudaba a sus amigas, salvaba gente y, después de descubrir sus sentimientos por Darién, él era su mayor razón para soportar todo.

El la había necesitado de una forma que nadie más lo hacía y ella quería protegerlo con esos extraños poderes que le habían cambiado la vida.

Esos bellos motivos, sin embargo, eran una carga. La guerra contra el Negaverso era producto de algo ocurrido en una vida pasada, fantasmas de un baño de sangre que ella jamás quizo recordar. Había sido arrastrado a eso sin ningún motivo.

Y Darién estaba involucrado. Como guardián, o como enemigo o como farza.

Tuxedo Mask, el aliado endeble que aparecía sin ser llamado ni jamás tenía motivo alguno para estar ahí, en lo que parecía ser coincidencia o quizá la increíble mano del destino. Pero si él era Darién, siempre cerca de los negocios del Negaverso y amigo de dos generales, entonces Serena ya no podía estar segura de nada.

—Ese calzado parece ser muy incómodo — Amy dijo, ignorante de los pensamientos de Serena, ella estaba intentando hacer lo que se supone tenían que hacer en un centro comercial —. El tacón es demasiado alto, lo cual garantiza una postura incómoda que pone demasiada carga sobre las pantorrillas, y la terminación en punta es incómoda para los dedos de los pies.

Serena se forzó a ver los zapatos. Eran muy bonitos y si ella tuviera dinero los compraría. Posiblemente, caería a un solo paso de usarlos.

—Mars y Venus usan zapatillas similares y se les ven bien —Serena dijo sin apartar la vista de los zapatos. Una parte de ella quería golpearse así misma. No quería pensar más en asuntos de scouts o Tuxedo Mask.

—Es magia — Amy refutó y negó con la cabeza alguna imagen en su cabeza —Al principio me dió miedo verlas con zapatillas, creí que iban a dar un mal paso y se torcerian el tobillo.

—Eso hubiera sido antoclimatico — Serena rió al pensar en ello. Dos de las scouts más fuertes derrotadas por un mal diseño en el uniforme — Pero ¿De verdad son zapatillas o tienen una magia que las hace parecer zapatillas?

—Serena, es increíble, nunca había pensado en eso. Digo, siempre he supuesto que hay una especie de campo mágico con una ilusión para..tu sabes — Amy no se atrevió a decir "proteger nuestras identidades, después continuó — Es posible, digo, ocurrió algo similar con "esa cosa"

Amy señaló discretamente al maletín de Serena, lugar donde descansaba el cetro lunar que a simple vista podría parecer un juguete para niñas a pesar de que su verdadera apariencia era más digna.

Era una lastima que a pesar de que Serena podía llevar el objeto en público sin causar sospecha, no había aparecido ningún nuevo portador de ningún cristal arcoiris. Esos objetos que antes Serena quería encontrar para curar a Darién, pese a que él podía caminar y saltar ya.

Serena miró de nuevo a las zapatillas incómodas y después miró a Amy.

—Amy, podemos no hablar más de eso. Quiero, quiero una tarde nornal. No quiero pensar más en eso.

—Esta bien, Serena, entiendo.

Ambas continuaron sus visitas por las tiendas, felices de fingir ser dos estudiantes de secundaria normales que no ponían sus vidas en riesgo ni peleaban contra monstruos. En ese momento, simplemente eran Serena y Amy.

* * *

.

Malakite estaba orgulloso de sus avances. El número de personas con energía de Metallia dentro de ellos era cada vez mayor. Policías, maestros, estudiantes de primaria ya eran parte del ejército que llevaría a la victoria a Metallia.

Durante el Milenio de Plata, cuando él era más un sacerdote guerrero que un príncipe militar, Beryl había sido la que los llevo al fracaso. Y a pesar de que Zoicite seguía a su lado, Malakite seguía extrañando a sus hermanos.

El príncipe de cabello negro que atormentaba su pasado era una persona no grata para Malakite, sin embargo sus hermanos de sangre, esos niños de cabellos y ojos claros eran personas a quienes Malakite quería recordar y volver a ver una vez más.

Sintió una perturbación en al aire, la señal de un alma dañada que buscaba poder para recobrar o conseguir el control. Una víctima más.

Vio a una niña de cabello rubio caminando junto a una joven de corto cabello oscuro, él las miró sientiendo la sensación familiar de cuando uno de sus recuerdos estaba por abordarlo. Eso pasaba siempre que veía a personas con cabello claro y lacio.

Podían haber transcurrido miles de años, pero la memoria de sus hermanos era algo que le perseguía en momentos inesperados.

La perturbación, la persona que ayudaría a revivír a Metallia sin saber, estaba a corta distancia y Malakite decidió sacar de su cabeza a la joven rubia, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Buenas tardes — saludo a un niño, quizá de diez, que parecía estar disfrutando de destruir picadientes.

Malakite se sentó en la misma mesa que él sin ser invitado pues Malakite rara vez pedía permiso en sus acciones.

—¿Qué quiere? — el niño preguntó con enfado y Malakite alzó una ceja ante aquella expresión.

—¿Qué quieres tú? — Malakite preguntó en respuesta y sacó un pequeño frasco que depósito en la mesa —Eso es lo que obtendrás.

—¡Ja! No existen posiones contra las almas gemelas — el niño dijo entre dientes, su nariz arrugada al ver el obsequio frente a él.

—No creí que tú problema fuera una mujer — Malakite dijo sincero, nada en el niño indicaba que estuviera sufriendo desamor.

—Mi problema es el estúpido prometido de mi hermana. Es como si nadie se diera cuenta de que es basura y no puedo hacer nada.

El puño del niño golpeó contra la mesa y el resto de los comensales dirigió la mirada a la fuente del ruido, despues resumieron sus actividades. Malakite colocó una mano sobre la espalda del niño. Él entendía también lo difícil que eran los asuntos de almas gemelas, él mismo casi había perdido a Zoicite porque este último tenía una alma gemela.

Al final, Endymion logró formular una treta que engaño a varios reinos y todos creyeron que Malakite y Zoicite eran almas gemelas.

—¿Esta bien señor?

Malakite accedió con la cabeza, su cara dura. Endymion lo había ayudado tanto y Malakite le había fallado, era una marca a su honor que era imposible borrar.

El tiempo en que Malakite había jurado proteger a Endymion era tan distante que casi era imposible verlo, pero un pequeño deseo de cumplir su palabra resurgía al pensar en él.

—Si tomás esto, podrás cambiar el destino de tu hermana, tendrás el poder de protegerla — Malakite se escuchó así mismo decir, por primera vez deseando que su victima obtuviera su deseo. Y por ello, entregó una moneda mágica al niño. El objeto de metal llamaría a Malakite en caso de que algún otro infectado tratara algo.

—¿De verdad? — el niño dijo y comenzó a tocar la botella con la moneda, sus ojos vacíos por estar en el tranze de Metallia. Malakite respondió afirmativamente y se levantó de la mesa. En su mente, Malakite había ayudado a alguien.

* * *

Las clases con Rey eran lo único en la agenda de Darién que seguía igual. La escuela y visitas al psicólogo fueron cancelados, ya que Darién odiaba ambas actividades estaba feliz de seguir la recomendación de Nephrite de no salir. Había aprovechado el tiempo para revisar los códigos del videojuego de Sailor V y había estado feliz trabajando en su nueva computadora. Jadeite, como solía hacer siempre conseguía todas las cosas que Darién le pedía.

Incluído llevarlo a ver a Rey.

—Buenas tardes, Darién. Mis cuervos no escucharon tu carro llegar —Rey dijo mientras acariciaba a una de sus negras mascotas emplumadas.

Darién encogió los hombros. Jadeite los había teletransportado al patio y eso era algo que no podía revelar a la sacerdotisa.

—Esta bien. No podía evitarse — Rey dijo en el tono de quién sabe del futuro, las estrellas y el mundo, sin juzgar pues guardaba secretos en sus propios labios.

Rey era amiga de Lita y tenía extraños poderes...Existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera Sailor Moon, pero tanto el color de cabello y forma de la nariz traicionaban la idea. Sailor Moon era una persona suave de temperamento dulce. Rey era más como el fuego, cálida y peligrosa.

La siguiente en la lista era Sailor Venus, pero incluso aunque Venus fuera la mejor actriz del mundo, era imposible creer que Rey fuera capaz de odiar a Darién y ofrecerse a ayudarle al mismo tiempo. Además, Darién conocía a Rey desde antes de verse involucrado en asuntos del Negaverso y Venus era parte de la maraña de los youmas y secretos.

¿Mercury? No. Simplemente no.

Eso dejaba solamente a una persona. Él apretó sus manos para tranquilizar sus nervios. Quería preguntarle a Rey si ella era una Sailor Scout, específicamente Mars, pero una parte de él temía humillarse así mismo. Sería tan ridículo como ir con el director de su escuela y preguntar si era el primer ministro por qué ambos tenían el cabello negro.

Decidió dejar para después sus preguntas sobre sailors scouts, en su lugar, comenzó a intentar acariciar a una de las aves. El cuervo no huyó de su toque y Darién se sintió reivindicado. Quizá gatos misteriosos huían de él, pero los cuervos espirituales no lo odiaban, así que todo estaba bien.

—¿Te gustan los cuervos? — Rey preguntó, sorprendida de que Darién estuviera acariciando el plumaje negro de una de sus dos mascotas.

—Son de los animales más inteligentes del planeta, incluso más que los delfines — Darién dijo feliz de explicar lo poco que sabia de cuervos — Pueden recordar si una persona a sido amable con ellos y son capaces de darles obsequios. También son fáciles de entrenar y resolver distintas pruebas de razonamiento.

—Yo no los entrené. Son naturalmente listos — Rey explicó a Darién y antes de poder contar una anécdota sobre ello, Nicolás empezó a barrer el patio, después, se giró para poder ver a Rey y por accidente vio a Darién sentado al lado de ella.

El ayudante del templo se acercó al par sentado dentro del templo, sus pasos casi arrastrados, después dió una pequeña reverencia a Darién.

Darién estaba tan confundido por la acción que se vio en la necesidad de mirar a Rey en búsqueda de respuestas, pero ella parecía haber tragado algo amargo y sus labios estaban fruncidos.

Nicolás mismo fue quien disipó las dudas.

—Se que somos almas gemelas, pero no me gustan los hombres. Gracias por tus sentimientos.

El viento soplo sobre el cabello de los tres presentes, el sonido del segundero en el reloj al interior de la habitación marcó el tiempo y los cuervos se echaron a volar mientras croaban. Y nadie pudo decir nada.

Darién abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente después. Nicolas lo habían rechazado, o algo así, y no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

—Nicolas, Darién no es tu alma gemela — Rey fue al rescate de Darién y este último la miró con brillantes ojos azules. Por lo menos una persona sí sabía lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero lo ví y pude ver todos los colores como la última vez. Aunque no tiene sentido que sea temporal...en cualquier caso, me gusta mucho el mundo con colores y lo disfruto mucho, pero no me gustan los hombres. Lo juro señorita Rey. Él no es nada para mí.

—No eres mi alma gemela. Deja de rechazarme — Darién dijo entre dientes.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Parece que Darién tiene el poder de "curar" temporalmente a quienes lo tocan y ahora, tambien a quienes lo ven —Rey explicó sin pena y Darién la miró con enojo.

—¡Entonces no es mi alma gemela! ¡Que alivio!

Tenia que ser a propósito. El tal Nicolás no podía estar diciendo que no ser el alma gemela de Darién era un alivio. De hecho, Darien hubiera sido feliz si la idea jamás hubiera sido pronunciada. El tenía un alma gemela, a su bella princesa más hermosa que la vida y más fuerte que la naturaleza, y ella había prometido volver a Darién. Era ofensivo que Nicolás hubiera osado compararse con su príncesa y por lo tanto lo deseaba lejos de su vista.

Rey tenía otros planes.

Una hora después, tras muchos intentos de Darién y demasiados toques de piel, Darién yacía recostado detrás de una puerta de papel, Rey a su lado se estaba limpiando la frente y al otro lado de la puerta, Nicolás estaba sentado sobre sus piernas esperando más instrucciones.

—¿Crees poder volver a intentarlo?

—Sí — Darién dijo y se sentó, listo para probar de nuevo. Si se concentraba en sus poderes, podía controlar por un par de segundos esa habilidad y conseguía que volvieran a ser solamente táctiles. Pese a sus mejores intentos, si Nicolás lo tocaba, él recuperaba los colores.

Nicolás abrió un poco la puerta tras la señal de Rey y comenzó a contar en voz alta, después de veinte el joven se detuvo y lanzó aquella sonrisa triunfal que daba cada vez que Darién perdía control de sus poderes.

—La última vez fueron veinticinco — Darién se quejo, sintiéndose peor al ver que no estaba avanzando.

—Estas cansado. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

—¡No! Espera — Darién negó con la cabeza, aún podía seguir entrenando. Él tenía que aprender a usar sus poderes para ayudar a las personas. Las Sailors Scouts creían en él.

Ellas esperaban que él pudiera curar a las personas de la maldición y Darién no iba a rendirse solamente porque los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agotados por usar magia extraña. Si apenas podía evitar no "curar" temporalmente, menos podría hacerlo permanente.

Darién respiró profundo y sonrió.

—Tal vez estamos haciendo esto mal — dijo con calma, su voz agradable pese al cansancio —Deberia intentar curar a Nicolás por más tiempo ¿Pero cómo?

—No — Nicolás se apresuró a negar, bastante nervioso— Es una mala idea. Señorita Rey, le digo que es mala idea. Ni siquiera piense en eso.

—¿Pensar en qué? —Rey preguntó, sus cejas arqueadas y sus ojos violetas fijos en la figura del ayudante —Si tienes alguna idea, dila.

—La película de su abuelo —Nicolas dijo tras ponerse rojo — Ya sabe...había ideas ahí...

—¿Ideas? Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo —Rey accedió con la cabeza —Algo sobre un beso, verdad. Eso es ridículo, el contacto físico entre un beso y la piel no es tan diferente, ¿verdad?

Darién solamente había logrado entender que tenía que darle un beso a Nicolás y estaba asqueado. Incluso pensarlo ocasionaba en él una dificultad para respirar. No intentaría eso, además, estaba seguro que no iba a funcionar. El mundo empezó a oscurecer cuando recordó que Gatu también lo intentó e incluso, en algún momento, hizo a alguien con ojos vendados lamber la sangre y el doctor había negado con la cabeza. Luego las manos. El bisturí. Una caricia que lo había dejado helado, y si solo él pudeira lanzar una rosa... qué...no podia...no quería...las manos..Nephrite cerró la puerta y el quedó sumergido en la oscuridad.

Parpadeó para sacar las manchas negras de su visión y llevó una mano a su frente mojada. Rey y Nicolás le estaban hechando aire con un abanico de papel y ambos estaban pálidos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento? ¿Fueron veinticinco segundos, verdad?

Nicolás miró a Rey y ella empezó a jugar con su uniforme, como si buscará la mejor forma de decirle algo a Darién.

—Bueno, descubrimos que si estás inconciente, tus poderes vuelven a ser solamente táctiles. Eso es algo. Darién, creo...creo que mejor debes llamar a Jadeite ya.

Él miró al par de sacerdotes. Sentados a un lado de él, intentando y fallando en ser estatuas. Tan llenos de secretos y él quería exigirles que le dijeran, porque era algo concerniente a él. Al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de pensar en ello.

Sus manos estaban mojadas y aún podía sentir su corazón acelerado. Volvió a limpiar su cara y algo detuvo su movimiento mecánico. Al tocar su ojo izquierdo, sintió la humedad que revelaba cuanto se había humillado así mismo frente a Rey y Nicolás.

.

* * *

—¡Serena! —Amy gritó y Serena finalmente se detuvo en el último escalón de las escaleras. No se había detenido para esperarla pero aún así lo hizo. Amy la miró preocupada cuando le dió alcance — ¿Un youma?

—No — Serena se apresuró a negar — Tuve una sensación extraña. Distinta a un youma, pero sentí una especie de dolor y, no se, quería llegar rápido al templo.

—¿Será que algo le pasó a Rey?

Serena perdió un poco de sangre en su cara al escuchar eso. No había pensado en ello, pero una vez dicha la posibilidad, dentro de su cabeza, se imaginó a Nephrite atacando a Rey. Segundos después, estaba de nuevo corriendo al templo, buscando con sus poderes la energía de Rey. Amy la siguió corriendo con la misma velocidad.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba a una puerta de Rey, la abrió con fuerza y entró a la habitación tomando la actitud autoritaria que hacía cuando era Sailor Moon.

—¡Alto ahí! — comenzó, después, al ver la escena al interior, su pose heroica se derrumbó y sintió sus cachetes ponerse rojos.

Rey la estaba juzgando, sus brazos cruzados indicaban que no estaba feliz; Nicolás la miraba a través de su largo fleco castaño, pero su boca abierta indicaba sorpresa; Darién, lleno de sudor que no le quitaba puntos de atractivo, había soltado un teléfono celular y sus hermosos ojos azules la observaban con increíble fuerza.

Serena sonrió con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Cerró la puerta tras dar una ligera disculpa y, lentamente, se devolvió por donde había llegado, Amy, quién había logrado deducir la situación, le dió una palmadita en la espalda.

Sin embargo, Amy era incapaz de entender que dentro de Serena miles de emociones peleaban viciosas por el control. La vergüenza de haber quedado en ridículo frente al chico que le gustaba; la alegría de haberlo vuelto a ver; la tristeza porque le dolía el engaño que él cometió; y la duda de no saber que era correcto o no.

Rey pasaba tiempo a solas con Darién, lo cual significaba que ella estaría a merced del Dark Kingdom si Tuxedo Mask era malvado. Quería llorar. Y por ello, en cuanto estuvo en un lugar recluido, las lágrimas brotaron en silencio. Amy, sabiamente, la dejo ser.

Ambas sintieron la energía de Jadeite cuando se teletransportó para llegar al templo, y también, lo sintieron cuando se fue. Eso era señal de que Darién ya no seguía en el templo.

—¿Quieres hablar con Rey o...?

—Sí —Serena talló sus ojos y respiro hondo. Había estado cegada por el amor, en su estado emocional, había olvidado que no solamente su vida estaba en peligro. Su familia y su amigaamig corrían un terrible riesgo causa de Tuxedo Mask.

Si solamente él le hubiera dado una señal, una indicación de que él era él. Serena apretó sus puños, aún no tenía pruebas de que Darién mentía o que era Tuxedo Mask, estaba saltando a conclusiones porque estaba dolida. Le dolía amar a alguien a quien no conocía de verdad y podía o no estar ocultando un secreto que cambiaba todo sobre su relación.

Tuxedo Mask pudo haberse librado de los humanos de la fábrica sin hacerles lo que les hizo.

Serena tragó la bilis y entró al cuarto de Rey, donde ella descansaba al borde de la cama, su vista fija en la pared. Después de ver la cara quebrada de Serena, sin embargo, se puso de pie y fue en su ayuda.

Un vaso de vidrio se materializó frente a Serena, y al girar su cara, vio a Amy ofreciendo en silencio su apoyo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Serena consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para decir un nombre.

—Tuxedo Mask.

Los ojos de Rey se pusieron vidriosos mientras que Amy adoptó la postura que adquiría al hablar de un tema importante.

—Darién — Serena cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiera borra lo dicho. Al volverlos a abrir, pudo ver a Amy lista para preguntar, sin embargo, Rey salvó a Serena de la explicación.

—Darién es Tuxedo Mask — Rey explicó con tristeza, después, tomó una rosa roja que Serena no había visto en medio de su culpa —. Siempre tuve mis sospechas, sin embargo, Darién se desmayó y...estaba soñando...y, mientras estaba soñando, tiró esto a la pared. Oh, Dios, tengo que reparar la pared.

Rey tapo su boca y sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar. Serena no esperaba eso, ni siquiera ella misma estaba tan abrumada por la revelación. Molesta, culpable y confundida, sí, pero Rey estaba destrozada.

—¿Darién nos estaba engañando? — Amy preguntó hostil, Serena tragó su deseo de defenderlo, pero de nuevo, Rey hizo algo inesperado.

Limpió sus lágrimas y miró a sus dos compañeras con ojos al borde del llanto. Después, miro a Serena mientras conseguía el valor para decir lo siguiente.

—Habia estado practicando con Darién por una hora. Nuestros poderes estaban conectados cuando el soñó..— Rey miró al cielo y tanto Amy como Serena se acercaron más para intentar ayudarla —¡Se el nombre del hombre que dejó lisiado a Darién¡...chicas. Yo vi, solo vi parte, fue...luego Darién lo olvido.

—¿Darién lo olvidó? — Serena preguntó confundida, una de sus manos sobando el antebrazo de Rey. La preocupaba lo que Rey había visto en los recuerdos de Darién, por eso saltó a la información menos horrible.

—¿Recuerdas que a veces Luna usa sus poderes y la gente olvida cosas?

—Tecnicamente, las confunde — Amy corrigió. Rey la ignoró.

—Darién utiliza esa habilidad consigo mismo. No creo que sea consciente, no sentí que fuera consciente.

Serena apenas pudo procesar aquella información. Darién mismo, por su propia voluntad, utilizaba poderes para confundirse. En sus sueños, él había admitido que él no quería recordar, que tenía miedo.

Amy colocó una mano bajo su mentón, después vio hacia la inocente flor roja que descansaba en la mesa, intentando dar sentido a toda la información que Rey les había dado.

—¿Darién creo está flor mientras soñaba? — preguntó fríamente y Rey hizo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, por algún motivo, Serena perdió el interés en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Amy — ¿Entonces, cuando Darién es Tuxedo Mask es un sonámbulo?

El mundo se iluminó para Serena y lágrimas de felicidad brotaron por sus ojos. Todas esas horas culpando a Darién, enojada y traicionada, había fallado en notar que carecía toda la información. Su querido Darién tenía un alma gentil, era una persona increíble y era obvio que lo ocurrido en la fabrica había sido el horrible escenario que habían creído al principio. Los poderes de Darién habían salido de control. Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente perdió un poco de aire.

—¿Darién está arriesgando su vida dormido? ¡No sabe lo que está haciendo!

Su Darién, suyo por elección, todo ese tiempo estaba brincando al peligro con poderes que no entendía y sin ser conciente de sus actos. Eso era aterrador y Serena se sintió mareada al pensar en ello.

—Parece tener más control como Tuxedo Mask que como Darién — Amy dijo, sus ojos revisando la rosa roja —. Tuxedo Mask puede caminar.. Tal vez si le informamos, pueda curar sus pies por si mismo.

—Darién no parece querer saber — Rey dió su opinión, limpiando sus ojos y dejandolos rojos— Cuando estuve en su mente, ví que esos recuerdos, están muy unidos. Era como Tuxedo Mask quien veía las cosas que le pesaban a Darién como detrás de un vidrio. Si le contamos, va a recordad lo que le pasó... además, hay otro recuerdo mucho peor.

Serena sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. A Rey le había afectado lo que vio y el Darién de sus sueños, más vulnerable que el normal, había casi llorado que no quería recordar.

—Se curará así mismo — Amy volvió a repetir, como si no comprendiera que con esa posibilidad también existía un increíble dolor que Darién no estaba listo para soportar.

—Creo —Serena alzó su voz y suspiró — Creo que tendremos que tomar esta decisión mañana, junto a las demás scouts.

Decirle o no a Darién la verdad, debería ser una decisión sencilla, y sin embargo, Serena apenas podía lidiar con la culpa de la idea. Por esi necesitaba ayuda de sus amigas.

.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 35

Serena llegó a su casa y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El ambiente era similar al que había sentido en el parque aquel día que acusó a Rey de querer robarle a Darién, motivadas todas por la energía de una youma que las puso una contra otra y llevó a Serena a acusar injustamente a Rey.

Ella sintió una aguja en el pecho y cerró sus ojos. A diferencia de Serena, Rey había apoyado incondicionalmente a Darién, incluso cuando descubrió que él era Tuxedo Mask su corazón siempre pensó lo mejor de él.

Tuxedo Mask, aquel hombre que Serena había querido como si él fuera un famoso de alguna serie de televisión que estaba enamorado de ella, más una ilusión que una persona de carne y hueso. En aquel entonces, Darién era cruel con ella. Un antipatico durante el día, un héroe en la noche, sin tener la mínima conciencia. Y Rey había admitido interés en él mientras Serena odiaba interactuar con él sin sospechar la ayuda que le dió.

Ella recordó aquel ensayo de lenguas, tirado a la basura por un Darien triste y deprimido. Esperaba que eso no fuera el resultado de ser Tuxedo Mask. Tal vez, si ella como Sailor Moon hubiera sido más autosuficiente, él hubiera entregado su ensayo sin problemas y no hubiera ocurrido todo el desastre que ocurrió despues.

Lo de la embajada, el incidente en la florería, el secuestro de Darién que la hizo olvidar festejar la primera victoria sobre el Negaverso pues encontrarlo era prioridad.

Entró a su habitación, con pasos cansados, y sacó de su mesita de noche la pequeña caja musical de Darién, el hermoso objeto dorado que jamás había devuleto, la solemne música triste la hizo pensar en todos esos días antes de la embajada, cuando tanto Serena como Darién podían fingir ser normales, lanzando insultos dignos de dos niños que no saben expresar sus sentimientos y fingen desconocer la etiqueta de la buena sociedad.

Pero todo eso había sido mentira. Ambos eran héroes con poderes extraños que los marcaban a seguir un destino lleno de sufrimiento y el constante riesgo de muerte cada día.

Una lágrima calló sobre la cara de la caja musical y Serena cerró la tapa para silenciar la música, despues llevó el objeto a su frente, intentando calmar sus sentimientos con el frío metal. Ya no sabía cómo podía protegerlo.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Era la voz era de su hermano, pero había algo abajo de ella, un sonido rasposo que le recordaba a sus pesadillas. Serena se giró sobre si misma para encarar a Sammy.

Él tenía una sonrisa burlona pese a las lágrimas de Serena y sus ojos parecían reflejar una luz naranja que no existía ni dentro ni fuera de la habitación.

—Sammy, ¿estás bien?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. Pero no lo estás — Sammy dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, luego se recargó contra la puerta para mirarla como si se creyera superior — Mis papas quieren aceptar de nuevo a Liar, por eso lloras, ¿verdad?

Serena perdió un poco de aire al escuchar aquel nombre. Él le había robado su primer beso, él la había llevado a su departamento y la había hecho sentir repulsión en lo que respectaba al amor, él era una persona que Serena jamás quería en su vida.

Antes de confrontar a sus padres, Serena empujó a su hermano fuera de la habitación, él actuó como siempre y se fue a su habitación a jugar videojuegos, su aura oscura desapareciendo inmediatamente. Ella no se atrevió a bajar al primer piso hasta que escuchó el sonido de la consola. Respiró profundo y descendió las escaleras lentamente.

Sus padres estaban en la cocina, su padre leyendo algún periódico extranjero mientras su madre cocinaba eran la perfecta imagen de la inocencia.

—Papa, mamá — Serena comenzó en un tono de voz alto y agudo — Sammy me dijo que quieren perdonar a Liar.

—Serena, cariño sé qué crees que nos estamos apresurando, pero Liar es tu alma gemela — su madre dijo preocupada, genuinamente creyendo que le hacía a Serena un favor — Está sociedad no perdonaría que no estuvieran juntos.

—Sabes que me gusta alguien más — Serena sollozó, un nudo en su garganta ante la traición de ellos — ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Ese muchacho no es una buena persona — Ikuko dijo tras lanzar un suspiro triste, sus ojos llenos de compasión. Kenji alzó una ceja, obviamente no estaba enterado de Darién, Ikuko continuó hablando en un tono amable — Liar nos contó las cosas horribles que hizo.

Serena negó con la cabeza, incapaz de soportar a su propia madre hablando mal del hombre que ella amaba. Mordió sus labios para evitar que sus sollozos la destruyeran.

—Chiba ha destruido vidas — Ikuko dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, adolorida de darle esas noticias a sus hija. Serena apretó sus dientes y corrió a su habitación.

Esas personas, su madre no podía haber estado hablando de aquellos criminales, pero aún asi, Serena recordó lo que había visto: aquella masacre peor que cualquier escena en el Negaverso. Incapaz de soportar el peso de toda la situación Serena corrió a su cuarto, agarró de nuevo la caja musical y empezó a llorar de la impotencia y del terror.

Cuando sintió el pelaje de Luna en su brazo, Serena se apresuró abrazar a su gata, el calor de su amiga reconfortando su alma agitada. La gata la cuestionó con la mirada y ella le contó sobre Liar y lo que su madre había dicho sobre Darién destruyendo vidas y lo que Serena recordaba de aquella fábrica.

Luna escuchó sin lanzar ningún comentario y suspiró cuando Serena confesó desconocer si su mamá estaba en lo correcto o no. Serena misma no sabía que pensar al respecto.

—Darién es una buena persona — Luna le dijo a Serena lo que ella quería escuchar y acarició el brazo de Serena con su lomo negro, intentando mostrar su apoyo incondicional—. Rey ya nos dijo al resto, sobre Tuxedo Mask y Daríen. Él siempre te a ayudado, te ayudó contra los youmas y también contra ese terrible Liar. Es una buena persona, tú misma lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Luna — Serena volvió a abrazar a su amiga, y ella se dejó tomar entre las manos de la niña — ¡Gracias Luna! Gracias.

Las dos se fueron a dormir. Luna a un lado de ella le ofreció su apoyo y Serena durmió abrazando una bolsa que contenía tanto la caja musical de Darién como los cristales arcoiris. Necesitaba hablar con Darién y creía que de alguna forma, esos objetos la llevarían a él.

* * *

Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Darien. Tantos nombres para un solo ser. Venus casi queria reírse de la situación.

Su máscara le permitía ver kilómetros a la distancia, a un par de casas de techos naranjas donde vivían tanto una preciada amiga como un "aliado". Era imposible evitar una sonrisa cruel formarse en sus labios al pensar en lo ridículo de todo.

Serenity, Sailor Moon, Serena, su princesa, aliada y amiga, había cometido un grave error al bajar a la tierra y enamorarse de aquel hombre que ocasionó guerras incluso antes de que Metallia poseyera a Beryl. Si solo su princesa lo hubiera dejado morir. O mejor aún, si la reina Selene hubiera sido honesta con las scouts y lo revelará como el débil guardián que era. Pero entonces Venus hubiera ido a él y si Endymion fuera la mitad de héroe que Tuxedo Mask, entonces, el mismo Endymion hubiera acabado con su vida y sellado con su cuerpo a Metallia.

El destino de Endymion era morir sin importar qué. Pero la reina Selene intentó evitarlo.

—¿Mina? — Artemis llamó la atención de la scout, pero ella continuó su vigilancia — Se lo qué estás pensando.

—¿Lo sabes? —Venus apretó sus puños enguantados e intentó encontrar a la luna en el cielo, pero las nubes de las noches ocultaban todo —. Nuestra reina sabía que él era como nosotras. Ella debía saberlo, no puede ser coincidencia que Tuxedo Mask ayudará a Sailor Moon desde el principio, sin tener forma de comunicarse con ella. Eso sólo sería posible si ambos se juraron protección mutua en una vida pasada.

Y eso era una traición. A Endymion y Serenity, Venus podia perdonar. Estaban enamorados, eran dos jóvenes llenos de emociones nuevas y desbordantes que les hacían creer que podían volar sin alas y que atrapar estrellas en las manos era posible. A esos dos amantes, Venus no podía odiar sin denunciar a ser ella misma. Pero su reina, la gobernante del Milenio de Plata, a ella la detestaba por su engaño.

—Nuestra reina jamás nos dijo. Nos mintió. Nos engaño.

— Nada hubiera cambiado — Artemis suplicó tras un breve silencio.

—Eso es imposible saberlo — ella dijo mientras caía de rodillas, sus piernas débiles ante el peso del descubrimiento de la traición —. Pero nuestra Reina no confió en nosotros, ni en mi que soy la líder de las scouts, la mayor comandante de las fuerzas del Milenio de Plata.

La última palabra se quebró en sus labios y Venus tragó saliva mientras buscaba contener sus lágrimas. Toda la gente del Milenio de Plata murió, personas que Venus había jurado proteger y con las que compartió risas y aventuras en años cargados de felicidad sencilla. Todo había sido tan hermoso en aquel entonces y era imposible de recuperarlo. Ella había vuelto a aceptar ser scout porque quería cuidar lo que quedaba de esos bellos recuerdos.

La reina los había manchado de una forma que incluso las guerras o la muerte no habían podido.

—Aun no estamos seguros si Darién es un guardián o Serena es la princesa — Artemis de nuevo intentó animar a Mina con palabras que cada vez sonaban menos plausibles.

—¡Tiene la misma cara! — Venus dijo entre dientes, Darién era Endymion y si era Tuxedo Mask, entonces Sailor Moon debía ser Serenity. Ella pediría ayuda y él iría en su ayuda incluso contra su frágil voluntad por aquel juramento que se hicieron una vida atrás.

Una idea que solamente pudieron haber realizado tras ser empujados por la reina, pues Endymion era ignorante de muchos de sus poderes y solamente pudo haberlo hecho con la guía de la reina.

Venus continuó llorando de amargura por varios minutos más hasta que logró calmar sus ánimos. Se acostó en el frio techo y miró hacia las nubes pensando de nuevo en qué era lo que tenía que hacer con todo lo que sabía.

Debía revelar a sus amigas el pasado de Endymion y sus sospechas de que Serena era la princesa, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Por un lado, revelar que Darién era una manzana envenenada cuyos poderes era mejor ocultar en un sótano era terrible, más si les decía que haría un favor al mundo al morir, por otro lado, Serena no merecía sufrir ante el peso de ser la princesa de la Luna.

Algunos le llamarían un honor ser la portadora del Cristal de Plata, pero Serena quería una hermosa vida normal y pasar siglos peleando contra fuerzas del mal era muchas cosas menos normal.

Al mismo tiempo, Venus quería revelar todo. Se sentía sola en su obligación de ser una scout y una parte de ella siempre sufría por el pasado. El refrán tenía razón, a la desgracia le gusta la compañía.

* * *

Serena estaba molesta con él.

Darién cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero bajo sus párpados, la cara triste de ella se dibujaba en la oscuridad.

Al principio, cuando apareció en el cuarto del templo utilizando el mismo tono que Sailor Moon, el corazón de Darién perdió un latido, pero después, ella lo había mirado con algo que era decepción y tristeza mezclada en su hermosa cara.

Él no recordaba haber hecho algo que ameritara la ira melancólica de Serena, pero ella era una persona más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Si estaba triste por algo que hizo Darién, entonces el motivo era muy bueno.

Eso significaba que tenía que sacar su arma secreta. Preparada para la próxima navidad, la poderosa caja que llevaría una sonrisa resplandeciente a Serena y la haría perdonarlo.

Darién abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó la cajita preparada con anterioridad. Serena no podría resistir su contenido y ambos volverían a ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Llevó la caja a su pecho, cubriéndola con sus dos manos y cerró los ojos, imaginando los diversos escenarios en los que entregaría su regalo a ella y lo mucho que la sonrisa de ella brillaría.

Serena, vestida con aquel lindo traje blanco de encaje dorado lo esperaba en un jardín, en sus manos, sostenía una estrella de oro en sus pálidas manos y parecía un hada en medio de los rosales.

—Endymion — ella saludó y no era más Serena, si no una mujer cuya cara estaba oscurecida por estar contra luz. Darien apretó la caja entre sus manos, su ligero peso atandolo a la revelación más grande de su vida.

La desconocida no era Serena. Ni siquiera Serena-sueño o Sailor Moon-sueño, era más como aquel fantasma que vivía en sus recuerdos. La princesa que siempre soñó desde que era un niño solitario en un estéril cuarto de hospital.

—¿Dónde está Serena? — le preguntó a su princesa que en realidad no era la verdadera princesa. Después de haber visto a la real, Darién estaba seguro que la mujer frente a él era más una sombra que una persona. Y si Serena-sueño o Sailor Moon-sueño llegaban, él no sabría que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

—En la casa de a lado. Quizá sigue despiertá.

—¿"Quizá"?

Darién siempre había creído que su princesa era omnisciente, una diosa que tenía la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

—Solo sé aquello que tu sabes, Endymion.

—No entiendo.

La princesa se puso de pie y su vestido blanco se volvió de un regio azul marino, su forma se iluminó y en un parpadeó, un hombre de cabello negro y piel más oscura que Darién, tomo su lugar. Darién llevo su tesoro más cerca de su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, el otro hombre imitó la acción pero con la estrella en sus manos.

—¿La princesa?

—La necesitábamos, para tener un motivo.

—Ella no era quien me enviaba esos sueños.

Darién casi aplastó la caja entre sus manos ante esa revelación. Todos esos años en los que el amor de la princesa era su única verdad, él se había engañado así mismo.

La princesa no era real. Sus deseos, sus palabras de aliento, su amor, todo fue una invención de su propio y frágil ser por el enorme deseo de contacto humano.

—Pero yo la amo.

Eso tenía que ser real. El hombre en uniforme azul no dijo nada y en cuanto Darién volvió a profesar su amor eterno a la princesa, él desapareció. Darién estaba solo. Muy solo en el mundo de sus sueños.

No había nadie más en la penumbra que él. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de tranquilizar su corazón, pero le era difícil cuando escuchaba el bombeo de latidos en sus oídos y no existía nadie que lo forzara a afrontar la verdad.

Una melodía triste y familiar atravesó el sonido de su corazón, Darién abrió su mano. La caja musical de su infancia parecía hecha de oro y su brillo etéreo dejaba ver los diamantes blancos que formaban la cara móvil debajo del delicado vidrio.

Su juguete parecía digno de la realeza. Llevaba meses sin verlo y Darién sospechó que también era producto de su mente en la vida real, un intento de imaginar a su princesa incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Al final, seguía siendo un niño sin nadie ni nada.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Una voz aguda, casi de bebé, lo hizo alzar su cabeza. En lugar de una niña pequeña de vestido púrpura y pequeñas coletas doradas, Serena lo miraba, su uniforme escolar limpio contrastando con el mundo a su alrededor y su largo cabello llegando or debajo de su cintura.

— No puedo caminar — Darién mintió. Era un sueño, pero aún así, revelar la verdad de su miedo a la soledad le preocupaba.

Serena accedió con su cabeza, su cabello dorado rebotando con ese simple movimiento. Su expresión era comprensiva y a Darién se le olvidó por qué motivo se había sentido mal antes. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendola como para permitir otro pensamiento que no fuera Serena dentro de su cabeza.

Ella dió un paso hacia adelante, su falda azul danzando con el movimiento de su cadera, y Darién fue incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquella cara angelical que prometía paz y tranquilidad con su existencia.

Su mano tembló sobre su pecho y él sintió el peso de su caja musical. De nuevo perdió todos los sentidos ante ese recordatorio. Era falso. Todo era mentira en ese sueño.

—Darién, tu eres un hombre, ¿verdad? — Serena-sueño preguntó, perdiendo su apariencia tranquila para tomar una expresión preocupada al recordar algo.

—Eres muy observadora — Darién dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca que su princesa había usado. Ya no estaban en el mundo oscuro de él, en su lugar, ambos estaban en el parque frente a un lindo lago.

—Es algo importante — Serena se sentó a un lado de Darién y, atrevida, descanso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Era un sueño, pero aún así, Darién no estaba seguro de qué hacer ante ese contacto humano que parecía real pero no podía serlo.

—Sammy, mi hermano, está actuando extraño. Mis papás dicen que es normal pero yo no lo creo, siento algo dentro de él, como cuando Metallia estaba dentro de ti, o dentro del Darién real.

—Yo soy real — Darién dijo sin atreverse a mirar a la Serena de sus sueños.

—Sí. En mis sueños — Serena sujetó el antebrazo de Darién y él sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza — También quiero hablar de eso. Hice algo horrible.

—¿Le tiraste a alguien un zapato en su cabeza? — Darién preguntó intentando no pensar en las sensaciones que Serena despertaba en su piel. Estaba olvidando algo importante pero dentro de sus sueños, crear pensamientos coherentes era difícil.

—Quisiera — Serena lo soltó y Darién volteó su cabeza para verla a los ojos, pero ella tenía su vista en el lago él casi quería burlarse de ella para que sus ojos volvieran a él —, hice algo terrible. Contra Darién.

—¿Contra mi?

—¡Perdón por no confiar en ti! — Serena se lanzó al pecho de Darién y él sintió un inmenso alivio al sentir el calor de ella cercana a él. Con ella a su lado, todos los miedos se desvanecían, su pulso se calmaba y él único deseo en él era que ella se sintiera igual.

Serena alzó su vista, sus ojos brillosos tenían lágrimas sin derramar.

—¿No estás molesto?

—Mientras estés a mi lado, me es imposible sentir otra cosa que no sea serenidad en mi corazón y cualquier emoción negativa desvanece ante el calor de tu amistad.

Serena se distanció de inmediato, sus cejas alzadas y nariz arrugada. Como si Darién la hubiera ofendido.

—Para ser un sueño, te falta mucho para entender los sentimientos de una chica — Serena volvió a sentarse rígidamente, cruzando los brazos y después negó algo con su cabeza —Voy a arreglar lo que hice con Darién, con el real. Aún así necesito un consejo para con Sammy.

Darién estaba más allá de confundido y Serena elaboró.

—Mi hermano, ¿crees que estoy exagerando?

—Tal vez quiera estar solo. Es importante saber lidiar con los problemas tú solo, ¿verdad? — Darién dijo en lo que esperaba fuera un tono digno y sabio.

Serena aceptó al principio, pero después se negó.

—Es más importante saber cuándo pedir ayuda —Serena dió su punto de vista — Además, si es algo con relación al Negaverso, debo hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad? Es mi hermano, es mi responsabilidad.

—Es mejor que él aprenda a lidiar con sus problemas él solo. Es bueno para su carácter.

—Es mi hermano. Mi obligación. Y el Negaverso tiene algo que ver con esto — Serena recalcó, su tono demasiado similar al de Sailor Moon, tanto que él olvidó continuar defendiendo su postura de dejar a Sammy lidiar con sus problemas solo.

Ella no podía ser Sailor Moon. No debía. Sería un crimen contra la bueno y puro.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

Tanto Darién y Serena saltaron al escuchar la voz de un hombre. Sin voltear a verlo, sabían que era Jadeite. Los dos estaban en un lugar desconocido, una especie de castillo de piedra labrada, enormes columnas sosteniendo un techo con colores dorados decorando los bordes.

Darién avanzó en silencio, Serena siguiendo sus pasos. El sueño era sin lugar a dudas muy extraño.

—La reina Beryl se ha hecho con los siete sabios — un hombre muy apuesto, de piel tostada y penetrantes ojos aceituna contestó mientras jugaba con una daga. Darién reconocia su cara pero le era difícil ponerle un nombre a las facciones — Ahora todos son monstruos. Uno de ellos, su forma es más un tigre que humano, me pidió que entregara algo a la Reina Beryl a cambio de un tratado de paz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La reina Beryl quiere a Endymion. A mi hermano, realmente cree que lo entregaré como si fuera un esclavo. Jamás lo permitiré.

Darién tuvo la necesidad de tomar la mano de Serena, sus dedos entrelazados, pues el misterioso príncipe empezaba a descomponerse mientras hablaba y Serena lanzó un grito cuando Jedite clavo una espada en el abdomen del misterioso hombre.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y retrocedieron por donde habían venido. Ya no estaban en un castillo dorado, en su lugar, ambos estaban frente a un lago congelado, a la distancia, un palacio blanco como el mármol. Las manos de Darién temblaban en las de Serena y había un increíble silencio a su alrededor.

—¿Darién?

El agarre de Serena se volvió más fuerte y él sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más especial del mundo para él después de su princesa.

Su princesa que era Sailor Moon y en la que él tenía que creer, aquella promesa de ella debía ser cierta, aunque fuera en el mundo de la noche, al igual que Serena-sueño, él quería creerla verdadera sin importar qué.

La princesa era real. Era lo único que le quedaba después de pensar en lo que Jadeite, Nephrite y él mismo habían hecho.

—Todo estara bien — Serena lo abrazó y él sintió el metal del guardapelo/caja musical en su espalda. El aroma dulce de Serena fue un alivio para sus emociones y él devolvió el gesto, juntando ambas manos de él en la cintura de ella.

—Lo sé — él contestó en el cabello de ella, cerrando sus ojos para inhundar todos sus sentidos del calor de ella y forzarse a olvidar—. Déjame olvidar todo el dolor en la calidez de tu abrazo. Por favor. No quiero recordar, hoy no...

Darién olió un olor a podrido y ciño con más fuerza a su amiga, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza para no ver el escenario que seguia.

—Eres un cobarde — su sombra dijo en un tono triste, derrotado. Darién apretó sus dientes, buscando ensordecer sus oídos ante aquellas palabras que eran ciertas — Si te escondes en el regazo de la princesa, jamás podrás valerte por ti mismo. Debes lidiar con tus problemas tú solo.

—No.

Darién susurró y perdió el sostén de sus piernas. Comenzó a caer y solamente los brazos fuertes de Serena evitaron que sus rodillas se lastimaran en el suelo mojado. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que una palma suave se colocó encima de su cachete.

Abrió sus ojos para ver una hermosa cara blanca enmarcada por cabello dorado.

—Darién. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo — Serena le dijo, tan amable como él imagino su princesa sería — Está bien tener miedo, todos lo tenemos, y aunque es cierto que debemos saber lidiar con nuestros problemas solos, debemos saber pedir ayuda y aceptar con gracia cuando la recibimos.

—Tú siempre me estás ayudando — Darién dijo, sus mirada desviada incapaz de soportar tanta comprensión en su mirada. Su princesa, Sailor Moon, Serena, siempre lo ayudaba, y él no podía devolver el favor.

—Tu eres el que me salvas todo el tiempo — Serena ya no era Serena, si no Sailor Moon y él se percató que sus ojos eran del mismo azul cielo. Era hermosa y él no la merecía despues de lo que había hecho y lo que le había ocurrido.

Cómo alguien tan dañado como él podría ayudarla.

Sailor Moon acarició su cabello y todas las dudas desaparecieron de la mente de Darién y al cerrar sus ojos fue a un sueño más profundo sin oportunidad de más pesadillas y listo para olvidar la guerra, la traición y la masacre.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos ante los primeros rayos de la mañana, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y abrió la bolsa donde había guardado la caja musical y los cristales arcoiris. La pesadilla que había tenido fue reveladora en más de una forma.

Aún podía sentir el suave cabello de Darién en sus dedos y su aroma varonil teñido de olor a rosas seguía tatuado en su memoria junto a los sálvajes hedores de la muerte que existía en su extraña visión que era tanto un sueño como una pesadilla.

Ella sospechaba que todo era producto de los cristales arcoiris. Una persona menos inteligente pudo deducir que los siete sabios eran los siete grandes youmas y mientras Darién-sueño había estado ocupado en sus miedos, Serena había visto a las personas que bailaban en el palacio. Había estado la pintora Peggy, el abuelo de Rey, el sacerdote, un gato gordo, el jugador del arcade, el posible novio de Amy y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que Serena jamás había visto.

Eso era un asunto importante para las scouts y la misión, pero había algo que la preocupaba más.

—Luna — Serena acomodó sus molotes y después abrochó su falda, una vez lista para la escuela, continuó hablando — ¿Es posible que los cristales me den poderes extraños? ¿Cómo entrar en los sueños de los demás?

—Sí, es posible — Luna contestó y saltó al buro para ver mejor a Serena — ¿Al sueño de quién entraste?

—No importa — Serena se apresuró a decir e, ignorando los ojos de Luna, guardó los cristales en su maletín escolar. Solamente dejó la caja musical afuera, para recordarse que debía devolverla y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

El timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar y Serena suspiró mientras bajaba la escalera. Su mamá estaba tendiendo la ropa y Sammy seguía dormido, así que ella tendría que atender a la visita.

Al abrir la puerta, de haber estado sosteniendo su maletín, lo hubiera dejado caer al piso, porque frente a ella, sentado en su silla de ruedas, tan guapo como siempre y con ojos más brillantes que en su sueño, Darién la esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Cabeza de Chorlito, no espera que estuvieras despierta tan temprano.

En momentos así Serena pensaba que su corazón erraba al amarlo. Podía ser guapo y ser Tuxedo Mask, pero sus modales dejaban mucho que desear de vez en cuando. Él, al ver como Serena no formaba ni una sonrisa, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se apresuró a buscar algo en sus pantalones.

Las expresiones que hacía en sus intentos de encontrar eran encantadoras y Serena se sintió feliz de verlo finalmente. Aún tenía muchas dudas, pero su Darién era un encanto que ella quería ver por el resto de su vida. Su corazón realmente estaba loco por él.

—Listo — Darién extendió una caja a Serena y ella la vio intentando darle sentido al gesto. Darién ni siquiera pudo esperar a que ella intentará agarrar el objeto, pues inmediatamente lo abrió para revelar un par de lindos aretes blancos.

Serena parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Darién alzó más la caja para que ella la tomara.

—Vamos, Serena. Son tuyos.

Miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el estómago de Serena y ella sintió su pecho envolverse en calor. Era tan romántico.

—Darién, no tenías que...— Serena suspiró mientras agarraba la pequeña caja de las manos de él. No sabía los motivos de Darién pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba es que él le estaba obsequiado unos aretes, tal si fueran novios — Son hermosos.

Ella le sonrió y se sorprendió al ver que los oscuros ojos de Darién estaban viendola con calidez, como aquella vez que él la había besado cuando era Sailor Moon. Era el momento perfecto para besarlo. Solamente tenía que cerrar sus ojos y bajar su cabeza un poco.

Hasta que recordo que estaba en el patio de su casa y en cualquier momento alguien podría pasar. Los verían besarse y luego a Darién...

Darién tenía esos poderes extraños que lo volvían un alma gemela a la medida y Serena lo había olvidado por completo. Era peligroso que él estuviera afuera de la seguridad de su casa. Lo único bueno de los sueños era que él no estaba en riesgo a causa de sus poderes.

Una luz se iluminó en la cabeza de Serena. En sus sueños, había sentido una magia provenir de la caja musical, y ese mismo objeto había estado en contacto con cuatro poderosas piedras mágicas que concedían deseos.

Ella llevó su mano al guardapelo musical y penso con fuerza en su deseo de proteger a Daríen. La magia de Sailor Moon o los cristales debían funcionar por el bien de Darién.

—Toma — Serena mostró la estrella a Darién —. Un día Jed pidió ayuda para buscarte y lo tome por accidente. Lo siento.

—No...—Darién sonrió mientras agarraba el objeto entre sus manos, su cara resplandeciente al ver aquel objeto —...No hay problema Serena. Despues de todo, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Serena solamente le pudo sonreír. Él era un tonto.

* * *

 **El final se acerca. Veamos, ya tengo el borrador del capítulo 36, avances del 37 con posibilidad de funcionario con el avance del 38. Luego, si el 38 se mantiene, el 39 también tiene avances y el cuarenta sería el final. Eae es el plan, pero recuerden que ya había mencionado que no tenía idea de cómo iba a avanzar la historia y he estado escribiendo conforme a mis ocurrencias.**

 **Por supuesto, hay ideas, escenas que quiero escribir y motivan la escritura de capítulos anteriores. Por ejemplo, Serena rescatando a Darién de sus sueños fue la causa de la destrucción del Negaverso, necestaba un escenario en el cual los generales y las Sailors no fueran al rescate de Darién inmediatamente. A su vez, el secuestro de Darién fue escrito porque existe todo el lío de las almas gemelas y quería explotarlo.**

 **También juega un papel importante en el desarrollo del fic que quería desviarme del Canon lo más posible. Nephrite y Jadeite están ayudando y obviamente su participación cambiaría todo en la historia y no iban a pasar las cosas como en la serie.**

 **Por cierto, me preocupa un poco tener este fic en "T", con tanta masacre, tortura e intentos de abuso sexual tal vez merezca ser "M"...al mismo tiempo M parece ser reservado para escenas más elevadas y candentes. Vivo en confusión y quizá, aunque no vaya a ver de esas escenas, lo ponga en M para evitar problemas...**

 **...**

 **Yannin, Nora, Caro, Nancy Sau y Lorenmac, muchas gracias por sus reviews, el motivo de que logré animarme a seguir escribiendo para este fic. Leo sus reviews y me animo para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Sin ustedes, ya hubiera saltado a otro proyecto. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Al resto, lectores silenciosos, también muchas gracias. Espero que estén disfrutando también.**


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 36

Nephrite destruyó la copa en sus manos y dejó los fragmentos de vidrio caer al piso sin mirarlos.

Darién, por su parte, apretó con más fuerza una caja musical en forma de estrella que tenía desde que había vuelto de afuera y Jadeite, más conciente del peligro, ciño el tenedor en su mano en espera de algún movimiento en falso de Nephrite.

—Jadeite, ¿por qué Darién estaba afuera de la casa cuando salí del sótano? Tenías un deber y lo fallaste.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera — Darién dijo inmediatamente, sin darle oportunidad a Jadeite de calmar la situación, sus ojos oscuros duros en espera de la reacción de Nephrite. Este último limpió su mano sangrienta en su pañuelo y sonrió amargamente.

—¿Puedes? ¿Cómo puedes caminar? ¡NO! ¡No puedes!

—Acepto mi castigo — Jadeite trato de intervenir, su voz filosa pese a las palabras dichas — Ya puedes retirarte.

—No entiendes Jadeite — la jugular de Nephrite saltó un poco mientras hablaba — Si alguien lo vio volverán a secuestrarlo. Y luego qué, a un youma lo podemos rastrear, ¿pero un humano? Esa vez tuvimos suerte, ¿pero la próxima? ¿Tienes la idea de lo que le harán?

—Lo se.

—No, no lo sabes.

— Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi mismo.

Tanto Jadeite como Nephrite voltearon a ver a Darién con un poco de sorpresa dibujada en sus caras duras. Jadeite fue el que carcajeó sin humor y Darién ni siquiera fingió que aquel gesto no lo molestaba.

Uno de sus puños golpeó contra la mesa y repitió sus palabras anteriores, retando a ambos hombres a reírse de nuevo. La situación era familiar para todos pero el tiempo los había hecho olvidar el peligro de seguir hablando de eso.

—Yo. Puedo. Hacerme. Cargo. De mi. Mismo.

—Sí. Ya lo demostraste cuando matastes a todos esos hombres — Jadeite concedió con un movimiento de muñeca.

—¿Yo qué?

Darién llevo la caja musical a su pecho y miró a los dos hombres en confusión, despues sus ojos se dilataron y su respiración se volvió ajetreada mientras pensaba en eventos que era mejor mantener en el olvido.

—¡No, yo no! ¡No!

Nephrite se apresuró a correr hacia Darién, golpeando a Jadeite con su codo al cruzar a su lado, y después, colocó sus manos sobre los ojos del muchacho, volviéndo a sumergir los recuerdos de Darién en una parte difícil de llegar. Un alma como la de Darién, tan gentil y amable capaz de querer salvar a los generales, esa alma se podría destruir al saber la masacre que realizó por accidente.

Y más si su psicométria se extendía a las plantas que de alguna forma lograron descubrir que Saori era una aliada. Era posible que pudiera recordar lo que sus plantas habían hecho y eso lo destruiría.

Tanto Nephrite como Jadeite, ambos soldados desde antes de pertenecer al ejército de Metallia, habían matado parte de su empatía para su trabajo y preferían jamás considerar las emociones o familia de quienes eran sus enemigos.

Darién con sus poderes de empata jamás pudo haber sobrevivido de haber estado en la guerra. El príncipe, con sus años de entrenamiento, había adquirido un aire lugubre despues de haber alzado su espada por primera vez y Malakite jamás le permitió volver al campo de batalla.

Malakite había dicho que era un crimen que una criatura tan pura como el príncipe se transformará en un arma asesina. Jadeite apoyo a Malakite pues para él, un día de tristeza para el príncipe era peor que tener dos guardias seguidas en el desierto o caminar siete horas seguidas bajo el ardiente sol.

Nephrite había aceptado también la idea de Malakite porque no podía pelear bien sabiendo que el príncipe estaba en peligro. Después algo pasó que obligó al rey a mantener al príncipe dentro del castillo, pero Nephrite no recordaba el qué.

Cargó a Darién en sus brazos, listo para llevarlo a su habitación. Al sentir el peso del muchacho en sus manos se recordó de nuevo que estaba en lo correcto en su decisión.

* * *

Saori tomo un poco del café que Andrew le había preparado. Los dos estaban hablando sobre política mientras esperaban a Wanda, en ese momento lo que estaba de moda eran las medidas sobre las Sailor Scouts y los dos universitarios estaban entretenidos en la plática.

—No puedo creer que el senador Hino quiera meterlas a la cárcel ¿Vigilantes? Son heroínas que pelean contra monstruos, eso son.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo — Saori estaba agradecida de las personas que amaban a las heroínas. Muy pocas personas apoyaban la medida de Hino, incluso el padre de ella era un defensor de las scouts, algo que siempre sorprendía a Saori.

Su padre era un hombre muy recto, con una visión del mundo casi blanca y negra que no tenía nada que ver con almas gemelas. Sin embargo, él defendía a las scouts y se rehusó a investigar si quiera la identidad de esas jóvenes heroínas.

—Digo, en todo caso deberían investigar mejor a Tuxedo Mask. Él era un ladrón llamado "Ladron del Cóctel" o algo asi. Aún no puedo creer que sea real y ahora esté trabajando con las scouts.

—Es bueno que haya cambiado al lado del bien — Saori dijo con una sonrisa. Tuxedo Mask era más misterioso que las scouts, criminal antes de cambiar al lado de las heroínas. En secreto, Saori creía que eso era prueba de que Sailor Moon y él eran pareja. Un hombre cambiado por el amor era cliché pero tenía su encanto.

—Espera, creí que lo detestabas por ladrón. Una vez hiciste una disertación de que el Ladrón del Cóctel era una burla para el sistema y que sería uno de los primeros a quienes meterlas a la cárcel.

—Uhm, cierto — Saori dijo pensativa. Pensándolo bien, su obligación como futura comisionada era atrapar al ladrón y acerlo pagar por sus crímenes. A demás, a diferencia de las Scouts, Tuxedo Mask jamás había intentado salvar a Saori, aunque ya no tenía interés por atraparlo algo de él la molestaba — Ese ladrón era muy irritante y su falta de sensibilidad en el vestuario humillaba a la policía.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez y Darién se molestó.

—Estaba dormido.

—Pero gruño.

Saori se rió y negó con la cabeza aunque la memoria de aquel día era muy positiva.

La campana del local sono y en unos segundos, una familiar cara blanca portando coletas rubias llegó cerca de Saori y Andrew.

Serena Tsukino no tardo tiempo en saludar efusivamente a Saori y después les contó a Andrew y a ella sobres su día de clases.

Saori observó a la feliz Serena usando unos nuevos aretes blancos que resaltaban porque Serena había puesto todos los mechones detrás de sus orejas, mostrando su obvio regalo al mundo.

Andrew la saludo amablemente pero no comentó sobre los aretes, al ser menos observador que Saori, en ella recaía la obligación de felicitar a Serena. La niña empujó su lóbulo al frente en orgullo cuando Andrew también comentó que le quedaban bien.

—Me los regalo Darién.

Saori no estaba completamente sorpendida. Desde el primer día ella había visto en Darién un completo interés en serena, sus ojos grandes al verla y la suavidad de su sonrisa tan obvia que cualquiera podía entender sus emociones. Además después, Darién decidió atacar al enfermero Liar por besar a Serena.

Aunque Saori tenía un problema: Serena era muy joven, prácticamente una niña. Darién por algún motivo, pese a haber estudiado en universidad por dos años, se había revelado como un adolescente pero aún así estaba muy cerca de ser un mayor de edad.

—¿Dónde viste a Darién? ¿Hace un par de meses que no lo veo a él ni a ti?

—Uhm, oh, si. Bueno. En ese tiempo Darién se volvió mi vecino.

—¿Y como está él? —Andrew volvió a preguntar interesado por la noticia.

—Espera, ¿no sabes? — Serena preguntó mientras miraba a Saori. Después les contó que Darién llevaba meses en una silla de ruedas tras un accidente —. No sé cómo pasó, pero Darién está bien, lo ví hoy en la mañana y estaba...estaba...

Serena se puso roja y Andrew y Saori lograron formar una mueca de sonrisa ante la actitud de enamorada de la niña. Un par de niñas, vestidas con el mismo uniforme que Serena, llamaron a Serena desde la entrada y está última se retiró saltando, aún feliz al recordar los eventos de la mañana.

Ninguno de los dos adultos supo cómo reaccionar una vez que Serena se fue junto a un par de amigas, una joven de cabello corto y otra con largo cabello castaño. Cuando Wanda llegó, Andrew fue el que le dió las noticias a su novia tras servirle una taza con mucho azúcar.

Saori también pidió otro café con crema.

—¿Un accidente lo dejo liciado? — Wanda preguntó triste al escuchar las noticias. Andrew accedió con la cabeza y Saori mordió su lengua ligeramente.

A diferencia de la historia de Serena, Saori estuvo presente cuando el "accidente" ocurrió. Ella no sabía los detalles. Solamente sabía que los habían separado y uno de los criminales le dió a entender a Saori que el destino de ambos jóvenes era ser esclavos. El mismo criminal había intentado tocarla un día después y luego de la nada, el lugar fue tomado por las plantas.

No le había dicho a su padre porque secretamente, Saori creía que Darién mismo fue el que utilizo aquel poder. Una parte de ella recordaba el aroma de Darién antes de ser salvada y eso la aterrorizaba en más de una forma.

Los criminales estaban muertos, pero si los amigos de ellos supieran, entonces buscarían tomar venganza en Darién.

—Hay que ir a visitarlo — Wanda sugerió y los otros dos aceptaron la propuesta. Pero antes de visitarlo, tenían que ir a comprarle un regalo.

* * *

.

La historia era simple, durante el Milenio de Plata, cuando las personas vivían en la Luna y eran protegidas por las Sailor Scouts, una princesa llamada Serenity se enamoró profundamente de un príncipe de nombre Endymion. Beryl, una bruja cruel enamorada del príncipe, motivada por los celos hizo un trato con la demonioca Metallia, juntas, ellas destruyeron todo el Milenio de Plata hasta que la poderosa reina Selene selló el mal y con sus poderes logró que su gente reencarnará en el planeta Tierra, para tener una segunda oportunidad de amar.

Sin embargo, diez años atrás, el sello del mal había cedido al poder corrosivo de Metallia y el bien del planeta Tierra estaba en riesgo, por eso era necesario encontrar el cristal de plata y a la princesa Serenity, única persona capaz de usar con todo su esplendor el poderoso objeto.

—Esa es la historia — Mina finalizó, le faltaban detalles pero era amargo para ella hablar sobre la serie de combates y guerras ocurridas a lo largo de cuatro violentos años.

—Somos reencarnaciones de esas scouts pero los generales y Beryl son personas que fueron selladas por el poder de Cristal de Plata — Amy resumió lo que creía más importante de la información.

—¿Eso como explica que hayas ido a la estación de policía?— Lita inquirió, a su lado Rey se movió para escuchar mejor la respuesta de Mina.

—Otras personas del Milenio de Plata reencarnaron tambien. Han formado una organización y uno de sus miembros trabaja con la policía — Artemis respondió por su protegida, ya que él sabía más del tema —Ese hombre, Saito Kido, ha estado investigando a Darién.

Serena dejó de comer el pan que había estado disfrutando toda la historia en cuanto el nombre de su amado fue pronunciado, todos sus sentidos enfocados en la información dada.

—¿Debe importar si investiga a Darién? — Amy preguntó, despues acarició su barbilla — Es peligroso porque los generales están cuidando a Darién.

—Sí. Sin embargo hay otro motivo — Mina bebió su te completo antes de hablar, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño platito debajo de la taza —. Saito reconoció a Darién. A Endymion.

El silencio que siguió esas palabras fue tal que pudieron escuchar a Nicolás barriendo las hojas en el patio, el vaibien de la escoba resonando en las paredes del cuarto de Rey. Fue Luna quién hablo.

—¿Darién es el príncipe Endymion? Pero, el príncipe de la Tierra era una persona a quién todos conocimos y yo no recuerdo que nadie dijera que él era un guardián. Era un humano común y corriente. Eso lo recuerdo bien.

—¿Darién es un principe? — Serena preguntó, ignorando a Luna y después recordó la historia del Milenio de Plata — ¿Él y la princesa...?

Serena cubrió su mano derecha con la izquierda, ambas temblando encima de su regazo. La princesa que pondría todo en su lugar, esa luz de la esperanza, amenazaba con robarle a Darién.

—Tal vez él no sea Endymion. Digo, ¿cómo saberlo? —Lita intentó animar a Serena.

—Pero sí lo es — Serena dijo sin titubear, sus orejas rojas debido a las emociones dentro ella —. Lo soñe, yo soñé que él se llamaba Endymion. Yo lo recuerdo.

Tapo su cara en sus manos y Mina hizo un pequeño intento de tocarla, pero terminó creando un puño que llevo a su pecho. Amy observó todo en detenimiento, buscando las palabras correctas y los dos gatos se miraron uno a otro. Rey encogió sus hombros.

—Entonces — Rey dijo y cruzó sus brazos — Serena es la princesa Serenity, ¿verdad?

Ninguna de las personas presentes supo quién grito más fuerte "qué", pero Serena fue quien lo pregunto más veces, sus enormes ojos aún rojizos viendo franaticamente de una a otra persona.

Amy fue la que logró calmarse primero, observando a Serena de pies a cabeza, sus cejas ceñidas en concentración y todas las demás cosas olvidadas.

—Eso explicaría mucho. Tuxedo Mask siempre va al rescate de Sailor Moon, como podría esperarse de dos amantes milenarios, además, Serena es la unica que puede usar el báculo lunar. Eso sin olvidar que todas somos guardianas, tiene sentido que la princesa de la Luna sea su guardiana, ¿verdad?

Lita, Rey y Luna accedieron con la cabeza y Serena negó con la suya. La princesa iba a solucionar todo, si Serena era la princesa eso significaba que ya no había una salida fácil si no seguir lidiando con el peligro igual que siempre.

Miró a Mina buscando que ella negara pero su amiga solo encogió los hombros.

—No hay forma de comprobarlo hasta completar el Cristal de Plata o que Serena recuerde quién era durante el Milenio de Plata — Artemis dijo en un tono suave —. No debemos hacernos falsas ilusiones y creer que la búsqueda ya finalizó.

—Yo creo que Serena es esa princesa — Lita dijo sujetando a Serena por los hombros, mucho más emocionada que su joven amiga —. Con ella y tres cristales más lograremos destruir a Metallia ¡Es increíble!

—Yo ni siquiera se como luce el Cristal de Plata — Serena dijo en una voz aguda — No quiero ser la princesa. No quiero.

—¡Bua, bua! — Rey fingió llorar y colocó una mano en la cintura y alzó una ceja— Deberías estar feliz, Darién es tuyo ya.

Eso era cierto. Bueno, quizá cierto si Serena sí era la princesa. En tal caso, ser la princesa empezaba a sonar bien para Serena. Eso podría explicar muchas cosas también, como aquella vez que Darién la llamó princesa en el hospital.

Todo tenía sentido.

Excepto Liar.

Antes de poder preguntar porque su príncipe reencarnado no era su alma gemela, Amy hablo y le hizo a Serena olvidar sus dudas.

—No comprendo. Si tanto el oficial Kido como Mina lograron descubrir que Darién era Endymion, porque no se puede usar el mismo método con Serena.

—Darién es exactamente igual que cuando era Endymion — Mina explicó mientras levantaba un dedo — Al principio creí que era un clon hecho por el Negaverso pero eso es imposible porque...bueno, las promesas que él le hizo a Serenity se lograron mantener y eso solo ocurre cuando es una promesa con el alma...creo.

Ninguna entendió la explicación, incluso Amy tomo varios segundos para intentar procesar la información, Lita alzó su mano y colocó sus codos en la mesa en reflexión por la nueva información, despues volvió a alzar la voz.

—¿Por qué Darién luce exactamente como Endymion y nosotras no?

—No lo sé...

— Quizá porque Darién siempre fue una persona terrestre — Amy ofreció su conjetura —. Nosotras vivíamos en el Milenio de Plata y él en la Tierra, su genética no sufrió un cambio sustancial como la de nosotras.

—¡Amy! ¡Eres una genio! — Mina dijo tras aplaudir, aliviada de tener una de sus mayores dudas resuelta — Jamás lo había pensado, eres toda una genio.

Todas coincidieron con Amy, aunque eran incapaces de entender porque Mina estaba tan feliz de descurbir que Darién era netamente humano nacido en la Tierra. Amy simplemente sonrió con timidez y sus cachetes se pusieron rojos.

—¿Es por eso que los generales lo cuidan tanto? ¿Por qué recuerdan que Beryl les ordenó cuidar a Endymion y ellos lo reconocen? — Luna preguntó en voz alta, aunque por su tono de voz no estaba convencida de que Darién había sido el príncipe de la Tierra.

—No creo. Si los generales están protegiendo a Chiba es porque en sus vidas pasados ellos pertenecían al ejército del príncipe — Mina explicó, sus cejas alzadas en confusión pues ella también guardaba dudas respecto al actuar de los generales. Rey y Lita abrieron sus bocas listas para preguntar pero Mina las detuvo — Metallia les lavó el cerebro y por eso se volvieron muy malos.

—Pero sin Beryl o Metallia, ¿no son tan peligrosos? ¿Verdad? — Serena preguntó a sus amigas y ninguna supo que contestarle.

* * *

Eso había salido bien. Demasiado bien.

Por mucho que odiaba a Endymion, Mina estaba agradecida de su presencia por primera vez. Serena había tomado las noticias de una buena manera con la simple noción de que ella y él estaban destinados a ser.

Mina suspiró. Una parte de ella estaba celosa del romance, la parte de ella que recordaba todos los problemas de ese amor, temía las posibilidades de más muerte y guerra.

La cruel racionalidad le volvió a recordar que sería más fácil detener a Metallia si destruían su suministro de energía terricola, aunque provenía de una persona que no cumplía ni los veinte años y no lo hacía a propósito. O eso creía Mina.

Darién tenía que ser inocente por el bien de todas y su ignorancia lo mostraba como tal, por eso Mina había fallado en decirle a sus amigas que la muerte del guardián de la Tierra sería beneficiosa en la lucha. Jamás podría poner en ellas ese peso.

—Una vida a cambio de millones — Mina dijo en voz alta, viendo el sol aún alto en el cielo. La junta se había terminado rápido y sin atender el asunto de Tuxedo Mask siendo un sonámbulo. Al final, las chicas prefierieron dejarlo para después.

Quizás al igual que Mina, no querían tomar la decisión sobre la vida de alguien más.

—¿A qué te refieres con una "vida a cambio de otra"?

Mina y Artemis, los dos se giraron sobre su propio eje para ver a Lita cruzando los brazos. Mina tragó saliva. Había intentado evitar compartir esa información, pero Sailor Jupiter siempre tuvo un sentido alto de justicia, quizá era a ella a quien Mina podía compartir sus pensamientos pecaminosos de homicidio y así exorcisarlos de ella.

Lita se acercó un paso y Mina sonrió con culpa.

Serena y Rey amaban a su manera a Darién, Amy era una joven de alma sensible pese a su aparente carácter frío. Ninguna de ellas podría soportar el peso de la pregunta moral de Mina. Y mucho menos esperaría de ellas la capacidad de guardar secretos.

Mina guardaba mucha información, en su cabeza, en sus labios y uñas, se ocultaba debajo de su piel todo aquello que había pasado y el peso de las desiciones tomadas y ella no sabía, no podía, dejarles saber.

—No, Lita. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí supieras lo que yo sé de Darién, ¿podrías guardar el secreto para ti sin contarle a las chicas? — y, sobre todo, a él. Era horrible, pero la misma Mina estuvo a punto de revelar a Darién que su vida ponía en peligro el mismo planeta Tierra.

Ella no sabía que haría en situación de él. Entre su propia vida y el bien del planeta entero, ¿qué decisión se debía tomar?

—Lita, lo siento — Mina comenzó a temblar y cerró sus ojos para no ver más — Por favor, confía en mí. Por favor. Cree en mi.

Lita miró el sufrimiento en la cara de Mina, la culpa marcando cada parte del cuerpo de ella como una cicatriz sin forma, y por ello, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Esta bien. Confiaré en ti — Mina tragó saliva ante las palabras de Lita, sin embargo fueron sus siguientes palabras la que la hicieron llorar — Tu también confía en nosotras, recuerda, no estás sola.

Realmente Mina quería creer eso.

* * *

Darién estaba listo para salir. No sabía a dónde pero quería ir afuera de los confines de su casa. Nephrite había salido a arreglar algunos asuntos así que solo tenía que convencer a Jadeite.

La caja musical dentro de su pantalón le molestó un copo y Darién la saco para verla mejor. Necesitaba un mejor dónde guardarla en su persona y casi pensó que era buena idea colgarlo en su cuello y ocultarlo debajo de su camisa.

—¿Qué es eso? — Jadeite le preguntó a Darien desde su lugar en la mesa de la sala, observando el objeto en manos de Darién por arriba de un periódico gris que había sido incapaz de leer en la mañana por la conmoción.

—Un guardapelo —Darién dijo sin pensar, pues un guardapelo sonaba más digno que pendiente o caja musical.

—Es muy femenino — Jadeite alzó una ceja y le sonrió conspirador a Darien mientras colocaba el periódico en la mesa— El regalo de una dama, quizá.

Darién sintió sus cachetes ponerse rojos como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo vergonzoso y ocultó el objeto entre sus dos manos, deseando que Jadeite no lo viera más.

Serena le había dado el gaurdapelo esa mañana, así que de cierta forma Jadeite estaba en lo correcto.

—Olvidalo — Darién intentó cambiar de tema, aclaró aclaro su garganta y comenzó la primera parte de su plan de huir de casa — Necesito comprar algo en la tienda.

—Hay crema de rasurar en el baño. Y Nephrite ya compro un paquete de navajas.

—No es eso. Necesito comprar ropa nueva — Darién mintió y sus ojos se desviaron un poco al suelo —.Hay una oferta en el Centro Comercial, están vendiendo sacos en descuento y debo comprar uno.

—¿Y?

—Debo comprarlo. Pero no puedo salir de la casa al menos que tú...

—¿Quieres que vaya y te compre ropa? — Jadeite obviamente no creía las palabras de Darién y lo miraba con una ceja alzada que demostraba lo poco que lo convencía escuchar al otro hombre.

—¿Por favor?

Jadeite fue derrotado con esas palabras. Después de ver exactamente qué quería Darién en un espectacular del periódico, el general cerró las puertas de la casa, se subió a su carro rojo y dejó a Darién "leyendo" un libro.

Darién no se atrevió a levantar la vista del libro hasta que dejó de escuchar el sonido del carro de Jadeite (anteriormente de Darién). El joven sonrió triunfal y cerró el libro con una sola mano, listo para comenzar la segunda parte de su plan.

Un poco después de que Jadeite se fue, alguien tocó a la puerta y los ánimos de Darién se evaporaron, seguro de que era Nephrite abrió la puerta sin ánimo, para su sorpresa, tres caras familiares le sonrieron amablemente.

Estaba tan feliz de ver a Wanda, Andrew y Saori que no le importó que tardarán casi quince minutos en acomodar la silla de ruedas en el portaequipaje de Saori y, en su estado, fue incapaz de ver a la persona que caminaba por el otro extremo de la calle para detenerse en casa de Serena.

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron del lugar seguros de que la tarde sería brillante.

* * *

La mujer tenía cabello castaño y ondulado, su cara era ovalada y sus ojos eran de un suave café. Y Nephrite finalmente la había encontrado. En unas cuantas horas, ella volvería a su casa y Nephrite ya tenía el Cristal Negro preparado para la ocasión.

La portadora de uno de los cristales arcoiris, el último que quedaba al parecer. Necesitaba obtenerlo y así podría tener poder suficiente para proteger a Darién de sus ideas locas.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 37**

Serena caminó despacio hacia su casa, aún pensando en todas las cosas reveladas en la reunión sin ser capaz de creerlas por completo. No podía comprender cómo ella, con su torpeza e ignorancia, podía ser la rencarnacion de una poderosa princesa.

Luna y Artemis, ambos también compartían su inquietud, por eso el par de gatos había pedido permiso para investigar unos archivos y ver que tan posible era que la princesa fuera una scout. Rey y Lita, ambas estaban convencidas de que Darién era prueba irrefutable de que Serena era la princesa.

"Darién es Tuxedo Mask, y era Endymion...y siempre salva a Sailor Moon. No puede ser coincidencia" Rey había dicho en voz firme, aunque no muy feliz, Amy y Mina, por su parte, habían dicho que era mejor encontrar todos los cristales antes de sacar conclusiones.

Serena cerró sus ojos y se detuvo en una intersección, viendo el semáforo peatonal parpadear colores verdes antes de volverse rojo. Era extraño, debía sentir algo más que melancolía al pensar ser una princesa, pero fuera de Darién no había nada bueno de esa información.

Ni siquiera sabía si Endymion y la princesa habían sido almas gemelas, no existía forma de saber siquiera si los sentimientos de él hacía Sailor Moon eran reales considerando que sus acciones fueron las de un sonámbulo controlado por una vida pasada.

Incluso cuando la gente comenzó a cruzar por su lado, Serena permaneció mirando al vacío, reflexionando por primera vez sobre la rencarnación. ¿Qué tanto eran los sentimientos de una persona de ella y no remanentes de su vida pasada?

Él había besado a Sailor Moon, aquel beso que había cambiado tanto en ella, realmente había tenido el mismo significado para él. O todo era por una princesa que Serena ya no podía ser.

Se sentía inadecuada y no le gustaba.

Comenzó a avanzar por la calle, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y brevemente lamentó no haberse ofrecido a patrullar la ciudad. Nunca se había ofrecido pero por lo menos, buscar signos de youmas la hubiera distraído de sus sentimientos tristes.

Solo unos días atrás, estaba feliz de haber rechazado el destino que la ataba a un hombre, solo para descubrir que su pasado la ataba a otro. Al pobre Darién que no tenía ni la mayor idea de quién era. Él no sabía de Endymion, de ser guardián de un planeta, ni de Tuxedo Mask y mucho menos de Serena.

Y Serena ya no sabía qué debía sentir ella.

—¡Serena!

Ella se giró sobre su eje para ver a Lita corriendo hacia ella, ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y cabello desalineada despues de correr. Amy venía detrás de ella, sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo del ejercicio.

Serena limpió sus mejillas y forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a ninguna de sus dos amigas.

—¿Rey y Mina no vinieron con ustedes? — Serena preguntó tímidamente, intentando no mostrar que la entristecía la presencia de sus amigas. En su mente, existía una sola pregunta: ¿La habían seguido porque creían que era la princesa Serenity?

—Rey dijo que iba a hacer lecturas en el fuego sagrado, Mina se quedó por si aparecía un enemigo y tenían que actuar sin esperar refuerzos — Amy contestó tras asegurarse que ellas tres eran las únicas en la calle.

—Ya veo.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? — Amy preguntó, una de sus manos blancas sobre su corazón, su voz casi una súplica por respuestas y Serena se rse recargó en la pared antes de caer al suelo y negar con su cabeza.

—¿No estás feliz por lo de Darién? — Lita inquirió mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Serena —Creí que estarías feliz por eso, por saber que están destinados.

Serena cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. Ella ya no estaba segura de qué era el destino y qué no lo era.

—Mi destino es con mi alma gemela. Darién no es mi alma gemela ¿Cómo puede ser él mi destino? — Serena susurró, pensando de nuevo en la princesa que amo a un principe, ella que debió haber aparecido como su respuesta a los problemas y que había sido solo una ilusión.

—Creo que tú destino lo escoges tu mismo — Amy dijo amablemente —. Es cierto que existen las almas gemelas, y existe un destino que nos permite encontrarnos unos a otros. Nosotras no somos almas gemelas, pero fuimos reunidas también.

—Y ahora somos amigas, porque así queremos — Lita continuó la idea de Amy y le dió una palmada a la rodilla de Serena —. Amas a Daríen porque asi lo quieres. O así lo quiere tu corazón, ¿verdad?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa a su amiga. Ellas decían la verdad, lo podía sentir en su corazón, pero aún así, eso no terminaba de aplacar sus penas. Después de todo, la razón de su pesar era que ella no quería ser la princesa.

—Además fue él quien te regalo esos aretes, ¿verdad? —Lita preguntó, ignorante de todos los pensamientos lúgubres de Serena, consiguió llevarla al presente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Se vio en tu cara desde la mañana — Amy intervino con gentileza, mostrando sus dientes blancos al sonreir a Serena —...esto no es por Darién, ¿verdad?

Serena escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Era cierto, todo su dolor se debía a que ella no quería ser la princesa, pues ese destino, la responsabilidad, era demasiado y preferiría sacrificar un futuro con Darién que saltar de alegría ante la idea de ser una princesa lunar.

La idea detuvo sus lágrimas en seco y mordió sus labios para evitar gritar.

 _Había pasado semanas enteras jurando que amaba a Darién._ Serena se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello rubio y respiró profundamente, agitó su cabeza y logró decirle firmemente a sus amigas que se sentía mejor y necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

 _Todos esos días, soñando con su cara, deseando besarlo y ser la única para él._ Serena llegó a una cuadra de su casa y suspiró profundo mientras se forzaba a avanzar el último trayecto. La casa de Darién tenía las luces apagadas, curioso, pues de acuerdo a Darién, Nephrite estaba obsesionado con tener las luces prendidas desde la cinco sin importar qué.

 _Habia negado al destino para amarlo. Eso creyo...pero la verdad..._

Serena encogió los hombros, deduciendo que nadie estaba en casa y camino rumbo a su propio hogar.

Al entrar, vio un par de zapatos blanco en la entrada que evitaron que anunciará su llegada. Todos los pensamientos sobre Darién desaparecieron en ese instante. Un familiar frío recorriendo su espalda al reconocer ese calzado.

Su tarde horrible estaba apunto de empeorar.

—Tengo un amigo con quien encontrarme en quince minutos, ya debo retirarme — Liar dijo desde la sala y entró al pasillo, sus ojos cayendo sobre la figura muda de Serena. Ella perdió la habilidad de respirar por un segundo y Liar lanzó una mirada por atrás de su hombro, notando que los padres de Serena no lo habían acompañado a la puerta.

Él llevó su dedo índice frente a sus labios ocultando un poco su sonrisa.

Liar se acercó a Serena y ella retrocedió, pegando se contra la pared. Él simplemente agarró el cabello de Serena en sus manos y lo llevo a su nariz. Ella observó todo con ojos grandes, buscando el sonido de su voz sin éxito.

—Mi otra mitad — él dijo sin soltar el cabello de Serena, sus palabras vibrando como culebras — Ya debo irme.

—¡Largo!

Sammy apareció por las escaleras y lanzó algo con fuerza en contra de Liar, este último reaccionó como si le hubieran golpeado con fuego y gritó mientras caía enfrente de la puerta de entrada. El objeto culpable rebotó hacia la entrada de la sala, su sonido metálico llamando a los padres de Serena a asomarse.

—¿Sammy? — su madre preguntó confundida, despues miró a su hija por primera vez— ¿Serena?

Liar aprovecho la confusión para huir y Sammy dirigió la furia contra sus padres. Sus pasos resonaron y los dos mayores retrocedieron a la sala con brazos cruzados, listos para regañar a su hijo. Serena los siguió hacia adentro.

—¿Por qué dejaron a esa basura entrar?

Algo en Sammy comenzó a cambiar y Serena cerró sus ojos ante la energía eléctrica que envolvió a su hermano.

—¿Sammy? — Serena preguntó en un hilo de voz, el color de su cara perdido ante la conmoción.

Su hermano, único e iremplazable, se había transformado en una criatura del mal, su piel rodasa cambiada por escamas negras, su cabello rubio corto tan largo que llegaba al piso y su sueter verde transformado en una armadura estilo samurai.

—¿Dónde está Liar? — Sammy preguntó en una voz ronca y sus padres abrazaron a Serena entre ellos.

—Sammy, cariño, por favor, deten esto — su madre suplicó sin soltar a Serena.

—¿Dónde? — Sammy repitió la pregunta y sus ojos buscaron por la habitación alguna señal del enfermero, olvidando brevemente que él había huido.

—Escapo — Kenji Tsukino dijo en un tono neutral pese a la preocupación que le consumía al ver la criatura en que Sammy se había vuelto.

Serena apretó uno de sus puños al ver que Sammy caminaba hacia ellos de una forma amenazante, como si estuviera a punto de atacarlos.

Desde haberse vuelto una super heroína, la tranquilidad de su vida normal en su familia era lo único que la ataba al mundo apacible y seguro, su roca que evitaba que ella desapareciera en medio del conflicto del Negaverso y las Sailor Scouts (o princesas muertas).

Pero, en ese momento, no tenía opción.

Debía salvar a sus padres y curar a Sammy. Volverse Sailor Moon y revelar la verdad de ella y acabar con la hermosa normalidad en su casa. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios y estiró su mano derecha para canalizar la energía de la transformación.

Antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra, ella y sus padres fueron empujados contra la pared por telas azules que empezaron a envolver los tobillos y muñecas de la familia Tsukino.

—¡Sammy! ¡Alto! — Kenji ordenó autoritariamente, como si no fuera capaz de recordar que en ese momento era un monstruo.

Serena miró a su hermano y entendió que las palabras no funcionarían con él. Mordió su labio inferior y de nuevo buscó llamar la energía de transformación a ella, intentando tocar su centro de poder sin usar sus manos. Ella debía encontrarlo y transformarse.

—Ire por Liar y lo destruiré — Sammy dijo mientras caminaba a la salida de la casa —, jamás volverá a molestar a Serena, lo juró.

Los dientes de Serena se apretaron al escuchar eso, tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar que sus emociones la controlarán y en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró con resolución hacia el pasillo.

Y ahí, yacendo inocente en el piso de madera, la extraña moneda que Sammy había lanzado a Liar para que no la tocará.

Una extraña magia recidia en el objeto y Serena se forzó a arrastrarse a ella. Una energía antigua se hizo presente conforme Serena se acercaba y sus ataduras perdieron poder. Gracias a su poder de Scout, logró romper la tela y se puso de pie tras juntar la moneda.

La cara era un sol estilizado y el sello era un Pegasus. Serena recordaba haber visto imágenes similares en sus sueños y se preguntó cuanto de ellos era fabricación o recuerdo.

Sus padres gritaron el nombre de Serena, pero ella los ignoró. Tenía que salvar a Sammy.

Al ver que no había nadie afuera en la calle, incluso Jadeite y Nephrite estaban ausentes, Serena lanzó la moneda al aire y cuando cayó, fue en el guante blanco de Sailor Moon. La imagen del sol prometía victoria.

…..

Samusammy llegó a la clínica donde Liar estaba refugiado junto a un hombre claramente asiático que tenía una bata con demasiados botones y con labios que le podrían pertenecer a un pescado.

Ninguno de los dos había notado a Sammy pues estaban ocupados acomodando pastillas dentro de unos frascos.

—Lord Malakite confía en nosotros, la gran Reina Metallia, nuestra poderosa diosa, nos encomendó esta misión — el doctor Yami dijo feliz — ¿Y tú huyes de un niño?

—Había algo en él. Distinto. Pero no es problema, ya hice mi parte en el hospital, mi único problema es Chiba, ese maldito...no estaba en su casa si no ya lo hubiera destruido.

—La doctora Lyreb lo tiene de paciente... falló a su sesión obligatoria. La policía se encargará de Chiba y lo traerá a mi. Yo me encargo de él.

—Es una astilla como paciente — Liar advirtió a su compañero — Solo manténlo lejos de las calles y todo tuyo.

—Cuenta con ello.

Samusammy finalmente decidio que había escuchado suficiente. Liar había hecho lo que Metallia quizo, en lo que respectaba al resurgir de Metallia, el papel del enfermero ya había sido cumplido, por eso Sammy sí podía matarlo.

Blandió su espada, haciendo que la puerta explotará y entró al cuarto clínico, las telas azules sujetando al doctor y al enfermero, listo para desacherese del problema. Su espada lista en mano, se dirigió a Liar listo para acabar con su peor enemigo.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Usar el amor de un hermano para el mal es horrible! — Sailor Moon dijo desde atrás de Samusammy llamando su atención.

"Destruye a Sailor Moon" una voz dentro de Sammy rugió y él olvidó a Liar, en lugar de ello, se lanzó hacia la heroína y ambos salieron del local directo a una calle llena de espectadores.

Sailor Moon miró a su alrededor, colocó una mano en su cintura y alzó una ceja arrogante.

—Apuesto que no puedes alcanzarme.

La heroína se dió á la fuga brincando sobre los tejados y Sammusamy comenzó una persecución que los llevo a un parque vacío, un lugar ideal para una confrontación.

—Si fueras una verdadera heroína, me hubieras dejado acabar con Liar.

—No permitiré que manches tus manos. Ese hombre no vale la pena — Sailor Moon dijo en un tono amable que sorprendió a Sammusamy — No te preocupes Sammy, yo te voy a curar y vas a estar bien.

—¡Tengo que proteger a mi hermana! — Sammusamy gritó mientras agitaba su espada, cientos de lazos azules lancandoze contra la heroína pero ella los esquivo dando piruetas sobre el césped sin perder su gracia.

Ella hizo aparecer un pequeño cetro en su mano y lo hizo girar en sus habiles dedos, lista para su contrataque.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de atacar, pues un ataque de energía oscura la golpeó en el brazo izquierdo y ella salió volando varios metros hasta caer boca abajo, comiendo tierra.

….

Sailor Moon escupió la tierra de su boca y alzó la mirada, sus ojos duros ante el nuevo enemigo. Un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, ojos grises y piel morena que le era familiar pese a solo haberlo visto una vez.

— Malakite — Sailor Moon dijo tras limpiar con su antebrazo sus labios — Tú eres el culpable de esto.

—Tendrás que ser más específica — Malakite respondió en un tono neutral.

—Transformaste los deseos inocentes de un niño de proteger a su hermana en algo vil. Eres un monstruo de lo peor. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

Sailor Moon cambio el báculo de su mano derecha a la izquierda, y después llevó su mano libre a su tiara.

—Sin tus amigas Sailor no tendrás éxito — Malakite observó, ojos grises prepotentes y barbilla alzada en superioridad — Y ellas están ocupadas con un youma cortesía de Nephrite. La persona en quien confiabas te traicionó.

—Hablas mucho — Sailor Moon exclamó despues de lanzar su tiara, pero al no tener ninguna distracción de ayuda, Malakite vio el ataque y con su mano derecha realizó un campo de energía que reflejo la tiara hacia el árbol detrás de la heroína, dejando el objeto clavado en la maleza del árbol.

Sailor Moon mantuvo su cara fija en Malakite y con el rabillo de sus ojos miró hacia Sammusamy con preocupación y después su quijada se endureció.

—¡Usar el amor de hermanos para tus planes nefastos es lo más ruin del mundo! — ella se forzó a decir, utilizando sus propias palabras como motivación para seguir peleando — Rescatare a Sammy, lo haré.

La tiara desapareció del árbol y se transportó de nuevo a la mano de Sailor Moon, lista para ser usada de nuevo, pero el tiempo que le demoró recuperarla le dió oportunidad a Malakite de lanzar un ataque sobre Sailor Moon y ella se encontró capturada bajo un campo de energía negro que no permitía ni la más mínima brisa.

—Es tu final, Sailor Moon — Malakite dijo cruelmente, su cabello gris moviéndose con la energía del viento.

—No, Sammy… — Sailor Moon miró al niño, a su amado hermano, transformado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó lanzar su tiara contra el campo mientras lanzaba un grito de desesperación, pero el objeto cayó al césped sin lograr nada. En un intento desesperado saco la moneda de su bolsillo y la arrojó contra la energía oscura, obteniendo el mismo éxito. El campo comenzó a encojerse y la respiración de Sailor Moon se volvió más laboriosa, aún así logró gritar en una voz molesta y aguda gritar el el nombre de su hermano, su voz más de Serena que la de una princesa o heroína— ¡Sammy!

—Se...re...her..na — Sammusamy titubeó, temblando dentro de su armadura y de la nada, con un puño firme, blandió su espada contra Malakite.

Al perder la concentración el general, el campo de energía sobre Sailor Moon se desvaneció, ella comenzó a recobrar el aire y miró en dirección del youma de escamas negras que enfrentaba a Malakite con una mayor fuerza que antes.

—¿Qué haces Sammusamy? — Malakite preguntó mientras esquivaba una estocada.

—Protegeré a mi hermana — Sammusamy dijo tras terminar una secuencia de ataques, su espada alta lista para volver a a atacar.

—¿Cómo?

Malakite vio hacia Sailor Moon, aún tirada en el suelo, a su lado, la moneda mágica que había entregado a Sammy Tsukino brillaba con los rayos que atravesaban las nubes grises del cielo.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? — Malakite trato decir algo pero sus pasos flaquearon y al retroceder para evitar el ataque de Sammusamy, cayó al suelo. Él vio, en ese momento, pasar por su cabeza, a sus amados hermanos, a quienes él había jurado proteger y que Metallia consiguió destruir.

Un trueno iluminó la cara de Malakite y él materializó una espada en su mano, tragó saliva y se preparó para matar al niño que logró vencer a Metallia cuando Malakite fallo.

Sammusamy se detuvo en seco, Sailor Moon volvió enviar su báculo lunar a su mano derecha y el mundo pareció paralizarce por un segundo. Los tres sintieron una energía calida llegar a ellos y Malakite perdió el agarre de su espada justo en el momento que la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, su agua incapaz de borrar la escencia familiar que amenazaba ahogarlo.

Al reconocer la energía, comenzó a llorar, su corazón temblando ante la emoción melancólica que era tanto un hogar como una prisión. Sammusamy no fue tan afectado e intentó resumir su ataque, listo para matar al general..

—¡Curación lunar! — de improviso, los dos hombres fueron golpeados por una suave fuerza que brillaba con los colores de la aurora. Sammy, curado del mal, cayó encima del pecho del inconsciente general del Negaverso.

Sailor Moon cayó sobre sus rodillas, su cara roja después de tanto esfuerzo, miró a su hermano, despues a Malakite y por último al cielo nublado.

La lluvia de noviembre era muy fría y ella no supo bien las causas que tenía para estar temblando.

—¿Ahora qué?

* * *

.

.

.

 **Warning: muerte de mascotas y mis sentimientos al respecto.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Máscara y Negra, les dió un virus hace una semana y media y fallecieron, de verdad, intentamos pero ya no había forma de hacer nada...no quería ni escribir después de que eso pasó. A veces en las noches aún puedo sentir la tristeza como un manto que me es difícil de quitar y los lentes de la melancolía aparecen siempre que veo una mascota. Incluso en los gatos me hacen perder un latido y por mi garganta pasa el amargo sabor de la perdida que quiero olvidar para siempre.**

 **Perdón por la espera y gracias por su comprensión.**


	37. Chapter 37

Darien estaba feliz consigo mismo. Había logrado escabullirse de casa y contrario a lo que Nephrite creía, sus poderes no habían causado problemas. Estaba en la cima del mundo.

El único problema era que Andrew seguía sin tener idea de cómo doblar la silla de ruedas. Saori y Wanda, ambas le intentaron ayudar pero eran malas para eso, Darién estaba muy cómodo en el asiento del copiloto como para siquiera ofrecer tips y por eso el tiempo pasaba sin ningún avance.

Nephrite o Jadeite eran los encargados de la silla, Darién solamente se encargaba de girar las ruedas, aún así sus manos se negaban a desarrollar cayos cortesía de sus poderes que eran útiles para sanar cortadas pero no para sanar sus pies.

Darién apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas y se forzó a recordar que su ojo estaba curado. Pocos podían decir lo mismo tras lo ocurrido. Él sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido para dejarlo así, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos deseaba recordarlo, por eso, como un niño asustado cerró sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Darién? — Saori abrió la puerta del copiloto y recargó un brazo sobre el carro.

—Sí, todo bien ¿Aún tienen problemas con la silla?

—Andrew lo solucionará. Es solo que esta preocupado porque no le dijiste nada a esos dos hombres que te cuidan...creo que teme que no te den permiso de volver a salir con nosotros.

—No es eso — Andrew dijo mientras golpeaba el descansabrazos de la silla —. Digo, ¿quienes son esos hombres? Darién, si necesitas alguien con quien quedarte...

Darién alzó una ceja. Solamente les había dicho que "Max" se enojaría al no verlo en casa y pese a que él mismo había carcajeado, Saori se puso tan pálida que ni Andrew ni Wanda imitaron la risa de Darién.

Él no entendía por qué habían tomado esa actitud.

Lo hacía sentirse como un niño ignorante que era incapaz de ver por encima del mostrador aquellas cosas que estaban destinadas a los adultos. Solo le llevaban un par de años, pero eran ese tipo de personas que tienen sabiduría más allá de su edad, Wanda, Andrew y Saori tenían una experiencia que él era muy inocente para comprender.

Y demasiado inocente como para entender cuando es necesario un poco de prudencia o pensar sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—¿Por qué querría ir a tu tonto departamento?

El departamento de Andrew olía a cigarrillo y siempre era un caos que lo mareaba, además, muchas personas iban a menudo. Darién siempre lo creyó un departamento bobo y por eso lo llamaba el "departamento tonto de Andrew" en su cabeza, sin embargo jamás lo había dicho en voz alta hasta ese momento.

Andrew se incorporó un poco, olvidando la silla de Darién por completo, y lanzó una mirada dura a Darién, mordiendo su cachete para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría pese a la enorme ofensa del otro joven. Saori negó con su cabeza una idea y Wanda se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Andrew para calmarlo.

—Daríen...tu..de verdad no entiendes nada — Andrew dijo entre dientes y respiró profundo antes de continuar— No se ni porqué me molesto. Olvídalo, no vas a comprenderlo.

—¿Comprender qué? — Darién preguntó con voz filosa, deseando poder ponerse de pie para encarar a Andrew de frente. Saori colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Darién y lo llevo contra el asiento. Wanda susurró algo en el oído de Andrew y él se relajo finalmente.

La novia de Andrew mando a su novio a volver a sus intentos de meter la silla en la cajuela y camino al lado de Saori, las dos formando un hermoso duo que reprobaba a Darién con la mirada.

—Ya, bien. Me voy a disculpar — Darién dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y después apretó su boca. La salida con sus amigos se había arruinado porque Andrew era demasiado sensible. Él no tenía porque ser así, no era como si él fuera el inválido incapaz de cuidarse asi mismo y cuyos dos guardianes habandonarian a la primera oportunidad.

Unos minutos después Saori puso en marcha el carro y comenzó a ir rumbo al hogar de Wanda que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Darién se sorprendió que no lo fueran a dejar primero a él pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar lo mucho que no quería hablar con Andrew en ningún momento.

¿Cómo pudo Andrew ofrecer su departamento? Nephrite y Jadeite ocupaban la energía de Darién aún y él...los perderia igual que a Fiore, que a su princesa quien quizá siempre fue un simple sueño conjurado por un niño solitario ansioso de amor.

Una pequeña melodía lo distrajo de sus pensamientos lúgubres y sacó el guardapelo en forma de estrella de su bolsillo. Ese objeto, que Serena le había devuelto ese mismo día, era una prueba de su princesa y además, Serena misma era su amiga más preciada en todo el mundo y al ser su vecina los dos estarían juntos mucho tiempo más. Tragó saliva y se negó a pensar que un día alguno de los dos se mudaría.

—Ya he escuchado esa melodía antes — Wanda quebró el silencio sorprendiendo a todos —. Es de una obra teatral...sí, lo recuerdo. Es sobre dos amantes que solamente se pueden ver en la noche, cuando la luna llena brilla en el cielo...pero...no recuerdo cómo termina ni su nombre.

—Yo tampoco lo sé — Darién dijo cerrando la tapa del objeto. Andrew resopló entre dientes y Saori apretó con más fuerza el volante.

—Entiendo. No esperaba que lo supieras, despues de todo es menos como un recuerdo y más como un sueño. De no haberla escuchado ahora mismo, hubiera vivido toda mi vida creyendo que lo soñe.

—¿Lo soñaste? — Saori inquirió y vio a Wanda por el retrovisor.

—Bueno, a veces recuerdo cosas a través de mi sueños. A veces son los exámenes...otras, recuerdo bailes, eventos...a un lugar lejano donde las flores de todo el mundo crecían..jaja, incluso he soñado que estoy en la luna, una libreta en mano mientras veo personas actuar en un hermoso mercado de carpas blancas.

—Son sueños muy hermosos — Saori dijo con una sonrisa y después soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Yo a veces sueño también, que estoy en otro planeta. En Júpiter y siempre me estoy preocupando de que no voy a llegar a tiempo a la Luna.

—Una vez yo soñé que vivía en Venus — Andrew carcajeó — Pero eso es todo. Wanda aún me lo recuerda.

Darién escuchó todo en silencio. Era sorprendente que todos ellos también tuvieran sueños tan extraños como visitar otros planetas. Era casi como si sus sueños fueran recuerdos de una vida pasada donde existía vida en todo el sistema solar.

Eso explicaría porque siempre consideró a la princesa venir de la Luna.

Se rió un poco para sí mismo de su idea e inmediatamente lo lamento.

—Darién, ¿tu también tienes sueños raros? — Andrew se asomó para adelante, su pregunta una rama de olivo entre ellos dos. Darién, sin embargo se rehusó a contestar.

Era imposible que él revelará que soñaba con una princesa más bella que la vida y más grandiosa que la eternidad. Ella era solo de él y no quería que Andrew, ni ningún otro hombre lo supiera. Sailor Moon era bella por si sola, pero cuando la luna brillaba en su frente era algo especial.

—¿Qué te importa?

Intentó sonar hostil para que Andrew lo dejara en paz, pero Andrew carcajeó al ver los cachetes rosados de Darién y le dió una palmada gentil en la espalda y después tanto él como Wanda rieron al unisono. Incluso Saori compartió un poco del humor.

Él sabía que se estaban burlando de él y apretó el guardapelo en sus manos mientras se obligaba así mismo a contar hasta diez. Todos eran unos tontos.

Ellos siguieron platicando felices hasta la casa de Wanda, una enorme mansión que incluso tenía establos. Wanda era hija de un noble, pero era una familia sin sirvientes así que nadie salió a abrir el portón, en su lugar, Andrew bajo y empujó la puerta para permitir al carro pasar.

—No traigo la llave de la entrada principal, pero la puerta del patio está siempre abierta. Es extraño, una prima mía debería estar por aqui.. — Wanda informo antes de cerrar la puerta del carro, Andrew se ofreció a acompañarla y Saori y Darién quedaron solos mientras esperaban.

Saori prendió las luces del carro preparándose para la caída de la noche y Darién vio atraves de la ventana las nubes grises que profetizaban una fuerte lluvia. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió una pequeña jaqueca formarse en su frente y apretó sus puños sudorosos en un intento de contener el dolor.

Ya pasaban de las cinco, Darién pensó mientras tragaba saliva. La sensación de peligro tenía que ser porque Nephrite y Jadeite ya lo estaban buscando.

—Darién. Por favor, dime la verdad— Saori miró a Darién directamente a los ojos —. Esos hombres, ellos, ¿te han amenazado? Yo sé que Maxfield es el que controlaba al monstruo de la embajada y e otro, el rubio, se parece al que amenazó con quemar Tokio.

La sensación de peligro sobre su piel paso a segundo plano al escuchar la confesión de Saori. Ella sabía la verdad y él era incapaz de negar lo dicho. Por un segundo imagino que ella sacaría unas esposas y lo arrestaría por asociación delictuosa.

—Se que no soy una Sailor Scout, pero mi padre es un oficial muy importante. Podemos meterte a un programa de protección. Solo tienes que decirlo. Yo no puedo, no mientras estés con ellos.

—¿Quieres qué los traicione? — Darién preguntó indignado. Después de todo lo que ellos dos habían hecho para protegerlo, él no podía simplemente alzar su dedo y señalarlos como criminales. Además, estaba seguro que la policía no entendería que los generales estaban siendo manipulados por energías oscuras.

—Ellos han lastimado a mucha gente — Saori sentenció — Incluyendote.

—Nephrite y Jadeite son buenos.

—¿"Nephrite"? Darién...tú — Saori abrió la puerta del carro y se apresuró a bajar, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos. Sus ojos enormes brillaban del terror y Darién frunció el ceño al ver esa acción.

Había dejado de ser un simple "cómplice" a uno de los criminales en la mente de Saori y ella parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas con ese cambio.

Antes de que algunos de los dos hablara, Darién sintió un escalofrío en su piel y giro su cabeza en dirección de un grito agudo que llegaría varios segundos después de que él se moviera.

El grito de Wanda saco a Saori de sus pensamientos, ella lanzó una mirada fugaz a Darién, aún sujetado al asiento por el cinturón y en cuanto apartó los ojos de él, corrió en dirección del grito. Él espero un segundo, despues abrió la puerta del carro y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón. Algo complicado ya que su pequeña jaqueca había saltado a un dolor que nublaba su vista.

Con sus sentidos funcionando contra él, le tomo un tiempo desifrar las voces de Andrew y Saori, ambos exclamando el nombre de Wanda como si buscarán llamar su atención.

Torpemente, empujó su peso contra la puerta y cayó sobre la terracería, suavizando la caída con la palma de sus manos. Su sombra, siempre presente, comenzó a susurrar en sus oídos que Nephrite estaba cerca y Jadeite venía en camino.

Luego, la imagen de Saori intentando sacar a Andrew de un arbusto atravesó su mente. Parecía real, con Saori llorando mientras gemía el nombre de su amigo pese a saber que él ya nunca iba a respirar, frente a ellos, una críatura de piel azulada y ojos tristes tras haber matado a su propio novio.

Las emociones de las dos mujeres revolvieron su estómago y llevó una mano a su boca, el aroma metálico en sus dedos demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Sus ojos azules buscaron en el suelo la causa de sus heridas y vio a una inocente flor roja, sus espinas filosas dispuesta a defenderla de todos, incluído su creador.

Con su mano libre, la que no tapaba su boca, intentó capturar la rosa, creyendo que con eso cambiaría todo.

Andrew y Saori gritaban en la distancia. Escuchó el sonido de flamas provenir del jardín. Otra persona estaba al lado contrario del carro y estaba hablando en una voz clínica que recordaba a Darién sus idas al estéril hospital.

—Mars vio algo en el fuego y me llamo para que las dos investigaramos. Jupiter y Venus se encontraron con Jadeite en sus rondas y están en camino para acá, ¿quieres que las envié para tu dirección?

—No. Ya no estamos en la casa. Y yo soy la única que puede curarlo...ustedes contengan a ese youma...yo me encargo de mi hermano. Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura Sailor Moon? Este lugar tiene menos gente que dentro de la ciudad y...

—Los siete grandes youmas son más peligrosos, ¿verdad? Confía en mí, Mercury.

—Bien, la detendremos aquí cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Eso sí podemos hacer, confía en nosotras y tómate tu tiempo para salvar a tu hermano. Suerte Sailor Moon.

Daríen escuchó los pasos de Mercury alejarse y volvió a respirar, olvidando la flor en el suelo, incapaz de entender todas las revelaciones de aquella conversación. Sailor Moon, su princesa, tenía un hermano.

Por supuesto que tenía lógica. Alguien con un alma tan hermosa como la princesa, debía tener cientos de personas a quienes amar y que la amaran. Darién no era nadie especial para ella, solo un número más entre toda esa gente pese a que ella era única para él.

Sus sueños, el lugar de los dos, solo esa mañana se había revelado como una farza. Él estaba seguro de que la mujer con la que había soñado toda su vida fue una simple imagen conjurada por su mente de una princesa, una premonición en lugar de un recuerdo. Lo había intentado negar sujetando el guardapelo, pero la revelación de un hermano era recordatorio de que ella tenía otras personas a quienes pedir ayuda.

Personas a las que abrazaba, besaba y amaba tanto a la hora de despertar como a la hora de dormir. Personas reales con las que platicaba feliz de una vida alejada de los monstruos que la perseguían a ella (y a él).

Entonces, ¿por qué había nacido?

Había mucho ruido. Andrew, Saori, las Scouts, la youma... Nephrite. Todos hacían mucho ruido y él era demasiado debil como para acomodar sus pensamientos. Iban de Sailor Moon a la mirada de terror de Saori, después a Andrew hablando de que Darién no entendía a Nephrite robando su energía y a Wanda hablando de visitar la luna. A sueños que no eran reales a Fiore sonriendo mientras tomaba una rosa.

Una rosa, una niña. Dos molotes que permitían coletas y aquel cabello rubio sobre su pierna. Ojos azules que prometían que todo estaría bien. Serena.

Ella era amiga de Andrew. Andrew era su amigo. Saori, Wanda e incluso Nephrite eran amigos de Darién. El respiró hondo, dejando que los sentimientos de amistad lo recorrieran. Abrió sus ojos y miró la rosa roja en el suelo.

Él iba a protegerlos a todos.

* * *

Venus y Jupiter llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Andrew de ser arrojado a unos matorrales. La youma parecía estar feliz de atacar a los más débiles mientras Nephrite peleaba contra Mars en la distancia.

—¡Deja de moverte! — Mars gritó con desesperación tras fallar un ataque. Nephrite no había contratacado pero ella no le iba a permitir huir con un cristal arcoiris.

Jadeite ni siquiera intentó ayudar a su compañero. Cómo siempre, su objetivo principal era asegurar el bien de Darién y prefería al otro general eliminado antes que arriesgar las clases de su protegido con Mars.

Saori miraba todo desde atrás de un muro, a diferencia de Andrew ella había renunciado a intentar devolver la cordura a Wanda y esperaba paciente a que las Scouts se hicieran cargo de la situación.

—Sería más fácil matarla que contenerla — Jadeite informó a Mercury, demasiado práctico como para no señalar la solución obvia — Pero, Sailor Moon también podría aparecer ya y solucionar esto con su magia, ¿dónde está ella?

—Ocupada — Mercury contestó sin dejar de escribir en su computadora y en un tono frío volvió a hablar — Aleja a los civiles del lugar. Especialmente a Andrew.

—Novio de ella, supongo. Solo así se explica su valentía ciega. Humanos.

Jadeite lanzó una mirada a la youma encadenada por el poder de Venus y después caminó rumbo a Saori, ignorando al muchacho rubio que se negaba a seguir las indicaciones de Jupiter para desalojar. Él reconocía a los dos humanos a la perfección.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Saori ¿verdad?

Ella se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada tan gélida que podría competir contra la de Mercury. Ambos sabían que tenían que fingir una cordialidad inexistente pero los ojos de ambos eran honestos respecto a cuanto desagrado se tenían mutuamente.

—Jadeite — ella intentó no escupir el nombre pero falló y él apretó su quijada esperando alguna señal de que irían a los golpes.

—No recuerdo haberle dado mi nombre — él colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, intimidando con ese simple gesto que invadía la privacidad y seguridad de ella, pero Saori se mantuvo firme.

—Solo toma a Darién y vete.

Jadeite la vio de nuevo, buscando señal de su mentira, pero ella hablaba honestamente. Darién estaba ahí, cerca y fue Mars la primera en verlo. Ella se detuvo en medio de un ataque y giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del patio.

Nephrite, curioso por el comportamiento de su rival, también vio hacia aquella dirección, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Darién caminaba.

Sus pasos eran lentos y su mano sangraba al ser perforada por las espinas de una rosa que sujetaba con dedos fuertes, pero iba valiente en dirección de la youma.

Su presencia distrajo lo suficiente a Venus y la cadena desapareció de sus manos, dejando a la youma escapar. La criatura, como lo había hecho desde el principio, se abalanzó hacia el blanco más débil, llevando sus manos al cuello del muchacho y amenazando con apretar con más fuerza al menor gesto de ataque.

—¡Wanda! — Andrew gritó con fuerza y al mismo tiempo la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, fría como la youma—¡No lo hagas!

—Yo te conozco — la youma dijo mientras veia los ojos azules del muchacho a quien había capturado. No solo lo reconocía, al entrar en contacto directo con él, descubrió que dentro del joven había un increíble poder y ella sonrió mientras se preguntaba así misma de que forma podía obtenerlo.

Las manos de él sujetaron sus muñecas, increíblemente suaves como si estuviera acariciando a un bebé. Ella siempre odio eso de él. Jadeite le ordenó que parará y ella giró su cabeza para verlo por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Seguía siendo tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vio, un hombre extranjero llegado a la corte de la Familia Dorada trayendo colores a su vida con una simple sonrisa. Pero igual que la última vez, los dos estaban destinados a pertenecer a diferentes bandos. Ella se debía a Metallia y no iba a permitir que emociones de un amor que nunca fue la detuviera.

Era demasiado tarde para cambiar. Había matado y no existía tal cosa como el perdón.

—Wanda — el muchacho de ojos azules tal noche logró decir entre dientes y ella fue incapaz de clavar las uñas en su piel morena. El nombre le era conocido y los recuerdos teñidos por Metallia empezaron a desvanecer, siendo bañados por una luz dorada que traía a su mente a su madre, a sus maestros y a Andrew.

Era hermoso.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin querer y él, Darién su subconsciente logró recordar, las limpió con gentileza, logrando con ese gesto de misericordia ayudar a su alma adolorida después de todas las cosas ruines que había hecho.

La luz dorada los cubría a los dos y pese a dejar de ser visible a los pocos metros, todos los presentes sintieron su calidez rosar sus pieles, pero solamente una persona supo que hacer.

Venus corrió hacia Darién y rompió el contacto físico entre los dos, abrazando a Darién y dándole sostén al mismo tiempo. Wanda cayó al piso, primero sus rodillas golperon el césped y después su cara cayó al suelo. Andrew corrió rumbo a su novia.

Darién permaneció inconciente, su respiración tan tenue que parecía estar muerto y Venus era incapaz de pensar claramente que hacer al respecto.

La lluvia, por suerte, dejó en claro en todos que lo más importante era buscar resguardo.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

—Nephrite, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que te purifique? — Sailor Moon preguntó, sorpendida de que fuera el mismo general quién pedía quitarse su poder.

—En mi arrogancis, lastime lo que quería proteger — Nephrite miró a Jupiter, detrás de Sailor Moon parecía su guardaespaldas en lugar de su igual. Venus también estaba presente, las otras dos chicas estaban atendiendo a Darién en el templo.

Nephrite no sabía dónde estaba Darién pues Jadeite lo había teletranportado en cuanto pudo y se negó a compartir la información con su compañero. Incluso se habían peleado y Mercury tuvo que bañarlos con agua para evitar que continuarán.

—Esta bien. Lo haré.

—Estoy listo.

De nada servía todo el poder del mundo si lo iba a traicionar.

La energía de Sailor Moon lo envolvió. A diferencia de la magia dorada de Darién, la de Sailor Moon brillaba con los colores de la aurora y le era familiar de la misma forma que lo es una enfermedad. Una parte de él, la que vivía por y para Metallia, le pedía moverse, capitular sobre su decisión de perder su poder, pero después de todo lo que había hecho, tenía que pagar el precio.

Darién, cabello negro y ojos azules, de sonrisa arrogante e increíblemente noble, era alguien importante para Nephrite. Era distinto al alma gemela, ella que le dió un hijo y se marchó porque él eligió servir a un principe sin trono.

Cayó al suelo mientras recordaba, en fragmentos pequeños como siempre, pero claros por primera vez. Uno de ellos mostraba a un niño bañado por el sol caminando por un prado verde, las estrellas susurrando "cuídalo" y él obedeció, agradecido de ser capaz de proteger al niño que salvo a su esposa.

Endymion era más que un humano, las estrellas lo sabían aunque nunca revelaron el qué y si lo hicieron Nephrite fue incapaz de entenderlas.

Aún seguía sin hacerlo. Pero jamás, ni en el pasado destruido o en el presente incierto, se arrepintió de su decisión. Y al igual que antes, las Sailors eran un peligro que prefería mantener lejos del príncipe.

—¿Estás bien, Nephrite? —Sailor Moon, una niña detrás de su aspecto de soldado, preguntó con suavidad que delataba su extrema suavidad.

—Sí —él se forzó a sonreír, ella seguía siendo una aliada y debía confiar en su infantil corazón incapaz de sospechar o cometer traición, y eso era algo que Nephrite iba a aprovechar —Cuando Darién despierte, informenme.

—Por supuesto.

Nephrite las miró agradecido. Realmente jamás podría pagarles por su ayuda pero Darién no debería estar cerca de ellas. Quizá tampoco cerca de Nephrite. Pero las estrellas no dijeron nada y él se marchó del lugar en silencio, sus pensamientos completamente suyos por pimera vez en años.

* * *

Dos días después de la purificación de Nephrite, Lita se encontró sola subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Rey.

Una parte de ella quería no ir, evitar a Rey a toda costa. Ambas eran muchachas de carácter fuerte y en una imagen sencilla sus encuentros podían verse como una casa quemándose en medio de una tormenta.

Amy, alguien que podría mantener la calma entre las dos, había ido de nuevo a su escuela especial y Serena ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en visitar a Darién. Lita entendía un poco de ello, de temer pensar en él y su nombre era un tabú en los labios que lastimaba los días menos esperados.

Hubiera sido lindo, pensó Lita al avanzar otro escalón, conocer a su alma gemela: aquella persona únicamente para ella, ambos dos partes de un solo ser. Luna lo llamaba el producto de una maldición, pero Lita hubiera sido feliz con la oportunidad de saber que allá afuera alguien la esperaba solo a ella, en lugar de eso Lita pasaba sus días recordando a su superior y buscaba en otros hombres rastos de _él._

Un día, quizá un día, lo encontraría. Aunque no fuera a descubrirlo en una mar de colores ese día tenía que llegar.

—¡Agh! —Lita cayó sobre sus codos tras tropezar con el último escalón, y con ello olvidó de nuevo a su superior pues el dolor la saco de sus pensamientos y de la idea de almas gemelas imposibles de encontrar.

—Lita —Rey se apresuró a saludar, riendo un poco al ver la posición de su compañera, pero perdiendo el humor un segundo después —¿Y Amy? ¿Y Serena?

—Estoy bien —Lita ignoró la pregunta de Rey y se colocó de pie. Después señaló hacia el templo con su cabeza—¿Y el bello durmiente?

—Bien, creo... Mira, ven mientras te cuento — las dos comenzaron a caminar por el patio y Lita observó la cara triste de Rey por más segundos de los necesarios, pero la sacerdotisa estaba en su propio mundo —. Darién tiene esos poderes que le dejan ver cosas y yo tengo poderes para ver. En las noches, cuando duermo, a veces...pasan cosas extrañas.

Lita se detuvó en seco y vio a los pasillos del templo, buscando un fantasma caminando en pleno día. Rey alzó una ceja y después mordió su labio, temerosa de continuar.

—Creo, creo que morimos en una guerra —Rey dijo y cerró sus ojos —. Una guerra en la Luna. Y toda la gente, Lita, a veces estoy caminando en una pasillo blanco, en mis sueños, caminó y una persona grita, Lita. Mucha gente murió, creo que mucha gente murió. Escúchame, estoy diciendo tonterías ¡Agh!

—Oh, Rey —Lita logró decir.

Era obvio que habían muerto en aquella vida pasada. Mina había dicho algo similar pero hasta ese momento, con Rey abrazándose así misma, Lita no había pensado profundamente en que su vida pasada fue asesinada durante la guerra.

Todas perdieron aquella vez y aunque habían ganado ya la guerra contra Metallia, sus remanentes seguían ahí, en las calles o en los generales, buscando un momento para salir a la luz y consumirla con su oscuridad.

—Esas cosas, sería mejor no recordarlas, ¿verdad? —Rey preguntó a Lita mientras se sentaba en la madera del pasillo, sus manos temblando y ojos vidriosos.

Un viejo amor no se comparaba a la violenta muerte en una vida pasada, pero Lita comprendía el deseo de cerrar sus ojos ante un recuerdo capaz de hacer temblar el corazón.

—Tambien mi madre —Rey ocultó su cara entre sus manos —. A veces, cuando entró al cuarto de Darién, ese cuarto era de mi mamá, y los poderes de él...yo incluso he logrado oler su aroma... ella... Ya no quiero entrar ahí.

Rey comenzó a llorar, Lita le dió una palmada amigable en su hombro y se retiró. Rey era orgullosa y apreciaría el gesto. Tras casi media hora de reflexionar, fue de nuevo en búsqueda de Rey.

—Ehm, en mi departamento vivo nada más yo. Si quieres...tu sabes.

—No, está bien —Rey dijo, su cara perfecta sin rastros de haber llorado —. Yo, no te rías ni se lo digas a Serena, amo a Serena, creeme, pero es muy celosa.

—¿Y?

—Darién es mi estudiante. Siento que es casi mi responsabilidad darle un lugar mientras se recupera.

—Arriesgo su vida por mi, también siento que es mi responsabilidad. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí y las demás no. De verdad será un alivio cuando recuerde ser Tuxedo Mask y se pueda proteger solo.

—Sí —Rey sonrió —Sera un alivio.

.

* * *

Cinco días.

Ese era el tiempo que Darién estuvo en reposó. Sailor Mercury, quién había observado todo con su visor, les informó a sus amigas y scouts que Darién, a diferencia de Sailor Moon, transfería su poder curativo a las personas.

Wanda se había curado asi misma usando el poder de Darién, explicó desanimada Amy, sus ojos tristes sobre Sailor Moon "Es posible que hacer eso acorte su vida"

Venus, a diferencia de sus amigas, sabia que eso era algo que las guardianas como ellas también podían hacer. Inmaduras como eran, usar sus poderes de esa forma las iba a lastimar a ellas mismas, lo cual no afectaba mucho pues vivirían un poco más de un milenio. Darién, en cambio, con la vida corta de un humano, él no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Serena sufriría mucho. Serena iba a sufir mucho y Venus lo había permitido y lo seguía permitiendo.

—Ya muestra señales de mejora— Mercury informó a Venus, apagando el comunicador en el que le había dado la misma información a Serena — Despertara pronto. Los cálculos indican que en unas horas más. Es bueno que Rey vive aquí y lo pondrá al tanto de lo que ocurrió.

—Jadeite y Nephrite eran guardianes del príncipe Endymion — Venus comentó, su vista fija en el cielo nocturno, hablando en voz alta como si buscará limpiar su culpa al mencionar a las personas que deberían proteger a Endymion en lugar de ella—. Malakite también... Zoicite era su amigo. Ellos cuatro, en su vida pasada, mataron a su familia y destruyeron a su reino. Estoy segura de que Endymion vio a sus hermanos morir a manos de esos generales.

Mercury palideció y sus labios se volvieron una línea firme que fallaba en ocultar el horror que sentía. Venus quería compadecerla, pero en ese momento necesitaba aliadas, alguien que estuviera de su lado para no revelar la verdad a Darién aún.

En el corazón de Chiba seguía habiendo oscuridad y miedo, Venus lo había percibido cuando rompió la conexión entre él y Wanda, los remanentes logrando revelar no solo el terror a los generales. Venus, finalmente logró saber que Endymion era el inocente enamorado que dijo ser aquella vez milenios atras. Y por eso lo odiaba.

Sí él fuera un monstruo, le podría decir sin titubear que los que habían jurado protegerlo lo habían traicionado.

Era una tragedia saber cómo y cuándo fue la traición, pues la verdad, por bien intencionada, a veces era capaz de destruir a los hombres y eso era algo que no podía permitirse con el guardián del planeta en que todos los habitantes del Milenio de Plata habían reencarnardo.

—¿De verdad quieres contarle que sus dos amigos mataron a su familia en su vida pasada?

—No, eso no —Mercury dijo en un hilo de voz, despues logró recuperar su habitual calma y uso un tono clínico digno de ella — Al menos aún no. Pero es importante que él sepa que es un guardián y quién era en su vida pasada. Esta vez tuvimos suerte, pero la próxima él podría hacer algo peligroso...como Tuxedo Mask es más eficaz. Es más seguro así.

—Jadeite intentó ahogar a Tuxedo Mask y Nephrite quizo hacerlo un panqué en un elevador. Eso definitivamente lo ayudará a sentirse bien consigo mismo.O ellos, ¿verdad que no? Lo que va a pasar es que será incapaz de confiar en ellos, y nosotras somos aliadas de ellos así que también nos odiara. Es muy pronto para decirle esas cosas.

Mercury pestañeo, buscando no llorar y después accedió con la cabeza.

—Esta bien. Dejaremos la plática para después, una o dos semanas. Pero se tendrá.

—Bien. Espero que en una semana ya tengamos el cristal que falta. Lo vamos a necesitar.

Serenity podría poner un encantamiento sobre él. La protección de la princesa lograría que usar el verdadero poder dentro de Chiba fuera imposible pues primero la tendrían que derrotar al de ella. Él también sería más débil, pero considerando que estaba acortando su vida al usar su magia era mejor para todos.

Lo ocurrido en la fábrica y las plantas asesinas era una pequeña parte del poder de un guardián y Mina prefería que esa fuera su última experiencia con habilidades así.

Convencida Mercury, ahora solo le faltaban las demás.

Se fue a su casa y durmió tranquila. No había nada de que preocuparse.

* * *

Malakite abrió sus ojos y miró al calendario en la pared de su habitación. Estaba de vuelta en el departamento que compartía con Zoicite y él sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo pesados. Había existido por milenios por y para Metallia, el exhorcismo no solo lo había dejado agotado sino con una dolorosa claridad en su mente.

Pero por su honor no volvería a doblegarse ante aquella criatura del mal.

Finalmente podía recordar su vida pasada. Aquella vida en la que él era un hermano mayor y, principalmente, un guardián de la familia Dorada, especialmente del príncipe Endymion.

La cara morena, ojos azules y cabello negro le eran familiares tanto en el mundo de sus recuerdos como en el actual. Nephrite y Jadeite lo habían encontrado, un muchacho que saltaba para rescatar gatos y estaba inválido de acuerdo a la información de Zoicite. Necesitaba, como siempre, de que cuidarán su espalda.

Malakite solo requería más fuerza para poder encararlos y, así poder volver a jurar su existencia en bien del príncipe.

Pero eso sería después, lo importante era descansar.

* * *

Cuando Darién despertó, se descubrió en un lugar que le era conocido, pero no lo suficiente como para poder decir inmediatamente dónde estaba. El olor a madera y a incienso debieron de haberle dado una señal, pero fue la llegada de Rey la que reveló todo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Buenos días también — Rey dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Darién y acomodando una mesa portátil arriba del estómago de Darién — Vamos, toma algo de beber.

Daríen intentó cruzar sus brazos para mostrarle a Rey que no iba a beber nada, pero una sensación arriba de la muñeca detuvo el movimiento. Los ojos de él viajaron al pequeño tubo de suero en su brazo e inmediatamente se forzó a reconocer la sensación de una sonda abajo.

Estaban dentro de él. Especialmente esa enorme aguja que habían atravesado su piel y metía o cosas a su sistema. Y estaba dentro de él. Por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Años atrás, cuando era un niño que despertó en el hospital, las había arrancado de su piel sin importarle nada y había terminado cortándose así mismo. Después, se había tropezado al intentar escapar de la cama y se partió de nuevo la cabeza con el suelo, además partió su cachete con una de las agujas del suero que había caído al piso. Se había lastimado también al intentar sacar la sonda y en su desesperación clavó la aguja del suero a su muñeca.

De adulto, su reacción hubiera sido igual, pero Jadeite logró entrar y sujetar a Darién contra la cama antes de que Darién intentará sacar el catéter.

—¡Esta dentro de mí! ¡Sácalo! — Darién gritó, su mente nublada por el pánico y su respiración ajetreada le prohibía tomar el aire necesario para pensar —¡Sácalo!

—¡Tranquilo! — Rey ordenó amable y Darién sintió las emociones de ella como si lo estuviera tocando. La sensación era similar a lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Nephrite, como si la tranquilidad de la otra persona fuera contagiosa y él se tranquilizó por inercia.

Al ver los ojos violetas de Rey, Darién dedujo que quizá tanto Nephrite como Rey usaban una magia especial que explotaba los poderes empáticos de Darién sin ser más manipuladores que lo es una sonrisa.

Fuera como fuera, estaba agradecido.

Respiró profundo y dejó el pánico ser cambiado por la humillación. Rey y Jadeite lo habían visto actuar como un maníaco y sus ropas eran las de un paciente pese a no estar en el hospital.

¿Llevaba tanto tiempo dormido que ya lo habían translado a una casa? ¿Por qué a la de Rey? ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó hacer memoria de lo qué había ocurrido:

Él había salido sin permiso, luego Wanda era una youma y las Sailors habían llegado para salvar a todos. Entre las Sailors estaba Sailor Mars que tenía cabello negro y ojos violetas junto un carácter similar al fuego.

Darién miró a Rey con detenimiento. Sailor Mars parecía una mujer de la edad de Darién, labios carmesí más delgados que los de Rey y su nariz más angosta, además Mars no tenía ojos rasgados que revelarán siquiera un poco de sangre oriental. Y sin embargo, todo encajaba.

Especialmente su amistad con Lita. O...

Darién empujó a Jadeite y lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo, notando la falta de rigidez del general pese a la situación. Jadeite era el que había conseguido a Mars de instructora, sin pedirle permiso al ausente Nephrite. Por supuesto que él sabía ya del secreto de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Dónde está Nephrite? —Darién preguntó, intentado discernir sí también Nephrite le había ocultado la verdad.

—En casa. No te preocupes por él.

—Bien — Darién se relajo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería estar molesto con Jadeite y Rey, detestar la red de mentiras que ambos construyeron, pero al mismo tiempo, les estaba agradecido.

Los dos le habían cuidado, desde el principio. Aunque era más fácil abandonarlo lo habían protegido lo mejor que podían pese a las más adversas situaciones.

Y sin embargo, no pudo decirles eso porque sabía que ambos aún ocultaban información de él, por lo menos con Nephrite ausente, había un mentiroso menos de quién preocuparse.

* * *

—Mi mamá me envió un mensaje, dice que Darién ya está bien — Amy comentó a la hora del receso. Lita y Serena sentadas a su lado abandonaron sus almuerzos para procesar la información.

—¿Ya fue a verlo?

—Sí. A veces no puedo creer que nos haya ayudado...Mina a veces puede tener una lengua de plata.

—Hey, si mi hija fuera atacada por un monstruo roba energía y un chico terminará en coma por salvarla, yo también le daría servicios médicos — Lita carcajeó. Serena, por su parte, empezó a jugar con su comida.

Desde el día anterior, Serena sabía que Darién iba a despertar. Eso la hacia infeliz porque finalmente tendría que confesar todo, decirle quién era ella: una princesa muerta que lo amo en una vida pasada.

Mina había dicho que Endymion dijo que él era alma gemela de Serenity, pero Serena sabía que eso era imposible al menos que ella no fuera la princesa. O Endymion mintió o todas estaban euivocadas respecto al estatus de princesa de Serena.

¿Eso qué significaba para ellos?

—Deberiamos ir a visitarlo. Ver una película, por los viejos tiempos.

—Yo...bueno, esa es una buena idea. Necesito hacer más estudios para ver si no hay daño cerebral por todos esos días de inactividad...y será más fácil si estamos en el mismo cuarto.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas. Yo tengo algo que hacer— Serena se levantó y se fue del lugar antes de que sus amigas la detuvieran. Era muy pronto para volver a verlo. No podía.

La primera vez que lo vio en su pequeño coma, el estómago de ella había dado un vuelco que le hizo imposible comer por varios días y le fue imposible volver a verlo: con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muerto. El simple recuerdo le quitaba el aire y le causaba dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo que era imposible de exhorcisar.

Algo estaba mal en ella. Con todo.

Antes de llegar a su casa, se encontró con Mina y Luna, ambas esperándola en la vuelta de una esquina, aunque parecían un poco sorprendidas de verla.

—Serena, iba a ver a Nephrite para decirle que Darién está "bien". Por alguna razón sus pies siguen sin funcionar, pero creo que es temporal —Mina explicó feliz y los labios de Serena temblaron. Mina malinterpreto el gesto y continuó hablando —Pero puedes irlo a ver ya. Finalmente.

—No quiero verlo. No puedo — Serena logró decir tras abrazarse así misma.

Mina y Luna la observaban a poco distancia, ambas confundidas por la confesión de Serena.

—¿Ya no te gusta? — Luna preguntó con cuidado, la simpatía obvia en cada palabra no juzgaba pero aún así Serena palideció.

—Esta bien Serena. Yo...no hay nada malo con dejar de amar a una persona. Dejarla ir, ¿verdad?— Mina se forzó a sonreír tras decir esas palabras y los enormes ojos vidriosos de Serena se fijaron en los de ella.

—No entiendo — Serena agachó su cabeza y sus labios temblaron antes de poder seguir hablando —Me duele, Mina. Luna. Me duele. No puedo verlo, no puedo.

—¿Te duele?

—Mi estómago. Mi pecho...mi cabeza. Duele...todo —las lágrimas de Serena resbalaron por sus mejillas sin ser detenidas — Me duele verlo. Me duele mucho…Si lo amará, no dolería. Soy una persona horrible...dije todas esas cosas de que lo amaba…

Serena alzó su vista al cielo, toda su figura temblando ante el peso de sus emociones y Mina corrió a abrazarla.

—Lo dije...— Serena gimió y su cara se llenó de dolor que era incapaz de calmar —. Pero no sé ¡No sé nada!

Mina la dejo llorar en su hombro y Luna observó todo con tristeza.

* * *

Darién miró de Júpiter a Mars, ambas con sus caras de niñas normales, fingiendo que eran simples y mundanas personas que venían a visitarlo.

De Mars, Rey, era obvio, pues ella vivía en el templo, pero los motivos de Lita eran desconocidos. Quizá si Serena, amable a un punto inconcebible, estuviera también ahí, Darién sospecharía menos de Lita, de Jupiter, de ella que sabía de los generales y de Darién desde el principio.

Todos estaban confabulado contra él y sus redes de secretos eran suficientes como para sofocar en sus traicioneros hilos.

—Mi abuelo actuó en esta película— Rey le comentó a Jadeite desde el otro lado de la habitación —Creo que les gustará.

—¿De que trata?

Darién ignoró la plática del extraño duo y volvió a fingir que leía un libro sobre teoría de la música. Lita lo acompañaba, sentada en la cama y a los pies de Darién, se pudo haber confundido que eran amigos.

Por supuesto eso era mentira.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el libro y su frente se arrugó pero logró evitar ver a alguien del grupo de mentirosos alrededor de él.

—Si tienes un problema conmigo, solo dilo — Lita dijo irritada y todos voltearon a verla. Darién fue el primero en fingir que no la había escuchado y ella cruzó los brazos despues de levantarse —¿Cuál es tu problema?

Darién la ignoró y Jadeite levantó una de sus manos en señal de alto y agitó su palma en el aire.

—Solo está así porque Serena no vino.

Darién sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas y la furia empezó a formarse en su garganta. La risa de Rey ante la situación no ayudo pero los ojos de Lita aceptaron la explicación del general y le lanzó una mirada amable a Darién.

—Va a venir después. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti también. Solo dale tiempo.

—A mí no me importa si Cabeza de Chorlito viene o no —Darién dijo tras apagar su furia, despues elaboró— Está ocupada con su familia, no tiene tiempo para ver películas o cosas tontas.

Era por eso que ella no estaba ahí. Darién sabía en su corazón que ambos eran amigos y por eso Serena lo visitaría, él creía que no le importaba cuándo y le molestaba que todos parecían creer que sí.

—Sí, deber ser eso — Rey ofreció su opinión, un halo de sabiduría en sus palabras más marcado ahora que Darién veía en ella a una scout —. Su hermano fue atacado por un youma cuando ocurrió lo de Wanda, aún debe estar preocupada por eso.

Darién sintió una loza levantarse de sus hombros. Por supuesto que era por eso, Serena era una buena hermana mayor y tenía que velar por su adorado hermanito menor. Aún así, cuando vio la película donde un principe, con sus mismos poderes, moría solo, Darién pensó brevemente, que incluso alguien dulce como Serena, podía cansarse de él.

Las amistades eran mucho como el amor, Darién pensó al ver la flor en la pantalla, son relaciones hermosas como la bella flor que crece ante la adversidad, pero incluso esa belleza es efímera y se marchitara cambiando el pasional rojo por el lugubre negro.

* * *

Tras dejar a Mina, Serena se sentía más infeliz. Luna, para su buena suerte, se mantuvo callada y su compañia silenciosa seguía a Serena como una sombra negra a sus pies.

Ella también, pequeña y con la marca de la Luna, era un recordatorio de todas las fallas en Serena: como estudiante, Sailor o princesa. Desde el principio, todo fue un error.

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar sobre sus mejillas rojas y antes de poder limpiarlas, una persona se acercó a ayudarla.

—¿Serena? — Saori dijo el nombre de la muchacha con cautela, como si temiera asustarla.

Saori no era su mamá o sus amigas, pero Serena confiaban en ella. Además, parecía que ella también estaba sufriendo.

No había nadie en casa, así que Serena se ocupó en preparar un té, Saori la esperaba en la sala junto a Luna.

Al volver, taza de té lista, Serena vio que la otra mujer estaba sumamente agotada.

—¿Sabes de Darién?

—Ya despertó...uhm...esta bien — Serena comenzó a jugar con su propia taza, intentando ignorar el enorme peso que se había formado en su estómago al pensar en él.

—...Ya veo ¿Nephrite lo sabe?

—Aun no.

Luna maullo y Serena se dio cuenta de su error. Su estómago dió una vuelta y tragó saliva para no vomitar del estrés que le causaba saberse descubierta. Saori sabía que Serena sabía.

—Darién y tú, no sé cómo terminaron enredados en todo esto. No sé que es todo esto, pero cuando necesites ayuda, cuando cualquiera de ustedes necesiten mi ayuda —Saori colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Serena —, sólo habla. Solo dime, o a tus padres. Por favor, confía en los adultos un poco.

—Yo, yo... Saori. Soy una persona horrible — las lágrimas brotaron tan rápido que Serena apenas logró ocultar su cara entre sus manos, sintiéndose tan pequeña e insignificante, después recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa. La gente empezo a buscar la causa del ruido.

—No entiendo...¿por qué soy horrible? — Serena volvió a gemir, esta vez en la seguridad del asiento de copiloto de Saori — Ni siquiera lo visite, no quiero verlo, y...dije que lo amaba...pero aún así...soy horrible. Hasta Luna lo sabe.

—Ayudas a muchas personas, incluida yo — Saori comento con amabilidad y tras varios minutos de silencio continuó hablando —. Nunca has sido horrible y se que Darién te perdonará si lo ofendiste...mira, Darién, él y tú son iguales, tienen un enorme corazón incapaz de odiar y siempre quieren ayudar a los demás. En la embajada, ambos pusieron su vida en peligro sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Usted también, se puso en peligro por nosotros — Serena dijo mientras abrazaba a Luna, su corazón latiendo con rapidez por las emociones dentro de ella, los recuerdos de aquel evento que la hizo por primera vez darse cuenta de lo valioso que era Darién para ella —. Gracias. Muchas gracias por eso...Saori, si un día quieres ver a Darién, está en el templo Hiwaka.

—Gracias Serena. Por favor, intenta no ser tan severa contigo, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Serena sintió la sangre irse de sus cachetes. Una parte de ella quería negar las palabras de Saori, decir que había fallado a su promesa de proteger a Darién y otra enorme parte de ella quería repetir lo dicho a Mina horas atrás, que era horrible por desear mantener su distancia del muchacho.

Al bajar del automóvil, Serena levantó su vista al cielo y apretó sus puños para recobrar el valor. Luna la miró sin comentar, pues al igual que la niña, la gata sabía que Serena necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Esa noche, Serena soño en un principe que tomaba sus dedos entre los de él, después llevaba sus labios a los nudillos de ella, pidiendo con ese gesto un perdón que jamás diría en voz alta. Ambos se habían equivocado al enamorarse uno del otro, Serena lo supo ese breve instante. Su amor los mató y Serenity debió saber en sus entrañas que tenía que alejarse de Darien para no volver a acabar con su vida.

"No es tu culpa" Saori susurró en sus sueños y Serena, antes una princesa, beso la frente del príncipe. Mañana, en el mundo de los despiertos, se disculparía por fallar en protegerlo, pero al igual que el príncipe Endymion, no pediría perdón por su amor.

* * *

Kido revisó el informe de Chiba, de Endymion. De nuevo se había ausentado de la escuela y había fallado a su entrevista con la psicóloga. En teoría, esos hechos administrativos no eran parte de su trabajo, pero Endymion era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo estar en las calles.

Por eso, en cuanto encontrará a Chiba, lo enviaría a un lugar donde él jamás sería libre de volver a matar a la princesa Serenity.

Solo tenía que ser paciente.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Feliz año nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza. Necesito reviews para animarme...bueno, a forma de disculpa un omake.**

Darien Chiba levantó el objeto entre su pulgar e indíce, intentando apreciar mejor la joya incrustada como una bella corona. Ese debía ser el regalo perfecto para Serena, mucho mejor que los aretes blancos que eran similares a los de ese bueno para nada de enfermero loco que merecía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

—Este, me llevo este.

—Oh, muy buena elección joven — la muchacha que atendía dijo, un brillo en sus ojos parecía servir de cómplice a Darién —. Ella es una mujer muy afortunada, es muy especial para usted, ¿verdad?

—No solo para mí. Ella es especial para todo el mundo, su simple existencia hace este planeta un lugar mejor —Darién empezó a hablar sin pensar, utilizando el mismo tono que hubiera usado para hablar de una verdad universal irrefutable.

—Sin lugar a dudas afortunada. Apuesto que amará cuando le ponga esa sortija en el dedo.

—¿Ponerle?

—Sí, justo en el dedo anular. Eso la hará inmensamente feliz.

Darién no entendía que tenía de especial el dedo anular y asumió que era cosa de chicas. Por eso, cuando vio a Serena de nuevo, con la cara más triste del mundo, Darién saco la pequeña caja y sin dejar que ella hablara, tomo su mano delicada y colocó la sortija en el dedo anular de ella.

Serena miró a la sortija, luego a Darién y de nuevo a la sortija.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, revosando de alegría —Aceptó, aceptó, aceptó.

Años después, todos se podrían reír de la propuesta de matrimonio que no era una propuesta de matrimonio, lo único que Darién entendió al día siguiente fue que de repente Serena era su novia. Y Serena descubrió que el anillo era solo un regalo cuando Darién le volvió a regalar otro anillo y volvió a repetir el gesto en el cumpleaños de ella.

Bueno, nadie era perfecto.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitalo 39

Uno, dos, tres.

Serena contó los segundos en espera de que la campana sonará, lista para encarar a Darién después de la escuela. Como debió hacerlo un día atrás o desde el primer momento en que él despertó.

Después, cuando su corazón no brincará al recordarlo, hablaría con él sobre todo lo que se tenía que hablar. Como el increíble detalle de que él era Tuxedo Mask. Y que Serena sí era su princesa, tal como él creyó al principio.

Su mayor problema era otro detalle que ella esperaba dejar en el futuro. A muchos años en la distancia, quizá, le hablaría sobre el enorme problema de estar destinados sin ser almas gemelas. O que quizá el tenía una verdadera alma gemela esperándolo en el futuro, pero eso no era nada importante porque su amor era real, ¿verdad?

—Serena, ya terminó la clase ¿todo bien? — Molly preguntó y Serena salió del mar de ideas que atravesaban su mente salvajemente sin dejarle tomar una decisión.

Un día atrás Serena había estado preocupada por sus propios sentimientos y ese día no podía dejar de pensar en los de él. Su mente iba de una idea a otra, conjurando de un mal escenario a uno peor en cada nuevo segundo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? — Serena ignoró de nuevo a su amiga y comenzó a morder su lápiz.

—¿Serena? Creo que tus otras amigas te están esperando…

Serena parpadeó, giro su cabeza y miro a la puerta del salón, donde Amy y Lita esperaban en el pasillo, sus uniformes de invierno perfectamente planchado a diferencia del de Serena lleno de arrugas.

—Gracias Molly —Serena se apresuró a guardar las cosas en su mochila, sus torpes manos arrojando los objetos dentro del maletín sin fijarse donde caían—Adios, nos vemos mañana.

Molly miro a Serena marcharse, sus ojos tristes al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga ya no lo era. Y ni siquiera tenía un novio para llenar el vacío. Estaba sola.

Se dirigió a su asiento después, de su maletín, sacó una ampolleta con líquido turbio. Era ridículo, pero una semana atrás, un hombre de cabello blanco se la había dado, diciendo que todo iba a cambiar si Molly lo tomaba. Por alguna razón Molly lo creía firmemente.

Lo que hizo después fue un grave error.

Serena, ignorante de lo que su amiga realizaba en el salón de clases, daba brincos cada quinto paso en un vago intento de calmar sus nervios, asi estuvo haciendo por media hora sin que sus amigas comentaran, fue hasta que estuvieron seguras que el humor de Serena era permanente que decidieron comentar.

—Es bueno que ya te sientas mejor —Amy comentó, malinterpretado los saltos de Serena por emoción, Lita observaba todo en mayor silencio, incapaz de decidir que decir.

—Sí, mejor. Por supuesto, mejor — Serena repitió y giró media vuelta para encarar a sus amigas. Plantó sus dos pies en el suelo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta que ya casi llegaban a su destino —Esto es una mala idea, ¡soy una tonta!

—Serena, por favor, no llores —Lita dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga, una sencilla sonrisa en su cara —. Ya casi llegamos y tú dijiste que querías ir. Nos lo dijiste hoy mientras almorzamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero...pero — Serena frotó sus ojos. Ella estaba confundida de nuevo. Si de verdad quisiera a Darién, dejaría de poner tantas excusas para verlo.

Era injusto, pensó Serena al recordar la última vez que lo vio. Aquellos párpados cerrados en una simulación de muerte, sus palmas abiertas tendidas en el suelo y sus labios demasiado callados (incapaces de volver a sonreír).

Sin entender del todo por qué, comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, su corazón partido ante una memoria que era una combinación del recuerdo de seis días atrás y de un milenio en el pasado.

El maletín calló al suelo y Serena junto sus manos en su pecho, queriendo mantener un poco de sus emociones dentro de ella y sentir en su propia piel señas de vida, que su corazón latía pese a sentirse roto.

—¡Ahí están! — una voz fuerte les llamó la atención. Lita y Amy fueron las únicas que llevaron sus ojos hacia una molesta Rey, quien caminaba hacia ellas hechando humos — Las esperaba desde hace media hora..tenemos cosas de que hablar...agh, Serena, ¿ahora por qué lloras?

Serena apretó su mandíbula y logró lanzar una mirada asesina a Rey, quien respondió sacando la lengua. Su falta de refinación contrastaba con su uniforme gris de marca, pero al estar la calle completamente sola, a la joven sacerdotisa poco le importaba particapar en groserías infantiles.

Lita cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja ante la actitud de Rey, dispuesta a llevar las cosas a los golpes si seguía molestando a Serena. Amy, más calmada que todas las demás, se interpuso entre Serena y Rey, después movió su cabeza con delicadeza, de un lado a otro, sus ojos fijos en los de Rey

La sacerdotisa rodó su cabeza y decidió terminar su gesto colocando su mano en su sien, buscando disminuir sus deseos de pelear.

—Bien, olvida eso. Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar que de los lloriqueos de Serena — la aluida respiró profundo y Lita apretó sus puños, pero Rey las ignoró — Tuve más visiones hoy. Eran diferentes, como cuando fuimos al Polo Norte. Había muchos youmas.

Serena y Lita olvidaron sus emociones inmediatamente. Las predicciones del futuro tenían prioridad sobre rencillas mundanas, y a pesar de su corta edad, entendían que era más importante escuchar a Rey que ignorarla por razones de ego lastimado.

Amy cerró sus ojos para recobrar el valor y aceptó las manos de Serena sobre sus hombros, ambas buscando darse fuerza una a la otra ante las noticias.

—Pero Nephrite ya no es malo — Lita logró decir, después miro a sus amigas más pequeñas. Luego tras ver su preocupación, bufo y alzó su barbilla —No importa, vamos a derrotar a cualquier nuevo enemigo. Como la ultiúl vez.

—Sip. Lo volveremos a hacer.

Todas saltaron al escuchar la nueva voz y dieron un pequeño grito agudo que causó risa en la nueva persona, quien las miraba desde los matorrales, sus brazos recargados sobre las ramas como si fuera un mostrador. Artemis a su lado no compartía la mitad del humor de su compañera y lo dejo claro con sus palabras.

—Los asuntos de scouts no se discuten en medio de la calle. Y Luna y yo debemos estar presentes.

—Ya, Artemis — Mina acarició la cabeza blanca del felino y guiñó un ojo a las chicas —. Es obvio que Rey nos lo iba a contar a todas después...te ahogas en un vaso de hielo.

—Perdón Mina — Rey dijo, sus cachetes un poco rojos tras ser reprendida —. Les iba a decir en el templo pero todas se tardaron mucho, ¿por qué también vas tarde? ¿Por qué nadie tomo el camión? ¡Ven!, parece que lo hacen a propósito.

—Es una extraña coincidencia — Amy acertó a decir, sorprendida por el hecho de que todas se hubieran encontrado en el mismo camino al mismo tiempo — ¿Esto será también por nuestros poderes?

—Bueno, quizá — Mina coloco una mano bajo su mentón tras cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca —. Existe una leyenda, de la primera Sailor que hizo su primer ataque..."Las palabras que llegaron a ella, le eran familiares como en un sueño sobre el futuro, pues todo lo que es fue, y todo lo que es será...es el hado del destino"...

Ninguna entendió las palabras de Mina, pero ella tampoco comprendía mucho al respecto. Había muerto y aunque sus recuerdos fueran más claros, seguían teniendo años en desuso, e incluso cuando era Sailor Venus, las mecánicas de ser una Sailor era algo que jamás le pareció de importancia.

Aún asi, sabía lo suficiente.

—Eso me recuerda...el bello durmiente sigue sin poder caminar, ¿verdad?

Serena sintió la sangre irse de sus cachetes. Una parte de ella esperaba que Darién se hubiera curado completamente. Amy, sintió las manos de Serena temblar y se apresuró a darle palmadas en la espalda. Mina suspiró antes de explicar.

—Eso era de esperar. En una o dos semanas estará como nuevo...un cuerpo fortalecido por magia, como Tuxedo Mask puede a veces sobreimponerse sobre la otra forma. Una vez me pasó, me cai y rompí mi espalda como Venus pero mi forma de Mina no estaba tan herida y desperté solo con un dolor de espalda.

—¿Se va a curar? ¿De verdad? — Serena preguntó antes de que Amy pudiera formar siquiera una sílaba.

—Sí. Pero esas cosas toman tiempo, es mejor que descanse — Mina afirmó con su cabeza —. Y por eso, hasta que se cure le vamos a decir lo de Tuxedo Mask.

Rey, Lita y Serena parpadearon varias veces, sus rostros similares ante la decisión unilateral de Mina. Rey fue la primera en recuperse.

—No, esto ha llevado mucho tiempo.

—Se lo debimos decir ayer mismo — Lita apoyó a Rey— Solo no lo hicimos porque Jadeite estuvo todo el tiempo ahí. Dios, no dudo que estará molesto con nosotros por no decirle antes.

—Chicas...— Amy intentó alzar su voz sin éxito.

—Si va a usar sus poderes le digamos o no. Lo mejor es decirle — Rey volvió a remarcar su punto —. Y más con el peligro en el horizonte.

—Es peligroso — Mina contestó solemne y vio hacia Serena, sabiendo perfectamente que decir para tenerla de su lado —. Si le decimos, peleará antes de tiempod, se dormirá en esa coma y no despertará en mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca.

Serena perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y Lita se apresuró a ayudar a Amy a sostener a su amiga y comenzó a agitar con su mano el aire frente a ella continuamente. Rey abrió su boca en sorpresa, después coloco sus manos en su cintura y con sus ojos le indicó a Mina que después hablarían.

Mina, al ver el estado de Serena, sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos pero no las dejo caer. En lugar de ella, acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, un mechón se enrredó en su dedo anular y ella jaló más fuerte de lo necesario intentando quitárselo.

Para ninguna de ellas, las cosas estaban ocurriendo como quería.

* * *

.

Darién no entendía por qué si unos seis días atrás podía caminar a la perfección, al despertar sus pies seguían igual de inútiles que antes.

Nephrite seguía sin aparecer, Jadeite estaba ayudando en el templo y Rey continuaba jugando en su red de mentiras. Todos usaban máscaras sobre falsedades y él tenía miedo de ver su propio reflejo en un espejo, temeroso de descubrir que también él era mentira.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó el sonido melancólico de la caja musical que Serena le había devuelto. El pequeño objeto brillaba en la mesita de noche y él se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos, sintiendo metal en lugar de plástico.

Incluso esa pequeña reliquia estaba llena de falsedades. Un guardapelo, una caja musical, un juguete, cambiaba de nombre y material todo el tiempo. Como su princesa, a veces un triste sueño, otros una ilusión de un niño solitario y a veces una heroína que uhia de él. Era como el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Un sonido fuera de su ventana lo hizo tallarse sus ojos a tiempo, pues unos segundos después una gata negra salto adentro de la habitación. La gata parlante de Serena se acercó a Darién y después, tras examinarlo, acarició su brazo.

—¿Esta Serena contigo? — Darién preguntó a la gata y comenzó a acariciarla entre las orejas. Ella actuó como una gata normal y comenzó a ronroñar — Creo que tengo leche aquí.

Darién busco en la charola su vaso de leche, dejando la pequeña caja musical de nuevo sobre la madera, después, virtió la leche sobre el plato vacío de comida. Luna salto sobre la mesita de noche dispuesta a tomar el regaló de Darién, pero antes de beber una persona abrió la puerta.

—Alto ahí. Los gatos no deben beber leche porque daña sus estómagos. A las gatas que confunden a muchachos guapos para obtener leche, yo no las perdonaré.

Serena había realizado una serie de poses mientras daba su sermón y había terminado señalando con un dedo indice a su gata. La pose era familiar, pero Darién no pensó en ello, en lugar de eso comenzó a carcajear.

Típico de Serena. Llegar tarde y con un sermón en sus lindos labios.

Ella lo miró y después, al ver la posición de sus manos, las envíó a sus costados. Sus cachetes estaban rojos y Darién rió con más fuerza al ver su cara de tomate.

Serena pestañeó varias veces, sus hombros se hicieron hacia arriba y soltó un sollozo breve que helo a Darién. Si él hubiera sido capaz de correr lo hubiera hecho, incluso saltar por la ventana parecía una buena opción para escapar de la incómoda situación.

—Eh, Serena. Mira...— Darién titubeó, tomo a Luna entre sus manos y la alzó para que Serena la pudiera ver —. Tu gata...ta ...ehm, está bien. Tu gata está bien.

Las lágrimas de Serena siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas y barbilla, cayendo al suelo con un pequeño tintineo que era muy fuerte a los oídos de Darién.

—Llorar no resuelve nada — volvió a intentar calmarla. Sus palabras, en lugar de detener las lagrimas de Serena, consiguieron un gemido de dolor. Y antes de poder disculparse, Serena cortó la distancia entre ellos, sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalda de él.

Su perfume de cereza y el dulce aroma de su cabello lo llenaron de tranquilidad y por cinco segundos enteros todas las ideas en la cabeza de Darién se esfumaron en el aire. Finalmente, recordó que Serena estaba sufriendo y abrió sus ojos para ver por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

Ahí, mirando todo desde la puerta, cuatro jóvenes con caras rojas lo juzgaba y él levantó sus palmas al aire, su corazón palpitando con fuerza al descubrir la situación en la que estaba.

—Ehm...¿qué le pasa a Serena? — les preguntó tras aclarar su garganta. Serena lo abrazó con más fuerza y él sintió sus cachetes ponerse rojos. Por lo menos sus palmas seguían abiertas y a la vista de todas.

—Esta feliz de verte — Lita ofreció poco convencida. Amy, con su cara oculta entre sus manos, afirmó con la cabeza y Darién rió nervioso.

Despues las palabras se registraron en su cabeza y todo tuvo sentido. Serena era esa clase de personas que se dejaba llevar por la emoción y al igual que cuando prometió protegerlo en el hospital, hacia cosas sin sentido como abrazarlo.

Aún asi, sus cachetes permanecieron rojos y una de sus manos quería volver a la espalda de Serena y su nariz pedía que oliera a Serena una vez más.

—Perdón.. — Serena se alejó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos. Pese a los surcos en sus mejillas, había elegancia en sus facciones tristes y una llama oculta en sus ojos azules que dejaba sin aliento a Darién —. Darién, perdón por no venir ayer.

Las manos de Serena se habían retirado al pecho de ella y él sintió frío al verlas lejos. Tenía que estar enfermo de nuevo, Darién pensó, solo así podía explicar su falta de aliento, él calor en su cuello o la sequedad en su boca.

Las palmas, aún abiertas al aire, comenzaron a cansarse pero no se atrevió a bajarlas por temor de que irían automáticamente a Serena, aprovechando que ella estaba aún en su cama, a su alcance.

Las chicas dieron gritos ahogados por la vergüenza de la situación y él volvió a ver aquellos rostros de las amigas de Serena. Dos de las cuales eran Sailor Scouts y le dirían todo a Sailor Moon. Volvió a ponerse rígido y bajo sus manos lentamente hasta que quedaron a salvo en las sábanas, está vez para no llevarlas a su cara.

—Bueno. Ehm, mejor les damos un tiempo solos — Amy dijo, sus ojos ocultos entre sus dedos y sus hombros cabizbajos. Ya no parecía una fría doctora si no una niña tímida que acaba de ver algo indebido. Darién estaba seguro que incluso sus propias orejas estaban coloradas.

—Si, mejor los dejamos a los dos solos — una muchacha rubia que Darién apenas reconocia, guiñó un ojo hacia Darién y él aguanto sus deseos de ver en dirección a Serena y ocultarse detrás de ella.

—Ya, basta. Serena, por favor — Rey agarró a Serena y la alejó de Darién, después volteó hacia el resto de sus amigas —. Amy, Mina...es suficiente. Serena, también, calma. Estamos en algo serio. Tenemos que platicar de eso, ESO. Asi que dejemos a Darién en paz.

Todas, incluida Serena, accedieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación, Luna detrás de ellas. Una vez solo, Darién se ocultó entre las sábanas y ahogó su grito de humillación en una almohada.

* * *

Serena se veía más tranquila desde que había abrazado a Darién y Mina se sentía feliz por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, odiaba saber que aquella relación estaba destinada a causarle dolor.

Aunque, Mina reflexionó tras ver los colores de la tarde, por lo menos Darién no era el tal Liar. Ese hombre simplemente no merecía a Serena de ninguna forma y Mina tenía que encontrar la forma de censurar aquella relación basada en "almas gemelas".

Para eso necesitaba ayuda.

—Amy — Mina alcanzo a su compañera en el pasillo, las otras tres iban mucho más adelante y Amy respingó, sus hombros tensos al escuchar el tono de su amiga.

—Por favor, Mina. Te voy a apoyar con lo de Darién.

—Ehm, gracias Amy. Eres genial — Mina tronó sus dedos, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios —. Pero eso no. Hay unos documentos que tienes que ver.

—¿De qué? —a Amy le ganó la curiosidad y se detuvo.

—Recuerdas a ese hombre, Liar, ese que nos cae horrible...mira, ahorita lo rehubicaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero quiero saber si había estado en otros hospitales antes.

—¿Por qué importa eso?

—Porque no creo que Liar sea el alma gemela de Serena. Quiero ver si ese hombre no tiene un alma gemela en otra parte. Ya ves.

—Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? — Amy pensó en voz alta —A ella le gusta Darién y esas cosas ya no le importan.

—Aun así, "eso" siempre será un problema. Serena merece saber la verdad, esto es muy importante y solo puedo confiar en ti para esta investigación — Mina colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de Amy —. Vamos, sabes que esto es lo correcto.

Amy apretó sus labios y accedió levemente con su cabeza a la idea de su amiga. Mina sonrió.

—Bien, déjame ir por los papeles. Es un paquete muy grande, pero confío en ti.

—¿Los traes en tu maletín? ¿No es muy pesado?

—Sí, por eso no metí mi libreta.

—Mina...

Antes de que la pudieran reprender, Mina fue por su maletín lista para entregar los documentos que servirían para su investigación, su cabello rubio bailando con cada nuevo paso, feliz de que las cosas finalmente estaban avanzando.

* * *

Malekite llego a la casa donde Endymion debía estar, sin importarle su vergüenza al afrontar a la persona que una vez traicionó.

Al ver la puerta recordó ese momento cuando él tenía solo quince años, sus ropajes blancos con bordados azul cielo. Un joven con corazón palpitando y a punto de dársele el honor de servir a la familia Dorada.

El niño a quien iba a jurar su vida, tenía cabello negro como el ébano y ojos azules como la medianoche, era tan pequeño que Malekite tenía que incarse para verlo a la cara y fue en ese momento, mientras terminaba de jurar, que se percató del mundo de colores que hasta entonces era un misterio para él.

Esos poderes que curaron a Malekite, fueron la razón de un conflicto por obtener el cuerpo de una persona. Nunca supo quien reveló que tocar a Endymion lograba devolver los colores, pero sí estaba seguro de que Jadeite atravesó con su espada a uno de los secuestradores. Malekite había limpiado el lodo de la cara de Endymion, le prometió protegerlo mientras besaba los pequeños nudillos, y al final, en una guerra después, Malekite optó por la traición.

Malekite respiró, dejando ir los últimos remanentes de aquel recuerdo, y volvió su vista a aquella pequeña casa que era indigna de un príncipe. Cuando Nephrite abrió la puerta de madera y salió a recibirlo, Nephrite se irguió y alzó una ceja.

—Malakite, ¿dónde está tu novio?

—Zoicite está en un hospital, trabajando para Metallia infectando personas —Malakite contestó sin mentir. La prioridad era ganar la confianza de Nephrite para poder ver de nuevo a Endymion y mentir sería un problema en el futuro.

—Venir a burlarte es inútil.

—Mis intenciones son simplemente colaborar. Metallia es nuestra enemiga común.

Nephrite mantuvo su mirada dura, sus pies firmes plantados en el suelo. Un verdadero soldado lleno de soberbia y terquedad. Malekite pensó que debía quitár a Nephrite esa actitud insolente, después de todo el bienestar del príncipe Endymion era prioridad.

—Largo de aqui, Malekite.

—Como gustes. Solo recuerda informarle al príncipe Endymion que yo, el general Malekite, estoy a su servicio.

—¿Endymion...?

* * *

—Uhm, entonces, ¿estas bien? ¿Seguro? — Serena dijo, sus manos ocupadas con la tela de su falda, sentada en la pequeña silla al lado de la cama, Darién tenía que ver hacia abajo para poder verla —. ¿Estás bien aunque no te visite ayer?

—Sí — Darién contestó, tragó saliva y continuó — Así que, tu y las chicas ya hablaron de "eso", ¿verdad?

—Son cosas de chicas — Serena contestó inmediatamente, sorprendida de su propia habilidad de mentir. Pero la democracia había hablado y Darién no sabría nada hasta que se curará o encontrarán el cristal de plata —. Ya sabes, eres un hombre y no entenderías.

—¿Hablaron de chicos? Ustedes las niñas solo piensan en eso, Cabeza de Chorlito.

—Somos amigos, ya no debes de decirme de esa manera.

—Pero te queda bien: eres como un pájaro, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, volando —los ojos de Darién parecían estar enfocados en un punto en la distancia, contemplado las palabras que había dicho, después sonrió —Y eres pequeña, muy pequeña, como uno de esos pajaritos.

—Pues si me sigues llamando así, no vendré mañana a visitarte.

Serena cruzó sus brazos y alzó la barbilla, orgullosa de su brillante plan para evitar el odioso apodo. Darién soltó una carcajada y antes de que Serena de diera cuenta, una de sus manos grandes estaba sobre su cabello rubio.

—No serías capaz — él dijo sonriendo —. No eres esa clase de persona.

Serena no pudo escuchar bien pues su corazón decidió latir con fuerza ese instante. Era tan guapo cuando reía y la estaba tocando, sin ningún otro motivo que el de demostrar que podía. Y podía porque queria.

Serena alzó su vista al brazo encima de ella, después siguió hacia el antebrazo, al hombro, al cuello y finalmente a la cara morena que la perseguía despierta o dormida. Tenía que haber una pista de los sentimientos de Darién por ella, por Serena. Por supuesto, ella sabía que él amaba a Sailor Moon, a su princesa Serenity, pero quizá...quizá Darién estaba enamorado de Serena de aquella forma en que un niño ama a una niña: con sueños inocentes por el deseo de un beso a la media noche.

Era un pensamiento extraño de realizar, más Serena sabía que Tuxedo Mask adoraba encadenar palabras para volver lo mundano en un sueño y ella, Sailor Moon, era similar a él en eso.

—¿Serena? — la mano de Darién bajo a la frente de ella — Estás roja, ¿tienes calentura?

—Algo así — Serena terminó con un suspiro y se puso de pie, dejando la mano de Darién volando en el aire. Durante todo ese tiempo, ambos habían logrado mantener las sonrisas en sus labios — Ya me tengo que ir. Mañana vendré, es una promesa.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, yo esperaré por ti

Fue hasta que estuvo en su casa, que Serena dió un brinco de victoria. Darién esperaría por ella y eso sonaba a una promesa de amor a su corazón enamorado.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Una vez, en su vida anterior, Sailor Venus intercambió palabras con el general Malakite. Amenazas ocultas que personas inocentes como la princesa Serenity no entendería al carecer de la malicia necesaria.

A sus quince años de edad, Mina sabía que le faltaba aquella malicia o cinismo que alguna vez tubo. Solo así explicaba sus actos. Había dejado a Serena volver al lado de Darién y con sus propios ojos adolescentes presenció los intentos de romance de dos almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse desde antes de nacer.

Ella podía carecer de la mitad de los recuerdos que forjaron a Venus como soldado, pero su nariz era capaz oler los perros encerrados presentes en la relación de Serena, Endymion y el misterioso tercer sujeto que se autoproclamó alma gemela de la princesa.

—¿Y qué descubriste de Liar? — Mina preguntó a Amy, ambas sentadas una al lado de otro en un café lejos del Arcade para evitar oídos curiosos o caras conocidas.

—Bueno, fue un estudiante promedio. Siempre ha trabajado en el mismo hospital hasta hace dos semanas que pidió que lo trasladarán a un hospital psiquiátrico —Amy comenzó a relatar lo que había leído, después soltó una carpeta en la mesa y sus ojos se volvieron fríos —. Su único problema fue con una doctora llamada Tristán. De quién accidentalmente me diste un folder.

—¿Cómo? — Mina se apresuró agarrar el folder y revisó los documentos de Tristán. A diferencia de los de Liar, estaban llenos de anotaciones de la investigación de Darién. El nombre del muchacho aparecía varias veces en círculos rojos, además había un documento firmado por la Asociación del Milenio de Plata que tenía de beneficiario al muchacho.

—¿Por qué estabas investigando a esa mujer? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Darién con esa Asociación? No, dime qué es la Asociación.

—Bien, está bien — Mina alzó sus manos y admitió la derrota. No podía contra Amy — La Asociación está formada por gente como nosotras, ya sabes, de la otra vida... se juntaron para ayudar a personas del Milenio de Plata, son leales a nosotras...pero bueno, si supieran quienes somos nosotras, jamás nos dejarían en paz, creeme. Tendriamos guardias cuidando todos nuestros movimientos, y hay muchos fuegos de poder, tanto que te quemas.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? — Amy preguntó fríamenente y cerró sus ojos, incapaz de ver a Mina en ese instante — Crei que éramos amigas.

—Lo somos — Mina contestó con voz entrecortada, la culpa de su silencio ahogandola —Te lo juro, yo solo no quería poner más peso en ninguna de ustedes. Esa Asociación es nuestra aliada, pero ellos no son Sailors...hay información que debemos mantener para nosotras y...¿realmente quieres vivir tu vida vigilando todas tus palabras? ¿Quieres eso para las demás?

—No, supongo que no — Amy limpió una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo y respiró profundo, después tragó saliva antes de continuar— ¿Chiba es amigo de ellos?

—La Asociación, ehm, probablemente estaría feliz si Endymion permaneciera muerto...algunos lo culpan de lo que pasó...

—¿Por que la doctora Tristán, miembro de la Asociación, creo un fondo para Chiba? — Amy inquirió, su tono frío y labios tersos.

—No lo sé. Esa mujer desapareció hace cinco años. He estado investigando, pero nada. Por lo menos nadie de la Asociación ha encontrado un vinculo entre Chiba y Endymion.

Mina sintio una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente y se forzó a sonreír. Amy ya no la miraba con desaprobación y esa era una victoria, pero sabía que las preguntas seguririan viniendo y que Amy les contaría todo a las chicas. Su amistad estaba en peligro, pero mentirle a Mercury era un lujo que Venus jamás se dió y Mina no estaba dispuesta a tentar su suerte.

—¿Por qué investigabas a Chiba? Encontré mezclado un papel del listado de hospitales y orfanatos en dónde estuvo...eso es muy sospechoso de tu parte.

—Porque él es él — Mina contestó con tristeza, su mirada viajó unos segundos a sus manos sobre la mesa y después volvió a encarar a Amy con la frente en alto—. Necesitaba saber que Darien Chiba no había aparecido hace un par de años, que no era como los generales que despertaron de una siesta en la actualidad. Hacer papeles falsos es juego de niños, Endymion podría sin ningún problema, para hacerse pasar por un aliada. Tengo la obligación de mantenerlas a salvo...

—¿Y Darien es él mismo niño que fue registrado en estos documentos?

—No sé — Mina recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y reposó su mentón en sus puños —. No hay precisamente un registro de su nacimiento, el qué existe fue hecho por Tristán...es como un changeling. Ya sabes, esas hadas que cambian a niños humanos por hadas...es folklore...

—Bien — Amy alzó sus hombros sin entender —. Pero, quiero saber, solo para reafirmar. El Darién Chiba actual es el mismo que diez años atrás, el que de septiembre a noviembre, estuvo internado en el ala de pediatría y ginecología del Hospital Principal.

—Sí, tiene que ser — Mina contestó —. Mismo tipo de sangre, misma capacidad de curación que sorprendió a doctores y algunas historias de que era un niño que decía cosas extrañas... sí debe serlo. Hey, Amy, por qué te pones tan seria.

—En ese hospital, en esas fechas, es cuando Serena conoció a Liar.

Mina cayó contra la mesa.

Imposible.

* * *

—¿Serena? Estas muy distraída, ¿aún te preocupan tus sentimientos por Darien? Si no estás lista, puedes irte, por mí no hay problema.

—¿Qué?...No, no es eso. Es Molly.

—¿Quien?

—Pelirroja, cabello corto. La viste ayer...No se, hoy la vi muy extraña y la invite al templo pe-

—¿Hiciste qué? — Lita se detuvo, uno de sus pies un escalón más arriba que el otro.

—A Molly le gustan los hombres guapos —Serena explicó —. Y Jadeite es muy guapo y siempre está en el templo.

—Eso es verdad — Lita admitió, su mente imaginando a Jadeite vestido con el hakama azul de sacerdote que le quedaba a la perfección, después sacudió su cabeza —. Pero él es malo, digo, al menos un poco malo...aún no se porque no lo purificarnos como a Nephrite.

—Mina, Amy y Lita dicen que no hasta que Malakite y Zoicite hayan sido derrotados — Serena le recordó a su amiga, ambas volvieron a subir las escaleras—Por cierto, vi a Nephrite hoy. No creo que este durmiendo bien..¿por qué será eso?

—Es obvio que está preocupado por Darién. Por lo menos ya no sé queja de tener que completar su misión...sin embargo, me preocupa. Somos todos aliados y aún así, siento que solo mentimos y ocultamos la verdad todo el tiempo...

Serena afirmó con la cabeza. Sus motivos para ocultar la verdad a su familia era su propio deseo de un paraíso de normalidad, pero ni Nephrite, Jadeite o Darién pertenecían a aquella otra vida tranquila que Serena aún deseaba.

De nuevo, la idea de rechazar sus sentimientos por Darién la atravesó. Él estaba atado a aquel destino de batallas constantes que amenazaban su vida, con él ningún futuro sería jamás normal. Con ella, él jamás tendría una faceta de su vida que fuera normal.

A ese paso, él la terminaría odiando.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando resbaló en una hoja justo en el centro del patio del templo. Para su desgracia, Rey y Darién estaban sentados en el pasillo exterior y pudieron presenciar la caída. Ambos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Era humillante. Ella estaba muriendo al pensar en los sentimientos de él y a él las desgracias de ella le causaban risa. Era la peor persona del mundo, Serena pensó entre lágrimas y corrió hacia atrás de uno de los edificios aledaños, cruzando al lado de un Jadeite con cara de pocos amigos.

Lejos de las carcajadas de Darién y Rey, Serena sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar sus ojos y nariz.

—Es un tonto.

—Ese muchacho, el de cabello negro, es él quien te gusta, ¿verdad Serena?

Serena dió un brinco y giro media vuelta para quedar frente a frente a una muchacha de cabello corto rojizo.

—¿Molly? —Serena dobló su pañuelo y lo ocultó en el bolsillo de su falda —¿Cuando llegaste?

* * *

Darién sonrió a la última niña en la fila, feliz de que ya no hubiera más amuletos que vender. Rey ya había acabado con los suyos y Jadeite estaba ocupado contando el dinero así que no les prestaba atención a ninguno de los dos.

Lita, en cambio, tenía mucha de su atención en él. Lo estaba mirando feo desde que Serena decidió darse a la fuga.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Darién preguntó a Jadeite, la única persona que lo apoyaba a él solamente.

—Te burlaste de su amiga, y como toda niña cree que ella misma fue la ofendida —Jadeite contestó, hablando como si Lita no estuviera presente. Incluso Rey apretó los dientes ante el tono condescendiente.

—Si quieres arreglamos esto afuera pusilánime — Lita respondió a Jadeite — Tú contra mi, uno a uno. A ver si así sigues sonriendo como si fueras algo importante.

—Le voy a Lita —Darién dijo sin pensar, encontrando la situación divertida. Rey cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza. Jadeite, sin embargo, fue el más herido por el comentario.

—¿A ella? — preguntó, sus ojos hirviendo de odio y su quijada dura— ¿Por qué?

Darién podía tener poderes psíquicos, o quizá por culpa de ellos, jamás fue bueno para entender por completo las emociones de los demás, pues palabras, gestos y pensamientos siempre eran un caos que lo había mareado desde los siete años.

Por eso, fallo en comprender que Jadeite estaba genuinamente molesto de que Darién creyera más en la fuerza de Lita que en la de Jadeite.

—Porque Lita es...ella...Ella debe alejarse, esta en problemas— Darién arrugó la nariz ante sus propias palabras, un pequeño dolor justo en su sien comenzó a formarse y levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a la última clienta ccomenzar a correr hacia las escaleras, el grito de la muchacha llegando a él unos segundos después.

—¡Youma! — Rey grito mientras se ponía de pie, después recordó a Darién y enmudeció.

—Lo sé — Darién apretó sus puños — Ya lo sé Mars...y Jadeite también...Vayan, salven a esa niña.

Jadeite levanto su barbilla, coloco uno de sus puños sobre el corazón y dió una pequeña reverencia antes de ir a cumplir las órdenes de Darién. Rey se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, sus ojos abiertos completamente incapaz de comprender la situación.

Lita tomo la iniciativa.

—Rey, tu vigila a Darién. Voy a buscar a Sailor Moon, para purificar a quien sea que sea esa youma.

* * *

La tierra estaba fría y el olor a humedad irritiba la nariz de Serena. Pero tenía mucho sueño y quería seguir durmiendo.

Un grito agudo la hizo despertar, justo en el patio trasero del templo, sin embargo no sentía en su piel la electricidad que anticipaba peligro. Aún así, frotó sus ojos, se puso de pie y buscó la fuente del ruido.

Finalmente, escuchó el sonido del fuego de Mars quebrando el aire.

—¡Serena! — Lita llegó corriendo, sus mejillas rojas — Te he estado buscando por todo el templo, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ehm…¿qué pasó?

—Una youma, Mars está en eso pero necesitamos esa magia lunar.

Serena accedió con la cabeza, alzó una mano al cielo y dijo las palabras que le permitirían ser Sailor Moon, Lita hizo lo mismo y unos segundos después, Sailor Jupiter estaba lista para entrar al combate también.

—Escucho sirenas de patrullas — Jupiter comentó, su mirada en el horizonte —. Debemos apresurarnos o la policía complicará todo.

—Sí….¿ya llamaste a las demás?

—Lo hice, pero están muy lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos!, no creo que las vayamos a necesitar.

—Bien —Sailor Moon soltó aire por su nariz, después uso un tono infantil al hablar —. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso de recitar lemas tres veces...somos un equipo y es mejor una sola presentación y máximo dos.

—Tu eres la líder —Jupiter guiñó un ojo y ambas brincaron encima del techo del edificio más cercano.

Era hora de mostrar de que estaban hechas las Scouts.

….

Mars quería gritar de la furia. Por algún motivo, la youma parecía más interesada en esquivar sus ataques y se burlaba cada vez que esquivaba una llama

Jadeite había logrado sacar a la civil de la escena, pero aún no volvía y Darién observaba todo desde la ventana. Eso último era humillante, pues fracasar todos sus fuegos mientras alguien la observaba era una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué ves a la ventana? —la Youma era esbelta y su cabello eran llamas que se levantaban al aire, sus ojos eran humanos y tiernos pese a tener dientes largos en su fina boca carmesí— ¿Es por ese hombre? Sabes que él no es tuyo, ¿verdad?

El tono de la youma era amable, hablando a Mars como si ambas fueran amigas y eso hizo que la Sailor dejará de atacar, intentando descifrar las intenciones de la youma.

—Odiaría que un hombre se interpusiera en nuestra amistad — la youma tapo su boca con una delicada mano de carbón —. Por eso debe ser eliminado...junto a esa sacerdotisa...eh…¿dónde está la sacerdotisa?

—¿La sacerdotisa? — Mars repitió las palabras, después sacudió su cabeza y levantó un dedo hacia la youma —¡Eso no importa! ¡Hasta aqui llegaste!

La youma sonrió y las llamas de su cabello se extendieron a su espalda y antebrazos, después juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho. Y en un movimiento muy rápido para ser visto bien lanzó una esfera de fuego en dirección de la ventana.

Mars lanzó uno de sus propios ataques para contrarrestar el ataque y ambos fuegos estallaron al impactar uno contra el otro, provocando una nube de humo que se alzó por encima del templo.

—¡Kya! — la youma gritó y Rey volvió su vista a la youma, dejando atrás su pequeña preocupación de la posibilidad de quemar el templo.

Jadeite finalmente había vuelto, su sonrisa condescendiente y ojos malhumorados familiares para quienes lo conocían por más de dos días.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Vuelves a atacar a ese niño, y te mataré — Jadeite ni siquiera se digno en presentarse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Es una persona humana y la vamos a sanar—Mars alzó su voz sin gritar y volvió a subir su guardia, lista para volver a pelear contra la youma.

—¡Así se habla, Mars! — dos personas dijeron simultáneamente.

Arriba del techo, Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter, una pegada a la espalda de la otra, con brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, miraban el escenario de abajo.

—Hoy es un día para divertirse con ami-

Júpiter tuvo que quitar a Sailor Moon del camino del fuego lanzado por la youma y ambas cayeron al piso, Sailor Moon sobre su trasero y Júpiter sobre una rodilla perfecta.

—Sailor Moon.

Darién, asomado por la ventana, se alzaba sobre ella y los cachetes de Sailor Moon se pusieron rojos bajo la mirada de él.

Mars, aprovechando que la youma seguía con su atención fija en Sailor Moon, lanzó una bola de fuego contra la monstruo, logrando hacerla caer al suelo.

—¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!

—Sí — ella contestó, ignorando a Darién y después, giró el cetro lunar en su mano derecha —¡Curación lunar! ¡Acción!

Tras un mar de colores, para sorpresa de todos, una niña apareció en el lugar de la youma, su uniforme escolar de invierno familiar para todos los presentes.

Jadeite caminó rumbo a Mars, después alzó su voz hacia Sailor Moon.

—¿Amiga tuya, Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon parpadeó, después corrió hacia Molly, su corazón latiendo de prisa.

Mars fue la única que vio la sombra que atravesó la faz de Darién al ver a la niña correr.

—Oh, Molly…¿por qué tú…?

—¡Chicas! ¡El techo del templo! ¡Miren!

Mars miro el fuego expandiéndose por el techo y cayó de rodillas. Eso no, todo menos eso.

—¡Agua! ¡JADEITE! ¡Agua! — Darién gritó, logrando salir por la pequeña ventana y cayendo a los pies de Júpiter, que miraba para arriba sin comprender qué había pasado. La youma había sido derrotada pero su fuego seguía ardiendo

—¡Cómo ordene! — Jadeite fue en dirección de la manguera y Mars corrió detrás de él, cachetes rojos por tantas emociones que le era difícil decidir cual era la culpable.

—Lita, saca a Molly de aquí — Darién se intentó levantar apoyándose en la madera del templo, pero Jupiter ni siquiera dudó en arrastrarlo para el lugar donde Sailor Moon y Molly estaban. Lo cual no ayudaba mucho para escapar del humo, pues aún seguían cerca los remanentes de la batalla entre la youma y Mars.

Jadeite volvió con manguera en mano y comenzó a intentar apagar el fuego, Rey había abandonado su apariencia de Sailor para recibir a la policía y sus ojos estaban rojizos por las lágrimas no derramadas, su mirada fija en el techo.

—¿Rey? — Sailor Moon logró decir y después, al no recibir reacción, soltó la mano de Molly para retirarse. Ya podía escuchar a los policías llegando y era mejor irse.

Darién alzó una ceja ante esa acción pero se mantuvo callado. En un último vistazo, Sailor Moon vio que en una de sus manos tenía sujetada la caja musical que ella le había devuelto tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, al igual que él, mantuvo su silencio y salió corriendo.

—Son solo objetos materiales — Rey empezó a repetir como mantra, y Jadeite la volteó a ver, después a Darién, que no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la niña.

Tomó una decisión. Agarró la mano de Rey y colocó la manguera en sus finos dedos blancos, después corrió hacia adentro del edificio.

—¡Espera! ¡Agh! ¡Es un tonto! — Rey siguió arrojando agua hacia arriba del techo, intentando apagar las llamas que se rehusaban a ceder y mordió sus labios en su furia. Los hombres son unos estúpidos, pensó y se rehusó a llorar.

….

Kido llegó al templo junto otros cinco oficiales, todos listos para contener a la youma hasta que que las Sailors llegarán. El humo de la batalla era un mal indició, pero el templo era un punto importante de la ciudad y sí tenían que pelear para protegerlo, entonces eso harían.

En lugar de encontrar un monstruo, había un grupo de personas jóvenes que estaban mojados de pies a cabeza.

Había una sacerdotisa de cabello negro dando palmadas en la espalda a un hombre rubio lleno de cenizas. A un metro de ellos dos, una niña de cabello rojizo miraba todo con ojos abiertos, sentado junto a ella, estaba aquella persona que Kido odiaba más en el mundo.

Endymion, la causa de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata, rostro sin cicatrices pese a la guerra que debería marcarlo a él como lo hizo a Kido, observaba todo en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—Uno de esos monstruos — la sacerdotisa respondió antes que los demás, su voz entrecortada —. Sailor Moon llegó y se encargó, pero el techo...el techo se quemó.

La niña tragó saliva y el hombre rubio sacudió un poco de ceniza sobre su hombro, internado no ver a la niña directamente. Una luz se iluminó en la cabeza de Kido al reconocer a Jadeite, el general oscuro del Negaverso, un esbirro de Beryl vuelto en carne y hueso listo para matar. Por supuesto, su apariencia desalineada era todo menos amenazante, pero aún así Kido lo vio como el monstruo que era.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita…

—Rey, Rey Hino — la sacerdotisa se presentó y después sacudió su cabeza — Una parte del techo se quemó pero logramos sacar la caja...y todos estamos bien. Todos estamos bien, así que no hay problema.

La voz de Rey se volvió más fuerte con cada palabra y sus ojos brillaron finalmente de forma triunfal.

—Bien... entonces, oficial Dash, tome Las declaraciones de estos jóvenes —Kido ordenó, después caminó hacia Endymion y la niña de cabello rojo —. Darién Chiba, falló a su cita con el psicólogo y a la escuela, además su "tutor" fue incapaz de dar referencia de su paradero. Considerando su crimen de allanamiento y ataque a un oficial, será mejor llevarlo a un lugar donde no sea un peligro para si mismo o los demás. Oficial Tresh, ayúdame a llevarlo a la patrulla. Está lisiado.

Endymion negó con la cabeza, sus puños apretados sobre su regazo, una de sus manos sosteniendo un objeto pintado de amarillo y sus ojos desafiantes pese a la situación. Jadeite al ver eso se irguió, listo para pelear pese a su estado.

—Jed, solo ve por Maxfield.

Para sorpresa de Kido, Jadeite accedió con su cabeza, su mandíbula apretada indicaba que quería pelear pero al igual que en el Milenio de Plata, el príncipe de la Tierra parecía tener un extraño control sobre sus súbditos. Una treta o algo real, era algo que Kido aún no podía descifrar.

Dos personas llegaron desde el otro lado del templo, sus cabellos largos saltando con cada paso de ellas y por un segundo, Kido creyó ver la silueta de la reina Selene en la pequeña niña rubia, sin embargo, en un parpadeó, la imagen fue reemplazada por la de una niña tropezando con sus propios pies.

La otra joven, de cabello castaño y más alta que el promedio, se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga que había comenzado a llorar tras caer.

—Serena — Endymion levantó su voz, su sonrisa gentil pese a la tristeza de sus ojos, era la cara de un hombre resignado que sabía que sus días de libertad estaban contados. Kido había visto rostros iguales muchas veces, en otros arrestos, pero por primera vez sintió que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto —. Cuídate mucho.

—Eh — la niña, Serena, se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellos, su mirada en las manos de Tresh sujetando a Endymion — ¿A dónde llevas a Darién?

—Señorita — Tresh comenzó tras un segundo de duda —. Este no es asunto suyo.

—Lo es — Serena dijo con una dignidad que sorprendió a Kido, y por eso, él decidió contestar por Tresh.

—Por el momento, será llevado al hospital psiquiátrico, mientras se le realiza una nueva evaluación. Podrás ir a visitarlo mañana.

Serena cruzó sus brazos y empezó a morder su labio inferior, su amiga llegó a su lado, colocó su mano en el pequeño hombro de la niña y negó con la cabeza. Finalmente, ambas aceptaron que no podían hacer nada.

Jadeite y Rey Hino, de alguna forma lograron contener su furia dentro de sus ojos, pero mientras Kido bajaba las escaleras, imaginó brevemente que era consumido en llamas. Los amigos de Endymion eran peligrosos.

Kido alzó su barbilla. Él estaba seguro de que hacía lo correcto y necesario para proteger a la princesa Serenity.

* * *

—Hay una extraña energía al este —Sailor Mercury dijo, su visor sobre sus ojos — Deberíamos ir a investigar, ya no detecto energía en el templo así que deberíamos investigar.

—¿Al este? Muy bien. Uhm, hay una maquiladora de electrónicos en aquella dirección, ¿verdad?

—Tambien hay un hospital.

—¿Un hospital? ¿En serio?

—Sí, es uno psiquiátrico...en el que trabaja Liar.

Venus alzó una ceja, sorprendida por la información, sin embargo no pensó mucho al respecto. Fuentes de energía extrañas eran comunes y su mente seguía pensando en la maquiladora, acostumbrada a que ese tipo de lugares concentrarán energía negativa.

En el Milenio de Plata, Sailor Venus o Mercury hubiera mencionado la extraña coincidencia, admitiendo que las coincidencias son señas de energías moviéndose, pero ni Mina o Amy sabían eso, así que fueron a investigar sin decir a nadie más.

* * *

 **Notas sobre el fic:**

 **Me equivoqué. Creí que no quedaba mucho para acabar y no llegaría más allá del capítulo 40, sin embargo, tengo otros dos capítulos escritos y creo que el 43 es el final. Pero no me gusta terminar en el 43, pero tampoco quiero escribir el epílogo en el 44...pero quién sabe.**

 **Gracias Caro, Nora y Yannin, Nancy por sus reviews constantes, la forma única de pago que los escritores tenemos. A los demás, si quieren dejarme un review, también es muy apreciado, pues me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

El hado, el destino, la providencia, tiene formas muy misteriosas de trabajar, a veces, una mujer tarda cinco minutos más en encontrar las llaves de su automóvil, por conducir rápido hace que una anciana no cruce la calle y por lo tanto, su nieta de diez años le de alcance en la intersección y ambas caminan lento hacia la calle siguiente, en ese momento, en la siguiente parada, otro carro se detiene en el alto. Un niño con pecas se asoma por la ventana y dos pares inocentes de ojos se ven uno al otro dando el color al mundo como debería ser.

El destino también, a veces se parece al agua, en un ciclo que se repite constantemente y es su fuerza la que siempre trabajó para reencontrar a dos seres destinados a verse, su presencia constante en una serie de eventos que permitan el reencuentro postergado por más de un milenio.

Fue el hado la fuerza que llevó a Liar a tropezar con un viejo amigo de la universidad, también fue lo que puso un gusano en medio del camino de Zoicite, y al detenerse a aplastarlo, el general vio el edificio blanco, un psiquiátrico, que era perfecto para sus planes de despertar a Metallia.

También, ese destino permitió a Beryl llamar al hospital equivocado para pedir empleo, de esa forma juntar a súbdita y reina en aquel lugar donde la locura y maldad se mezclaba.

Era inevitable, el ciclo que quedó pausado por los poderes de una reina, tenía que continuar. La mayoría de las personas eran viejas, sus cuerpos y almas marcados por cicatrices de un tiempo empolvado, otras nuevas que entraban al juego sin comprender su papel.

De esta forma, tras varios milenios, la larga espera iba a concluir.

Darién Chiba, ignorante del porvenir, miró al hospital psiquiátrico sin entender porque el lugar lo llenaba de aprehensión que le pedía huir. Sin embargo, al ser incapaz de caminar por si solo aún, aplazar el encuentro era imposible para él.

Un hombre, en bata blanca ,de quijada larga y ojos grises, ayudó a Darién a la silla de ruedas. Por suerte, el muchacho tenía su saco verde puesto, la tela perfecta para evitar que sus pieles se tocaran. No hubo imágenes o colores, ningún motivo para negarse a obedecer y ser llevado hacia adentro iba a llegar de Darién.

El oficial Kido decidió acompañarlos, las suelas de su zapato acompañado el sonido de las ruedas de la silla. Los tres pasaron al mismo tiempo el umbral que llevaba al patio de la entrada del hospital, ningún otro sonido de compañía más que su andar, ni siquiera el viento parecía atreverse a mover las hojas de los árboles. Fue el oficial el que se percató primero de que algo estaba mal.

—¡Tresh! ¡Ven aquí! — Kido llamó por encima de su hombro sin desviar su mirada del enfermero empujando la silla, esperando una reacción que no tardó en llegar.

—No, no — el enfermero sonrió, su sonrisa formada por dientes afilados que no eran humanos —. El Doctor dice que no quiere policías.

El lugar se llenó de electricidad y Kido maldijo su suerte. Darién, en cambio, por primera vez se dió cuenta que la situación no tenía nada que ver con ella.

* * *

Los astros intentaban comunicarse con él, pero los últimos rayos del sol eran un manto sobre sus sentidos. Nephrite ignoró el peso en su estómago y el el sonido de las estrellas, creyendo que la razón de su ansiedad era hombre de cabello blanco frente a él.

Malakite, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, observaba todo con ojos perspicaces, esperando cualquier señal de algún enemigo.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza, de una forma desesperada y furiosa, como si quisiera hacer ceder la madera o las bisagras.

Nephrite se levantó de su asiento, lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Malakite, salió al pasillo, abrió la puerta y quedó frente a frente de un agitado Jadeite que aún tenía una palma levantada para seguir su ataque contra la madera.

—¿Por qué estás lleno de ceniza? — Nephrite preguntó, sus labios formaron una muestra de desprecio al ver la ceniza entrar al vestíbulo pero rapidamente lo olvido por el asunto más prioritario de todod— ¿Y Darién?

—Un policía se lo llevó a un hospital psiquiátrico — Jadeite contestó inmediatamente, sin dejar un segundo de espera —. Tú estás registrado como tutor así que tienes que ir por él.

—¿Cómo? —Nephrite empujó a Jadeite afuera de la casa, sus manos buscando las llaves del automóvil dentro sus pantalones grises. Pese a ya no tener a Metallia calando sus huesos, era un hombre lleno de energía y quería gritarle a alguien, pero eso sería tras encontrar a Endymion.

Nephrite golpeó el toldo del carro al recordar ese enorme detalle. Finalmente, tras escuchar aquel nombre prohibido, Nephrite había logrado recordar a la perfección a su príncipe y reconocer que Darién y Endymion eran uno solo. El mismo cabello oscuro tal ébano, ojos azules como la noche y poderes que eran una maldición sobre él que nadie más en el mundo tenía.

Endymion, el hijo adoptivo de la familia del Reino Dorado, un principe sin importancia alguna hasta que, poco antes de cumplir catorce años, las personas que lo tocaban podían ver el mundo de colores. Los intentos de secuestro fueron pocos, pero el motivo siempre fueron esos poderes. Años después estalló una guerra, no la de Metallia, pero si la primera en la cual el príncipe fue enviado a combatir. Esos eventos marcarían al príncipe y su don desaparecería hasta su vigésimo cumpleaños sin que Nephrite supiera el motivo.

Parecía que Nephrite nunca sabía lo necesario.

—Malakite — Jadeite dijo el nombre del otro general al verlo salir también de la casa, una simple observación de la situación, después vio hacia dos niñas que por alguna razón también estaban ahí, en el camino de entrada.

Serena, ella era de esperar al ser una vecina, pero Lita, Sailor Jupiter, era demasiado para él.

Lita alzó una ceja al sentir los ojos de Nephrite sobre ella, después alzó los hombros y se dirigió afuera del patio, sacando un pequeño aparato rosa de su falda y les dió la espalda a los demás.

—¿Escuché decir algo de un hospital psiquiátrico? — Malakite preguntó, su voz más aguda de lo que debería ser— ¿Darién Chiba fue llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico?

Malakite miro a Serena y una de las comisuras de su labio se alzó, intentó sujetarla por los hombros pero Jadeite agarró la mano de Malakite antes de que él pudiera tocar a la pequeña niña.

—¿Aún estás aliando con Sailor Moon, Jadeite? Eres más tonto de lo que pareces.

Nephrite contuvo el deseo de patear la puerta del carro. Se sentía como un idiota al reconocer el peinado similar de la Sailor scout. Serena pequeña e ingenua, era amiga de una Sailor Scout fue una enorme pista que él había fallado en ver. Ser amiga de una scout sería imposible normalmente, pero Serena no era una niña normal, todo ese tiempo fue Sailor Moon.

—Uhm, ¿de qué me perdí? — Lita volvió al grupo de personas, más pálida que antes y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco entiendo — Serena dijo tras parpadear, después señaló a Malakite —. La última vez el era malo...pero ahora está con Nephrite y…no entiendo.

—Sailor Moon, está niña me purificó cuando salvó a su hermano. Pero ya veo que fue un simple accidente en lugar de habilidad alguna.

—Te derrote —Serena contestó en defensa, y Nephrite vio a la guerrera asomarse por sus ojos.

—Bien, bien...saben qué, este es el momento perfecto para hablar de esto — Lita peinó uno de sus mechones para atrás de su oreja y después miró directo a Nephrite — ¿Es ese hombre peligroso?

Nadie esperaba que ella fuera a ser tan directa, incluso Serena parecía escandalizada de que Lita hubiera señalado a Malakite con su pulgar.

—No proyecta energía de Metallia. Asumo que Sailor Moon lo purificó como a Nephrite aunque por "accidente" — Jadeite contestó por el otro general aunque también confundido por toda la situación, pero, veo que él también tiene un interés en Darién.

Por un segundo energía negativa brillo en el puño de Jadeite y Nephrite aclaró su garganta para evitar la pelea.

—Malakite es leal a Darién.

Esperaba que alguna de las niñas preguntara porque Nephrite estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo Lita lo sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras.

—Perfecto. Sailor Mercury y Venus están en un hospital psiquiátrico tomado por youmas, y no hablo de un solo youma, el lugar está por completo tomado por youmas. Posiblemente sean los mismos pacientes concertidos en esas criaturas.

—Darién… — Serena dijo antes que los generales dijeran lo obvio y Lita alzó sus hombros en derrota.

—No dijeron nada de él, quizá el policía no llego. Aún así, tú y yo, debemos ir para allá.

Nephrite tragó saliva, llevó sus manos a las raíces de su cabello y con los ojos cerrados dirigió su vista al cielo. No existían tales cosas como la coincidencia, en ese hospital tenía que estar Darién, de nuevo en problemas. Y el Cristal de Plata seguía incompleto, una reliquia inútil para todos ellos pese a su legendario poder ya que nadie lo poseía y la princesa jamás apareció.

—Yo las llevaré ahí — Nephrite logró decir, derrotado por la situación, sin ningún poder sería un lastre para la batalla, pero ellas podían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—Todo saldrá bien — Serena dijo con amabilidad, sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas. Ella seguía siendo una niña, pero él iba a confiar, no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Había habido un disparo, luego todo fue tan rápido que Darién aún no sabía cómo Kido logró ponerlos a salvo en uno de los cuartos vacíos del hospital psiquiátrico.

Con solo la luz de la ventana, el cuarto parecía una fría caverna y el aroma a animal muerto era más fuerte mientras más cercanía al ras del piso.

Las manos de Darién comenzaron a jugar con la caja musical, sospechando que las cosas solo podrían empeorar mientras más tiempo pasara.

Una parte de él veía el futuro en ráfagas amorfas, a veces el color azul de una falda corta acompañada de lazos rojos, cabello dorado bañado de luna y brevemente, colores carmesí jugando con la vida, pero la sensación más vivida, la que lo mareaba, era la de una sombra de muerte que él ya conocía pese haber olvidado el nombre.

Y esa cosa, la horrible criatura del mal, quería a Darién. Eso lo sabía él dentro de sus entrañas.

—Esas cosas, ¿qué sabes de ellas? — el inspector Kido preguntó, sentado a un lado de Darién era menos intimidante, y su voz era muy baja así que fallaba en ser autoritaria.

—Son youmas — así es como les decía Sailor Moon —. Eso es todo lo que se.

Lo mejor, pensó Darién, era mantenerse callado y no decir nada sobre Nephrite y sus habilidades de crear youmas, ni de Jadeite y su pasado criminal. El nerviosismo por ocultar la verdad se reflejó en sus manos tímidas y labios tersos pese a sus mejores intentos y se vio obligado a desviar la mirada.

—Endymion…. — el oficial sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Darién, sus uñas logrando atravesar la tela, aún así Darién fue incapaz de mover ni un músculo al sentir el metal bajo su barbilla—. No engañas a nadie. Endymion. Desde aquella época, cuando el reino de la Luna vivía, tu engañaste a la princesa mientras te revolcabas con Beryl y Metallia, ¿verdad?

—¿Metallia?

Ese era el nombre de aquella criatura creciendo en el centro del hospital, su voz rocosa vertebrando sobre los cimientos del lugar y Darién tragó saliva al recordar aquella maldad pura, la misma que lo sedujo aquella vez cuando fue atrapado por Gatu...

Darién recordó, en ese instante, la furia en su sangre y su deseo de matarlos a todos. Sus poderes, sin que él se moviera, actuaron para decorar el lugar de personas marchitas, como flores sin pétalos colgando de ramas asesinas pese a su olor a madera.

Todas esas personas,eran criminales pero tenían sueños, familias, anhelos de un mañana que Darién había destruido por ser débil y dejarse convencer de ser usado por Metallia.

El metal bajo su barbilla era frío, lo había sido desde que Kido decidió poner el cañón bajo la cabeza de Darién, y él contuvo su deseo de gritar. Quería hacerse un ovillo y negar lo que había hecho con sus poderes, pero su vida estaba en juego así que solo empezó a respirar con dificultad, apretó los dientes y habló con voz quebrada.

—Los oficiales de policía deben proteger a las personas, no amenazarlas con una pistola — Darién reprendió, su voz un hilo. El cañón forzo su cara más arriba y Darién sintió irritación por la situación — ¿Qué cree que hace?

—Jamas te enseñaron modales, ¿verdad? — Kido apartó el arma, se puso de pie y volvió a apuntar a Darién, esta vez directo a su frente.

En un milisegundo, Darién se percató de algo que era verdad incluso aunque su alma estaba rota al recordar sus crímenes: él no quería morir.

* * *

—¿Otro disparo? —Sailor Mercury alzó su cabeza, abandonando su laptop por un segundo — Debemos ir a investigar.

—Esos youmas son humanos — Sailor Venus dijo tras negar con su cabeza —. El edificio está lleno de ellos, si vamos sin Sailor Moon nos pondremos en peligro a nosotras y ellos.

—¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! ¡Ese debió ser un policía y está en problemas!

Sailor Venus asintió con su cabeza, era inútil decir a Mercury que todo estaba en su imaginación, así que honestidad sería. Las otras podrían no aceptar razones e ir al rescate de otros sin importar qué, pero Mercury sí entendía que a veces eran necesarios los sacrificios.

Desde la primera vez, Venus supo que sólo Mercury sabia lo que era abandonar sus sueños por el bien mayor. Amy había dejado clases, sin importarle su reputación, para ayudar a las Scouts. Las otras no entendían el significado de esa acción, lo que Amy demostraba cada vez que atendía una llamada de scouts a un a costa de su educación. Venus sí podía, porque ella también abandonó sus sueños, ser una estrella, después de todo, era poco en comparación del enorme deber de salvar al mundo. Aún así dolía renunciar.

Venus volvió a repetir su punto.

— Si vamos, muchas personas terminarán muertas. Metallia está ahí y debemos encontrar a su vasallo más leal, después, podremos curar a los demás. Sin embargo, eso es imposible sin Sailor Moon.

—Pero…

—Es necesario.

Una vida a cambio del bien de cientos.

Mercury entendió y bajo la mirada, sus labios temblando al darse cuenta que no podían hacer nada.

Su laptop bipeo y todo el color de su cara se perdió.

—¡Oh, no! Dios mío...Mina. Hay nuevos rastros de youmas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

— Dios, afuera de aquí. La computadora localizó tres personas volviéndose youmas…les tenemos que decir a las chicas.

—Las malas noticias siguen apilandose — Venus dijo entre dientes y abrió su comunicador —. Chicas...hay más youmas en la ciudad.

—No puede ser — Serena y Lita contestaron al unisono, ambas con sus cachetes pegados uno contra el otro. La imagen cambió a Sailor Mars, que parecía muy malhumorada y a punto de estallar en llamas no metafóricas. Aún así logró recobrar la compostura tras agarrar aire por la boca.

—¿Nos vamos a dividir? — la Sailor preguntó inmediatamente, lista para escuchar las órdenes.

—El hospital psiquiátrico es prioridad — Mercury dijo con firmeza, Venus la miró sorprendida —. Si no hacemos algo rápido, todos los pacientes serán consumidos por Metallia.

—¿Qué hay de la gente aquí afuera? ¿Solo los abandonamos? — Lita preguntó, su voz casi al borde de los gritos.

—¿Y si nos dividimos como dijo Mars? — Serena preguntó en voz baja — Mars y Jupiter se encargan de retener los youmas aquí afuera y yo voy con ustedes...jaja, perdón...no sé que estoy diciendo. Mercury debe tener un mejor plan.

—Con Mars fuera bastará. Además, ella es la única además de ti que puede exorcizar a los youmas o inmovilizarlos sin lastirmarlos mucho — Venus dijo en su mejor tono de líder, tomando la palabra por Mercury.

—Pero...—Serena comenzó a negar pero la voz de un hombre acortó la oración.

—Es un buen plan.

Venus casi dejó caer el transmisor al escuchar aquella voz de hombre que ella repudiaba con fuerza desde antes de nacer.

—¿Qué? Sailor Moon, Jupiter, ¿quién está con ustedes? — Mercury indagó, sus ojos duros al imaginar diversos escenarios en su cabeza, pensando una situación peor tras otra.

—Jadeite, Nephrite y Malakite. Sí, están de nuestro lado — Lita contestó y antes de que Mina preguntara por qué los generales las estaban ayudando, les dió la respuesta —. Darién está en ese hospital y ellos quieren salvarlo.

Por supuesto, Venus miró al atardecer, ese hombre no podía mantenerse lejos del peligro por una semana. Ser el guardián de un planeta causaba eventos que parecían ser hechas por un destino burlón.

—Mars, Zoicite y Jadeite se quedarán afuera, lidiando con los youmas. El resto iremos con ustedes — la voz de Malakite ordenó y se escuchó un poco la voz de Jadeite discutiendo, pero estaba demasiado lejos del audicular así que Venus no entendió nada.

—¡Es un gran plan! — Serena contestó feliz — ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Podemos confiar en ellos? — Mercury preguntó después de alejar el dedo de Venus de los botones, algo necesario para evitar ser escuchadas.

—No sé. Serena confía en ellos. Y nosotros en Serena... además, no tenemos opción — Venus volvió a comunicarse — Entonces sigamos la idea del viejo canoso. Aquí las esperamos chicas.

Ni siquiera dió oportunidad a Malakite de devolver el insulto. Con una sonrisa en los labios, ocultó el comunicador de nuevo.

—No les dijimos nada de los disparos…¿crees que Darién...?

Venus volvió su vista al edificio y frunció el ceño. Las cosas estaban mejor que antes si los generales ayudaban de nuevo, pero aún así, podrían volver a caer en manos de Metallia si creían que con eso ayudarían a Darién.

O Darién podría caer en manos de Metallia como lo hizo en la bodega de criminales, pero con esa criatura tan cerca de él, con una posesión directa, la posibilidad de salvarlo sería prácticamente imposible. Tal vez, matarlo sería la única opción.

Una vida a cambio del planeta. Ese era un sacrificio que Venus temía ser incapaz de hacer.

* * *

Rojo y caliente. Sus manos eran incapaces de cubrir la herida de la que resbalaba la sangre como agua.

Su hija, su amada Saori había nacido prematura, aún podía recordar la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus manos, tan pequeña y frágil. Ella se había vuelto una señorita muy hermosa con un alma fuerte y un increíble sentido de justicia. Y él no podría verla casarse. Dolía...su amada hija... él quería verla.

Alejó sus manos de la herida, asustado por los pensamientos que no eran suyos y su mano ensangrentada fue a su propio costado para sobar una herida que no existía.

Darién Chiba, ese era su nombre y él estaba bien, no tenía ninguna hija ni estaba desangrándose en el piso de un hospital de la muerte invadido por youmas.

Kido, en cambio, sí estaba muriendo. El padre de Saori estaba muriendo y era culpa de Darién. No, era culpa de él mismo, Darién solo se había defendido ¿verdad?

Darién se forzó a calmar sus nervios y volvió a hacer presión a la herida abierta, sin saber si era mejor o peor que la bala hubiera salido, por el momento el oficial Kido sangraba por dos hoyos en lugar de uno. La sangre de alguna forma, le sacaba vuelta a la caja musical que descansaba a las rodillas de Darién pero no a sus pantalones sucios.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Darién tardaron en lograr descifrar las formas de la mujer y hombre que lo miraban desde el marco de la puerta.

—Está herido — Darién dijo con prisa — Ayudenlo.

—Sí, lo haremos. Endymion —una voz horriblemente familiar dijo.

Darién, tan sutil como pudo, ocultó la caja musical con su mano izquierda y la guardo en su bolsillo, todo el tiempo sin apartar la vista de la persona que lo odiaba sin razón y Darién odiaba desde el principio.

Liar sonrió y caminó hacia él sin importarle que las suelas de su zapatos blancos se ensusiaran.

—Metallia, en su gloria, a ordenado por ti...— Liar dijo mientras se acercaba e intentó patear a Darién, pero Lyreb se apresuró a interponerse en medio del enfermero y el muchacho.

—No te preocupes — Lyreb agitó su cabeza, se incó y colocó su mano en el antebrazo de Darién, su tono amable pese a la situación—. Todo estará mejor dentro de poco.

Darién sabía que no lo estaría. Qué dentro de poco las cosas serían más horribles porque la energía de Metallia seguían creciendo en todo el lugar, sofocando todo con su olor putrido. Aún así, alzo su barbilla, llevó sus hombros hacia atrás y miró a Lyreb directo a los ojos.

—Esta herido. Ayudenlo.

Lyreb contestó sin humor, sus ojos fijos en Darién se volvieron duros, pero tras un segundo se suavizaron.

—Bien. Así será.

Darién sintió una energía golpear contra su estómago y tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos para no impactar por completo contra el suelo.

Lyreb, bañada en las sombras de Metallia, parecía no ser ella misma.

—Jamas vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono Endymion. Jamás.

Darién ni siquiera se obligó a lucir menos confrontaciónal, todos sus gestos duros pese a la situación y al hecho de que no tenía ni la mayor idea de porque todos le llamaban Endymion o porque el nombre sí sonaba como suyo.

* * *

Sailor Moon sintió un pequeño dolor en la garganta, como si necesitara llorar. Era injusto que al pensar en Darién solo pudiera sufrir.

Los generales no habían revelado mucho de Endymion, solo que había muerto en el ataque a la Luna, como las demás. Eso bastó para que Serena recordara brevemente la faz sin vida de su amado y el ensordecedor dolor que la atrevesó al saber que él había...incapaz de pensar en aquella palabra, intentó concentrarse en el hecho de que Darién seguía vivo.

Muchas veces, cuando él estaba cerca, ella sintió escalofríos, el dolor fantasma de su muerte que la siguió al presente tal advertencia de que debía alejarse de él.

El destino había sido cruel, Sailor Moon pensó mientras veía el edificio transformado por la energía de Metallia. La vida les dió una oportunidad a Serenity y a Endymion de alejarse uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo lo había hecho a él resplandecientemente guapo una vez más y a ella una joven enamorada.

—Ya no se ni en qué estoy pensando — Sailor Moon dijo y talló sus ojos antes de que pudieran verlanlos demás.

Malakite y Sailor Venus, demasiado ocupados en una batalla de ego para decidir el mejor plan no notaron ese gesto, pero Júpiter sí.

—Todo estará bien. Recuerda que ya destruimos a esa cosa antes y en su propio territorio en el Polo Norte, esto será más sencillo.

—Lo será solo si vamos en este instante — Nephrite dijo con fuerza a los dos líderes del equipo —. El príncipe está en problemas. Puedo escuchar a Metallia llamándolo.

—Yuks — Júpiter dijo, asqueada por la idea —. Que tienen los pervertidos contra él.

—No creo que sea algo de eso — Mercury opinó, aunque una sombra apareció en su cara al reflexionar las palabras.

—Metallia solo quiere entrar en su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo — Venus dijo sin pensar y todos los demás palidecieron, incluso Malakite se volvió blanco bajo su piel morena. Sailor Moon sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Nosotras contra Metallia, ellos buscan a Darién.

—Todos juntos. Encontramos al príncipe Endymion y después ustedes irán contra Metallia.

Venus y Malakite intercambiaron miradas, retandose con la vista. Venus guiñó a Malakite y se dirigió a Sailor Moon.

—Eres la única que puede derrotar a Metallia y ellos apenas y tienen poderes.

—Exacto, si nos encontramos con los youmas, no podremos proteger al príncipe.

—¿Júpiter podría ir con ustedes? — Sailor Moon ofreció aunque su alma suplicaba ir por Darién. Aún así, una parte de ella recordó que él era Tuxedo Mask, así que tenía que estar bien. Tuxedo Mask era muy fuerte y jamás tenía miedo, así que todo saldria bien.

* * *

Liar sonrió con sus dientes y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Darién, desde sus pies descalzos atados a la cama al cabello negro desalineado. Después, con un trapo húmedo limpió la sangre del policía de los cachetes de Darién.

—Tan sucio...me trae recuerdos — Liar levantó su mano, dejando el trapo en el cachete de Darién y se puso de pie —. Te gustaba salir a la lluvia y volver sucio...eras tan estúpido. Un niño demente sin nadie, huérfano...y YO te tenía que ayudar a limpiarte. Igual que ahora un completo inútil, una basura sucia que nadie quería...oh...eso me recuerda...

El enfermero comenzó a jugar con una de las ataduras sobre la mano de Darién, liberandola poco a poco.

—Sabes, los doctores que te operaron unos meses atrás, dijeron algo curioso... sí, sí. Y yo tambien te vi, tu cuello y espalda, esas marcas no eran de una mujer... Sucio, completamente sucio. Nadie jamás podría querer algo como tú. No me mires así, pronto ya no serás nada gracias a Metallia. No hay mucha diferencia: no eres nada.

Las palabras las susurró en el oido de Darién y apenas logró esquivar el puño de la mano recién liberada. Tenía marcas rojas por el forcejeo pero Darién no sentía el dolor.

—Alguien más ayudará a cambiarte. Yo tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes cosas que te hagan. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti si todo falla.

Darién apretó sus dientes, el deseo de matar a Liar zumbando en sus oídos con la voz ronca de Metallia. Respiró profundo y rechazó la oferta de aquella criatura. Nunca más volvería a ser ese monstruo que mataba sin discriminación.

Revisó su bolsillo y sacó su caja musical. Esa era la prueba de dos cosas: de su cordura y que Sailor Moon venceria. Mientras, él iba a esperar y ser valiente. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-A veces quiero cambiar la categoría a M. Este fic salió con más ataques sexuales de lo esperado. Y pues, ya les advierto que siguen un par más. Alguien comentó que mi fic le recordaba a "El Perfume". Hace años leí una reseña y me inspiró un poco con eso de las personas siendo dominadas por sus sentidos y cayendo a la lujuria extrema. Tuvo sentido para mí, así que aquí, especialmenes la gente ya corrompida, se vuelve medio loca con Darién, pues solo tocandolo pueden ver el mundo colorido.**

 **-Muchas gracias a Nora, Caro, Nancy, Ioremmac y Yannin, su apoyo es indispensable para abrir Word y ponerme a escribir el último capítulo. Aún no está terminado, pero si recibo varios reviews Hoy tal vez lo termine hoy mismo.**

 **-Por cierto, estoy a punto de llegar al final y por alguna razón eso me asusta subir los episodios que faltan. Agradecería un poco de apoyo, incluso el típico "por favor, sube el siguiente capítulo" sirve para mis nervios.**


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

—¿Este lugar está más vacío de lo que esperaba? — Sailor Venus comentó, sorprendida de que solamente habían encontrado un youma al entrar, uno que ni siquiera les presto atención.

—Es muy curioso — Mercury se unió a la conversación —. Pero aún así hay muchas señales de youmas y no puedo ubicar bien a Metallia. Quizá este en la primera planta del ala este.

—O en el sótano. Por eso es mejor que hayamos entrado por la azotea en lugar de la entrada trasera o principal. Esos lugares deben estar llenos de youmas...Es obvio que el que está acargo no sabe nada de estrategia —Venus sonrió, feliz de que las cosas estaban marchando bien y se detuvo en seco, después asomó su cabeza a uno de los cuartos —. Miren eso...

—¿Ese es un youma? ¿Por qué está dando vueltas en círculos? ¿Lo curo?

—Debe ser un paciente de aquí...es terrible, pero creo que muy pocos tienen la coherencia para pelear contra nosotras. Curarlos los pondría en mayor peligro pues serían humanos en medio de youmas. Es probable que el personal este infectado también así que tenemos que tener cuidado de ellos.

Sailor Moon miró al youma dando vueltas en círculos, su forma la de una mariposa gigante. Era algo triste de presenciar y para intentar olvidar lo trágico de la situación, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, comeremos un enorme pastel de fresas. Hay que aprovechar que Darién casi va a cumplir años. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le gusta más el chocolate..pero yo quiero uno de fresas.

Sailor Venus sonrió, se aseguró que no había ningún youma en el pasillo y habló, también feliz de dejar olvidado por unos minutos la plática sobre youmas.

—Los dos. Y otro de leches.

—Tambien sushis. Debe haber sushis y...carne asada — Sailor Mercury agregó, una sonrisa suave en sus labios y ojos amables al pensar en el futuro.

—Muy bien. Es una promesa, tengamos una enorme fiesta.

La otras accedieron con sus cabezas, felices de tener un futuro que esperar y una razón para pelear.

* * *

Sailor Júpiter rodó sus ojos. Malakite y Nephrite avanzaban a paso de tortuga, cada uno de sus movimientos llenos de sigilo y temerosos de cada sonido que hacían se detenían cada esquina. A ese paso jamás encontrarían a Darién.

La verdadera razón de la molestia de Lita, sin embargo, poco tenía que ver con Darién. Ella era mujer, ellos eran hombres y en ese momento, cuidando de que no los lastimaran los youmas, Lita volvía a tomar el rol que la sociedad definía como masculino.

Quizá sí ella fuera una pequeña niña esbelta como Serena, no le importaría mucho, pero Lita era muy alta y desde los doce, más de una vez le dijeron que parecía niño, que ella no era una mujer femenina. Eso dolía.

Era una paradoja, su cuerpo le recordaba todos los meses que era mujer y su figura era ideal para ser modelo, pero su altura y fuerza, también producto de su cuerpo, eran considerados una ofensa para la sociedad.

Por lo menos, Malakite y Nephrite eran más altos, de hombros anchos y mentones varoniles pese a su falta de barba. Aún así, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, sus cabellos eran largos y usaban aretes, remanentes de una moda muerta. Esas cosas los volvia una paradoja en la sociedad y Jupiter decidio dejar de pensar en ello.

La misión era rescatar a Darien, no filosofar sobre las apariencias de las personas. Siguió caminando, un poco menos molesta pero incapaz de evitar por completo fruncir el ceño. Escucharon zapatos caminando alejándose y los dos generales esperaron a que Júpiter se asomará por el pasillo de las escaleras.

El youma tomo un elevador, y Júpiter les indicó con la mano a los dos hombres que la siguieran.

—¿Escuché algo en ese cuarto? —Malakite dijo girandose sobre su eje, decidiendo tomar el lado derecho en lugar del izquierdo que Júpiter eligió. El general, sin hacer ruido logró abrir la puerta, se asomó y llamo a los otros dos con su mano libre —Hay un humano dentro.

Júpiter se asomó por la comisura entre la pared y la puerta, su cabeza debajo de la de Malakite. Sus ojos se volvieron grandes al reconocer a la persona acostada en la cama.

Abrio más la puerta, después avanzó con pasos fuertes y la única razón para no alzar al sujeto por la camisa es que él tenía el estómago vendado por completo. Él parpadeó al verla y se forzó a sentarse utilizando sus brazos de apoyo.

—Sailor Júpiter, es un honor conocerla.

Ella abrió la boca, confundida por la situación. Toda su ira marchitada. Nephrite, en cambio, miro al oficial con desprecio.

—Así que oficial Kido, ¿verdad?

El oficial alzó una ceja desafiante y Júpiter colocó un brazo entre los hombres por respeto a las heridas del hombre. Kido miró a los generales y después a Júpiter sopesando la situación.

—Requiero hablar con usted en privado, Sailor Jupiter.

—No —Jupiter negó con la cabeza —. Estamos en medio de algo importante, no vamos a perder tiempo con secretos.

—¡¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?! Ellos son los gen..— Kido se silenció así mismo, Júpiter observó a los otros dos hombres en la habitación en búsqueda de respuestas. No sabía como Kido estaba enterado de ellos, pero tras pensar el asunto un segundo decidió que eso no importaba.

—Los generales del Negaverso. Sí, Sailor Moon los purificó y estamos trabajando juntos —Jupiter dijo honestamente, necesitaba información y mentir no la consiguiría — Darién Chiba, ¿dónde está él?

Kido se sentó sobre sus piernas, la cama tronando con el cambio de peso, después, él sonrió como loco, una energía negativa creciendo en él.

—No pude matar a esa cosa, a Endymion, ese maldito. Y ahora está de nuevo junto a Metallia, debí haberlo matado. Pero esquivó la bala, esa cosa esquivó la bala.

Jupiter retrocedió un paso, asustada por esas palabras. Nephrite colocó una mano amable sobre su hombro para sostenerla. Ella sintió sudor en sus guantes y su cabeza ligera. Él era un policía, su deber era proteger la vida de los inocentes y le había disparado a un hombre indefenso.

Darién era una persona llena de defectos, pero la había salvado, habían visto películas juntos y Lita lo dejó ir con el policía sin sospechar que uno de los mismos pilares de la justicia podría ser capaz de un acto tan ruin como apuntarle con su arma.

—¡¿Cómo pudo?! — gritó y él despertó de su manía al ver el rostro infantil de Júpiter brillar de furia —. Usted es un policía, ustedes salvan personas, ¡no les disparan! ¿Cómo...?

—Era necesario — Kido dijo sin titubear e incluso cuando Malakite lo tomo por la parte de enfrente de su traje, su atención siguió fija en Júpiter —. El mundo estará mejor sin ese mentiroso. Incluso en el pasado, ese maldito príncipe solo causó problemas y solo merece el tiro de gracia.

—¡Bastardo!

Malakite lanzó a Kido contra un estante y Jupiter salto de la impresión pero se recuperó rápido. Tomo fuerza y caminó hacia el oficial, dando su espalda a los dos generales. En ese momento, no le importo ni un poco que pudieran ser traidores.

—Darien salvó mi vida, ha salvado la vida de las demás también...y usted, _usted_ llegó al templo, ¡le prometió a los ojos a una niña que no había razón para preocuparse!...¡Usted es el mentiroso!

Jupiter cerró sus ojos, molesta al ver que Kido no pedía siquiera una disculpa. Incapaz de continuar en el mismo lugar que Kido o esperar a que la energía de Metallia lo dominará, Júpiter salió de la habitación hecha furia. Nephrite la alcanzó un poco después, su tono fue gentil pese a la situación.

—Gracias por apoyar al príncipe.

—De nada — Júpiter dijo entre dientes, después recargó su cabeza contra la pared —Ni siquiera se porque estoy temblando. Darién está bien, en algún lugar de aquí, pero bien..y...¡una pistola! ¡Dios!

Una pistola, una bala, una muerte trágicamente normal como la explosión de una turbina en medio vuelo. Y se suponía que todo estaba bien, sus papás habían abordado el avión confiando en que llegarían a salvo como Darién subió a esa patrulla sin sospechar nada.

Pero esta vez, Lita tenía la fuerza para cambiar las cosas.

Se irguió, apretó su mandíbula y miró al recién llegado de Malakite. Ellos eran generales y entendían mejor como funcionaba Metallia.

—¿A dónde? —les preguntó sin titubear.

—Si lo capturaron, debe estar cerca a Metallia — Malakite teorizó.

—Entonces vamos allá.

Ella caminó con resolución, una mujer segura de su propia voluntad y los dos generales la siguieron como si con ello se volvieran guardianes de ella. Los tres estaban seguros de sus pasos.

* * *

Lo habían obligado a vestir únicamente un kimono azul marino con líneas doradas de decorando los bordes inferiores. Un hombre youma que era feliz gritando cada ciertos segundos colocó una corona de flores marchitas en su cabeza y la silla de ruedas tenía decaídas rosas negras por todos lados. Para su buena suerte, nadie había pensado en quitarle la caja musical que sostenía entre sus manos así que podía lograr mantener el aspecto digno que se esperaba de él. Tenía que confiar en Serena y ser paciente.

—Ante ustedes, el príncipe Endymion — una youma con dos pares de bocas exclamó, la boca superior hablando y la inferior tarareando una rima infantil, la imagen pura de la locura disfrazada de rojos.

Los youmas aplaudieron con su llegada, como un público feliz que observaba todo desde las paredes del espacioso bañario. La silla fue empujada hasta el medio del enorme lugar, muestra de la mansión que alguna vez fue antes de ser hospital. La doctora Lyreb lo esperaba sentada al borde de la bañera, a diferencia de los demás era humana.

—Principe Endymion — ella le sonrió amable, sus ojos cálidos pese a que su piel erizada daba señas de que tenía frío y apenas lograba a cubrirse con su ropa fina.

Ella también vestía un kimono, pero púrpura, y a diferencia de él, ella no lo había sujetado bien pues la mitad de sus senos estaban a la vista, pero su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, la que lo esperaba en cada sesión sin falta

El mismo youma que se ponía feliz al gritar, levantó a Darién de la silla y entró al agua caliente de la enorme bañera, mientras la doctora se ponia de pie, actuando como una bella e imponente estatua que vigilaba todo con sus ojos rojos desde afuera del agua.

Otro youma, vestido con la bata de doctor, con botones por cabello y un cuchillo en su mano azul, entró al agua seguido por un youma delgado que caminaba como perro pese a su apariencia humana.

—Nuestra diosa a hablado, me ha hablado, y pide que bauticemos al príncipe Endymion en su sangre, pues en él surgirá Metallia para guiarnos al futuro.

El youma que sostenía a Darién lo bajo al agua y Darién quedó de rodillas frente al youma-doctor. El agua le llegaba a la pelvis y estaba demasiado caliente para intentar meter sus manos para apoyar su peso en ellas también. De cualquier forma, no iba a hacerlo, pues eso significaba soltar su tesoro.

—Con la sangre de Metallia te bautizo— el doctor dijo y corto su antebrazo, dejando que el líquido frío y negro de su herida cayera encima de la cabeza de Darién y las gotas bajaron por la barbilla del muchacho hasta caer al agua transparente.

Después el doctor hizo algo inesperado, sin pensarlo mucho, con el mismo cuchillo ensangrentado, degolló el cuello del youma a su lado, dejando que la sangre tiñera el agua. Darién contuvo su grito entre sus dientes apretados y miró al doctor con odio, intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Ella, Metallia, comenzó a aparecer al borde de su visión y Darién apretó sus dientes mientras la negaba.

—Deja a Metallia pasar dentro de ti — el doctor tocó la frente de Darién y lo sujeto por el cabello. En cuanto hubo contacto físico, Darién supo que algo había cambiado en el doctor. En los ojos del doctor estaba ocurriendo lo que Darién había visto en los ojos de muchas otras personas que lo habían tocado antes.

El doctor cayó de rodillas frente a Darién y lo miro con algo que envió escalofríos a la espalda de el muchacho y lo hizo sentirse más sucio que cuando la sangre de Metallia lo toco.

—Metallia dice que él no la quiere aceptar en su cuerpo. Yo, mis súbditos, soy el elegido para volver a nuestro príncipe digno de Metallia. Llevenlo al piso del baño para continuar el ritual. Para hacerlo mío y de la gloriosa Metallia.

Darién fue sacado del agua y forzado a yacer acostado en el suelo, la corona marchita de flores resbalando al suelo.

Respirar se volvió difícil y cuando uno de los youmas con piel resbalosa lo volteó boca abajo y unas cuerdas viscosas lo mantuvieron inmovil sujeto al suelo, Darién tragó un grito de terror. Una voz cavernosa comenzó a sonar en su oido, diciéndole que si la aceptaba ya no habría más dolor. Darién apretó la caja musical en su mano derecha y negó la tentación de Metallia con su cabeza. Esta vez no iba a perder el control ni dejarse llevar por esa energía oscura. Tenía que confiar en Serena.

El aliento caliente del doctor en su oreja lo hizo sentir nauseabundo y cuando la mano del hombre entró por la parte baja de su kimono, Darién apretó los dientes. No iba a dejar que lo destruyeran. Darién sintió el peso del doctor sobre su espalda y sujeto con más fuerza su caja musical intentando no poner atención al doctor.

El doctor youma tenia otras intenciones, como si buscará anunciar su propósito con la boca, el doctor comenzó a gemir encima de Darién de una forma que él empezaba a odiar cada segundo un poco más. Metallia empezó a reír cuando Darién soltó un gemido entre sus dientes.

Liar tenía razón, Darién iba a terminar sucio por dentro y fuera. Sus dedos sintieron el metal de la caja metálica y se forzó a solamente sentir el frío objeto en su mano y nada más. No iba a caer en las manos de Metallia jamas aunque sus burlas eran casi tangibles sobre su piel como la mano del doctor.

Debajo de las burlas, estaba una promesa de detener todo, de evitar que el doctor terminará de quitarle el kimono y en su paladar sintió la sangre de Metallia mezclada con su saliva, implorando que le diera entrada a su corrupción.

Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza e intentó forcejear contra sus ataduras aunque su piel de rasgazaba con cada intento y sin miedo de abrir la herida de su muñeca de nuevo. Iba a pelear con sus propias fuerzas, rechazando a Metallia incluso si fallaba.

Iba a fallar.

Un peso muerto cayó sobre él en ese instante y después, las ataduras en sus manos, piernas y cintura desaparecieron como agua. Él se sentó inmediatamente, tirando el cuerpo (completamente humano) del doctor a su lado. Otras dos personas yacían muertas en medio de los youmas y él se les quedó mirando hasta que el sonido de unas zapatillas lo hizo girarse.

Caminando hacia él, Lyreb parecía un demonio con su piel verde, ojos rojizos y violenta cabellera carmesí. Sangre brotaba de su nariz pese a su maniaca sonrisa.

— El doctor consiguió hacerse de este manicomio gracias a la sangre de Metallia — Lyreb dijo y le dió una patada al cadáver — Él realmente creía que Metallia lo eligió a él. Era un idiota.

Lyreb saco un pañuelo y limpió la sangre negra de la frente de Darién, él apartó la mano de ella, reconociendo finalmente la lujuria en su mirada, más callada que en el doctor, pero incapaz de ocultarse por completo.

Ella respondió al rechazo con violencia y lo abofeteo.

—Nuestra reina quiere replicar lo que desató tu aceptación la última vez — ella le dijo entre dientes, sus ojos llamas del infierno— La única razón por la que esos youmas no te hacen su juguete por turnos es por mi. Únicamente mío.

Darién no estaba seguro si ser usado por Beryl sería diferente a los youmas o al doctor. Ella volvió a sonreír amable al ver el miedo de él, también sus ojos habían sido suaves al decir que Darién era suyo.

—Yo te amo Endymion. No permitiré que te hieran — la mujer miro hacia los youmas y todos empezaron a moverse como marionetas, saliendo del cuarto de una forma mecánica. Ella sonrió a Darien y sin ningún esfuerzo arrebato la caja musical de sus manos y la arrojó al otro extremo del baño —. Te gustará, solo dame la oportunidad.

—Beryl...no — él no sabía que esperaba al decir eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque le llamaba Beryl a la doctora, pero quería que ella se detuviera.

No quería que ella tomara su mano izquierda entre las de ella, o que besara sus nudillos con afecto, como si el fuera una especie de Dios griego al que ella alababa con su sensual boca y acariaba con manos que eran escurridizas y se negaban a dejar su piel sola.

A diferencia del doctor y Gatu, Lyreb era gentil, como una amante buscando seducir a su esposo y eso confudia a su cuerpo incapaz de decidir si quería aceptar las caricias mientras su mente gritaba que no. Al final, su cuerpo decidió no huir ni responder.

Él no quería. Respirar era difícil y ya no tenía su caja musical para desviar su atención.

—Lloras aún por el amor de esa mujer, principe. Ella te abandonó, se olvidó de ti y te dejo solo— Beryl dijo, su largo dedo limpiando una lágrima sucia del cachete de Darién —. Pero si me eliges a mi, seras rey de toda la Galaxia conmigo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Jamás te dejare solo.

Sin la manifestación física de la promesa de su amor, Darién se sentía desnudo y abandonado, su alma al descubierto esperando la estocada que la envenenaría. Y su cuerpo dejo de ser suyo, Darién no era la persona siendo besada ni tocada, ya no era el muchacho a quien un doctor bautizo en sangre o intentó desnudar, tampoco era una farsa de príncipe que Nephrite o Jadeite corrían a salvar.

Sin cerrar los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en su lugar de los sueños, el castillo de pristino blanco alzándose sobre él y a sus pies, como siempre, la sombra existía, algo que era una parte de Darién por siempre.

—Ella está en problemas. Nosotros estamos en problemas — la sombra dijo con tristeza. Su voz era la de un principe, uno resignado a la tristeza y melancolía.

Darién vio las nubes rojas de Metallia en el horizonte, pero no les presto atención. Su sombra había dicho que ella tenía problemas y eso era suficiente para que él tomara la decisión que debió hacer meses atrás: caminó hacia la fuente y vio su reflejo.

Un muchacho, con sombrero de copa, frac negro y una máscara sobre sus ojos lo esperaba.

Sailor Moon era Serena, su princesa. Tuxedo Mask siempre estuvo con ella desde el principio. Las nubes de Metallia seguían acercándose, más rápido que antes.

—¿Estoy loco? — le preguntó a su reflejo, una de sus manos acariciando el agua, del otro lado una mano encantada replicó el gesto —. No sé...¿hubiera sido mejor si hace once años, el accidente fuera mi final? No sé...¿Ella está en problemas? ¿Ella...?

Serena con sonrisas de primavera, ojos azules que ocultaban la luna y la calidez del verano en cada acción de su cuerpo, aquella niña que lanzó papel y zapatos a su cabeza, la que le prometió protegerlo cuando él jamás ofreció nada a cambio, ella que le llamó antipático incontables veces y fue a rescatarlo de un mar de espinas sin pedir la minima gratitud...esa mujer a la que él más amaba en todo el mundo, ella estaba en problemas.

Pero él no podía ni siquiera protegerse a si mismo.

* * *

Sailor Moon abrió la puerta de la enorme sala decorada en blancos rasgados de rojo y respiró profundo pese a que no había nadie en el lugar.

Mercury avanzó tres pasos adentro con la cautela digna de quién sabe estar en terreno peligroso, Venus, en cambio, plantó sus pies firmes, zapatillas resonando en las lozas del piso.

Las tres, al mismo tiempo, alzaron sus cabezas al techo donde un calendabro con ramas en formas de brazos verdes colgaba prendido de una tela de un putrido color negro. Una gota resbaló por uno de las ramas, cayendo al suelo y resonando por todas las paredes.

—Eso no es normal —Mercury comentó mientras Sailor Moon escondía medio cuerpo detrás de ella.

Metallia estaba ahí, Sailor Moon podía escuchar las burlas milenarias, la maldad espeluznante que una vez mató todo lo que la princesa Serenity amó. En ese entonces, casi olvidado por ella, ninguno de sus esfuerzos lograron salvar a nadie y al estar frente a esa presencia de nuevo, las cicatrices ardían pese a no existir ya en su piel.

Antes de poder decir algo, unos pasos resonaron en la sala y bajando por unas escaleras bajo un hombre idéntico a Nephrite, pero su cara era del color de la porcelana y sus ojos cafes, además vestía un traje de enfermero en lugar de pantalones y saco gris.

El hombre les sonrió al verlas y la forma en que las revisó hizo sentir a Sailor Moon descubierta y deseando tener un pantalón de uniforme en lugar de la pequeña minifalda. Mercury también se hizo pequeña ante la mirada del sujeto y llevó una mano sobre su pecho intentado ocultarse más de esa persona con sonrisa malvada.

Venus fue la única que se mantuvo firme pese a los ojos lacivos del hombre y ella se interpuso en la línea de visión de él, dejando que sus horrible mirada cayera solo en ella.

—¿Quien eres?

—No es obvio...soy Maxfield — el hombre lamio sus labios y Mercury y Sailor Moon se sujetaron una a la otra —. El príncipe me espera, así que tendré que acabar con ustedes rápido.

Tenía que ser mentira, esa cosa no podía ser Nephrite, pero aún así, las tres titubearon. La cara y voz eran iguales y Sailor Moon no sabía qué hacer. No iba a poder lanzar su tiara contra su propio aliado.

Venus rechinó sus dientes y atacó con sus cadenas, rompiendo el suelo delante del hombre, después, volvió a intentar atacar a la figura que ni siquiera intentó moverse para esquivarlo.

Sailor Moon solo pudo gritar

* * *

—¡Esta llamando!

Su reflejo o sus labios mismos dijeron, Darién no estaba seguro, aún así estaba aterrorizado de sus propios sentimientos y de que justo al momento de entenderlos, estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

Ella estaba en problemas y él estaba huyendo hacia dentro de si mismo. Cómo siempre, nunca había podido ayudarla. La voz de Metallia rió sobre él y Darién soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir unos dientes invisibles sobre su cuello.

Su reflejo imitó el gesto pero en silencio. Y Darién ignoró su dolor para pensar en ello unos segundos. Tuxedo Mask tampoco tenía muchos poderes, se ocultaba en las sombras porque era consciente de que su princesa era más poderosa y sin embargo, Sailor Moon sonreia siempre al verlo, creyéndolo tan poderoso como ella misma.

Y Tuxedo Mask por algún motivo, estaba bien con eso. Si ese era su destino, brincaria feliz para cumplirlo pues no existía persona más hermosa en el mundo que Serena.

—Sailor Moon es invencible —su reflejo dijo, sus yemas etéread tocando las de Darién sobre el agua, despues se levantó como vapor, brevemente con forma humana antes de volverse aire al entrelazar sus dedos humedos con Darien— Vamos ayudarla, como lo hemos hecho desde el principio, vamos a ayudar a que su llama brille por la eternidad...aunque nos cueste la vida. Porque tú eres Tuxedo Mask y Tuxedo Mask...

—¡Soy yo!

La fuerza de la revelación, de admitir en voz alta lo que creía, lo inundó por completo, una luz dorada que crecía de su corazón a todo su cuerpo, dándole energías para volver a moverse, para pelear.

Al volver en si, su mano estaba estirada frente a él y Beryl lejos de su persona finalmente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Metallia, siempre te he servido...yo tampoco soy tu elegida— Beryl había sido empujada a pocos metros de él, una de sus manos larga sobre la rosa roja incrustada en su pecho, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y lagrimas de sangre caían por sus mejillas.— Príncipe Endymion, ¿por qué?

—Dañaste a Nephrite y Jadeite, a mis amigos. Ayudaste a convertir a los inocentes pacientes en monstruos — Darién su puso de pie y acomodó las mangas del kimono de nuevo sobre sus hombros, en ese momento la presencia de Tuxedo Mask dominaba sus sentidos, dando mayor fuerza a sus palabras — Eres una bruja y yo te detendré. Yo salvaré a todos de tu maldición.

Beryl rompió la rosa con una mano, se puso de pie, sangre brotando por sus labios y piernas debiles temablando bajo su peso. Daba lástima verla tan miserable, cada parte de su esbelta figura estremeciendose mientras la vida se marchaba de ella, su cara tan increíblemente desencajada que Darien sintió su garganta cerrarse al verla así.

Ella sonrió amable al notar que Darién no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación, una de sus manos extendidas en dirección de ella como si quisiera tocarla y los rastros de aquella furia hostil ausente en su cara llena de simpatía.

—Realmente... Endymion...no Darién...eres hermoso...tus ojos son tan azules, casi negros... ¿verdad?...desde siempre...tan hermosos.

La mujer avanzo un paso y se desplomó en el suelo, su cabello rojo sobre ella era incapaz de ocultar su apasible sonrisa pese a su destino. Darién miro el cadáver, confundido por sus emociones encontradas. Lyreb había sido su confidente durante las sesiones y lo había salvado del doctor loco, aún podía sentir los besos sucios que ella dió a sus labios pero al final, al verse traicionada por Metallia, su faz era igual de triste que el de todo ser humano abandonado y solo.

Darién respiró profundamente, paso al lado del cuerpo de la mujer, se detuvo sin entender porque, después con lentitud se agachó, volteó el cuerpo que empezaba a volverse polvo poco a poco, y en un acto último de confusión, conjuró una rosa que colocó en el estómago de la mujer.

Cuando salió del lugar, Beryl desapareció sin dejar rastro, volviéndose el polvo de aire que debió serser milenios atrás


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

 _Puedo hacer esto._

 _El príncipe Endymion formó una rosa roja en sus dedos y Serenity sonrió cuando él se la presentó como un regalo valioso._

 _—Ese es un truco común en la Tierra. Solo he estado aquí una semana y un "mago" hizo lo mismo sin magia —Sailor Venus dijo, su nariz alzada en arrogancia —. Incluso ese viejo, Malakite, le dio un tulipán al muchacho femenino sin problemas._

 _—El rey Zoicite no es femenino —Endymion defendió a su amigo, remarcando la palabra "rey" con especial deleite y Venus quiso quitarle su arrogante cara, pero después recordó que él era un niño en comparación de ella._

 _—Bueno, considerando que tiene novio creo que sí es femenino._

 _—Sailor Venus — Serenity alzó ligeramente su voz y Venus se irguió. La princesa era veinte años más joven que Venus, pero como heredera del Cristal de Plata, su diplomacia era superior —. Estamos en el planeta Tierra, el príncipe Endymion nos has brindado hospedaje y el Rey Zoicite se ha mostrado espléndido con nosotras. Por ello, suplico un poco de censura, Sailor Venus._

 _—Soy yo la que debe censurarlos. Escapando a medio día sin avisar, viniendo a un bosque abandonado y al buscarlos he encontrado a mi princesa manoseando a un principe varios años mayor._

 _Endymion rodó sus ojos y, descarado, acercó el cuerpo de Serenity al suyo, su sonrisa arrogante brillando con descaro. Las hojas verdes de los árboles cubrian sus caras en sombras y una que otra parte de piel era besada por el sol dándoles un aspecto casi etéreo._

 _Era sorprendente que el príncipe hubiera encontrado un claro tan bello, incluso, a pesar de que Venus no los había visto al llegar, en el lugar existían cientos de capullos que rebosaban de una energía casi mágica. Tenía que admitir que el príncipe sabía jugar a la seducción._

 _—Ustedes dos...— Venus dijo y después, su cara ganó sobriedad —. Hemos investigado a esta nueva reina, a Metallia. Ha conseguido invadir medio continente al sur, pero aún así, nadie tiene idea de cómo luce. He escuchado que incluso, tal vez es un hombre._

 _—Si fuera un hombre no se haría llamar "Reina Metallia"._

 _—Oh, principe...no sabes ni la mitad de cosas que yo se —Venus reflexionó un poco —. Aunque este mundo es extraño, con la existencia de un "alma gemela" capaz de curar la maldición. Es extraño, con eso de que incluso dos hombres puedan ser almas gemelas._

 _—Pienso que es romántico —Serenity dijo, después sonrió a Venus con alegría —. Así es como encontré a Endymion._

 _Venus observó al príncipe terrestre. No era nada especial, el sexto en la línea de sucesión, su mayor poder era conjurar rosas y tenia un poco de habilidad curativa. Pero la princesa Serenity de algún modo consiguió enamorarse de él._

 _Para su consuelo, un día la princesa se olvidaría del príncipe. Esperaba que eso ocurriera antes de que Metallia hiciera algún nuevo movimiento._

 _Decidió dejar a los dos príncipes solos y por mera casualidad escuchó al príncipe mencionar que tenía sueño._

 _Venus tardaría una vida en saber el significado de aquellas palabras._

* * *

Sailor Venus lanzó una grosería cuando su ataque volvió a fallar, su desesperación incrementando cada segundo transcurrido.

Ese hombre no era Nephrite, se amonestó así misma, pero de nuevo su cadena fallo cuatro centímetros de la cabeza del pervertido. Sin importar cuanto su mente decía que era un farsante, su corazón titubeaba y preguntaba ¿estás segura? ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿

Pese a lo que fue en el pasado, ella reencarnó en una época más tranquila y sus padres le habían prohibido ver películas violentas toda su vida. En lugar de una soldado cínica con décadas de vida, ella era una niña en corazón y cuerpo, algo que el maldito pervertido adoraba mencionar.

—Linda pirueta, ¡hazlo de nuevo para verte todo una vez más!

Sailor Venus ignoró el comentario lo mejor que pudo, pese a que sus cachetes hervían de la humillación y sus dientes rechinababan dentro de su boca. Ese youma era un hombre repugnante que la hacia desear tener de nuevo de enemigos a los doblecaras de los generales.

Jadeite era un misógino que llamaba a las mujeres débiles y vanales pero también era misantropo y aborrecía mucho más a los egoístas y violentos hombres; Nephrite prefería a las mujeres en la cocina o de enfermeras, pero vio en Venus como una guerrera más, confiando en ella la protección del príncipe un par de veces; Zoicite tampoco era un paragon de la virtud y se ponía celoso de las mujeres femeninas que revoloteaban hacia Malakite y Malakite la respeto como una posible enemiga, jamás bajando la guardia, y aún asi, ninguno de ellos jamás uso las tactitás del Nephrite falso.

Nunca alguno intentó hacerla titubear mirando hacia las piernas de Mina o lanzó comentarios pervertidos indignos de su posición de caballeros. Venus apenas podía creer que agradeciera los modales de los generales, pero mientras más hablaba el farsante, más apreciaba a sus viejos enemigos.

—¿Eso es todo? — él preguntó tras lanzar una ráfaga de viento cortante a Sailor Venus, con ello logrando aventarla contra la pared y abrir un poco el leotardo de Venus por el costado, la sonrisa del hombre volvió a tomar forma de lujuria —. Te voy a enseñar nuevos movimientos, mi bella cereza inmaculada... sí, a ti... también a mi sirenita azul y a la dulce virgen rubia. ¡Gritaran! ¡Oh sí!

Venus intentó ponerse de pie pese al dolor en su espalda, pero solo logró caer sobre sus rodillas.

El hombre ignoró a Venus y avanzó hacia las aterrizadas Sailor Moon y Mercury, ambas demasiado asqueadas por la situación como para pensar de forma cuerente entre decidir atacar o huir. Ellas jamás habían lidiado con algo así, una bendición que se tornaba una maldición en medio de la batalla.

Él sonrió con todos los dientes a las dos muchachas y Sailor Venus intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared de carne, pero su espalda se rehusaba a curarse a tiempo, a ese paso las cosas terminarían muy mal para ellas.

.

Antes de que la desesperación invadirá a Venus, un rayo salvador impacto al Nephrite falso y él dió tres vueltas sobre el suelo, levantando parte de las losas en sus giros y su movimiento paro justo debjao del calendabro macabro.

Al otro lado de la habitación, en medio de la puerta destrozada, con brazos en cruz listos para el siguiente ataque, portando el ceño fruncido y bastante lista para la pelea Sailor Jupiter miraba al farsante con odio. A sus flancos, los generales Nephrite y Malakite miraban hacia adentro usando su mejor semblante de hombres preparados para la guerra.

—¡Aléjate de ellas! ¡Pervertido asqueroso! — Jupiter dijo autoritaria, electricidad comenzó a volar alrededor de ella y terminó la moción de ataque — ¡Trueno de Júpiter!

El youma levantó sus dos manos frente a él, creando un escudo violeta de brillo rojizo, y después de disipar el ataque comenzó a reír como loco y señaló al verdadero Nephrite.

—¡Tu! ¡Perfecto! — la piel de porcelana del falso comenzó a quebrarse, debajo de ella apareció una perfecta imitación de la del verdadero Nephrite hasta la más mínima arruga—. Ahora sí luzco como debe ser...sí, Beryl ha fallado así que es mi turno y esto será perfecto. Perfecto.

—¿Turno de qué? —Sailor Moon preguntó en voz baja, pero aún así su voz fue macnificada por el lugar y resonó por las paredes cavernosas.

—De aterrorizar a Endymion, mi linda rubia — Nephrite-falso se abrazo asi mismo y miró al cielo decepcionado —. Es un hombre, pero aún así lo voy a hacer funcionar...y ustedes me estarán esperando con las piernas abier...¡Maldito!

Malakite había lanzado una navaja contra el falso-Neprite. Su mirada era tan fría que casi humillaba la de Mercury, pero ella también había entendido las implicaciones y su miedo al pervertido se desvaneció para dar paso a su furia justiciera.

—¿Acaso quieren compartirlas? — el falso preguntó usando una perfecta imitación de la voz de Nephrite.

—Son niñas —Malakite respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lanzó otra cuchilla contra el Nephrite falso con tal rapidez que solamente el movimiento de su hombro lo delató. Pero él escudo del Nephrite falso permaneció intacto, la cuchilla quebrándose contra su energía.

—Así saben mejor.

Jupiter hizo una mueca de asco y el verdadero Nephrite se adelantó unos pasos delante de ella, cubriendo un poco del cuerpo de la muchacha, pero parecía deseoso de tumbar los dientes a su clon más que ninguna otra persona en el lugar.

Antens de poder atacarlo, una pequeña gora verde bajo por el calendabro y cayó en la cabeza del falso Nephrite, resbalando por su frente y cachete izquierdo, marcando con un brillo carmesí por donde había pasado.

—¡Sí, sí, ahora mismo, ¡sí!

Malakite corrió hacia Venus, la levantó en sus brazos y volvió a reogruparse con los demás, alrededor de ellos, las paredes empezaron a adquirir una tonalidad verde y podrida, solo las manchas rojas permanecieron como heridas listas para sangrar.

Sailor Moon tapo sus oidos al escuchar los gritos del youma y Venus tragó el vómito de repugnancia al reconocer lo que significaban.

—Metallia a bajado sus estandares — Nephrite dijo entre dientes, viendo la transformación del falso con asco, una de sus manos delante de las Sailors.

—Ahora recuerdo porque prefería convertir a mujeres... — Malakite mencionó y Venus soltó aire por la nariz, recordando a una mujer celosa que había prácticamente destruido al mundo. El youma actual era un pervertido pero Beryl había sido una reina con un ejército y mucho más peligrosa en varios sentidos. Aún así, el nuevo vasayo de Metallia estaba colmando la paciencia de Venus.

—¿Por qué sigue haciendo esos ruidos? — Sailor Moon lloriqueo y después gritó — Sus manos tienen manos...o dios, esa cosa...esos no parecen dedos ¡No quiero verlo!

—¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen! —Mercury prefirió cubrir todo de neblina a seguir viendo la grotesca cosa en medio de la sala. Al cerciorarse que la neblina solo permitía ver la silueta, volteó a ver a sus amigas, aprovechando que en medio de sus gritos no las podía escuchar —¿Algún plan?

—Me gusta tirarle todo sin misericordia. Una cadena, una tiara lunar, esas dagas y un rayo, ¡zap!

—Es un humano, sabes..

—Un pedofilo mejor dicho — Nephrite dijo sin titubear, sacudió su cabeza, molesto por toda la situación y sin nada de lastima continuó hablando— Matarlo es lo mejor.

—Es incorrecto matar humanos, ¿verdad Sailor Moon?

Venus se sintió traicionada y decidió hablar

—A veces son necesarios sacrificios, Mercury.

—Esto no es un sacrificio, es un homicidio.

La joven guerrero sintió que la habían abofeteado y tragó saliva para recuperarse. Por supuesto, Mercury había dicho lo que las demás pensaban y nunca volverían a ser sus amigas porque Venus era demasiado extrema, una asesina en pensamiento y en el futuro en acción. Jamás la perdonarían.

Sailor Moon colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Venus, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos lúgubres.

—Todo estará bien, Sailor Venus — la reconfortó —. Así que no te pongas triste, eres mi segunda al mando y sé que pensarás en un plan para derrotar a esa cosa sin matarla. O Mercury, ambas son buenas en eso.

Venus respiró por la nariz y accedió con la cabeza mientras apretaba un puño contra su pecho. El youma seguía gritando y creciendo, su energía oscura empezando a teñir el aire de violentos púrpuras.

—Solo que sea rápido —Jupiter opinó y sin que su voz titubeara, continuó hablando —O sí no voy a atacar a destruir. Nephrite tiene razón, ese es un pervertido y si dejamos que siga creciendo va a hacer esas cosas que decía contra niñas inocentes.

Era sorprendente, Venus se dió cuenta en ese instante, quizá Lita y Mina tenían ideas completamente distintas sobre todo. Lita nunca imaginaria lastimar a alguien por un crimen sin cometer, pero era la única además de Mina que reconocía cuando una decisión tenía que tomarse aunque fuera difícil.

* * *

Sailor Júpiter escuchó sus propias palabras y sonrió con amargura, veinte minutos atrás había odiado a un policía por decir que matar a Darién era necesario y ahora, ella misma estaba pensando en la necesidad de acabar con el youma.

Pero no tenía ninguna duda de que la situación era diferente, considerando que el policía atacó a alguien prácticamente indefenso mientras que el youma era una amenaza creciente y pervertida.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de varios otros youmas a la distancia, gritando entre manía y dolor. Ella apretó sus manos. Si tenía que ser la única en actuar para salvar la vida (y dignidad) de sus amigas, lo haría sin titubear.

Sailor Venus habló antes de que Júpiter preparara su ataque.

—Bien. Oldy y Chorlito van por popa. Los demás, cuenta regresiva de diez, y en orden de reloj atacamos, uno tras otro.

—No entie...— Sailor Moon dijo pero Nephrite puso su mano en orden de silencio, señaló al cabello de Malakite con sus ojos y después a Sailor Moon. Ella encogió los hombros y aceptó sin preguntar cuando Malakite la comenzó a guiar, dejando a sus amigas atrás.

Júpiter miró a Nephrite buscando una explicación a las indicaciones de Venus y él comenzó a contar con los dedos del diez al cero.

—Primero las damas — Nephrite dijo al finalizar su conteo y Júpiter sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¡Trueno de Júpiter!

* * *

Sailor Moon miro a las escaleras, Malakite detrás de ella cuidando su espalda actuaba como defensa. La neblina tenía cualidades mágicas que confundían los sentidos del enemigo y ese monstruo no debería ser capaz de verlos, tampoco de escucharlos entre el sonido de truenos y cadenas lanzados en su contra.

Aún así, algunas extremidades del youma se lanzaban contra las paredes, clavándose por unos segundos con sus garras y Sailor Moon tenía que esquivar agachándose o dando brincos, estos ultimos siempre acababan con sus botas resonando en el suelo, pero el youma continuó ignorando a Sailor Moon y Malakite, más enfocado en intentar destruir a Sailor Jupiter que atacaba viciosamente.

Los truenos, sin embargo, sonaban cada vez más débiles y Sailor Moon sospechaba que pronto sería incapaz de seguir atacando fríamente. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que, al estar al límite de poder, una Sailor no calculara su fuerza y lastimara a alguien más y así misma. Las cosas no se veían bien pero aún así ella continuó con el plan. Iba a confiar.

Al llegar detrás del youma, materializó el báculo lunar en su mano, bajo la vista para revisar que estaba completo, ceñido en su mano enguantada. Después, volvió a alzar la mirada al monstruo carnoso con marcas rojas incandescentes que lograban brillar pese a la neblina. Los gemidos de la criatura parecían algo entre dolor y placer, ella seguía sin entenderlos pero cada vez que la voz se agudizaba, sentía una ola de repulsión sobre su piel y sus entrañas se hacían pequeñas dentro de ella.

Ese youma, la persona escondida tras la horrible figura, Sailor Moon reflexionó, debía ser alguien que conocía a Darién. No existía otra forma de entender cómo decidió tomar la forma de "Maxfield" para torturarlo.

Mordió su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y contó cinco latidos de su corazón antes de volver a abrirlos.

Esa cosa había dicho cosas horribles a sus amigas, se burló de Darién y era imperdonable en todos los sentidos. Si las chicas y ella no hubieran llegado, ese hombre hubiera ido a Darién usando la cara de Nephrite para romper la mente de Darién.

Aún así, ella quería salvarlo pues incluso su propio hermano fue alguna vez tomada por Metallia.

Metallia había arrebatado cientos de cosas a Sailor Moon: su reino, su madre, su gente, su príncipe y a sus amigas. Serena no permitiría que Metallia las volviera asesinas, especialmente a la pobre de Venus que siempre parecía cargar un enorme peso en sus hombros. Por eso iba a salvar al humano detrás del youma.

Esta era una promesa así misma.

El monstruo lanzó un grito de dolor cuando el calendabro cayó encima de él, roto por la cadena de Venusm Sailor Moon se puso de pie, sintiendo una energía cálida provenir desde dentro de ella, justo desde su pecho donde el broche descansaba, floreciendo como una flor plateada hacia sus extremidades.

—¡Curación lunar, acción! — Sailor Moon gritó con una voz que era autoritaria y regal, la energía boreal empezó impactando contra el espeso poder de Metallia, dando un espectáculo de colores verdes, rosas y azules luchando contra el negro percutido de Metallia.

Por un segundo recordó aquella vez en que sus poderes fueron inútiles: Endymion siendo arrastrado por las fuerzas oscuras hacia Metallia y los intentos inútiles de Serenity por alcanzar su mano, sabiendo antes de que ocurriera que él moriría.

Sus manos temblaron un poco, lo suficiente para que esa cosa lanzará un contraataque a Sailor Moon: una daga oscura directo a su cara. Aún así, ella se mantuvo firme, el signo de la luna brillando en su frente marcandola como la heredera legítima del Cristal de Plata. Sailor Moon continuó su ataque sin importarle ser herida. Este era el final y daría toda su alma para acabar con Metallia de una vez por toda.

El destino las había puesto en el camino una de la otra y las volvía a reunir para enfrentarse de nuevo, cada una buscando la victoria negada un eón atrás. La energía de Metallia buscaba corroer y la de la princesa Serenity peleaba por darle fin.

Esta era la única forma de proteger a sus amigas, a su familia y a la ciudad. Era así como iba a salvar a quienes fueron teñidos por Metallia y convertidos en youmas. Serena aceptaba dar su vida como precio justo de ser necesario para salvar el mundo. Apretó sus dientes y libero más energía que nunca.

Sintió el poder de los seis cristales arcoiris revolotear a su alrededor, la fuerza dentro de su corazón brillando con mayor intensidad a cada instante que transcurría, después una calidez ajena a sus poderes pero inmensamente familiar la invadió, su resplandor dorado bailando alrededor de Sailor Moon como viento y uniéndose a su energía para resplandecer en un ataque purificador que inundó a Serenity con fuerza.

Su uniforme de Scout había sido reemplazado por un vestido blanco que era redelajab las luces del lugar, tiñiendolo momentáneamente de un dorado puro que la acarició como viento, pero ella no noto ese cambio, pues su atención estaba enfocada en el ataque decisivo m

Este era el final a la batalla comenzada milenios atrás, el encuentro destinado desde antes de que Serena tomara su primer aliento. Sintió paz al saber que la horrible guerra había acabado y el poder acumulado en ella estalló en una luz cegadora.

El salón explotó en colores de las auroras boreales y del amanecer, después todo se pintó con rayos de luz amarilla que bañaron el lugar por unos segundos antes de dar paso a una habitación completamente normal. Ambas energías positivas continuaron resonando como ondas en el aire esparciendose lejos, iluminando por segundos el cielo nocturno con colores semejantes al amanecer.

Sailor Moon cayó al suelo, tomando unos segundos para confirmar que ningún ataque de Metallia consiguió herirla y seguía viva.

En medio del salon, un calendabro de piedras blancas estrellado en lozas cafés yacia a los pies de un hombre que era familiar para todos los presentes.

Sailor Moon, sin embargo, con ojos apenas abiertos debido al cansancio, miró a otro lado, al objeto milagroso que la había salvado de morir del ataque de Metallia: una hermosa rosa de un brillante color rojo.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! — Sailor Moon gritó feliz, poniendose una vez más de pie, alguna de sus energías regresando a ella y vio hacia arriba del segundo piso con ojos llenos de estrellas y su corazón palpitando.

Ahí, con su mismo traje negro de siempre y capa con interior rojo, Tuxedo Mask estaba recargado en un pilar, su sonrisa tan triunfal como siempre que Sailor Moon vencía al enemigo. Él siempre había confiado en ella y era gracias a ello, que todo estaba bien.

Las piernas de Sailor Moon cedieron, un peso de sus hombros levantado, finalmente pudo caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin ningún motivo en singular.

—Llega un poco tarde — Malakite dijo, su nariz arrugada en desagrado, pero al ver que Tuxedo Mask no era una amenaza, devolvió su atención al falso Nephrite.

Sin la magia de Metallia, finalmente quedaba al descubierto el familiar rostro delgado de Liar. Tuxedo Mask brincó al lado de Sailor Moon, sin poder decidir si quería endurecer su quijada por Malakite o Liar así que optó por mirar a ambos hombres con hostilidad.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! — Jupiter corrió hacia ellos, su cabello un desorden, como si hubieran flotado globos contra su cabeza, su frente llena de sudor pero con ojos brillando de alegría— ¡¿Estás bien!?

—Se ve bien para mi — Mercury observó de pies a cabeza al muchacho antes de dirigirse a Sailor Moon para revisar sus datos vitales — Sailor Moon, por otro lado, está demasiado amarilla...necesitamos ir al hospital. Bueno a otro hospital.

Sailor Moon carcajeo y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Eran suficientes hospitales por un día. Aún así, estaba feliz porque todos estaban vivos.

Lo habían logrado.

Y para asegurarse, miró de nuevo a Tuxedo Mask, viendo las facciones de Darién a la perfección incluso detrás del antifaz blanco. Él estaba bien y la había salvado. Era el mejor de todo el mundo, su más amado principe Endymion, su protector Tuxedo Mask, su atesorado Darién.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó en un instante y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus costados, sujetándolo con fuerza y oliendo sin pena su fragancia de hombre bañada en rosas. Deliciosamente perfecto.

—Ehm, Sailor Moon...ese hombre raro de cabello blanco nos está mirando.

Su tono de voz era más profundo que el que usaba cuando no portaba la máscara, pero era Darién. Ella solamente pudo meter más su cabeza en la camisa blanca de él y dejarse invadir por su aroma totalmente.

Estaba vivo. Metallia no se lo había llevado de nuevo y ahora Sailor Moon lo tenía a su lado sano y salvo.

—¿Desde cuándo son aliados? —Tuxedo Mask ignoró las acciones de Sailor Moon e intentó preguntar a Mercury por encima de la cabeza de la heroína de la Luna.

—...esta misma tarde… —Mercury contestó tímidamente, mirando a todos con un poco de confusión.

—Sí, y el trato era encontrar a Endymion despues derrotar a Metallia. Deja de abrazar a ese hombre, Sailor Moon — Nephrite amonestó desde el lado de Venus, ambos cercas del inconsciente Liar esperaban a que despertará.

Sailor Moon lo ignoró, no quería soltar a su amado al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Llevaba milenios esperando ese momento y quería vivirlo toda una eternidad, sospechando en una parte de su corazón que sería efímero.

Tuxedo Mask fue el que rompió el encanto.

—¿Quién es Endymion?

La princesa dentro de Sailor Moon dejo de controlar sus sentidos, aquel amor desbordante contenido al recordar que Tuxedo Mask ni siquiera sabía que él era Darién.

—Endymion, Darién Chiba… —Venus empezó a explicar, una de sus cejas ligeramente levantada, inquiriendo con la mirada, pero antes de poder elaborar, comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento —. Seguiremos hablando después, ahora mismo, quiero venganza.

Sin importarle que fuera un humano común y corriente, Venus lo pateó con la punta de su zapatilla, su hermosa cara marcada por un profundo desagrado que le combinaba tan bien como su moño rojo

Sailor Moon intentó decir algo para detenerla, pero Tuxedo Mask finalmente decidió colocar una de sus manos en ella, sus dedos acariciando con timidez un poco arriba de su codo derecho.

Tenía miedo de Liar, ella pensó, sin entender cómo sabía eso. Le sonrió intentando calmarlo un poco, pero él no la miró.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask no podía ver a Sailor Moon en ese instante. Liar sabía mucho de Darién y seguramente revelaría todos esos secretos a ella y las demás Scouts. Entonces, Sailor Moon jamás podría verlo igual, o lo trataría con lástima eterna o se avergonzaría de él, o peor, Darién la repuganaria.

En ese caso, viviría siempre como Tuxedo Mask, en esa forma Sailor Moon jamás lo vio como un muchacho debil a quien tenía que jurar proteger. De hecho, ya una vez había rechazado a Darién por Tuxedo Mask (se negó a recordar que también a Tuxedo Mask había rechazado).

—¿Dónde está Darién? — Nephrite preguntó, uno de sus brazos alzando al enfermero del piso. Venus le dio unas palmadas a Nephrite y negó con la cabeza al general.

—¿Por qué? —Liar preguntó desafiante a Nephrite, como si creyera que aún tenía el poder de Metallia en él —¿Quieres acostarte de nuevo con él?

¿Qué? No, Nephrite jamás haría eso. Jamás hizo eso. Nunca, Nephrite no estaba ahí para hacerle eso. Sailor Moon agarró la mano enguantada de Tuxedo Mask y él recobró un poco de tranquilidad, la suficiente para volver a respirar.

Nephrite aventó a Liar con fuerza pero no pudo golpear al enfermero porque Venus lanzó una carcajada que dejó a todos perplejos.

—Oh, por favor — la scout comenzó a hablar, su tono severo —. La única razón por la que no dejo que te golpeen no es porque sea una superheroina. No...es porque cuando llegue la policía te va a llevar directo a la comisaría, ningún hospital para hablar con amigos ni oportunidad de huir.

Tuxedo Mask estaba confundido. Ser transformado en youma no era un crimen, por mucho que en ese momento él deseará que lo fuera con tal de jamás volver a ver a Liar.

—¿Qué? —Liar preguntó confundido, su voz temblando un poco por primera vez, reconociendo que carecía de aliados en el cuarto.

—Es un enorme tabu: hacerse pasar por "alma gemela" de alguien tiene una pena de veinticinco años de cárcel. Más quince si el o la afectada es una menor de edad — Mercury explicó clínicamente.

—¿Qué? — Liar se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo y después comenzó a negar desde su posición en el piso—¡Ese maldito niño loco les está mintiendo! ¡Es un esquizofrénico! ¡inventa cosas!

—Me alegra que sepas de lo que hablo — Venus respondió, pero aún así, como si fuera una detective de televisión, continuó hablando — Diez años atrás, en octubre 28, Serena Tsukino, de tres años años de edad fue al hospital pues ese día nacio su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, en el ala infantil, estaba internado Darién Chiba de seis años de edad.

Tuxedo Mask se tenso, pero no tanto como Sailor Moon, quien decidió sujetar su mano con fuerza. Venus continuó hablando, sus palabras arrogantes.

—Liar, un enfermero común y sin ningún futuro, encargado ese día de cuidar a Darién Chiba, fue el que los encontró a los dos, un par de niños que no sabían sobre almas gemelas, y Liar consiguió descubrir que Darién Chiba encontró a su alma gemela en la pequeña Serena...Celoso, el enfermero Liar tomo el lugar de un niño inocente y suplantó su estatus como alma gemela, cometiendo así uno de los más altos tabúes de nuestra sociedad.

—No —Liar se puso en rodillas y miró desesperado a todas partes, sus ojos cayendo sobre Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask —. Sailor Moon, ¿verdad? La heroína del amor y la justicia...tú debes entender que yo amo a mi Serena más que a nadie, solamente yo, su alma gemela la puedo amar así.

Tuxedo Mask rechazó la idea con su cabeza pero fue incapaz de detener el avance de Sailor Moon hacia Liar.

Queria gritarle que no lo eligiera a él, que si Darién no le gustaba entonces era libre de elegir a cualquier otro menos Liar. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo.

—Tu nunca has amado a nadie, Liar — Sailor Moon dijo con tristeza — Engañaste a una familia a creer cosas falsas, jugaste con el corazón de una joven niña y robaste el cariño a un niño inocente que jamás te hizo nada. Y yo, realmente, jamás te perdonaré por eso. Pero esta vez, será otra justicia la que se encargue de ti.

—¡No! ¡Ese mentiroso! ¡Nadie le creerá jamás, está mancillado! ¡Es un huérfano! ¡Está loco!

—Yo soy Sailor Venus — la scout dijo con ojos brillando por el triunfo, su sonrisa furiosa digna de una diosa —. No te preocupes maldito pervertido, en el juicio no tendrás que ver a Chiba. Hoy es el utimo día que habrás visto a Darién Chiba. O a Serena Tsukino. O estaras en libertad.

Tuxedo Mask apretó sus dientes al escuchar eso. Estaba agradecido por la gentileza de Venus al querer evitarle a Darién o Serena testificar, y más porque no sabía que tanto de lo dicho era cierto ¿él era el alma gemela de Serena?

Muchos meses había vivido con la idea de que Serena era una desdichada con una terrible alma gemela de nombre Liar, creer algo distinto no lograba registrarse en su mente aunque él siempre supo que Sailor Moon era su princesa, su alma gemela. Aún así, las dos ideas estaban en conflicto en su cabeza ese instante.

Sailor Moon lo sujeto del codo y lo llevo afuera del salón, los generales y Júpiter acompañándolos en silencio.

—Eso fue revelador — Nephrite dijo, sus ojos buscando asesinar a Tuxedo Mask con la mirada —Serena alma gemela de Endymion, que interesante, verdad Sailor Moon.

—Tiene sentido — Sailor Moon respondió y su mano bajo hasta agarrar a la de Tuxedo Mask — Yo...no recuerdo ese día bien...pero creo que Darién me llamó. Si recuerdo algo. Definitivamente es mi alma gemela... perdón, Tuxedo Mask y yo tenemos que hablar.

Los generales miraron a Júpiter y ella encogió los hombros.

* * *

—¿Esos Generales, desde cuándo trabajan con ustedes?

—Se unieron a nosotras para salvar a Darién..uhm. Tuxedo Mask, creo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultando la verdad, ¿cierto? —Sailor Moon preguntó cabizbaja. Estaban solos y lejos de los oídos de todos, pero su voz era tímida—¿Me odias?

Tuxedo Mask jamás espero que eso fuera lo que Sailor Moon quería decirle en privado. Una ola de náuseas llegó a él y los efectos de usar su magia comenzaron a ajecar su cabeza finalmente pero se forzó a mirar a Sailor Moon a los ojos.

—No. No creo ser capaz de odiar y jamás a ti — Darién sintió el mundo girar y su piel arder, pero se negó a recargarse en la pared aun. No quería parecer tan débil frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? Oh, no, tu magia fue la que sentí al purificar...¡No!…¿por qué?

—Te quería ayudar — él respondió y se recargó contra la pared, sus pies sin embargo no fueron capaces de sostenerlo —. Tengo un poco de sueño.

—Darién... tú…

Él no esperaba que ella supiera quien era él debajo de la máscara.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes mi identidad secreta, Serena?

Ella apenas y se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—No sé, tuve un sueño y todo se reveló. Pero creo que lo sospeche desde el primer beso — ella dijo y se sentó al lado de él. Darién dejo su cabeza caer en el antebrazo suave de Serena. Se cara parecía mas la princesa de sus sueños o de Serena que la de Sailor Moon —Fue un buen beso, perdón. No debí haberte rechazado.

—No sé...Liar tiene razón...no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Liar es un mentiroso y una persona horrible — ella respondió, sus hermosos ojos viendo los de él con cariño—. Tu eres perfecto.

—Jaja, eres graciosa —Darién cerró sus ojos, el dolor de su cabeza creciendo bajo sus párpados —. Yo no soy perfecto.

—Lo eres para mí, y ya que somos almas gemelas, mi opinión vale más que nadie, incluso que la tuya, al menos en esto de que eres súper perfecto.

Las manos de Serena comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Darién y él quería verla, pero abrir sus ojos era imposible.

—Tu también eres perfecta...yo —Darién no se atrevió a decirle que la amaba. La última vez, solo curar a Saori lo llevó a un coma de cinco dias, esta vez había usado sus poderes con mayor energía y distancia, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de despertar algún día.

—Yo también te amo — ella respondió como si el hubiera hablado en voz alta. Quizá lo había hecho —. Te esperaré. Y te diré buenos días cuando despiertes.

—Es una promesa — el cerró sus ojos, listo para dormir. No tenía miedo porque ella estaba ahí. Mientras Serena lo acompañará, jamás habría razón para temer.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

 _Serena estaba perdida. El hospital era muy grande y las flores para su mamá pesaban mucho. Aún así caminó sin llorar, tenía ya casi cuatro años e iba ser una hermana mayor. Por eso decidió buscar a su hermanito en todos los cuartos del pasillo._

 _Estaba por abrir la primera puerta cuando lo escuchó. Alguien estaba llorando. En su inocencia, creyó que los sollozos provenían de su hermanito, así que avanzó despacio, abrió la puerta y entró._

 _No era su hermanito si no un niño mayor. Uno que lloraba atragando sus sollozos y con manos en sus piernas en lugar de sus ojos. Serena no lo pensó mucho, caminó hacia él y colocó su cabeza arriba en la mano de él._

 _Estaba llorando porque su amigo se iba, él le dijo, y Serena le regaló una de las bonitas rosas para su mamá. Las flores la hacían feliz a ella, por lo tanto también a él._

 _—Señorita Tsukino, ¿verdad? — un hombre preguntó desde la puerta y le sonrió gentil —. Es peligroso hablar con ese niño..venga conmigo para llevarla con su padre._

 _Serena miró al niño. No parecía peligroso, su cabello era negro y sus ojos muy azules. Serena nunca había visto colores tan increíbles en su vida. Era como una luciérnaga, pensó Serena, brillaba e iluminaba el mundo y ella podía tocarlo._

 _—¡Serena!_

 _El papá de Serena la llamó desde fuera y ella miró la mano extendida del enfermero. Tenía que ir con su familia y ver a su nuevo hermanito. El niño misterioso la miró marcharse en silencio, después, al estar solo, corrió fuera de la habitación en dirección contraria. Serena lo miró marcharse y por un segundo, antes de recordar a su papá, ella pensó que era él era muy pequeño._

—¡Auch!

Serena gritó al sentir la lengua de Luna lamiendo su cachete, La lengua de los gatos, contrario a lo que las caricaturas decían, eran rasposas. Serena sabía que Luna solo quería animarla, pero al mismo tiempo quería un rato para meditar su tristeza.

El recuerdo lejano de cuando conoció a Darién se reveló a ella a comienzos del año nuevo, casi como un regalo atrasado de Navidad. No hizo mucha diferencia, pues Venus fue la encargada de meter la denuncia contra Liar y los padres de Serena aceptaron esa nueva verdad con mucho arrepentimiento.

Sammy fue sin duda el que mostró mayor felicidad de saber que el alma gemela de Serena era el vecino y ayudó a convencer a los padres de Serena que la dejarán visitarlo.

—Si sigues así, vas a romperte la piel — Mina dijo desde el puesto en su cama, estaba acostada con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, sus piernas recargadas a la pared y una delicada mano recargada en su frente, como si estuviera posando para una pintura. Serena alzó un hombro pero separó ambas manos, sus uñas de nuevo lejos de su piel.

Amy y Lita estaban sentadas en el piso, ambas trabajando en una maqueta para el próximo festival escolar, brillantina en sus lindas caras las hacia verse más jóvenes de lo que eran. Serena no se sentía tan joven.

Llevaba meses rezando a la luna sin éxito. Ni encontraban el último cristal arcoiris ni Darién despertaba.

—Serena, por favor, ¡no te pongas triste! — Rey, sentada en la cama a un lado de Mina, dijo en aquella voz llena de compasión que era demasiado familiar para el gusto de Serena.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de nuevo a buscar el cristal arcoiris? — Lita ofreció y todas miraron a Serena con esperanza, buscando que esa pequeña luz pudiera sacar a su líder de su depresión.

—¿Esta bien? ¿No tienen muchas cosas que hacer? Tenemos el festival la próxima semana, ¿seguras?

—Darién es mi estudiante —Rey contestó indignada mientras cruzaba sus brazos —. Realmente, mi deber como maestra es ayudarle.

Serena sonrió pero inmediatamente perdió un poco de aire al recordar el mayor problema.

—Pero, ¿y si Mina tiene razón y no lo encontramos porque el portador reencarnó y ahora mismo está en el vientre de su mamá? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—¿Esperar? — Amy sugirió, su labio inferior tembló un poco pero logró mantener su mentón en alto. Después de todo, su respuesta era la correcta aunque a ninguna le gustara. Lo peor, es que no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a esperar.

A veces, Serena creía que podría esperar mil años por él y conformarse solo con ver su apacible rostro dormir en un sueño congelado en el tiempo. Más, dormido él no podía sonreír o disfrutar de los días y era injusto que él despertará en un futuro lejano y desconocido.

Ella quería que el viviera, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo pero sus deseos eran inutiles para él.

—Por el lado positivo, cuando despierte serás mayor de edad y podrán ir directo a la boda.

—¡MINA!

Seis voces recriminaron al mismo tiempo, pero las palabras de Mina consiguieron devolver la chispa a Serena, que con cachetes rojos comenzó a pensar en aquel futuro prometido donde ambos se unirían vestidos de blanco en una linda capilla. Y eso era posible gracias a que Mina descubrió toda la farza detrás de Liar.

Liar le había enviado una carta a la familia Tsukino y Kenji leyó la carta antes de romperla. Serena ni siquiera intentó leerla, feliz si jamás volvía a saber del sujeto. Por si las dudas confirmó con Venus de que a Liar le habían dado cuarenta años de cárcel.

Ojalá fuera Liar el único problema.

—¿Serena? ¿Ahora que pasa? — Rey preguntó, entre gentil y molesta, cansada de los cambios de humor en su amiga.

—Chicas, hay algo que me preocupa — Serena dijo, una de sus manos acariciando el pelaje negro de Luna —. Vi a Saori la semana pasada...me dijo que su padre ya se recuperó totalmente y está de nuevo en su puesto en la policia. El oficial Kido, el sabe sobre Endymion, ¿verdad Lita?

—¡Agh! Perdon Serena, si yo lo hubiera acusado de dispararle a Darien entonces todo estaría bien. Pero no se me ocurrió.

—Eso es lo mejor — Mina dijo tras incorporarse —. Hable con él, sigue odiando a Endymion, pero no le dirá a nadie de la Asociación Milenaria. No quiere entrar en los juegos políticos...y yo tampoco. Así, que es mejor que no lo hayamos forzado a confesar porque intentó hacer lo que hizo. Mientras menos personas sepan de Endymion mejor.

—De nuevo con esa Asociación — Lita ladeó la cabeza y después de morder su cachete volvió a hablar, su tono más jovial —. Aún así creo que debí dejar a los generales hacerse cargo.

—Darién jamás hubiera... — Serena cubrió su boca incapaz de terminar la idea. Era cierto que Darién era una persona amable, pero las situaciones en las que estuvo forzaron su mano y, con los mismos poderes con los que salvó a todos los pacientes del hospital e infectados en la ciudad, había quitado la vida a seres humanos.

Ella jamás pensó en acusarlo de criminal, su mayor temor era que él mismo decidiera autoexiliarse de la felicidad por la culpa de sus actos. En ese caso, Serena sabía que también tendría que rezar porque hubiera calma en él.

Sin embargo, si existían heridas en su corazón, para sanarlas tendría que despertar primero.

Serena junto sus manos y miró hacia el cielo nocturno, afuera una hermosa luna llena brillaba con una familiaridad que era nostálgica. Y ella suplico en silencio por un milagro sin saber a quién exactatamente estaba implorando.

* * *

—Eso fue un desastre — Mina exclamó. Terminada la reunión para hacer tarea, Artemis y ella eran los únicos en el cuarto.

—No mucho. Pero me preocupa darle falsas esperanzas a Serena. Endymion, digo, Darién, podría pasar cientos de años dormido. Al menos no envejece, porque es un guardián.

Artemis, al igual que ella, estaba decepcionado al sabe que la reencarnación de Endymion era sin lugar a dudas un verdadero soberano, alguien igual a Serenity en prácticamente todos los sentidos.

A veces, Mina quería agarrar a su yo del pasado y decirle que detuviera a Serenity de ver al príncipe terrestre, el número de pistas sobre su verdadera naturaleza eran claras. Las flores parecía florecer con él, tenía un aroma demasiado bañado en tierra y plantas para ser humano y, como todo guardián sin debido entrenamiento, era dado a cansarse al ser incapaz de contener sus poderes y usarlos de forma superflua. Además, estaba el asunto de ser capaz de curar a las personas de la maldición, algo que lo marcaba como peligroso desde el principio.

Aún así Venus jamás reparó en aquellas pistas, creyendo ingenua que él era un simple humano más.

—A veces deseo que Serena se canse de esperar — Mina dijo, vista fija en el techo de su cuarto —. Ahora él tiene a cuatro guardianes a su lado, pero debido a Serena, nosotras también debemos cuidarlo. Digo, Nephrite, Jadeite, Malakite y Zoicite se preocupan mucho por él, ¿verdad?

—Zoicite no cuenta como aliado precisamente. Solo ayuda porque su lado es siempre el de Malakite. Yo diría que es hasta peligroso y su actitud es la de un conspirador.

—¡Exacto! Ese tipo de cosas son las que me cansan. Una joven dama como yo no debería preocuparme por el bienestar de un hombre que no es mi pareja, pero aquí estoy, viendo el techo mientras me preocupo de su salud. Si solo Serena lo olvidara...

—Tal vez lo haga.

Mina miró al exterior, sus ojos cayendo en la resplandeciente luna que era a la vez un amargo recordatorio y la depositaria de sus mayores alegrías.

En esos tiempos del Milenio de Plata, en los que disfrutó años de tranquilidad, cuando Venus tenía primas, Júpiter hermanos y Mercury una hermana, Serenity era hija única sin primos de su edad, torpemente Venus creyó al principio que su cercanía con el príncipe era por el anhelo de más familia. Después, simple lujuria. Al final decidió que era simplemente juventud dejándose llevar por ideas de amor sin entenderlo.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—O tal vez no lo haga. Después de todo, amar de esa forma, es lo que hace a Serena ser Serena.

Y Venus sonrió melancólica. Quizá era ella misma quien se cansaría de esperar a que el amor pasara, después de todo, si su propio amor hacia sus amigas sobrevivió la muerte, entonces el amor de su princesa sería igual de fuerte pese al tiempo transcurrido.

Si solo ese amor no le causará dolor, entonces Mina estaría feliz de pensar en proteger a un hombre en cuyas manos pendía la salud de la Tierra y, mucho más importante, el corazón de la más amable princesa en toda la Galaxia.

La luna blanca brillo fuera de la ventana y Mina se quedó mirándola hasta quedar dormida. Las súplicas en su corazón un eco de las de Serena.

* * *

Una hermosa princesa saltó desde un balcón, su vestido blanco casi transparente se movía con fuerza ante los aires salvajes que destruían el balcón, pero la princesa simplemente estiró más su delicado brazo, su blanco mano abierta buscando alcanzar otra, la de un hombre vestido de azul que era arrastrado por una corriente de nubes rojas.

Un trueno resonó con fuerza en el aire y un parpadeó después, ambos cadáveres flotaban en el aire a metros de distancia.

Darién cayó sobre sus rodillas, viendo la escena sin poder comprenderla pero su corazón se rompía por ellos dos y por toda la gente que gritaba a su alrededor.

Al girar un poco su cabeza, vio una mano pequeña asomarse debajo de los escombros y si ponía atención escuchaba los sollozos de las madres gritando por sus hijos. Estaba en medio de una masacre y no sabía cómo llegó ahí.

La escena volvió a repetirse, esta vez, él era obligado a moverse por un pasillo llenos de hoyos en el suelo, después vio a Jupiter corriendo en dirección contraria por el otro lado del jardín, en sus brazos cargaba a un niño de cabello castaño. Él sabía que ese pequeño no estaba vivo. Siguió caminando hasta que un trueno hizo caer la pared y vio a lo lejos un balcón familiar, corrió hacia fuera, al patio exterior y del balcón lejano, de nuevo la princesa saltó a los aires.

Volvió a ser cegado por la luz del trueno asesino y después, estaba abriendo una puerta de una habitación minimalista, decorada con una solo un pequeño altar, y arriba, brillando de un color plateado, volaba sobre una piedra de oro, el Cristal de Plata.

—Su majestad….el domo ha caído — Venus llegó corriendo y él volteó hacia atrás de él para ver una Venus más adulta que la de su tiempo, tenía una enorme herida que iba de su ceja a su labio y su barbilla era dura —. Tiene que evacuar, ¿dónde está la princesa?

Venus dijo algo más antes de salir corriendo de nuevo pero él no pudo entenderlo, de nuevo se encontró caminando por el castillo, cruzó una habitación llena de personas que se escondían detrás de un par de guardias decorados con emblemas de la luna y continuó su camino, observando la destrucción a su alrededor.

De nuevo vio a Júpiter y esta vez, vio que el niño se parecía mucho a ella, desde la forma en que su cabello castaño ondulado caía sobre su cara a la forma angosta de su nariz.

Su hermano. Ella no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermano.

—Príncipe Endymion, sus poderes son más increíbles de lo que imagine. Ha entrado en mis pensamientos pese a la situación, pero cambiare esa situación — una voz femenina y regal desvió su atención y en lugar de seguir caminando entre los cadáveres, sus pies estaban plantados en un jardín con flores exóticas que él jamás había visto en su vida —. Este es un mejor lugar para hablar, su alteza.

Darién miró a la mujer blanca enfrente de él. Desde su plateado cabello a su inmaculado vestido, parecía una pintura pálida vuelta realidad. Incluso sus ojos grises brillaban de una forma que etérea. Solamente porque utilizaba el mismo peinado que Serena, Darien aceptó escucharla.

—Soy la Reina Selene, la soberana del Milenio de Plata —ella se presentó, detrás suyo, un enorme castillo de marfil se levantaba orgulloso, su diseño parecido al de los imperios rusos — El reino que has visto caer.

—¿Eso era real?

—Sí, es parte de mis últimos recuerdos antes de morir.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No. Permite explicarle lo ocurrido. Cuando mi amada hija la princesa Serenity falleció, tome la decisión de reencarnar a todos en la Tierra, desde las Sailor Scouts, mi gente, al príncipe terrestre Endymion que era el amado de mi hija.

—El príncipe Endymion….¿él es?

—Sí, él fue tu vida pasada. Y mi hija, al igual que tú reencarnó en su tiempo. Los envié al futuro esperando por un mejor destino. Más mi amada hija sufre pues usted príncipe, estás sumido en un profundo sueño.

—No es mi intención...

Había sido necesario para salvar a Sailor Moon y a la gente del hospital. Un pequeño sacrificio que volvería a realizar de dársele la oportunidad, y sin embargo, su acción lastimó a Serena.

—Lo sé. Principe, usted tiene un corazón lleno de bondad, igual que el de ella. Admirable, pero peligroso — la reina levantó una mano blanca para acariciar el cachete de Darién y él retrocedió antes de cualquier contacto. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho y tomó un segundo para recuperar su valor.

—Lamento eso. Pido una disculpa —Darién dijo al recobrar la compostura, avergonzado de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Es normal, ha visto cosas terribles en mis recuerdos sobre su pasado. No se preocupe príncipe Endymion.

—No...no es sobre mi pasado...no...es sobre otras cosas. Estoy...marcado. Estoy sucio —Darién logró decir, la mujer frente a él merecía saber a quién estaba dejando a su hija —. Soy huérfano, no tengo padres o una familia que me avale, tengo problemas de memoria, cosas me pasaron y….he cometido crímenes..Ella encontrará a alguien más.

La reina Selene volvió a acercar su mano a Darién, esta vez consiguiendo tomar su cachete rojo, después su otra mano reposó sobre el otro lado de su cara para forzarlo verla directamente a sus ojos.

—Mi hija tiene el corazón más amable que he visto en mi vida, jamás a podido odiar y cuando la batalla empezó, usaba sus poderes para rezar por el bien de los dos bandos...sin embargo, estoy segura de algo, jamás se hubiera enamorado de alguien indigno o con un corazón menos gentil. Ella, Serena reza todos los días porque despiertes y sé que te ama. Así que no temas despertar.

—Pero…—Darién fue incapaz de decir nada. Si existía una persona en la que él depositaba toda su esperanza era Serena. Sí ella lo amaba, entonces él creería en ella. Aunque no creía tanto en él mismo.

—Va a ser difícil, lo sé. Pero solamente podrás afrontar tus miedos cuando despiertes, únicamente recuerda, no estás solo. Y por favor, no la dejes sola.

—No sé cómo despertar.

El lugar alrededor de ellos adquirió una forma difusa, después el cielo se transformó de dulces pasteles a un azul más terrestre e igual de mágico, sus pies estaban sobre el agua, los árboles floreciendo en primavera por los riscos eran reflejados en el lago como si este fuera un espejo perfecto que magnificaba cada rama y hoja verde de las plantas. El movimiento era ligero tanto en el agua como en el aire, una pintura donde cada detalle se engrandecía con una luz divina y solo el sonido tranquilo de los insectos y el cantar de las aves eran señal de que no estaba en una bella pintura impresionista.

Era muy familiar y Darién estaba seguro de que era en ese lugar en que había estado antes de "despertar"en la Luna. Era un mundo de sueños, el reflejo del mundo real y quizá lo que estaba a sus pies, debajo del agua apacible, el mundo en el que él nació.

—Elysium — la reina Selene comentó y llevó sus hombros para atrás en anticipación, adoptando una imagen regia digna de su investidura.

Un caballo blanco con alas de nieve sobrevoló sobre ellos tres veces, después aterrizó en medio en una luz dorada, el agua formando estelas a su alrededor por un breve segundo hasta volver a su habitual serenidad. El pegasus se había vuelto un joven de igual palidez que la reina, tal si fuese un espíritu del aire encarnado.

—Reina de la Luna Blanca — el niño, vestido con ropajes holgados y claros, se dirigió a la reina Selene — ¿A que se debe esta irrupción en nuestras tierras?

—He venido para despertar al príncipe.

—El príncipe necesita dormir.

Darién se sintió excluido de la conversación. Trataban a Darién como si fuera un niño pequeño incapaz de entender la situación o decidir.

Ambos entes blancos, al sentir el enojo de Darién, voltearon a verlo pareciendo fantasmas de otra vida, su apariencia un contraste de blancos pasteles con los colores azules y negros de Darién.

—Estoy aquí — dijo simplemente y después se dirigió al niño de cabello plateado —. Quiero despertar.

—Principe Endymion — el joven sacerdote dijo y se incó en una rodilla —. Suplico que vuelva a descansar, su cuerpo necesita recupar energía y su mente conseguir paz.

Darién miro la cara ovalada y agraciada del sacerdote, en su frente tenía una joya dorada enmarcada por flecos blancos blancos y debajo, sus ojos eran color miel. Nunca lo había visto y sin embargo, le era tan familiar como su propio rostro.

—¿Quién eres?

—La reina de la Luna Blanca ha entrado en sus dominios, principe — el niño se rehusó a contestar la pregunta y señaló a la reina Selene.

—Ella me va a ayudar a despertar — Darién respondió, asumiendo que la reina Selene podía hacer lo que Serena una vez logró meses atrás.

—¿Es su deseo despertar, príncipe? — el sacerdote inquirió y al cruzar sus ojos con él, Darién vio las escenas de su pasado, desde Jadeite intentando ahogarlo a Lyreb volviéndose polvo.

Una ola de náuseas lo impactó y sus pies comenzaron a temblar. Respirar se volvió difícil y el mundo se volvió inmensamente grande, alzándose amenazante sobre él y, al mismo tiempo, parecía ser una prisión que buscaba ahogarlo.

—¡Principe!

—¡No me toques! —Darién gritó, consiguiendo incorporarse sin ayuda por un segundo, después las escenas volvieron a atacarlo y el mundo se puso negro. Estaba dormido pero aún así perdió la conciencia por un tiempo que en ese mundo que era simultáneamente real y un sueño.

Al despertar, estaba acostado sobre una cama de seda, una cobija dorada sobre él lo protegía de la brisa. Sin embargo, la habitación era rústica, como un templo pálido en honor a la humildad. Salió del cuarto y se encontró en un patio de lozas grises y hermosas flores cubriendo las columnas griegas que flanqueaban el recinto.

—Principe Endymion — el sacerdote apareció frente a él y volvió a incarse en una rodilla, sus dos pequeñas manos entrelazadas en plegaria —. Ha despertado.

—No, aún no —Darién logró apoyarse en una columna y comenzó a intentar recuperar el aire pese a las visiones detrás de sus párpados — ¡Deja de meter cosas en mi mente!

—Lo lamento mi príncipe, yo no soy la causa de sus visiones.

Darién logró ver la cara triste del sacerdote, ojos vidriosos fijos en el suelo y labios temblando. Estaba realmente avergonzado de ser incapaz de obedecer las órdenes de Darién.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a despertar?

Darién no era bueno con las disculpas ni hablando con las personas, pero esperaba que su tono amable sirviera como rama de olivo para el niño.

—La reina de la Luna Blanca, no, la difunta reina de la Luna Blanca dejo esto — el niño respondió con una sonrisa tímida —. Es lo último de su energía, el suspiro final de su vida que ella esperaba entregar a su hija.

El niño abrió sus manos y una mota de agua brillando rosa iluminó sus dedos blancos. Darién se agachó para ver la pequeña luz.

—¿Con eso puedo despertar?

El sacerdote accedió con su cabeza y se atrevió a ver a Darién directamente a los ojos una vez más.

—Allá lo espera un mundo que lo ha lastimado. En este mundo, mientras duerma, podrá siempre soñar en tranquilidad. Yo juro por mi existencia velar sobre usted ¿Por qué desea despertar?

—Porque dormido no puedo cumplir mis sueños.

El niño reflexionó las palabras, extendió una de sus manos, en la que volaba la pequeña mota rosada del tamaño de una semilla de limón, su luz tiñiendo los dedos blancos del joven sacerdote.

—Gracias —Darién inclinó su cabeza hacia el sacerdote y el niño miró el gesto sorprendido, apenas comprendiendo que genuinamente el príncipe le estaba agradecido.

—Mi nombre es Helios, mi príncipe.

El niño contestó finalmente la pregunta hecha al principio y Darién le sonrió con algo similar al orgullo.

—Muchas gracias, Helios —Darién dijo de nuevo mientras la pequeña mota se alzaba en medio de ellos, su luz expandiéndose como agua en todas las direcciones.

El mundo se iluminó hasta quedar cubierto por completo de luz rosa.

* * *

Serena despertó cayendo al suelo, casi ahorcándose con las mantas. A un faltaban quince minutos para que saliera el sol, pero ella prefirió levantarse y comenzar a alistarse para la escuela.

El frío primaveral no fue suficiente para detener sus intentos de prepararse para su nuevo día escolar.

—Serena — Luna dijo en medio de un bostezo — ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Voy a caminar. Vuelvo para el desayuno.

Serena salió de su casa y miró al cielo matutino pintado de rosas. Era hermoso.

Un día, ella quería que todas las personas del mundo fueran capaces de disfrutar igual el amanecer.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ella era muy afortunada de haber conocido a su alma gemela once años atrás. Muchos años, odió ese hecho, cuando un hombre malvado parecía ser su destinado, pero ya no más.

Aquel día, cuando Sammy nació, Serena había escuchado a alguien llorar, pese a la distancia lo pudo oír con claridad y unos minutos después, ella le estaba regalando la flor a un niño de ojos azules. No recordaba mucho de aquel encuentro, pero ese fue el momento en que el mundo se volvió un mar de colores brillantes. Él había sonreído en aquel entonces, Serena recordó.

Una rosa roja salvó por primera vez a Sailor Moon, dando la esperanza de un futuro, si ella logró llevar una fracción de esa esperanza a Darién con su rosa roja, entonces valió toda la pena del mundo.

—¿Por qué lloras?

La voz tenía un toque burlón melancólico, casi como si la persona preguntado estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Las orejas de Serena se pusieron rojas, su cara palideció y su corazón se saltó un latido.

Ahí, parado a un metro de ella, con una camiseta color salmón abrochada mal en los dos últimos botones superiores, un pantalón gris que le quedaba grande en la cintura y sus zapatos italianos, Darién la miraba con sus increíbles ojos azules.

Era tan guapo como el día que lo conoció. Más porque tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo adornado su rostro.

—¡Darién!

Serena saltó al cuerpo de Darién, sus manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de su espalda fuerte y ella dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de su amado, oliendo su fragancia varonil que desaparecía todos los problemas del mundo.

—Serena, ya desperté.

—Buenos días Darién — Serena alzó su cara para mirarlo bien, asegurarse de que frente a ella no estaba una aparición conjurada por sus deseos. Él sonrió gentil, sus ojos sin rastro de cansancio, parecían invitarla a jugar con su cara, pero Serena prefería sus manos sujetandolo.

—Buenos días.

Darién la alejó un poco de él, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella para distanciarla. Sus cachetes morenos empezaron a volverse rojos, como si no supiera que debía hacer y sus ojos miraban a Serena como si ella fuera el sol. Esa expresión Serena reconocía, cerró sus ojos,alzó su barbilla, se colocó en puntillas y espero unos segundos más sin prisa. Esa era la naturaleza de ambos.

Los labios de Darién eran tímidos con el peso de una mariposa, amenazando con volar lejos en cualquier instante. Un segundo después, él se atrevió a abrir más sus labios y saborear los de Serena. Los de él eran dulces, demasiado pero no suficientes para saciar los sentidos de Serena. Necesitaba más de Darién.

Si fuera más alta, profundizar el beso hubiera sido fácil, en lugar de ello, fue incapaz de sostenerse en puntillas y terminó cayendo sobre las plantas de sus pies, cortando con esa acción el beso. Los l

Abrió sus ojos y él los suyos, mirándose sin saber qué hacer, sus labios aún en espera de continuar pero sus ojos contenían un terror que se necesitaba aplacar. Serena volvió a reposar su cabeza en él, escuchando el suave palpitar de su amado pese a que el suyo propio latía con locura.

—Darién. Me gustas mucho — Serena dijo y su mano izquierda fue a la espalda de Darién, buscando mantenerlo a su lado para siempre. Por alguna razón el corazón de su amado empezó a latir errático, como si él tuviera miedo de las palabras de ella. Las manos de él, que habían caído a la espalda de Serena después del beso, se retiraron de ella y volvieron a los costados de él. Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la mano de izquierda de él en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Darién, gracias por haber despertado.

Ella quería besar la mano de él o su frente. Quería mostrarle un cariño menos romántico pero igual de importante, en lugar de ello él volvía a intentar besarla en la boca. Esta vez, Serena no cerró sus ojos y él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara y se volvió a poner rojo, hasta las puntas de sus orejas estaban coloradas y lamió sus labios antes de hablar.

—Yo creí...como tú eres la princesa y yo el príncipe...y Tuxedo Mask.. sí, es un bonito amanecer, ¿verdad?

Darién se había alejado de ella y al final optó ver al cielo a encarar a Serena, su mano izquierda aún atrapada en la de ella le prohibió alejarse mucho. En sus sueños, él era mucho más honesto sobre sus sentimientos, Serena pensó y recargó su cara en el antebrazo fuerte de él.

—Quedate conmigo siempre, Darién — Serena suplicó, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas libremente. Su muy guapo, fuerte y tímido Darién estaba vivo, despierto y con su mano atada entre la suya, su pulso constante un recordatorio de que él seguía ahí.

—¡Por supuesto! — él acomodó sus dedos entre los de ella y apretó con fuerza su mano, buscando valor, su voz sonaba emocionada pero la última sílaba sonó quebrada, casi al borde de las lágrimas. . Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con mayor calma pese a que tenía deseos de llorar —Por siempre.

Ambos continuaron mirando el amanecer, sus lágrimas cayendo al pavimento, pero ninguno dijo nada. Finalmente, tras lo que parecía una eternidad, estaban juntos.

* * *

—¡Ábrelo Darién!

Serena pidió con una sonrisa y él miró al resto de las personas en la habitación, todas viéndolo con diferentes grados de anticipación.

Zoicite y Malakite, ambos sentados en un sillón doble, tenían la clase de sonrisa que se esperaba de la gente que alguna vez fue super malvada. Darién entendía que ellos fueron alguna vez los guardianes de Endymion, una conjetura pues no se atrevía a preguntar nada mientras ellos estuvieran cerca.

Jadeite observaba con el ceño fruncido, en sus manos una caja con un moño azul. Por el tamaño debía ser una corbata, un reloj o una billetera. A su lado, Nephrite y Lita terminaban de haberse reído de un chiste, pero tomaron unos segundos de su plática para ver la apertura de regalos. Rey y Mina, sentadas cada una al lado de Serena, esperaban junto a ella con caras pícaras. Amy era la única desinteresada pero aún así observaba desde su silla en la mesa.

—Bueno, gracias por todo esto...pero de nuevo, no es mi cumpleaños.

—Eso no importa — Serena dijo mientras juntaba ambas manos frente a ella — ¡Vamos cumpleañero!

Su cumpleaños había ocurrido cinco meses atrás, mientras él estaba en coma, pero todos estaban insistentes en participar en la celebración. Por lo menos había un pastel de chocolate esperándolo después. Sí, se dijo así mismo, tenía que estar agradecido por los esfuerzos de todos en lugar de avergonzado.

Él abrió el regalo, cuidando el papel rosa de envoltura, después, levantó la elegante caja azul marino y miró al pequeño objeto dentro.

—¿Esto es…?

—Un reloj de bolsillo. Más masculino que la caja musical—Jadeite comentó, y lanzó una mirada de aprecio a Serena.

El reloj era de unos diez centímetros de diámetro, su color amarillo pálido y en su tapadera superior tenía la imagen de la Tierra. Él abrió la paqueña tapa ver la cara del reloj y sonrió: En la parte de arriba tenía la imagen azul del cielo y una luna asomándose bajo la carátula blanca superior.

Serena, su amada Serena, ella siempre pensaba en él, en ellos. Era hermosa.

—Bien, creo que tenemos a la ganadora del mejor regalo — Lita exclamó, sacando a Darién de sus sueños.

—Es el primer regalo —Zoicite dijo, sacando su propio regalo de detrás de él —. Los míos son superiores, es ropa de calidad, no como ese horrible saco verde que usaba ayer.

—No veo ningún problema con su saco verde — Nephrite opinó y de repente todos comenzaron a hablar de ropa, dando su opinión abiertamente.

—Esa ropa está bien, para hace tres años. Ahora la moda es el negro —Mina continuó.

—Yo creo que se puede arreglar, cuando se usa pantalones grises el saco verde se ve bien — Amy dijo abiertamente.

—No, estoy de acuerdo con Mina. Es de tres años atrás.

—Es de diseñador. Eso debe contar para el estatus social —Jadeite defendió y Amy le contestó algo sobre la coordinación de colores mientras Mina y Nephrite entraban en una discusión sobre el paso del tiempo en la moda, Lita no dudaba en hablar sobre las telas como si eso fuera lo más importante y Nephrite decía que todo estaba en los colores. Rey y Malakite también entraron en una discusión acalorada sobre el uso de botas con Zoicite alzando su voz más de una vez para señalar que las botas eran "muy importantes".

Serena aprovechó para cambiar de asiento y terminar al lado de Darién. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su delicada sonrisa llena de besos secretos y palabras de amor guardadas para después ñ, además, una promesa de la que ninguno de los dos podía arrepentirse.

—¿Por siempre?

—Por toda la eternidad.

Ambos sonrieron felices y miraron entre risas al resto continuar su discusión sobre moda. El mundo, sin lugar a dudas, era colorido en más de una forma.

 **fin**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Notas: como siempre agradecimientos a Caro, Nora, Ioremmac, Nancy, Charo y Yannin, sin sus reviews jamás hubiera terminado de escribir este fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. A todos los lectores, también les agradezco haber leído mi fic completo, me hace feliz saber que hay varias personas que les gustó mi historia.**

 **De nuevo, gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
